Teina
by sailor8t
Summary: Defeating the Mountain Men has a cost. Can Clarke pay it? Starts when Clarke walks away from Camp Jaha.
1. Chapter 1

The 100 belong to Kass Morgan and the CW and who knows who else. They aren't mine, and I'm borrowing them for my own amusement, and will put them back when I'm done.

Teina is Trigedasleng for joined or entwined. There are other bits of Trigedasleng in here, and any translation errors are totally my bad.

* * *

Clarke Griffin followed her people down the mountain. She walked alone, ignoring the glances thrown over the shoulders of the remnants of the 100 teens abandoned to earth by the leaders of the Ark space station. More than half of them were gone – 'dead,' she corrected. 'My fault.' – and the 44 who remained stayed in a group, helping the weaker of them walk, carrying the few who had been especially abused by the Mountain Men. Mount Weather's residents would not poison, drug, imprison, or murder anyone ever again. With few exceptions, they lay dead on level 5 of the shelter. Their leader, Dante Wallace, was dead at Clarke's hand, as well, executed in an attempt to bring his son, Cage, to heel.

That failed, leaving Clarke with no options after Lexa, commander of their allies and provider of an army intended to crush the Maun-de, accepted a deal with the Maunon that allowed her to leave with all the living captive Trikru. The anguish on her face as she excused herself from Clarke was met with the blonde's anger and confusion. That, combined with the condition of her friends, led her to pull the lever that ended the terror of Mount Weather.

Now she followed, making sure no one fell or was forgotten. She didn't speak, apart from encouraging those who slowed or fell. Clarke wasn't aware of the eyes following her uneven path back to Camp Jaha. Her concern was for her people.

When they reached the camp, Bellamy Blake stood opposite Clarke at the gate. He performed his role in the assault perfectly, improvising when necessary to take down Mount Weather's defenses and open it to Clarke after Lexa took her people and left. They watched and counted to make certain everyone was safely inside. Among the last to enter were Lincoln and Octavia. The couple who struggled to find their place in both the Grounder and Ark camps paused long enough to report the death of Cage Wallace and Emerson's escape. Clarke nodded and waved them inside. Monty was last, and he and Clarke hugged each other tightly, saying nothing, before he entered.

Bellamy turned to go in, but stopped when he realized Clarke wasn't beside him. He turned to see her still outside the gate. "Clarke?"

"I'm not going in."

"We can get through this."

She looked inside the gate and shook her head ever so slightly.

"Clarke, if you need forgiveness, I'll give that to you. You're forgiven. Please come inside."

"Take care of them for me."

"Clarke."

"Seeing their faces every day, it's gonna remind me of what I did to get them here."

"What we did. You don't have to do this alone."

Clarke looked away from Bellamy, at the people beside the fence, and forced back tears. She wouldn't look weak in front of him, in front of anyone. "I bear it so they don't have to," she answered, echoing Dante Wallace and beginning to understand what it meant.

"Where you gonna go?"

"I don't know." Before he could try again to change her mind, Clarke kissed Bellamy's cheek and hugged him. "May we meet again."

He held onto her until she pushed away. Clarke walked away, and as he turned to enter Camp Jaha, Bellamy quietly echoed, "May we meet again."

100 – 100 -100

Exhausted as she was, Clarke walked slowly. The only place she could think to go was the drop ship where her trials on Earth began. As she trudged through the woods, she felt eyes watching and stopped abruptly. The slight rustle of foliage behind her made Clark turn around. She scanned the trees and ground but saw nothing, though she knew someone was there.

"Tell the Commander I'm fine and leave me alone," Clarke ordered, and resumed her trek. Whoever followed either stopped or became more stealthy.

At the drop ship, Clarke was glad for the reduced light. The corpses surrounding their first camp were one small part of the deaths for which she was responsible.

Inside the drop ship, Clarke climbed to the second level and dropped the hatch. She doubted anyone would bother her, but spun the wheel to lock it anyway. She felt her way along the bulkhead to the pile of blankets she knew lay there. She made herself comfortable, although she doubted she would sleep, and was surprised when she woke sweating, screaming, and battling the covers.

While her breathing calmed, Clarke made no effort to return to sleep. She opened the hatch and climbed down the ladder, made her way across the small space and through the fabric protecting the entrance. Through the gray fog that preceded dawn, she saw the charred corpses again.

She walked carefully through them, counting each skull. She'd tried to ignore them before, but understood now that their deaths were her fault, and that she would have to remember them.

First, though, she had to return to Mount Weather, to count the dead, to see them and make certain that she forgot none of them, not the Grounders, or her own people, or the innocent and guilty of that place.

It was still empty when she arrived, and Clarke's footsteps echoed in the tunnels and hallways. She took the time to check each room, adding her tally. When she finished the count, Clarke left through the main entrance. In the distance, she saw a mixed group of  
Ark people and Grounders climbing toward Mount Weather, no doubt to begin taking from it everything of any use or value. Clarke set off at an angle that would put her in the trees, out of their line of sight, and began to work her way to the other side of the mountain. Perhaps having it between herself and all she knew on Earth would be enough.

100 – 100 -100

Lexa felt ill as she faced Clarke in the tunnel. She reminded herself that she had to be heda, that she was obligated to do what was best for people no matter what her heart felt. She did not want to break their pact, and she especially didn't want to hurt Clarke, but took the deal anyway, knowing the former was possible and the latter unavoidable.

"Just go," Clarke spat at her, and Lexa did. She stood at the entrance to Mount Weather and watched Grounders troop past. Many were slow, obviously ill or injured, and Lexa waited until the last passed her, troops following to protect against any treachery by Maunon.

Lexa called Indra, her most experienced warrior, to her side. "Make sure they reach our camp and receive the care they need."

"Sha, Heda."

"I will find you when I need you again," Lexa instructed.

"Your guards," Indra began.

"Are better used making sure our people are well. Go," she ordered, and Indra reluctantly did.

Lexa watched for a few moments before turning back toward the mountain. She found a place to hide and watch, hoping against hope that she would see members of Skaikru exit.

Hours later, Lexa gasped as the Skaikru limped out. She remained still, hardly breathing until she spotted Clarke's blonde locks.

Lexa paralleled the Skaikru's trip down the mountain, watching from the trees, and frowned when everyone except Clarke entered the Skaikru camp. Why would Skai Prisa not join her people?

She tracked Clarke, her concern for the younger woman causing her to forget to be silent and invisible. Fortunately, no one was there to see her shame when Clarke called her message.

Still, Lexa continued to trail Clark, and was relieved when she holed up in the drop ship. Clarke would be safe there for the night, and Lexa had to return to her camp. Once there, she didn't sleep. Lexa spent the night walking from tent to tent, seeing who was returned to them. In the morning, she walked to Camp Jaha and waited alone at the gate until it opened.

Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane greeted her, and Lexa answered with a nod, watching as Bellamy, Lincoln, and Octavia approached. She looked at each of them in turn before speaking to Abby. "In the mountain, I had to do what is best for my people, but I want our treaty to continue."

"So you can betray us again?" Bellamy asked belligerently.

Octavia gripped Bellamy's upper arm to keep him from approaching Lexa. Seeing her struggle, Lincoln took hold of his other arm.

Lexa ignored him. "You need our help. We need your help. There are many things in the mountain that will benefit all of us, but we must get them quickly."

"Where's Clarke?" Abby asked.

"She is safe," Lexa assured.

"You've spoken with her?"

"No, but I saw her. One of my people will watch her. We want no harm to come to Skai Prisa. I," Lexa emphasized, "want no harm to come to her."

Bellamy snorted.

"The agreement will stand for now," Abby decided. "I need to get back to the Medbay. Get a group together and go. We need medical supplies," she said briskly, and left them.

"We will have a group ready soon, Commander," Marcus said. "I'll send them to the gate."

Lexa nodded and left.

"I'll take care of it," Bellamy told Marcus.

"Take Monty. Raven's hurt, and he'll know what tech stuff we can salvage. Don't pick a fight," Marcus added.

Bellamy clenched his jaw but nodded his assent. "You guys stay here," he told Lincoln and Octavia, who had released him once Lexa was out of sight. "I don't trust her."

100 – 100 - 100

"What do you mean you can't find Skai Prisa?" Lexa demanded angrily.

The young scout bowed her head, ready to accept whatever punishment the Heda demanded.

"Find her," Lexa snarled, and added an emphatic, "Now," when she didn't move quickly enough.

The scout almost tripped trying to get out of her presence.

Lexa dropped her head into her hands. She knew Clarke was angry with her, and understood why. She wanted to fix things between them though, and needed to keep her word to Skai Prisa's mother. If something happened to Clarke before Lexa could at least try to repair their relationship…

She shook her head to clear that thought. Clarke would stay safe and they would work things out. Lexa accepted Clarke's, "I'm not ready," after they kissed, and looked forward to the time that Clarke was willing to fan the spark between them.

In the meantime, she had memories of Clarke, her strength and compassion; her refusal to accept defeat; her scent and taste; the brilliance of her smile and the depths of her eyes.

The ease Lexa felt with Clarke was new to her. Her time with Costia was full of firsts for both of them, and Costia's murder by the queen of the Ice Nation left Lexa hollow. Until Clarke came into her tent, fearless and impertinent, Lexa ignored all attempts by anyone to get closer. She was heda, and no one could touch her. No one could ease her pain or salve her memories.

Clarke changed all of that without trying, without doing anything except being herself. She questioned Lexa, challenged her, made her reexamine her prior consideration of every subject they touched. Slowly, the hollow in Lexa began to fill with Clarke.

It terrified her.

So many things could happen. Everything could be destroyed before they even started or everything could go the way of the thoughts Lexa indulged for a few moments before sleep.

She ardently hoped the second would become more than a wish.

100 – 100 -100

Clarke walked down the mountain. She repeated the count of her dead, picturing those she knew or had seen alive and imagining those she hadn't. Clarke started with those who died in the drop ship's impact with Earth, and continued as she walked. The voices she knew filled her memories, distracting her from everything as she walked. When she came across water, she drank. When she saw a plant or berries she knew were safe, Clarke ate. She didn't stop to rest, just moved at a steady pace through the forest.

When it began to get dark, she momentarily wished that she'd brought along something beside a knife, pistol, and a few extra rounds of ammunition. There was nothing to be done about it tonight, and she forced herself into a bramble thicket. Maybe tomorrow night she would find a place to watch the stars. It had to be better than being constantly startled into wakefulness by her memories.

It was barely light when Clarke set off again. She found a stream and drank deeply, and continued across the valley between Mount Weather and its neighbor. Clarke eyed it speculatively, and began to climb again, picking up her count where she left off, and beginning again when she reached the end.

The next night, Clarke slept beneath a rock overhang. She trembled violently after waking in a sweat, uncertain whether she had cried out. There was no reason to shiver any longer against the cold rock, and Clarke began to climb again.

Each day, she became weaker from the lack of proper food. After the third day, she wasn't really hungry any more, although she took every opportunity to drink. On the fifth day she stumbled into a cave high on the unnamed mountain. Clarke rested for a short time, her litany of the dead continuing every waking moment.

The cave was used by someone before Clarke arrived. There was a small fire circle, filled now with ash and bits of burned wood. The walls held the odd design in black, red, and white. Clarke found their sources, charcoal from the fire, white and red clay deposits just outside.

And she decided what she had to do.

* * *

Trigedasleng is the Grounder language.  
Maun-de is The Mountain; Maunon are Mountain Men.  
Skaikru are people from the Ark Space Station. Trikru are the Woods Clan, the first Grounders the 100 encountered.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa ordered a feast to celebrate the fall of the Mountain and invited all of the Skaikru. She avoided the Skaikru leaders except for Marcus Kane, who was determined to speak with her. He left after a few moments of Lexa's assurance that Trikru would fulfill its part of their agreement.

Lexa left the party early and returned to her tent. She studied her maps, seeking the miracle of a mark showing Clarke's location.

Lexa's worry for Clarke was impossible to hide. Multiple times each day, her scouts returned downcast. It was as if Clarke had returned to the sky. Lexa stayed away from Camp Jaha after the feast, avoiding Abby's concern and Bellamy's anger. She sent her people to help them care for the wounded and begin to prepare for winter. Lexa silenced the grumbling of her people with indisputable facts: The Skaikru was the reason the Mountain returned their people. Skai Prisa destroyed the Mountain. There would be no more Reapers, and those who had been that way trickled back to their camp when they were deemed sufficiently well by Fisa Abi. Trikru had the same obligation to Skaikru that they had to every one of the 11 Clans, to provide aid and assistance so long as it did not endanger Trikru.

Nothing else was of any concern to them, and Lexa tended to the business of her Clan and Clarke's with a stoic exterior. Alone, she did her best not to give into her fears about Clarke's safety. Were it up to her, Lexa would have gone immediately to search for Clarke herself. She knew she could not, not as long as there was so much to do to prepare for winter.

Eight days after the Mountain fell, Lexa reached her limit. She left Indra nominally in charge, with a clear warning of what would befall her should Lexa learn Indra was anything less than helpful to Skaikru.

It took her only minutes to load a pack with things she and Clarke would need, primarily food and warm clothes. She walked away from the Trikru village, toward the hated mountain where Clarke was last seen.

Reason would not help, and that was why her scouts failed to locate Clarke. Lexa had her own litany of the dead, and they trailed her as she followed the paths of least resistance.

In the valley behind Mount Weather, she found the first evidence of Clarke's passage, the clear imprint of Clarke's boots in the damp sand near a stream, the place where she knelt to drink. Lexa lowered herself into those tracks and took her own drink. Afterward, she moved more quickly, still seeking the easiest way.

100 – 100 -100

The cave was a good place. Water, nuts, and berries were nearby, but Clarke resented the time gathering those essentials took from her purpose. After one day, she had completed three drawings on the cave wall, working until it was too dark to see before she retreated into the cave to try to rest.

She was awake most of the night, and at dawn went to gather her essentials before returning to her work. It was her duty to remember, her responsibility to ensure that she didn't forget a single one of them.

She spent longer on some portraits than others. The ones of those she knew well were full of detail. There were two of Atom, one before the hunting trip and the other of his acid burned body. Wells looked impassively at her although she had rarely seen him without a smile. Charlotte looked desperate and confused. Finn, just before she killed him to spare him the Grounders' justice, was relieved. On the second day, Clarke counted the 300 Trikru warriors who died at the bridge. Every four were marked by vertical slashes, and Clark ran a diagonal across the verticals and began again, a process that took much longer than their deaths, partly because she had to keep cutting her arm to get fresh blood for those marks. Jus drein jus daun, after all. Lexa had that right, but she was wrong about one thing: The dead were hungry, as well, and were not quiet about it.

Clarke's third full day of drawing was spent on one picture, of the charred skeletons surrounding the drop ship. When she finished it, Clarke vomited the little she had in her stomach and moved to a place she couldn't see her creation.

When Lexa found her, Clarke was intently working on a huge piece of wall, filling it with the Mountain Men as she left them. Her plan, when she finished it, was to draw each of them in life. It was slow going, between being cold and malnourished, and the arm she repeatedly sliced open was infected.

100 – 100 -100

Lexa easily scrambled up the mountain, seeing along the way where Clarke had paused to forage, drink, and rarely, rest. Clarke had walked away from her people with nothing except a gun and a knife, and it was obvious to Lexa that those were all she had. Clarke's resting places weren't completely in the open, but they were far from safe. There was no evidence of fire or any flattened space where bedding would have been, and Lexa moved as quickly as she could. The nights were growing colder. Winter was approaching, and the light clothes Clarke wore when she left would not be enough to protect her from the weather.

It was midday when Lexa found the cave. She stood in the entrance, enthralled by the portraits, wondering who these people were to Clarke, before moving into the cave. She smelled Clarke before she saw her, and watched her work until Clarke rolled up her sleeve and drew the blade across the soft underside of her forearm, across dozens of existing wounds.

Lexa dropped the pack and moved quickly to disarm Clarke. Clarke's surprise turned to confusion when she saw Lexa holding her knife. She glared at her after a second, and held out her hand, silently demanding return of her weapon. "Jus drein jus daun."

"The debt is paid, Clarke," Lexa answered in English.

"No." Clarke turned back to the wall and dug her fingers into her arm, pulling away skin and gathering blood. It was only fitting, for at the end the Mountain Men looked as if they had no skin. They were bright red, slick with burst blisters and fresh blood, gasping and moaning. At the time, it made Clarke physically ill. Now, it was another burden to carry.

Lexa tried to draw her attention. "Klark kom Skaikru."

Clark snorted and continued working. "Not Klark. Ripa."

"No."

Clarke ignored her, and Lexa permitted it until she couldn't bear it. She tried to pull Clarke away from the wall, and was surprised at the fight Clarke put up. Clarke was weak, though, and Lexa succeeded in dragging Clarke's twisting, squirming, protesting body toward the cave entrance. She snagged the pack along the way, and pulled Clarke out of the cave toward the nearest stream.

Lexa dropped the pack again and waded in, Clark still struggling against her. She dropped into deeper water, up to her chest, and swore while Clarke screamed. A few quick dunks removed a small portion of Clarke's filth, and Lexa hauled Clarke from the water and dropped her shivering form onto the ground.

She wanted warm, dry clothes, but a fire was more important. Clark's wounds had to be cleaned, and they needed something warm to eat and drink. Lexa hurried to gather what she needed, and soon flames warmed them. While water heated, Lexa wrestled Clarke from her filthy clothing and into the warm clothes she brought for the other woman. Then she hurried to change into her own dry clothes.

She prepared soup from the dried meat and herbs in her pack. Once she had Clarke settled somewhere, she would hunt. Until then, this would suffice. She allowed it to cool a bit before forcing Clarke to drink. The blonde still shivered, and Lexa hurried to rinse the cook pot and fill it again. While it heated, she got the first aid kit from her pack.

Clarke continued to shake with cold and protested halfheartedly while Lexa carefully cleaned her arm, applied salve, and wrapped it in bandages. The self-inflicted cuts were the worst injury. Clarke had many bruises and several wounds in various stages of healing, but her arm was infected, swollen, and hot.

The safest place for them to stay the night was in the cave, but Lexa refused to allow Clarke back there. She cut branches from evergreen trees and piled them close to the fire. She covered them with a cloth, and that with a warm skin.

Clarke gave only nominal resistance when Lexa moved her onto the skin and lay beside her. Lexa covered them both with a fur and pulled Clark close. She burned with fever and dropped in and out of sleep, and for the first time, Lexa wished she had brought someone who could help.

When Clarke's shaking was greatly reduced, Lexa left the makeshift bed. She tucked the skin securely around Clarke. Lexa ordered her priorities. The fire had to continue. They could eat from her pack again, but she would need more hot water to prepare broth and tea for Clarke. Lexa tried to keep Clarke in her sight while she gathered firewood, but it was an impossible task.

When she returned to their camp, she saw someone crouched over Clarke. Lexa dropped the firewood and took off at a run as she drew her sword. She was a few steps away when Octavia rose and turned to face her, removing her own weapon from her back.

"Heda," Octavia said, and lowered her weapon.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm worried about Clarke. And about you." She sheathed her sword and didn't mention that both Bellamy and Indra commanded her to follow Lexa, or that Lincoln was nearby preparing a more durable camp.

Lexa scowled and returned her sword to its scabbard. "Wood for the fire," she growled and jerked her head toward where it scattered when she feared for Clarke's safety.

Octavia nodded and went to gather the wood while Lexa checked on Clarke, who was again shivering. Lexa climbed in with the blonde to provide her body heat only to find that this time, she burned with fever.

Octavia stoked the fire and discreetly watched the couple. Lexa was careful and tender with Clarke, and kept her voice quiet as she directed Octavia to prepare broth and a tea to bring down Clarke's fever.

She did both without comment, and helped Lexa arrange a drowsy Clarke into resting with her back against Lexa's front so Clarke could drink more easily. Clarke didn't fight her this time, but managed only a few sips of tea before falling unconscious again.

"Heda," Octavia began hesitantly, "we have a small camp nearby."

"Who is we?"

"Lincoln and I, and you and Clarke. Nyko sent medicines with us."

"We will discuss this later, Octavia."

Octavia nodded.

Lexa turned Clarke so that she sat across her lap, and moved to the edge of the pile of branches. She stood, easily holding Clarke, and waited for Octavia to arrange the skin around the shivering blonde. She waited a bit longer for Octavia to put out the fire and gather the few things around it, and followed her into the forest.

100 – 100 -100

The camp Octavia and Lincoln prepared wasn't luxurious, but it was a far sight better than sleeping rough. There were tents on opposite sides of a roaring fire, and when Lincoln saw them approach, he jumped up to open the entrance of one.

Lexa was pleased to see a large impromptu bed in the center of it. Olivia pulled down the skins so Lexa and Clarke could enter, and covered them. "I'll be back with some food soon."

"Mochof, Octavia."

"Pro." Octavia inclined her head respectfully and exited the tent. Moments later, Lincoln stepped in. He carried warm stones, which he put on the ground around the bed. "What does she need?"

"She has fever and infection."

He nodded. "I will bring something soon. Do you need anything?"

Lexa shook her head. Neither Lincoln nor Octavia could give her what she required. Only the woman beside her could provide that.

100 – 100 -100

Between the three of them, they forced an entire mug of tea full of strong medicine and half a mug of warm broth into Clarke. Lexa remembered the scent and taste of the tea well, having been dosed with it many times after grave injuries. Its mixture of fever reducer, antibiotic, pain relief, and sleep aid would help Clarke if they could get it into her regularly.

Octavia was on watch, crouched near the fire, when Clarke's screams made her jump. She raced into the tent to find Lexa struggling to hold Clarke while she yelled and thrashed. It ended suddenly when Clarke slumped against Lexa.

"More tea and cool cloths," Lexa demanded.

Octavia raced to comply, and found Lincoln at the fire preparing the drink. He looked up at her. "Bring me the other medicines."

It was more difficult to get Clarke to drink the tea this time. The Skaikru antibiotic made it more bitter than usual, and the only reason she didn't spit it out was that Lincoln held her jaw shut.

100 – 100 -100

Lexa passed the rest of the night watching Clarke. Every time the woman moved or made a sound, Lexa softly reassured Clarke that she was safe and would be well soon. Clarke woke once and looked at her. "Are you dead?"

"No, Klark, and neither are you."

"I wish I were," Clarke answered and closed her eyes.

"I am happy you are not, and one day, you will be, too," Lexa promised. "Yu gonplei nou ste odon nowe."

* * *

Skai Prisa = Sky Princess. Fisa Abi = Dr. Abby Griffin.  
Jus drein jus daun = Blood must have blood.  
Klark kom Skaikru = Clarke of the Sky People  
Ripa = murderer or killer  
Mochof = Thank you. Pro = You're welcome.  
Yu gonplei nou ste odon nowe. = Your fight is not over.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke's fever did not abate, and late the next morning Lexa carried her back to the stream. This time, she hurriedly stripped them both to their undergarments and braced herself against the cold.

Clarke screamed when Lexa immersed her in the stream. The cold was a shock, unexpected but welcome against her burning skin. She tried to curl into Lexa, seeking warmth, and Lexa allowed it for a moment. "We must go under."

Clarke said nothing, and Lexa hoped that the slight movement of Clarke's head under her chin was acknowledgement. She went to her knees, counted to five, and stood.

When they left the water, Lincoln took Clarke. Octavia covered her with a skin while Lexa wrapped herself in another and got as close as she dared to the fire. They waited to see whether they would have to do it again, and an hour later, Lexa took Clarke into the stream again.

They did it twice more before Clarke's skin stopped feeling like fire. When she was sure another trip into the water wasn't necessary, Lexa dressed. She took Clarke from Lincoln, who tucked the fur securely around Clarke. While Lexa returned to their main camp, Lincoln and Octavia cleared away their temporary one.

As soon as it was available, Lexa forced more tea into Clarke. She watched intently while Lincoln removed the wet, stinking bandage from Clarke's arm. He cleaned it carefully, applied the salve, and wrapped it again before silently leaving them.

Lexa called him back. "We need horses. Bring my pack."

He did as instructed, and she removed one arm from Clarke to rummage inside and remove a small leather pouch. She handed it to Lincoln. "To bargain."

Lincoln nodded again. He was still angry with Lexa for leaving Skai Prisa to finish their fight, and did not trust himself to speak without letting it show.

"Hurry," Lexa urged, and a moment later, Lincoln was gone.

100 – 100 -100

Clark rumbled and raged in her sleep. She fought Lexa's embrace, tried time and again to twist away. Each time, Lexa soothed her as best she could. She told Clarke everything she could about how their Clans were working together to insure survival of both, and something more than that. She did not tell Clarke any of the things she really wanted to say. Lexa wanted Clarke to hear her when she said those words.

Every few hours, Octavia came in with medicine or broth, and each time they fought Clarke, forcing her to drink.

"Where will we go, Heda?" Octavia asked softly after one battle.

"Clarke and I will go to Polis. You and Lincoln will return to our Clans."

100 – 100 -100

Lincoln returned with four horses. Three bore saddles and packs, while the fourth was solely for baggage. It carried several larger packs with everything and anything Lexa and Clarke might need to reach Polis.

He entered the tent with a rolled map and showed her how it had been marked with the local villages and the quickest way to Polis. "Mochof, Linkon kom Trikru en kom Skaikru."

"Heda," he began.

Lexa cut him off. "We will talk at mid-winter or when Clarke and I return, whichever is first. Help them Linkon."

"Sha, Heda." He left them again, and Lexa heard his low voice and Octavia's higher one, but couldn't distinguish words. After a few minutes, they both entered the tent holding mugs for all of them, and Lexa understood that they didn't want to say goodbye.

They helped her with Clarke, and were able to get her to drink all of the tea and bit of broth. Lexa ate what was offered, and washed it down with broth. When they finished, Lincoln left the tent with the mugs and Octavia helped Lexa dress Clarke in several warm layers.

Lexa carried her from the tent and studied her options. She realized her error after she mounted her horse and Lincoln handed Clarke up to her. "Clear the camp and catch up to us. At the next village, we will send messengers." She looked past Lincoln to Octavia. "With us, Octavia," she instructed, and clucked the horse into motion without waiting for acknowledgement.

100 – 100 -100

Dozens of other circumstances would make the ride pleasurable, but none of them were present. Clarke was draped in a fur, and Lexa pulled her cloak around both of them. She kept her arms around Clarke, alert for a spike in Clarke's temperature or the beginning of nightmares. Caring for Clarke meant she couldn't ride as quickly as she liked, but Lexa kept a steady pace. She watched the clouds overhead, smelled the coming snow and hoped that it would stay in the higher elevations for now and give her the time needed to reach safety.

By the time they reached the first village, Lincoln rode with them. He and Octavia stayed behind Lexa as guards would. It appeared that everyone in the village came out to wait for Heda and Skai Heda. The stories reached even this remote area, that there was peace between all the Clans because of Heda, and that the Mountain was destroyed by Skai Prisa.

Lexa ignored the stares and cheers, although she was glad to hear Clarke cheered as much as she was. She spoke quickly with Rish, the village leader, and accepted his offer for their healer to examine Clarke. Lexa reluctantly allowed Octavia and Lincoln to take Clarke to the healer while she stayed with Rish. While they spoke, Lexa quickly wrote messages to be carried to Indra and to Polis, and handed them off to messengers with instruction to hurry.

Once all of the niceties had been observed, Lexa went to the healer's home and watched her finish wrapping Clarke's arm. Clarke was pale and sweating again, and Lexa moved her enough to sit behind Clarke, resting the blonde's back against her chest.

The tea the healer brought smelled different, and Lexa frowned. Before she could protest, the healer explained about the additional herbs in the tea, and Lexa accepted the mug. She was familiar with the battle to get Clarke to eat or drink, and knew how to get past Clarke's weak attempts to avoid taking in anything.

This time, Clarke was cooler and less restless before the mug was empty, and again, Lincoln handed her up to Lexa after she mounted her horse. Lexa promised to return to this village in spring. In her head, she was making a list of the things she could do to improve it. Anyone who helped Clarke would receive Lexa's assistance in return, especially the healer who provided enough herbal sachets for Clarke to reach Polis.

They avoided the villages after that. Lexa did not want to lose the time necessary to deal with them. It was more important to get Clarke to Polis, where she could be tended constantly by healers until she was well. When night drew near, Lincoln set up a tent for Lexa and Clarke while Octavia built a fire and heated water for Clarke's tea and broth.

100 – 100 -100

The dead murmured to Clarke, and she replied, sometimes by whisper, sometimes by scream. The few moments they left her alone, she watched those she loved leave her. Lexa was always last, and that always hurt the most. Clarke whimpered in protest and thrashed against Lexa and the skins that restrained her. She didn't understand what was happening and thought that if this was her punishment, she deserved all of it, the constant seesaw between freezing and burning, the ache in every inch of her body but especially her arm, the near constant darkness.

Sometimes she was certain Lexa was there, felt Lexa's strong arms around her and smelled her enticing scent. Others, she was certain that she was alone in the cave, working on her penance. She had much to do. There were so many to remember, so much blood and fire.

"Klark, drink," Lexa urged.

That voice wasn't real, either, she decided. How could it be? Lexa abandoned her to the Mountain Men. Why would she be there now, speaking with affection? The scalding liquid was just another punishment, and most times she accepted it.

100 – 100 -100

Lincoln and Octavia took turns standing watch. There were few things to fear, and their primary duty was ensuring that Clarke was dosed with tea and hydrated with broth. Lexa slept intermittently. Any movement or sound by Clarke pulled her immediately into alertness, as did the regular interruptions of Lincoln and Octavia.

Those two understood the urgency of Lexa's flight to Polis and the depth of her concern for Clarke. They worked together to ensure that Clarke and Lexa had everything they needed. By the time it was light enough to move, their camp was packed up and the group was again on the move toward Polis. Lexa estimated that it would take three more days, but hoped to do it two. She prodded the horse to move faster.

Lexa's determination brought them to Polis' gates early on the third day. Clarke seemed slightly better, but Lexa thought she saw the telltale sign of blood poisoning moving up Clarke's arm. She ignored the rituals expected of the returning commander to rush Clarke to the healers, and protested indignantly when they forced her out with direction to return in the morning.

Lexa stalked angrily from the healers' building to her home. Things waited there for her attention, but she couldn't provide it. She could think of nothing but Clarke.

It was Octavia who called her out. Other people needed Lexa, and their needs could not wait. Clarke was with the healers. It was unfair of Lexa to take her anxiety out on people who did not deserve it. Lexa needed to read reports and reply to them. She needed to bathe and put on clean clothes. She needed to eat a real meal, and most of all, Octavia pointed out, Lexa needed to rest. She would be of no use to anyone if she became ill herself.

Lexa sulked, but did what was necessary. After cleaning up and eating, she spent several hours slogging through the paperwork on her desk. After midnight, when most people were asleep, she left her home and returned to the healers.

Lexa bullied her way inside and spent the rest of the night sitting beside Clarke's bed, holding the hand of Clarke's uninjured arm.

100 – 100 -100

Days found Lexa impatient at best and short tempered at worse. The unfortunate warriors who sparred with her left with bruises and in need of stitches. There were no niceties at meetings. The supplicants entered, stated their business, and left. Those who were slow received the sharp side of Lexa's tongue.

She spent every spare moment at the healers' house, waiting for Clarke to return to her. When she did, it wasn't what Lexa expected.

Clarke's arm was healing slowly, and she was slower still to regain her strength. Each time Clarke tried to force Lexa to leave, the older woman sat still and silent until the storm passed. Lexa told herself it meant that Clarke was getting better, although she didn't believe it. She was improving physically, but emotionally, Clarke was still a mess. Lexa's orders to the healers were concise. Clarke was never to be alone. She was not to leave the healers' house. Nothing sharp or otherwise dangerous was allowed near her.

Despite this, Clarke managed to slip away repeatedly. Each time, she was found further from the healers, and when she was stopped at Polis' main gate by the night guards, Lexa personally went to fetch Clarke and brought her, over Clarke's protests, to her home.

To ensure that Clarke listened, Lexa tied her to a chair, which made Clarke howl angrily. When Clarke's anger burned out, Lexa pulled a chair close to Clarke and sat across from her. "You must stop this."

"By order of the mighty Commander," Clarke sneered.

"No, Clarke, because you are not yet well."

"I don't care what you want, Commander."

"What about what your friends want? Your mother?"

"They don't need me. All I do is hurt them and kill them."

"You saved them, Clarke. You saved your people and my people. They are safe and well because you saved them."

"I killed who knows how many other people to save those few."

"Sometimes, that is what it means to be a leader." Lexa paused and took a deep breath. "We must do what is best for them."

"I killed babies, Lexa. Whole families. I killed so many I can't count them all, and for what?"

"For peace, Clarke."

Clarke snorted. "Not my peace."

"We do not get to always have peace. We do what has to be done so someone else does not have to carry the burden of doing it."

"I'm tired. I can't do it."

"You are stronger than you know, Clarke. Your people believe in you. My people believe in you. I believe in you. You are heartsick, but in time, you will learn to live with your actions."

"And if I don't?"

"You will."

"I need to finish the pictures."

"I will make sure you have what you need."

"Untie me."

"Give me your word you won't run off again. If you wish to leave, I will permit it, but you must wear appropriate clothing and accept a guard."

Although she should have known better, Lexa took Clarke's silence as assent. She was unprepared for Clarke's onslaught once she was free, but managed to subdue her. Lexa pinned her to the floor, one hand holding both of Clarke's above her head while she used her body weight to prevent Clarke from moving. Except for a split lip from a head butt, she was uninjured and quite glad that Clarke's strength was still drained from being ill.

"Let me go," Clarke protested weakly.

"Yu gonplei nou ste odon nowe. Yu laik Klark kom Skaikru. Yu laik Heda Skaikru. Yu frag Maun-de. Your heart holds no weakness. Skaikru en Trikru need you. I need you," Lexa finished softly.

For a moment, Clarke thought Lexa would kiss her again, and she wasn't sure what she would do.

"It will not always hurt like this," Lexa promised, and released Clarke's hands.

Clarke slapped her.

Lexa nodded and got to her feet. She watched Clarke stand. "In the morning, you may do as you wish. Tonight, you stay with me."

"I will not."

"You will." Lexa darted forward and hoisted Clarke over her shoulder, unconcerned about Clarke's fists beating her back. She went into her bedroom and threw Clarke onto the bed. Before Clarke could move, Lexa lay atop her. "Sleep, Clarke," she ordered, and waited until Clarke was asleep to close her eyes.

* * *

Yu gonplei nou ste odon nowe. Yu laik Klark kom Skaikru. Yu laik Heda Skaikru. Yu frag Maun-de. = Your fight is not over. You are Clark of the Sky People. You are Commnder of the Sky People. You destroyed The Mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke still slept when Lexa woke. She took in the other woman's features, and tentatively ran one finger gently across Clarke's eyebrow. She understood Clarke's pain. She had destroyed entire villages, more than she cared to remember. It hurt her, and she was trained in the ways of war. Clarke had learned the hardest lessons in a matter of weeks, with no assistance. Before she got out of bed, she kissed Clarke's forehead gently and inhaled deeply. She could be patient.

By the time Clarke entered the main room, Lexa's orders had been carried out. Clarke wore the clean clothes left on the bed for her, which were sturdy and warmer than what she had been wearing in the healers' house. Lexa gestured toward a table full of food, and joined Clarke there.

"Before you go, there are things you need to know."

"I can take care of myself."

"You cannot. I have assigned you two guards. They will stay out of your way, but you will not leave without them. At midwinter, there will be a feast here. All of the Clan leaders will be here, and I would like very much for you to come. I will arrange for anyone you wish to come, as well."

Clarke continued eating and gave no sign that she heard Lexa.

"I will help you, Clarke, if you will stay. The things you have done, I have done. War is ugly, and it changes us, and it may even break us."

"Did it break you?"

"No. That was something else."

"Costia."

Lexa stiffened for a moment. "We do not stay broken unless we do not face what we have done."

"What have you done, Lexa?"

"What I had to."

Clarke snorted. "So you left me and my people in the mountain to die."

"Yes." Lexa kept her voice neutral.

"You would do it again."

"If"

"You would do it again," Clarke repeated over her.

"Yes."

Clarke pushed away from the table and left.

100 – 100 -100

There were few things on which Bellamy and Indra agreed. The need to hurry preparations for winter was one. Ensuring the safety of Clarke and Lexa was another. After Lexa dismissed Indra, she quickly located Bellamy. As much as he hated the thought of his sister leaving, he agreed that Lincoln and Octavia were the best emissaries to send after them. A few hours after Lexa left, Lincoln and Octavia followed.

In the meantime, there was work to do. The urgency of the Grounders as they prepared for winter spurred Bellamy and the 44 into action. The adults of the Ark did not understand their insistence on moving quickly, and while the teens worked, they debated moving into the Mountain. Marcus Kane was the only one who grasped the situation. He worked beside them, leaving only to attend meetings that left him increasingly frustrated. No matter what the other Ark residents believed, Marcus understood that Abby Griffin was not in charge. The Chancellor pin she wore meant nothing here.

There was grumbling among the adults as they were sent to learn the tasks and gather the materials they needed to survive. Hunting parties went out every day and returned with meat and hides that had to be preserved. Other groups cut and stacked wood. Two smaller groups built small dwellings.

Bellamy took Clarke's instruction to care for their people seriously. He spoke to each of the 44 every day, thanking them for their labors and urging them to learn all they could from their allies, including how to fight.

Abby screamed the first time she saw Bellamy and Indra spar, and forced herself through the crowd watching them. She stepped between student and teacher at the wrong time, her yells of "Stop!" unheeded. Bellamy was unable to slow his charge and he took Abby to the ground.

He swore in Trigedasleng as he got up, and Indra smirked at him as she and Bellamy hoisted Abby to her feet.

"This stops now," Abby demanded.

"No, it does not," Bellamy countered evenly.

"I am the Chancellor, and you will do as I say."

"Clarke is"

"Clarke isn't here! And if she were, I would still be in charge."

The crowd shuffled around them. Trikru watched the argument quietly while Skaikru murmured their disapproval.

"We follow Clarke," Bellamy said, keeping his tone calm.

"Clarke is a child," Abby yelled, exasperated. "You are all children."

At that, Indra had enough. "Skai Prisa is heda," she barked at Abby. "These are warriors. Skai Heda left Belomi to command in her absence. He does her bidding despite your meddling."

"This is none of your business," Abby answered angrily. "You took my daughter. You took"

Marcus Kane materialized behind Abby. "Enough," he growled.

Abby turned on him. "Stay out of this."

"Come with me," he said, and gripped Abby's upper arm. Despite her struggle against him, he pulled her toward the Ark entrance. The crowd stepped aside to create a path for them, and closed ranks once they passed.

"Sorry about that," Bellamy told Indra.

"Again," she answered, and they returned to the training session.

100 – 100 -100

Marcus alternately dragged and pushed Abby through the Ark and into her assigned room. He jerked the door closed once they were inside. "Are you out of your mind?"

"How dare you?"

"How dare I? Are you blind, Abby? Have you spoken with any of those so-called children? Have you spoken with the Grounders? You decreed the alliance would stand and now you're doing everything you can to destroy it. Everyone out there, every single one of them, has been working from waking to sleeping. Haven't you seen the storeroom? It's full to bursting. So are the other two those _children_ built. Do you see the piles of wood? Do you see the homes they built? Do you see them getting stronger every day?"

"I see," Abby snapped, "that we are forgetting where we come from."

"Where we come from doesn't matter any more. We are here now, Abby, and the only reason we are alive is because of Clarke. The only reason I'm speaking with you now is because of the respect everyone out there has for Clarke."

"I am in charge."

"You are not. You may be Chancellor, but Bellamy is in charge, and not just because Clarke said so. He has earned the respect of our people and the Grounders. He and Indra work together not only because the Commander decreed it but because they have come to respect each other. If you continue as you have, you will not like the outcome, Abby."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. I'm trying to get you to see reason."

"They took my child from me."

Marcus shook his head. "Clarke left on her own and will return when she is ready. When that happens, what do you want her to hear? That her mother tried to undo all of her work? How do you think she'll take that?"

"Clarke will listen to me."

"Abby, Clarke may listen, but she will not do anything except what she feels is best for her people. And they are her people. She is their leader. This is evolution. The adaptable survive and the rest are left behind to perish. I'm going to survive. Are you?"

He left her without waiting for an answer.

100 – 100 -100

That evening, Abby stayed in the shadows of the communal mess hall and watched. She had been too worried for Clarke and too busy with meetings and those who still needed medical care to pay much attention to what had been going on. One of the things she missed was the construction of the communal kitchen and mess hall.

There were many new buildings, and most of the Arkers and all of the 44 supplemented their wardrobes with new warm clothes made of leather and skins. They mingled easily during the meal, and afterward stayed around the main fire, drinking and laughing together.

Bellamy moved easily through the crowd, stopping here and there to speak with individuals. He did not discriminate, and gave the same time and attention to the Ark adults as he did to the 44 and the Grounders. When he and Indra left the gathering, everyone but the guards soon left for their beds.

Abby didn't sleep. She spent the night watching guards come and go, and in the morning saw that Bellamy and Indra were first to arrive. They talked quietly, stopping their conversation as people came to them. Abby realized that they were reporting in and getting the day's assignments.

She got her breakfast and ate alone. Finished, she went outside and shivered. Everything was covered in heavy frost and her breath hung in the air. She was headed back into the Ark when Marcus approached. He wore a heavy coat and carried another that he held open for Abby. "Walk with me," he invited, and she did.

He maintained a neutral tone with her as he showed her all that had been accomplished. What had once been two armed camps now looked like a village. There was order to the arrangement of buildings. Trikru and Skaikru work parties moved purposefully to their duties, speaking both English and Trigedasleng, occasionally laughing. The training area was full of pairs and groups learning and practicing with and without weapons.

It infuriated Abby. All of this had been done without her input or consent. She realized then the extent of her powerlessness, and stopped.

Marcus returned to her when he realized Abby was no longer beside him. "This is evolution," he repeated. "All species adapt or perish. Even ours."

She glared at him and turned on her heel. Patients in the Medbay needed attention, and she needed all of this to be out of her sight.

100 – 100 -100

Before Lincoln and Octavia left for home, Lexa met with them to say goodbye. She entrusted them with messages and asked them to tell anyone who asked that Clarke was healing.

"Is she?" Octavia asked.

"Sha. It is slow, but there is progress." Lexa ignored Octavia's pointed look at her lip. "Three wagons will follow. They will have enough guards. Do not wait for them."

Lincoln shuffled the papers in his hand. "There is nothing here for Abby."

"I do not know what to say."

"I'll talk to her," Octavia volunteered.

"Mochof, Octavia."

100 – 100 -100

When scouts reported that Octavia and Lincoln would soon arrive, Bellamy and Indra acknowledged the news and continued sparring. They ignored the commotion of their arrival and finished the workout before going to the shelter prepared for the couple. They weren't there long before the travelers arrived.

Bellamy hugged his sister tightly before asking, "Any news?"

"Clarke is safe in Polis. Heda is attending to business there."

Lincoln pulled the stack of messages from inside his jacket and shuffled through them until he found those addressed to Indra and Bellamy. Both read them impatiently. Indra's was, as she expected, instruction to report back what had been done and what tasks remained. Bellamy's reiterated that the alliance between Trikru and Skaikru held, and repeated Octavia's report about Clarke.

"Heda sent supplies, as well. The wagons should reach us within three days," Lincoln said.

"We do not need anything," Indra said.

Lincoln shrugged. "I have more messages to deliver, unless there is something you need of me. We can speak at length later."

"I have to talk to Abby," Octavia added. "See you at dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

It took Octavia longer than she expected to reach the Medbay where she knew Abby was working. It seemed that everyone wanted to speak with her, so she promised them her time later, and finally reached her destination.

Abby was in the small office attached to the Medbay, and Octavia rapped on the door frame.

Abby looked up at her, and Octavia was surprised by the change. Abby looked worn and angry. "So nice of you to return," Abby greeted her.

"Heda asked me to tell you about Clarke."

"How is she?"

"She's safe. She's healing. Lexa won't let anything happen to her."

"I don't give a damn about Lexa. How. Is. Clarke."

"She was sick, Abby, really sick. Physically, she is much better. Emotionally, she's still struggling."

"Where is she?"

"In Polis."

"Of course she is, because what Lexa wants, Lexa gets."

"It's not like that, Abby."

"Then tell me how it is, Octavia of Trikru, because all I hear is another damn grounder keeping me from my daughter."

"Clarke would have died, Abby. Lexa saved her."

"Saved her or saved her precious alliance?"

"Lexa saved Clarke's life because she cares for her, not because it was politically expedient. She sent three wagons of supplies back with me and Lincoln because she wants all of us to get through winter in safety and comfort. So whatever your problem with Lexa is, get over it." Octavia turned on her heel before Abby could say anything else to anger her.

She went directly to Raven's workshop and watched her work, bent over some gizmo with a tool in each hand.

"I know you're there, O. I'll be done in a minute."

"I missed you, too."

Raven finished her task before sliding from her stool. Octavia met her in the middle of the room. After a strong hug, Raven asked, "So what's the news?"

"Things are a little crazy."

"Aren't they always?"

"Not like this."

"So tell me all ready," Raven demanded impatiently.

Octavia told her everything, and when she finished, Raven leaned back against her workbench. "Holy shit."

"I know."

"Let me make sure I got this all. Lexa is in love with Clarke. Clarke lost her marbles, and Lexa's helping her find them."

"That's it in a nutshell."

"Damn."

Octavia nodded and changed the subject. They were still talking two hours later when they made their way to the mess hall.

100 – 100 -100

Clarke's guards trailed her through Polis. Clarke instinctively headed toward the open sky above the harbor, but it was slow going. It seemed like every person in Polis wanted to touch her or speak with her or give her something, and Clarke stayed in a state of near panic. These people saw her as something she was not, and there were so many of them. Not even when the Ark residents gathered for Unity Day celebrations had she seen so many people in so small a space.

The harbor was full and the wharf was busy with stevedores, sailors, and traders. She did her best to slip through the crowd to the end of the bulkhead, and jumped down onto the damp brown sand. She walked quickly, away from the noise and crowds, and was careful not to look back at Polis.

She wasn't far from the city when the breeze shifted and she smelled the ocean for the first time. Clarke wondered how far away it was. From the Ark, the seas were enormous swaths of blue. This water was something more than green and less than blue, and left foamy trails where it repeatedly lapped against the sand. Half an hour of walking left Polis and its noise behind.

The air smelled fresh and the constant sound of the small waves was soothing. On her left, the land rose in red cliffs, and on her right was water. Clarke approached it, timing her approach, and scooped up water. In her hand, it was clear, and an experimental taste revealed it to be slightly salty. She noticed a shell in the sand and picked it up. Something at the base of the cliffs caught her eye, and she picked up a triangular tooth that filled her hand. 'A fossil,' she recalled, all that was left of an animal that must have been massive.

Clarke weaved between the water and the foot of the cliff, picking up and examining many things. She kept the first shell she picked up, although she found more attractive ones, and all of the teeth. Only one other was as large as the one she found first. She didn't realize how long she had been gone until one of the guards called her. Clarke had forgotten they were there. "What?"

"We should return. It will be full dark before we near Polis."

"I'm not going back."

"Heda," he began.

"I am Skai Heda," Clarke interrupted imperiously, "and no one, not even Lexa, tells me what to do." She turned on her heel and continued down the beach.

Behind her, the guards debated which of them would return to Polis and which would brave a freezing night on the water. Seniority won, and Lang began to jog toward the city, hoping Heda would have mercy.

100 – 100 -100

After they finished eating, Bellamy invited Octavia to walk with him. He had questions, and he hoped she had answers. The temperature dropped precipitously after sundown, but they were both dressed in layers.

"Well?" Bellamy demanded as soon as they were away from the guards.

"Well what, Bell?"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Why isn't Clarke with you? Why didn't she send any messages of her own?"

"She's sick. Really sick, and it's going to take time for her to get better."

"Bullshit."

Octavia stopped and put her hand on his arm. "No, Bell, no bullshit. She was out of her head for days. I don't know what she did to her arm, but it was cut to pieces. If Clarke wanted to be here, she would be here if Heda had to carry her."

"I guess I'm supposed to be thankful that the Commander rescued her," Bellamy answered sarcastically.

"If you're glad that Clarke is alive, then yes, you are."

"It's not fair, O."

"Life's not fair, Bell. We make of it what we can. It's freezing out here, and I haven't had a drink in ages. Let's go."

He nodded and they went back to the lights and fires and voices of their home.

100 – 100 -100

When Lang reported to Lexa, he was glad that she did not order him to the boats or demand his head. Instead, she sent him to the stables and told him that the next time she saw him, he would die unless Clarke preceded him.

At the stables, three horses were ready for him. All three had bulging saddlebags and tightly rolled skins slung across the animals' rumps. Lang took every shortcut he knew, and found Braddock and Clarke three hours later.

Clarke was wrapped in Braddock's cloak and had her back against the cliff. Braddock sat opposite her, his back to the water, a small fire between them. Braddock looked up when he heard the horses, and sighed softly. At least there were supplies.

While Lang tended the horses, Braddock prepared a shelter for Clarke. That finished, he gave her a packet of food and ushered her into the lean-to and between layers of skins. To his relief, Skai Heda did not argue. She did not eat, but lay down and went to sleep.

A few hours later, her screams woke Lang and brought Braddock to his feet, unsheathing his weapon in the process. Clarke's screams became whimpers, and they put their weapons away. Both men had wondered why Heda chose them to guard Clarke, and this was their answer. Lang was one of the returned Reapers, and Braddock had needed much time to recover after being part of the devastation Trikru delivered to the Azgeda after they killed Heda's beloved. They both had come back after being broken, and it was clear to them that Clarke was broken. It was also clear that if Clarke incurred any hurt, Heda would make them pay.

Clarke's sleep was broken by nightmares. She saw blood and body parts, all the damage she did. She saw her father being floated, heard Wells try to protect her, saw explosions and fire, heard the death cries of Mount Weather.

She woke to the smell of cooking meat and the cries of seabirds circling a school of bait fish. Clarke was exhausted, and didn't understand why last night was so much harder than previous ones. Still, she stretched and left the warmth of her bed for that of the fire.

Both men greeted her respectfully, and gave her food before getting their own. Clarke saw the horses and dimly remembered the ride to Polis. At the time, she thought it a fever dream of constant gentle motion in Lexa's arms. She swallowed a mouthful of fish and asked, "Will you teach me to ride?"

"Sha, Skai Heda, if that is what you wish," Lang answered.

Clarke couldn't contain her snort. She wished for nothing except solitude and peace so she could complete her penance. Learning to ride a horse was something that would help her reach that goal.

Riding was more difficult than it looked, but Clark learned enough to keep her seat. When she was comfortable, she urged her horse into a gallop and tore down the beach, splashing through the water's edge. For the first time, she felt a bit of happiness.

A bird streaked in front of them, its path from the top of the cliff to the water placing it directly in the horse's sight. It shied at the speed of its approach, and Clarke landed hard in the freezing water. She cut her hand on a shell getting up, but paid no mind as she watched the horse continue along the shoreline without her. Clarke swore softly and started after it, trying to ignore the burning cold water that soaked her clothing.

When her guards rode up a few minutes later, Clarke was shivering violently. Lang pulled her up onto his horse and she held on tightly during the run back to camp. He ordered her to strip and get into bed while he built the fire back up. He was glad they hadn't broken camp earlier. He set water to boil and quickly searched for the pack containing clothes for Clarke.

He kept his back to her while she changed, and when she was finished, she approached the fire. Clarke continued to shake and refused Lang's repeated requests that she return to the skins, so he didn't completely fill the mug of tea he handed to her. She huddled around it, staring into the fire. Her dousing brought to mind the repeated dunkings to which Lexa subjected her. Clarke gulped the tea, put down the mug, and began to walk away from Polis.

The chill stayed with her. Her feet were numb from the water in her boots. She ignored both of her guards' suggestions to get back on the horse and trudged on, head bowed, hands rubbing together in an effort to generate some warmth. The second time she stumbled, Clarke was slow to rise.

Braddock slipped from his horse and picked her up. He passed Clarke up to Lang. It wasn't an easy task. Clarke fought their efforts to help, but she was still weak and her body temperature was dangerously low. Before he galloped off to warn the healers that Clarke was coming, he tucked two skins around her and saw that her lips were nearly as blue as her eyes.

Lang nudged the horse into a trot. Clarke still struggled against him, but it was like holding a child. He kept one arm around her, keeping her close to his body. With the other, he made certain that neither her movement nor the horse's dislodged her covers.

100 – 100 -100

Lexa did not sleep well knowing that Clarke was outside Polis, headed somewhere that Lexa couldn't protect her. It was the first night they spent apart since Lexa found Clarke in the cave. She recalled the drawings. Some of the people looked like they could step out of the rock and resume the life that was taken.

That was the reason there was an extra package in Clarke's saddlebags. It held paper, pencils, ink, and brushes. Clarke said she needed to finish her work; she had not said she needed to finish it in the cave. Lexa hoped Clarke never went near that place again. It was a tomb, same as Maun-de, same as the remains of TonDC.

The sound of hoof beats caught her attention. Horses were not usually allowed in the streets of Polis, and galloping horses were forbidden except for scouts with urgent messages. Her stomach turned as she feared the incoming dispatch.

Braddock was breathing hard when he entered the Commander's space. "Heda."

"Tell me."

"Skai Heda fell from her horse. She is on the way to the healers now."

"How did she fall?"

"The horse shied and she could not keep her seat. She landed in the water."

"Is she injured?"

"I do not know, Heda. She is very cold."

"Bring her here. Pray she lives, Braddock."

He bowed his head as Lexa stormed past him.

Braddock returned to his horse to meet Lang and tell him to bring Clarke to Lexa. Both men soon arrived. Lang handed Clarke down to Lexa, a task made easier by Clarke's lack of consciousness.

The healers followed Lexa inside. She strode through the house and lay Clarke on her bed. It was warm; Lexa had issued orders left and right while she waited. She stripped Clarke to her underclothing, swearing at the salt water that poured from her boots. Lexa removed her clothing and got in bed with Clarke. She pulled the furs around them and yelled for more stones to warm the bed.

The healers got no closer to Clarke than the side of the bed. Lexa refused to uncover Clarke at all, and sent all but one of them away. She slid down in the bed, pulling Clarke with her, and threw the covers over their heads.

Lexa never felt a body as cold as Clarke's that wasn't dead, but she slowly warmed. The heating stones were changed frequently, and Lexa held Clarke as close as possible. Her hands moved constantly, creating friction with Clarke's skin to generate more heat.

Clarke continued to breathe. Under the skins, it was the only way Lexa knew Clarke still lived. She was completely still, her body slack and pliable, but her body temperature continued to rise incrementally.

When Clarke murmured, Lexa crooned back and released a sigh of relief. She stuck her head out from under the blankets. It was late, so she sent the healer away, went back under the furs with Clarke, and slept.

* * *

Azgeda = Ice Nation


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke was still asleep when Lexa woke. She was slightly warmer than Lexa, but not feverish, and Lexa risked exposing their heads to the air. She stroked Clarke's blonde locks and waited for her to wake.

She knew people were in her waiting room. Their soft conversations were indistinct, but Lexa had a good idea of who was there. Braddock and Lang, no doubt, were waiting to learn what she would do to them. There was probably a healer or two, and at least one guard. Fortunately, she had nothing scheduled today.

Clarke burrowed closer and Lexa smiled. Anger faded if not fed, and Lexa would do everything possible not to annoy Clarke.

The door opened slightly, and the healer closed it quickly after entering. He approached slowly. "May I," he began.

"We need food. Stew. Meat, not fish. Tea, too, and fresh water. Send Braddock and Lang in," Lexa directed.

The healer nodded and was quicker to depart than he had arrived. A few moments later, Braddock and Lang stood in her sight, heads bowed, silent although they wanted to ask about Clarke. Lexa stared at them. She was still undecided whether they should be punished.

"Leave them alone, Lexa. They didn't do anything wrong," Clarke croaked.

Lexa's attention immediately shifted to Clarke. "How do you feel?"

"Not sure yet."

"We will have food and drink very soon."

"Good." Clarke raised her head enough to look at her guards. "Go."

They nodded once in acknowledgement and left.

"You can't order my warriors to do anything," Lexa protested.

"Just did. They're mine now. You gave them to me."

"They are your guards, not your property."

Clarke scoffed and changed the subject. "How do I keep ending up in your bed?"

"It's where you belong."

"You did not just say that."

"We can argue later, Klark. You worried me, and you are here because there is no place safer."

Clarke grunted as the door opened. The way Lexa said her name was different, intimate, affectionate.

Three people came in, two with trays and one with arms full of clothing. They put everything down and stoked the fire before departing. Lexa slid from bed, picked up one tray, and brought it back with her.

"Are you going to feed me, too?" Clarke asked, amusement obvious in her voice.

"If you like."

"I'm pretty sure you'd like." Clarke climbed out of bed. She went close to the fire and began sorting the pile of clothing, dressing as quickly as she could. "Where are my boots?"

"What are you doing?" Lexa left the bed and joined Clark at the fireplace. She, too, dressed quickly.

"Looking for my boots."

"They are being cleaned and repaired. They were full of water." Lexa offered Clarke a pair of new lighter boots obviously intended for wear in the city.

Clarke eyed them doubtfully, but put them on anyway. She started for the door.

"Stay and eat with me, please," Lexa asked.

The please made Clarke decide to stay, at least for breakfast, and she sat at the table. Lexa got the tray from the bed before joining her.

"If you feel up to it, I'd like to show you Polis today."

Clarke shook her head vehemently. There were too many people yesterday, too many hands reaching for her.

Concern warred with anger that someone upset Clarke. "Did something happen?"

"No."

"I will flay them myself."

Clarke raised her head and looked at Lexa. "You will not. It's not their fault, Lexa."

"They are supposed to protect you."

"They did." She lowered her head again.

"Beja, Klark, tell me what happened."

There it was again, her name from Lexa's mouth, different than her regular tone. "Nothing bad, just, everyone wants to talk or touch me. They act like I'm a hero."

"You are. Maunon terrorized us as long as anyone remembers. For generations, they took our people, killed them, turned them into weapons against us. You ended that, Clarke. People are grateful."

Clarke's stomach turned and she pushed her plate away. "That makes it worse," she said quietly.

Someone knocked on the door, and Lexa fought the urge to behead whoever it was. "Bants," she yelled, and Clarke twitched. Lexa reached out and put her hand on Clarke's arm. The blonde trembled, and Lexa left her seat. She bent over slightly, wrapped her arms around Clarke, and was gratified when Clarke leaned into her for a few moments. When Clarke withdrew, Lexa returned to her seat. "I am at your command today."

"I want to see the ocean."

"It is too far to reach today."

"What's it like?"

Lexa thought before answering. "Big. Loud. Messy. It smells nearly as good as the forest around TonDC."

"What color is it?"

"It depends. Sometimes it is blue, sometimes green, sometimes gray. It always moves."

"How far?"

"At least a week's ride. We will go when it is warmer."

"Yeah," Clark sighed, "I've had enough of being cold."

"I know what we can do today." Lexa smiled at Clarke. "You will enjoy it."

Before they left, Lexa stepped outside and spoke to her guards. "No one is to touch Skai Prisa. Roosevelt, you will teach Lang and Braddock how to properly protect her. No one touches her without her consent."

"Sha, Heda."

100 – 100 -100

Clarke frowned as they entered the dim room. It was empty except for a bench with a pile of towels. Lexa stripped. Clarke wanted to look away, but couldn't. Lexa was all muscles, tattoos, and scars, and Clarke wondered whether Lexa would allow her to draw her. She entered the pool without hesitation and ducked under the water momentarily. When she surfaced, Lexa rested her head against the pool's ledge.

Clarke sat on the bench to remove her new boots and stood to undress. Lexa watched through half-closed eyes. Clarke was beautiful, unmarked except for a few new bruises and the fresh scars on her arm, but still far too thin. Lexa could count nearly all of Clarke's bones, had she wished. Instead, she watched Clark settle into the steaming water until it reached her chin, and smiled when the other woman relaxed. "Good, sha?"

"Sha," Clarke murmured. She was really warm for the first time in her life. The space station kept the temperature as low as possible to conserve resources, and the 100 came to ground during autumn. She closed her eyes and slipped under water, only to come up choking and sputtering.

Lexa realized Clarke had fallen asleep. She pulled Clarke across the small pool and into her arms, Clarke's back against her front. "Shh, it's all right. Rest."

For the first time since their kiss, Clarke voluntarily relaxed. Lexa felt it and smiled.

"This is wonderful."

"It is."

"I've never felt anything like this."

"You never had a bath?"

"No bathtubs in space."

"What was it like?"

"Cold. Cramped. The only time I was alone was in my cell, and I could hear the others around me all the time."

"What did it look like?"

"Earth?"

Lexa nodded, rubbing her cheek against Clarke's head.

"Beautiful. Never the same twice. Mostly blue and white, with patches of green and brown."

"Do you still find it beautiful?"

"Sha. Very much so, except for the ugliness I brought."

"Clarke, hear me. You did not bring ugliness. It was all ready here."

"I made it worse."

"You did not. It is so much better. I know you don't believe that now, but in time you will see. Remember, stedaunon don gon we; kikon ste enti."

"You didn't see what I did."

"I saw, Clarke. I saw everything. I saw two of my villages destroyed and a third nearly so. I saw my warriors disappear into smoke and flame. I went into the Mountain. I am sorry I left you to do that alone, sorry for the pain it causes you, but I will never be sorry the Mountain has fallen."

"How do you bear it?"

"I must, Clarke. I am Heda. You must, too. You are Skai Heda."

Clarke's sudden trembling puzzled Lexa. When the first sob that broke from Clarke's body, Lexa turned her so Clarke sat across her lap. Clarke put her face in Lexa's neck and cried herself to sleep.

It didn't last long, and Clarke would have been embarrassed had Lexa permitted it. Instead, she wiped Clarke's face clean with a damp hand. Clarke grabbed it. "Oh my god, what's wrong with your fingers?"

"Nothing is wrong. It happens when you stay in water." Lexa turned their hands so Clarke could see her that fingers were pruny as well. "It will go away soon. We should get out now."

"Can we come back?"

"Sha." Lexa tugged gently to separate their hands and slid one arm under Clarke's knees. She stood easily and carried Clarke to the bench.

They dried themselves and dressed without talking. Outside, Lexa took a different path than the one they came on. They walked further into Polis, and Clarke was able to look around as they walked. She still jumped at the shouts and cheers directed their way, but no one approached except for one girl.

Lexa stared down at her, but Clarke knelt to put them at the same level.

"Yu don gonthru skai?"

"Sha."

"Yu don breik ain nontu au. Mochof."

When Clarke looked up at her, Lexa translated. "She thanks you for freeing her father."

Clarke nodded. "Pro." She was stunned when the girl hugged her and repeated her thanks. Clarke returned the embrace for a few moments. As she let go, a woman approached. From the tone she took with the child, Clarke knew it was her mother, correcting her for the perceived insult of speaking to Clarke without permission. "Lexa, tell her it's all right," Clarke asked as she stood. "She's just a little girl."

Lexa began speaking too quickly for Clarke to follow, and when she finished, there were more "Mochof" directed at Clarke. When they began walking again, Clark asked, "What did you say?"

"You should learn our language."

"Fine, I will learn your language. Tell me what was said."

"She scolded her daughter for daring to approach you. I did as you asked and told her the behavior was excused because she wished to thank you. Her father was one who came out of the Mountain."

"But I"

"No, Klark. That is how you know you did the right thing. If you hold onto the hurt, you must hold on to these moments, as well." Lexa paused. "The market is near. I am hungry. We did not eat enough earlier, and there is one thing more I wish you to see today." Lexa addressed one of their guards, giving instruction that Clarke couldn't follow. When he left, she returned her attention to Clarke. "This way," she said, and inclined her head to the left.

Clarke gaped at the cornerstone of the building they stopped in front of. Unlike the rest of the brick building, it was white marble engraved with the year 1772. "Inside is better," Lexa said, but waited until Clarke was done looking to move into the building.

They climbed one flight of stairs, and entered the large open room at the top. Clarke squealed when she saw the rows of bookcases, and Lexa smiled at her enjoyment. Clarke walked down the nearest aisle, head swiveling from shelf to shelf, and tentatively touched the spines of some. She stopped, removed one book, and reverently opened it. She looked at Lexa. "This was my favorite on the Ark."

"Perhaps you will find a new favorite here."

Clarke returned the book to its place and ran to hug Lexa. "Thank you. Mochof. It's amazing."

Lexa smiled and held Clarke tightly. "Pro, Klark. You may come here whenever you wish. You may take books with you as long as you return them."

"There are so many."

Lexa released her. "There are."

"Have you read them?"

"Some of them. I do not have time to read much." The main door opened, and Lexa looked at the entrance. "Our meal is here. After you eat, you can pick one to bring along."

* * *

Beja = Please  
Bants = Go away  
Sha = Yes  
Stedaunon don gon we; kikon ste enti. = The dead are gone. The living are hungry.  
Yu don gonthru skai = Did you come from the sky?  
Yu don breik ain nontu au. = You saved my father.


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy massaged his forehead between the thumb and fingers of one hand. This meeting was giving him a headache, more than they usually did. The first cold snap arrived, and the adults were shirking their duties, complaining that the cold made it too difficult to work. He wanted to slap all of them, and a glance at Indra told him she felt the same. Silence finally fell, and Bellamy laid down the law. "If you don't work, you don't eat, unless the healers excuse you."

"You can't," Abby began, and both Bellamy and Indra stood.

"We've been over this a thousand times, Abby. I can, I will, and I do decide what is best for us. Just do your job. We're finished here."

Indra exited first and waited for Bellamy to close the door before speaking. "I see why Skai Prisa is so infuriating."

Bellamy snorted.

"Hunt?" Indra suggested.

"Yeah. I'd love to kill something."

Indra nodded and went to get her weapons. Bellamy started for the armory, but was interrupted at nearly every step. Someone always wanted something, or needed something, or had questions. It was exhausting. Since Clarke's absence, he marveled time and again at the way Clarke navigated all of it with grace. Were it his decision, Bellamy would move to the farthest corner of the Trikru settlement, but it wasn't, and he reined in his temper.

He was nearly to the armory when his sister approached. "Got a minute?"

"For you, yeah."

"Can you come with me?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing bad, I promise," Octavia answered, and led him toward the shelter that she and Lincoln shared.

Lincoln was there, uncharacteristically pacing.

"What's going on?" Bellamy repeated.

"We're going to have a baby."

"What?" he choked out.

"Uncle Bell." Octavia grinned at him eyes sparkling.

He grabbed Octavia and hugged her tightly. Bellamy kept hold of her and offered his hand to Lincoln. "Congratulations."

"Chof," Lincoln answered, and the tension left him.

"Who knows?"

"Just us and Abby."

"We'll tell everybody tonight."

"No, Bell, Lincoln and I will tell them when we're ready. But we wanted you to know first." She backed out of his embrace to Lincoln's side.

Bellamy smiled and nodded. "I'm really happy for you. I have to go now, we'll talk later, ok?"

"Sha."

100 – 100 -100

Bellamy was still smiling when he met Indra. "Good news, Skai boy?"

"Great news!" he answered enthusiastically.

"Octavia told you about the goufa?"

"How did you know? They said they hadn't told anyone."

Indra laughed. "I have eyes. She is changing. Silence now. The deer are skittish."

Bellamy rolled his eyes and followed Indra into the woods.

100 – 100 -100

After lunch – cooked meat between bread – Clarke went back to the library. It took her longer than Lexa thought it should to choose a book, but Clarke's happiness at seeing the books tempered Lexa's impatience.

They walked leisurely to Lexa's home. Clarke found a bench under a window and settled there to read. She was beginning to feel chilly when Lexa approached with two furs over her arm. "Will you read to me?"

"Uh, sure."

"Get up."

Clarke looked uncertain, but did as instructed. Lexa draped one fur over her shoulders and sat on the bench. She motioned for Clarke to sit between her legs, and covered them both with the second fur when she did. "What are we reading?" she asked.

" _To Kill a Mockingbird._ "

"What is a mockingbird and why would someone want to kill it?"

"That's why we read the book." Clarke wiggled closer to Lexa, who rested her chin on Clarke's shoulder.

She read two chapters aloud before the light faded. Lexa had questions, and Clarke tried to answer them. Clarke had questions, too, and they tried to puzzle out those answers, as well.

Clarke closed the book. "This was a good day, Lexa. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Klark." She paused for a few seconds to push back the fear that Clarke might reject her again. "I would like you to stay with me."

"In Polis?"

"Here. With me. I know you don't sleep well. Waking alone from those dreams is difficult." She paused again. "I do not have those dreams when you are here."

Clarke knew that Lexa was asking for something more, as well, and tried to avoid that topic. "You're just trying to get me back in your bed," she teased.

"Perhaps." She lowered her voice and her breath tickled Clarke's ear. "Perhaps I am trying to get you to want to be in my bed."

"I'm not ready, Lexa."

"I will wait. But the nights are colder and we can keep each other from nightmares."

There was a long silence. Clarke looked out the window. This was the first day since Mount Weather that she hadn't panicked or had a meltdown. The only thing different was Lexa's presence. She nodded, and Lexa tightened her hold on Clarke for a few moments, and Clarke leaned back to rub her cheek against Lexa's.

100 – 100 -100

"The midwinter festival is next week," Lexa said casually over dinner.

"What is that?"

"We celebrate the return of longer days. The 12 Clans meet to renew alliances and forge new agreements. There will be a feast of all the Clan leaders. I would very much like for you to attend."

"Why?"

"You are Skai Heda. I want Skaikru to be recognized and accepted as the 13th Clan. It will make your people safer."

"What do I need to do?"

"Be yourself." Lexa smiled. "Remember who you are. Do not worry, nothing will happen."

"All right," Clarke agreed.

"We will get you some appropriate clothing."

"Wait, what?"

"You need to dress like a leader."

"Lexa," Clarke began to protest.

"You will choose, Clarke. You must be comfortable in whatever you wear."

"All right."

"I am busy much of tomorrow, but you are free to do as you like. Your guards have been taught to keep others away unless you wish to speak with them so you may go through the city."

Clarke nodded and pushed her plate away.

"Eat more, Klark, beja. You have been ill."

There it was again, her name said the way Lexa did only when they were alone. Clarke welcomed the warmth it brought her. "Later. I'd really like another bath."

"We can have that here." Lexa called her guard. Soon after he left, a large tub was carried in and placed near the fire. The guards trooped in with buckets of steaming water and left to get more until it was comfortably full.

"I will get in with you if you wish."

"That's probably a good idea. I'm kinda tired."

The bathwater was scented. It smelled wonderful and felt better when Clarke entered. It chased the last of the chill from her bones and she leaned into Lexa and fell asleep.

Lexa was content to enjoy the hot water and hold Clarke. They made great progress today. She would continue to help Clarke. Lexa understood how Clarke felt, and why, and remembered how difficult it had been for her to become strong again.

For so long after Costia's death, Lexa believed that love was weakness. It was a dangerous distraction that pulled her attention away from her duties. Her vendetta against the Ice Nation had nearly destroyed all of them. Even so, Lexa still wished she had been able to repay their queen in kind.

The water cooled significantly while she ruminated, but Clarke still slept. Lexa removed them from the tub without disturbing her and took them to bed. She reveled in Clarke's weight and heat, the smoothness of her skin, the tiny flames that burned her everywhere they touched.

100 – 100 -100

Lexa woke before Clarke's nightmares escalated from whimpers to screams. She talked softly to her, assuring her of safety and peace, and Clark's restlessness faded. Once she was certain Clarke slept soundly, Lexa returned to her own sleep.

Clarke thought it felt wonderful to wake hearing Lexa's heartbeat and feeling her warm, soft skin. She felt safe, well rested, and aroused, but the last was nothing she was prepared to face so Clarke got out of bed and hurriedly dressed. She was delighted to find her boots with the pile of clothes, and snuck looks at Lexa, who was dressing while Clarke pulled on her boots.

They shared breakfast, and before Lexa sent Clarke out to face Polis, she kissed her cheek.

* * *

Chof = Thanks  
Goufa = child


	8. Chapter 8

"What's all the excitement about?" Clarke asked Braddock as they made their way to the market.

"Flokru and Sankru have arrived."

"For the festival?"

"Sha."

"Tell me about it."

"It is a time of peace. Even when we are at war, there is a truce for midwinter. Everyone feasts. There are gifts for all."

"Gifts?"

"Sha."

"Like what?"

"Skai Heda?"

"What kind of gifts do you give?"

"Something desired. Something that shows your heart."

"I need to get something for Lexa."

"No."

"Sha," Clarke answered indignantly, and thought of all the people she would like to give gifts, but she had nothing to barter with. Everything she had was provided by Lexa. "You must help me. How can I pay for gifts?"

"No one will accept anything from you, Skai Heda."

"Let me guess, Lexa threatened them."

Braddock smiled, but shook his head. "No, Heda would not. Anything you want, people will gladly give you."

"Because I'm a killer," Clarke said coldly.

"Because you saved us from the Mountain," Braddock corrected.

"I will find something to trade," Clarke said with determination. "Take me to the best smith. I want to get her a sword to replace the one the pauna destroyed."

"A pauna destroyed Heda's sword?" he asked incredulously.

"It's a long story."

"Whenever you want to tell it, I am ready to listen. Here," he pointed. "Truxton makes the best blades."

Clarke was unused to bargaining and did not understand all of the protocol surrounding a sale of such magnitude. Braddock guided her through it. Clarke drew the sword she wanted for Lexa, and Truxton tried to offer it as a gift. Clarke shook her head vehemently. "I can draw," she told him, pointing at the sketch.

He frowned, confused, and shook his head. Clarke took the paper back and turned it over. A few minutes later she returned it with a sketch of Truxton's face. "I will draw whatever or whoever you want in exchange for the sword."

Truxton looked at the sketch. He looked past Clarke to Braddock, and then at Clarke. A torrent of Trigedasleng followed, and Braddock answered. They went back and forth for a few minutes while Clarke waited. She understood a few words, but waited for Braddock to translate for her.

"He would like you to draw his family, a big picture that he can put on the wall in their living area."

"Done. Arrange a time. I want to have it ready when the sword is ready."

More Trigedasleng followed. "Day after tomorrow, after sanch, if that suits you, Skai Heda."

"We will see you then," Clarke nodded, and they returned to the marketplace. She bartered with each shopkeeper for the things she wanted: a sweater for her mother, softer than anything Clarke felt before; scabbards for Olivia, Lincoln, and Bellamy; a curious bit of metal shaped like a fish for Raven and one abstract shape for Monty. She found something, no matter how small, for each of the 44.

Many of the shopkeepers adamantly refused any payment. They shared stories of family members rescued from the Mountain, friends brought back from the hell of being a Reaper, children who slept easy at night because fear of the Mountain no longer overshadowed their lives. Clarke paid anyway, after finding paper and charcoal at one shop. She sketched the shopkeepers and the children who played quietly out of the way, and left the drawings on counters without comment.

She and Braddock returned to Heda's home once to offload Clarke's purchases. Lexa raised an eyebrow when Braddock dropped a pile of packages on the window seat. "Have you eaten, Klark?" Lexa asked, and Braddock's shoulders dropped.

"Not yet."

"Food is coming, if you would like to eat with me."

"I still have some things to do, Lexa. I'll see you for supper."

"All right," Lexa answered, though her tone made it clear that it wasn't, but Braddock was closing the door behind Clarke before Lexa finished speaking.

As soon as they were in the street, Braddock said, "Mochof, Skai Heda."

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything."

"I am supposed to make sure you eat properly."

"We'll go get something now."

They returned to the market, and Braddock got hot sandwiches and tea for both of them. He found a place for Clarke to sit, and she insisted he sit with her. "Heda will not like this," he grumbled.

"Heda will get over it."

"I have never been a personal guard before. There is much to learn."

"Do you know why Lexa picked you?"

"Sha."

"Will you tell me?"

"We went to war with Ice Nation after," he paused, not sure how much Lexa had told Clarke.

"After their queen kidnapped and murdered Costia," Clarke finished.

"Sha. I had never been in war. They tell us stories when we are young, while we train, but they are not completely true. No one talks about the smell, or eyes that won't close but don't see, or what it does to watch your friends die, or what it means to kill. I was not well when we returned. Those things would not leave me. I left my village, wandered for many months while I forced those things from my mind, and did not return until I was strong again."

"I know how that feels."

Braddock nodded and finished his sandwich. "It does not leave you," he told her sorrowfully, "but in time it occupies less of your thoughts."

"Mochof, Braddock." Clarke got up from her seat. "Help me find something for Lang."

"You cannot, Skai Heda."

Clarke laughed. "Of course I can."

He weighed the balance of breaking their customs against upsetting Clarke and decided that a happy Skai Heda was best for everyone. "He needs a cloak."

"Show me where to get one, and we'll call it a day."

"It is day, Skai Heda."

"It's a Skaikru expression meaning we will be finished."

Braddock nodded and pointed to a shop. They entered and again Clarke bargained a quick sketch of the shopkeeper's child for a heavy wool cloak.

100 – 100 -100

Lexa was still working when they returned, and Clarke sat quietly by the fire. She was too restless to read, and began to sketch Lexa. Messengers and visitors came and went while Clarke drew. It was dark outside by the time she stopped, and it had been nearly an hour since anyone entered.

"Are you finished?" Lexa asked.

"Sha." Clarke set the sketchpad aside.

"You have a message." Lexa brought the folded paper to her and sat beside Clarke. "May I see?"

Clarke nodded distractedly and opened the message. Both women spent the next several minutes intently looking at the paper in their hands.

"Clarke, there is so much to tell you. We all miss you, and hope you are well. Things are going wonderfully here. Everyone has shelter, two hot meals every day, and warm clothes. Monty has figured out how to brew beer in addition to running his still. Raven has hooked up with Wick, and they make an adorable couple in a totally geeky way. Bellamy is doing as you asked, and doing a fine job. Even the adults have come to understand that we know what we are doing, and that we ask no more of them than we do of ourselves.

"Your mother is very unhappy. She spends all of her time working and refuses to socialize. Marcus keeps trying to coax her out of the Medbay, but she truthfully tells him that she is busy. Someone is always injured, and a few people have been ill. Nyko works with her. I am not sure who is learning more, but so far everyone who has gone into the Medbay has walked out.

"I have one final bit of news, and I wish I could tell you in person, but things are the way they are. Here it is, though – I'm having a baby this summer. Everyone is excited, and they are driving me crazy with good intentions and advice. I don't care, though, because I am so happy.

"Stay safe, Clarke. May we meet again, Octavia."

"Holy shit," Clark said softly.

"Hmm?" Lexa was still looking at Clarke's drawings, amazed at the way Clarke saw her.

"Octavia's pregnant."

That got Lexa's attention. "Is she taking care of herself?"

Clarke laughed. "She says that's all everyone asks her. It's making her nuts."

"Nuts?"

"Annoyed, distracted, angry."

Lexa nodded. "Is there any other news?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you know everything that's going on."

"Not everything. I didn't know about Octavia."

"She says they're well, Lexa. Is it true?"

"Sha. Indra and Bellamy are a good team. TonDC was never so prepared for winter."

"Why didn't you tell me that gifts are exchanged at midwinter?"

"Klark, I do not need a gift from you."

"I don't need one from you, either, but that's not an answer."

"I do not want you to feel forced to accept our ways."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"Perhaps."

"Anything else I should know?"

Lexa shook her head.

"Braddock said two of the Clans arrived today."

"Sha. Both are allies of Trikru, separate from the alliance of the clans."

"Is that why you were busy today?"

"Sha."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"It is politics, Klark. It is boring and exhausting. I will not inflict it on you until it is necessary."

"I need to know, Lexa."

"I will tell you, but not now." She looked at the drawings again.

"Can I send a message back to Olivia?"

"Sha."

"And midwinter gifts?"

"Sha, Klark. May I see them?"

Clarke nodded and got up. She put Octavia's letter in her pocket, and Lexa followed her to the window seat. They were still going through Clarke's purchases when their dinner was brought in.

Lexa was glad to see Clarke happy. She had eyes and ears everywhere in Polis and knew Clarke had made the effort to pay for every item. The only thing that made her frown was the cloak Clarke purchased for Lang, but Lexa, too, knew to pick her battles.

After they ate, Lexa offered a bath, and Clarke gladly accepted it. Leaning against Lexa in the steaming water was one of the best things Clarke knew. She had let go of her anger about Lexa's actions in the Mountain, though they continued to plague her dreams.

100 – 100 -100

The sound of something pinging against glass woke Clarke. She grabbed the extra fur from the foot of the bed, pulled it around her shoulders, and went to see the cause. Raindrops rolled down the panes, but tiny white spheres ricocheted from them. Outside, everything was covered with a layer of white. "Lexa!" Clarke called excitedly.

Lexa appeared beside her seconds later, naked, sword in her hand. "What's wrong?"

"What's that?" Clarke pointed at the window.

"Winter," Lexa answered, and sidled up to Clarke, who opened the fur so Lexa would be warmer, too.

"Winter's a season. What's on the ground? What's making that noise?"

"It is very cold. Some of the rain freezes."

"I want to see."

"You'll want some clothes," Lexa smirked. Clarke pulled her away so they could dress.

Outside, Clarke understood why Trikru wore so much leather. It provided more protection than cloth against the rain, especially after it was treated with a mixture of animal fats.

Clarke threw back her hood and raised her face to the sky. The pellets stung where they hit her face, but she didn't care. She was amazed at seeing something she had only read about in Earth studies aboard the Ark. She spun in a circle, then pulled off a glove and knelt to touch the slush that accumulated on the ground. It melted and dripped from her fingers. Her first step back to Lexa was a disaster. Clarke slipped in the mess and fell. Lexa hurried to help her up, only to find Clarke laughing. Lexa smiled and wondered what Clarke would think of snow.

They went back inside to eat breakfast. Clarke bolted hers down and promised to return for lunch. She was halfway to the door when she turned around and went back to the table. Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek. "Thanks for protecting me from the elements."

She didn't wait for a reply, but had Clarke looked back, she would have seen Lexa's fingers where her lips had been.

100 – 100 -100

All of the Skaikru were extra busy. Where Trikru prepared throughout the year for the midwinter feast, it would be Skaikru's first. They were especially intrigued by the idea of gifts, and were spending their spare time making them. A week before mid-winter, a well-guarded wagon left for Polis.

Along the way, the driver met a rider with bulging saddlebags and a second horse with multiple packs. They stopped for a few minutes to exchange greetings and gossip.

* * *

Flokru = Boat People  
Sankru = Desert People  
Pauna = enormous pissed off gorilla  
sanch = lunch


	9. Chapter 9

Despite the weather, Polis remained busy. Lang walked to the market with Clarke. He pointed out the arriving leaders of the southern and western clans. He was careful to stay between Clarke and those parties, and was glad Clarke was wearing a hood. Although those clans had long been friends and allies to Trikru, it was Lexa who would introduce Clarke.

She browsed the shops again, and they had a discussion of Trikru customs when Clarke asked what Braddock needed. In the end, he relented, and led her to the shop where she could purchase a new pair of boots for her other guard.

She made one more stop, to purchase some large sheets of paper and other supplies she needed for the portrait of Truxton and his family, and headed back to Lexa's home. Clarke changed into dry clothes and sat near the fire to warm up while she waited for Lexa to finish her morning duties.

The sound of heavy moving and lifting in the waiting room piqued Clarke's curiosity, and she went to see what was happening. There were several stacks of medium and small crates and boxes against the wall and warriors continued to file in to add to the piles. Clarke wondered what they could all be.

The warrior with the last crate refused to relinquish it. His instructions were specific. He was to personally hand it over to Heda, no matter how long he had to wait. Clarke paced impatiently while she waited for Lexa to have him brought in, and was right on his heels when he entered her workroom.

"Raven kom Skaikru said this must come directly to you," he said, and placed the small box on the table. He inclined his head and left.

"Open it," Clarke demanded. She couldn't imagine what Raven might have sent.

Lexa raised the lid. A letter lay atop the packing material, and after struggling to understand what it meant, she handed it to Clarke. Clarke skimmed it quickly and whooped her approval.

"They're radios," Clark explained, and carefully removed one from its wrapping. "We should be able to speak with them directly."

"Faster than messengers?"

"Much." Clarke turned it on and tuned it to the channel Raven designated for initial contact. "Anybody home?"

"Nice to hear your voice, Princess," Bellamy answered.

Lexa scowled at his familiar tone, but Clarke didn't notice. "It's good to hear you, too, Bellamy."

"Raven's gonna be so pissed. She just went to get something to eat."

"How is everyone?"

"Didn't you get the stuff we sent? There's a bunch of letters in there."

"What stuff? Wait, you mean all those boxes?"

"Yeah, that stuff."

"You guys sent all that and radios?"

"Yeah. And your rider got here last night. No one's opening anything until this party or whatever, but we want you to open yours as soon as you can."

"I'll do it this afternoon, Bellamy."

"We'll set up a schedule so everyone can talk. Be safe, Clarke."

"You, too. I'll talk to you soon." Clarke turned the radio off and gently returned it to the box.

"I do not like the way he speaks to you," Lexa said, still scowling.

"There's nothing to get jealous about," Clarke answered. "Do you know what these mean?"

"Quick communication."

"How far is it back to TonDC?"

"Three or four days' ride."

"So three or four days' ride in all directions from TonDC, or maybe further, people can talk. Raven and Wick are working to build more of them, and said they'll come down when they can to set up a tower and repeater here. Eventually, every Trikru village will be able to reach you to pass on messages and warnings."

"Good," Lexa answered with a small smile. Things like this were what she envisioned when she confirmed the Skaikru alliance after the Mountain fell. "Your guard must always carry one."

"Yours too."

Lexa nodded. It was a small thing that apparently would make Clarke happy.

"So can we open the rest of them?"

"Sha, after sauch."

100 – 100 -100

Clarke was more interested in the bundle of letters than anything the crates held. She hadn't realized how much she missed her friends – her family – until she read Raven's instructions and heard Bellamy's voice.

The crates and boxes were well constructed, and as they were emptied, Lexa piled them up for future use. She did not expect to find anything for herself, and was surprised by the number of gifts from Skaikru, most of them small but useful. A few puzzled her. One she thought was a spotting scope turned out to be what Clarke called a kaleidoscope. While she doubted its utility, she appreciated both the thought and effort put into producing it. Others were of more interest. She received daggers, lined gloves, and a crossbow that caught her attention.

Clarke found a generous supply of Monty's moonshine, a few pieces of jewelry, trinkets to be added to her clothes or braids, and art supplies salvaged from one of the bunkers. There were clothes, as well, lined pants, jackets, and gloves, and a new pair of boots from Lincoln and Octavia. There was nothing from her mother, not even a note, and Clarke pushed the last empty box away with a sigh.

100 – 100 -100

On each of the last three nights before the midwinter feast, Lexa took Clarke to the bathhouse, and explained what Clarke could expect. She would meet the leaders of the other clans, and after eating, there would be a party, with music and dancing. The next day, all the leaders would meet to discuss the Alliance of the 12 Clans, whether to permit Skaikru to join, and what each needed and could offer to get through the winter.

Explaining the politics was more difficult. There were historical alliances between different groups, and longstanding feuds. Clarke knew these were important facts, and paid close attention to Lexa's explanations. Lexa made sure to teach Clarke the appropriate greeting for each clan.

Each night, they slept together in Lexa's bed, skin to skin. Clarke had no interest yet in anything beyond sleep, and Lexa kept her desire for Clarke under tight rein. The blonde had yet to sleep through the night. She frequently tried to twist away from Lexa and talked in bursts of distress. Each time, Lexa soothed her.

On the night before the feast, it was Lexa who did not sleep well. Talk swirled through Polis about the Ice Nation's intentions now that the Mountain was defeated. The Azgeda were always treacherous and practiced war as a way to expand their lands and power. Many of their actions were abhorrent to Trikru, but none more than the enslavement of the vanquished.

As midwinter was a time of truce, there were supposed to be no weapons at the feast or any of the meetings. Lexa worried most for Clarke. The bitch of a queen who held the Ice Nation's throne would like nothing better than to deliver to Lexa another box holding the head of someone she loved. To protect Clarke, Lexa planned to have several weapons hidden, and any of the outfits Clarke would choose had places to secrete blades. Lexa had them ready for Clarke's use, as well.

100 – 100 -100

Clarke was gone when Lexa woke, but there was a note on her pillow promising her quick return. Lexa heard the door open while she dressed, and when she finished, she found Clarke at the breakfast table, which also held something long and thin wrapped in cloth. When they finished eating, Clarke asked, "Do you remember the pauna?"

"I will make it into a rug."

"This will probably help." Clarke handed her the package.

Lexa carefully removed the layers of cloth, and stared at the beautiful blade that was revealed. Both edges were waved, and engraved on the blade was _Yu gonplei ste odon_. The grip was wrapped in green leather and a small nautilus shell Clarke found on her beach walk was set in the pommel. Lexa stood and picked it up. She took a few experimental swings toward the fireplace, pleased to find that it was perfectly balanced and heavier than it looked. It promised to be every bit as lethal as it appeared.

Lexa lowered the blade and turned to Clarke, who watched anxiously. "Mochof, Klark. It's beautiful."

"I figured I owed you one."

"You owe me nothing." Lexa kept her eyes locked on Clarke's for several seconds before examining at the sword again. Satisfied, she put it down and pulled a small package of red fabric from her pocket and handed it to Clarke.

Clarke carefully unfolded it and inside found two smaller bundles. The first held a bracelet made of black leather in a flat braid decorated with small silver beads. The second was a thin metal chain with blue stone pendant. "These are beautiful, Lexa. Help me put them on."

While she did, Lexa explained to Clarke that the bracelet represented her roots in space, and that the pendant matched her eyes. Finished, she pointed to a box on the window seat. "That is yours, as well."

It was full of sketchbooks, pencils, and sticks of charcoal. There was even a small box of oil pastel crayons salvaged from somewhere. Clarke left the box where it was and went to hug Lexa tightly. "Thank you so much."

"Pro, Klark. It pleases me to make you smile."

So Clarke did.

100 – 100 -100

As much as she wanted to linger in the bath with Clarke, Lexa knew there wasn't time. She had to braid both Clarke's hair and her own, and they both had to dress. It was imperative that they be waiting when the first leader entered the feast hall. For that reason, she hurried their bath, and they returned to her home less than two hours after leaving.

While they were gone, clothes had been placed on the bed. There were three outfits for each of them. Lexa would let Clarke choose which one she wanted to wear, and would choose the most complementary one for herself.

Clarke goggled at the clothing on the bed. There was a beautiful dark red velvet dress, and leather outfits of blue and green. Clarke nearly wore the dress because she never had one, but chose the blue leather outfit. Both pieces were lined. Lexa knew from experience that the hall was chilly except when standing beside one of the fireplaces. The matching boots were lined, as well. Stone floors were always cold.

Lexa was thrilled that Clarke picked the blue outfit. It went well with her eyes and hair, and was what Lexa would have picked for her. Lexa wore blue as well, but a much darker shade.

When they were prepared, Lexa placed daggers and knives in the pockets sewn into Clarke's outfit. She showed her how to bring them to her hands quickly but stealthily, and had her practice until she was confident Clarke could get to them in time to defend herself.

"I thought you said no weapons."

"There is talk of treason."

"Wait, what?"

"If you need the blade, Clarke, do not hesitate."

"You're worrying me, Lexa. I thought this was a party."

"It is, but better safe than sorry, as your people say." She leaned in and kissed Clarke.

After half a stunned second, Clarke kissed her back.

100 – 100 -100

Clarke looked around the feast hall and wished she could draw it. It had been decorated with fabric, fresh greens, and candles. There were rows of tables at the edges of the room, all covered in cloth and decorated with greenery. All but one had chairs on both sides.

Lexa stalked around, making sure everything was as she expected. She nodded her approval and called Clarke to her side near the door. "It is nearly time."

"Everything's so beautiful."

"You are the only beauty I see here, Klark." Clarke flushed and looked down. Lexa raised her chin. "Do not bow your head or lower your eyes. You are Skai Heda, destroyer of Maun-de, and no one is your superior."

Clarke nodded quickly and took a deep breath. She had much to remember, and was determined not to embarrass Lexa or herself.

Luna, leader of the Boat People, was first to arrive, and Lexa greeted her affectionately. They were longtime friends, and their people had been allies for generations. Clarke tried to hide her nerves when they were introduced. Luna looked at Clarke and smirked at Lexa before formally greeting the blonde. Clarke gave the proper response, and got a smile in return.

"I know tonight is not for business, Klark, but know that Floukru welcomes an alliance with Skaikru."

"Mochof, Luna. I look forward to discussing it with you tomorrow."

Luna nodded and turned to Lexa for a moment. Clarke didn't understand anything Luna said, except Lexa's name, but when she finished, Lexa smirked cockily and answered, "Sha."

When they were beyond their hearing, Clarke looked at Lexa. "What was that?"

"She said you are beautiful and that I made a wise choice."

"Uh huh," Clark said doubtfully.

"I speak true, Klark," Lexa said, and turned to see who was next through the door.

* * *

Yu gonplei ste odon. = Your fight is over.


	10. Chapter 10

The Azgeda were the last to arrive. Lexa greeted Nia formally and introduced Clarke. Nia sniffed as if she smelled something bad and walked past her without saying anything. Clarke felt the tension in the room ratchet up, driven by Lexa's murderous calm.

"She will not touch you, Klark."

"Or you," Clarke answered. "Is it time to eat yet? I'm starving."

"Soon. Come," Lexa instructed. Clarke followed her to the far end of the hall, where four seats remained empty at the table placed perpendicular to the others. Lexa stood behind one chair. Clarke stood on her right, with the Floukru delegation nearest.

Lexa delivered a brief speech of welcome and made a toast to the Alliance of Clans. Clarke knew trouble was brewing when the Azgeda did not raise their cups to acknowledge the toast.

Servers began to circulate around the room. Clarke accepted a small amount of everything, and Lexa identified the foods Clarke didn't recognize. They both drank only small amounts of wine with the meal's many courses.

When the meal was done, a band of musicians and singers set up directly in front of Clarke and Lexa. They sat and listened, watching their guests become more gregarious as they imbibed, and dancing soon began.

"I can't see," Clarke complained, and they moved to the Floukru table. She watched the dancers and wished again for a sketchbook. They moved nimbly around each other, just as warriors did when sparring for fun. There was a fair amount of teasing and a lot of laughter.

When the music slowed, Lexa took Clarke's hand. "Dance with me."

"I don't know how."

"Follow me. It is not difficult."

Clarke nodded and moved with Lexa to the dance floor. Lexa talked her through the steps. They moved unevenly at first, and much more smoothly when Clarke realized that she really only had to let Lexa guide her. She relaxed and smiled at Lexa, and Lexa smiled back. For a few moments they were two young women in love, not Heda of the Alliance of 12 Clans and Destroyer of the Mountain.

Nia approached. "May I?" she asked.

"No," Lexa answered and began moving them away.

"I'm afraid I must insist," Nia said. Her blade appeared, and missed them only because Clarke shoved Lexa and ducked.

Clarke came up with daggers in both hands and barely missed another swing of Nia's sword. She took advantage of her smaller size and moved under Nia's outstretched arm, opening a wound in her sword arm as she passed.

The Azgeda general roared his displeasure that the outsider drew first blood and charged toward them, producing a sword from within his cloak. Lexa met him with the blade she received from Clarke. The rest of the Ice Nation delegation leapt into the fray and were met by the warriors of the other clans. Trikru guards burst through the door.

Later, Clarke thought that there was an amazing amount of weaponry present at what was supposed to be a peaceful gathering. In the moment, she ducked and weaved around Nia, slashing her with one or both daggers at every opportunity. When Nia lost her balance after slipping in her own blood, Clarke darted in and slit her throat while she tried to recover. Nia looked at her, unbelieving, and dropped her sword so she could cover her neck with both hands in a futile attempt to staunch the blood. Clarke looked down at her contemptuously and launched herself at an Azgeda who was attempting to flank Lexa.

The Ice Nation delegation finally lay dead on the floor. The coppery smell of blood and the stink of death overpowered every other scent. "The Ice Nation wants war!" Lexa bellowed. "Let us finish what they started."

The room filled with shouts of approval, but Clarke kept hearing Lexa's statement that the Ice Nation wanted war. It finally clicked in her brain, and she pushed her way through the crowd, toward the entrance where she had seen her guards and Lexa's. She encountered Braddock first. "Give me the radio," she shouted, trying to make herself heard. When he didn't immediately comply, Clarke screamed, "Give me the fucking radio!"

He pointed at Lang, and she shoved her way through a few more fighters. She screamed again, "Give me the fucking radio."

In two seconds, it was in her hands. She turned it on and cranked up the volume so she could hear. "Hey, whoever's there, answer me now."

"Clarke?" Marcus Kane answered.

"The Ice Nation is coming. They just tried to kill me and Lexa."

"Call back in an hour," he told her, and flipped the switches to turn on an alarm and spotlights and electrify the fence.

100 – 100 -100

The party was in full swing in the communal hall when the klaxons sounded. Bellamy and Indra began to shout orders, and everyone ran to arm themselves. Indra stopped Octavia, who was running for the armory, too, and sent her to the radio room to find out why the alarm blared.

Octavia met Marcus, who was on his way to warn Abby that there would be incoming casualties, and he repeated Clarke's message to her. Octavia turned and ran to the armory, swearing with every step, and once she had a rifle and sword, reported back to Indra, who sent her to tell Bellamy, who was up in one of the guard posts.

She was on the top step when instinct kicked in. She pulled on her brother's leg, and he fell down as an arrow flew by. "What the fuck, O?"

"You can thank me later. Clarke called. It's the Ice Nation."

"So?"

"They just tried to kill Heda and Clarke, and now they're attacking us."

"Trying to," he grinned at her and got to his knees. He pulled her in beside him.

The spotlights worked in their favor in two ways as they blinded the Azgeda and made them visible targets. The electrified fence was an unpleasant surprise for the few who survived the run toward it.

The shared training paid off. No one panicked. They took the time to make their shots, with bullet or arrow, hit their mark, but the Azgeda kept coming. The onslaught had not slowed when Raven answered Clarke's second call, or her third.

By the fourth, Trikru reinforcements had arrived courtesy of the radio network. The Azgeda didn't realize that they were sandwiched between two smaller armies until it was far too late. All who tried to flee were cut down. Bodies both living and dead steamed in the frigid night air and the yells of victory were deafening.

100 – 100 -100

Lexa stood in the center of the room. She spun slowly, looking each leader in the eye before beginning to speak. "The Ice Nation has forfeited the protection of the Alliance. They broke the midwinter truce. Azgeda's heda attacked Skai Heda during the feast. I will know now where each of you stand."

Luna was first to speak. "Floukru stands with Trikru, Skaikru, and the Alliance of Clans."

Each of the remaining clan leaders said the same thing. Even the two who traditionally sided with the Ice Nation were quick to step forward. Border raids and other mischief were one thing; breaking the midwinter truce and attacking another clan during the feast were unforgivable.

The next hours were chaotic. The injured were carried to the healers. Messengers for the remaining Grounder tribes came and went, bringing maps and information. The Azgeda dead were stripped and dragged out to be thrown on a cart, including Nia after Lexa removed her head. Their final destination was deep in the woods outside Polis, where the remains would be left for scavengers. That gave Lexa a great deal of satisfaction.

All of the leaders were curious about the radio, and every time Clarke spoke into it, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch and listen. The news of the annihilation of the Ice Nation army raised another shout.

After that, Lexa sent everyone away for what remained of the night. She and Clarke were the last to leave. Clarke thought they would go home to bed, but Lexa took them to the bathhouse.

It was empty, but towels and clean clothes waited on the bench. Lexa quickly stripped, then helped Clarke remove her boots and pants. Before she let Clarke enter the pool, she examined her carefully, seeking any injury but finding none. She allowed Clarke to do the same, and when they were both satisfied the other was unhurt, they entered the steaming water.

Clarke started to move away from Lexa, but Lexa grasped her wrist. "I'm just going to rinse my hair," Clarke told her. Lexa nodded, released Clarke, and they immersed themselves at the same time. It took a few tries to get the blood out of their hair, but it was easier to remove from their faces and hands. After that, they took their usual positions, Clarke's back to Lexa's front, and sat silently for a while.

Clarke stared at nothing, silently reciting her litany of dead. There were three additions, thanks to the Ice Nation's treachery.

"You did well, Klark," Lexa murmured into her neck and kissed the tender spot under Clarke's ear.

"More blood," Clarke sighed.

"Sha, but it is not ours. You saved our people again. Perhaps you should be heda of the alliance," Lexa teased.

"I don't want to be heda at all."

"It is not a choice."

"I know that, Lexa." Clarke pushed away from her but only so she could turn to straddle Lexa's thighs. She rested her forehead against Lexa's and closed her eyes.

Lexa pulled her closer. She wanted Clarke so much, but had promised to wait. Tonight, that was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Lexa stroked Clarke's cheek. "Tomorrow will be a long day. We should rest."

100 – 100 -100

Clarke couldn't sleep. She didn't want to disturb Lexa, and slipped from bed. She dressed quickly, grabbed her hooded coat, and went outside. Lang fell in step behind her.

She needed to be somewhere else, and knew she couldn't leave, so Clarke settled on stalking through Polis. She went to the wharf and looked up at the sky. There was no moon. The stars were bright, brighter than they had seemed on the Ark. It seemed like so long ago that she had been dragged from her prison cell and forced into the drop ship.

She had killed again, and the fact that it was in defense of her life and Lexa's did not make any difference. Her hands were still coated with blood. Clarke felt it, even though it had been washed away hours ago.

"Skai Heda," Lang said softly, not wanting to startle her. He recognized the look in her eyes, having seen it many times on the faces of his brethren as they struggled to reconcile what the Red caused them do under its effect with the lives they returned to. "You are not to blame."

Clarke gave no indication that she heard him, but he continued anyway. "You defended yourself and Heda. These deaths were not your choice. They should not weigh on you."

"They do."

"When the Maunon had me, I did many terrible things. I did not want to do them, but I could not stop myself. I acted worse than an animal, but I could not stop because the Red would not let me. The Azgeda made a choice, and in doing so, took yours."

Clarke stared at the stars. Had they stayed up there, she would be dead, jettisoned into space on her 18th birthday. She wouldn't feel this way, and maybe that would have been better. She was tired and nauseated at the thought of the coming war. The Ice Nation would submit or be annihilated. It might be destroyed anyway. Either way, there would be more death, and in the end, it was her fault. Clarke leaned over and vomited.

She stayed bent over, hands on her knees, shaking from nerves and the cold. She heard the only thing that could bring her back, Lexa saying her name in the way she did only when they were alone, and thought it a hallucination.

"Klark," Lexa said again, and put her hand on the small of Clarke's back. "Beja, Klark, come back to me."

She slowly straightened up and turned her head to see Lexa's concerned face.

"Beja, Klark," Lexa repeated.

Clarke nodded and allowed Lexa to lead her home.


	11. Chapter 11

The mess hall was overcrowded and very loud as everyone celebrated the victory over the Ice Nation. Cooks worked to keep up with the demand for hot food and drink and bottles and skins of alcohol were passed around.

Bellamy stuck his head in the door to check that everything was all right before heading to the Medbay. He'd helped carry three wounded fighters in for treatment and wanted to check how many others were injured.

It was surprisingly quiet. Abby's apprentice, Jackson, went from cot to cot, checking up on those who had been treated. All of them were asleep due to pain medication. Abby and Nyko were in the operating room removing an arrow deeply embedded in the stomach of one of the Ark fighters. There was nothing Bellamy could do, and he left to walk around outside.

He walked through the gate and saw the bodies of the Ice Nation warriors. There were more of them than he could count. Near the fence, the bodies lay in piles. Further out, they were in small clusters. Bellamy kept going until he passed them all.

If Clarke hadn't warned them, it would have been a massacre. The radios that Raven and Wick built and distributed had saved them twice, first with Clarke's message and then by calling reinforcements.

The people he loved were safe, but Bellamy was still uneasy. He felt someone approaching and turned, his weapon ready.

"I'll make a gona of you yet, Skai boy," Indra said.

Bellamy lowered his rifle. "We'll have to take care of our dead tomorrow."

"And the Azgeda. I do not believe they deserve to burn. Theirs were the actions of cowards."

"So what do we do with them?"

"We will have to burn them anyway. There are too many to move far enough from camp to avoid bringing predators near."

He nodded, and a question came to his mind. "Why aren't you celebrating with the others?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I asked you first."

"I was there earlier. I toasted our warriors' courage."

He nodded, and after a few seconds, said, "I don't belong there. They won the battle. I believe there will be war, more battles, and I don't want them to worry about that tonight."

"There will be war," Indra confirmed. "It has all ready started. Many will die, but most will be Azgeda. Their nation will be burned to ashes, their land and riches divided among their enemies. In time, they will be barely a memory, a tale to frighten the fainthearted and warn the foolish. You are neither."

The ghost of a smile crossed his face at the forthright compliment. "We have a lot to do."

"Always."

"See you at breakfast?"

"Sha."

Bellamy nodded, and Indra left him staring up at the stars. Coming to Earth meant he would die later rather than sooner, but he sometimes wished they were still up there.

100 – 100 -100

Clarke sat silently through the meeting of the Alliance leaders. She had nothing to add. Skaikru would contribute what they could to anyone who needed help during the winter, but had no troops to send to war. Clarke listened to battle plans, but said nothing. She wasn't certain what she would do next, and heard Lexa say that they would leave the next day.

When the meeting ended, everyone wanted to speak with her, to ask about Mount Weather or the radio or discuss the fight during the feast. It was nearly too much, and Clarke did her best to distance herself from them by adopting the impenetrable mask Lexa wore when she was being Heda.

It was not Lexa's place to force the other leaders away from Clarke, and she ached for Clarke when she saw her try to shut down her emotions, betrayed by her hands twisting around each other behind her back. One of Clarke's greatest advantages as a leader was that she followed her gut, letting her feelings decide her course of action.

She showed none of that fire to the others, answering questions, explaining the radio, and accepting praise with the same flat tone. She was courteous and patient, but did not engage beyond what was absolutely necessary.

The afternoon could have dragged on but didn't. Everyone had to get back to their lands to organize troops. They had to move quickly, before the winter storms moved in. The other leaders said farewell to each other with their traditional greetings. Clarke said to each, "May we meet again," although she didn't care whether they did.

When everyone was gone, Lexa approached Clarke. She desperately wanted to touch Clarke, to break through the shield the other woman erected, but it was obvious from the way Clarke kept moving away that she didn't want to be touched. Lexa gave up for the time being, and let Clarke leave. Perhaps the brisk air would break down the wall Clarke was building.

100 – 100 -100

For the first time in longer than she could remember, Clarke wanted her mother. She walked into a small alley, turned to Braddock and held out her hand.

"Skai Heda?"

"Radio."

He handed it to her and watched her walk further into the alley, but not out of sight.

She kept her back to Braddock as she turned on the radio. As soon as it came on, she heard Marcus Kane hailing her.

"I'm here," she answered.

"Are you all right?"

"Tired. I want to talk to my mom."

"I'll get her. It will take a few minutes. Don't go anywhere."

Clarke nodded although he couldn't see her, and began to pace. As promised, three minutes later, Abby asked, "Clarke, are you there?"

"I'm here, Mom."

"Are you all right?"

Clarke hesitated for a few seconds before saying, "Not really."

"Come home, honey."

"I can't go back right now, Mom."

"Are you a prisoner?"

"No. Why would you even think that? I just, I have things to do. When I'm finished, I'll find you, I promise."

"Clarke, what's going on?"

"I can't explain right now. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, sweetheart. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, Mom," Clarke answered wearily and closed her eyes, forcing back tears.

"Promise you'll be careful."

"I'll be careful. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Clarke. Please stay in touch."

"I'll try. You, too."

"I will."

"May we meet again."

"May we meet again," Abby choked out, and hoped it wasn't goodbye.

Clarke turned and walked out of the alley, turning off the radio with trembling hands. She handed the radio to Braddock as she passed him, and took off running, not caring where she went, knowing it wouldn't be far enough. In the morning, she would ride with Lexa and her army to lay waste to the Ice Nation. They would carry Nia's head, equal parts proof of her failure and warning to those who thought them weak.

She headed away from the more populated parts of the city, and found herself at the training ground. Clarke turned to Braddock and demanded, "Teach me."

He nodded, and as the sky darkened, showed her how to slide and duck and avoid being struck. It started to rain, and Clarke refused to stop. Every time she made an error, he put her on the ground, and every time she got up. She stopped only when it was too dark to see. By that time, she was tired and sore. She was bruised and covered in mud, soaked and shivering. Clarke welcomed those sensations in lieu of feeling. It wasn't an even trade, but it was better than nothing.

100 – 100 -100

Lexa distracted herself by going over the details of the planned march to the Ice Nation. It wasn't necessary, but it was better than worrying that Clarke was going to pieces. She trusted Clarke's guards more now, having heard the last few words Lang said to Clarke on the wharf. They understood why she had chosen them, and were doing their best to protect Clarke from herself.

Clarke had said nothing during their walk through Polis last night, and nothing when they were back in bed. She tried to stay away from Lexa, but Lexa was having none of it. She needed to hold Clarke close. Clarke made no missteps in the fight against the Azgeda, but Lexa was all too aware that she might not be so lucky the second time.

She looked at the window every few seconds, becoming more concerned as the daylight disappeared and rain began to fall, but continued to wait. As much as she wanted Clarke always within sight, Lexa knew she couldn't go after her every time Clarke left. Clarke had to want to return.

When it was full dark, Lexa ordered that their meal be held and the tub brought in and filled. Lang had enough sense to shepherd Clarke out of the weather, even if she didn't want to go inside.

When Clarke came in, soaked, filthy and limping, Lexa said nothing. She helped Clarke out of her clothing and into the tub, and joined her as soon as she could remove her clothes. Lexa held her tongue while she cleaned Clarke, and when she finished, they sat back in the hot water. When food was brought in, Lexa had it placed by the tub, and they ate while the water cooled, and when they were finished, got into bed.

Lexa lay awake, unsure whether Clarke slept. She couldn't hold her questions any longer. "Klark?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get those bruises?"

"Training."

"Why?"

Clarke pushed up and looked at Lexa. "To survive this war. After it, we have to find something more."

"I remember, Klark." Lexa leaned forward to kiss Clarke's forehead, and was pleasantly surprised when Clarke moved to meet her lips. The kiss was brief. Afterward, Clarke settled against Lexa again and they tried to sleep.

100 – 100 -100

The Ice Nation's borders were five days of steady riding from Polis. Scouts constantly reported to Lexa, making conversation nearly impossible. By the middle of the first day, Clarke's thighs and back ached, and there was nothing to distract her from it. She watched Lexa and the scenery, trying to stay alert.

Each village they passed contributed a few men, and by the time they stopped to prepare camp, the company behind them had doubled.

Despite her discomfort, Clarke found an open area behind the tents, drew a short sword from the scabbard on her back and demanded a lesson from her guards. She faced off against Braddock this time, with Lang calling instruction to her.

They drew a small crowd, but Clarke was able to ignore them until she glimpsed Lexa. Clarke faltered for a moment and Braddock disarmed her. She charged him, slamming her shoulder into his gut, and her impact knocked him to the ground. She had a dagger at his throat before he could recover.

He smiled at Clarke. "Good. I did not foresee that. Let's call it a day, sha?"

"Sha," she grinned back, and stood. Clarke retrieved her weapon while Braddock got to his feet.

The effects of two sleepless nights and a day of riding hit Clarke full force after she ate. She stumbled into the large tent set up for her and Lexa, fell across the bed and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

gona = fighter or warrior


	12. Chapter 12

"Klark, it is time to rise."

"Not yet."

"Sha." Lexa pushed the covers away. Clarke whined and opened her eyes enough to glare at Lexa. "There will be no breakfast left if you don't hurry."

Clarke groaned as she got out of bed. She was stiff and sore, and moved gingerly as she left the tent. The camp was nearly torn down, and Lexa was all ready on her horse. Braddock held hers, and he helped her mount it, then pulled a sandwich from somewhere and handed it to her. Lexa set off, and Clarke clucked at her horse before taking a huge bite of the still warm meal.

The second day was a carbon copy of the first. A few men from each village joined the procession, and they maintained a steady pace. Clarke was sore, but kept her discomfort to herself, and again spent an hour or so learning to fight after they stopped for the night. She ate and stumbled to bed, her last conscious thought a wish for a hot bath.

They continued like this each day. On the fifth morning, Clarke was not as sore as she had been, and mounted her horse without help. She immediately noticed Lexa's warpaint, and began to brace herself for what was coming.

Although scouts had been sent ahead, Lexa wasn't sure what to expect when she and Clarke rode into the first village with only their guards. The residents waited for them in the center of the village. They appeared to be unarmed. Lexa rode up to them and held up Nia's head as she reined in her horse.

"The Ice Nation is no more. Submit or die."

"Azgeda do not submit," a man called from behind one of the buildings, and an arrow passed inches from Lexa's face.

She ignored it and asked the villagers, "Does he speak for you?" There were enough heads shaking their disagreement that Lexa felt comfortable ordering them to seek shelter.

One of her guards had gone to alert the troops. The other rode out of the village, and Lang rode with him. At its border, they separated to circle around, seeking the troublemakers.

Another arrow flew from the opposite direction, closer to Clarke than Lexa liked. Neither of them moved. They sat on their horses and waited, and soon heard scuffling from several directions. It wasn't long before the guards returned, reporting the deaths of six Ice Nation warriors at the edges of the village. Lexa sent scouts ahead with half of the troops, and called for the village leader.

She was old, and walked slowly, but Lexa did not hurry her. She dismounted and waited, holding her horse's reins. Clarke got down, too, and waited beside her. When the elder arrived, Lexa asked, "Do you submit?"

"We do, Heda."

"Are you prepared for winter?"

"We are."

"Then we leave you in peace."

The elder nodded and began her slow walk back to her home. Lexa waited until she was inside to mount up. Clarke hurried to follow.

The fighting was nearly over when they reached the next village. Lexa ordered it burnt. Clarke's stomach did a slow roll as she sat beside Lexa and watched the destruction. Dead bodies were sprawled everywhere, but the worst thing was the screams of noncombatants trapped in buildings that burned around them. Clarke couldn't count all the dead, but she memorized the burning village and added it to her tally.

The third village resisted and was destroyed, as well. It took every bit of Clarke's self-control to remain impassive, and she was glad they stopped for the night soon after leaving it behind. She was distracted during her training session, and spent the night outside, staring into the fire.

Before they set out in the morning, Lexa shared the reports brought by messengers and scouts. The villages at the Ice Nation's borders submitted and were left unmolested. All the rest had to be destroyed. The Alliance's armies lost fighters every day, but not enough to make a difference. In a few days, no more than five, they would all meet at the heart of Azgeda lands for the final battle. Clarke nodded but said nothing. She ignored offers of food and drink. The smells of death and burning bodies made food repugnant.

The day was more of the same, the divided Trikru army leapfrogging down the road, leaving ruin in its wake. When they stopped, Braddock and Lang tried to dissuade Clarke from training. She hadn't eaten or drank anything in more than a day. She took Lang's water skin and drank, and ordered them to fight her.

Every time Clarke went down, she got up, but it took longer each time. She was on her hands and knees, panting harshly and struggling to rise again when Lexa said sharply, "Em pleni."

Braddock and Lang nodded and sheathed their weapons.

"Go. All of you."

Lexa waited until they were gone. Clarke had made it to one knee, but still struggled. When Lexa tried to help, Clarke shook her off. She tried again, and Clarke snarled at her. "Leave me alone."

"Klark, what is wrong?"

Clarke finally made it to her feet and swayed unsteadily. Lexa watched, but did not try to touch her. Clarke began to move toward camp, and when she stumbled, Lexa did not let her fall. They stood in the shadows while Clarke tried to twist out of Lexa's hold. When she was completely exhausted, Clarke was nearly limp in Lexa's arms.

"You will eat and sleep tonight."

"No meat."

Lexa nodded. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah."

Lexa released her, and Clarke began to move. When they came into camp, Clarke straightened up and walked slowly but purposefully to their tent. Inside, she sat on their bed and stared at the ground.

Lexa came in a few minutes later with a bowl and a mug. She had picked all of the meat out of the stew. Lexa handed the bowl to Clarke and sat beside her on the bed. "Are you going to speak to me?"

Clarke shook her head and forced a spoonful of stew, then another, until the bowl was empty. Lexa traded it for the mug, and encouraged Clarke to drink it quickly. She took the empty mug and set it and the bowl on the ground. "Lay with me," she asked, and Clarke was too tired to refuse.

Lexa held her and waited for Clarke to sleep. She knew that Clarke was bothered by the devastation, and fretted that it would have been better for Clarke to wait in Polis, even if it was better for Lexa to have Clarke at her side.

There were many things that needed her attention, but Lexa waited until Clarke was deeply asleep to leave their bed to address them. It was late when she returned. Clarke was thrashing and moaning and Lexa hurried to hold Clarke and reassure her all was well.

In the morning, Clarke drank a lot of water, ate what she could, and rode beside Lexa, her face emotionless, her eyes fixed in the distance.

100 – 100 -100

When the Trikru army reached the Azgeda capital, most of the other armies were all ready there. The others arrived soon after, completing a ring around the open city. Lexa sent messengers with final instructions. The assault would begin and end the next day. Anyone who left the city and offered allegiance to the Alliance would be allowed past their lines. Everyone else would die. The city would be razed to the ground before they finished.

Clarke stood beside Lexa while she issued the orders. After, they ate without talking. Around them, warriors prepared for battle, sharpening weapons and rechecking their gear. Clarke wandered through camp, fixing these images in her memory, as well. It was completely dark when Clarke returned to their tent.

Lexa leaned against her table, taking one last look at the map of the city. This would be a brutal fight. Her fighters had to move slowly, clearing one building after another. They would have to avoid traps and archers stationed on roofs. There was no way to avoid the coming bloodshed.

Clarke walked to the table and blew out the candle, leaving them in darkness, and tugged Lexa toward their bed. They fumbled around a bit in the dark before they were comfortable. Clarke listened to Lexa's heartbeat for a while before pushing up to kiss her for several minutes. Satisfied, she returned her head to Lexa's chest and tried to rest.

A racket disturbed them a few hours later. They were out of bed, making final adjustments to their armor, when a scout breathlessly reported that the Azgeda were attacking. Lexa sent him away without orders. Her warriors knew what to do. All she had to do was join them.

"Ready?" she asked Clarke.

"Sha," Clarke answered uncertainly, and followed Lexa toward the noise.

When they reached the fighting, Lexa charged toward the largest Azgeda. Clarke wanted to watch, but had her own adversary to contend with.

Clarke had no idea how long the battle lasted. She was exhausted, but there was no relief. She ignored her wounds, a cut across her right hip, two smaller ones on her left arm, and one on her side that bled sluggishly while she took on all comers. When they stopped attacking her, Clarke leaned on her knees, panting from the prolonged exertion, and instinctively came around with her sword when someone touched her shoulder.

Braddock avoided her attack. "Drink, Skai Heda." He held out a water skin, and Clarke took it gratefully.

"Mochof, Braddock." She drank her fill and returned it to him. "Is it over?"

He nodded. "Sha. A few still remain, but not for long."

"Where's Lexa?"

He pointed, and Clarke saw her in the distance, talking with someone.

"What now?" she asked him.

"We will burn the city and our dead and return home. If we are lucky, we will be ahead of the storms."

Clarke nodded. She looked around tiredly. This was so much worse than anything she'd seen. She couldn't begin to count the bodies. She was bloody from head to toe and more tired than she had ever been.

Lang limped up to join them. "Skai Heda, you are injured."

"You, too."

"Sha. It is not bad. I am ready to call it a day, though."

"Me, too," Clarke answered. She took a deep breath and began walking toward Lexa.

When Lexa saw her coming, she finished her conversation with the leader of the Bear Clan and headed toward Clarke.

"Are you hurt?" Lexa asked.

"It's just a couple cuts. I really want a bath."

"As soon as we return to our lands."

"What should I do?"

"Go back to camp. Eat. Rest. I will be there as soon as I can."

Clarke nodded. A messenger arrived, and Lexa turned her attention to him. Clarke began the walk back to camp.

By the time she arrived, Clarke was overwhelmed by it all. She sent Lang and Braddock to eat and rest, and went into her tent. She found her saddlebags and slung them over her shoulder, and walked slowly toward the corral.

The guards hurried to find and saddle her horse. They took the saddlebags and made certain they would remain on the horse, and one of them boosted Clarke into the saddle. She thanked them, and clucked at the horse to get it moving.

Clarke maintained a steady pace along the empty road. She stopped a few times for both she and the horse to drink, and once for both of them to eat from the saddlebag before it was fully dark. At their first stop, she washed up as best she could and put salve on her wounds. They stopped a few more times to drink and once to feed both of them from her saddlebags. Clarke rode until the next dawn, when she moved off the road, tied the horse to a branch, and slept for a few hours on the bare ground. When she got up, they ate and drank again, and returned to the road.

The burned villages kept her stomach in a constant state of upheaval. She pushed the horse and herself to the point of exhaustion trying to get away from them. The horse gave out first. Clark dismounted, took the reins, and led him off the road to graze. She found a small stream and they both drank. The horse kept nudging her, until Clarke gave it the last bit of grain in the saddlebag. She ate a bit of dried fruit, lay down in the grass and slept again.

She woke because the horse was nudging her. She heard voices nearby and scrambled up, taking a second to rub the horse's head in thanks for the warning. The voices came closer and Clarke unsheathed her sword.

"Skai Heda," Braddock greeted her. "You did not have to sneak away."

"I didn't sneak," Clarke protested.

Lang came up behind him, bringing both their horses. He grunted his disbelief at her answer and tied their horses to a branch. He removed their saddles and packs and placed them at the base of the tree.

Braddock went to gather firewood while Lang unsaddled Clarke's horse. He handed her a brush and showed her how to brush the animal. While she did that, he put a feed sack on the horse.

Braddock built a fire and started cooking while Lang set up two small tents. When Clarke finished brushing her horse, she started on the other two. By the time she finished, hot food and drink were ready.

Clarke finished everything they gave her without argument, went into her tent, crawled between the furs, and slept uneasily.

She woke early in the morning. Her guards were all ready preparing for the day, and she did what she could to help. An hour later, they were back on the road.

100 – 100 -100

Clarke went around Polis while Lang and Braddock entered to get supplies. They caught up to Clarke the next day although both of their horses and the extra they brought to carry the rest of the supplies were heavily loaded.

She showed no interest in stopping someplace comfortable for winter. She had something to finish, and the sooner it was done, the sooner she could move on to the rest of her life. Clarke didn't know exactly where the cave was, but she made her best guess and led them in that direction. Braddock and Lang knew they had been lucky so far. The winter storms hadn't yet started, even in the higher elevations.

Clarke found the cave much quicker than she'd anticipated. Neither of her guards was interested in spending any time in it after they saw what it held. They busied themselves building shelter for both humans and horses, and gathering what supplies they could to supplement what they brought along.

Clarke kept a fire burning in the cave for both warmth and light. The temperatures were always below freezing, which made it more difficult for her to get the white and red clay. There was plenty of charcoal.

Clarke's first task was to complete the mural of the Mountain Men. The cold weather made it easy to hide the cuts she made to get blood. Being there again focused Clarke on her perceived sins, and she fell into the rhythm of counting her dead. This time, though, there was no end. She had no idea how many died in Ice Nation villages, or how many she killed in the final battle. Jus drein jus daun, and every day, Clarke worked to fulfill her end of the bargain.

Lang and Braddock took turns coaxing Clarke from the cave. Neither of them went past the entrance unless it was completely unavoidable. What the walls held was too intimate, something that warriors didn't discuss, and if Clarke wanted them to know those stories, she would tell them.

Outside, the cave, she remained distracted. Clarke continued to train, and sometimes ran through the forest. She convinced them to address them by her name, not title, although they frequently forgot. Lang, the more patient of the two, gave her a language lesson with the evening meal. Everything she said in English, he would repeat back in Trigedasleng, and Clarke echoed him. It was the easiest way to ensure that she ate at least one meal without a fight.

Sleep was elusive, and dreams often jerked her awake. When that happened, Clarke would go back to the cave, build up the fire, and go back to work.


	13. Chapter 13

Lexa was ready to drop by the time she reached their tent. She hoped Clarke was there, but didn't worry that she wasn't. Clarke was probably helping the healers, she reasoned, and lay down to grab a nap. She still had much to do, and those tasks would be easier to accomplish when she wasn't so tired.

Clarke wasn't there when Lexa woke, either. Lexa quickly ate and went to the healers' tent to find Clarke. Her anxiety level began to ratchet up when they told her that Clarke hadn't been there.

Lexa returned to their tent, and her heart fell when she realized Clarke's saddlebags were gone. She was angry with herself for not realizing what Clarke's earlier behavior signaled, and went to find Clarke's guards.

They were loading their saddlebags. One of the corral guards had come to them at the end of his shift to tell them that Clarke retrieved her horse and rode out of camp with her saddlebags across the animal's rump.

Lexa didn't reprimand them. Instead, she showed them how to use the radio. She picked a channel at random, and told them to hail her at midday every few days. She handed the radio back with an unnecessary warning: "Klark is precious to me."

The both nodded their understanding and said to Lexa, nearly in unison, "Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim."

"May we meet again," Lexa answered, and left them to finish their preparations.

When she reached her tent again, messengers waited outside. 'Stedaunon don gon we; kikon ste enti,' Lexa reminded herself, and went back to work.

There was a feast that night. Warriors wandered from camp to camp, celebrating their survival and the eradication of the perfidious Azgeda. Only Luna dared ask Lexa about Clarke's absence. "She was called away," Lexa answered.

"Skaikru business?"

"Sha." It wasn't exactly a lie, even if it wasn't entirely true, and she was thankful that Luna allowed her to sidestep the issue.

As busy as she was in the next few days, Lexa's worry for Clarke stayed with her. She remembered how she found Clarke in the cave, and knew she was returning there. Clarke told her several times that she had to finish what she started.

Lexa, too, had a task to complete. Trikru honored their dead, took their share of spoils from the city, and left it burning as they began the march back to their lands. Lexa hurried them, hoping that their luck and the weather would hold.

100 - 100 -100

The first snowfall brought all of Skaikru outside. They played like children, and with the Trikru children. When Octavia hit Indra with a snowball, a free for all erupted. Playful shouts and laughter echoed among the buildings, and Marcus' ambush of Abby drew her into the fun. She smiled for the first time in months as she chased him, seeking her revenge.

100 – 100 -100

Clarke's curiosity about snow was quickly satisfied. It was cold and wet, largely an annoyance once her initial excitement faded. The temperatures fell well below freezing and remained there. It snowed regularly, and the wind howled. They were fortunate to be on the lee side of the mountain, sheltered from the worst of it.

As the snow piled up, Clarke spent more time in the cave. She finished with the Mountain Men by completing small charcoal sketches of the faces she remembered in rows beneath the recreation of their deaths. She didn't keep track of time. Once a day, Braddock or Lang called her out of the cave. Clarke went willingly after five consecutive days of being carried out convinced her that they wouldn't be ignored.

Clarke moved on to Polis, drawing Lexa standing the amid the Azgeda dead, pools of blood on the ground, spatter on the furniture and walls, on Lexa. That was when she stopped sleeping.

When her body collapsed, her mind gave her no rest. The burned bodies of women and children haunted her more than the warriors she killed, and she worked at all hours on the cave floor, recreating the first village she saw burn. It was mostly in charcoal from the fire, but Clarke smudged the edges with her blood. She didn't know how many days and nights it took to complete, but when she was satisfied, Clarke spent as many hours staring at it as it took to create.

She had one more task, "Just one more," she whispered over and over.

100 - 100 -100

The snow piled up and blew in drifts that reached higher than the roofs of the shelters. Work parties struggled to keep paths clear. Skaikru learned about frostbite, bronchitis, and pneumonia and realized that the frenzy of building and gathering months earlier was why they remained fed and relatively warm. They learned the rhythm of winter and worked to repair and create clothing and tools. There was time to talk, and the idioms of each language began to invade the other as Trikru and Skaikru traded stories and history.

100 - 100 -100

Braddock's regular reports to Lexa did nothing to ease her apprehension about Clarke's absence. She was certain he was withholding information about Clarke, and she vowed more than once to take his lying tongue from his mouth. She remembered all too well how she found Clarke at the cave, feared Clarke's fall back into the same madness, and agonized that she might not recover this time.

100 - 100 -100

It may have been just one more, but it was by far the largest drawing and covered the remaining bare floor behind the fire. Clarke mumbled to herself constantly and paid attention only to her inner world. She didn't sleep or eat enough, and when her guards regularly carried her from the cave to the hut they built for the three of them, they tried not to see the images Clarke created.

They forced food into her, and dosed her tea with herbs to make her sleep, and one of them always sat at her bedside, talking quietly in Trigedasleng and English the whole time to reassure Clarke that she wasn't alone.

It didn't seem to matter. Clarke tossed and turned, muttered, moaned, and sometimes screamed. Every time she woke, Clarke stumbled back to the cave, fell to her knees, and went back to work with charcoal, clay, and blood, trying to purge the worst images from her memory.

When she deemed it finished, Clarke went outside. She stood unsteadily in the blinding light for a few moments and noticed distractedly that the hand she raised to shield her eyes was filthy. She was too tired to care at the moment, and for the first time in months went willingly to her bed.

Clarke slept for two days, with long stretches that she was still and quiet, finally getting the rest she so badly needed.

100 - 100 -100

The winter was mild, and when rising temperatures signaled the coming thaw, Lexa loaded her saddlebags and began traveling to Clarke. This time, there was no way to avoid the villages along the way. Nights were still bitterly cold, and both she and the horse needed shelter from them.

Lexa was impatient with her progress. She wanted to reach Clarke before spring turned everything into a muddy mire. Slogging through that was far harder than navigating through snow.

Rish was surprised to see Heda standing in his village again. She lightened her saddlebags a bit in his home and the healer's, having remembered her promise to return with aid. She assured him that more would come when the trails were clear.

She left the village before the sun was completely up, determined to reach Clarke that day. Lexa had to lead the horse the last hour as the trail was too steep and slippery to safely ride.

Lang greeted her and took the horse's reins. There was room in the temporary stable for one more horse, and he led the animal there to unload and tend it while Lexa stalked toward the cave entrance, certain she would find Clarke there.

eInstead, the morning light illuminated the entire cave. Lexa was stunned by the collection of images. She took a few moments to examine them. She recognized the additions, including her own angry face yelling in the bloody feast hall.

"Lexa," Clarke said quietly behind her, startling her.

She turned quickly and looked at Clarke with a critical eye. She was pale, filthy, and thin, wearing what Lexa last saw her in, and stank of blood old and new. But she was alive and sane, and Lexa hugged her tightly. "Klark," she murmured, and fought back tears of relief when Clarke returned the embrace.

100 - 100 -100

Two bowls of hot water waited in the hut, and Clarke's bed had been stripped of its furs, replaced by Lexa's. Clarke acquiesced and removed the filthy, tattered leathers she wore since she left Polis. She allowed Lexa to bathe her as much as was possible, and put on clean clothing. Clarke's hair needed more work than either of them wanted to address.

"Are you ready to leave?" Lexa asked.

"Sha." A faint smile crossed Clarke's features. "For a bath."

"As soon as I locate one," Lexa promised. "We'll go tomorrow."

Clarke nodded.

"Are you tired? Hungry?"

"I look that bad?"

"Sha," Lexa answered sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize for doing what you needed, Klark."

Clarke moved to her side, wrapped her arms around Lexa, and rested her head on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa put her arm around Clarke and took comfort in her presence.

Braddock rapped on the door frame and waited for a response before entering. He had steaming bowls and mugs on a makeshift tray. Lexa gave him a filthy look while she removed one of each and handed them to Clarke before taking hers. She muttered something at him in Trigedasleng.

When he left, Clarke said, "Don't punish them, Lexa."

"They were to take care of you."

"They did." Clarke drank deeply from the mug and set it aside.

"You are not well," Lexa protested.

"I'm fine," Clarke answered. It wasn't true, but it would be soon.

Lexa muttered again, and Clarke answered her in English. "I speak true, Lexa." She started emptying her bowl.

"You are full of surprises today, Klark."

"It's a good day," she answered around a mouthful of root vegetables. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here, too."

100 - 100 -100

Lexa woke when Clarke tried to leave their bed. "No," Lexa complained.

"I'll be right back."

Lexa grumbled and burrowed down into the furs. Clarke went out to the fire and sat on a log opposite Braddock. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Sha, Klark. We started packing."

"Good. I need to do something. If Lexa comes out, stall her. I'll be right back."

"Do not go back there, beja."

"It will be fine."

"You have never been fine in there," Braddock protested.

Clarke ignored him and stood up. Braddock watched her walk to the cave and hoped Clarke was being truthful.

Clarke built up the fire once more, just enough to see around it, and used a bit of charred wood to write something in front of it that she learned from her father. The letters were large, so she needed three lines. When she finished, Clarke stood and tossed the bit of wood into the dying fire, and left before her darkest thoughts could draw her back in.

100 - 100 -100

Clarke and Lexa left as soon as it was light enough to see. They walked for the first hour, sparing the horses any injury that might come from sliding on the steep, muddy trail. Braddock and Lang needed three hours more to finish packing up the camp.

Before they left, Braddock's curiosity got the better of him. The morning light entered the cave, making it easy to see all of Clarke's additions, but he was interested in what she added the night before. He read the words slowly, and repeated them until he could easily recall them.

 _When you stand in front of me and look at me, what do you know of the griefs that are in me and what do I know of yours?_

He went to fetch his horses, and followed the Lang's track down the mountain, and found him waiting where it was safe to ride. Certain they were alone, Lang said to Braddock, "Heda is angry."

"Sha," Braddock agreed, and quoted Clarke to him. "Heda will get over it."

They both laughed and started the horses walking.

* * *

Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim. = May we meet again.  
Stedaunon don gon we; kikon ste enti. = The dead are gone. The living are hungry.  
When you stand in front of me…. is a quote from Franz Kafka


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke entered Polis with mixed feelings. There were many things she appreciated about the town, which had, as Lexa promised, shown her that the Grounders weren't savages. It was also the place that she killed again, igniting a war that wiped out another entire nation.

Lexa was true to her word, and the first place they went was the bathhouse. It was, as Clarke remembered, dim, humid, and warm. Clarke stripped and entered the water before Lexa finished undressing. She submerged, and when she came up, Lexa was waiting. She started on Clarke's hair, patiently untangling snarls, and washed it twice before she was satisfied it was clean. After bathing, they took the familiar positions, Lexa against the wall, Clarke resting in front of her.

Clarke leaned back on Lexa's shoulder and put her arms over Lexa's around her waist. "I missed this," she sighed happily and closed her eyes.

"I missed you."

"Mmm hmm," Clarke hummed and fell asleep.

Lexa held her. Clarke needed rest, and there was no place better for her to get it than in Lexa's arms. Lexa recalled the cave. Every place that Clarke could reach was covered by the images of her nightmares. Had it been possible, Lexa would have burned it out of existence. She worried still that Clarke was not finished and would leave again, to find someplace even further away, both physically and in her mind. That idea unsettled her. Winter without Clarke had been miserable. Lexa hadn't slept well, either.

She pushed those thoughts away. Clarke was here, and seemed happy, and would recover. When Lexa had enough of the warm water, she woke Clarke, and they went home to eat and rest.

100 – 100 -100

After three days of lounging around reading and eating between long soaks in the tub in front of the fireplace, Clarke was bored. Lexa had work to do, and Clarke left her to it. She headed out into Polis, unsurprised when Lang fell in beside her. She made her way through Polis to the harbor, and weaved through the sailors, stevedores and traders to the end of the pier. Clarke jumped down and jogged away from Polis.

She didn't go far, just beyond the sounds of the city and turned to face Lang. "Spar?"

"Sha."

They battled each other until they were breathless. When they stopped, Lang handed her a water skin, and drank his share when Clarke returned it.

"You look better," he commented.

"Smell better, too, I imagine. Sorry for doing that to you."

"It's finished."

"It is," she agreed.

"Heda was worried."

"She worries too much."

"Can you blame her? Every time you go away, you return sick."

"I return. I'll return until she tells me not to."

"Be certain she knows that."

"Who knows that about you?"

"No one." Lang paused and corrected himself. "You."

"Mochof."

He nodded. "Again?"

"Sha," Clarke answered, and assumed a defensive position.

100 – 100 -100

In bed with Lexa that night, Clarke heard Lang's slow, deep voice repeat in her head. She leaned up on her elbow. "I was coming back when I finished."

"I didn't want to wait that long."

"And you worried."

"Sha."

"Even though Braddock checked in with you all the time."

"He didn't tell me anything."

"I find that hard to believe."

"He said you trained and slept. He would not explain why you didn't speak for yourself."

"You knew why."

"Sha."

"And you knew I'd come back."

"I hoped."

"I will come back," Clarke promised. "Unless you tell me not to, and probably even then. But I'm still going to need time alone."

"Not so far away?" Lexa asked hopefully.

"Not so far away," Clarke agreed. "And not so long."

Lexa smiled and pulled Clarke up into a kiss. She rolled them over and began to tell Clarke all that she had been holding in, punctuating her words with kisses and caresses that left Clarke increasingly aroused.

Lexa's teasing was frustrating, and Clarke finally said, "Shof op, Leksa."

Lexa nibbled her way up Clarke's neck and said softly into her ear. "Tell me to stop, Klark."

"Don't you dare," Clarke growled, and pulled Lexa into a fierce kiss.

100 – 100 -100

Lexa woke first. She was mostly on top of Clarke, and smiled when she recalled the very late night they'd shared. Lexa was happy in a way she hadn't been for a long time. Although they hadn't said the words, Lexa knew she loved Clarke and Clarke loved her. She began to picture their future together, and stopped, taught by experience that such hope was dangerous and could tear her down again. They were together now, and it was enough.

More than enough, when Clarke opened her eyes, saw Lexa, and smiled.

100 - 100 -100

They lingered in Polis, taking advantage of its amenities while they waited out the unsettled weather between the change of seasons. Lexa made certain that Clarke ate regularly, and the blonde filled out a little. She trained and sparred every day, expanding her skill set to improve throwing knives and the bow. Every few days, Clarke rode her horse. Her guards stayed with her, and Lexa sometimes joined them, but she made a point of letting Clarke go off alone, trusting, at last, that Clarke would make her way back.

Although Clarke's favorite time with Lexa was soaking in a steaming tub, Lexa's was holding Clarke while she slept peacefully. At first, that time was measured in minutes, but as Clarke stayed occupied mentally and physically, it stretched into a few hours at a time. With Clarke beside her, Lexa's nightmares faded, but Clarke's remained.

Sex helped both of them sleep, too, and after the third time someone walked in on them because they were too involved with each other to hear knocking on the door, Lexa put out a blanket order that unless there was a dire emergency, no one was to enter without being acknowledged first. Being seen didn't bother her. Although Clarke blushed furiously and in the most interesting places, she wasn't embarrassed, either. The interruption of their time together, something of which they hadn't yet had nearly enough, was the chief frustration.

100 - 100 -100

Clarke was reluctant to return to TonDC, but Lexa spoke every night about her need to return and her desire for Clarke to accompany her. She wouldn't force the issue. There were a few places that Lexa still avoided for similar reasons. Clarke's decision to go was influenced more by her desire to stay with Lexa than to see anyone. Although she missed them, it wasn't urgent. She read the dispatches Lexa received and used the radio regularly to keep up with everyone.

They set out without notifying anyone they were coming. Their party was small, with no one but their personal guards accompanying them. It seemed ridiculous to Clarke that the two of them needed four guards, but she accepted Lexa's explanation about protocol, hearing underneath it her determination to prevent anything else from hurting Clarke.

They didn't hurry, but the closer they got, the more Clarke tried to close herself off. She fought the constant urge to turn her horse aside and flee, especially after Mount Weather appeared on the horizon. Lexa would have been jealous of the way that Braddock and Lang anticipated and redirected Clarke's bursts of panic had she not appreciated the attention and care they showed. She was getting better at reading Clarke's body language and understanding what triggered Clarke's retreats. Lexa was proud that she was better than Clarke's guards at distracting her. Her best technique was for them to dismount and walk together, talking about what they saw. Sometimes they stopped so Clarke could sketch something that caught her eye, but Lexa suspected that was as much delaying tactic as actual interest.

Their attempt to sneak in after dark was thwarted by the patrol around the new, large village. One guard peeled off to announce their arrival, and people began to appear around them. The sudden press of the crowd initiated a panic attack, and Clarke slipped from her horse. She pushed her way through the gathering, desperate to be anywhere else.

Lexa was right behind her, while Lang and Roosevelt followed, leaving Braddock and Bowie to deal with the horses and the crowd. Lexa didn't bother to call out for Clarke while she chased her. She concentrated on keeping her in sight.

In her terror, Clarke returned to where it all began. She dove into the drop ship and sprawled on the deck, panting. She didn't hear Lexa approach, but recognized her touch when Lexa knelt beside her. She threw herself at Lexa, who fell back on the deck, holding Clarke tightly, wondering whether their trip was a mistake and how quickly they could get away.

Lexa heard their guards calling, and covered Clarke's ear so she could respond. They waited outside while Clarke tried to gather herself. She was beginning to get her breathing under control when they heard Bellamy yell her name. They both heard struggling as he tried to get past Roosevelt and Lang, and Lexa was enormously grateful for whatever they did that made the impulsive Skai boy quiet.

"I'm sorry," Clarke muttered repeatedly.

"Just breathe."

"I ruin everything."

"No," Lexa said firmly. "Nothing is ruined."

"I am."

"No," Lexa repeated. She kissed Clarke's head. "You are better every day." She kissed the same spot again. "Breathe with me."

It took Clarke a very long minute to sync her breaths to Lexa's steady ones. They stayed on the floor, breathing in rhythm until Clarke indicated she was ready to get up. Lexa took it as a good sign that Clarke held tightly to her hand. They stood in the dark for a few seconds before Clarke moved.

Outside, they found Lang and Roosevelt blocking the entrance and Bellamy pacing furiously. When he saw Clarke, he started for her and stopped. The guards had warned him without threatening or explaining that unless Clarke initiated conversation or contact, Bellamy would have to wait until Clarke did so.

All he knew, pacing in the dark, was that Clarke was inside with Lexa, and that there was no way for him to reach her without instigating physical action by the two very large Grounders blocking his path. He heard the rustle of the fabric covering the entrance and turned expectantly.

Bellamy didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't what he saw, Clarke leaning into Lexa, who had an arm around her and held Clarke's hand, her lips near Clarke's ear. He strained to hear what she said as Clarke slowly nodded.

Lexa glared at Bellamy and murmured something to their guards. Roosevelt went to him. "Come with me," he instructed.

"I want to talk to Clarke."

"She will find you tomorrow. Come."

Bellamy looked at her one more time and wondered whether that was true, but he went with Roosevelt.

When Lexa couldn't hear them any more, she walked Clarke from the drop ship into the woods. Lang trailed them silently. Not even the glowing plants and flowers took Clarke's attention for more than the moment they were in her sight.

When they reached their destination, Lexa kept them walking around the edges of the small meadow while they waited for the rest of their guards to arrive. It didn't take long, and after their arrival, they worked efficiently. Within minutes, Lexa and Clarke were between furs in a tent, where Lexa soothed Clarke into restless sleep.

In the morning, Clarke was withdrawn. She ate silently, murmured, "I'll be back," to Lexa, and purposefully walked away. Braddock went with her, staying close enough to talk if Clarke wished.

She didn't consciously go there, but ended up at another place where someone ended up dead because she failed to stop it. Clarke squatted at the cliff where Charlotte threw herself into the rocks and water below while Clarke bargained for her life. She wished she'd stayed in Polis, which held fewer ghosts. Everywhere around her, all of the lands she once thought so beautiful were tainted by death.

Clarke sighed, remembering that night. She was still reeling from Wells' death and Murphy's lynching when everything came to a head here. Charlotte was a child, the youngest of their company, and Murphy was a bastard, even if he had a point. Worst of all was the pall of Wells' death so soon after they made up, until the moment that Charlotte took those final steps.

She'd wanted to shove Bellamy off the cliff after the girl. The only good thing to come of the mess was that Bellamy realized being a leader was more than ordering others around because he was stronger than they were, and began to act accordingly.

Clarke didn't want to face them, all the people she'd failed. She suspected that they would all deny it. At least the dead were honest.

Something else her father taught her slipped into Clarke's mind, and she heard him for a moment. "But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep," he reminded her. Clarke sighed again and stood. She whispered the words to herself and turned around.

"What is that?" Braddock asked.

"What?"

"What you said."

"It's from a poem my dad used to recite," she told him as he fell in step with her.

"Please say it again."

She did, and he nodded, fixing the words in his mind while they walked silently back to their camp.

100 - 100 -100

Lexa stared in the direction Clarke went. She wanted to send one of the guards to the new village with a blanket directive that Clarke was not to be disturbed in any way, but knew it wasn't the way to proceed. Clarke was better about crowds in Polis, but she was no longer a novelty there, and her guards learned how to keep strangers at a distance. Many of the people here weren't strangers to Clarke, but Lexa worried all the same. All of Clarke's guilt over the dead would no doubt extend to the living when she saw them, and Lexa suspected that last night was the beginning of another cycle of sleeplessness, at the least.

But Clarke wasn't a child, and Lexa couldn't always protect her. The same thing in Clarke that brought her back from the cave would have to work here, as well. If it didn't, Lexa decided, she would send Clarke ahead toward the ocean and catch up when she finished what she had to do. A moment later, she changed her mind.

Before she reached a decision, Lexa saw Clarke walking on the far side of the meadow, headed toward the village. She sent Lang to join her and packed their gear while her guards took care of the rest. Clarke would face the others, or not, on her terms.


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke kept her head up and focused on a point in the distance. She heard the murmurs as she passed, and was thankful that Braddock and Lang flanked her. They kept everyone at arms' length while they passed through the village and entered the Ark section. Clarke was barely inside the gate before Bellamy approached her. He looked at her, saw the distance in her eyes, and said, "C'mon."

Clarke nodded and followed him into the mess hall. It was nearly empty, and they sat at one table. Her guards, after getting drinks for all of them, sat at another and watched them.

"You've been busy," Clarke observed.

"A little. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing important."

"You're not staying, are you?"

"No."

"You can. We want you to. It's not the same without you."

"You don't need me," Clarke observed.

"We'll always need you."

She smiled weakly at him. "You did a good job, Bellamy. I knew you would." She stood up. "Show off a little. You earned it."

He led her through the buildings outside, pointing out ones he deemed important, answering her questions about the others, and tried to be diplomatic about her mother's ongoing interference at every step. His first stop was Octavia and Lincoln's home. He'd asked them to stay there this morning in the hope that Clarke would come.

They went in, and Octavia jumped up and went to Clarke as fast as she could. Clarke didn't shy away from her. They hugged for many seconds, and when they separated, Clarke's hand moved toward Octavia's belly. Octavia pressed it to one side, where the baby kicked Clarke's palm.

She smiled at the unexpected interaction, and let Octavia pull her to a chair. Bellamy recognized the beginning of major girl talk and excused himself. Lang and Braddock followed him outside and waited on either side of the door for Clarke.

Lincoln watched and listened for a few minutes before he gently squeezed Clarke's shoulder and left.

Octavia carried their conversation. They stayed inside for a while before Octavia said she needed to walk. Clarke let her lead the way, knowing Octavia had a destination in mind. They went to Raven's workshop.

"Look who I found," Octavia said, and Raven dropped what she was doing, slid down from her stool, and hugged Clarke.

Clarke relaxed a bit as they talked. Raven and Octavia tried to make it no different than any of the times before that they hung out together, but both noticed Clarke's distance, and the way she faced the entrance and flinched every time one of the 44 came in to greet her. They were all glad to see Clarke, and none stayed too long. Everyone looked good, happy and healthy, and that eased Clarke's mind a bit. She had a before and after comparison running in her head of how each of them looked leaving Mount Weather.

Clarke didn't keep track of time, and the tension didn't leave her shoulders until Lexa joined them. Octavia and Raven tried to get Clarke to join them in the mess hall for the evening meal, but she begged off. She had enough being inside for the day, and more than her fill of being around people.

She adopted Lexa's stance as they walked beyond the gate, head up, shoulders back, imperious glare. If that hadn't been enough to keep people at bay, the quartet of warriors around them would do the job.

Clarke didn't ask where they were going. The only direction Lexa gave to Clarke was to point out where they would be sleeping that night, the building in the center of the village. It looked no different than the others to Clarke, and she tried to fix its position in her mind.

Lexa walked them back to the meadow. Their guards disappeared into the woods, giving them space. Lexa sat in the grass. "How was your visit?"

Clarke sat next to her. "Weird but good. I think I saw everyone except Mom."

"We will see her tomorrow."

"How was yours?"

"Long." Lexa spent the day inspecting all that had been done and getting an earful from Indra and Lincoln about Abby and about making her relationship with Clarke official. Lincoln and Octavia had their bonding ceremony not long after they found out about the baby, and a few other couples had done the same in the following months. Trikru and Skaikru were, for all intents and purposes, one clan. Lexa and Clarke making a public commitment was, as far as her lieutenants were concerned, a done deal. "There is a meeting tomorrow," Lexa sighed. She hated meetings, especially those that involved her lover's combative mother.

"Guess I have to be there, too."

"Sha. They are your people, Clarke."

"Not so much," Clarke muttered.

"Klark," Lexa reproved gently.

Clarke dropped to the ground, her legs folded under her. "They have Bellamy."

Lexa knelt beside her. "They are your people, Klark. They followed Bellamy because it is what you wanted."

Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled weakly. "No one cares what we want, do they?"

"No. Everything is for them."

Clarke leaned back on her hands and straightened out her legs. "Float them," she muttered.

Lexa let Clarke sulk for a while. She alternated between watching Clarke and the sky while she tried to think of a way to bring up a commitment ceremony between them. She was certain that Indra or Lincoln would bring it up at the meeting, and didn't want Clarke to be blindsided. At the same time, she didn't want Clarke to think Lexa would ask only as a political expediency or feel pressured to accept. It was one thing they should be able to keep for themselves.

"Klark."

"Hmmm?"

"Something may come up at the meeting tomorrow."

"Something like what?" Clarke asked suspiciously.

"Someone may suggest that we have a bonding ceremony."

"Someone who isn't you, I hope, since you haven't ever said anything about it."

"Sha, Klark."

"Why would this come up?"

"Because some people think they should interfere in everyone's lives."

"Is it what you want?"

"Very much, but not until we choose."

"Why?"

"Being with you makes everything better."

The next thing Lexa knew, she was flat on her back with Clarke on top of her, kissing her like their lives depended on it. She put one arm around Clarke and buried her other hand in Clarke's hair.

"You make everything better for me, too."

Lexa smiled brilliantly at Clarke, and received an equally bright smile in return before they returned to kissing each other. Clarke stopped abruptly and stood up, leaving Lexa looking confused. Clarke offered her hand. "Let's take this somewhere without bugs. Or witnesses."

Lexa let Clarke pull her up, and held her hand while they walked back to their cabin.

100 - 100 -100

Clarke was restless all night, so neither of them slept well. Lexa woke her from a nightmare not long past dawn, and their snuggling became something more. Bowie dozed at their door, and Abby sailed past him and into their cabin.

Clarke's back was to the door, so she didn't see her mother, but Lexa glared at Abby over Clarke's shoulder and did something that made it clear that Clark was a willing participant and enjoying Lexa's attention.

"Clarke Griffin!" Abby yelled.

Clarke didn't hear her and Lexa didn't care. Bowie jumped up and pulled Abby out of the doorway. He closed the door and wondered what Lexa would do to him for allowing the interruption.

"That's my daughter," Abby said indignantly.

"Sha," he answered calmly.

"You can't keep me from her."

"Heda and Skai Heda are indisposed."

"They, they. They." Abby sputtered, not wanting to believe what she'd seen. "I'm going in there."

"No, you are not."

"Move."

He didn't answer, nor did he move from his position in front of the door, which wasn't quite as large as he was.

"Clarke!" Abby yelled again.

Octavia, on her way to breakfast with Lincoln, heard her and changed course. "Oh, this should be good," she grinned at him.

"Sha," he smirked back.

Bowie saw them coming, and it was all Lincoln could do not to laugh at him. He looked miserable as he kept Abby from getting around him.

"Abby," Octavia said.

Abby whirled around and saw them. She pointed at Lincoln. "This isn't funny," she said, and jabbed her index finger at Octavia. "And you. You knew about this."

"About?" Octavia asked innocently.

"Clarke is in there with Lexa."

"And?"

"They're having sex," Abby growled.

"And?" Octavia asked again.

"I want to see my daughter."

Octavia stepped up and took one of Abby's arms. Lincoln took the other. "We'll get breakfast," she suggested. "I'm sure her guard will let Clarke know you were here."

Abby tried to resist, but found herself walking between Lincoln and Octavia toward the mess hall.

"You knew about this," Abby repeated angrily to Octavia.

"Yes," she sighed, and rubbed her lower back with her free hand. Baiting Abby was fun sometimes, but she knew it was time to stop. "I know you don't like Lexa, Abby, but she loves Clarke. She won't do anything to hurt her."

"You don't know that."

Octavia tried another approach. "Clarke's an adult. It's her choice."

"Octavia, shut the hell up."

She did, but she and Lincoln escorted Abby into line in the mess hall before letting her go.

100 - 100 -100

Clarke and Lexa cleaned up and dressed before going to get breakfast. Lexa told Bowie, "We will talk later," and he nodded. Whatever she would do to him would probably be painful, but he had fallen asleep on guard duty and deserved it.

"Talk about what?" Clarke asked.

"Your mother came in while we were having sex."

Clarke groaned and tried not to think of what her mother might have seen or heard. "When she's done with you, it's my turn," she told Bowie.

A lesser man would have run. "Sha, Skai Heda."

There weren't many people left in the mess hall, and Clarke and Lexa ate in peace. When they finished, Clarke said, "Let's go."

"Go?" Lexa asked.

"Time to talk to my mom."

"I think you should talk to her alone."

"Nope."

"Klark," Lexa started trying to wheedle her way out of what would be a far less pleasant confrontation than the scheduled meeting.

"Are you afraid of my mother?"

"She brings the dead to life. I do not want her to practice either on me," Lexa said earnestly.

Clarke laughed, and Lexa thought for a moment she might be off the hook. "Ten minutes, Leksa," Clarke said, and left her sitting there.

She made her way into the Ark and walked toward the Medbay. Jackson saw her enter and pointed toward Abby's office.

"That bad?" she asked.

"Yeah. Good to see you again, Clarke."

"Thanks, Jackson, you too," she said and rapped on the door.

"Go away."

"Mom."

The door opened, and Abby pulled Clarke inside. She pushed Clarke toward a chair and slammed the door. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Hi, Mom, nice to see you, too."

"I'm not in the mood, Clarke. I found out you were here because the kids were talking about you at dinner last night. And when I went to get you for breakfast, you were having sex with that woman."

"I'm sorry I didn't come here earlier, but I thought it would be better if we could talk without people coming in all the time. And Lexa isn't 'that woman.' Also, it's polite and customary to at least knock before barging into someone's home."

"Don't be a smartass, Clarke."

"Mom, I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't understand," Abby said after a few seconds.

"What don't you understand?"

"Why you left. Where you were. Why you came back with her. Why her at all, after what she did to you."

"She didn't do anything to me. She did what was best for her people, and I did what was best for ours." Clarke paused, frowning as she recalled the past months. "She saved my life."

Abby scoffed.

"I love her, Mom."

"Clarke." Abby's disbelief was plain on her face and in her tone.

"I know it's probably not what you want for me," Clarke interrupted. "But it's my life. I think you'll like Lexa if you give her a chance. I'd really like it if you'd do that for me."


	16. Chapter 16

Abby didn't answer, and Clarke wondered what was coming next. She waited for Abby to say anything.

"Did you leave on your own?" Abby asked finally.

"What?"

"After we came down from Mount Weather, did you leave on your own?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What do you want to talk about?" Abby asked, exasperated.

"Nothing," Clarke said after several seconds as she realized that no matter what she said, her mother would find fault. She didn't want a lecture, and she didn't want to argue. She was certain Abby wouldn't understand at all what she'd been through, or what she'd done to survive what she did.

Abby looked at Clarke for the first time, and saw more changes than she could count. Clarke's face was thinner and more angular. She had dark circles under her eyes and made brief and limited eye contact. Based on her face, Abby speculated that Clarke was at least 15 pounds lighter than the last time they saw each other. It was grief, Abby realized, although she didn't know for what.

Three quick raps on the door brought Clarke to her feet. She opened the door, and was relieved to see Lexa, whose face asked a question that Clarke answered with the slightest nod before stepping aside to let her enter.

"Chancellor," Lexa greeted Abby.

"Commander."

Clarke closed the door. Lexa put her hand on Clarke's back. Clarke held her breath.

"Clarke told me you saved her life. Thank you."

"Klark is precious to me." It was as much a warning as it was the last time Lexa said those words.

"And to me," Abby answered.

They stared at each other, measuring, considering. Clarke exhaled after Lexa and Abby nodded at each other. Given the amount of yelling that all ready happened, she was gratified that they didn't start off shouting at each other.

"Mom, this is Lexa. She's my … she's really important to me."

Abby offered her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Lexa grasped Abby's forearm for a moment, the traditional greeting between warriors. "Nice to meet you."

"What are your intentions toward my daughter?"

Clarke dropped her chin to her chest. "Seriously?" she grumbled.

"I will keep her safe. I will do whatever I can to make her happy." Lexa looked at and Clarke smiled a small smile at Clarke's reaction to her mother's question. "I will help her be strong."

"It doesn't look like she's been any of those things."

Clarke intervened before Lexa's temper could make things worse. "Ok, we're done. See you at the meeting," she said, turning to reach past Lexa for the door. "Don't say anything, beja," she murmured to Lexa.

Lexa ignored her. "You know nothing about Klark."

"I suppose you learned everything about her while you kept her away from us."

"Mom, stop. Lexa, we're leaving." Clarke finally got the door to open. She gave Lexa a small push, just enough to get her attention, and gave her a pleading look.

"No, Klark," Lexa said softly. She looked at Abby again, anger clear on her face. When she spoke, her voice was quiet, her tone low and dangerous. "You do not know Klark. You do not know me. I do not care what you think of me, but do not voice your unfounded assumptions about her." She wanted to say so much more, but turned to let Clarke pass and followed her out of the Medbay.

"Do not walk away from me," Abby yelled.

They ignored her, and Lexa pulled Clarke into the first empty room she found, and closed the door. "I'm sorry," she said, and gathered Clarke close. Clarke held on tightly while she cried.

It didn't last long, but Clarke stayed nestled against Lexa's chest. "How long until the meeting?"

"They will wait for us." Lexa hesitated. "Your mother has been causing problems."

"I know," Clarke sighed. "Bellamy tried to tell me without telling me."

"Indra gave me a list of everything she did."

"Do I want to hear it?"

"No." Lexa kissed Clarke's head. "We must stop her from making any more trouble."

"I know."

"I will do it."

"No, Leksa, it's my job." Clarke sighed again.

100 - 100 -100

Lexa and Clarke held hands when they entered the meeting. They were the last to arrive, and took the last two seats, next to each other on the end of the table. Abby and Marcus sat opposite them, with Indra and Lincoln on one side and Bellamy and Raven on the other. Abby started to say something, but Clarke talked over her. "Bellamy, tell me what you've done."

He spoke for several minutes, explaining how Skaikru worked with the Grounders to create everything they saw outside, how Mount Weather had been stripped of everything useful, how work crews were organized so that everyone learned all the tasks necessary for survival. He told them how Clarke's warning and the shared training prevented a massacre. "There's some things we should talk about for the future," he finished.

"We'll get to that," Clarke said. "I'm really proud of you, Bellamy, of all of you. What you've done is amazing." She looked at Lexa, who nodded at Indra.

Indra's recitation was essentially the same as Bellamy's, and when she finished, Clarke looked at Abby. "Anything to add, Chancellor?"

"No," Abby answered defiantly. "What they did was done without consulting me or getting permission. They."

"They do not need your permission to do anything," Clarke interrupted coldly. "They do not need to get your approval, or your input."

Abby stood up. "I am Chancellor," she began.

"You were a Chancellor on the Ark, which no longer exists. You are a doctor. You have no say in anything other than health issues, and your interference in things about which you know nothing ends now."

"How dare you!"

Clarke stood suddenly, knocking her chair to the ground. Everyone else around the table stood as well. "If you do not leave, you will be removed." Unlike Abby, Clarke's spoke at a normal volume, but her tone was cold. She kept her anger at her mother hidden to make sure that everyone knew this was about the business of surviving, not the many issues between them.

"Clarke, you can't do this," Abby yelled.

Clarke called for her guards, and they promptly entered the meeting room. "Escort Dr. Griffin to the Medbay."

They pulled Abby, still protesting, from the meeting room. Clarke looked at Marcus. "Anything to add?"

"I warned her, Clarke. I'm sorry she didn't listen."

"So am I." Clarke picked her chair up and returned to her seat. "Ideas about the future?"

Bellamy unrolled a large sheet of paper. He and Indra spent the next half hour explaining the things they wanted to do to improve buildings and strengthen defenses, and got the go ahead from Lexa and Clarke.

"Clarke, I'd like to make some suggestions," Marcus said.

"Please."

"I think we should do a census, find out exactly how many people we have, and what their skills are. We need to train apprentices to ensure that no vital skills are lost. I think we would also benefit from establishing trade with our neighbors."

"Those are good ideas," Lexa said. "Trade is easy. Put someone in charge, and send them to Polis with your goods. I have no objection to setting up a market here."

"Take the census, Marcus," Clarke added. "We'll talk again when it's complete. Anything else?" she asked with a hard look at Indra.

Indra was unfazed. "We should plan your bonding ceremony."

"There's no we in that, Indra. Lexa and I will make that decision when we're ready."

Lexa smirked at Lincoln and Indra, not caring for the moment that Clarke's answer might make her look weak.

"Clarke, I need some time with you two to talk about the radios," Raven said.

"Now?"

"No, you need to come to the workshop to see most of it."

"We'll swing by later."

"Cool. I've got things to do," Raven said and left.

"Me, too." Bellamy followed her out.

Lexa stared at Lincoln and Indra until they took the hint and left, too.

"Do you need something else, Marcus?"Clarke asked.

"We have some malcontents."

"Beside my mother?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I don't know how you want to address the issue."

"If they aren't happy, they can leave."

"Fair enough."

"I prefer that my mother remain here. She needs to train medics. Lexa and I will recruit some and send them to her." Clarke paused for a moment. "Maybe if she's busy with that, she won't cause as many problems." She stood up, and Lexa was instantly beside her. "Thank you for your help, Marcus."

He nodded and watched them leave.

Clarke pulled Lexa along to the armory. Lexa looked at her curiously, but said nothing. Clarke got several clips of ammunition, and they went to their cabin, where Clarke dug around in her pack and pulled out the pistol. She checked it, loaded it, and tucked it into the back of her pants. "There's a rug waiting for us out there."

"Klark, we do not have to do this now."

"Leksa, what am I supposed to do?"

"We will set out tomorrow. The pauna is not going anywhere."

"I need to do something."

Lexa nodded. She stuck her head out the door and told Lang to get their horses – only hers and Clarke's – ready. "Bring your bow," she told Clarke, and once Clarke had it, they began walking to the stables.

As soon as they were out of sight of everyone, Lexa urged her horse into a trot, then a gallop. Clarke was right beside her, leaning into her horse's neck, smiling for the first time that day. Lexa slowed them before the horses got winded, but they kept moving to the southwest, into an area Clarke hadn't been. As she looked around, seeing nothing but what was there, Clarke relaxed.

They stopped to drink from a stream, and Lexa tied the horses to a branch. She took Clarke's bow and shot a fish. While she cleaned it, Clarke shot two more. She let Lexa clean them while she started a fire. Lexa made a spit and left the fish to cook while she gathered some cress upstream.

It was a good meal, eaten with fingers and knives, and was the first time Clarke was completely at ease since they left Polis. Afterward, they stayed at the dying fire, Lexa's head in Clarke's lap. It wasn't quiet, but the ambient noise was pleasant. It was the first time in weeks that they had been alone, and Clarke felt as if she could finally breathe. For this time, at least, no one expected anything of her. She had no decisions to make, no one who wanted her time or opinion. She studied Lexa's face, her fingers following her eyes to every detail while Lexa dozed.

There was still so much they didn't know about each other. Clarke hadn't asked about Lexa's tattoos or scars. Lexa hadn't said a word about what Clarke left in the cave. They hadn't sparred with each other, or talked about their future together until Lexa mentioned the bonding ceremony. Clarke didn't care. She knew they would get to all of that in time. She was content now, in the open, with Lexa smiling up at her.

She knew what Lexa would say now, and sighed. "I know, we have to go back."

"We need to talk to Raven." Lexa sat up.

"I know." Clarke got to her feet and stamped out the remnants of the fire.

"Race you," Lexa challenged.

They both ran for their horses.

100 - 100 -100

Clarke wanted to stay in the stable and tend her horse, but Lexa won their race and demanded that Clarke accompany her to dinner in the mess hall. They stood in line, returning greetings and sharing the names of their people. After getting a plate full of food, cutlery, and drinks, Lexa scanned the hall and headed to the table that Bellamy and Indra shared.

"So, Princess, that was some meeting," Bellamy said as Clarke and Lexa seated themselves. He immediately got an elbow in the side from Indra and a kick to the shin from Lexa. "What the hell."

"Do not be so familiar," Indra growled while Lexa fixed her most ferocious glare on him.

"Both of you cut it out," Clarke snapped.

"He," both Indra and Lexa began, and thought better of it.

"Has my mom come out of the Medbay?"

"No. I stopped by, but she was busy. I asked Jackson to take her a meal if she's not willing to join us."

"Thanks, Bellamy."

"You're gonna have to talk to her, you know."

"I know. If nothing else, I need to make sure she knows it isn't personal."

"Yeah, I don't think she's gonna agree with that assessment," Bellamy said.

"I know." Clarke sighed again.

"Klark," Lexa said quietly, and nodded toward the entrance where Abby stood.

Clarke got up and went to her. "Mom."

"Clarke, I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"I'm sorry it had to be that way."

"I'm here to get dinner, Clarke."

"Ok. I'll see you before we leave."

"You're leaving again?" Abby was surprised.

"Soon," Clarke confirmed. "I won't go without saying goodbye."

Abby nodded and Clarke stepped aside so she could take her place in line. Clarke went back to her dinner, but she wasn't interested in eating it any more. She pushed her food around while the others talked.

She was still doing it after they left.

"Klark, we need to see Raven," Lexa said.

"Yeah."

Lexa took Clarke's plate, mug, and utensils. She carried them, with her own, to the return trays, and walked back to Clarke. She put her hand on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke looked up at her, then got up.


	17. Chapter 17

"Took you long enough," Raven greeted them, and frowned when she saw Clarke's face. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Clarke answered.

"Klark saw her mother," Lexa volunteered.

"I'm sure that was all warm and fuzzy."

Lexa snorted. Raven looked at her and said, "Nice to see you're human."

"Raven, what is it you want us to see?" Clarke asked.

"Straight to business, all right. There's a couple things. Wick figured out how to amp up the handhelds so they get better range without significant signal deterioration, so I need to trade your radios for upgraded ones. We'll be swapping out all the others as quickly as we can, but we need to know if there's anyplace else you want us to send them." She moved further into the room and gestured for them to follow.

She stopped in front of a map full of different colored pins. "Green ones are upgraded radios. Yellow are still to be upgraded. Blue is questionable, depending on what you want to do. We don't have enough for all of those blue spots yet, but we definitely will before winter comes."

Lexa and Clarke studied the map closely. It was far more detailed than any Lexa had. "Where did you get this map?"

"There are still some satellites up, so we pulled some images down."

"Can you make a copy for me?"

"Got three ready for you, Commander."

"Mochof." She pointed to the small village near the cave. "Please send a radio there."

"Really? There's only like 30 people there."

"I know."

"If that's what you want," Raven shrugged.

"I am also concerned about the borders."

"We have to put up another tower to reach some of them."

"Do it."

"We're ready to make the installation in Polis."

"Whenever you're ready. I will make sure they know you're coming. If there is something you need, let me know. Otherwise, I will arrange your accommodations and let you do what you must."

"I thought you'd be, I dunno, opposed to this."

"Why? This benefits everyone. It was clearly demonstrated at mid-winter." Lexa reached out and took Clarke's hand before Clarke could leave.

"Yeah, since then, I've been getting a bunch of written messages from other, uh,"

"Clans," Clarke provided quietly.

"Other clans," Raven repeated. "They really, really, want this."

"It is for Skaikru and Trikru only right now. Send any more of those messages to me. They should not be contacting you directly."

"I didn't answer them," Raven assured.

"I know," Lexa said. "Give us the radios. I will have the others returned in the morning. Is there anything else?"

"There are tons of ruins around here. I'm sure some of them have things we can use."

"Speak to Bellamy and Indra about that. I will make sure they know it is important."

"That's it," Raven said, and walked back to her work table.

"Klark, I can't feel my fingers," Lexa said quietly, making sure Raven couldn't hear.

"Sorry." Clarke eased her grip on Lexa's hand. "Mid-winter," she choked out.

"I know, Klark." Lexa paused. She laid her palm against Clarke's cheek. Clarke closed her eyes and leaned into it. "It is a memory, and it cannot hurt you again."

"But it does."

Lexa slid her hand to the back of Clarke's neck and stepped forward. She freed her other hand, put her arm around Clarke, and held her close. "Breathe, Klark. Remember where we are."

Clarke's hand moved almost frantically at Lexa's waist, pushing clothes this way and that until her fingers splayed across bare skin on Lexa's back. "Ark. We're in the Ark."

"Sha."

"Ai gonplei nou ste odon nowe."

"Sha." Lexa kissed her head. She glanced toward Raven, who had her back to them.

They stood like that until Clarke raised her head from Lexa's shoulder and nodded. Lexa returned the nod and stepped back. She took Clarke's hand again, and they moved to the table.

Raven heard them coming and turned to face them. She tried to look casually at Clarke, but the look in Clarke's eyes made Raven lower hers. Whatever happened at midwinter left its mark, and Raven didn't want to know what could do that to Clarke. "Maps," she said briskly, offering a tubular leather case to Lexa, who took it with her free hand. She offered the radios, in waterproof wrappings in a leather bag, to Clarke. "See you later," Raven said, giving them an out that they quickly took.

100 - 100 -100

Lexa turned right when they left Raven's workshop and guided them into a dimly lit nook between the Ark and the surrounding fence.

"Leksa, I need to go," Clarke said.

"No, Klark." She grasped Clarke's hand tightly as Clarke tried to pull away. "Hod op. Why do you need to go?"

"I can't. I can't."

"Klark, you cannot run every time, even if you come back."

Raven came out of her workshop. She thought she'd given them enough time to leave the area, but heard Lexa speak to Clarke. She stopped to listen.

"Beja, Leksa. They are so loud."

"Klark, it is just us. There is no one here who wants to hurt you."

Raven wasn't sure whether either of them would appreciate it, but she approached them and put her hand on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke flinched and tried again to jerk away from Lexa, knocking Raven to the ground. The radio bag slipped from her shoulder.

"Clarke," Lexa said sharply. She dropped the map case and offered her hand to Raven, but kept her eyes on Clarke.

When Raven was back on her feet, she wrapped her arms around Clarke. "I'm sorry for whatever happened," she said.

"I can't breathe," Clarke whispered.

"You can. With me," Lexa instructed.

Raven fell into Lexa's slow pattern of inhalations and exhalations, and Clarke, sandwiched between them, tried to mimic them. It wasn't going to work tonight, though, and as soon as they eased up on holding her, Clarke slid away. She took off running, saw the closed gate, and climbed into one of the watch stations. She leaped out and landed hard on her hands and knees. After scrabbling in the dirt a few times, Clarke got up and took off again. By the time they got the gate open, she was long gone.

Clarke ran until she was exhausted, and slowed to a jog. She didn't bother to look around or try to fix her position. In her mind, she saw bodies sprawled everywhere. Running through them bothered her, so she climbed a tree. On a wide branch, she put her back to the trunk, wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her forehead on her knees. That way, she didn't have to look at what she did. She stayed like that, trembling, through the night.

When the sun rose, Clarke looked cautiously at the ground. It was empty except for pine shats and a few seedlings. She looked around, got her bearings, and climbed down. It had been a long run here, and would be a longer walk back. Along the way, Clarke remembered that she and Lexa planned to hunt the pauna today.

She was three quarters of the way back when Braddock and Lang converged on her. She wouldn't meet their eyes, and kept her head lowered as they walked toward TonDC. They tried to steer her toward the mess hall but she refused and went to their cabin. Lang walked with her while Braddock went to tell Lexa that Clarke returned.

Clarke was pacing when Lexa arrived. Lexa stopped her so she could examine Clarke. Clarke's skinned knees were visible through the rips in her pants. Lexa took Clarke's wrists and turned her palms up. They were skinned, too, and dirt was embedded in the scrapes. There were small, sticky patches of tree sap along her fingers. Lexa raised Clarke's hands and gently kissed the uninjured center of her palms.

Lexa let go of Clarke and removed her clothes. She undressed Clarke and guided them both to bed. Under the fur, she held Clarke flush against her.

"Say something," Clarke asked quietly.

"You frightened Raven. She thinks she did something wrong."

Clarke turned her face away from Lexa's.

"Why don't you trust me?"

Clarke pushed up and looked at Lexa. "How can you think that?"

"You run. Every time. You do not let me help you, Klark. I want to help. I can help."

"I need to do it myself."

"You do not. Why do you not see all the people who will help? You do not even need to ask."

"I failed them so many times, Leksa. How can they trust me?"

"The same way I do, Klark. You are the only one who thinks you failed anyone. You"

The opening door interrupted her, and Lexa snapped, "Why does no one follow orders?"

Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Bellamy, and Abby filed in. Clarke dropped her head to Lexa's shoulder, and didn't see Lang and Braddock enter behind them.

"If we are not under attack, why are you here?" Lexa demanded.

"We're here for Clarke," Octavia answered.

"Klark is not going anywhere."

"Clarke, please look at me," Octavia asked. She wasn't happy to be their chosen spokesperson, but Bellamy wouldn't do it, and Octavia was the first person in the camp that Clarke voluntarily spoke with. Octavia waited, and when Clarke didn't move, she added, "We're not leaving until we talk to you."

Lexa held her tongue. She wanted to give everyone, but especially Octavia, Lincoln, Lang, and Braddock, a thorough dressing down. They were supposed to know better than to disturb her, disturb them, yet they stood around their bed.

"Say what you're going to and get out," Clarke said.

"We're here for you. You don't have to run off alone, unarmed, in the dark. Any of us will go with you. You don't have to talk about what happened. You"

"You're all so damn curious about what happened, I'll draw you a map. Now, go."

"We love you, Clarke. I love you, and it hurts me to see you hurting like this," Octavia said.

"Clarke, you are stronger than you think," Lincoln told her.

"Whatever you need," Bellamy added.

"I can't keep up with you," Raven admitted, "but I'm here. You can yell, scream, whatever you have to do."

"Clarke, I love you," Abby said. "I'd give anything to make this better for you."

"Skai Heda, ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim," Lang told her.

"Yu laik nou kwelnes, Skai Heda. Oso sis yu ou," Braddock said.

"I love you guys, too. Now please leave us alone for a while," Clarke asked.

Octavia was the first to approach. She put her hand on Clarke's head for a moment and said, "I mean it."

Lincoln patted her shoulder awkwardly, as did Bellamy. Raven leaned down for a brief hug, her cheek pressed against Clarke's head for a few seconds. The hug Abby gave Clarke was longer, and she kissed the top of her head. Braddock and Lang both touched her shoulder briefly.

When the cabin was empty again, Clarke said tiredly, "I get it."

"Good. What do you wish to do today?"

"The pauna is still out there."

"It is."

"Let's go get it."

Clarke started to get out of bed, but Lexa held tight. "Promise me, Klark. Promise you will let one of us go with you if it happens again."

"When," Clarke corrected her, but gave her word. "I promise, Leksa."

* * *

Ai gonplei nou ste odon nowe. = My fight is not over.

ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim = get knocked down, get back up.

Yu laik nou kwelnes. Oso sis yu ou. = You are not weak. We will help you.


	18. Chapter 18

It took most of the day to reach the pauna's territory, and they decided to stay at its edge and camp for the night. They took turns standing watch, and started searching for it early the next morning. The dozens of questions Clarke asked finally brought Lexa to a stop. She turned to face Clarke. "It is good that you want to learn, and I am happy to teach you, but this is not the time. The pauna is dangerous. It is quiet and smart. It will remember us."

"Ok," Clarke whispered back, remembering the series of close calls that led to their escape from the beast's lair. She took a deep breath and nodded to Lexa to continue.

The pauna was nowhere to be found that day. Clarke gathered firewood, returning three times with full arms while Lexa cleared the ground in front of a bramble that would protect their backs that night and built a small fire. They ate what they had foraged during the day, and Clarke told Lexa to rest while she took first watch.

Clarke didn't think she would sleep at all. Except for the fire, this was how she spent nights after fleeing Camp Jaha. She was still sure that she failed them. They were all injured, physically battered and bruised, too shocked to do anything except let her and Bellamy shepherd them back to the shelter of the fallen Ark. Yet they sought her when they learned she was back, coming by ones and twos to Raven's workshop – someplace normally off limits - to greet her with genuine smiles and hugs that conveyed their happiness that she was back.

She didn't see that at the time. It felt like her first time going out in Polis, when the people crowded around her, seeing her as something she wasn't. She didn't deserve those accolades, no matter what anyone said, any more than she deserved the way her peers looked at her.

They would look at her differently now. She had no idea how many of them had seen her bolt in blind terror. More than the few who came to stand around their bed and demand that Clarke let them help her. She was mortified by that, but it was Lexa's long silence that unnerved her, and the hurt in Lexa's voice while she held Clarke as she had done even when Clarke didn't know that was what she needed.

It was as hard to hear all of them as it had been to accept the gratitude of a little girl on the streets of Polis. It meant the same thing, that no matter what Clarke thought of herself, they would not condemn her for making the decisions to keep them safe.

She looked at Lexa, sleeping on her side facing the fire. She wanted to be who Lexa thought her to be, who Bellamy and Raven and the rest of them thought she was. Clarke wanted to be strong enough to face whatever came next, strong enough alone to do what was necessary, strong enough not to fall apart after it was done. She added a few sticks to the fire and listened to the night.

It told her the same things it always did. The nocturnal creatures sang their songs, letting her know there were no predators near. She saw only one or two stars in small holes in the tree cover. The fire cracked and popped softly. Clarke couldn't hear Lexa's breaths, but the slow, steady rise and fall of her shoulder let her know that Lexa slept easily. The last time Clarke slept well was the night before they left Polis, after an afternoon of sex and a long soak in the tub.

Clarke watched the fire, and when she started nodding off, she reluctantly woke Lexa and laid down to rest. It was still dark when Lexa woke her, and Clarke recognized from her soft tone that she had been dreaming again. She didn't remember what it was this time, and drifted back to sleep with Lexa's warm hand on her shoulder.

100 - 100 -100

As they moved through the forest the next day, Lexa pointed out to Clarke the signs that they were closer to the pauna: broken branches, tracks, fresh scat. Lexa became more cautious at the last, because it meant they were close enough to be in danger.

The pauna would have surprised them had it not roared when it saw them. Lexa approached it, her new sword drawn, and danced aside when it charged. Clarke drew its attention when she sank an arrow into one of its huge arms, and like Lexa, moved aside so it passed her. They spent the next hours wearing it down. Four of Clarke's arrows were embedded where the pauna couldn't reach them to jerk them out as it had others. It was still angry, but its roars were reduced to growls, and its attacks seemed slower.

It charged Lexa again, but this time, Lexa tripped on a tree root. She tried to back away to find a place to get on her feet, but the pauna surrounded her body with its limbs and screamed in Lexa's face. Her ears rang while she got a good grip on her sword and drove it up through the pauna's jaw. She didn't hear Clarke emptying the pistol into the side of the pauna's head. Lexa grunted when it collapsed on her, trapping it under its massive body.

"Lexa!" Clarke shrieked and scrambled to her. All she saw was Lexa's hand pushing at the beast's head. Clarke slid to a stop on her knees and put her shoulder into pushing in the same direction as Lexa's hand. Their joined efforts gave Lexa a tiny bit of breathing space. The weight of the pauna's body was crushing her, and the hilt of her sword dug further into diaphragm with every breath.

Clarke recognized that Lexa's breathing meant there was a problem and frantically tried to work out how to get Lexa free. The pauna was too big for her to move alone, and Lexa couldn't help. "I'll get help," she said.

"Wait," Lexa wheezed.

Clarke dug in and pushed again, but couldn't move the body. "You need help."

"Coming."

"Who's coming? Never mind. Someone's coming?"

Lexa nodded. It was clearly an effort. She was paler than Clarke had ever seen her, and Clarke stretched to put two fingers on Lexa's throat, checking her pulse. It was too fast, indicative of Lexa's difficulty breathing. Clarke's legs were going numb, so she tried again to use them to gain leverage against the pauna's deadweight. She kept her fingers on the pulse in Lexa's throat and forced her panic down. "I thought you wanted a rug, not a blanket."

Lexa grunted at Clarke's attempted humor. She closed her eyes, but snapped them open when Clarke said her name. "Stay with me."

Clarke heard a branch snap and looked up. All four of their guards were sprinting toward them. They aligned themselves beside Clarke and shoved the body. Lexa moaned as the hilt of her sword, all ready digging deeply into abdomen, moved a few inches and stuck against her ribs.

"Stop," Clarke ordered. She laid flat to look at Lexa's body and caught a glimpse of the sword. "Pick up the head."

Bowie jumped up. He had been pushing on a huge leg, and took the few steps to straddle Lexa. The only place he could get a grip on the pauna's head was its upper jaw. He put his hands into the huge mouth and jerked it up.

Clarke saw and heard the pressure on Lexa's chest ease. She crawled around behind Bowie and put her hands in Lexa's armpits. She pulled and the others pushed, and Clarke slowly dragged Lexa free. Her breathing and color improved, but her heart rate remained elevated. Clarke pushed Lexa's blood soaked shirt up. The bruise was all ready dark, and Clarke frowned at its size. She put her ear on Lexa's chest, one side at a time, and heard air moving evenly and freely. She pulled Lexa's shirt down. "Think you can sit up?"

Lexa nodded, and Clarke put her arm around Lexa as soon as her shoulders left the ground. Lexa groaned, but sat up. She looked at the pauna, now on its back. Bowie struggled to remove her sword from its head, but what Lexa saw was a bunch of small holes on one side of its head and matted blood on the other. "Your kill," she said to Clarke.

"Don't talk. Just breathe."

Lexa ignored her. She gathered some blood from her shirt and drew a line with her finger from Clarke's hairline down the center of Clarke's face to her chin. "You did well."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Lexa didn't answer immediately. Her body ached from being crushed, and she slowly flexed her joints, beginning at her ankles and moving up. Her wrists and shoulders were sore, and breathing hurt, but everything worked the way it was supposed to. "No."

All the guards except for Bowie had disappeared back into the woods. He knelt at the pauna's head, cleaning blood from Lexa's sword. It was immaculate when he brought it to Lexa. He went down on one knee and held it across both hands, eyes fixed on the ground. She moved slowly, but took it, and he stood and backed away, eyes remaining on the ground. He was still waiting for his punishment from both women. They hadn't forgotten, but the days since his infraction had been too full for them to act.

Lexa bit her lip while she slowly returned her sword to its scabbard on her back. She was glad Clarke understood that she couldn't look weak in front of her soldiers, and knew from the look on Clarke's face that it had been a struggle for her not to help Lexa sheathe her sword.

When Braddock, Lang, and Roosevelt came back, they had limbs and vines, and with Bowie, they made a travois to drag the pauna back to TonDC. Clarke sent them ahead. She and Lexa shared water from Clarke's canteen and a very stale, very flat roll from one of Lexa's pockets. Clarke helped Lexa up, and they slowly followed the trail left by their guards. Neither of them was surprised when Bowie returned on horseback.

He slid down, and helped both women mount the horse. Clarke rode behind Lexa and kept her steady. She tapped her heels into the horse's ribs to get it to move a bit faster. When she heard Lexa groan quietly, she slowed it again. It was better than walking, even if they weren't moving more quickly. Bowie stayed with them, and when they reached the village, looked up at Clarke.

"Medbay," she told him, and he led the horse past the houses and through the gate. Clarke dismounted first, and Lexa would have fallen had they not caught her. Clarke put her arm around Lexa's waist and Lexa's arm across her shoulder. They walked very slowly into the Ark.

Clarke didn't care about propriety or Lexa's pride as she yelled for Nyko, Jackson, and her mother. Nyko came first, and he picked Lexa up. While he carried her to a bed, Clarke explained what happened. When he pushed Lexa's shirt up to look, Clarke told him, "It's bigger than it was," and put her hands above Lexa's skin to show him how much it spread.

Lexa moaned quietly with every gentle press of his hands, and that worried Clarke the most. Lexa was stoic every time Clarke tended to the small injuries she picked up, even when Clarke had to put in stitches without any way to numb her skin. Nyko's frown didn't make her feel any better. She tried to understand their conversation, but they spoke too fast. Nyko left and returned with Abby, who looked first at Clarke. "Are you all right?"

"Lexa's hurt. Help her."

Nyko told Abby what Clarke and Lexa told him about the injury. Abby's examination was faster than Nyko's but no less gentle. When she finished, Abby told Lexa, "I'm going to give you something for pain, and you're going to stay here tonight so we can keep an eye on you. If you're no worse in the morning, you can leave."

Lexa started to protest, but the looks the Griffin women gave her made her stop. When Abby left to get what she needed, Lexa said, "I do not wish to stay here."

"Too bad. You're staying put. I'll be right here," Clarke added in a gentler tone.

The injection put Lexa to sleep, and when Clarke went to get some clean clothes for both of them, she found Roosevelt on watch. He handed Clarke a small pack. After she thanked him, she asked him to find Nyko.

Nyko stayed with Lexa while Clarke showered and changed, and he brought her what she needed to start cleaning Lexa. He seemed to know how long a basin of warm water would last, and brought another at the right time. Clarke was slow and careful as she removed Lexa's clothes, cleaned, and redressed her. When she finished, she raised the head of the bed and Lexa's breathing eased. Clarke applied the salve Nyko brought when he took the last bowl of dirty water.

Clarke didn't speak to her mother when she came in to check on Lexa. The bruise was a bit darker, but no larger. Clarke stayed in the chair she dragged to Lexa's bedside with her hand wrapped around Lexa's.

When she jerked awake from a dream, the first thing she heard was Lexa saying her name hoarsely.

"Are you all right?" Clarke asked. "Do you need a drink?"

"Sha."

Before Clarke could get out of the chair, the door opened and Lang entered, holding a small metal pitcher beaded with condensation and a metal cup. He filled the cup, handed it to Clarke, and waited while she helped Lexa sit up fully so she could drink without choking.

Lexa emptied the cup, and Lang refilled it. Clarke offered it to Lexa again, and drained it herself when Lexa declined. She returned it to Lang. "Mochof."

He nodded and left them.

"How do you feel?" Clarke asked.

"Strange. Disconnected."

"That's the medication. Are you in pain?"

"No. But I will sleep better with you here." Lexa patted the bed and slid over to make room for Clarke.

Clarke wanted, for a moment, to argue, but she nodded and removed her boots before lifting the blanket. She fumbled for the controls and made the bed flat. Lexa turned into her and put her head on Clarke's shoulder. "Much better."

"Sha," Clarke agreed and kissed her head. Lexa held her so many nights that she was ill or in pain, and Clarke was glad to return the favor. She stayed awake, listening to Lexa's relaxed breathing. It was familiar, something that Clarke counted on to keep her from sinking into her memories during the nights that sleep evaded her.

She wondered whether this was how Lexa felt on the nights Clarke was ill. Clarke's panic had faded to unease mixed with profound relief. Lexa always seemed invincible, her scars, tattoos, and kill marks a kind of armor. Clarke had yet to see Lexa falter. She was always steadfast in her duty to her people, and especially so with Clarke. She envied Lexa that strength of will, but didn't see that she had it, too.

Today would add to her nightmares, even though Lexa survived. Had they been alone, Clarke didn't think Lexa would have lived. She didn't want to think about that. She wasn't sure that she wanted the pauna's skin anywhere near them but Lexa wanted her trophy. Clarke wondered how long it would take for her to look at it without seeing Lexa struggle to breathe.

"Stop thinking," Lexa said drowsily.

Clarke laughed softly and kissed Lexa's head again. "Sleep."

"You too."

100 - 100 -100

Abby stood at the foot of the bed and watched Clarke and Lexa sleep. Lexa's head was tucked under Clarke's chin, one arm and one leg keeping her close. Clarke's arms were around Lexa. They looked even younger asleep, and Abby wondered again what happened while Clarke was gone that she returned claiming to love the woman who betrayed all of them.

Clarke wasn't the same. The changes that started with Jake's death led her somehow to become a stranger to Abby, one who everyone around her looked up to and whose instructions they hurried to obey. From what Abby could see, Clarke didn't benefit at all from leading the Ark, any more than Lexa did from being Commander, apart from having guards like the one who reluctantly let her enter.

Abby's inspection woke Lexa. She carefully moved away from Clarke and slowly sat up. She waited silently for Abby to move, and after a few moments, she approached Lexa, who pulled up her shirt so Abby could inspect the large, dark bruise on her torso. It was the same as it was the night before, and Abby listened to Lexa's lungs. They were clear, and she was breathing without effort.

"You can leave when you're ready. Don't do too much for a few days. You're going to be sore for a couple weeks."

Lexa nodded and laid down with Clarke, unwilling to disturb Clarke's sleep no matter how much she wanted out of the Medbay. It was ugly and the fluorescent lights hurt her eyes. It smelled of antiseptic that burned her nose, and allowed Abby Griffin too close for comfort. Lexa did not trust Abby, and especially did not trust her near Clarke. She closed her eyes and waited for Abby to leave.

Nyko came in next, and they talked softly. He told her to drink willow bark tea twice a day and apply the salve at least that often, and smiled at the face she made. "You can add as much honey as you want," Nyko told her, but it didn't change the look on Lexa's face, much to his amusement. She was never a good patient, always in a hurry to get out of bed and quick to ignore the pain of her injury. Nyko suspected that Clarke wouldn't allow Lexa to get away with that.

Clarke was awake and listened, but didn't open her eyes until Nyko left. "How do you feel?"

"Ready to leave here."

"How do you feel?" Clarke repeated.

"Sore."

"We'll get some breakfast and your tea."

"Sha," Lexa sighed, and slowly sat up. Clarke got out of bed and went around to her. She knelt in front of Lexa and helped Lexa into her boots. Clarke went to the chair and sat down to put her boots on. By the time she finished, Lexa was waiting impatiently at the door.

Braddock waited outside the door. He handed a small pouch to Clarke before she could ask whether Nyko left anything for them, and walked ahead of them to hold doors open. By the time they exited the Ark, Lexa was moving the way she always did.

The mess hall was busy and filled with chatter. The line moved quickly, and they sat at the first available table to eat and drink without talking. They couldn't help but hear bits and pieces of conversations around them, their names and titles spoken more times than they wanted to count. As much as Clarke wanted to hurry their meal, she followed Lexa's lead and ate without haste, pretending that she didn't hear what was being said around them.

When they left the cafeteria, Lexa walked toward their cabin. Clarke pulled her to a stop when she tried to bypass it. "You're supposed to rest."

"Later."

"What's so important that it can't wait?"

"I am tired of being inside. I can rest in the meadow, or by the waterfall. You can bring your sketchbook. It has been in your bag since we arrived."

"And?"

"They need to see me."

"You could have started with that, Lexa."

"It is all true, Klark."

"I know. But what you said last is most important to you."

"Sha."

"Let's get my sketchbook and we'll walk."


	19. Chapter 19

Lexa waited outside while Clarke gathered what she wanted. She knew that if she went inside, she would wind up in bed at Clarke's insistence. Lexa had to show everyone that she was strong, that her time in the Medbay was an anomaly.

Their guards were still under order to stay out of sight. They were close enough to hear if Clarke or Lexa called for them, or if something happened. Yesterday, it was Clarke's gunshots that brought them running. She hoped they would not see them today.

Her body ached, but Lexa refused to give into it. She had worse injuries in the past. This one would not leave a scar, but Lexa knew she would remember it each time she stood on the pauna rug, which she planned to put in their bedroom in Polis. She knew Clarke would argue with her about it, and knew, too, that she would win that fight, and pay whatever it cost later.

Clarke came out with a pack on one shoulder. "I'm going to get some lunch to take with us and I'll be right back. Don't go far, ok?"

Lexa nodded, and began walking as soon as Clarke's back was turned. She went down every path and crossed the central walkway repeatedly. She stopped to speak with anyone who sought her attention, answering their questions and assuring them she was well.

Clarke was back sooner than Lexa expected, and stood back so Lexa could finish her conversation. They moved through the village shoulder to shoulder, and they were well into the woods before Lexa slouched a little and ran the back of her hand across her forehead to remove the sweat accumulating there. Clarke decided then that they would go no farther than the meadow.

She led them to the campsite they used on the first night back, and spread a sheet on the flattened grasses. Lexa sat carefully, and kept her boots on the ground. Clarke removed them for her, and then her own. She shucked the long sleeve shirt she was wearing, too, leaving her in a sleeveless gray shirt. It was warm, but the sun wasn't high enough yet to worry about sunburn. She helped Lexa remove her outer shirt, as well, and demanded that she lay back so Clarke could get a good look at her injury.

The bruise was nearly black except near the center where it was still red, and nearly the width of Lexa's torso. Clarke leaned down to put the gentlest kiss on the red imprint of the pommel of Lexa's sword and busied herself with applying the salve. "Do you know what's in this?"

"Arnica. Comfrey. Witch hazel." Lexa ran a finger behind Clarke's and sniffed it. "You should ask Nyko. He makes it."

"I will." Clarke finished and pulled Lexa's shirt down. She put the salve away and pulled her sketchbook and a pencil from the pack. Clarke flipped through, seeking an empty page.

Lexa stopped her. "May I see?"

Clarke hesitated for a moment before giving it to her. Lexa rolled onto her side and opened to the first page, a sketch of the marketplace in Polis. Lexa studied it and each subsequent drawing. Truxton working at the forge. The ships tied up at the harbor. Buildings. People, nearly all of them known to Lexa and easily identifiable. Two pages containing quick studies of Lexa. One of them together in the tub in front of the fireplace. Plants, flowers, trees, the beach just past the wharf at Polis. Hidden in the back was a burned village. It could have been TonDC after the missile fell, or any of the Azgeda villages. Lexa felt Clarke's anger and sorrow. It showed in every line.

She closed the sketchbook and handed it back to Clarke, who set it aside without commenting. She waited for Lexa to say anything, but Lexa rolled onto her back and stretched.

"How much longer will we be here?" Clarke asked.

"Are you so eager to leave?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Ghosts," Clarke finally said.

Lexa nodded. She her own, most older and faded, a few that hadn't changed. She learned, as Clarke would learn, how not to see them all the time. "Your people do not want you to leave."

"I know." Clarke thought about the day that saw each of her fellow survivors come to her, welcoming her back without reservation. "I know," she repeated. "I'll have to come back, but I can't live here."

"We live in Polis, Klark," Lexa reminded her.

Clarke smiled. There was no sentiment in Lexa's statement, but the way she said it made Clarke as happy as the words.

Before Clarke answered, Lexa teased, "I do sometimes worry that you like the bath more than me."

"The bath is pretty nice, but it's not complete unless you're in it."

"Good to know." Lexa smiled at her.

Clarke moved next to her, and put her head on Lexa's shoulder. She was careful about where she put her hand.

"Better," Lexa said.

"Better," Clarke agreed.

They didn't plan to fall asleep, but the sun was warm and the past few days took a toll on both of them. Lexa woke a few hours later and put her cheek on Clarke's head. Their business here was finished, and when Clarke woke, she would tell her that they could go to the ocean. Lexa was confident that she could ride. They weren't under any deadlines, and Clarke would insist on regular breaks until she was certain Lexa was healed.

Her mind turned back to the meeting. Clarke had been every bit of Skai Heda then, minutes after crying into Lexa's shoulder. She controlled the meeting and removed her mother when she tried to interfere. It was obvious that there was more behind the friction between them than the conflict about leadership and Abby's disapproval of their relationship. Lexa knew she had to stay out of it as much as possible. She would not stand by and allow Abby to disparage Clarke, but beyond that, she would let them work it out.

"Who's thinking too much now?" Clarke teased, and stretched against Lexa's side.

"I was wondering what else is in your pack."

"You hungry?"

"Curious. Maybe a little hungry."

Clarke sat up and stretched again, then snagged her pack and placed it between her legs. Lexa sat up and watched her open it.

"First aid kit, canteen, food, extra socks, another shirt for both of us if we need it later."

"Why socks?"

"I don't like having wet feet. I usually carry an extra pair. I know it's weird." At Lexa's look, she explained, "Odd, different, strange."

"You are not any of those things."

"I am a little, but it's all right." Clarke pulled out her canteen and offered it to Lexa.

Lexa drank while Clarke pulled out three containers. They shared the bread, cheese, and berries, and drank half of the water in Clarke's canteen.

"We can leave tomorrow," Lexa said.

"You're supposed to be resting."

"It is just a bruise, Klark."

"If it was on me, would you want me riding?"

"No."

"So you'll rest for a few more days."

"If I must," Lexa sighed.

"Thank you."

Clarke returned the containers to her pack. Lexa stood and stretched again. It felt good. "Walk with me," she asked Clarke and held out her hand.

Clarke started to pull her boots on.

"You don't need them."

Clarke looked at her doubtfully, but stood up and stepped off the sheet. The grasses and dirt were warm and soft. She looked at her feet and wiggled her toes. It was her first time walking barefoot. It felt different, but good. As they walked through the meadow, Lexa showed Clarke every plant and flower she could identify. She also picked up two snakes they came across. The first was small, sleek, and dark with yellow stripes the length of its body. The second hissed at them, making itself as large as it could, and fell over when Lexa reached for it. Clarke laughed. It was one of Lexa's favorite sounds.

"There are other snakes that are dangerous," Lexa cautioned her when she handed the limp body to Clarke.

"There's a huge one in the river," Clarke said absently while she examined the pattern of the snake's scales. "It hurt Octavia. She was standing in the water, showing us it wasn't too deep because none of us could swim." Clarke knelt and gently placed the snake on the ground. She looked up at Lexa. "No water in space," she reminded her while she stood.

"I will teach you." Lexa began walking again.

"Anya showed me the basics."

"She taught me when I was young, and then said she was sorry for doing so because I was always sneaking away." Lexa smiled. "She called me Otter for several seasons because I slid down the bank and into the river every chance I got."

"What's Otter?"

"It is a small animal. It makes dens near water because it eats fish. It makes paths down the riverbank and slides down them because it is fun. They are everywhere."

"I haven't seen one."

"You will," Lexa assured. "This one," she said, passing her hand over the broad, white composite flowers of a taller plant, "is edible. All of it, although only the part underground tastes good."

They walked the width of the meadow, and back to the sheet in the shade of the woods. Lexa laid down again, and Clarke picked up her sketchbook. She drew the picture Lexa described to her, Anya watching annoyed from the riverbank while young Lexa played in the river.

Lexa watched Clarke draw. It obviously made Clarke happy, and that made Lexa happy. When she turned the page, Lexa asked again, "May I see?"

Clarke flipped the page back and displayed it for Lexa. Lexa studied it, and reached out to touch Anya's face. She stopped just short of making contact. "I want this." She smiled sadly. "That is exactly how she looked."

"It's yours. I'll get it framed when we get back to Polis."

"Mochof, Klark. I will treasure it."

Clarke leaned down and kissed Lexa. "That's the nicest thing anyone's said about my drawings."

"They talk about you in Polis. All the merchants want to trade with you. No matter how many coins you have, they will ask you to draw for them."

"Wow." Clarke looked off into the distance for a few moments before asking Lexa, "How do you know?"

"People talk to me, Klark. They were uncertain of you at first, but the citizens of Polis now hold you in the highest regard. Sometimes I think they like you better."

"Because I've never had to be mean to them," Clarke teased back.

Lexa smiled. She loved these moments with Clarke, when she saw who Clarke had been and would be again once she made peace with herself. "Perhaps. It could also be that you are prettier."

Clarke laughed. She loved Lexa relaxed like this. The teasing and flirting were fun, and Clarke knew that no one else saw Lexa this way. She kissed Lexa again, and put her sketchbook aside when Lexa pulled her down beside her.

100 - 100 -100

They missed Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, and Indra at dinner. Abby didn't show up while they were there, either. They were finishing the meal when Raven entered, and came to them as fast as she can walk. "You guys take off at the worst times," she complained.

"What happened?"

"Octavia's having the baby. She's been asking for both of you."

Clarke and Lexa both bolted from the mess hall, leaving Raven yelling, "Wait up!" behind them.

Lincoln was glad to turn Octavia over to Clarke and Lexa for a few minutes. He left Lexa in his place, with Octavia gripping her hand. He massaged his while he left them.

Octavia looked at Clarke and asked her, "What the fuck was I thinking?"

"Cute guy with great abs."

Octavia laughed. "If I'd known it was gonna be like this, I would have kissed you," she teased Clarke.

Abby came in. "How you doing?" she asked. Octavia rolled her eyes, and Abby smiled. "Let's take a look."

When she came up from under the sheet, she told Octavia, "It won't be too much longer. You're almost completely dilated."

"Can't be soon enough." She had another contraction. Abby coached her breathing while Octavia crushed her friends' hands.

When it passed, Abby said, "I'll check on you in half an hour. You're doing a great job, Octavia."

Octavia crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Abby's back. Clarke and Lexa both snickered. As soon as Abby cleared the door, Octavia yelled for Lincoln. He hurried back in, and the worry retreated from his face when he saw the three of them smiling.

"It's time to tell them," Octavia said. Lincoln nodded. "You guys, if something happens to us, we want you to take our kids."

"What?" Clarke asked incredulously. "What about Bellamy?"

"Bellamy, Clarke, really?" Octavia scoffed.

"He's your brother. He took care of you."

"Yeah, but we want you. We talked to him about it, and he agreed you guys are the best choice."

Clarke looked at Lexa, and Lexa looked back, both thinking about all the implications of accepting Lincoln and Octavia's decision. After almost a minute, they nodded at each other.

"We will do as you ask," Lexa answered. "Please do not let anything happen."

"It is creepy as hell when you guys do that talk without talking thing."

"Says half of the gooey eyes couple," Clarke said.

"Yeah, but we're bonded and everything." Octavia made gooey eyes at Lincoln, and he returned her look. "You guys are next, right?"

"It will happen when we are ready," Lexa said.

"My money's on three months."

Lincoln spoke for the first time. "Within a year."

"Six months," Raven said from the doorway.

They heard Bellamy and Indra from behind her, shouting, "Nine months," and "Autumn equinox," respectively.

"Is everyone betting on our love life?"

"For what it's worth, your mom said, 'when hell freezes over,' so I don't think Lexa should bother asking her for your hand," Raven told her.

"I hate all of you," Clarke said with a mock glare. "Except Lexa and baby SkaiTrikru."


	20. Chapter 20

It was a long night for everyone, especially Octavia. They all took turns sitting with Octavia. Abby came and went until it was certain the baby was coming. She went into the small room and closed the door.

They waited silently. Everyone was still, listening for the first cry of new life, and they all cheered when they heard it. Abby left a little more than an hour after that, obviously headed for bed. A little while later, Lincoln opened the door, and they all crowded in, but let Lincoln move through them to return to the far side of the bed so he could stand with his arm around Octavia. He stared down, smiling.

"It's a girl," Octavia beamed.

"Congratulations," and "She's beautiful," filled the room.

"What's her name?"

"We haven't decided," Lincoln said. "Until her naming ceremony, we will call her Star."

Lexa and Indra nodded their approval.

"Drinks are on me," Bellamy announced, and they filed out. Clarke was the last to leave, and she quietly closed the door.

They went to Bellamy's cabin and passed bottles of Monty's moonshine around. Clarke and Lexa excused themselves after two rounds and went to their cabin.

Clarke lit a couple candles and placed them near the bed so she could see to put salve on Lexa's torso. When she finished, she blew out the candles, removed her clothes, and got in bed with Lexa.

"I really hope nothing ever happens to Lincoln and Octavia," she said. "I have no idea what to do with kids."

"Do you want children, Klark?"

"I don't know, Leksa. Some day, I guess. Do you?"

"Some day," Lexa agreed as she snuggled up to Clarke, yawning.

"Long day," Clarke said, and yawned back.

"Sha," Lexa said drowsily. "Sleep now."

Clarke kissed the top of Lexa's head, closed her eyes, and matched her breathing to Lexa's. They fell asleep quickly, and neither dreamed.

100 - 100 -100

They stayed for three more days. Getting Lexa to rest was a challenge, but she drank the hated willow tea as instructed and let Clarke apply the salve. That, at least, wasn't a chore.

Clarke and Lexa spent most of the first day with Bellamy and Indra, walking around with Bellamy's plan and making adjustments on the fly. Occasionally Indra and Bellamy would argue their points with Lexa and Clarke, and at least three quarters of those discussions went their way. When they finished that, Clarke and Lexa sat down with Marcus to discuss the census. Lexa wanted to expand it throughout Trigeda lands. She was familiar with all the towns, villages, and hamlets in her lands, but had no idea how many people she had, or what skills might be shared between them. He explained how he planned to conduct the census here, and they worked on ideas to accomplish that on a larger scale.

Their last stop that day was Raven's workshop. Lexa wanted maps of all Trigeda lands, and she and Clarke stood behind Raven while she manipulated the satellite data. By the time they finished, Raven had to print the map in quarters. Clarke was stunned at how large these lands were. Lexa had Raven show her the Ice Nation. Clarke left as soon as Lexa made the request, and when Raven saw the images on the screen, she understood why. Raven prepared those maps for printing, too, and told Lexa they would be ready by the end of the next day.

They both went in search of Clarke when they finished, but she was nowhere to be found. Bellamy was missing, too, and they hoped that Clarke kept her promise and dragged him off to wherever she wanted to go.

100 - 100 -100

Bellamy came across Clarke as she left the Ark. "Hey, you ok?"

"No."

"C'mon." He put his arm around her and walked them out of the enclosure, away from the homes, in the general direction of the drop ship. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Clarke, you look like you're ready to lose your mind."

"I can't dump this on you."

"You can." He stopped and turned Clarke to face him. "You can tell me anything, and it won't change what I think about you."

She stepped forward and hugged him as tightly as she did before she left.

"I have nightmares, too," he told her.

"About Mount Weather?"

"Mostly."

"There are things worse than that," she said softly, stepped back, and resumed walking.

Bellamy hurried to her side. "You haven't said anything about what happened while you were gone."

"Some of it was good. You should come to Polis. It's amazing."

"And the rest of it?"

"The rest of it was horrible." Clarke looked around. "At the midwinter feast in Polis, the Ice Nation queen attacked me while I was dancing with Lexa. I killed her and two of her fighters."

"I don't know how many I killed that night, Clarke. There were piles of bodies as far as the eye could see."

"I'm sorry, Bellamy. That was my fault."

"How is it your fault? Did you insult her or something?"

"She wanted what we have, the technology in Mount Weather. And she wanted to hurt Lexa."

"Mount Weather is empty, Clarke. Raven and Wick and Monty disabled everything. They shut down the reactor. Raven welded the door shut."

"There are other entrances."

"We got them all," he said. "So it wasn't your fault that she was greedy."

"It's why she attacked you."

"We killed them all, Clarke. No one got away."

"You didn't kill them all. Lexa's army did that. I helped. I couldn't count all the soldiers I killed. There is no Ice Nation."

"What?"

"The Ice Nation is gone. I saw it. I helped burn it down, building by building. Lexa asked Raven for maps today. I couldn't look at them. I hate thinking about any of that." She lowered her voice. "That's why I left the other night. I spent the night in a tree trying not to look at all the bodies."

"We had to burn them. It took three days."

"Not those bodies, Bellamy. The ones I made. The lives I ended."

"Did you set out to murder them in bed? Were they fighting back?"

"What difference does it make?" Clarke shuddered, hearing the screams from burning buildings. "They're dead either way."

"It is not your fault, Clarke. We didn't ask for any of this."

"But we did it."

"We did. We did it to keep the people we love safe. I'll do that every time. You aren't the only one who carries burdens so the others don't have to."

"How do you live with it?"

"I work until I drop, and then I work some more. I try not to think about it. I think about the good I'm doing here."

"You're doing better than I would have. I meant it when I said I'm proud of you. What you've done is amazing."

Bellamy shrugged. "Don't sell yourself short."

"You, either."

They walked without talking for a few minutes.

"Everyone went a little crazy when they realized you weren't here. Kane and I almost had to tie your mom to a chair to keep her from sending people out to look for you."

"You wouldn't have found me, and I wouldn't have come back if you did."

"I know. I can't tell you how glad I was when Octavia came back, though. Everybody got a boost when they found out you were alive. The mood around here has been so much better since you came back."

"You know I can't stay."

"I know. But you'll come back to visit, right?"

"Yeah. You can always send a note with the messengers."

"And you can call on the radio."

Clarke nodded.

"We're not going to let you disappear, Clarke. Whenever you have a bad day, remember that we're here. We have your back. There's enough of us to cover all your sides, and we will."

"Stop."

"Not until I'm sure you understand. There's 42 of us left, plus you, me, and Raven. You're the reason that many of us survived. I can't think of anything you can do that we won't forgive. If you need us for anything, say the word and we'll be there."

Clarke hugged him again.

"I have you," he told her while holding her tightly. "I'm not gonna let you fall again."

"You either. I can't do much but listen, but I will."

"You do more than you know." Bellamy squeezed her one last time, and let her go.

Clark hung on for a few more seconds. "Thank you."

"Any time, Princess. We should head back before the Commander sends an army after us."

100 - 100 -100

Clarke and Bellamy got their dinner. Clarke sat beside Lexa, who had watched her since they entered the building. Bellamy sat with Lincoln.

"Klark?"

"I'm well, Leksa, but please don't show me those maps."

"You will not see them."

"Chof." Clarke started eating. She saw Lexa looking at Bellamy. "He's my friend."

"Sha." Lexa paused. "Indra says he is becoming a good man."

"He is a good man. He understands. He pays the price and doesn't complain. He does what needs to be done when no one else will."

"Like you."

"Not like me. He stayed here and built all this while I wallowed."

"You did not wallow, Clarke. You were ill."

"Tomato, tomahto."

Lexa looked at her with confusion.

"It's the same word pronounced differently. You have your point of view, I have mine. Did you drink your tea?"

Lexa looked at the table.

"Get it now, please."

"I don't like it."

"Lexa, if I have to make you drink it, I won't put any honey in it. Get it now, beja."

Lexa glared at Clarke. Clarke ignored her and continued to eat. Lexa finally got up and came back with a mug with nearly as much honey as water and dropped the small sachet into it. She stirred it while Clarke ate, letting the herbs steep. When Clarke finished her plate, Lexa fished the bag out of the mug, took a deep breath, and emptied the mug.

"Thank you." Clarke got up to return her plate and utensils. She put Lexa's empty mug on her plate and took it, too.

Lexa was standing when Clarke returned. "Let's go see Octavia," Clarke suggested.

They walked into the Medbay. Lincoln and Bellamy were there, and they saw Lincoln hand the baby to Bellamy. He held her carefully, and looked from Octavia to Star. "You looked just like this," he told Octavia, "but littler. We were so lucky you were a happy baby or we all would have been floated."

After a few minutes, he handed her back to Lincoln. "I'll see you guys in the morning." Before he left, he kissed Octavia's forehead. She grabbed him and held him in a tight hug until he returned it. He kissed her forehead again, nodded to Lincoln, said good night to Clarke and Lexa, and left them.

"Want to hold her?" Octavia asked Clarke.

She shook her head, but Lexa asked, "May I?"

"Of course."

"Be careful," Clarke told Lexa.

Lexa nodded as she accepted the baby from Lincoln. She examined her, and smiled when Star gripped her finger. "She is beautiful and strong. We will be here for her naming ceremony." Lexa wiggled her finger, but the baby held on. She opened her eyes, squinted at Lexa for a few seconds, and closed them again.

Clarke watched them. When Lexa looked at her, Clarke was smiling. "She really is beautiful."

Lexa smiled back. "Are you sure you don't want to hold her?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

The baby whimpered and released Lexa's finger. Lexa returned her to Octavia and nodded to Lincoln. "We will see you tomorrow."

Lincoln returned Lexa's nod. Octavia, enthralled with her daughter, barely noticed their departure.

* * *

Chof = Thanks


	21. Chapter 21

"Klark, why will you not hold the little one?"

"I never held a baby."

"It is easy," Lexa assured her.

"She's so tiny."

"We all were once."

"Tell me about the naming ceremony."

"We wait a year to make sure the fyucha will survive."

"What?"

"Most do not make it."

"We have to get medics trained, Lexa."

"We will. The naming ceremony brings the little one into the community. The parents and their seconds announce the name, and everyone celebrates because we are one stronger."

"Are we Lincoln and Octavia's seconds?"

"Sha. I will do what I can to keep them safe, Klark. They will not fight unless there is no other option."

"I know you will."

They waited while the gate was opened for them and passed through it quickly before resuming their conversation.

"What's on tomorrow's agenda?"

"I do not know yet. I think Marcus may want to meet again. Is there something you wish to do?"

"No."

Lexa looked at the sky. "It may rain."

"We need it."

"Sha. It is dangerous for trimani to be too dry."

"We saw huge fires from the Ark. Not here, in other places. A few years later, it would all be green again."

"I cannot imagine what this looks like from so far away. The pictures Raven showed are amazing, but they are still only a small piece."

"I'll draw it for you when we get back to Polis. I need colors to do it justice."

"I look forward to it." Lexa opened the door to their cabin and left it open until Clarke lit a candle.

Clarke moved to the bedside table and lit the candles there. They both undressed, and Lexa laid down while Clarke got the pot of salve. She applied it carefully. "Does it feel any better?"

"Much."

"Good. We were very busy today. You should rest a little tomorrow."

"I will if you stay with me."

Clarke blew out the candles and got into bed. "Deal." She kissed Lexa before putting her head on Lexa's shoulder.

"Thank you for keeping your promise."

"Thank Bellamy."

"Are you angry at me?"

"No, Leksa."

"Are you angry?"

"I'm tired," Clarke said.

"You can be angry, Klark. You can be angry at me."

"I'm not mad, Leksa, I'm sad. I'm sad because I wasn't strong enough to stay. I'm sad because I left Bellamy to clean up my mess and he did it. I'm sad because he doesn't sleep, either, but he doesn't have anyone to help him. I'm sad because I can't forget any of it. I'm sad because my dad is dead and it's my mom's fault and it's her fault I got sent down here, too. I'm sad because so many people have died and too many of them never got to grow up."

Clarke didn't realize she was crying, but Lexa did, and pulled her as close as she could.

"I'm sad and I'm tired and I don't know what to do," Clarke finished.

Lexa saw Clarke in many moods, but she never heard Clarke sound defeated. Even when Clarke was not in her right mind, she had a plan, and her determination was sometimes the only reason things went the way she wanted. Lexa wasn't certain what to say, or that Clarke needed her to say anything, so she held Clarke as tightly as she could and let her cry herself to sleep.

Clarke woke when the rain started. It was still dark, and Lexa still held her. Clarke heard thunder in the distance and the rain fell harder as it came closer. She was glad Lexa hadn't said anything earlier. Clarke didn't want to be told that everything would work out. She'd seen enough to know that things didn't always end well. Lexa's silent comfort was what she needed. She moved a little, and Lexa continued to hold her.

"Two more days," Clarke whispered. Two days of trying to pretend that she was ok. Two days of pretending she wasn't furious with her mother for putting her on this path by having her father killed. One of the things Clarke wanted to do before she left was to visit Wells' grave and tell him again how sorry she was for not trusting him, and apologize to all the others buried around him.

Two days to say goodbye, because she didn't want to disappear again, leaving everyone worried about her.

Two days before she left them the map she promised in anger, and two days before she rode in the shadow of Mount Weather. It didn't matter that it was dead, sealed like the tomb it was. It loomed over her, over all of them. She wondered how many generations it would take the Grounders to forget what it took from them.

Thunder boomed so loud and so close that their bed shook.

"Why are you awake, Klark?

"Listening to the rain."

"And thinking."

"Sha." Clarke nuzzled Lexa's neck.

"I have been thinking, as well."

"About?"

"Maps. I do not want to share the radios with the others yet, but if I can give them maps of their lands, and ask them to do a census, it will give them something to do while we consider whether sharing the radios is to our advantage."

"Why only give them maps of their lands? They can travel freely, can't they? If you give them maps of everyone's lands, and promise to share the results of the alliance-wide census, won't they be more likely to share what they know with each other? Maybe we could have them meet by skill. The healers from the different areas can share their medicines and teach each other how to recognize and heal different diseases."

"I will have to think about that. It sounds like a good idea, but some of them are still quite possessive of their knowledge and uncertain about technology. You have seen the influence of Maunon. We will not use guns because of them. Needles and machines are weapons, as well."

"That's why I think we should start with medicine. Everyone can benefit. We can reduce the infant mortality rate and the numbers of women who die giving birth just by making sure they understand the importance of making sure everything is clean. That's a quick and easy thing to teach everyone, and the payoff is immediate. I think it would make them more willing to take the next step and share what they know with each other."

"We will need a plan, Klark."

"I'll work on it."

Lexa was thrilled to hear Clarke speaking positively about the future, wanting to do something helpful for all the members of the coalition. Skaikru would become a part of it at the next midwinter, or Lexa would join them to Trikru. Planning to take on the Azgeda had taken nearly all of everyone's time at the last meeting. Nothing else of any note had been discussed. "Good. I have been thinking about the ocean, as well."

"We're still going, right?"

"Sha. I thought we might sail across Chesby and ride to the ocean from there. It has been several years since I was there."

"Sail? Like on one of the ships in the harbor at Polis?"

"Not so large, but yes."

"That sounds amazing."

"Then that is what we will do."

100 - 100 -100

It rained all day. By the time Clarke and Lexa reached the mess hall for breakfast, their clothes were damp despite the leather jackets and hoods they wore. Lexa got two mugs of hot water, one for tea and one for the hated willow bark tea. She fixed and drank it first so her breakfast could remove the taste from her mouth.

They lingered over breakfast, watching people come and go. Most of them acknowledged them in some way, even if it was just a smile or nod.

"I'm going to talk to Raven," Klark said.

Lexa nodded. "I will find you if I need you."

"I know," Clarke said, and got up. She paused at the door to raise her hood, and went back out into the rain.

She hesitated at the entrance to Raven's workshop, took a deep breath, and rapped on the door frame.

Raven looked up to see who it was, and smiled when she saw Clarke. "Hey, c'mon in."

"I'm dripping."

"It's all right. Little water won't hurt the floor."

Clarke removed her jacket and walked in. Raven's workshop always fascinated her. She had so many tools and projects in various stages of completion piled on every flat surface. Raven took Clarke's jacket and placed it on the back of a chair. "What's up?" she asked.

"I want to apologize for the other night."

"No apology needed. It was just really," Raven paused for a moment. When she settled on the word she wanted, she continued, "unsettling."

"For me, too."

"I'm still sorry for whatever happened."

"I'm sorry for everything that happened."

"Everything," Raven stressed, "is not your responsibility."

"You guys are, and I let you down."

"Are you insane? You didn't let anyone down, Clarke. I'm going to prove it to you." She picked up the radio on the table and changed the channel. "Bellamy."

A few seconds later, he answered, "What's up, Raven?"

"Bring everybody to the mess hall."

"Ok."

Raven put the radio down and turned to Clarke. "Get your jacket."

"What are you doing?"

"Something we should have done the first day you were here. C'mon."

Raven pulled a reluctant Clarke back into the rain. They met a few of the 44 on the way.

Lexa was still in the mess hall when Clarke's people began arriving. When Clarke came in with Raven, she wondered what was going on. Raven sat Clarke on one of the benches and sat beside her. People kept coming. Bellamy was the last to arrive, and he went directly to Raven and Clarke.

"Hey, Princess. What's so important, Raven?"

Raven stood up, and the soft conversations stopped. "Clarke thinks she let us down."

The responses were immediate and loud variations of "No way."

"We lost so many," Clarke said.

"We did," Bellamy and Raven said at the same time. "Look around, Clarke," Raven continued. "See who's here because you got them out of Mount Weather." Everyone but Octavia was there.

Bellamy and Raven hadn't planned anything beyond getting everyone together so Clarke could see that they were all fine. They were both surprised when Miller approached Clarke first. "Thank you." He darted in and hugged Clarke for a second.

Lexa could see the astonishment on Clarke's face. It remained while every one of her peers took a turn saying something to Clarke and hugging her. Raven took a turn when the others finished. "You can't let us down."

Bellamy was the last one. "All your sides, Clarke."

He straightened up. "Ok, back to work, guys."

Bellamy and Raven stayed, sitting on either side of Clarke, who still looked stunned. "Remember this, Clarke," Raven told her. "Every time you think you failed us, remember this."

Clarke nodded vigorously.

"You all right, Princess?"

"Thank you," she answered, still nodding.

"I have to get back to it," Bellamy said. He stood, and put his hand on Clarke's shoulder for a second before he left.

"I have one more thing to say before I get back to work," Raven said.

"Ok."

"Stop trying to carry the world on your back. It's been here for a long time, and it'll be here long after you're gone." Raven put her arm around Clarke's shoulders and squeezed. "You know where to find me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Clarke. Don't make us do this again, ok?"

"Ok."

Raven nodded at Lexa and left.

Lexa waited and watched Clarke. After a few minutes, Clarke left the mess hall.

She went to the Medbay, and left her wet jacket on the floor outside Octavia's room. Bellamy and Lincoln were there, talking with Octavia while Star nursed. Octavia smiled hugely at Clarke when she saw her. "Sorry I missed the party."

"You should be. It was amazing."

"Believe us now?" Octavia asked.

"Starting to."

"Good," Bellamy answered. "I'll see you guys later."

Octavia covered her breast and handed Star to Lincoln. He held her against his shoulder and rubbed her back.

"It's my turn now, Clarke," Octavia said.

"Go ahead."

"You're the reason I have all this." Octavia gestured toward Lincoln and Star. "You helped us."

"You helped me."

"And we'll do it every time you need us."

"We will," Lincoln added.

"You always have a place with us, Clarke, no matter where we are."

"Thanks."

Olivia got out of bed and went to Clarke. She hugged her, and Clarke hugged her back. Star burped loudly, and all of them laughed. "So, you gonna hold her now?"

"Yeah."

Lincoln came over and handed Star to Clarke. Despite her nervousness, Clarke held her, resting Star's head in her bent elbow. She looked at her, and offered a finger as Lexa had the night before. Star grabbed on, and Clarke smiled.

* * *

fyucha = baby  
trimani = forest


	22. Chapter 22

Half an hour later, Lexa joined them. "Marcus wants to meet with us now," she told Clarke softly.

Clarke gave Star to Octavia. "Duty calls. I'll see you later."

They met in the same room, but no one sat. Marcus had questions about the information Lexa and Clarke wanted to collect in the census. He suggested that each village do its own and return the information to a central point for collation. They immediately agreed that he would do that and Clarke suggested he work with Raven or Monty to develop a database.

Lexa took advantage of their meeting to pick his brain about the things she and Clarke discussed. Maps of their lands could be given to each clan as an enticement to participate in the census, with maps of the remaining lands given as a reward to those who did as asked. He also suggested that the completed census should be shared with all the alliance leaders.

Clarke's ideas had merit, as well, and he suggested that they discuss them with Abby and Nyko. Their reluctance to deal with Abby was obvious, but Marcus pointed out that giving her something productive to do would go a long way toward easing her hurt feelings about being ejected from a leadership role.

He waited for them to decide, and Clarke finally said, "I'll talk to her."

"I will go with you."

"Lexa, we're trying to get her to settle down."

"I will not speak, Clarke, but I do not want you to be alone with her."

"She's my mother."

"She has hurt you, and will do it again. I cannot let you be there alone."

"You can wait nearby, but I need to talk to her alone."

"Klark."

"No, Lexa."

They stared at each other. Marcus was forgotten. The intensity of the looks between them made him uncomfortable, but he saw how well they worked as a team. Clarke was impetuous and Lexa was cautious, and their joint plans were comprised of the best ideas each brought to the table. If Lexa alone forged a peaceful alliance between a dozen competing clans, she and Clarke together could take over the world, were they so inclined.

He cleared his throat but they continued to stare at each other, arguing silently. Lexa finally gave in. "I will wait outside the door, but the first time she raises her voice to you, I will enter."

"Fine."

Lexa returned her attention to Marcus. "Keep me posted. If you need something, ask."

"Thank you, Commander. Clarke, may we meet again."

"May we meet again," she answered.

He closed the door when he left the meeting room.

"I'm going to talk to her now," Clarke said. Lexa followed her out of the room and through the Ark to the Medbay.

The door to Abby's office was open, and Lexa stood to the side so Abby couldn't see her. Clarke knocked. Abby looked up and sighed. "I'm not in the mood, Clarke."

"I need your help with something."

"Ok, come in and sit down," Abby answered grudgingly.

Clarke closed the door before sitting in the only other chair. She said nothing about maps, censuses, or radios. She started with the one thing that would hold her mother's attention. "Did you know that Grounders don't name their children until they're a year old?"

"No." Abby shrugged, silently telling Clarke that she didn't really care.

"They do that because so many don't survive. They lose a lot of women to childbirth."

"Why?"

"Short answer, Mount Weather. Long answer, they've forgotten about the things that give them a fighting chance. Keeping things clean at the delivery, for starters. Most villages don't have a medic or access to one. By the time someone gets there to help, it's too late. I want to fix that, Mom, and I need your help."

"What do you want me to do, Clarke?"

"We're going to round up some healers and send them here to learn from you. You teach them, and they can teach others until we have someone with basic medical skills in every village and town. You can learn from them, too. I know you got a bunch of equipment and supplies from Mount Weather, but it won't last forever. They know what herbs to use and how to prepare them."

Clarke waited while her mother thought about it. She was afraid Abby would say no.

"All right, Clarke. No more than six at a time."

"Ok. How long do you think you'll need them?"

"I don't know. Maybe six months." Abby sighed. "I'll start figuring out what they need to know."

"I'll ask Nyko to help."

"I'll ask him."

"Thanks, Mom." Clarke started to stand up, but changed her mind. "I know you're mad at me."

"I am."

"I'm mad at you, too. I told Wells what Dad told me about the Ark, and I thought he told his father. But it was you. I don't understand how you could do that, or why. I don't want to know why you did it."

"I'm sorry, Clarke. Sometimes the hardest thing to do is the right thing."

"It wasn't right. He was smart. All those people on the Ark, they were smart. They could have come up with something, but you never gave them the chance. And then you threw me away. I was alone in that cell for weeks before you drugged me and put me in that drop ship."

"I was saving your life."

Clarke ignored her. "You didn't even know if it would make down. You didn't give a damn that it wouldn't be safe, or that we'd be hungry. We were disposable. I was disposable."

"Clarke, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything."

"Clarke."

"No, Mom. You want us to respect you? Then act like an adult. We did horrible things to survive, and then you guys thought that you were in charge when you got here. You weren't. You aren't. You won't be. We saved you from Mount Weather because we don't think anyone is disposable. Just because we have better technology doesn't make us better than the Grounders. In case you missed it, you're alive because they honored our treaty. They taught us how to prepare for winter and how to survive it. They're teaching us how to grow food and how to preserve it, and every other thing we need to know to thrive down here. Lexa"

"I don't want to hear about her."

"Too bad. She's done more for us than we have for her. What she's done is amazing, and she and I are going to do more amazing things. There's peace now, and everyone will benefit from it, and you're going to do what we ask without complaining or insulting anyone or insisting that your way is the only way."

Abby didn't say anything. Clarke couldn't tell what her mother was thinking. Her jaw was clenched, but she remained silent.

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow. I don't know how long it will be before we come back." Clarke stood up. "I'll see you then. If there's something you want me to know, Bellamy or Indra will make sure the messengers reach us."

Clarke did stand up this time. She didn't say goodbye. She opened the door and walked down the corridor, Lexa at her side.

100 - 100 -100

Lexa expected shouting. Clarke and Abby were very much alike in some ways, chiefly their stubbornness. But there were no raised voices. They were a bit loud, and Lexa heard every word. What Clarke said about her father stunned Lexa. So did the information about the first landing ship. Clarke and her friends had every right to be angry. Skaikru's cavalier treatment of its young went against everything Trikru and every other Grounder tribe believed. Children were precious. As difficult as life could be, everyone made time for children. They were everyone's responsibility, and safeguarding them was important to everyone. Lexa hated that the Azgeda refused to submit. Their children died for the sins of their elders. Their deaths were a necessary evil that insured peace would last for more than a generation. Had she let them live, the Azgeda children would have been raised to hate Lexa and everything she represented, including the coalition, and they would have gone to war for vengeance when they were older.

It was no wonder that Clarke didn't speak of her father. Lexa heard Skaikru speak of floating, but didn't know what it was, other than a death sentence, one imposed on Clarke's father and planned for Clarke. She didn't know the circumstances that caused Skaikru to jettison 100 of its youth from their home, or why they sent them away without knowledge or resources. The more Lexa thought about it, the angrier it made her. Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane were both part of that decision, she knew, and that knowledge would make it even more difficult for her to work with them. It was a good thing that she and Clarke were leaving.

Lexa and Clarke didn't speak as they walked. They wore nearly identical expressions of suppressed fury, and didn't need their guards to keep people at bay. Clarke shoved the door to their cabin open, and Lexa slammed it closed.

"You said you'd rest," Clarke said as she began to undress.

Lexa didn't answer, but began removing her clothes, as well.

They were both wet and chilled from the rain and dove under the furs to warm up. Lexa had many questions, but decided to hold them until they were both less angry. Lexa pulled Clarke atop her. Clarke tried to roll away. "I don't want to hurt you, Leksa."

"Be still, then." Lexa raised her head and put her hand on the back of Clarke's neck.

Clarke didn't need any encouragement to kiss Lexa. They both felt the tension leaving the other's body as it went on. Neither felt the need to ask for anything more at the moment. The sound of the rain and their shared breaths soothed both of them. Their kisses drifted to a stop when they were both loose limbed, melting into each other. Clarke moved down so she could put her head on Lexa's chest.

"You saw them," Clarke said quietly.

"Sha. Your people have great affection and esteem for you."

"I didn't know. I knew some of them were my friends, but the rest, I had no idea."

"When you first came to Polis, the people were telling you the same thing, but you were not ready to hear them. You are more than Skai Prisa or Skai Heda, Klark. When I was first heda, people followed me because they must. When they knew I worked only to improve their lives, to do what is best for them, they followed because they want to, because they trust me. Your people trust you. My people trust you. When we travel through the lands of the alliance, you will find many others who feel the same. People who do not know you trust you and will do your bidding. You must be careful with their trust."

"All I did was push a lever."

"In doing so, you freed many thousands of people. You saw what Maunon did. Even those of us not in Maun-de were its prisoner. Do not think so little of yourself and what you have accomplished, Klark."

"I'm trying, Leksa."

"When it is a struggle, remember today."

"I will." Clarke yawned, and moved her head to kiss Lexa's sternum. She turned her head so her ear was on Lexa's chest. She listened to the steady rhythm of Lexa's heart and let it lull her to sleep. Lexa played with Clarke's hair and listened to the rain, and soon slept, as well.

100 - 100 -100

It was still raining when Lexa woke because someone knocked. Clarke grumbled when Lexa called for whoever was to enter.

"Heda, you missed dinner," Roosevelt said as he closed the door. He walked to the table, put down what he carried, and lit a candle.

"What is the time?"

"The mess hall is empty. Even the cleaners are gone."

"Did you bring Lexa's tea?"

"Sha, Skai Heda. Nyko prepared it."

"Mochof."

"Mochof, Roosevelt." Lexa dismissed him.

He nodded and left them.

"I'll get it," Clarke said. She got out of bed and brought the covered tray back. It looked like a large baking pan sitting in a leather tray, with another piece of leather covering the contents. Lexa lit the candle on the bedside table while Clarke looked at the contents.

It held sandwiches, fruit, and three steaming mugs of tea. Clarke sniffed them and handed the willow tea to Lexa, who sighed before checking the temperature. It needed to cool before she could chug it, so she set it aside in favor of sipping the other tea, a mix of mint and berries.

"We can leave in the morning," Lexa suggested.

"Nope. You're going to take it easy for one more day."

"I feel fine," Lexa protested.

Clarke gently poked her at the edge of the bruise and Lexa jerked away. "Uh huh."

"That is not fair," Lexa pouted.

"I know. I'm a horrible person for not wanting you to be in pain."

"It does not," Lexa began, but stopped when Clarke held up her index finger and moved it toward her torso. "You are a horrible person," she agreed, glaring at Clarke.

Clarke grinned at her, and after a moment, Lexa smiled back. She was hopeful that Clarke's good mood would last. Lexa's only plan for the next day was to find Bellamy and Raven and thank them for what they did for Clarke. She picked up her sandwich and nibbled at it. She wanted to keep something to wash away the bitter taste of the willow bark tea.

Clarke didn't eat until Lexa gulped down the medicinal tea. When they emptied the tray, Clarke returned it to the table. While she was up, she got the salve and blew out the candle on the table. Lexa laid back and let Clarke apply it. "It does look better," Clarke admitted.

"Good."

"We're still not going anywhere tomorrow."

"The thought never crossed my mind," Lexa said.

"Move over." Clarke blew out the candles and got back into bed. They made themselves comfortable and slowly returned to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

The rain stopped sometime during the night and the temperature began to rise. By the time they woke, the furs had been kicked aside and they were slick with sweat everywhere they touched.

"It's going to be hot today," Lexa observed. She put on lighter weight pants and a sleeveless shirt. Clarke did the same and added the long sleeved shirt she always wore.

By the time they reached the mess hall, Clarke was sweating profusely. They got their food and sat down. Clarke gave in and removed her outer shirt. She laid it beside her on the bench.

Bellamy and Raven came in a few minutes later and sat at their table. When Bellamy saw Clarke's right arm, he said, "Holy shit, Clarke, what happened?"

Clarke realized what he was looking at, and wrapped her arm around her waist. Lexa leaned close and said quietly, "Do not hide your scars, Klark. They are a reminder that you survived."

"They remind me I was weak."

"No. We have kill marks. You have that."

Clark turned to look at Lexa, and saw that she meant what she said. She nodded, and picked up her fork again.

Bellamy was still fixated on her arm. "Princess?"

"The Grounders have kill marks. I have this," she repeated.

His eyes went wide, as did Raven's. "Did you do that to her?" Bellamy demanded of Lexa.

"She didn't have anything to do with it, Bellamy."

"Why would you do that to yourself, Clarke?" Raven asked.

"It's a really long story, and it's really not any of your business," Clarke answered. She tried not to sound angry, but some of it still came through.

"Ok," Raven said, and went back to eating her breakfast. After a few seconds, Bellamy stopped looking at Clarke and started to eat.

Clarke finished her breakfast first. Because Lexa drank her tea without being prompted, Clarke felt comfortable leaving. Before she did, she told Lexa, "I have some things to do. I'll see you for dinner."

Lexa nodded.

On her way out of the mess hall, Clarke met her mother. Abby looked at her, and grabbed Clarke's wrist. "What is this?"

Lexa was there seconds later. "Release her."

"Did you do this to her?" Abby asked Lexa angrily.

Clarke jerked her arm free. "I did it to myself. And it's none of your damn business either." She pushed past Abby.

Lexa stepped into Abby's space so they were nearly nose to nose. "Do you think so little of Clarke that she would allow someone to harm her in such a fashion and stay in that relationship?"

"I think that you would convince her that it was some insane Grounder ritual so you could do it."

"You know nothing about us," Lexa growled.

"I know what I need to know."

"Stay away from Clarke," Lexa said, her tone making it clear that she was threatening Abby, and stalked out of the mess hall.

She wanted to check on Clarke, but had no idea where she went. Lexa needed to calm down before speaking with Bellamy and Raven again. She went to the training area and waited for someone to show up.

Unfortunately for Bellamy, he was the first there. Lexa looked him up and down and said, "Skai boy, we will spar."

"Not if you're using it as an excuse to beat me to death for upsetting Clarke. And my name is Bellamy, Commander. I'd appreciate it if you'd use it."

"Fine, Bellamy, we will spar. My beating you has nothing to do with Clarke and everything to do with your failings as a gona."

"Bring it," he answered.

They started without weapons. Bellamy did not get the better of Lexa, despite his greater size and strength. He was careful not to hit her chest or stomach. Everyone heard about the pauna and Lexa's injury, and Bellamy didn't want Clarke any more upset with him because he hurt Lexa.

By the time they changed to blades, they had an audience. Indra watched impassively as Lexa shredded Bellamy's defenses. He tapped her a few times with the flat of his blade, but Lexa ran him all over the training ring, and her hits with the flat of her sword would leave marks.

Lexa tired of the game and put him on the ground, her sword at his throat. "I surrender," he said.

Lexa sheathed her sword and offered him her hand. She pulled him up. "You did better than I expected."

"Thanks, I think."

"You did a great kindness for Clarke yesterday. Thank you."

"Clarke is my priority, too," he told her. "Take care of her."

Lexa nodded. He left the ring and went to one of the water barrels near the entrance. He drank from his cupped hands several times and scooped water over his face and neck.

Before he left, he turned to look at Lexa again. She had her back to him and was speaking in Indra. Bellamy sighed. Whatever they were discussing undoubtedly meant meant more work or more pain for him.

100 - 100 -100

Clarke walked through the woods, stopping along the way to pick flowers until she had an armful, and then walked purposefully to the dropship. She did her best to ignore the bones strewn around the area. The graves of the first members of the 100 to die were at the far edge at their camp.

Clarke remembered how hard it had been to dig them. Wells sweated through the first few alone. He didn't use the excuse of his blistered hands to see Clarke. He wrapped them himself, and the next time they needed a grave, he dug it. He did so much that Clarke ignored because she was angry at him.

She placed flowers at each grave, taking a moment to recall her compatriots. She draped several flowers over Charlotte's marker. She dug that grave, and Wells', sending away everyone who tried to help. Bellamy stood and watched, and took over without saying anything when Clarke had to take a break. When she was ready to continue, he returned the shovel and stepped back again. He helped her place the wrapped bodies in the graves, and filled them when Clark stopped because she was crying too hard.

Clarke knelt beside Wells' marker and laid the remaining flowers over his grave. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I wish I believed you when you told me it wasn't you. We missed so much together. I really needed you. So many times I asked myself what you would do.

"We made peace with the Grounders, and stopped the Mountain Men, and destroyed the Ice Nation. I know you wouldn't approve of all the killing, but there was no other way. They would have killed us, all of us.

"I won't forget you, Wells."

She stayed there for a few more minutes, then walked away from another bit of her past.

She went back to the village. Raven's workshop was her first stop. "Hey," she said.

Raven soldered one more connection before turning in her chair. "Hey."

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Raven spoke first, "I wasn't trying to upset you or anything."

"I know," Clarke sighed. "I just came to tell you we're leaving tomorrow. It's going to be a while before we come back. You and Bellamy are in charge."

"Why me?"

"Because you'll call bullshit on Bellamy when he needs it."

Raven laughed. "All right, I can do that." She slid down from her stool and hugged Clarke. "You be careful."

Clarke returned the hug. "You, too."

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to see the ocean, and I don't know after that. Lexa said something about going to the other capitals."

"And now I'm jealous."

"I'll bring pictures," Clarke said.

"You better."

"Go to Polis when you have a chance. It's so different from anything we've seen. If you need any parts made or anything while you're there, see Truxton. Tell him I sent you, and I'll pay him next time we're there."

"Ok."

"Don't let my mom intimidate you."

"Oh, please," Raven said condescendingly. "Your mom's been trying to bully me since she wanted that dropship to get down here. She's still riding me about surgery, and here I am with a bullet in my ass."

Clark laughed. "That makes me feel better."

"So glad my pain amuses you," Raven teased her.

Clarke put her hand on Raven's shoulder. "See you when we get back."

"You better." Raven hugged her again. "Now get outta here so I can do all the things your girlfriend wants done."

Clarke looked over her shoulder at Raven one more time before leaving.

She walked around, looking for the rest of her peers. She found many of them working close to home, and made her farewells to them. Although they all looked at her arm, no one said anything, so Clarke figured that Bellamy and Raven put out the word. She asked each one where she could find another, and by mid-afternoon, Bellamy was the only one she hadn't seen.

She finally found him in the woods, cutting down trees with five others. When he saw her, Bellamy called for a break.

Clarke handed him her canteen. She saw the fresh bruises on his face, arms, chest, and back, and frowned. "What happened?"

"Sparring. I'll be fine."

"See Nyko and get some salve for those bruises," she instructed.

He pointed toward one of the trees they cut down, and they both sat. "You came out here to tell me something," Bellamy said.

"We're leaving tomorrow, and there's a few last things I want to go over with you."

"Shoot."

"You and Raven are in charge. Don't take any shit from my mom, and at least listen to Raven, ok."

"Sure."

"I know you'll do what needs to be done, Bellamy. Don't work yourself to death."

"You be careful, and check in once in a while. We'll worry less that way."

"I can do that."

"Thanks for everything."

"Thank you, Princess. You got us here. I'm just making things nice for when you decide to drop in."

Clarke laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "May we meet again."

"We will," he said firmly, and returned the sentiment. "May we meet again."

100 - 100 -100

Not long after Clarke left, Lexa entered Raven's workshop.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" Raven asked while continuing to work.

"You have done a great deal, Raven kom Skaikru."

Raven stopped working and looked at Lexa. "Not really."

"You sent us radios which saved your home from Azgeda. You are making maps that will help all of us see our lands differently. And yesterday, you did a great thing for Clarke. I will not forget."

"As long as you take care of Clarke, we're even."

Lexa smiled. It wasn't large, but Raven saw it. "Clarke is precious to me. I will always ensure her safety."

"I meant make her happy."

"I will do my best to do that, as well."

"Ok. That's all I need to know."

"Thank you."

"Make sure Clarke checks in with us occasionally."

"I will."

"Thanks, Commander."

Lexa nodded her acknowledgement, and left.

100 - 100 -100

Clarke went to find Nyko next. He was in the small office he shared with Jackson, and seemed be expecting her. He gestured to the chair and she sat.

"Did my mom talk to you yet?"

"No."

"She's going to train some more healers. I need you to work with her to teach them what they need to know. Right now, the thing I want them to focus on is prenatal care and delivery so your mothers and children have a fighting chance to survive."

"Good. There are a few other things I think are important."

"Make sure you teach them. Learn from each other. Help my mom. I know she's a bitch, but she knows her job."

"She does."

"Can you tell me how to make that salve Lexa's using?"

He smiled. "I thought you might ask." He gave her two sheets of paper containing drawings of plants, their descriptions, and directions for making the salve. He put a small bag on top of it. "Everything you need is in there, and there is an extra pot of it in case you don't have time to make it immediately."

"Thank you so much."

"Heda is stubborn. You must make her rest."

"I will."

"Be safe, Skai Heda."

"You, too, Nyko kom Trikru."


	24. Chapter 24

Clarke and Lexa met on their way to the mess hall for dinner. Clarke was pink from spending much of the day in the sun. Lexa touched her shoulder gently and felt the heat coming from it. "We should see Nyko. He has something that will help."

"Help what?"

"You will be very uncomfortable later. You spent too much time uncovered outdoors."

"It was ridiculously hot."

"It will be much warmer soon."

"You've got to be kidding."

"As cold as winter is, summer is hot."

Clarke groaned. She had been sweaty all day. Her clothes stuck uncomfortably, and she had no doubt that removing them would be difficult. They waited in line with everyone else, and sat at an empty table. Nyko joined them a few minutes later and handed Lexa two small containers. "The dark one for night, the light for day until she is used to the sun."

Lexa smiled and thanked him. Her smile disappeared when he asked whether she had willow tea yet. He laughed and went to fix it for her, and stayed at the table with them until she emptied the mug. Clarke did her best not to antagonize Lexa by smirking.

Because they planned to leave very early, they made only one stop on the way to their cabin. Octavia left the Medbay that morning, and she, Star, and Lincoln were at home. Clarke and Lexa visited briefly, just long enough to say goodbye.

In the cabin, Clarke applied salve to Lexa's torso, and Lexa smeared a thin layer of cream across Clarke's shoulders and on her face. It was too hot to snuggle, so they held hands and waited for sleep.

Lang woke them before dawn, and they were quick to dress. Clarke shoved a few last things into her pack, and followed Lexa to the stable.

Their ride to Polis, while leisurely, was quicker than the ride from Polis to TonDC. Clarke made them stop every few hours over Lexa's protests, but when they bedded down the first night, she was glad for those breaks. Her entire torso ached to remind her that she had been crushed and nearly run through by the pommel of her sword. That night, and each of the nights after they spent the day in the saddle, she did not complain about drinking the willow tea.

Clarke applied the light cream Nyko gave them to her face and ears every morning. While Lexa became darker and acquired a smattering of freckles, Clarke swore she would be forever pink.

They stayed in Polis for a few days while Lexa made arrangements for their trip and tended to items that piled up in her absence. Clarke spent mornings reading in the library and afternoons at the practice ground, sparring with her guards and whoever was around. It gave her an excuse, not that she needed one, to take Lexa for a soak in the bathhouse before a light, late supper.

Clarke was too excited to sleep much the night before they left. She was awake when Braddock came to get them up so they could catch the outgoing tide. Clarke was surprised to learn they would take two boats. She and Lexa would take a smaller one, with their guards following in a larger one.

"You know how to work this boat?" Clarke asked as they boarded.

"Sha. I spent a summer with Floukru. It is not difficult. You will enjoy it."

"You're going to let me work it?"

"Of course." Lexa pushed them away from the dock and worked the rudder until they were facing the direction she wanted. She raised the sail, and glanced at Clarke, who studied everything she did.

The wind was light, so the tide did most of the work as it carried them toward Chesby. The early morning sunlight drenched everything in gold, and Clarke gasped when the crossed the bar. As far as she could see was only water.

"No, this is not the ocean," Lexa said before Clarke could ask. "We will cross here where it is narrower, and sail along the coast to the Tico River. From there, we will go as far upriver as we can."

"How long will this take?"

"If the wind is with us, perhaps two days. The river is the tricky part."

"Why?"

"It is deep and the current runs fast." Lexa hauled in the sheet so they went faster. Clarke leaned back and closed her eyes.

"It's like flying."

"I felt free that summer. Once Luna was satisfied I could handle a boat alone, she let me do as I wished. I swam and sailed and ate what I caught." Lexa smiled. It was one of the few times in her life that she was alone when she wished to be. There were no guards, and no one to tell her what to do or that something wasn't allowed.

The wind shifted, and Lexa warned Clarke to keep her head down before she tacked to take advantage of it. Clarke watched Lexa, who was the most relaxed Clarke had ever seen her outside of their bed. She looked happy, all the worry lines washed away by the fresh breeze and morning sun.

"Put the lotion on your face. The sun will reflect off the water and burn you twice as fast."

"Sounds like you speak from experience." Clarke reached for her pack and pulled out the small container.

"Sha. I was sick for several days after spending an entire day on the water."

"Luna didn't warn you?"

"She may have, but I didn't hear."

Clarke finished rubbing it in and slid down to Lexa. She applied the cream to Lexa's face, and made sure to get the tops of her ears. She put the container back into her pack. Lexa motioned her closer.

She explained how the tiller worked, and how to work the sail. For the first several minutes, she kept her hands over Clarke's, and when Clarke seemed comfortable, she moved away and let Clarke have control of the vessel.

Lexa got her pack and pulled out two apples. She ate one, stopping occasionally to give Clarke direction. When she finished, she tossed the core into the water. It disappeared moments later, as a fish came to the surface to snag it.

She took the tiller and sheet from Clarke so she could eat, and returned them to her when Clarke finished. They took turns throughout the day, and Lexa took over for good when they neared land. Satisfied that she was in the right place, they breezed past Blood Island and a few minutes later entered the river.

It was hard to tell at first. It was quite wide where it entered Chesby, but Lexa remembered the landmarks. Once they were well in the river, Lexa let Clarke take over again, to see how different it was to sail against the river's current than in open water.

Before it was too late, Lexa steered them toward a dock and let the sail luff as they drifted close to it. She tied the boat to the dock and lowered the sail.

"Are we here?"

"No, I want to go further upriver. We will stay here tonight, in the boat. I do not wish to travel through the marsh."

"Can I stretch my legs?"

"Do not go far. The marsh is treacherous."

Clarke stayed within sight of the mast. Lexa was correct that the marsh was treacherous. The smelly black mud sucked at her legs, and the insects weren't the least bit put off by her frantic waving. She slapped several large biting flies on her arms, and by the time she returned, looked as miserable as she felt.

Lexa tried not to laugh. She used the boat's bailer to draw some river water so Clarke could wash away the mud. While Clarke cleaned up, Lexa prepared the boat for the evening. She put down a fur for comfort, and topped it with a lightweight blanket. She had the sheet Clarke used in the meadow as a cover for them. It was heavy enough to keep most of the insects off of them, but light enough that they wouldn't be uncomfortable.

After that, she pulled their dinner from their pack. Fruit, cheese, and bread would do for the evening, and for the morning, as well. When they reached their destination, they could fish or hunt, and there would be plenty to forage.

Lexa seemed mostly immune to the insects. She occasionally swatted the larger flies away while Clarke waved her arms like a madwoman. "Why are there so many?" Clarke complained.

Lexa shrugged and flicked a fly from Clarke's shoulder. "Perhaps you should put on another shirt."

Clarke got the long sleeved shirt she removed earlier from the top of her pack and pulled it on. She flipped back the sheet and drew it over her bare legs. Lexa got under it with her. They watched the sunset. All the colors in the sky were repeated on the surface of the dark water. The river looked still on the surface, but Clarke felt the current when she took her turn at the tiller.

"It's so different," Clarke said quietly.

"Sha." Lexa yawned and laid down.

Clarke laid down and put her head on Lexa's shoulder. She wanted to stay awake to see whether the stars would be reflected in the water, as well, but she was tired from not sleeping the night before. The easy motion of the boat lulled her to sleep.

100 - 100 -100

The next day was more of the same. They sailed upriver, tacking regularly to take advantage of the river's width. Much of the shoreline was marsh, but there places where huge pines grew nearly to the water's edge.

In the middle of the afternoon, Lexa directed the boat toward a dock where several people waited. She sighed. She hoped that she and Clarke could travel without anyone making a fuss. Apparently, someone warned the local leaders that they were coming.

Lexa let the sail luff and Clarke tossed the painter to the dock. She passed their packs up and hauled herself onto the dock. Lexa was right behind her.

One woman stepped out of the group to greet them. After introductions, the group tried to hurry Clarke and Lexa to their village, but they agreed to go only after ensuring that someone would wait for their guards. Clarke glanced downriver, and saw the sail, but it would be an hour or more before they reached the dock.

They toured the village, whose residents were preparing a feast. It had been many years since a heda visited, and now there were two. Until they were given a place to prepare for the feast, they weren't alone.

"I don't like it here, Lexa, something's not right."

"Why do you say that?"

"I keep hearing them mutter something at me, and nobody will look me in the eye."

"Wanheda."

"Yes, that. What is that?"

"They are afraid of you, Clarke."

"Why? I didn't do anything to them."

"I forbade use of that term, but apparently the messenger who told them we were coming didn't share that message."

"What does it mean?"

Lexa didn't answer immediately. "I do not think you should know."

"You can tell me, or I'll ask Braddock."

"You would risk his tongue to satisfy your curiosity?"

"It's that bad?"

"Not necessarily bad, but I do not want you to be upset."

"You can't protect me from everything, Lexa."

"I will try."

"I'm not a child, and I'm not fragile."

"I know you are not a child, Klark. I know you believe yourself to be strong. You are becoming strong. Soon you will be. For now, I ask you to trust me. We will discuss this later, when the walls do not have ears."

Clarke sighed her resignation, but nodded. She would leave the topic for now.

Someone knocked, and Lexa called, "Enter."

Bowie and Lang came in carrying a large tub. They set it in the center of the room. A few minutes later, they returned with their packs, and after that, people entered with pails of steaming water and left with them empty.

No one could miss Clarke's delight. She was sweaty, had traces of mud on her legs, and several annoying insect bites. She tested the water temperature. It was a bit warmer than she liked, so she checked the packs, and chose an outfit from hers. She showed it to Lexa, who nodded. This time, she decided to brave the hot water.

Lexa got in behind her a few minutes later. She pulled Clarke close. "After this, we will avoid all settlements."

"Why?"

"I like being alone with you, Klark. I cannot touch you the way I want in front of all these people. It would be different if we were joined, but until we are, they may only speculate about us. We cannot give them proof."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It may not, but it is our way."

"So you aren't supposed to have sex until you get married?"

"Sex is allowed. It is expected, and until you, wherever I traveled, beautiful women would find their way to my bed. I sent them away," she hurried to add. "Until I met you, I did not think I wanted to..." Lexa drifted to a stop.

Clarke turned to look at her. "You can talk about her."

"Not tonight. Tonight is for them. We must allow them to say what they will. It may be many more years before a heda returns."

Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek and returned to her favorite position, leaning against her, Lexa's arms around her, Clarke's head on her shoulder. She was safe and warm and loved. They stayed like that a while longer, until Lexa reminded her, "We must prepare."

It took a bit longer than usual. Clarke applied the salve to Lexa's bruise, which was finally beginning to fade. Lexa put salve on Clarke's worst insect bites, and the evening lotion on her shoulders and face. She took care of Lexa's hair, and Lexa took care of hers. Clarke applied Lexa's warpaint, not the fierce mask she wore for battle, but the smaller lines that accentuated her eyes. She was surprised when Lexa took the brush and put a design on Clarke's face, one similar to the wings of a bird in flight, and a crescent moon over each eye.

She put the paint away and cleaned the brush before pointing Clarke toward the mirror on the wall. Clarke looked at herself for a long time. It was the first time she voluntarily looked longer than was needed to make sure she was presentable. The paint made her feel different, even if it didn't hide that her face was still thin and her eyes sad even when she was happy.

She turned around. "It's perfect."

Lexa nodded. "No one else can wear your design."

"You put some thought into this."

"Sha. It is as important as your first weapon. It tells others who you are."

"What does mine say?"

"It says you are Heda kom Skaikru, a powerful warrior, steadfast ally, and deadly enemy." Lexa saw doubt creep onto Clarke's face. "I speak true, Klark."

"I know, Leksa. It is still difficult to accept."

"You will believe," Lexa promised, and gave her a tiny push toward the door.


	25. Chapter 25

The village was small but it held nothing back for the feast. Before it really got going, there were speeches from the elders, and one from Lexa, and even one from Clarke in a mix of Trigedasleng and English that brought a round of cheers nonetheless. There were toasts, but Clarke and Lexa were both careful to only sip from their mugs, and cover them when refills were offered. Lexa took Clarke's worried words to heart, and wanted to be ready should anything out of the ordinary happen. Clarke knew from experience that drinking brought nightmares featuring the brilliant red of freshly spilled blood and the voices of the dying.

Lexa was unreadable except when she glanced at Clarke. She spoke with the leader seated on her other side, and everyone who stopped at the table. Lang stood behind Clarke, Bowie behind Lexa. Braddock and Roosevelt sat at a nearby table, enjoying the food, but Clarke noticed that they, too, were drinking very little.

Halfway through the meal, Clarke felt extremely tired. Maybe it was from too much sun, she thought, and continued to nibble from her always full plate. She took another sip from the mug and frowned at the bitter taste. She couldn't remember whether it tasted like that earlier, and put something in her mouth to erase the taste. She reached for another morsel and took a header into her plate.

Lexa frowned and lightly shook Clarke's shoulder. She didn't respond. Her body was limp. Lang stepped forward and pulled Clarke's face out of her food with one hand and snagged her mug with the other. He held Clarke upright and sniffed the mug.

"Heda," he said, drawing her attention from Clarke. He offered the mug.

Lexa sniffed at it, and went rigid. "Take her away," she ordered and turned to the leader. "What have you done?"

Her reply was a confused look. "Heda?"

Lang lifted Clarke. Braddock and Roosevelt left their table. Braddock walked with Lang. They went to the house Clarke and Lexa used earlier to clean up. He laid Clarke on the bed and covered her. "I will stay with Klark."

Braddock nodded and returned to Lexa.

100 - 100 -100

"Natrona! Show yourself or everyone here will pay for your crime."

The few celebrants who hadn't fallen quiet at the sudden activity at the head table became silent. Lexa jerked the leader to her feet and put a dagger at her throat. "I will not ask again."

A woman Clarke's age stepped out of the crowd. "She knew nothing."

"You admit treason?"

"Yes," she answered defiantly.

Lexa released the woman and vaulted the table. "What did you do to her?"

"You care more for her, an outsider, than for us, your people."

"She is heda of our ally. Attacking her is the same as attacking me. What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. She will sleep."

"When will she wake?"

When there was no answer, Lexa said, "Put her on the tree."

Roosevelt took one arm, Braddock the other. While they dragged the woman to the nearest tree, he said, "Heda will be merciful if you speak true."

"I did speak true. There are many women of our clan who are a better match than that outsider."

"You are a fool," Roosevelt said. "Skai Heda destroyed Maun-de. She and Heda eliminated Azgeda. We have peace for the first time in my life, and you are willing to throw that away because you presume to know better than Heda."

Bowie joined them, holding a mug of hot water and leather laces. "You will tell us how to wake Skai Heda, or you will cry for death for days." When she didn't answer, he shrugged, and bound her to the tree with the wet laces, which would contract as they dried.

100 - 100 -100

The young man who served as the area's healer blanched when he sniffed the mug. It was rare for anyone to survive the poison it held, and it had no cure. The first thing he did was turn Clarke onto her side and shove two fingers in the back of her throat to induce vomiting.

She brought up what she ate, and a bit of blood. He carefully wiped her mouth with a damp cloth before returning her to her back. Lang watched him tend Clarke and clean the floor.

The healer left for a few minutes and returned. He had a pail, a mug containing a black slurry and a flexible tube. "I need your help," he told Lang.

"What are you doing?"

"This will help absorb the poison. We must get it into her stomach and force her to bring it up again."

Lang looked at him suspiciously.

"If she does not survive, Heda will rightfully take our lives. I am not ready for mine to end."

Lang nodded and pulled Clarke into a sitting position. He let her head lay back, her neck supported by his forearm. The healer carefully put the tube in Clarke's mouth and pushed it until her gagging told him he had it in her esophagus, not her trachea. He used his hand as a funnel at the top of the tube and slowly emptied the mug into the tube, then removed it. He motioned for Lang to let Clarke lay down.

He began counting silently and stopped early when Clarke began to gag. They turned her onto her side again so she could expel the charcoal. It took a long time for her to stop vomiting, and longer for the dry heaves to end. Lang cleaned her this time while he sent the healer for some mint leaves. By the time he returned, Lang had carefully removed all traces of black from Clarke's mouth. He ground the leaves into a paste in his palm, then spread some of it in Clarke's mouth while the healer began cleaning the mess from the pail caught some, but not all of what Clarke brought up.

When Lang laid her down, he looked at the healer. Without being prompted, the healer told him, "Now we wait."

100 - 100 -100

Lexa watched their guards systematically inflict pain on the young woman. She was brave, but they were experienced. It took several hours, but she broke, and whispered the names of the plants she used. It took all of Lexa's strength to keep her face impassive. "When she dies, you die three days later," she said, and stepped forward. Lexa jammed a dagger into her shoulder, pinning her to the tree.

The crowd cleared as she walked angrily toward the building where Clarke lay unconscious.

Lang moved from Clarke's bedside so Lexa could be close to her. The healer was still on his knees, scouring the floor. Lexa told him what Clarke's poisoner used, and he nodded at her confirmation of his educated guess. He did not look at her as he explained what he did.

Lexa didn't respond. She watched Clarke breathe for several minutes before sending both men outside. When they were gone, Lexa knelt on the damp floor. She cupped Clarke's cheek and leaned up to kiss her forehead. She softly repeated what Clarke told her long ago. "I need your soul to stay where it is."

She stayed a few more minutes. As much as she wanted to stay with Clarke, duty demanded that she watch the natrona's punishment and administer her death when the time came. She went outside and found Braddock.

"Lang will return in a moment," he told her. "We will stay."

Lexa nodded. She understood that both of them staying with Clarke meant that one would be available to let her know of any change, positive or negative. She straightened her spine and strode angrily toward the tree.

Before it, the people of the village waited stoically to take their turns with their daggers.

100 - 100 -100

Clarke gagged, interrupting her shallow breathing. Braddock turned her on her side and held the pail under her mouth. He moved Clarke's hair out of the way and supported her while vomiting and dry heaves shook her entire body. He was reluctant to put Clarke on her back again, and held her while Lang cleaned her mouth and freshened it with mint.

Lang supported Clarke while Braddock sat on the bed. Lang put Clarke's head on Braddock's thigh, and they worked together to turn her on her side. Lang put the packs behind her to keep Clarke from rolling onto her back.

100 - 100 -100

These fever dreams were nothing like the last ones Clarke had. They were far worse, as her brain had more ammunition to use against her. Not only had Mount Weather's residents died, but Maunon did not offer Lexa the deal, and her people died thrashing in cages, burned by acid fog. Nearly all the 100 died too, driven into shock by repeated drilling into their large bones without anesthesia or painkillers. Bellamy died in a hail of bullets after turning a corner into a squad of Mount Weather's security force bearing automatic weapons. The explosion that took down the power grid killed Raven. Clarke murdered Dante Wallace. She saw her mother's lifeless body pulled from a bloody operating table and dropped into a chute.

Worst, she saw Lexa dead by Cage Wallace's hand, his revenge against her for his father's death.

Clarke vomited, expelling heat and sorrow, and it wasn't enough to make her feel better. She burned inside, and the scenario changed. The bridge exploded, and what was left of Lexa's body landed in front of her. The missile screamed through the sky, and Lexa shoved her away before being crushed by a ton of stone that was once a building. Clarke heard Lexa screaming through the roar of the drop ship's flames, and her corpse was the only one recognizable when they went outside. It was Lexa, not Atom, who Clarke had to give relief from the acid fog.

She would have screamed if her throat wasn't blocked.

After every time she tried to empty her stomach, the scenarios changed. It didn't matter. In the end, Clarke was alone, surrounded by death, and everyone she loved was taken from her.

100 - 100 -100

After two rounds with daggers, Lexa decreed that fists and feet were to be used. She wanted natrona to feel some part of the pain she caused. Lang appeared from time to time, bringing updates, none of them with good news. Lexa debated destroying the entire village for producing such a person, but decided against it solely because Clarke wouldn't approve.

The punishment went on through the night, and by dawn, everyone was exhausted. Lexa dismissed all of them except Bowie. He would remain on guard to ensure that no one gave the traitor any relief. Her guards would rotate that duty as long as Clarke lived.

Lexa returned to Clarke. She was pale and sweaty, the paint Lexa applied so carefully streaked on her face. She sent Braddock to rest with Roosevelt. She needed two guards awake and alert at all times, one to protect Clarke, the other ensuring that natrona remained alive as long as Clarke did.

Lexa found a cloth and wet it in the now cool bathwater. She carefully cleaned Clarke's face, rinsed the cloth, and laid it on her forehead. Clarke was hot and shivering again, bringing memories of when Lexa tracked her to that cave. Lexa stripped and removed Clarke's clothing. She carried her to the tub, stepped in, and rearranged Clarke's limp body before lowering them into it.

The whimper Clarke made when her body entered the water both hurt Lexa's heart and gave her hope. It was the first sound she heard Clarke make since her speech the night before. Lexa called for Lang and had him bring the damp cloth to her before sending him to find clean towels. He had clean bedding when he returned as well, and quickly remade the bed. "Anything else, Heda?"

"Not now. At midday, get Braddock to replace you and send Roosevelt to relieve Bowie. Make sure all of you eat. Send the healer."

"Sha, Heda." He acknowledged her instructions, but didn't leave.

"What is it?" she asked while wiping Clarke's face.

"What will happen if" He couldn't finish the question.

"I do not know." Lexa knew Clarke's death was probable, and could not think about it.

She heard him walk toward the door. Shortly after he left, the healer came. This time, she questioned him, asking what Clarke had ingested and what actions he took. He suggested they try to get some liquid in Clarke, and returned later with cool mint tea. Lexa sent him away and tilted Clarke's head back enough to dribble some into her mouth.

Clarke choked on it, but swallowed the next bit. Lexa kept at it until the mug was empty. By that time, Clarke was shivering from the coolness of the water, so Lexa got them out of the tub and supported Clarke with her body while she rubbed her dry with a towel. She put Clarke in bed, dried her body and hair, and redressed.

Lexa sat beside her, keeping her fingers on Clarke's face, and watched her. Lexa's eyes burned with exhaustion and unshed tears. She kept telling herself that Clarke was strong enough to survive this. Lexa knew that Clarke's death would shatter her. It would be worse than Costia's murder, partly because it came from her own people, mostly because it was Clarke.

When it was time for Clarke to drink again, Lexa got in bed behind her and tried not to think about doing this before. She dribbled liquid into Clarke's mouth, and Clarke swallowed it. When Clarke's temperature spiked again, they got into the tub, which she had emptied, cleaned, and refilled with cool water.

She didn't dress before they got back in bed. Lexa held Clarke close and dozed, too worried to sleep deeply. Through the night, she forced liquids and moved them to the tub when Clarke's fever rose.

At dawn, Lexa reluctantly dressed and left Clarke. She went to the tree, verifying that the traitor still lived. The healer and the village leader went with her, and Lexa ordered them to keep her alive as long as Clarke breathed. She had to do something other than hold Clarke and worry about her, but could think of nothing that would distract her.


	26. Chapter 26

The morning that Clarke and Lexa left, Raven found a note on her work table. A wrench held it down to ensure it wasn't lost. On the outside, the folded paper was addressed to her, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, and Abby. Raven recognized Clarke's handwriting. She picked it up and opened it. "X marks the spot," was all Clarke wrote.

Raven puzzled over it for a while before hailing Bellamy on the radio and asking him to pick up Octavia and Lincoln on his way to her workshop. She didn't want to say anything to Abby until she knew what Clarke's note meant.

While she waited, Raven started printing maps. The printer ran all day every day since Lexa explained what she wanted. She labeled every sheet of paper that came from the large format printer to keep confusion to a minimum. Lexa told her she would send map cases from Polis. After she started the print jobs, Raven went back to upgrading radios. It was easy work that didn't require much brainpower so she could think about other things, like Clarke's message.

It was difficult for them to stay on point with the baby in the room. Star was everyone's favorite, and Octavia and Lincoln could hardly move anywhere without people stopping to admire or ask about her.

Octavia, who read virtually every book on the Ark while hidden in their quarters, figured it out. "There's a book about pirates, _Treasure Island._ They had a map, and the place where the treasure was buried was marked with an X on the map."

Raven took them to the map on the back wall of the shop. Lincoln found the small red X and reached over to point it out. He dropped his hand and looked at Octavia. She looked back with a small frown.

"Spill it," Bellamy demanded.

"That is near where we found Clarke and Heda."

"After Clarke left?"

"Yes."

Raven pointed to the small village beneath a blue pin. "Lexa asked me to send a radio there."

"We stopped there on the way to Polis," Octavia said. "Their healer gave Clarke something that really helped."

"She said she was going to draw a map," Raven said.

"Looks like she did," Bellamy answered. "Who's up for a little trip?"

"You should ride. It is several days' walk," Lincoln said.

"You're not going?" Bellamy asked.

"Give us a minute," Octavia said. She and Lincoln walked toward the entrance and talked quietly for a minute.

"We're in," Octavia said when they returned.

"Do you think it's ok for all of us leave at the same time?"

"How long will it take to get there and back?"

"Two days riding each way," Lincoln answered.

"The note's addressed to Abby, too," Raven said. "Should we bring her?"

"If she's with us, she can't screw anything up," Bellamy said.

"All right, let's go talk to her and we can start getting ready," Raven said. She looked at Lincoln. "How long do we need to get ready?"

"We can leave this afternoon, if you can be ready then, or first thing in the morning."

"Let's see what Abby says before we decide," Raven said, and headed for the door.

They trooped through the Ark. Their small parade drew a few looks. They stopped outside the Medbay. "She doesn't like me or Lincoln," Octavia said.

"Me, either," Bellamy said.

"Thanks a lot, guys," Raven replied, but led them inside. She knocked on the door to Abby's office.

Abby opened the door and looked at the group waiting. "Something wrong?"

"Not really. Clarke left a note addressed to all of us, so we thought we'd let you know about it." Raven handed it over.

Abby scanned it. "What does this mean?"

"I have a map on the wall in my workshop. Clarke and Lexa looked at it while we were talking about the radios and stuff. Clarke marked a place on it."

"Where?"

"Lincoln says it's two days' ride."

"I assume you're here to tell me when we're leaving?"

"After lunch, if you can be ready by then."

"Fine," Abby answered. "I'll meet you at the stables."

100 - 100 -100

Bellamy's first stop was the conference room where Marcus spent most of his days. "Hey," he greeted him.

"How are you, Bellamy?"

"I'm good, but I need to go away for a few days, no more than a week. Abby, Raven, Lincoln and Octavia are going, too. I want you to handle things here while we're gone. I'll let Indra know. There shouldn't be any problems. We have everything scheduled, and everyone knows their jobs."

"Is everything all right?"

"I think so. We just need to go take a look at something, and we'll come right back."

"Ok. Tell Indra I'll be here if she wants to discuss anything."

"Will do. Thanks a lot."

"Have a safe trip."

Bellamy nodded and left. He needed to see Indra before he could pack what he would need.

Indra saw him coming and asked, "What did Skai Heda do now?"

"How do you know it has anything to do with Clarke?"

"She causes every disruption."

"C'mon," Bellamy grinned, "her mom's responsible for at least half of them."

"True, but she has been quiet for the past few days."

"Well, we're taking Abby with us, so she won't bother anyone. Marcus is in charge while we're gone. Should be less than a week."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Me, Abby, Raven, Lincoln, Octavia, and Star."

"A week."

"At the most."

"I ask again, what has Skai Heda done?"

"We went to give her a pep talk, and she got mad and told us she'd draw a map. Raven found a note from her this morning, and Clarke marked a place on the map. We're going to see what's there."

"A fool's errand," Indra huffed.

"I doubt it," Bellamy answered, "but we won't know for sure unless we go."

"When do you leave?"

"After lunch."

"Safe travels."

"Thanks, Indra. We'll have a radio if you need us."

She snorted, and he smirked at her before leaving.

100 - 100 -100

Abby was the only one who didn't know how to ride so Bellamy and Raven agreed to split time riding double with her. Octavia had Star strapped to her chest, and Lincoln carried all of their gear. They left within an hour of finishing lunch and covered a fair amount of ground before stopping for the evening.

Abby was surprised at how well the four worked together. She felt like a fifth wheel watching, and her offers to help were rebuffed. Less than an hour after they stopped, tents were pitched, a fire burned, and Lincoln went to hunt. Bellamy went to get water while Octavia fed Star and Raven took guard duty.

Octavia saw Abby sitting alone. She didn't want to feel bad for her, given how rude she had been to her and Lincoln. Everyone heard about Clarke having her guards remove Abby from a meeting, and Lincoln saw Clarke and Lexa leaving Abby's office radiating anger.

Still, she made sure that Star's delivery was as painless as possible, and kept a close eye on them for the next several days to make sure both were healthy. Octavia knew she'd be seeing Abby a lot as Star grew, and decided she should at least attempt to make peace with her.

When Star finished nursing, Octavia moved to the log Abby was sitting on. "Can you hold her for a couple minutes while I get a clean diaper ready?"

"Certainly."

Octavia threw a small towel over Abby's shoulder. "She just finished eating. If you rub her back, that usually does the trick."

Abby nodded, and Octavia gave Star to her. She went into her tent and got everything ready to change Star's diaper. Abby followed her after Octavia retrieved her daughter and watched from the entry. Octavia was still a little awkward with the diapers, but she was careful to ensure Star's comfort at every step. When she finished, she asked Abby to hold her again while she went to fetch water for washing the dirty clothes.

Abby was happy to sit near the fire and hold the baby. It reminded her of Clarke's infancy. Never in her wildest imaginings did Abby think their lives would be like this. Clarke was supposed to take her place as head of the Ark's medical program, marry Wells, become a mother. She was supposed to be happy, safe, and well taken care of.

Abby didn't think Clarke had been any of those things since watching her father get floated. Guilt gnawed at her all the time. Jaha's betrayal started all of them down a path that turned everything upside down. She and Clarke couldn't talk without arguing. Her baby was gallivanting all over with some barbarian queen, and had horrible scars because of it. The delinquents sent to Earth with her almost worshiped Clarke, even after she ran away from them. Abby sighed.

When Octavia returned, she sat next to Abby, but let the older woman continue to hold her daughter.

"Do you have any idea what we're going to find?" Abby asked.

"No. It's near where we found Clarke and Heda, though."

"Found her?"

"After she left. I found her and Heda beside a stream. I found Clarke first, and I thought Heda was going to take my head off. She left Clarke under a bunch of furs so she could get some firewood, and she got back just when I found Clarke. If I hadn't realized she was coming, Heda would have taken my head just for being near Clarke."

"What were they doing there?"

"I don't know. Heda never said and Clarke was too sick to talk."

"Too sick to talk?"

"Her fever was crazy high and she wasn't making any sense. She screamed and thrashed like she was having horrible dreams. She was malnourished and dehydrated and her arm was infected. Heda stayed with her all the time." Octavia heard noise and looked up to see her brother returning with a bunch of filled canteens on his shoulder. She nodded at him and continued talking to Abby. "We couldn't get enough of anything into Clarke to make a difference, so Heda sent Lincoln to get some horses so she could get Clarke to Polis."

"What, exactly, is Polis?"

"It's the Trigeda capital. It's built in an old city. It's beautiful and there's so much going on there. There are traders from everywhere, and the harbor's full of ships, and the market's full of artisans. I can't wait until we can go back."

"You're telling me that Lexa didn't kidnap Clarke."

"I told you that before. If Clarke wanted to be with us before they came back, Heda would make sure Clarke got here. Heda loves Clarke, and Clarke loves her. They're going to be bonded. I don't know when, but I don't think they'll wait much longer."

"Clarke told me she was leaving, but not where she was going or when she'd be back."

Raven sat on Abby's other side and stretched out her aching leg after Bellamy took over as guard and told her he and Lincoln would split the nighttime guard duties. "They're going to see the ocean, and maybe visit some of the other capitals. I told her she better bring some pictures."

"She still draws?"

"Yes. Lexa gave her a ridiculous amount of art supplies, and I know she had a couple sketchbooks with her. I haven't seen anything, but Clarke's still getting comfortable with us." Raven loosened the straps on her brace. "I don't know what all happened while she was gone, but it messed with her head."

"I don't know for sure, but I've heard stories from different sources and they're all pretty much the same," Octavia said.

"Sources," Raven snorted. "You mean those gossipy guards."

"Lexa's, not Clarke's," Octavia admitted. "And a few riders who passed through."

"What did they say?"

Bellamy heard them and came closer. "Whatever they said isn't close to the truth. If you want to know what happened, ask Clarke."

"Clarke won't talk about anything," Abby said.

"To you," he answered.

"Or us," his sister pointed at Raven and herself.

"So maybe you should take a hint and not talk about it."

"You know," Octavia said.

"If I do, I'm not telling you anything. Clarke's private business is private. She doesn't need you blabbing it all over TonDC."

Octavia stood up. "I have never blabbed anything ever. Neither has Raven. I doubt Abby has, either. Clarke's our friend, too, Bell."

"You have no idea what she's been through," he began.

"And we can't help her if we don't know," Abby finished.

"Fine. Remember midwinter? Multiply that by a couple thousand. And then leave Clarke alone."

That silenced everyone. Bellamy returned to watching the perimeter. A few minutes later Lincoln returned with four field dressed rabbits. He looked uncertainly at his companions before preparing the rabbits and putting them on to cook.


	27. Chapter 27

There was no change in Clarke's condition on the second or third nights. Lexa wanted to strangle the healer each time he tried to reassure her that Clarke's continued grasp on life was a positive sign. When Clarke was ill before, she struggled against everything Lexa did for her. For three nights, Clarke was boneless as the jellyfish that invaded Chesby each summer.

For three nights, Lexa was stoic, focused on each inhalation and exhalation that moved Clarke's chest. She dozed when she could stay awake no longer, one arm wrapped around Clarke's waist, the other hand above her heart.

The fourth night passed slowly. Clarke sweated and her breathing was uneven, but she did not move. The change in Clarke's respiration swept waves of terror through Lexa. In her experience, it was the first step toward death. She long ago lost count of the number of warriors she knelt beside as they lost the struggle to live but she knew the progression toward death.

"Yu gonplei nou ste odon nowe, Klark. Ste yuj. Yu nowe bants ai." Lexa repeated these words against Clarke's sweaty head, punctuating them with an occasional kiss. She stayed present with Clarke, not wanting to miss the slightest change, fearing what would happen to her if Clarke died. Costia's death was long ago, and still cut like a new blade. She and Clarke shared so much more. Clarke broke through the armor around her heart, made her feel lighter, made her feel.

Clarke twitched and groaned, and Lexa didn't know what to think. When it happened again, she covered Clarke's ears and called Braddock. When he opened the door when she told him to fetch the healer. Lexa kissed Clarke's head again. "Yu gonplei nou ste odon nowe, Klark. Ste yuj. Yu nowe bants ai."

The healer arrived a few minutes later. His clothes were askew and he couldn't suppress a yawn. "Heda."

"Watch," Lexa instructed.

Clarke moaned and tried to move. The healer smiled. "That is good. She still fights. She should wake soon."

"When?"

"When she is ready. When was the last time she drank?"

Lexa shook her head. All she knew was the mug was empty. He took it from the small table that had been moved across the room to the bedside, and soon returned with two mugs. He placed them on the table and left.

Lexa picked up one and sipped from it before opening Clarke's mouth. She tilted the mug just enough for a small amount of tea to enter Clarke's mouth.

For the first time, Clarke closed her mouth and swallowed. Lexa did it again, and again until the mug was empty. Each time, Clarke voluntarily swallowed the liquid. Lexa wanted to hope, but knew hope was as dangerous as love. Both left her stripped to the bone with barely enough to rebuild.

Clarke twisted against her, and Lexa calmed her as she had so many times. "Yu gonplei nou ste odon nowe, Klark. Ste yuj. Yu nowe bants ai." Clarke stilled, and Lexa closed her eyes. Tears were weakness, too, never to be seen, but she couldn't help it this time. "Beja, Klark."

Lexa cried quietly, and Clarke moved restlessly. Clarke settled again shortly after Lexa's tears ended. She closed her eyes, her cheek resting on Clarke's head, and repeated her mantra, then gave into exhaustion.

Lexa didn't know how long she slept, but it didn't matter because she woke to Clarke poking her thigh and saying her name. Clarke's voice was harsh, and she croaked, "Leksa," again.

"I'm here, Klark." She was more grateful than she could say, and her heart raced.

"What happened?"

"You were poisoned. Don't talk." Lexa got the other mug from the table and put in front of Clarke. Clarke's hands were clumsy around it, and Lexa helped her hold it.

Clarke drained the mug. Her throat felt worse than any other part of her body and that was saying a lot since she felt like a building fell on her. She laid back on Lexa's shoulder, her voice a little less hoarse. "Tell me what happened."

"Later, I promise."

"How long have I been out?"

"Four nights."

"You know who did it?"

"Sha."

"Alive?"

"For now."

"Mine." Clarke understood that the person who poisoned her would die anyway. She was furious that someone would disrespect Lexa by attacking her. She understood, too, what her death would do to Lexa, and was incensed that anyone would try to hurt her in any fashion. This death would add to her toll, but she didn't think it would bother as much as others did. She was attacked. Lexa was attacked. They had to defend themselves. In this instance, they had to set an example to deter any future action.

"You can barely move."

"I'll be fine after I get a bath and eat."

"Klark, you nearly died." Lexa was torn about Clarke's answers. On one hand, she spoke like a warrior, all but saying the words aloud: Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim _._ On the other, she did not want Clarke to do something that would send her back to that cave, physically or emotionally.

"Leksa, I have to. I want them to have a reason to be scared of me so nobody tries this again."

"Next time, it will be a blade."

"I'll worry about that next time. I want to get this over with so we can leave."

That was what Lexa wanted, too. She decided they would go south, not north, so she could show Clarke where Chesby met the sea, and after, they would sail back to Polis. A few conscripted messengers was the least this village owed them. "All right," she agreed, and called for whoever was on watch.

It was Lang this time, and he smiled when he saw Clarke awake. "Skai Heda." He came to the bed and knelt beside it, his head bowed.

Clarke offered her hand, and he took it in both of hers. "I'm all right."

"You are still a terrible liar."

"I need a bath and some food."

"Sha, Skai Heda."

She held onto his hand. "Mochof, Lang."

He nodded, smiling, and hurried away.

100 - 100 -100

Lexa bathed Clarke slowly and thoroughly before doing the same for herself. It was too hot to wear dark leather, but this required them to present an image. They put off dressing until after they ate. Clarke didn't eat much, but she did eat, and after said she felt better for it.

Lexa put their warpaint on again, and they dressed. Clarke ignored the whispers as they walked through the village this time. Whatever they said was immaterial. She was alive, and whoever attacked her soon would not be. When she approached the tree, Bowie lifted natrona's head, and Clarke saw her dread at seeing her alive.

"Yu gonplei ste odon," Clarke told her, and pushed her blade very slowly into her heart, and removed it just as slowly. She thrust it into the sandy soil to clean it of the traitor's blood.

Bowie accompanied her back to the small house for what Clarke hoped was the last time. Lexa came in a few minutes later, after recruiting messengers to return to Polis with the boats and another with a message to Luna requesting a ride. They left a few minutes later, and none of the villagers watched them depart.

Clarke walked for half an hour before she called for a break. She emptied a canteen and removed as much of her leather clothing as she could. Lexa promised that horses waited at their next stop, and Clarke was determined to make it there under her own power although she still felt awful.

She had to stop twice more before they reached a small house with a nearby corral and stable. The man who greeted them was the biggest human Clarke ever saw. He dwarfed their guards, but Lexa grinned freely at him while they talked. He smiled at Clarke when Lexa introduced them.

"This is my mother's brother, George. Unca, this is Klark kom Skaikru."

"I have heard a great deal about you."

"I look forward to learning more about you."

He laughed. "You want to know more about Leksa."

"Sha," Clarke smiled.

"Unca," Lexa hissed at him.

He laughed again. "Go swim. Cool off. It is very hot today, too hot for leather."

"Sha," Clarke agreed.

"Go, Leksa. Klark looks ready to melt."

While they walked away, Lexa heard him giving orders to their guards and shook her head. Some things never changed. The swimming hole was a short walk away. Clarke was happy to get out the hot clothes. Lexa helped her peel off her leather pants, and Clarke sighed her pleasure when the air hit her sweaty legs.

A plank extended over the water, and Clarke watched Lexa run down it and launch herself into the air. She cannonballed into the pond, screaming a war cry, and surfaced to whoop her joy. She moved aside so Clarke could jump from the plank.

It was the deepest water Clarke had ever been in, and it was refreshingly cool. She came to the surface and tried awkwardly to tread water as Lexa was doing.

"Easy," Lexa said. "Turn onto your back."

Clarke looked uncertain, but did as Lexa asked. She felt Lexa's hand cradling her head.

"Rest." Lexa continued to support her head. "I will let nothing happen. I know you are tired. I am impressed at what you did today, all of it."

"I dreamed you died."

"I did not. You did not. Rest, Klark. You will never have a better bed."

"How deep is this water?"

"I do not know."

"It feels good."

"Sha."

Clarke yawned and Lexa moved her hand. It stayed beneath Clarke's head, but not touching, and Clarke floated. She was soon asleep, and Lexa stayed near her. She didn't let Clarke sleep long, and woke her carefully. Clarke submerged herself before swimming awkwardly to the edge of the pond.

They put their undergarments on, gathered the rest of their clothes, and walked back to George's house. Three tents were set up between the house and corral, but their things were inside. Before they went in, Lexa told all four guards to go cool off in the swimming hole.

It was warm in the house, mostly because a big pot of something that smelled delicious simmered over the fire. They put on shorts and lightweight shirts from their packs, and stayed barefoot. Lexa pulled two stools near the window, and she and Clarke sat. Clarke was still tired, and soon leaned into Lexa, who talked with her uncle. When Lexa realized she was asleep, she slid her stool a little closer and put her arm around Clarke.

Her uncle gave her a knowing look.

"Soon," she said. "You will come."

"Sha. Because you ask so politely."

They both laughed.

"Tell me about her."

Lexa looked at Clarke and smiled. "She came from the sky. They knew nothing, but she did not let them give up. She destroyed Maun-de, and when Azgeda attacked, she met Nia bravely even though she wasn't trained."

"I heard all of that. Tell me about her."

"She is so bright, everything around her shines. She makes me think about everything differently. Klark can draw. It is amazing. She drew a perfect picture just from my words. My people respect her, Unca, and her people love her. Klark convinced herself that she failed them, and they gathered around her and told her, one by one, that she could not. Since then, she has been stronger. Until we were at Shapton."

"What happened?"

Lexa told him.

"I saw no smoke."

"One was responsible, and one died."

"Lexa," he chided.

"It is not her way." Lexa pressed her cheek to Clarke's head for a moment. "She woke up this morning after four nights, and claimed the right to kill because she was attacked. The entire village was terrified when they saw her. The natrona soiled herself."

"Ah."

"So now they will speak more of Wanheda. It is good. It will help keep her safe when I cannot."

"When is that?"

"It has happened. It will happen again. But Klark is strong."

"Klark is hungry," she murmured.

George laughed. Lexa was happy after being unutterably sad for so long. He could stop worrying about her. He would talk to the skai girl before they left. "Come to the table."

Clarke didn't need to be asked twice. She stretched, stood, and grabbed her stool. She was waiting at the table a few seconds later. He put a huge bowl of red stew in front of her, and another in front of Lexa. He put a loaf of bread, a knife, and butter on the table, and a pitcher with three mugs.

Lexa smiled hugely again when she saw what he prepared. "I have missed this."

"You should come more often."

"You could just give me the recipe. It was nomon's."

"It was our nomon's, and hers before her. I will give it as a gift when you are bonded."

"This is delicious," Clarke said. "I'll marry you just to get the recipe."

George's laugh boomed again. Lexa tried to look indignant, but was too busy enjoying the rich crab stew to pull it off.

As much as she wanted to, Clarke couldn't come near finishing the bowl of stew. She pushed the bowl toward Lexa, who took it when she emptied hers. Clarke rested her elbow on the table and put her chin in her palm. She heard their guards returning and smiled at how happy they sounded. George went outside to tell them to come in and eat.

Clarke tried to stay awake, but she was warm and full, and knew she was safe. They talked and laughed around her, even Lexa who was normally reserved. When Clarke's chin slipped from her hand, she jerked awake.

"Come, Klark," Lexa said. "You need rest."

"And you don't."

"I do," Lexa agreed. "Come." She coaxed Clarke to her feet, and took her through a door into a bedroom. She closed the door behind them.

There were two windows, and a comfortable breeze blew between them. Clarke was too tired to care that she was putting George out of his bed. She was asleep before she was completely in the bed. Lexa lifted her legs in and pushed Clarke toward the center of the bed before climbing in behind her. She slid one arm under Clarke, put the other over her, and was asleep in seconds.

Clarke had no idea what time it was when she sat up panting.

"Are you all right?" Lexa asked.

"Nightmare."

"You are safe, Klark," Lexa murmured. "Stay with me."

Clarke laid down. Lexa's arm went across her midriff and she kissed Clarke's shoulder.

"Sleep."

Clarke tried. Her bones ached, she was hot and getting hotter, and she couldn't get comfortable. She slipped out of bed and padded outside. Because they weren't home, both she and Lexa slept in the clothes they put on after swimming. The breeze was light, but it was there, and Clarke moved into the open yard and stood with her arms and legs spread to catch as much of it as possible.

She didn't hear Braddock come up behind her, but he was careful not to startle her. "Klark, are you all right?"

"Sha, just hot."

"Is that why you are not sleeping?"

"Sha."

"I am glad you are here."

"Me, too." Clarke sighed. "Will that keep happening?"

"I do not know, but we will be more alert in the future."

She turned her head to look at him. "This was not your fault, Braddock. It wasn't Lang's or Bowie's or Roosevelt's. Sometimes people are just messed up."

"Sha. Natrona said she did it because Heda should find a mate from Trikru."

"See, messed up. I bet if we went back there and talked to them, they would tell us she's always been that way, or they would know when it started."

"There should be no place to go to."

"I know you don't agree, but that doesn't accomplish anything. Those people will talk about Heda being merciful."

"Weak."

"They are not the same thing. Sometimes forgiving someone is the hardest thing to do."

"Including yourself."

Clarke sighed and started walking. "Sha."

He fell in step beside her. "This is the longest Heda will be away from home for any reason other than work."

"I figured."

"You understand what that means?"

"What date did you choose?"

Braddock feigned ignorance. "Date?"

"I know my friends at the Ark have a pool going about when Lexa and I have our bonding ceremony."

He chuckled. "Before midwinter."

"And the others?"

"Lang did not enter the pool. I do not know what the others chose."

"Lang is now officially my favorite guard."

Braddock laughed again. Clarke smiled. They were at the swimming hole. Clarke ran for the board, leaped off the end, and entered the water with a huge splash. When she surfaced, Clarke turned on her back to float and watch the stars. Braddock sat on the board and watched her fall asleep. He remained focused on Clarke, who slept easily. That pleased him, after seeing so many nights that she woke screaming or didn't sleep at all. He liked who she was becoming. Clarke balanced Lexa, just as Lexa balanced Clarke. He didn't believe Lexa was weak, but it wasn't that long ago that Lexa would have left that village a pile of rubble, the bodies of its inhabitants food for scavengers, the natrona's body on the tree both explanation and warning.

He wasn't surprised when Lexa appeared from the darkness. "You may go," she told him before walking into the pond. She floated beside Clarke, their hands joined between them.

Yu gonplei nou ste odon nowe, Klark. Ste yuj. Yu nowe bants ai. = Your fight is not over, Clarke. Stay strong. Don't leave me.  
Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim. = Get knocked down, get back up.  
Natrona = traitor  
Yu gonplei ste odon. = Your fight is over.


	28. Chapter 28

Clarke woke slowly. She was a little chilly, but felt less sore. She realized that she had been sleeping in the pond. Lexa was correct. It was even better than their bed in Polis. She glanced at Lexa, who still held her hand. Lexa's eyes were closed, but Clarke didn't think she was sleeping, so she squeezed her hand.

"Dawn will be here soon," Lexa answered.

"Good." Clarke let go of her hand and flipped over. She went underwater for a few seconds.

When she surfaced, Lexa was treading water. "Ready to go in for a while?"

Clarke nodded and thrashed toward the shore.

"I thought you said Anya showed you how to swim."

"I was busy trying to not drown." Clarke touched bottom, stood, and walked out. She turned around to look at Lexa. "I may not have been paying as much attention as I should."

"I will teach you later today."

"Ok."

Lexa walked out of the pond. "How do you feel?"

"Better. You were right. That's the best bed ever." Clarke wrapped her free arm around her waist. "It's kinda cold now, though."

"Not for long, but let's get some dry clothes."

"And breakfast."

"And breakfast," Lexa repeated, smiling. "I am very glad your appetite has returned."

George and Braddock were talking by the corral when they arrived. "Why did I give you my bed if you aren't going to use it?" he asked them.

"We are going to use it now," Lexa told him as they walked past. "Please save us some breakfast."

"Do we need to be temporarily deaf?" Braddock asked cheekily.

"No, but you could be permanently mute," Lexa answered.

Clarke pushed at her shoulder, then winked at Braddock over her shoulder to let him know she wouldn't let Lexa silence him.

They changed into dry clothes and hung the wet ones at the foot of the bed before getting in to nap for a few more hours.

100 - 100 -100

The evening's quiet carried into the morning. Abby watched while the others prepared breakfast and broke camp. She felt useless and redundant as Bellamy helped her mount the horse so she could ride behind him.

They took regular breaks because Star needed attention every few hours, but nearly reached their destination before stopping for the night. The ride showed Abby how much she missed by staying behind the fence surrounding the Ark. She asked many questions. Lincoln and Octavia answered most of them, but Bellamy and Raven had answers, too.

Abby offered to help when they stopped that night, so Bellamy took her along to help fill their canteens. He slowed his regular pace so she could keep up. She wanted to ask him about Clarke, but his statement the night before made her uncertain whether he would be receptive. She asked anyway.

"Do you know why Clarke left?"

"Yeah."

"But you won't tell me."

"No offense, but if Clarke wanted you to know, she'd tell you."

"Clarke doesn't want to tell me anything."

"She doesn't trust you."

"I'm her mother."

"And you've been a pain in the ass ever since you got down here. This is our world, and Clarke's our leader. Deal with it." Bellamy was tired and sore from riding. He was tired of everyone bending over backward to accommodate Dr. Abby Griffin. There were so many things that could be improved if she would do her job and let everyone else do theirs.

Abby didn't say anything. She bit her tongue rather than start a fight. It wouldn't help anyone, and while she doubted they would leave her out here, it was a possibility.

It was another night of strained silence around the fire. Everyone turned in early. Bellamy and Lincoln split the overnight watch so they each got some sleep; in Lincoln's case, as much as his daughter allowed.

The next day's ride was shorter and they made camp at the stream below the cave. No one made the effort to go there yet. Instead, they leisurely set up camp. Octavia and Lincoln tried to teach the others how to fish with both line and spear. Raven surprised everyone but herself by being excellent at spearing fish. She missed only the first one she aimed at, and after that compensated for the water's refraction. Abby was happy to pretend to fish and in the time honored tradition of casual fishermen everywhere, spent more time admiring the view.

This evening was better. Octavia and Lincoln told them about Polis. Bellamy, Raven, and Octavia told Abby about their first days on the ground. Abby told them about the hundreds of Ark residents, mostly parents, who volunteered their lives to give their children a chance, and how Diana Sydney's betrayal almost took that chance away.

None of them found fault with each other. The younger members of the party were as shocked by Abby's stories as she was by theirs. Abby volunteered for the first watch, and after a few seconds of silent conferring, they allowed her to take it. Bellamy gave her his gun and told her to wake him first. He would wake Lincoln only if necessary.

They were again quiet in the morning, but there was apprehension in this silence. They got an early start, and reached the cave as the sun was beginning to fill it with light. They stood stunned in the entrance.

Abby dropped to her knees. She recognized the words at the entrance, knew Clarke learned them from her father. The pictures were what took her down. She couldn't see all of them from the entrance, but she immediately recognized Wells. Octavia knelt beside her. Raven and Bellamy stared, open-mouthed. They recognized more of the images than Abby. Lincoln looked, and turned his back. It wasn't his place to see Clarke's pain. He'd seen the aftermath, and that was difficult enough, but he understood now why Lexa was so insistent that they move Clarke far from here as quickly as they could.

Abby stayed on her knees. She didn't want to look at the drawings and couldn't stop herself. Clarke's work was magnificent. The images, though, reminded her of one of the art books Jake bought for Clarke. She couldn't remember the artist's name, but she remembered his paintings.

Bellamy was the first to enter. He carefully placed his feet to ensure that he didn't damage the pictures on the floor. These walls held his nightmares, too. Each of their lost compatriots was there. He recognized even the ones whose names he didn't know. The still smoking bodies incinerated by the drop ship thrusters made him want to cry. The wall full of the death of Mount Weather did. He realized as he looked at it where Clarke's scars came from, and bolted from the cave. As soon as he was away from the entrance, he fell to his knees and vomited.

Octavia looked helplessly at him. Abby was having a nervous breakdown. Raven couldn't get down on the ground to help her so she went to stand by Bellamy. She bent over to rub his shoulder and he shook her off. She stayed near him anyway.

She didn't want to go in and see all of it, and knew she had to. These were the occurrences that so radically changed Clarke. "You ok?" she asked Bellamy, and he nodded.

She turned around and followed his steps through the cave. She didn't recognize all the faces on the wall, but knew that anyone who'd known them would. Raven forced herself to stand in front of the image of the drop ship. She caused that. It was her idea. Her hands made everything possible. The dead at Mount Weather weren't her concern, but she saw the impact they had on Clarke, and like Bellamy realized what happened to Clarke's arm.

Raven closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before continuing. She saw why Clarke was so freaked out by just the mention of midwinter, and why she ran as soon as Lexa mentioned the Ice Nation. The devastation there was bad enough when viewed from a satellite. To see it as Clarke had was gut wrenching. As much as Clarke left in here, she carried even more.

One look at all of it was enough, and she went back to Bellamy. Someone would have to pick her up from the ground and she didn't care. He was crying, and she was crying, too. She pulled him against her, and he put his face into her shoulder. His shoulders heaved. She ran her fingers through his hair and held on. There was nothing else to do.

Octavia looked from Abby to her brother and Raven to Lincoln. She realized he was trembling and pulled Abby up. She couldn't leave her there alone, but Lincoln needed her. He didn't acknowledge her at first, but when their daughter squeaked, he looked down at them and put his arms around all of them, even Abby. He didn't always like her, but she returned his life to him, and he would always be grateful for that.

"I need to see," Octavia said softly, and Lincoln nodded and let her go. He put both arms around Abby, who was shivering violently.

Octavia was crying when she exited the cave. This was why Clarke was so angry and Heda so solicitous of her. Heda saw all these things, too, and saw more through her life, and learned how to deal with it. They fell from the sky completely unprepared, and somehow survived without training or support. In retrospect, Octavia realized just how much of that was because of Bellamy and Clarke, and how much they protected the rest of them.

Abby had to see all of it, too, even if she didn't want to. She said she wanted to know what happened to Clarke; almost all of it was inside that cave. Clarke's drawings were so vivid that no soundtrack or commentary was needed, and if Abby ever wanted an honest relationship with Clarke, she had to look.

Octavia glanced at her brother and Raven before walking over and taking Abby's hand. Lincoln released her when Octavia rubbed his arm. Octavia pulled her away, and Abby came haltingly. She stood in front of Abby when they reached the cave. "You have to see it. You asked where Clarke was and what she was doing, and it's all in there."

"I don't want to know," Abby answered in an anguished whisper.

"It's too late for that. Clarke wants you to see it, or she wouldn't have put your name on the note." Octavia squeezed Abby's hand. "I'll go with you."

Except for the first snowfall, she never saw Abby look anything except various stages of pissed off. The look of gratitude she gave Octavia surprised her. Octavia tugged on her hand, and they slowly entered the cave. Abby continued to cry quietly while Octavia walked her through the images. She explained what each was. When they reached the images of Mount Weather, Abby couldn't be silent any longer. She, too, realized why Clarke's arm was scarred. Her child suffered this twice, once when she it happened and again when she recreated it. "Oh. Oh. Oh," she repeated as Octavia shepherded her past each successive image.

Octavia picked up details in her second trip through. The agony on Atom's face. The care Clarke put into drawing the skeletons resting around the drop ship. The smiles on the portraits of some of the people from Mount Weather. She could see that Clarke loved Lexa in the drawing of the feast hall, and how sickened she was by the destruction of the Ice Nation. The huge drawing of the battlefield showed the different armor and weapons the many soldiers brought and the many injuries they sustained.

It was a testimonial against violence. It was a tomb. It was someplace sacred. It was a young woman's nightmares. The words on the floor tied it all together. These were the worst wounds Clarke bore in her psyche, and they would never leave her. Now the rest of them could do what they said they wanted to do: step up and help Clarke deal. Bellamy, too, Octavia realized. He was better at hiding it than Clarke, but he was there, too, and felt responsible for most of it, as well.

After she got Abby out, Octavia returned her to Lincoln. He nodded, understanding that she needed to get to her brother, who continued to weep into Raven's shoulder. When she got closer, she saw that Raven was crying, too. Octavia knelt beside them and put her arms around them, and let herself cry with them until her daughter screamed.

It snapped all of them back into the present. Octavia stood up and went to Lincoln. He freed their daughter from Octavia's chest and curled his arm around her to secure her against his broad chest. Abby sniffled and raised her head. Bellamy took a deep breath, wiped his hand across his face and got to his feet. He hauled Raven up, and they joined the others with their arms around the other's waist.

No one was ready to talk. They weren't ready to leave yet, either, but all were careful to position themselves so they couldn't see into the cave. Star continued to complain about something, so they all moved to where the horses were tied. Octavia got the pack with the baby's things. She opened it and put a small blanket on the ground. Both she and Lincoln knelt beside it, and Lincoln carefully put Star down. They worked together to get her cleaned up. When they finished, Octavia stood up. She let the baby nurse while she walked around and Lincoln cleaned up.

When Star finished eating, she was passed from one adult to the next. She was the perfect antidote for the horrors inside the cave.


	29. Chapter 29

After they got up and ate, George sent Lexa to fish for their supper. She protested, but he gave her a withering look and she folded. Lexa knew he was going to talk to Clarke, tell her stories from Lexa's past and ask many questions about Clarke's. She took her guards. They got fishing poles from the small lean-to at the back of corral.

Clarke was little nervous when she sat on the small porch with George and watched Lexa leave. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but as far as she knew, he was Lexa's entire family and would undoubtedly want to ask her many questions.

He started by asking to see the drawing Lexa mentioned. It was in Polis being framed, but she went to get her sketchbook and a charcoal pencil. She didn't let him look right away. Instead, they talked while she sketched. He thought he was drawing him, but when she gave him the sketchbook, it was Lexa who looked back, smiling and at ease. "You can keep it if you want," she told him.

"Mochof." He paused. "She looks very much like her nomon. When she was small, seeing her was like seeing ai sis when we were children."

"She doesn't talk about growing up very much. I don't think I've ever heard her say anything about her parents."

He nodded. Lexa would tell her about that loss and others when she was ready. George carefully turned the sketch book back to the first page. It was the same one she had when she and Lexa spent the afternoon in the meadow. He admired Clarke's skill. She blushed when she realized he would see the intimate picture of she and Lexa sharing a bath. He seemed unconcerned about it.

Like Lexa had, he riffled the empty pages and found the last sketch, the image of a burned village, hidden in the back. He turned back to the picture of Lexa and returned the sketchbook to Clarke. She carefully removed that page and handed it to him.

"Lexa wanted to die when she learned Costia was gone. She tried in the war that followed. She listened to no one. She was too angry to be sad, to properly grieve. She kept all that inside and it ate at her until she was almost empty. She is no longer empty and sad." He leveled his gaze at her so she couldn't look away. "She does the same for you."

"Sha."

"You are her mate."

Clarke nodded.

"You understand what that means?"

Clarke recited her parents' wedding vows. "For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part."

George smiled at her, relieved that she understood. "Not how we put it, but correct."

After that, they sat quietly while Clarke sketched. She missed her friends a little, and drew their likenesses. Bellamy and his unruly curls. Raven smiling when she looked up from whatever she was working on. Lincoln and Octavia curled around each other and Star. Her mother, frazzled, tired, and angry. Miller, who was the first to come to her at the gathering to offer his thanks and trust. She always returned to Lexa, this time in armor and warpaint.

Lexa returned. Bowie carried two strings of fish, and Lexa sent him to clean them. She and Clarke agreed that he would be the one to do every crap job for six months. Lexa knew it was lenient, but Clarke trusted him and Lexa didn't want to upset their balance by bringing someone Clarke didn't know on their trip.

She looked at Clarke, who smiled. Lexa loved her uncle, but he could be as big an interfering busybody as anyone she knew. She walked to the porch and stood behind Clarke so she could look over her shoulder at the sketchpad. A few seconds later, Clarke turned to a clean page and began sketching George. Lexa rested her hand lightly on Clarke's shoulder.

"Unca, what do you have?"

He showed Lexa the drawing Clarke gave him. Lexa never saw in the mirror what Clarke put in her drawings of her, but she trusted that the image was a true likeness. She looked up from it to her uncle's face. He was serene and smiling, but couldn't resist teasing her. "I will use it for target practice."

Lexa laughed. She knew he would do no such thing. She couldn't resist bragging on Clarke. "The merchants in Polis will not accept money from Klark. They want her drawings."

"They should."

Clarke flushed again. Her father was the only person who encouraged her drawing. Abby permitted it as an adjunct to Clarke's medical training. Clarke's anatomical renderings were precise, and Abby collected them for use in training. Clarke wondered whether her mother still had those drawings.

Braddock and Lang moved out the shade and walked toward the person who approached the property. Lexa watched. There was a great deal of talking before Braddock stayed with whoever it was and Lang brought them a message.

"He insists he needs to see Wanheda."

"What does that mean?"

Lexa shook her head at her uncle. Clarke sighed and stood. She put her sketchbook and charcoal on the stool and looked at Lexa. "Coming?"

Lexa nodded and they followed Lang.

The teenaged boy dropped to one knee when they arrived. He stayed like that with his head bowed until Lexa told him to stand.

"Why are you here?" Clarke asked

"My people beg you to visit."

"Who are your people?"

"I am from Berry."

"Another time," Lexa answered for them. "Tell any others you meet that we will not visit anyplace, and tell your leader to spread that message."

"Sha, Heda," he answered sadly.

He turned to leave at the same time Clarke and Lexa began to walk back to the porch. Braddock and Lang remained until the young messenger was out of sight.

"Why are they asking for me?" Clarke asked.

"I do not know. We are not here to tour. We leave tomorrow, and we will stay away from villages."

"You can't blame everyone here for the deeds of one."

"I can, but that is not why. I want to have this time with you."

"And our guards."

"They will be a day behind us. As I said, with you."

100 - 100 -100

They drank from canteens and ate from the saddlebags. Octavia said, "I'm going back," and left Star with Lincoln.

She was surprised that Abby, Bellamy, and Raven joined her. She stopped them at the entrance. "We have to remember this."

The others nodded somberly.

It was no easier to look at the images again, but they did, moving separately and together. Abby was the last to leave, and she was crying again. Bellamy, Raven, and Octavia were talking.

"That's not all of it," Raven said.

"The bridge," Bellamy said.

"TonDC," Octavia added.

"Jasper," Bellamy continued.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked hoarsely.

"The things that Clarke didn't put in there."

"There's more?"

"I told you, it's our world," Bellamy told her. "We came down here and fought to survive. We fucked up so much, and somehow we survived."

"What bridge? What happened to Jasper?" Abby asked. She was at TonDC when the missile hit. Once they got her out of the wreckage, she worked for almost three days without rest to tend the wounded.

"There was a stone bridge, and the Grounders were making a show of force. We were afraid they were going to attack. I made a bomb, and it killed hundreds of them when it took out the bridge," Raven explained.

"We were exploring, and had to cross the river without getting into it because I'd all ready been attacked by a huge snake thing, and none of us wanted that to happen again," Octavia recalled. "Jasper swung across on a vine, and when he got to the other side, he found a sign for Mount Weather. And then he had a spear in his chest. He almost died, but she saved him."

Octavia left them. She wanted to hold her daughter again. The others followed her.

"What do we do about this?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean do about it?" Bellamy asked.

"It's wasted if no one other than us sees it."

"I'm not sure Clarke wants anyone else to see it. She was mad when she said she'd draw us a map," Octavia said.

"But not so mad that she didn't," Raven said.

"She's still mad," Abby said.

"If Clarke wants anyone else to see, she will send them here," Lincoln said firmly.

"You didn't go in," Bellamy said.

"It is not necessary." He kissed Star's head.

The stood around quietly for a minute.

"I have a radio to deliver," Raven said.

A few minutes later, they left for the village.

100 - 100 -100

Lexa's swimming lesson was much better than Anya's, but they weren't running for their lives. Lexa was patient, but pleased with the results when Clarke said she had enough. Clarke's strokes weren't pretty, but she could stay afloat and move herself from place to place without too much splashing.

They got out of the pond and sat in the sun to dry. "Why do you think that place sent a messenger for me?"

Lexa shrugged. "It has been a long time since a heda was here."

"But they asked for me."

"Klark, everyone knows about you. The army is not just Trikru warriors. All the clans sent hundreds of fighters. They did not return home immediately. They waited to see who came out of the Mountain, and until those people were well enough to travel."

"Just how much communication is there?"

"People talk. People travel freely. I am certain I was not the only one who watched to see if Skaikru would leave the Mountain. I did not talk about you except with your own people, so it must have come from the soldiers."

"Tell me what Wanheda means."

Lexa debated and Clarke watched her. Finally, Lexa said, "It means commander of death."

"Why would they call me that?"

"You killed my warriors by the hundreds. You defeated Maunon. You turned Reapers into men."

"That was all my mom," Clarke interrupted

"Because you wished it so. You did all of that, disappeared, and were near death when we arrived in Polis. The healers were not sure you would survive, but you did. After, you slew Azplana and many of her warriors. The field where you stood was full of warriors who sought you specifically, believing they could take your power if they killed you, yet you defeated all of them."

"I was trying to survive."

"You did survive. To the eyes of those around you, you defeated death again. They say death fears you, Klark, and that it serves you."

"That's completely insane."

Lexa shrugged. "It will keep you alive, especially after what happened at Shopton. That poison kills everyone. You cannot take small doses to get used to it. You cannot remove it from the body. There is no antidote."

"I didn't get the full dose."

"Sha, and the healer did everything he knew to do. But that is immaterial. People believed you were dying a slow death, yet you got out of bed and struck the final blow against the natrona. Did you not hear them speaking as you passed?"

"No, I was kinda focused on not passing out."

"They were frightened when you arrived and terrified when you left. If people believe you cannot be killed, it will prevent many of them from trying."

"I'm not anybody important, Leksa. Why would anyone want to kill me?"

"Were you not listening?"

"Yeah, people are scared shitless of me now."

"They may be, but it is the reason that is important.

Clarke sighed. She had no control over what people believed or what they told others. "So I need to get used to people calling me that."

"Not in my lands, but in others, yes."

"Great," Clarke sighed again. "That'll make everything fun. Hi, nice to meet you, I'm death's bestie."

Lexa frowned. She understood Clarke's sarcastic tone, but not everything she said. "What is bestie?"

"Short for best friend."

"You are my bestie."

Clarke laughed. "I thought that was Indra."

"No. I can speak freely with her, but not about everything."

"I'm honored."

Lexa heard the sincerity of Clarke's tone. "I am honored you chose me."

Clarke leaned over and kissed her. "I think you chose me, and I'm grateful for your patience while I figured things out."

"I would still be waiting, if it was what you need."

Clarke kissed her again, slid closer, and put her head on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa put her arm around Clarke. They sat in the sun, doing nothing except enjoying each other's company.


	30. Chapter 30

It took Lincoln a fair amount of time to explain to Rish what the radio was and why Heda sent it to his tiny enclave. Rish remembered Lincoln and Octavia, and his hamlet had received a wagon full of goods as soon as the roads cleared. He didn't really understand why Heda sent those things, but he and his people were grateful.

Abby took Octavia to talk to the healer who helped Clarke. Octavia translated as much as she could, so both parties got the gist of what the other said. Abby thanked her for helping Clarke; the healer inquired about her current health. When that was done, she admired Star and asked Octavia many questions about her. Octavia deferred some of them to Abby, who eventually asked the healer whether she would like to come for training. That led to another round of questions and answers that ended with the four of them returning to the leader's house.

By the time they arrived, Lincoln was translating Raven's explanation about how to use it. He finally sent Bellamy just out of sight and hailed him on the radio. When Bellamy answered, Rish freaked out and they had to start again. Once he got it, though, Raven sighed. Every time they added someone to the network, she spent a minimum of a week dealing with calls generated due to the novelty factor.

They were getting ready to leave when someone in Rish's household brought up the cave. That instigated a lengthy conversation that Lincoln was too involved in and Octavia too confused by to translate. She knew the look on Lincoln's face meant he wasn't happy.

They were riding out of the village before he said anything. "One of their hunters found the cave. Everyone in the village has seen it. They sent runners to the nearest villages, and now those people have seen it, too."

"And," Octavia prompted.

"And they sent messengers. There's no way to stop it now. When we get back, I will ask Indra to send guards."

"I think every warrior should see it, especially the young ones," Abby said. "Maybe they'll think twice before drawing their blades."

"It won't change anything," Lincoln said. "All it does is expose Clarke's weaknesses."

"No one except us knows that Clarke did that," Raven pointed out.

"There are five of us. Clarke. Heda, at the minimum. Clarke cannot be seen as weak. She is already a target."

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"Clarke is a target," Lincoln repeated. "There are many bounties on Wanheda's head. Fewer now, perhaps, since the Azgeda were destroyed, but there are people out there who want her power."

"How much danger is she in?" Abby asked.

"Clarke is a warrior. She will fight. Heda will protect her if needed. I do not believe Clarke is in any more danger than she has been since she fell from the sky."

100 - 100 -100

Even though it was quite early, Lexa smeared Clarke's face and the tops of her shoulders with cream before they came outside. Their guards and Lexa's uncle waited at the corral. Both women wore heavy canvas pants and their boots with lightweight tank shirts. Two ponies waited with two packs each. Lexa wanted to laugh at the bulging bags, but bit her tongue. They only wanted to make certain that they wanted for nothing since none of them would be close enough to offer assistance.

Both Lexa and Clarke hugged her uncle goodbye. Lexa's guards merely nodded, their faces showing their disapproval that Lexa would venture anywhere unprotected. Lang and Braddock had been through too much with Clarke. Both hugged her tightly and whispered for her to take care.

Clarke mounted the pony without any help. She tapped it with her heels to get it moving and followed Lexa from the corral. She knew if she looked back, the men would be watching them. The ponies were placid and didn't move quickly, but that was fine. It was early, and there was much to see.

They headed due east. Lexa's plan was to go directly to the ocean and follow the coastline south until they reached the place where Chesby met the sea. It was someplace Lexa hadn't been and she looked forward to seeing it. She and Clarke chatted easily, but mostly rode quietly. Lexa remained alert for any danger. Clarke was alert, too, but her attention was also drawn by the flora and fauna, both extremely different than she was used to.

Lexa was familiar with the terrain although it had been many years since she was in this area. There were open areas, marsh, and forest to contend with, but she was pleased with their progress at the end of the day. Clarke pitched their tent, tended the ponies, and prepared a fire while Lexa hunted. She returned with a few small birds, more than enough to supplement what was in their bulging packs.

They ate and talked. Clarke asked how much further it was, and Lexa drew a rough map in the dirt. She showed Clarke where they were, and where they were headed immediately, and later. Clarke was delighted when she realized they would spend days beside the ocean.

Getting there wasn't as much fun as Clarke thought it would be. They passed through meadows and forests, and followed a meandering path through a swamp full of dark water, odd trees, and wading birds that threw their heads into the water and came up tossing fish into the air to catch and swallow. Late each afternoon, they stopped. Lexa hunted or fished while Clarke prepared their campsite. They ate and talked and slept early so they could start early the next day.

Clarke smelled the ocean long before she heard it. The wind blew from the east, bringing with it the fresh salt air. She heard it before seeing it. The regular crash of waves on the shore made her try to get the pony to move faster, but it was having no part of it. She slipped off the pony and started climbing the dune as quickly as she could. Lexa was beside her. She wanted to see Clarke's reaction.

Clarke reached the top of the dune and froze. She stared at the ocean. The water was so many different colors, and it was endless. Waves reached different parts of the beach at different times, all foam and froth. She couldn't find any words, and knew she would never be able to draw it in a way that would convey it.

Lexa watched Clarke take it in. She was surprised when Clarke took off again, nearly tumbling down the dune. She churned through the loose sand and charged into the water. She didn't time her entry, and was knocked back by a wave. Lexa arrived and helped her up.

Clarke was still smiling and waded out. She was prepared for the next wave and didn't fall. She realized that the heavy pants weighed her down, and hurried back to dry sand long enough to pull her boots off and shuck her pants. She passed Lexa, who was coming to do the same, and went back into the water.

The saltiness was just right to Clarke. She remembered from one of her classes on the Ark that their bodies and the Earth's seas were nearly the same salinity, but the water tasted saltier than blood ever did. She kept pushing forward until she passed the breaking waves. The incoming water crested over her shoulders and occasionally over her head. She quickly learned to keep her eyes closed, and after several swept over her, turned back to face the shore. The water temperature was cool and welcome after the hot hours astride the pony.

Clarke watched Lexa duck beneath the incoming waves as she worked her way to her. Lexa's smile matched Clarke's, part joy at being together, part wonder at where they were. They spent the afternoon running in and out of the waves until they had to stop to make camp, which consisted of walking in different directions to gather driftwood for the fire. They would eat from the packs tonight. The ponies stayed on the other side of the dune for now. Lexa knew they wouldn't go far, and knew how to call them back.

They built the fire but didn't light it. The sun set behind them, splashing the ocean with its colors. They watched the stars appear and a little later the moon rose out of the ocean. Neither spoke. Clarke was enthralled by the view. Lexa was pleased that Clarke was happy.

"This is how you make me feel," Lexa said softly.

"Hmm?" Clarke continued to watch the moon, her eyes following its reflection to the horizon.

"There is so much I cannot hold it all. I see you, and as far as I see, I know there is more. I feel so much, and it crashes together like the waves and sometimes I do not understand all of it. It becomes just your name, or your heartbeat."

Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa. The bright moonlight made it easy to see each other.

"I do not want to hear anything but your voice and your heart, Klark. I do not want to be anywhere except where you are. You make me more."

"More?"

"More than I think I can do or be. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I want that, too."

"Will you join with me? Will you be bonded to me?"

"Sha, Leksa." Clarke talked enough with Octavia and Lincoln to know the proper response. "Will you join with me? Will you be bonded to me?"

"Sha, Klark."

They kissed, sealing the pact. Clarke began to giggle. "So who's going to win the pool?"

"I am," Lexa answered and kissed her again. "I get you."

100 - 100 -100

In the days between them leaving the cave and Indra getting guards there, many people saw it. None of them knew that it was Clarke's work, but all of them went home and told others, and word spread through Trikru lands. Within days of the group getting home, stories about it were spreading through the village.

Bellamy heard first, and that evening, he gathered Raven, Lincoln, and Octavia in Abby's office. He told them what he heard. The guards posted at the cave couldn't keep people from seeing, but they kept the peace and made sure nothing inside was disturbed.

"I've been trying to reach them on the radio, but they're out of range or just have it turned off."

"They're out of range. Heda would not ignore any call."

"I'll keep trying," Raven sighed.

"Who other than us know that Clarke does that?"

"I don't know," Octavia said.

"We can't do anything but wait until we can reach them."

"It is already too late," Lincoln said. "Too many have seen."

"Do we let them go?" Abby asked.

"We can't stop them," Bellamy answered. "As long as their work is covered, they can do as they please."

"Indra can stop Trikru."

"Not for long," Octavia said. "I heard someone at sanch. He called it a pilgrimage."

"Lincoln's right," Abby said. "If they're talking about it like that, it's too late to stop it."

"We have to tell Clarke," Bellamy said firmly. He got up. "I'll see Indra about sending a messenger. You guys figure out what to say."

100 - 100 -100

When Bellamy returned to tell them a messenger would leave in the morning, everyone except Lincoln was busy writing. He held Star and waited for Octavia to finish. He planned to ask her to write a very short message at the end of hers.

Abby looked up and handed him a clipboard and pen. "You need to write something, too."

He took it and sighed, but wrote a brief message to Clarke. He waited for the others to finish. He collected the notes and was ready to leave when Abby stopped him. She handed him a plastic bag to protect the papers.

He bagged them up as he left the Ark. He found Indra waiting in the mess hall and handed her the bag. She gestured for him to sit and slid a small cup to him. He drank the alcohol in one go. "Ask."

"What did you find?"

"You know. Everybody's talking about it."

"Is it worth the trip?"

"I wish I hadn't seen it."

"So yes."

"Yes."

"I will leave in the morning. There are several young warriors who want to go."

"And the messages?"

"I will make certain they reach Heda."


	31. Chapter 31

The ponies moved faster once they found a place to get them onto the beach. They preferred walking at the water's edge where the sand was packed hard. The waves didn't bother them at all. Clarke was prone to dismounting for a quick swim whenever she was hot, and Lexa always followed her into the waves.

They were enjoying the time alone with each other. For the first time since she came to Earth, Clarke had no responsibilities. This was the first time Lexa was able to leave Polis for her own purposes without worrying that war would break out while she was gone. The left the beach briefly each morning to find fresh water. Clarke was surprised by how many old wells still supplied fresh water and how many had working mechanical pumps. She sketched one for Raven.

It was one of many sketches. Clarke took time late each afternoon to draw what they'd seen, usually after camp was set while she waited for Lexa to return with supper. She saw huge whales and sharks breaching. Birds circled around anything that might be food. She saw a huge snapping turtle near one of the wells, and Lexa had to caution her to leave it alone. The plants interested her, too, especially the vines that Lexa called honey plant when she showed Clarke how to get nectar from the multicolored blooms.

Lexa surprised Clarke every day. She was funny and affectionate. She took time each day to teach Clarke something new, and was endlessly curious about Clarke and her life before coming to Earth. For her part, Lexa was happy to get to know Clarke now that she wasn't always under a dark cloud. It was good to see Clarke laugh and smile like she meant it.

They saved the big talks for night. It felt more private to sit in light of the waning moon and speak under the sound of the waves.

"I love you," Lexa began on the second night. "I love Costia, even though she is gone. You two are alike in some ways." Lexa kissed Clarke's shoulder. "She was a healer, too, but she never went to battle. She could defend herself, but hated to attack, even in training. Anya called her weak, but she was not."

"What did she look like?"

"She was beautiful," Lexa sighed. "And happy, except when she was mad at me for worrying her. She made me happy, Klark, and then she was gone. Azplana took her. It was my fault. I took her to Polis and the Azgeda saw her with me. I did not know yet the depths of Nia's greed and ruthlessness. She thought taking Costia would break me, and it did."

Clarke laid back on their blanket and pulled Lexa with her. She heard Lexa's tears in her voice, and encouraged her to rest on her body. Lexa put her head on Clarke's chest and rested one hand on Clarke's hip. Clarke kept her hands moving and waited for Lexa to continue.

"I did not know anything could hurt like that. It hurt more than when nomon and nontu were killed. I got to say goodbye to them, to put their bodies on the pyre and release their souls. When Costia was missing, I had hope she would return. And then I had no hope. The things they did to her." Lexa's breathing was rough and uneven. "Nia sent her head. I hardly recognized her, and I knew all the terrible things they did to her."

Lexa cried and Clarke let her. She slid one hand under Lexa's shirt to rub her back, and moved her other hand up and down Lexa's arm. Clarke cried, too, for the pain Lexa held in so long, and the way her first love was ripped from her life.

"I wanted revenge," Lexa said a little later. "I know now that nothing would have satisfied that need, not even parading Nia's head through her capital with a spear for her neck. But then, I wanted every Azgeda to pay. It was only Trikru, though, and I could not destroy my people trying to destroy hers, so we marched home. I was heartsick all winter. When spring came, Anya took me to hunt. Mostly, she talked. Reminded me of my duty. I hated that word, but I could not abandon them. My people did nothing wrong. They could not prevent what happened, and they did not deserve another season of war."

Lexa was quiet for a little while. "I gave them everything I had left. I built the coalition so no one would have to feel so empty and lost. I thought peace in the lands would bring me peace, as well, but it did not. When you came to my tent, I was going to kill you. You cost me so many warriors and I thought killing you would end our war. If you were afraid, you did not show it. Every time I doubted you, you did as you said you would."

Clarke waited, but it seemed Lexa was finished for the night, worn out by the display of emotion. She slept and Clarke looked at the stars and listened to the surf while she thought about what Lexa said. It didn't take long for her to sleep as well, lulled by the surf and Lexa's warm embrace.

100 – 100 - 100

The next night, they talked about the ceremonies their different cultures used to join two people. Clarke again recited her parents' vows, and Lexa answered with the simpler statement Trikru used: " I swear fealty to you. I vow to treat your needs as my own, your people as my people."

Clarke wasn't surprised that she would have to be tattooed. "Not on my face, I hope."

"Here." Lexa put her palm on Clarke's left side, then drew a circle around the approximate area the tattoo would cover.

"Do you get one, too?"

"Sha. Together, they are a complete image."

"I don't have a problem with that, but I'd like us to have rings."

"Rings?"

"It goes here," Clarke said, and touched the ring finger on Lexa's left hand. She was prepared to explain the traditions of wedding rings, but Lexa immediately agreed.

"How does all this work, exactly?" Clarke asked. "On the Ark, the couple and their witnesses went to the Chancellor. They could have guests, too, but usually it was just them and the witnesses. The Chancellor said a tiny speech about what marriage meant, and asked the questions. Each party said yes, the Chancellor said they were married, everybody signed some papers and they were done. The rings were extra, but there were words about them, too."

"It is much the same. We will have an audience, and feast afterward, and after that, the couple goes away for a week. Much like we are doing now," Lexa smiled.

"How big an audience?"

"All of Polis."

"Can't we do it at home?"

"We can do your ceremony there and the Trigedakru ceremony in Polis," Lexa suggested.

"Do we get a week after each?"

Lexa laughed. "If the ceremonies are not too close together."

"So when do we do this?"

"I would like to bring Skaikru into the Alliance before we are bonded. If we are bonded before, Skaikru is merely part of Trikru, not a clan itself."

"What's the benefit of Skaikru being a separate clan?"

"You pick your leaders and retain your culture. If there are more Skai people, they do not struggle to be recognized and cannot be attacked without consequences."

"More sky people? What are you talking about? We're it."

"You did not send others before?"

"I don't think so."

"There are rumors that Skaikru landed in Azgeda lands."

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

"It is a rumor, and we did not have access to Azgeda to verify it."

"How can we find out?"

"When we return to Polis, we can send a group to search."

"If there's one group, maybe there are more. I need to talk to my mother. And Marcus."

"Sha."

"So making Skaikru the 12th clan will protect them anywhere?"

"Anywhere in the coalition lands."

"Thank you for thinking of them. Protecting them."

"They are your people, Klark. I will protect them as I protect you."

"Thank you," Clarke repeated. "I don't think I tell you that enough. You do so much for me, Leksa."

"I will do anything for you, Klark."

"I know. I don't know how to tell you how amazing you are and how much I appreciate everything you do."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I want to. I wish I was better at this," Clarke sighed. "I love you, Leksa. Ai hod yu in. You said I make you more, but you make me better. Stronger. Happy, you make me happier that I've ever been."

"I am happy with you," Lexa answered, and kissed her.

Later, Lexa dozed while Clarke drew her in the moonlight, making certain to get each detail of her tattoos.

100 – 100 - 100

Raven spent the next three days in her workshop. She pulled Wick and Monty in to help. The printer ran around the clock. The map cases arrived while she was gone, and although there wasn't really enough room for four people, she asked Bellamy to loan her someone to start putting maps together and putting them in cases. She cleared a table in the back of the workshop.

The map cases were in different colors and had different designs. Lexa sent instructions explaining which maps went with which cases. Raven hoped that whoever Bellamy sent wouldn't screw things up. She was happy to see Miller, who was intelligent enough to understand what he was to do. He had to sit on a stool; Bellamy could spare him because he sprained his ankle and couldn't walk well.

He put the first set of maps together and called Raven over to inspect his work. She was thrilled that everything was correct and felt comfortable leaving him to work on his own while she and Monty upgraded radios and Wick gathered what they would need to install a radio tower in Polis.

When everything was finally finished, she and Wick talked about what they needed to do in Polis. They decided to bring Monty along to help, and Miller as a reward for his assistance with the maps. Raven talked with Bellamy over dinner that night, and he made arrangements for them to leave the day after next.

Raven could ride but the others couldn't. They needed a wagon to bring all of gear they would need, so that avoided that problem. She would drive the wagon. Hopefully one of the guys would be interested in learning so she could take a break occasionally.

100 - 100 - 100

Everyone quickly got used to Marcus walking around with a tablet. He started the census over lunch one afternoon by standing in the doorway. The first person in was a young Trikru worker who didn't understand what was going on but knew that Marcus an adviser to Heda and Skai Heda. He answered all the questions and got into line for his food while Marcus grabbed someone else.

It was tedious for both interview and interviewee, and Marcus spent his afternoons putting information into the database he was building. As he became more proficient at interviewing, he was able to speak with more people each day. His goal was to have the first census complete by the time Lexa and Clarke returned to Polis, and he worked diligently to that end.

100 - 100 - 100

Abby worked with Nyko to set up a curriculum for the healers. They agreed to keep things simple to start with, and concentrated on prenatal care, obstetrics, and treating wounds. Although Abby recruited their first student, Nyko quickly picked five more healers from the area. The first class, reduced to two weeks in length, started while Clarke and Lexa sailed for Polis. It went better than Abby thought it would. Nyko was a huge help as he translated when necessary. Abby started learning Trigedasleng. It was going to take a while for her to become proficient, but she would at least know enough to calm her patients.

Nyko was happy to talk with other healers. Abby couldn't follow their conversations, but he explained everything they discussed. Everyone benefited from the arrangement. The healers got to see and understand what the Ark could offer, and Abby began to understand the plant based concoctions Trikru healers relied on.

She made sure they all knew how to properly stitch a wound, and how to deal with a collapsed lung. On the last day, they all sat together to ask and answer questions. Their students were eager to return to their homes, and expressed a willingness to return to learn other skills. Nyko and Abby worked together in the evenings and were able to give each of them a small medical kit to take home.

The night that the healers departed, Abby invited Jackson and Nyko to her office. They sat and had a few drinks together and talked about the past two weeks. The training session went well enough that they were willing to start another class as soon as six healers could be recruited. Nyko emptied his mug and started counting the members of the next class by name. They drank one final toast before heading to bed.


	32. Chapter 32

One day of driving the wagon left Raven grumpy and in pain. She insisted that the guys all take turns the next day, even if what they did was walk beside the horses and keep them on the path. She spent the time she wasn't driving stretched out on the lumpy piles in the cart, wishing her back and hip would stop spasming and biting her tongue so she wouldn't wouldn't curse at Wick every time he asked if she felt better and what he could do to help.

The second night on the road had her wishing she brought some of Monty's moonshine. It was Miller who helped her. He did have a small flask, but he also knew how to help her stretch, and gave her an intensive massage while Wick glared at him. Raven was so happy about feeling better that she didn't even flip Wick off for being a jealous jerk. Miller was definitely on her list of people to get a mid-winter gift, and Raven hoped to find something in Polis. Both Clarke and Olivia loved the market and spent a lot of time discussing all the things they saw.

The third night was a repeat of the second. Wick tried to pick a fight with Miller, and Raven booted him from the tent. Monty brought Miller's gear over and took Wick's back to the other tent.

"Sorry he's a jerk," Raven said.

"Not your fault," Miller answered.

"Where'd you learn to do this?"

"My mom had problems with her back." He worked silently for a few minutes. "You should see the healers when we get to Polis. Maybe they can help."

"Maybe." Raven yawned.

Miller kept working until he was sure she was asleep, then covered her and went to stand watch by the wagon.

100 - 100 - 100

Six young warriors traveled with Indra to the cave. She trained them for part of each day, but the whole trip was a training exercise. It let her evaluate their readiness to work together and follow orders. She was pleased with the group. None of them complained, and if one fell short, another picked up the slack.

Bellamy told her to make sure they got there in the morning to take advantage of the natural light. Indra left the youngsters standing guard while she went to see what the fuss was about. When she exited the cave, she let them enter in pairs. Others waited, but she didn't care. Her reputation preceded her, so no one argued.

Her charges looked ill when they came out of the cave. She knew they had questions, and they walked a little distance from the cave.

Kellen spoke first. "Is it really like that?"

"Sha."

"Why do we do that to each other?" Laurel asked.

"Heda built the coalition so we are not constantly at war. Sometimes to have peace, you must first have war. Otherwise, how would you appreciate it?"

They stood in a circle, looking at the ground. They were all still a little green, both inexperienced and shocked at what they saw. By the time they returned home, she would know which of them would be warriors. They would come to her one by one and tell her what they wanted. They always did. And she always made sure they finished their training before she arranged for them to have training in whatever they wanted to do.

She needed time to process all she saw, as well. Perhaps she underestimated Skai Heda. She thought a great many things about the girl that turned out to be untrue. Klark kom Skaikru was not weak. She did not make Heda weak. The scars on her arm did not mean Skai Heda was weak; she was strong enough to do that to herself because jus drein jus daun. She understood, as well as Indra, as well as Heda, that war had a cost beyond lives lost and property destroyed.

Indra shepherded her young charges back to their horses. They were far from home and she was eager to return.

100 - 100 – 100

Raven, Wick, Miller, and Monty stared at Polis as they approached. The guards on the gate were expecting them, and two men waited to escort them to the quarters Lexa arranged while their wagon was unloaded and the horse tended. All of their heads were on swivels. Polis was like nothing they'd seen.

Where they would stay was also completely unexpected. Lexa gave them two rooms with a third between them. Both sleeping rooms had a small bath attached. Raven was excited to see the tub. Clarke raved to her about baths, and she was looking forward to trying it. She was still pissed at Wick, so he and Monty would share one room while she shared the other with Miller.

They were still looking around when a young man came to bring them to the table. When they were there, they made him stop for a minute so they could introduce themselves. He told them he was Arland and that Heda told him to help in any way he could. Then he grinned. "Starting with sanch," he said, and left for a minute.

He came back with a loaded tray, and they were happy to empty it.

After they ate, Raven wanted to lie down, but Miller convinced her to see the healers while Wick and Monty explored. When she told them what the problem was and explained what she'd been doing, they gave her something for pain and suggested soaking in hot water before Miller massaged her.

They left and headed out to explore. "Guess you're stuck with me," she teased him.

"Could be worse. I mean, it could be Wick."

"I don't see you massaging his ass," Raven laughed.

"Me either, cause you'd kick mine," he grinned back.

"Clarke told me to see a blacksmith named Truxton. Let's see if we can find him." Raven stopped the first passerby and asked directions to the market.

"Skaikru?"

"Sha."

"Come."

He guided them to the market. Raven immediately wondered what they did for money. Clarke's and Octavia's descriptions didn't do it justice, in her opinion. When she stopped staring, she remembered her manners. "Mochof."

"Do you seek something specific?"

"A blacksmith named Truxton."

"Just a little further."

He left them outside the shop. They went in and watched the smith work. When he stopped, Raven hailed him. "Heya, are you Truxton?"

"Sha."

"Clarke kom Skaikru said I should come to you if I needed anything made from metal."

"Skai Heda said that?" He picked up a cloth and walked toward the counter while wiping his face and hands.

"She did. Her exact words were, 'If you need any parts made or anything while you're there, see Truxton. Tell him I sent you, and I'll pay him next time we're there.'"

Truxton grinned proudly. "How can I help you, friend of Skai Heda?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Raven and this is Miller. I don't need anything right now, but I thought I'd meet you before I have to come in for a special order."

"Good." He looked at Miller, who was examining the weapons on the table. "Do you like?"

"They are all excellent," Miller answered. "When I'm ready to buy, I'll return."

"If there is one you want, I will hold it for you."

"That one," Miller said, pointed to a long knife. He picked it up to check the weight and balance, and admired the workmanship. The hilt was wrapped in red leather and a small shark tooth was set in the pommel.

"It will be here when you return."

"Mochof."

"Nice to meet you," Raven said, and they left the shop. They spent a couple hours walking through the market. It seemed like everyone recognized them as Skaikru and were happy to see them. In some shops, they saw Clarke's drawings. Despite the cheerier subjects, the style was unmistakeable.

"Oh, shit," Raven muttered after they saw Clarke's work in three different shops.

"What?"

"Long story. I need to get a message to Clarke."

"We'll start with Arland," Miller said, and turned them around.

When they reached their quarters, Raven found paper and pen and started writing an addendum to her previous note while Miller tried to find out what they had to do to send a message. He eventually returned with a warrior, and Raven gave him the message.

"Let's see if we can find you a bath," Miller suggested when they were alone.

"Are you saying I stink?"

"I would never," he grinned, "even if it's true."

"You need one, too."

"Yeah, but you need to soak for a while and take whatever it is they gave you." He pointed to her pocket. "Three drops, right?"

"Yeah."

"Take your time."

"I can't get in and out by myself," Raven said softly. She looked at the floor.

"I'll help. You're completely safe. Totally not my type." Miller smiled.

Raven looked at him and smiled back. She nodded. "Ok."

100 - 100 – 100

Miller closed the door between the bedroom and the shared room. Wick and Monty were talking, and looked up when he entered the room. "Where's Raven?"

"Asleep."

"What the hell did you do to her now?" Wick asked angrily.

"What you should be doing if you love her," Miller answered while walking toward the table.

Wick jumped up to confront Miller, and Monty got between them. "Guys, settle down." He pointed at their chairs and waited until they sat. He sat between them and looked at Wick first. "You're being a jerk."

"Hey!" Wick protested.

Miller smirked at him and agreed with Monty. "She needs help. You know it, and you know she won't ask for it. If you're just the guy with an itch to scratch, no problem as long as she knows that. But that's not how you act around her."

"It isn't," Monty said.

"And now I have to apologize," Wick sighed.

"She was eyeballing a leather jacket in the market," Miller told him. "And the next time I massage her back, you need to be there so you can learn to do it. What's wrong with her leg is forever. If you want to be that guy, you need to step up your game."

"Ok. How mad is she? On a scale of one to putting a bomb in my bed?"

"Where's throwing things fall?"

"Heavy?" Monty asked.

"Medium," Miller clarified.

"No more than six."

"So you'll go with me to the market and show me what she wants?"

"Yup. How you gonna pay for it?"

"Lights."

"Lights?" Miller asked skeptically.

"Yeah, salt, water, a little metal, a couple LEDs, we're good to go. I'll even make up a few for you guys."

"And Raven," Monty reminded him.

"And Raven," Wick agreed.

100 - 100 - 100

"I wish you could have met my dad. He would have liked you." Clarke held one of Lexa's hands, and lazily sketched abstract images on it with her free hand.

"What was he like?"

"He was so smart. He kept all the Ark systems running, and found the problem with the oxygen system. He always smiled when he saw me, and listened to me. I miss him so much. He'd mess up my hair and laugh and call me kid. When he knew how important art is to me, he made a point of getting me art books and papers and pencils and whatever I needed. Right before he got floated, he gave me his watch. It belonged to his dad and grandfather."

"What is floating?"

"It's a death sentence." Clark tried to let go of Lexa's hand, but Lexa held on. "Every crime on the Ark was a capital crime. If you were an adult, you got floated, no excuses, no exceptions. Your kid's hungry or sick and you get caught taking food or medicine, you get floated. Blown out into space. Space is nothing. It's colder than you can imagine and there's no air. They floated him for trying to tell everyone on the Ark that there was a problem. My mom turned both of us in. I wasn't 18 yet, so they locked me in a prison cell by myself for months. And then the Council got the bright idea to kill two birds with one stone. They put 100 underage criminals in a drop ship and blasted us to Earth. That way, we weren't using their precious oxygen and they could find out whether they could live down here. They figured they were going to kill us anyway, so what the hell."

"And you called us savages."

"We did, because we didn't understand." Clarke looked at their hands. "Even if I understood then, I wouldn't let you give Finn the death of a thousand cuts. Not for him, he deserved it, but for Raven."

"I know."

"Coming to Earth was the best thing and the worst thing. It's still amazing, so much better than I imagined. But it cost so much. I lost my best friend because a little girl took something Bellamy told her the wrong way, and she jumped off a cliff because she was afraid and thought she deserved to die. Raven's leg is permanently messed up. I killed all those people in Mount Weather so they'd stop killing my people, and the thing is, if they asked, we probably would have given them our bone marrow. So I guess it's a good thing they showed their true colors before we did that. I found you, though, and you kept saving me until I figured out you didn't have any ulterior motive."

"Any what?"

"Secret plan."

"This was my secret plan," Lexa said, and lifted their joined hands to kiss Clarke's knuckles.

"Yeah, that wasn't a secret," Clarke laughed.


	33. Chapter 33

At breakfast, Wick told Raven that they needed to pick the best spot to install the tower and its electronics. Monty and Miller agreed to come with them.

It didn't take long to locate the tallest building in Polis. The library was topped by the remains of a multistory cupola. What was left should give them a stable base. Monty and Miller were volunteered to find a way onto the roof to check it out.

Raven and Wick went inside, too. While the guys searched for an easy way onto the roof, Raven got lost in the bookshelves. She didn't know what she was looking for, but got excited when she found an entire bookcase of technical books on a variety of subjects. She'd have to find out who to talk to about borrowing some of them. Raven would love to have all of them, but knew she couldn't deal with so many books at once.

"Raven, c'mere," Wick called, and she followed his voice.

Getting up on the roof wasn't as easy as she would have liked, but the view was fantastic. Raven wondered whether Clarke had been up here yet while she looked at the available space. They would have to scale the tower down a bit due to the smaller space for its base, but the height of the building would make up for it.

They decided to start hauling over what they needed as soon as they found out where their gear was stored. Monty and Miller volunteered to go while Raven returned to the library. Wick followed her.

"I've been an ass," he said.

"You have."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"I mean it, Reyes. I'll try to do better."

"Ok." She handed him a volume on electrical engineering. "See if there's anything in there we can use." She pulled out another book and walked to a window. She sat in the wide sill and began flipping through the pages.

They were still reading when Miller returned with lunch, and set the books aside to eat. Miller told them Monty was on the way with the wagon and a couple warriors to help with the heavy lifting. Wick scarfed his lunch and took off for their quarters to get the plans.

By the time they decided they were finished for the day, the tower's base was securely anchored to the roof. The job would be finished the next day, except for testing and tuning the antenna.

100 - 100 - 100

Marcus thought he was finished with the census, but rose at each meal to request that everyone talk with their friends and co-workers to make sure they'd been counted. After three days of that and no one coming forward, he decided it was done. He spent the next several days in the meeting room trying to make sense of the information he collected.

There were more people than he thought there would be. The range of skills they had excited him, especially since nearly all Trikru were cross-trained in what he classified as survival skills. Skaikru were learning those skills, too. There were a few from each group who had specialized skills that needed apprenticeships, especially healers. Raven, Monty, and Wick had specialized skills that definitely needed to be preserved, and would have to choose students who had interest and aptitude in those areas. It wouldn't hurt for all of them to spend a little time each week writing down what they were doing and why.

When Marcus was satisfied with what he learned from the data, he spoke with Indra and Bellamy about refining it in nearby villages. They agreed to send him with a warrior who would serve as translator although Marcus' Trigedasleng was better than most of Skaikru. Two days later, Marcus and Rowan left on horseback.

100 - 100 - 100

Wick was the one to help Raven in and out of the tub that evening. While she soaked, he kept her company. They talked about the books they saw in the library and finding a way to duplicate them. He held Raven's hand, and finally got a clue about how much it hurt to get her muscles to return to their natural positions after a day of compensating for her leg. She didn't make any noise, but sometimes squeezed his hand harder than he thought possible while he watched what Miller was doing. He stayed until she fell asleep, then went out to the common room.

He got one of the packs from the wagon and began setting up the LED lights. Monty understood the science behind them, but Miller was skeptical until Wick added water and salt to the base.

"Why the hell are we burning candles?" Miller demanded.

"I've been busy, man. Shit's always breaking down." Wick continued to work, and after a few minutes, Miller and Monty started copying what he was doing. After an hour, four dozen lights were ready to go. Wick made a few more before putting the materials away. He gave Miller and Monty a dozen each, and put a dozen more in the satchel he carried. He found a small bag and put a dozen in there for Raven. He lit the rest and took one into each of the other rooms.

He made sure Raven was covered, and kissed her cheek before leaving again.

100 - 100 - 100

Rish wondered what he said to Heda to earn a visit from yet another Skaikru. This one had another gadget and asked odd questions, but when Rowan explained more clearly that Marcus was doing Heda's bidding, agreed to answer the questions and have the rest of his village do the same.

He mentioned the cave, and Rowan asked a few questions. He suggested to Marcus that they visit.

"Is this the cave everyone's talking about?"

"Sha. We should go tomorrow morning."

"All right," Marcus agreed. "Let's get as much done as we can now."

Shortly after he finished interviewing Rish, the rest of the village began to line up. Things went quickly because he didn't have to search for people. Rowan translated answers when Marcus needed, but Marcus asked all the questions in Trigedasleng.

The village had a communal meal that night, and Marcus counted heads to make sure he saw everyone before relaxing. The villagers had questions about Skaikru that their healer hadn't been able to answer when she returned from training, and Marcus answered all of them before retiring for the night.

In the morning, Marcus and Rowan set out for the cave. When they arrived, Rowan got them bumped to the front of the line. He knew both guards, and they recognized Marcus.

Marcus frowned all the way through. Like the other adults from the Ark, he had no idea what the delinquents they blasted away from the Ark had been through. None of them took any time to ask, and the survivors didn't offer. Even now, they tended to stay near each other, and Marcus recalled evenings that they took over a corner of the mess hall to speak quietly, always looking around to see who was near.

When Marcus saw the mural of Lexa, he realized that Clarke was the one behind this. What he saw explained the change in Clarke. None of the adults saw what happened to free them from Mount Weather. None of them went back with Bellamy and a few others to clear the bodies and bring down much needed supplies.

Marcus left with no idea what to say to Clarke. He would give Bellamy more support, though. The younger man was doing a good job as Clarke's second-in-command, but there were many things Marcus could, and would, teach him about that role.

As they rode away, Rowan asked, "Did Skai Heda draw that?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I listen. Skai Heda was the only one who could radio a warning from Polis."

"Sha."

"Are those things true?"

"They are. The images at the beginning are the kids we sent down with her, the ones who didn't survive."

"Acid fog got the second."

"Is that what happened?"

"Sha. Maunon used it to control us."

Marcus shook his head. There was so much they didn't know, and he added to the list of things he wanted to accomplish. Winter would be the best time to gather stories and document their history. "The others?"

"I heard about the ring of fire, and Heda."

"Ring of fire?"

"The burned bodies. We were attacking Skaikru. They started a war; we were there to finish it. They hid in the metal box. We were nearly inside when it blasted fire. Many warriors died there. Our generals called us back, but we did not attack again. Not long after that, Skai Heda came to TonDC to meet Heda."

100 - 100 - 100

On their last day of travel, after almost three weeks with only each other, the wind shifted. Clarke wasn't concerned, but Lexa noticed the barometer beginning to drop long before any storm clouds appeared on the horizon. She hurried them when she saw them, and they both hugged the ponies' necks while urging them to stay at a fast trot. They reached the end of the peninsula late in the morning.

Seeing the ship didn't make her feel any better. They hadn't seen any signs of their guards. Lexa hoped they were hurrying, too. They pulled their packs from the ponies when the large anchored ship put a smaller boat in the water. Lexa slapped their rumps to get them started on the trip back to George.

The sailors who rowed to shore didn't seem at all concerned about who they were. Two of them grabbed the packs and threw them into the landing craft. Lexa bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh at Clarke's attempts to board. After three unsuccessful tries, she lifted Clarke into the boat and hopped in beside her.

The crew who took their packs pushed the boat into deeper water before climbing aboard. Clarke held onto the gunwale with one hand and Lexa's thigh with the other. She wasn't enjoying this ride. The boat rocked from side to side and front to back as the oarsmen fought the wind and current.

Lexa sent Clarke up the jacob's ladder first. The captain waited on the deck for them. He greeted them courteously before grinning at Lexa and slapping her shoulder. Clarke's Trigedasleng had improved, but he spoke too quickly for her to follow him. Lexa answered just as quickly, and after a few minutes introduced him to Clarke.

Jonah was Floukru's best captain, Lexa explained, and one of the first friends she made during her summer with the other clan. He was a regular visitor to Polis, so they kept in touch as they grew up.

The larger boat was much steadier than the smaller one, but Clarke was still uneasy and queasy. A particularly strong gust sent her to the railing. The windward rail was closer, and everything she vomited blew back on her. Lexa stayed back until she was done, then helped Clarke follow Jonah to their cabin.

A pail of warm water waited, so Clarke was able to remove her clothes and clean up. She put on her last clean clothing and eyed the hammock uncertainly. Lexa got in first and steadied Clarke as she climbed in with her.

They laid together while Clarke got used to the irregular motion. The hammock swayed with the boat, and as long as Clarke kept her eyes closed, she felt better. Someone rapped on the door, and Lexa told them to enter.

A young woman had two mugs. "To settle your stomach," she told Clarke.

She waited while Lexa got both of them sitting up. Clarke took the mug and sniffed it.

"It smells bad, but it will help. Maybe hold your nose?"

Clarke took a deep breath and swallowed all of it. The next mug held fresh water, and that tasted infinitely better.

"Heda, Cap says your men will be here before dark."

"Good. I do not like the weather."

"It's going to blow. Maybe a hurken."

"Sha, feels like."

"Do not worry, if Cap can't beat it to Polis, we will shelter in one of the smaller bays."

"Leave the door open, please, so we get some air."

"Sha, Heda." She picked up the pail, which held Clarke's filthy clothes as well as the remaining water.

"Who are you?" Clarke asked.

"Sorry, Wanheda, I am Shad. I will be with you until we reach Polis."

"Mochof."

Shad left them with a small bow despite her full hands.

"You will feel better soon," Lexa said.

"That stuff tastes horrible."

"Sha, but it works."


	34. Chapter 34

The foul drink worked well enough that Clarke and Lexa were waiting on the deck when their guards arrived. The launch was so full that the waves regularly broke over the gunwales, and Bowie bailed as fast as he could.

"Heda. Skai Heda," Each greeted them in turn. The mate on watch showed them to their cabins, and they dropped their gear and returned to the deck.

By the time they got back, the deck was swarming with busy sailors. The anchor was raised, as were sails. They found places to stand out of the traffic and watched the sailors do their jobs with a minimum of instruction. They were underway within minutes of getting aboard.

Clarke and Lexa stayed out the way on the upper deck and watched the helmsman. Clarke was surprised at how quickly the boat gained speed. Sailing cut down on the boat's pitching and rolling, which helped her stomach more than the drink did.

They leaned on the railing and watched the sunset. The sky was vividly red, orange, and purple. A storm was definitely brewing.

100 - 100 - 100

Once he was satisfied that they were safely under way, Cap Jonah approached Clarke and Lexa, who leaned against the railing to watch the sunset. "Heda, Wanheda, I am sorry to interrupt, but I have many messages for you. I was told that several are urgent."

"Where are they?" Lexa asked.

"In my cabin. We can have supper there, if you like."

"Sha, Cap, lead the way."

Supper was simple but filling, and when the plates were cleared, he got two packages from one of the trunks around his cabin. He put one in front of Lexa and the other in front of Clarke. "I will return later. If you need anything, call for Shad."

"We will need paper and pen," Lexa said, and he got that for both before leaving them.

Lexa opened her messages but Clarke just looked at the package in front of her.

"Problem?" Lexa asked.

"It can't be good news."

"We have been out of range for the radio. Perhaps your friends miss you. You get messages from them in Polis."

Clarke nodded and opened the small satchel. She recognized her mother's writing first and sighed. She made a neat pile of the others and opened the note from her mother first.

 _I'm sorry, Clarke, for everything. I didn't know, even though I thought I did. All you did, all you took on to keep your friends safe, to keep all of us safe, staggers me. I keep thinking that if I had helped Jake, maybe we could have found another way. I'm sorry. I can't say it enough. You've done so much good, and I'm proud of you. Love, Mom_

"What the hell?"

"Hmm?" Lexa looked from the lengthy dispatch in her hand to Clarke.

Clarke handed her Abby's note and opened the next in the pile. Thankfully, it was from Bellamy. He wouldn't talk in circles. _We got your note and saw the map and went out there. I want to say thank you and I'm sorry and I don't know what else. It was amazing and powerful and I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you, Clarke. People are seeing it, making 'pilgrimages' to see it. Indra's leaving tomorrow with some kids she's training, and getting these messages to someone who will get them to you. We haven't told anyone that it's your work, but it's becoming famous. People are going to see it, and we can't stop them. Tell us what to do. If you want it blocked up, we'll do it. If you're ok with it being seen, we'll let it keep happening. Either way, guards are staying there. Bellamy_

"Jok," Clarke whispered, and handed Bellamy's note to Lexa. She took the next one. She had a little trouble opening it because her hands were shaking.

 _Clarke, I don't even know what to say. Nothing seems like enough. I'm here for you, we're all here for you. Raven_

 _Clarke, I went to see, and I'm glad I did. When Star's old enough to understand, we'll take her back. Lincoln wouldn't go in. He tried to explain to me why, but I don't really get it. I do understand some things better now, and I hope that next time those things, and the others you didn't draw, are making you feel bad, you remember that I'm here and there's nothing you can say or do that will make me do anything except stand with you. We love you, Octavia, Lincoln, and Star_

 _PS – Lincoln says, tell Skai Heda she is one of the strongest warriors he knows._

Clarke handed the last two to Lexa at the same time and whispered, "Jok," again.

Lexa read them and handed the small pile back to Clarke. "There is nothing we can do until we reach Polis."

"How long until someone from Polis goes there? How long until someone sees my drawings at the market and realizes the same person did both?"

"I do not know, Klark, but it is nothing to be ashamed of."

"How am I supposed to be some big, brave warrior when anyone can see my nightmares?"

"Every warrior has them, Klark. Any who says they do not are lying."

"You don't have them."

"I do. They are much better when we are together, less powerful, less frequent, as yours are becoming." Lexa gathered her papers and Clarke's. "Come get some air before we retire."

100 - 100 - 100

Miller took Wick to get everyone's lunch. They detoured to the market and Miller took Wick to the vendor who had the jacket Raven admired. Wick demonstrated the light and drew an audience but got the jacket. After that, they hurried back to their quarters to pick up the lunch Arland prepared.

When they returned, Raven and Monty were on the roof discussing whether to give the antenna enough power to reach the capitals nearest to Polis. "Lexa was adamant that she wasn't sharing the radios," Raven said.

"You know she's just going to call us back here in a few months, and I'd rather do in now than in the middle of winter," Monty answered.

"Yo, lunch is here," Miller called up to them.

"Bring it up here," Raven answered. "We didn't bring enough solar panels," she said to Monty.

"I saw some in the market. I was going back to get them anyway."

"Are they framed and ready to mount?"

"They're framed. The seals are still holding. I have some silicone caulk to run around the edges to be safe."

"We still need a way to mount them. We only brought enough for the two panels we brought."

"After we eat, we should go see Truxton," Miller said, and handed each of them a sandwich. "Take one of the mounts so we can see exactly what you need."

"Yeah, ok." Raven admired the view while she ate.

Wick sat next to her. "You going to the market?"

"Looks like."

"I have something for you to take along."

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"The guys and I made some lights for trading last night."

"What kind of lights?"

"Galvanic LED."

"Why the hell did you not remind me about that months ago? Candles are dangerous."

"We haven't had time, Reyes. What have you been doing? Because I've been working my ass off keeping shit running."

"Yeah, ok, but we're starting on that when we get back." She looked over at Miller. "How do you feel about being a geek?"

"I'd rather be outside," he answered. "But I can give you guys a hand part of the day if Bellamy says it's ok."

"He won't say no," Raven said. She finished her sandwich and washed it down with water from one of their canteens. She sat and admired the view while the guys finished eating.

"C'mon, Reyes, so you can get those mounts made."

Raven followed Wick down the ladder. He waited until she reached the bottom before getting his pack. He gave her a small bag. She went to the window and looked inside while he went to the base of the ladder and called up, "Drop a canteen." He backed away so it wouldn't land on his head, picked it up and gave it to Raven. "There's a package of salt in there, too, so you're good to go."

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek and took off for the market.

"Wait a second," Wick called, and went into his pack again. He got one of the mounts and handed it to her. "See you later."

"Yeah," she smiled, and left.

Being out on her own was different. She was able to set her own pace, and decided to do some shopping while she was alone. First, though, she went to Truxton.

He told her to come back in a few hours. Before she left, she showed him one of the lights, and bartered it for the knife Miller wanted, and went to do some serious shopping. When she returned to Truxton's shop, the bag that had lights was filled with other things, and she had two parcels under her arm.

"They are ready," Truxton said when he saw her, and went to the counter as soon as he could set his work aside. He put the mounts on the counter for her inspection. She checked them one by one, and put them in her pocket after.

"Good job. Thanks so much."

"Do you have any more of these lights?"

"Not with me, but I can get you some. How many do you want?"

"Two more. I will give you a sword in return."

"Deal." She offered her hand, and he clasped her forearm. "Have you met Octavia?"

"Sha. She was here when Heda brought Skai Heda to Polis."

"The sword is for her. I'll bring another light if it comes with a scabbard."

"Deal," he repeated, and offered his hand as Raven had.

She took hold of his forearm, smiling. "See you tomorrow."

Raven walked back to the library, spotting Miller and Wick on the roof. She put her packages down and made her way to the top floor. Monty came down the ladder as she was about to climb.

"Got the mounts?"

"Yeah. Did you get the panels?"

"Yeah, just took the last one up. Give me the mounts," he asked, and held out his hand.

Raven took them from her pocket and dropped them in his hand. Monty transferred them to one of his pockets and scrambled up the ladder. Raven followed him up. As soon as they installed a panel, she wired it to the rest, and shortly after the last one was installed, she finished connecting the panels to the battery. "Did anyone remember the radio?" she asked.

They all looked at each other, and Miller finally said, "Nope."

"Guess we'll finish up tomorrow, then," Raven answered, and headed down the ladder.

100 – 100 - 100

Clarke couldn't sleep in the hammock. She didn't like the movement. Although the ship moved at a steady clip, there was no air moving in their cabin and she was sweating like crazy. Lexa slept, though, and Clarke tried not to disturb her. She somehow managed to get out of the hammock without waking Lexa.

She went onto the deck and felt immediately better. The breeze cooled her down, dried her skin, and made her damp clothing feel cooler. She went to the railing, and Lang joined her.

"How long to Polis?" she asked him.

"As long as it takes. Why are you not sleeping?"

"It's too hot."

"Heda sleeps."

"Sha."

"What troubles you, Klark?"

She sighed. Apparently she was as transparent to her guards as she was to Lexa. "I got messages from TonDC."

"Is something wrong there?"

"No, everyone's fine. You guys pissed me off when you trapped me in bed with your intervention."

"We wanted you to hear us."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, remember I told Octavia I'd draw a map?"

Lang nodded.

"I left them a map to the cave, and they went. Octavia and Lincoln, Bellamy, Raven, and my mom. And they all wrote me about it. Only Bell told me anything real. He said people are making pilgrimages there. Why would anyone want to see that?"

"It is very powerful."

"You didn't even see it all."

"I did not have to see it. I saw you, Klark. You put yourself into those pictures."

"Yeah," she muttered, rubbing her scars.

"What bothers you about this?"

"Eventually someone will see my drawings in Polis and realize that I made what's in the cave, and they'll think I'm weak."

"You are not weak, Klark. Someone weak could not draw those pictures."

She stared out at the water. It was dark, the stars and waning mood hidden by clouds. "I'm tired of being different."

Lang's laugh startled her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Different is what makes you special. It is good."

Clarke put her hand on his for several seconds. "Mochof."

Lexa watched and listened from the entrance to the quarters in the stern. She was thankful again that she made the right choices for Clarke's guards. Clarke listened to them and accepted what they said, even after refusing similar words from others. She went back to their cabin to wait for Clarke's return.


	35. Chapter 35

The second group of Trikru healers arrived and were welcomed to TonDC. This session was smoother than the first, and in the middle of the week, Abby and Nyko realized they would finish at least one day earlier than planned. They sat with Jackson that night, again sharing drinks at Abby's desk, and discussed whether to let them go earlier, or spend another day practicing what they learned. In the end, they decided to let them leave sooner, and went back to work on putting together the small emergency kits they would send with their students.

100 – 100 – 100

For the first time, Marcus didn't need Rowan's services as translator. He asked for some things to be repeated, but figured out what was being said on his own. This was the fifth village, and the last for this trip. The tablet's limited memory was nearly full and he didn't want to chance corrupting the data.

Marcus thought the villages might all be alike, and was pleasantly surprised that they weren't. Most were extended family groups, but in them he found surprises. One village had a skilled blacksmith who serviced the entire area. Another village was surrounded by orderly fields of different crops. They all traded with each other and Polis, all hunted, fished, and gathered, but the feeling was different in each village. The thing that pleased him most was the variety of ages in each location.

He was happy to get back to TonDC, and relieved to get the data loaded into the mainframe. He made a backup copy just in case, and went to dinner. After the meal, he called Indra over.

"What did you think of Clarke's work?"

"She made an impression on the young ones."

"And you?" he persisted.

"Sha. You've seen it?"

"Sha."

"And?"

"I wish Clarke never saw any of that."

"She is no longer soft."

"Not completely," Marcus agreed. "What did your trainees think?"

Indra sighed. Taking them was the right thing to do, but on the way back, only two of six told her they still wanted to be warriors. Two others asked to be apprenticed, one to a healer and the other to a smith, and the last two were content to hunt or farm. "It shook them."

"As it should."

Indra shrugged. "There will always be war."

"Not always."

"It is peaceful now, but someone always thinks they know better than Heda. Someone will always seek Wanheda's power."

"Wanheda?"

"Clarke."

"Ah."

"Heda does not think we should acknowledge that part of Clarke, but it is who she is. That is who did the things on the walls."

"I'm not sure she could do them now."

"She can, if she must."

"Let's hope she doesn't, then."

"What are you learning?"

"Your people are quite interesting."

"Oh?"

"They are skilled in things I never considered. Based on the trade items I've seen, there's quite a bit of contact with the other clans."

"Sha. Heda insisted that we be able to travel freely between lands as long as we do not relocate or hunt without permission."

"As part of the alliance agreement?"

"Sha."

"Has it helped?"

"Helped?"

"Helped you understand each other."

"I don't know. Trade is good, though."

Bellamy entered the mess hall but didn't join them. "Sorry to interrupt, but Indra and I need to go over tomorrow's work schedules."

"I'll leave you to it," Marcus said, and stood up.

100 – 100 – 100

Clarke woke because the hammock was moving more than normal. Lexa continued to sleep, and Clarke was starting to think Lexa could sleep through anything. She rolled out of the hammock and landed with a thump on the deck, and realized then that it wasn't just the hammock that was moving. She stumbled across their cabin and opened the door.

Shad stood there, a mug of the seasickness remedy in her hand. She gave it to Clarke. "I must secure your cabin. Cap's going to try to beat the blow to port, but I am not sure he can."

Clarke stepped aside, took a deep breath, and chugged the contents. It tasted no better than it had the first time. She hoped someone had tea or something to drink to wash the taste out of her mouth. Shad worked quietly but quickly. She secured their packs and the trunk in their room with rope. They could still get into them, but wouldn't be endangered by them sliding across the deck.

When Shad left, Clarke followed her. Roosevelt was standing watch in the passageway and looked a little green.

"Can you make some of this for him?" Clarke asked Shad.

"Sha, no problem. Do you need anything?"

"Something to take the taste away."

Shad nodded. "My nontu always says it tastes like it was brewed from something worn for a week in hottest days of summer."

"I'd say it's worse than that," Clarke said.

Shad laughed. Clarke followed her out onto the deck and watched as she heated water on the brazier. She fastened a cover on it when she finished, and threw herbs from her pocket into the pot. "I'm making enough now so you can have some later. Come," she instructed and headed back into the stern.

Shad led Clarke to her cabin, which was quite small and full of bags and trunks. She opened one and dug around in it. She handed a cake to Clarke and closed the trunk. "Oat cake. A little sweet."

Clarke took a bite and nodded her agreement. "It's good. Mochof." She heard Lexa in the hallway and stuck her head out. "I'm here, Lexa."

Lexa stood in the passageway. "Roosevelt doesn't look well."

"We're getting him something." Clarke broke what was left of her oatcake in half and offered it to Lexa.

Lexa took it and ate without commenting. "I need to speak with Cap Jonah."

Shad looked at Clarke. "It's almost ready. I will give it to your guard." She went back into the trunk and brought out a fabric wrapped bundle. "More cakes."

"Mochof," Clarke answered, and hurried to follow Lexa.

"hurken," she heard Jonah say.

"Can we get out of it?" Lexa asked.

"I'm going to try." He saw Clarke over Lexa's shoulder. "We are discussing the weather, Wanheda."

"I figured."

"We will sail for Polis as fast as we can, but I am not sure we will make it. There is only one safe harbor between here and there."

"Keep me informed," Lexa said.

"Of course." He grinned at Lexa. "Do you want to go up the mast to look for yourself?"

"You certainly can't," she teased, "so if you need me to do it, I will."

"No need, Heda. I suspect Wanheda would have something to say about it anyway," he teased back, and they both laughed.

As the day progressed, the sky grew dark and the wind picked up. Rain started, lightly at first before turning to bursts of downpours. By noon, the sails were reefed, the ship pitched and rolled, and Clarke had downed three doses of seasickness medicine. She avoided the hammock and found a corner to brace herself into. Lexa was in and out of their cabin, keeping an eye on the weather and making certain that their guards got doses of the seasickness cure. She stayed with Clarke when she could, but was too antsy to sit still for long.

During a break in the rain, Clarke went onto the deck. She hung on to the railing, and Lexa came to ask her to go inside because it wasn't safe. Normally surefooted, she slipped on the wet deck when the ship unexpectedly rolled and went over the rail into the churning water. Clarke didn't stop to think before jumping in after her.

100 – 100 – 100

The wind picked up and the sky toward Polis gradually turned gray. When Indra noticed, she stopped running the training session and sent the young warriors to spread the word to bring in anything that could blow away and tie down everything that moved. She went to Raven's workshop and had the Skaikru on watch hail Bellamy to meet her and bring his work crew in with him.

Bellamy knew it had to be important, so they finished taking down the tree, gathered their tools, and jogged back to camp. Indra paced near the open gate. "What's up?" Bellamy asked.

"A big storm is coming."

"How big?"

"Big," Indra repeated. "A hurken."

"Hurken?" Bellamy thought for a few seconds. "Hurricane?"

"Sha. We need to make it safe here. Anything that can blow away must be taken indoors or tied down. There will be high winds and heavy rains."

"We'll get on it right away." He turned to his crew and told them to spread the word while they walked through the village looking for anything that could endanger them. "Move it, weigh it down, anything," he said, and turned back to Indra. "What about our people in Polis? Are they safe?"

"Polis will flood, but that is nothing new."

"I'm going to warn them anyway." Bellamy headed for the Ark. Indra fell in step beside him.

"I will tell Nyko to prepare for injuries."

"What injuries? We'll tell everyone to stay inside tomorrow."

"Houses might collapse. People still have to eat. They might get hit by something walking to the mess hall."

"Ok. At supper, we'll warn everyone."

"Sha," Indra agreed, and turned for the Ark's entrance.

100 – 100 – 100

Bellamy heard Raven's voice as he entered the radio shack. He took the microphone from Halley and waited for Raven to finish speaking.

"Hey, Raven."

"Hey, Bellamy, what's going on?"

"There's a serious storm coming your way."

"Huh. Looks like regular thunderstorms."

"Indra says it's a hurricane."

"Oh, cool, those always looked awesome."

"Yeah, but they're dangerous down here."

"We're almost finished."

"Ok, just stay there until it's done. Might be a couple days."

"All right, boss. Raven out."

100 – 100 – 100

Raven turned off the radio. She looked at the guys, all up on the roof with her, then at what they set up. "Think it will hold?"

"Of course it will," Wick answered.

Monty looked at everything. "Wonder if we can get something to put over the solar panels? If the wind gets up over 50 miles per hour, blowing debris could break them."

"Do we have time?" Miller asked.

"I don't know," Raven said. "We need a some wooden blocks, hinges, and a couple big pieces of wood to make a lid for them. We need to make it easy for whoever's going to keep an eye on this after we leave."

"Let's get everything we need, and if we can build it before the weather gets bad, good. If not, we'll get it done as soon as it's clear," Monty said.

Raven nodded and headed for the hatch. The first shower started while they climbed down the ladder.

"Let's head back to our rooms and draw up the design. That way we'll know what we need before anybody goes to the market," Wick suggested.

A Trikru worker walked past them and climbed the ladder to fasten the roof hatch closed. As they headed down, they noticed workers busily covering the windows with plastic and heavy cloth. Workers outside were doing the same.

The city was different. Usually, it was alive and moving, loud with thousands of conversations. Now, everyone moved quickly, with purpose. There was no laughter or joking. When they reached the commander's house, it was swarming with workers inside and out. They covered windows and carried outdoor furniture and fixtures inside.

In their quarters, Arland was covering the windows. He looked over his shoulder when they entered. "Big storm coming."

"We heard," Miller answered.

"How long will it last?" Wick asked.

"Two, three days, maybe four. Lots of rain. Everybody stays inside."

"Ok," Wick answered. "Can we take books from the library?"

"No more than two each. You have to put them back before you go home."

"Thanks," Wick said. "I'm going to go get some books," he told Raven.

"Good idea." She sat at the table and pulled the lamp from its center. She pushed the lamp down so the metal would reach the saltwater in the base, and put it back in the center of the table. "Take Monty. Bring back your pack so we have something to tinker with."

"Ok. We'll be back soon." Wick kissed her quickly and gestured to Monty to follow.

Miller went to the last window to help Arland cover it up, and got roped into helping him with the other rooms. Raven got up and brought paper and charcoal back to the table. She quickly sketched the cover she had in mind, with side drawings showing details of the hinges and hasps.


	36. Chapter 36

The wind howled worse than it did in winter, and rain was driven into every crevice, showing where buildings needed to be sealed and reinforced. The storm's ferocity stunned Skaikru, who thought they'd seen the worst possible weather during winter's blizzards.

It was felt even deep in the Ark. The wind was audible in the Medbay, and the lights flickered. Before the storm, Nyko brought in lanterns as part of his preparation. He still didn't trust Skaikru technology and took every opportunity to remind them that it wouldn't last while conceding that Skaikru had advantages, especially with X-rays. The overhead lights fading in and out made his point.

Abby, Nyko, and Jackson took advantage of the quiet days to further refine the course and plan the second installment. The next set of healers would come from further away, but Nyko assured them everyone would arrive when expected. Heda ordered this, he reminded them, and that was enough to get cooperation. "Also, word is starting to spread. Wanheda is not the only Skaikru with a reputation."

"Does Abby get a catchy nickname, too?" Jackson asked to tease Abby.

"We will see. It would be interesting, no?"

"Clarke has a nickname?" Abby asked.

"Sha."

"What is it? I've heard her referred to as Skai Prisa and Skai Heda."

"Clarke is Wanheda."

"What does that mean, anyway? The commander said we aren't allowed to say it."

Nyko sighed. He knew Abby, especially, would not really understand its significance or power. "Wanheda is commander of death."

"Oh," Abby said, thinking, 'My poor baby.'

"It upsets Clarke, so Heda said we must not use it. It is not an insult. Clarke has great power. She freed us from Maunon. To enter Maun-de was certain death, yet she forced them to surrender all our people imprisoned there. She brought Reapers to you, and returned their lives so they would not die in the dark, their souls trapped underground. And then she brought her people out of there. In one day, she saved hundreds."

"And killed hundreds more," Abby said softly.

"Sha, that was the price, but thousands of our people were slaughtered there. They dumped their bodies like trash, left their souls trapped."

"Can we do anything about that?" Jackson asked.

"I do not know. When Heda returns, we will ask her."

"How long do you think it will be before they come back?" Abby asked.

"Not long. There are things Heda must do here before she settles in Polis for winter." Nyko grinned. "Bonding."

"No," Abby said.

"Sha," Nyko and Jackson said together, and both laughed.

"You're not blind, Abby. Clarke and the commander only have eyes for each other. Almost everybody in Skaikru and a few Trikru tried to get her attention before and after she met the commander. Once Clarke met her, it was game over."

"Clarke will not find a better houmon," Nyko added. "Heda has been devoted solely to Clarke since meeting her."

Abby thought about what Octavia told her about Clarke, and tried to remember Clarke and Lexa together during their visit. Lexa was extremely protective of Clarke, and Abby translated that as possessiveness, not affection, just as she did when she saw them having sex. Seeing them together in the Medbay was different, but not enough to change her mind, not even when she found them wrapped up in each other asleep. The confrontation with Lexa in the mess hall only solidified her dislike of the commander.

Jackson and Nyko chatted while Abby tried to think of an instance when she didn't automatically dislike Lexa. She didn't like the commander when she stood in Abby's office and said the things Abby would expect of any suitor, and the flare of temper on Clarke's behalf did nothing to improve her view of the young woman. She sighed and recalled the cave. Those images kept her up some nights. Abby didn't think Lexa had been there when Clarke cut her arms, but she had so many questions for both Clarke and Lexa.

The lights went out again, and it was nearly a minute before they came back on.

"Don't light the lamps until we have to," she instructed, and hope it wouldn't come to that. The wind roared and howled, and Abby hoped Clarke was someplace safe and dry.

100 – 100 – 100

The water was cold and impossibly rough. Lexa came to the surface and saw the ship moving away, and a moment later caught a flash of Clarke's blonde hair. She set off toward it, and found Clarke struggling to stay afloat. Lexa took one last look toward the ship and pointed to her left. The wind was too loud for them to hear each other, but Clarke nodded and gamely started swimming.

They didn't know how long they'd been in the water when everything calmed. Lexa stopped for a moment to look around and saw red cliffs topped by trees in the distance. "We must go there, Klark," Lexa said, and pointed again.

"Is the storm over?"

"No, this is a brief reprieve. It will start again very soon."

Clarke nodded, and Lexa saw the determination in her eyes. They began swimming again, but it felt like their destination got no closer. The wind began to pick up again.

They finally got a bit of luck in the form of a tree moving in their direction from the shore. Lexa grabbed a branch and Clarke's hand. They both worked themselves into the branches so they could hold on without too much effort.

Lexa was more worried for Clarke's safety than her own. She could tell that Clarke was tired. She wasn't completely recovered from being poisoned, and worked harder than she had to while swimming. Lexa resolved to improve Clarke's swimming skills when they returned to Polis. Lexa was surprised that Clarke came into the water after her, even though she would have done the same for Clarke.

The wind and waves drove them away from the shore, but they needed to rest. Lexa moved so that she and Clarke were close. Sharing their body heat was important. The cold water, combined with the wind, would drop their body temperatures, and that would kill them faster than the water.

The storm raged for the rest of the day. They held onto the tree and each other and didn't give up.

100 – 100 – 100

Raven was the only one to venture outside during the storm. The guys sat around and speculated about what was going on outside, but Raven was the one who went out to see what was causing the terrible racket. She stood in the street while the wind howled. It drove the rain at sufficient velocity to sting her skin. There wasn't much loose in Polis, but she saw the few things that were tumble past.

It was exhilarating. She missed space so much, missed the joy of being weightless outside the Ark, knowing every second that the tiniest error could be the one that sent her to her death. She loved coming back into the airlock after fixing whatever piece of shit failed. She missed her confidence, but more than that, she missed her freedom.

Horseback riding was the closest thing to spacewalks she'd experienced yet. Soaking in the tub was really nice, too. It didn't matter for the minutes in the water that her leg didn't work. Getting in and out, though, made her depressed. Miller was a perfect gentleman. She didn't know what he said to Wick, but Wick had stopped being a complete asshole. He helped her into the bath and kept her company without any pervy comments. He'd even begged off the one time she invited him to share, which led to a surprisingly deep conversation about what he wanted from life on Earth that started and ended with her. In between, it turned out he was actually a good guy. He was trying to figure things out, and he was helping her because he wanted to spend time with her. They'd get horizontal sometime in the future, but these days in Polis wore her out, especially climbing up and down the ladder and struggling to maintain her balance on the library's pitched roof.

She wanted to see whether their equipment was holding, but knew it wasn't safe. Instead, she turned into the wind and laughed. She closed her eyes, and for one moment felt like she was accelerating. It felt awesome.

She thought Miller would come out to insist she come in, but it was Wick. She gestured for him to join her, and her smile got bigger when he did.

"You're outta your mind, Reyes," he told her, but he was smiling, too.

She laughed again.

100 – 100 – 100

Shad was the first to notice they were gone. All their guards were seasick and abandoned their hammocks, as Clarke had, to wedge themselves into places on the floor that minimized their motion. Shad checked on them every few hours, then went to check on Wanheda.

Wanheda wasn't in her cabin. Neither was Heda, but Heda and Cap were friends, and Heda knew her way around the ship. She checked Cap's cabin, which was empty, too, and began systematically searching the ship.

When she couldn't find either woman, she found Cap Jonah. Together, they searched again, and when they finished, Cap Jonah looked sicker than all Heda and Wanheda's guards combined. The only reason for their absence was that they went over the side without being seen.

Cap Jonah rushed to the helm and turned the ship around. They tacked against the weather, even though he knew it was futile, and put all the crew on the deck to watch for any evidence of them. Bodies. No one could survive in this water.

Futile or not, he continued the effort and rotated the crew through brief stands on the deck. They made a little headway when the eye passed over them. Cap Jonah searched with his spyglass, and his first mate searched with his, but they saw nothing. When the storm returned, he kept them headed into the wind. Once it was over, they would backtrack to the last place he spoke with Heda. He would search the entirety of Chesby until he found them.

100 – 100 – 100

They took turns resting, and did whatever they could to get warm. Clarke reminded Lexa and herself not to swallow too much water. It wasn't as salty as the ocean, but it would still make them ill and eventually kill them. There was a brief break in the clouds, and Lexa saw a small patch of starry sky. There was nothing around them except rough water. The tree blocked some of it, but they stayed soaked and shivered against each other.

They made it through the night, and Clarke woke Lexa to watch the sunrise. They got into the water and used the tree as a kick board. It was large and unwieldy, and progress was slow, but they needed it to rest.

It was nearly midday when Lexa saw trees in the distance. She poked Clarke and pointed. Clarke nodded tiredly, and they continued to work as a team, pushing the tree forward for a few minutes, resting for fewer before moving it again.

100 – 100 – 100

When the lights stayed off for five minutes, Abby sighed. She was on watch tonight, and sent Nyko and Jackson to rest in the empty beds. She checked her flashlight, then went into the passageway. She lit the lantern they left there so anyone coming in could see where they were. She didn't think they would have any customers until the storm passed. As far as she knew, everyone was hunkered down in their living quarters, making do with bread, dried meat, and water handed out before the storm got bad.

Her thoughts went to Clarke again, and by extension, Lexa. The more she talked with people about her daughter, the more she heard about Lexa. It wasn't Clarke, but Clarke and Lexa. Even people who weren't close to them saw that they were a couple and were going to stay that way.

Clarke never talked about her love life with her mother. That was always one of Jake's things. She remembered the night he told her that Clarke liked girls as well as boys. She cried that night, and he told her Clarke would be fine. They gave her a good example of love and marriage, and when Clarke chose her partner, it would be for life. Until she heard he was dead, Abby rooted for Wells to be that person for Clarke.

Abby wondered what other secrets Clarke shared with Jake, but not with her. He told her almost everything, but Clarke was always a daddy's girl, sometimes a tomboy and sometimes a princess. Even though Abby was a doctor, Clarke took her small injuries to Jake. Abby loved seeing them together. No matter what was happening around them, when Jake and Clarke were together, they were happy.

Losing Jake was the worst thing ever in her life until she saw Clarke's monitor screen go black. She couldn't give up on her daughter then; Clarke thought like Jake did and there were any number of reasons other than death for her screen to go blank, especially after so many did within moments of each other.

When she got down to Earth and saw her daughter again, Abby thought everything would be all right. It wasn't, though. Clarke and the thug who shot Thelonious Jaha had the unwavering trust and support of the surviving delinquents, and openly rebelled at every attempt to re-impose civility on them. After the initial rush of happiness that the other was alive, Clarke's attitude was combative. Abby thought it was typical, albeit delayed, adolescent rebellion. In retrospect, every one of her daughter's actions made sense, even leaving after she got everyone safely back to the Ark.

What she didn't understand was everything since then. Clarke wasn't saying anything, but Abby heard about her panic attacks. She went willingly with her daughter's friends when they asked, even though she was furious at Clarke over the non-conversation they had before Lexa joined them, and for the humiliation of being removed from the meeting by Clarke's guards. When Raven came to ask her to come with them, Abby initially declined. Raven's detailed description of her experience with Clarke the night before, and knowing Clarke spent the night alone and unarmed outside the gates changed her mind. She wasn't happy that their intervention took place around the bed where it was obvious that Clarke and Lexa were nude together, but she didn't look at or speak to Lexa, who afforded her the same courtesy in return.

Abby supposed she would have to apologize to Lexa when they returned, if only to keep the peace with Clarke. She wanted to be part of Clarke's life again, and fighting with Lexa would guarantee that would never happen. That was a conversation she didn't look forward to, but if Lexa loved Clarke the way everyone said she did, then she would accept Abby's apology so they could both move forward with Clarke.


	37. Chapter 37

As soon as the storm cleared, Cap Jonah began searching for Heda and Wanheda. He knew the chances of finding them were slim, and the chances of finding them alive were even slimmer, but he wasn't willing to return to Polis without having tried.

It was a long week of sailing up, down, and across the bay. Either Roosevelt and Bowie or Lang and Braddock were always on the deck at opposite ends of the ship, their eyes seeking any sign of the women.

On the sixth day after the storm ended, Cap Jonah surrendered to the inevitable and set a course for Polis. He dreaded returning there without his passengers. He would answer to Luna for his failure and willingly accept his punishment. While they sailed up Chesby, he spent hours brooding, missing his friend and the woman with her who had Lexa smiling for the first time in years.

100 – 100 - 100

Clarke and Lexa crawled out of the water and onto the small beach at the foot of the red cliffs. They were exhausted, hungry, thirsty and cold, but held on to each other while resting. Clarke woke first. It was late afternoon. They were a little less damp, and as much as she hated the thought of moving, knew they had to. She shook Lexa awake. "We have to go."

"Sha," Lexa agreed. They needed water first. She looked up and down the thin strip of sand and examined the cliff. Their only option now was to move up the beach and hope for a path of some sort.

Walking was no easier than pushing the tree through the water was. They leaned against each other, seeking warmth and comfort. Lexa spotted a worn path up the cliff and knew they had to take it. It was a slow climb because they had to be careful; the wet soil was likely to crumble beneath their weight.

At the top of the cliff, they moved several feet inland. Clarke saw brambles and pointed. They stumbled to the bushes. The ripest blackberries were on the ground, and they picked them up first. "Best food ever," Clarke moaned. Lexa was too busy stuffing her face to answer.

They ate their fill and took advantage of their renewed energy to find a way into the forest. Lexa boosted Clarke, and Clarke pulled her up, and they spent another night in a tree.

100 – 100 – 100

Cleanup was the order of the day in Polis and TonDC. The storm took down trees, damaged roofs and windows, and left a muddy mess in its wake. Bellamy finished the food in his cabin and went to check on the Ark before doing anything.

He didn't have to go far to see that the power was still off. He hoped it was something simple, because it could be a week before Raven and the others returned from Polis. Bellamy went outside and climbed up the superstructure.

He took a look around while he was up there. It was a beautiful day and he could see for miles. He saw, too, how much work had to be done before he checked the solar panels. They were covered in leaves, twigs, and pine needles. He carefully removed the debris from each. He was half finished when he heard Abby yell, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he yelled back, and kept clearing the panels until he finished. Getting down was trickier than climbing up, and along the way he caught his arm on a piece of metal. It bled like crazy, and a quick look at it when he reached the ground sent him to the Medbay.

He was the first visitor. Abby saw the blood trail behind him and hurried Bellamy to a table. She rinsed his arm and got a suture kit. "It's gonna hurt," she told him.

"It already hurts."

"Thanks for getting the power on," she said and began suturing the gash.

"No problem. I'm glad it was something easy. Raven won't be back for a while."

"Oh?"

"They'll have to make sure everything's still working there before they can come home."

"True."

"Anything else you need done around here?"

"No, everything's fine, Bellamy. Thanks for asking."

"Sorry for being a jerk to you before."

"I deserved it. Thanks for everything you do here."

"It's my job."

"I know, but isn't it nice to be appreciated?" Abby put in the last stitch. She cleaned around the wound again, put on a paste Nyko taught her to make to prevent infection, and wrapped it in gauze. "Come back in a week and I'll see if the stitches are ready to come out. Try to keep it clean and dry. You all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks."

"You're welcome. See you later."

Bellamy left, wondering about the change in Abby. Since they got back from the cave, she focused on her job and left him to his. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop and at the same time hoped the new and improved Abby Griffin would stick around.

100 – 100 – 100

Wick scrambled up the ladder first, and said, "Oh, shit," when he saw the roof.

The tower was completely gone. One of the solar panels was shattered, the others too covered with debris to determine their status. Monty was next up. "Back to the drawing board," he told Wick and went around him to begin clearing the solar panels.

Wick looked down through the hatch. Raven was starting to climb up. "Don't. I'm coming down."

"What's wrong?"

"Tower's gone."

"Damn it."

"We need to figure out how to make another one. C'mon."

They went to the library while Miller went up to the roof. He helped Monty while Raven and Wick brainstormed. She got the plans for the solar panel cover, turned them over, and sketched a lower antenna. The building was tall enough to let them do that, especially since there was no electrical interference. They debated the plan, tweaking it until both were satisfied.

"Do we have enough stuff left?"

"I don't know. I'll go check and then we'll figure out what to do. Be back in a few."

While he was gone, Raven reconsidered both sides of the paper. If they didn't have enough parts, she would need more paper to draw the parts they needed Truxton to make. She heard Monty and Miller joking around on the roof. She was glad they came with her. They kept things light, and Miller taught Wick how to massage her back to ease the worst of the pain. She felt better on this trip than she had since being shot.

Wick came back quickly. "We don't have shit, he said.

"Ok," Raven sighed. "I'll go talk to Truxton."

"I'll go with you, Wick volunteered, and called up to Miller and Monty that they were going to the market and would see them for lunch.

Truxton had paper and charcoal, and Raven quickly sketched the parts she wanted. He looked at her plans and made some suggestions, and the three of them debated until they came an agreement. Truxton told them he needed two days to make the parts.

They left his shop and spent the rest of the day checking out every vendor in the market. Wick bought a box full of metal bits, LEDs, and assorted bits of tech from the guts of gadgets. "Hey, we should put lights on the antenna."

"There's nothing flying around to warn."

"Yeah, but everyone will be able to see it. Sorta like, Skaikru was here."

Raven laughed. "You put them on, I'll wire them up. There's more than enough power."

"See, you're not the only one with good ideas."

"Two in a week, that's a record for you."

"Not all of us can be geniuses, Reyes."

"You're all right anyway," she smiled at him.

"About time you noticed."

"I noticed. Just didn't want it to go to your head," she answered, and they both laughed.

100 – 100 – 100

Lexa woke before dawn. Clarke slept against her, her head on Lexa's shoulder, and Lexa fixed her arms more firmly around Clarke's middle. They were both shivering. She tried to figure out where they were but there were no landmarks to help. They were on Chesby's western shore, many miles south of Polis. All they had to do was follow the shoreline and they would eventually reach Polis.

Lexa tried to recall the map Raven gave her. There weren't many villages in this area. It was safer to stick to the coast. They might run into a seasonal fishing village. She was glad she kept her dagger strapped to her thigh. It was all they had besides their clothes. Their first priority today was water, followed by food.

Clarke groaned. "That wasn't just a bad dream, was it?"

"No. We will stay here until there is enough light to see."

"How are you?"

"I think I am ill."

"I think we both have fevers," Clarke said. "Is there anything around here?"

"I don't think so. We are on our own."

"Any idea how far we are from Polis?"

"Far."

"We'll get there," Clarke said confidently.

Lexa smiled and leaned forward to rub her cheek against Clarke's. "Sha," she agreed. They looked at the water. The limb provided a perfect view of the sunrise.

"Beautiful," Clarke said.

"It is," Lexa agreed.

They watched until the sun was half over the horizon. "We should go," Clarke said.

They climbed out of the tree and started walking toward Polis. They found another blackberry bramble a few minutes into their walk, and the collapsed ruin of a what looked like a small village. There was a pump in the center of the fallen buildings, and they took turns raising and lowering the handle until they washed the salt from their skin and clothes. After, they drank their fill and poked around, seeking anything useful, but found only a small metal cooking pot. Clarke cleaned it out and filled it with water, and they drank again before leaving.

Everything was wet, and that compounded the humidity. Clarke and Lexa sweated. They ate berries when they found them. It was too wet to start a fire, so there was no point in trying to catch anything more to eat. Late in the afternoon, they found another water pump. They rinsed their hands and put their heads and feet in the cold water before replenishing their supply and drinking their fill. After that, they looked for a place to spend the night. The safest place Lexa could find was a tree, and again she boosted Clarke and let Clarke pull her onto the broad branch.

100 – 100 – 100

Octavia kept Star strapped to her chest while she helped put the vegetable gardens back together. The work was primarily resetting trellises that were blown down and picking plants and their fruit out of the mud. It wasn't exciting, but they were outside with other people, so Octavia was happy. When she stood to give her back a break, she always looked for Lincoln, who was repairing roofs. "Wave to nontu," she told Star and waved her arm at Lincoln. He always knew when they were watching and waved back.

The Medbay was surprisingly quiet, so Abby walked around to see what damage was done. She saw Octavia and went to her. "Hi."

"Hey, Abby."

"I'll take her if you want a break."

"Thanks so much," Octavia said. She unwound the sling and Abby took Star.

"That's much better, isn't it, sweetheart?" Abby said to the baby. "How are you?" she asked Octavia.

"Good. Only one leak in our cabin. You?"

"Fine. The power was off most of last night, but Bellamy got it going this morning. Good thing, too, since I had to put some stitches in his arm."

"I'll check on him later."

"Thank you. I think Star needs a new diaper."

"Yeah, and I need to feed her. I didn't realize how long we've been out here." She started walking toward her cabin, and Abby followed.

Inside, Abby changed the baby's diaper after Olivia provided what she needed. She sat down opposite Octavia while Star nursed. "Tell me about Clarke and Lexa."

"Like what?"

"Tell me what you see when they're together."

"Heda loves Clarke, Abby. She'd do anything for her."

"If that's true, how did Clarke have time to do all that in the cave?"

"She didn't do it all at once. I think she got some of it done not long after she left us, and Heda made her stop when she found her. I don't know when she did the rest, probably right after Heda ended Azgeda."

"Where was Lexa then?"

"I don't know. I don't think she was with Clarke, but Clarke wasn't alone. You saw the buildings near the cave. Clarke didn't put them up."

"Who was with her then? Why didn't they stop her?"

"Nobody stops Clarke. You know that. They might slow her down or convince her to find another way, but you know when Clarke makes up her mind, there's no stopping her. My guess is Clarke took off right after the mess with the Ice Nation ended and Heda sent Clarke's guards to take care of her until she could reach her."

"Those two huge men who follow Clarke everywhere?"

"Yeah, Lang and Braddock. They're really loyal to Clarke. They won't say anything about her. Every time I asked them something, they told me that Skai Heda would tell me if she wanted me to know."

"So unless Clarke wants to tell us something, we'll never find out."

"Looks like," Octavia said. "I told you before and I'll tell you again. Clarke and Heda love each other. If you want to be in Clarke's life, you have to accept that Heda is going to be there, too. She's crazy about Clarke. She took care of Clarke herself. I mean, Lincoln and I helped, but Heda was the one who got her to eat and drink. She was the one who comforted Clarke when she had nightmares. She held her for hours. In Polis, she slept in a chair beside Clarke's bed."

"It doesn't look like love to me," Abby admitted. "It looks like she thinks Clarke is a possession."

Octavia laughed so hard that Star protested the interruption of her meal. "Heda will protect Clarke from anything she thinks is a danger, including you. Let's face it, you and Clarke haven't gotten along too well. Given what Clarke's been through, Heda must think hurt feelings are no different than a physical injury."

Abby sighed.

"She'll be fine, Abby," Octavia promised.


	38. Chapter 38

All they had was berries and water, and there wasn't much water left. They walked for hours, always keeping Chesby to their right, but it was slow going. Neither Clarke nor Lexa was feeling well, and knew they weren't making as much progress as they'd like.

They were in it together, though, always checking on each other, taking turns walking in front and holding branches aside, and trying not to worry the other. It was hard not to worry when the fever made them shiver despite the heat and humidity. It was hard not to worry when they emptied the pot of fresh water, and it was a huge relief when they stumbled across another pump.

They drank their fill again, stuck their heads under the cool water, and refilled the pot. A muddy path led away from the pump, and fresh footprints showed. Lexa pointed them out to Clarke, who nodded her agreement that they should follow the path, hoping it led to other people.

The path took them to an extremely small village. It had four homes and a smokehouse around a large fire pit. A young man stood at the fire stirring a large pot.

"Heya, weron osir kamp raun?" (Hi, where are we?) Lexa asked, and when he didn't answer, asked, "How far to Polis?"

"Far."

"Where is your elder?"

"Hunting. She'll be back soon." He pointed at one of the logs circling the fire. "You can wait."

"Do you have anything to eat?"

"No."

"What's in the pot?" Clarke asked.

"I'm making soap."

"Explains why it doesn't smell good." Clarke wrapped her arms around herself.

Lexa looked at her. "Cold?" she asked quietly.

Clarke nodded. Lexa put the back of her hand on Clarke's forehead. Her hand shook, and Clarke grabbed her wrist. "Stop. You're sick, too."

"Do you need a healer?"

"Sha."

"Stir the pot while I fetch him."

Lexa got up and took the paddle from him. Clarke got up to see what was in the pot, but couldn't tell. "Ash from fires and animal fat."

"Any way to make it smell better?"

"When it is closer to done, you can add herbs or oils."

The young man returned with a much older man who stood up straight when he saw Lexa. "Heda?"

"Sha."

The older man said a few unkind words to the younger, who hurried to return to his job.

"I am sorry, but I do not recall you."

"It was a long time ago. Catlett."

Lexa smiled. "You fixed my arm."

"Sha," he answered, pleased she remembered. "How can I help you, Heda?"

"We both have a fever."

Clarke poked her.

"And questions," Lexa added.

He turned and gestured for them to follow. His house was full of drying and dried herbs. Small containers filled every shelf. He directed them to sit on stools and put his wrists on their foreheads. He nodded and spoke to himself while he prepared two mugs.

It smelled pleasant, which was a surprise to Clarke, and she drank it without hesitation. Lexa drank hers quickly, as well.

"You have questions."

"Where are we? How far to Polis? Does anyone nearby have horses?"

"This is my home. We don't have a name. Polis is many days walk. There is a blacksmith in Hunton. She will know where you can get horses."

"How far to Hunton?" Clarke asked.

"Three days' walk, but I will send the boy as soon as the rest come. He will return with horses. You," he gestured so they knew he meant both of them, "will stay with me."

"You are still bossy," Lexa smiled.

"You are still impatient."

"Sha. We must return to Polis quickly."

"What are you doing here?"

"It is a long story."

Clarke snickered and Lexa glared at her.

"Who are you?" Catlett asked Clarke.

"Klark kom Skaikru. Thank you for your help."

"Wanheda?"

"Sha." Clarke suppressed a sigh.

"You turned Reapers into men."

"That was ai nomon."

"At Klark's direction."

Catlett looked from one to the other and left his house. They sat on the stools and waited. When it was apparent he wouldn't be returning any time soon, Lexa said, "Say yes when they ask you that."

"Why? Mom was the one who resuscitated Lincoln."

"It was your idea to wean Reapers from the Red."

"This is one of those things I'm never going to understand, isn't it?"

"Sha." Lexa checked Clarke's temperature, but it was still high. "Why did you jump in the water after me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't swim well."

"Would you have come in after me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I would not rest if I did not do everything possible to save you."

"Why would I do differently?" Clarke shivered for a moment, and again put her arms around herself.

Lexa got up and moved her stool behind Clarke's. She straddled it and pulled Clarke back. Clarke sighed. Lexa rested her chin on Clarke's shoulder. "Ai hod yu in."

Clarke smiled kissed Lexa's cheek. She put her head on Lexa's shoulder. "Poor Cap Jonah."

"As soon as we can, I will send messengers."

"He'll be in Polis long before we will."

"Perhaps."

Clarke yawned. "I wish we were in Polis right now. I'd love a bath."

"Sha," Lexa agreed. "And our bed."

"Um hmm."

"Those things are nice, but all I need is you, Klark."

"Me, too."

"You can rest."

"When you do."

100 – 100 – 100

There was nothing to do except wait. This tiny village had nothing to spare. They borrow weapons and go to hunt, but game is scarce, and all they get are a few rabbits. It explained how thin everyone was. Lexa would send help when she reached Polis, and while they were there, Lexa and Clarke took tiny portions, not wanting any of their people to go hungry at their expense. Everyone but Catlett was in awe of their guests and wouldn't meet their eyes or do more than mumble an answer to a direct question.

Five days after he was sent away, the boy returned with a half dozen warriors on horseback. They didn't believe their Heda was there, but the boy insisted so they went to make sure. Stranger things had happened, but not many or often.

The oldest warrior recognized both of them. He followed them through Azgeda lands, into the biggest battle he ever heard of, and slid from his horse to kneel before them. "Heda. Wanheda."

"Rise," Lexa said, and waited for her order to be followed.

"Send a rider to Polis. Tell them we are well and on our way."

He immediately turned and pointed to one of the mounted warriors, who turned his horse and went through the woods at a fast trot.

"We need a horse, and will be ready to depart shortly," Lexa said. She and Clarke said goodbye to everyone in the village and thanked them for their hospitality. Lexa mounted the horse held by a warrior, and helped Clarke get on behind her. They followed the leader of the party through the woods.

When they stopped hours later to make camp, Lexa and Clarke pitched in over objections. They were used to taking care of themselves, so Lexa went to hunt and Clarke helped tend the horses. Lexa again returned with only a few rabbits. Warriors pulled stale bread and dried meat from their packs to supplement the meal.

They reached Hunton the next day, and Clarke nearly cried when she saw the bathhouse. The town was big enough to have a trading post, so they got new clothes to put on after they bathed. They soaked in the tub until the water was cool, and happily dressed in clean clothes. Boots were uncomfortable after so many days barefoot, but they were necessary in the woods.

The leader of Hunton put them up for the night. They ate their fill for the first time in more than a week, and soon went to sleep in a comfortable bed. Before they left, Lexa told Hunton's leader to send food to the village. She would ensure the town received double in return.

100 – 100 – 100

Three days later, Lexa and Clarke reached the gates of Polis. The guard yelled for the gates to open, and they were swarmed before they reached the stable.

Braddock, Lang, Roosevelt, and Bowie pushed through the crowd. Clarke handed her reins to Lang while Roosevelt took Lexa's. Lang and Bowie cleared a path to the stable, and the four of them held back as much of the crowd as they could while taking them home. Clarke followed Lexa's lead and extended her hand so people could touch it or hold it for a moment as they passed.

They finally reached the heda's home, but before they got out of the waiting room, the door opened.

"You took 30 years off my life," Cap Jonah told them.

"I told you he'd beat us back here," Clarke told Lexa, and smiled at their unexpected guest. "Only 30?"

"Thirty each."

Lexa laughed. "How is your crew?"

"Fine. Ship is fine. I'm better now. I am so happy to see you, old friend," he told Lexa.

"Us, too. Come for supper tomorrow."

"Bring Shad," Clarke added.

"Sha. Sha, we will be here."

100 – 100 – 100

Clarke appreciated their guards more than ever that evening when she and Lexa went to bathe. Everyone in Polis wanted to see for themselves that Lexa and Clarke were well, and it took all four of their guards to hold the crowd at bay.

The bathhouse was perfect. It was small, dim, and comfortable, and they both sighed when they settled in the steaming water. "I've had enough adventure for a while," Clarke said.

"Sha. The other capitals will wait. We will see the leaders at midwinter. There is more than enough for us to do here."

"Um hmm."

They soaked, easing their muscle aches. It didn't lower their fevers, but they stopped shivering, and were content to laze in the water and enjoy time alone with each other. When they left the bathhouse hours later, Clarke pointed at the top of the library. "Are they still here?"

"Sha," Braddock said. "They leave tomorrow."

"Tell them to come for breakfast," Lexa said.

"Should we make them take it down?"

"Yes." Lexa looked at it again. "I like it, but it is not appropriate."

"Should I make a design for them to use?" Clarke teased.

"Do not encourage them, Clarke," Lexa said. They entered their house and closed the door. "It is," she paused, looking for the word.

"Juvenile, totally adorable, and completely true." Clarke supplied.

"Exactly." Lexa smiled.

100 – 100 – 100

Raven, Wick, Monty, and Miller were sitting around the table having one last drink when Bowie came into the room.

"Are you lost?" Raven asked.

"Heda and Wanheda invite you to breakfast."

"They're back? Are they all right? Where were they?"

"Be there on time," Bowie said, and left.

Raven punched Wick in the shoulder. "I told you that was a bad idea."

"Hey, it worked. They're here, aren't they?"

"You can explain it to the Commander," Monty said.

"Yeah, I was just hired help," Miller said. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Other than finding the red LEDs and suggesting the hearts," Raven answered.

"Oh, man, we are so screwed."

"On the bright side," Monty pointed out, "we'll be here for at least another day."


	39. Chapter 39

Arland woke them early to give them all time to prepare for breakfast. As a group, they were unusually subdued on the walk to the heda's house. The indifferent stares of the guards they encountered did nothing to help.

Clarke and Lexa sat at a larger table they had brought in. They were both reading, working their way through reports that arrived while they were gone, and finished what they were doing before looking at their guests.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Clarke asked.

No one answered despite Lexa's glare, which threatened slow evisceration.

"Did you think we wouldn't notice?" Clarke continued. "Whose bright idea was this?"

All four stared at their boots and missed the look Clarke and Lexa shared.

"Since none of you will own up to what you did, you'll be punished equally," Clarke said. "Sit." She went back to reading and Lexa did the same. Breakfast would arrive as soon as it was ready, and in the meantime they were enjoying a small bit of payback.

"We'll take it down," Wick said, followed by, "Ow," when Raven kicked him.

"Yes, you will," Lexa said without looking up. She and Clarke continued to read until breakfast was put on the table. They set the papers aside and started on theirs. When Lexa saw the others were just looking at their plates, she said, "Eat."

No one talked, and Clarke avoided looking at anyone so she didn't start laughing. When the plates were stacked in the middle of the table, Clarke and Lexa looked at the group again. Their eyes were still fixed on the table.

"You will remove the message," Lexa said, "and replace it with the city's name."

"Yes, Commander," Raven answered.

"When you finish, you will report to me."

"Yes, Commander."

"Go."

Clarke never saw her friends move so fast. She held her laughter until they left the building. Lexa smiled at her. "How long will we torture them?"

"Well, we can't let them leave until we see the tower lit up tonight. Confine them to their quarters tonight, and after dinner, we'll go talk to them." Clarke giggled again. "It was cute. Should we make them put it up for the bonding ceremony?"

It took Lexa several seconds to realize that Clarke was joking. "I did not know you were like this."

"Not all the time." Clarke leaned over and ran her tongue around Lexa's ear, and they both forgot how lousy they both still felt. Everything they had to do could wait.

100 – 100 -100

"What do you think they're going to do to us?" Miller asked.

"I don't even want to think about it," Monty answered.

"It won't require a lot of running or walking," Raven said.

They all busted out laughing and climbed the steps to the library.

"We'll get them down, you figure out how to rewire them," Wick said to Raven. "Miller, will you go get the rest of the LEDs? The box is by my pack."

"No problem," he answered.

"Bring me some paper and charcoal, too, please," Raven asked.

"Anything else?"

"Canteen," Monty said. "It's hot up there."

"Got it. I'll be right back."

Monty and Wick climbed onto the roof while Raven pulled another technical book from the shelf. She sat in the widow and read while she waited for Miller.

He wasn't gone long and left Raven what she needed before slowly climbing the ladder with the box of lights, wire, and tools.

It took a few minutes to work out how many lights they would need and how to space them. When Raven finished, she went to the ladder and called up. Wick came down to get the instructions. He gave her a quick kiss before heading back up. "That won't get you off the hook," she said to Wick's ass.

On the roof, he looked down at her. "Yeah, but it was worth it."

"We'll see about that," Raven answered, and went back to her book.

They were still up there working at lunch time, and Raven was about to go get something for them when Arland brought sandwiches, fruit, and drinks. "Heda didn't like it?"

"No. She's pissed and so is Clarke."

"I liked it."

"Thank you, Arland."

"Pro, Raven. I will call the others."

100 – 100 – 100

Making certain the lights were properly placed and connected to the power supply was a tedious job. Monty and Wick did the actual work while Miller handed them what they needed. It was a hot, humid day, and the intermittent breeze was welcome, but not enough to keep them cool.

When they finished, they returned to their rooms. Bowie waited for them. "Heda says you are not to leave your quarters. She and Skai Heda will see you when they have time."

Except for Raven, they were too hot and tired to care much. They all took cool baths. Miller and Wick went first. When they were clean and dressed, they all re-packed their gear in the hope they would be allowed to head home the next day.

After that, Wick dug through the box and they made a few more lights to give Clarke and Lexa in the hope they would be merciful.

100 – 100 – 100

"You are still feverish," Lexa said.

"Mmm, you too," Clarke answered. "We should probably see the healers."

"I don't like the willow bark tea," Lexa protested.

"I don't like it when you're sick." Clarke kissed her quickly and got out of bed to get water for both of them. "I'll ask if there's something else."

Lexa watched her walk across the room. The view was lovely, even if Clarke was still too thin. "Thank you."

Clarke brought the pitcher and filled a mug. Lexa drank while Clarke got back in bed. Lexa filled the mug and gave it to Clarke. They both drank another and laid down again. After a few kisses, Clarke pulled the sheet to their shoulders and snuggled against Lexa. "You wore me out."

100 – 100 – 100

When they got up, Clarke insisted they see a healer, so they walked there with Lang and Roosevelt, who waited outside. An hour later, they came out. Lexa was still making a face about the decoction. Clarke agreed, but told her, "You didn't want the willow bark tea."

"Next time, I will take it," Lexa said.

"Let's go to the market. Maybe there will be some honey cakes."

Lexa quickly agreed, and they strolled through town. Everyone was more settled today, although they received many greetings. When they reached the vendor Clarke sought, there were no more honey cakes, but there were small candies of crystallized honey, and they each accepted two. The vendor promised to save honey cakes for them the next day, and Lexa told Roosevelt to remind her to get them.

He laughed. "Skai Heda will remind you, Heda."

"So will you. Honey cakes are important to Skai Heda."

"Sha," he answered, and planned to get here early to buy honey cakes for them. The four of them determined that if they ever traveled by ship again, both women would have safety ropes to prevent a repeat of their recent trip, no matter how they complained.

Truxton hailed them on their way back. "Heda, good to see you safe."

"Thank you."

"Skai Heda, your friends came to see me. Mochof."

"Do I owe you anything?"

"No, they paid well."

"What did they trade?"

"Come see."

They followed him into the shop and he demonstrated one of the lights. "My wife put them in the children's room. Safer than candles."

"That's good. I'm glad they brought you something helpful."

"Thank you for showing us," Lexa said. "Leida."

In the street, she said to Clarke, "I hope they have some for us."

"I'm pretty sure they'll give us some to make their punishment lenient."

"They need to teach someone to make them and set up a booth here."

"Sha, I'll talk to them about it when we finish with them."

Lexa gave Clarke a sneaky smile, and Clarke smirked back. There would probably be payback somewhere down the line, but she didn't care.

100 – 100 – 100

Shad was nervous when dinner started. She didn't know why she was invited, and although Cap Jonah reassured her there was no problem, she couldn't help but worry. Clarke picked up on her nervousness and spoke to her while Jonah and Lexa reminisced.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked.

"I'm not important. Why did you ask for me?"

"You are very important. You took wonderful care of us. Cap told Lexa you were the one who noticed we were missing."

"Sha. It was time for the seasickness remedy."

"I know you took good care of our guards, too."

Shad smiled. "They were more green than you."

"Wish I saw that," Clarke said.

"They were very sad and spent days looking through spyglass."

"I'm sorry we put you through that."

"I'm glad you made it home. How did you do that?"

"We didn't give up." Clarke looked across the room at Lexa, laughing with her friend, and smiled. "Come and have some wine. Food will be here soon."

100 – 100 – 100

They lingered a while over dinner, which ended with cool tea and bowls of seasonal berries. Jonah and Lexa exchanged quiet goodbyes, and Clarke honestly said to both Jonah and Shad, "May we meet again."

A few minutes after their guests left, they went outside and looked up. The tower was lit as Lexa ordered, and looked better than she thought it would.

"Ready to torture my friends some more?" Clarke asked.

"Not too much. We want those lights, remember?"

"I bet they offer them before we say anything."

"What is the wager?"

Clarke blushed for a few seconds, then whispered something in Lexa's ear.

"I accept," Lexa said. "Let's see them now."

100 – 100 – 100

The four of them hurried to their feet when Clarke and Lexa entered the common room.

"It looks much better," Lexa said. "Explain again the purpose of the tower."

"OK," Raven said, "but before we do that, we have something to show you."

"By all means."

Raven demonstrated one of the lights and explained how it worked. Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"We have some here for you."

Lexa turned to Clarke. "Looks like you win the wager."

"What wager?" Monty asked.

"It is between Clarke and I."

"What are you going to do to us?" Miller asked Clarke.

"Send you home."

Raven figured it out first. "You played us," she said to Clarke.

Clarke laughed, and Lexa smiled smugly.

"That was really mean."

"And putting our initials and hearts all over the tower wasn't?"

"No. It was sweet."

"It kinda was," Clarke conceded, "but you can't do that stuff. This is Lexa's capital."

"Yeah, yeah, dignity and decorum."

"Exactly."

Raven looked at Lexa. "I'm sorry, Commander. It was inappropriate."

"Your apology is accepted, Raven kom Skaikru."

"So you're not going to punish us?" Wick asked.

"No, Wick, we're not going to punish you," Clarke answered. "These lights are awesome, and when you get done brightening TonDC, getting them to healers is your priority. We'll let Mom and Nyko know so you can get a few minutes with them to show how it works. Send two with every healer they train."

"Will do."

"When that is done, you should train people to build them and set up a stall in Polis. Skaikru will benefit greatly from trading these lights," Lexa added.

"Thank you, Commander."

Clarke hugged Raven. "Have a safe trip back."

"I wanna talk to you."

"OK," Clarke said.

Raven led her to her room and they sat on the bed.

"I went to your cave."

"Yeah, I got your note."

"Clarke, that's, what you did, it's amazing."

Clarke looked at the floor. "Thanks."

"Do you want us to close it up?"

"I don't know. I didn't really mean for anyone to see it, but you guys pissed me off so much."

"People are lining up before dawn every day to get a chance to look."

"Fuck," Clarke said, and called for Lexa.

"Is there a problem, Clarke?"

"Raven, tell her what you just said."

"About the cave? People are lining up before dawn every day to get a chance to look."

"Why?"

"Have you seen it?"

"Sha."

"Then you know why, Commander."

"Klark, what do you wish to do?"

"I don't know."

"Your mom freaked out. She was on the ground, and Octavia was trying to take care of her because Lincoln took one look and turned his back. I don't know what was going on with him. He just stared, Clarke, didn't say anything, didn't even look at Octavia. Bellamy went in first," Raven said. "He ran out and puked his guts out. I went in, and when I came out, Bell was crying. I was crying, and we sat in the dirt and cried together, and Octavia joined us after she went in."

Lexa sat beside Clarke on the bed and held her hand.

"You should have told us, Clarke."

"I couldn't."

"Don't do that again, please. Please. Don't run away. We could have managed together."

"No, I couldn't. You were so messed up and mad and it was my fault."

"It was mine, too," Lexa reminded her.

"Nobody blamed you."

"I blamed me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you felt like that."

"What did my mom say?"

"I don't know. I didn't see her until we all went in again, together. And then we went to the tiny village and gave their leader the radio and he told Lincoln that their hunters saw it and everyone there saw it, and they told a bunch of people, and it was already out of control by the time we got home."

* * *

Leida = Bye


	40. Chapter 40

"For what it's worth," Raven said, "I think the more people who see it, the better."

"Why?" Clarke asked.

"No offense, Commander, but you guys glorify war, and the way Clarke drew those fights show what it's really like."

"I feel like I opened Pandora's box."

"Yeah, Clarke, but the last thing to come out of it was hope."

"There's no hope in there, Raven."

"There is. It's your hope for a better future, that all of that can be left behind, that we, all of us, can do better."

"She is right, Klark," Lexa said quietly.

"I don't know what to say," Clarke said after a long silence. She stood up. "Have a safe trip home."

Lexa nodded at Raven before following Clarke from the room. They left without saying anything to the guys.

100 – 100 – 100

On the way home, Raven detoured to the cave. She wanted Wick, Monty, and Miller to see it. Whey they asked where she was taking them, Raven said, "Trust me."

Wick went through alone. He hadn't been part of much of it, but Clarke's drawings affected him more than he anticipated. Monty and Miller lingered before the portraits of their friends and the people who helped them in Mount Weather. The other drawings reminded them of images from old history books, but were more alive than the grainy photos of wars long past.

They didn't talk much after seeing all of it. Raven declined to go in a third time. She waited for them near the entrance, contemplating the words Clarke wrote there and her image of Lexa.

100 – 100 – 100

One of the first orders Lexa gave when they got back was for groups of warriors to scour the alliance lands for other pieces of the fallen Ark. She wished they had radios to give them, but settled for ensuring that each group knew where the nearest working radio was so a rider could return to send a message.

After that, she and Clarke settled in a routine. Neither of them felt well. Their fevers persisted, and they ignored them and other symptoms. They both trained every day. Once a week, Lexa sparred with Clarke to assess her skills and suggest areas that needed improvement. Clarke filled the largest empty wall in Lexa's house with the view of earth from the Ark. She took some liberties, like including the sun, moon, and a few stars, but most of the wall showed Earth in swirls of blue, green, brown, and white. When she started working on it, she wanted to be alone. When she changed her mind, Lexa had a table and two comfortable chairs brought in. She read while Clarke painted, and on rainy days spent hours looking between her reading material and Clarke.

There were meetings and other administrative work required by Lexa's position, but with everyone at peace, they required little of Lexa's time once she cleared the backlog. It was a relief to know she could leave occasionally. It meant that she and Clarke could take time after each ceremony. It also meant they could travel. Lexa looked forward to showing Clarke all her lands held.

When Clarke finished the mural, she started sketching things she remembered from their trip. She knew she would never be satisfied with some drawings because they couldn't capture they way things felt. She tried, though, and sometimes filled the pages with color. Some of it was therapy, like her drawings of the feast at Shopton and its aftermath, the young woman's body on the pole, Lexa's concerned face, the relief on Lang's the first time she spoke to him after waking.

Others were much happier: The fat ponies that carried them to the ocean, the full moon rising from the sea, Lexa in the moonlight. She sketched Cap Jonah and Shad, the ship they boarded, the sailors working to get them underway, and the red cliffs topped by green trees in the distance. She drew a length of the ocean shore, plants and flowers they encountered, blackberries and the sunrise.

Lexa was quiet when Clarke worked. She was simultaneously delighted and relieved that Clarke made no effort to leave. When she wanted time away from Polis, she went with one of her guards to the beach, or asked Lexa to ride with her.

After a month of feeling low grade lousy no matter what the healers, did, they decided to go to TonDC. They needed to speak with everyone about whether Skaikru would remain on its own or be incorporated into Trikru, and while they were there Abby could examine them.

They set out with only their guards, and didn't tell anyone that they were coming. This time, Clarke was prepared for the excited greeting they received, and when it started to feel like too much, she moved closer to Lexa so their shoulders and hands brushed against each other with every step. This time, Lexa smiled and took Clarke's hand. This time, Clarke followed her to the mess hall. This time, she smiled at Bellamy and hugged him first.

They stayed in the mess hall for hours, enjoying the impromptu party that spilled outside. Clarke's friends came, spent a few minutes beside her, and left so another could see her. She stayed next to Lexa, who chatted with her friends. It was nice to be Clarke and Lexa again, and not just the titles that kept everyone away.

Lexa stopped talking when Clarke put her head on her shoulder. "Tired?"

"Sha."

"Reshop," Lexa told Indra, and she and Clarke began to make their way through the crowd. Bowie trailed them.

100 – 100 – 100

Abby sat at their table to eat her breakfast. "Good morning Clarke. Good morning, Lexa."

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Dr. Griffin."

"You can call me Abby, Lexa. I'd like to talk to both of you alone when you have time."

"We were coming to see you after breakfast anyway."

"Something wrong?"

"It can wait until we've eaten," Clarke answered.

"Hey, Princess," Bellamy greeted her as he sat next to Abby. "Commander. Hi, Abby."

"How's your arm, Bellamy?"

"It's good."

"What did you do?"

"Cut myself on some metal. It's no big. Good as new." He displayed the pink scar. "There's some stuff we want to show you guys."

"We will make time," Lexa assured him.

"Good." He tucked into his breakfast while the others finished theirs.

"See you later, Bellamy," Clarke said, and she and Lexa followed Abby out.

No one spoke until they were all seated in Abby's office. Abby started with Clarke. "You got my note?"

"Yes."

"I meant it, Clarke. I mean it. I'm so sorry. I made so many mistakes. I didn't listen, and I didn't want to see or understand what you were doing. And then Octavia made me go in there." She stopped for a few seconds to get her emotions under control. "I'm sorry, honey."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Lexa, I owe you an apology, too. I was rude and unfairly judged and accused you, and I'm sorry. Thank you for taking care of Clarke."

"I will always take care of Klark."

"I know. I appreciate it. Like I said, I'm sorry for how I treated you. We both want what's best for Clarke, and it took a lot for me to see that it's you."

"We will start with a," Lexa paused, trying to think of the words.

"Clean slate," Clarke supplied.

"Sha, a clean slate, from today. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Now, you said you wanted to see me."

"We've been kinda sick for a few weeks."

"Kinda sick how, and why haven't you seen a healer before?"

"Fevers, body aches, fatigue," Clarke answered, "and we have. Nothing they've tried makes any difference."

"Medbay," Abby said, and pointed at her office door.

Clarke and Lexa sat side by side on an exam table. Abby moved from one to the other while Jackson stood to the side writing down the information Abby gathered. After examining them, she said, "I need a blood sample from both of you."

Lexa pulled a dagger from her boot.

"No, not like that. Just give me a minute to get what I need."

When Abby left, Clarke lightly elbowed Lexa. "You did that on purpose."

"Sha," Lexa smirked and put the dagger back.

Jackson cleared his throat to smother a chuckle, and gave Lexa a thumbs up when she looked at him. "It was funny," he told Clarke.

"It was," she agreed, and they all looked innocent when they heard Abby coming back.

She had a tray, and set it beside Lexa. Abby picked up the biggest needle on it and smiled at Lexa. "Not so funny now, is it?"

Clarke bit her lip and Jackson left the room. Lexa took a deep breath and extended her arm. Clarke held her hand while Abby prepared for the blood draw. Lexa didn't watch, so she didn't see Abby put the large gauge needle back on the tray and pick up a smaller one. She took three tubes of blood from Lexa. When she finished, she asked, "Is your blood always this color?"

"Sha. Night blood. All potential hedas have it." Lexa kept her hand on her shoulder as Abby instructed, and waited for her to finish with Clarke.

She put a bandage over both of the draw sites and sent them on their way. "I'll let you know as soon as I find something."

"Thanks, Mom. See you later."

"Mochof," Lexa said.

They went to the meeting room, hoping to find Marcus there. He was happy to see both of them, sincere in his welcome and interested in their answers. They chatted for a few minutes before getting down to business.

He handed them a binder full of the information he gathered from beginning the survey. Things he thought particularly helpful or interesting were flagged. Lexa flipped through it, Clarke sitting close so she could see it, too.

"Can we keep this?" Clarke asked. "That's a lot of information."

"Of course."

"We will talk about this more after we review it," Lexa promised. "Right now, we have another issue to discuss."

"Oh?"

"Skaikru was supposed to join the Alliance as the 13th clan at midwinter, but Azgeda interrupted. Clarke and I have been debating since, and she suggested we let Skaikru decide whether they wish to be the 12th clan or become part of Trigedakru."

"There are good arguments for both."

"Sha. There are groups looking now for any other parts of the Ark that fell to Earth in case there are other Skaikru. If that is the case, you may wish to reconcile with them and stay as your own people. If not, Trikru will welcome you. Either way, we would like a decision soon. Other things depend on it."

"Like when you hold your bonding ceremony."

"Sha."

"What date did you get in the pool, Marcus?" Clarke asked.

"In the interest of peace with your mother, I didn't join the pool. However, consensus is no later than midwinter."

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Enter," Lexa called.

Wick opened the door. "Hey, Clarke, Commander. Raven sent me. One of your scout parties found something and they want to talk to you."

"Marcus, we will resume this shortly, if you are amenable."

"Whenever you're ready," he answered.

"Didn't think I'd see you guys so soon," Wick said while they walked to the radio room adjacent to Raven's workshop.

"Some things came up," Clarke said.

"We've been making lights whenever we have time."

"Good," Lexa answered.

"We gave 100 to your mom, Clarke."

"Good. I'm sure the healers they're training can use them."

The radio room was too small for all of them, so Wick left them with Raven and went back to the workshop.

"I don't know what's going on. He won't slow down enough for me to understand him."

"Who is it?"

"I don't have any idea," Raven said, and handed the microphone to Lexa. "Press the red button to talk and let it go when you stop."

"Who is this?"

"Pratt kom Trikru," he answered, and started speaking rapidly in Trigedasleng.

Raven looked at them and shrugged her shoulders, but both Lexa and Clarke were intently listening. In the background, they heard gunshots.

"Leave there now," Lexa ordered. "Others will arrive soon."

"It is shameful to retreat."

"I am Heda, and you will do as I say," Lexa barked.

There was no answer. Lexa almost threw the microphone at Raven and she and Clarke hurried away. Roosevelt saw them moving quickly through the encampment and jogged over to them. "Problem?"

"Sha. Get the others, Indra, and as many warriors as you can find."

He took off without answering. Clarke saw Bellamy in the distance and shouted to him. He stopped what he was doing and hurried toward them. "What's wrong?"

"Get some guards and meet us at the stable. Get Jackson or Nyko, too."

"Weapons?"

"And armor."


	41. Chapter 41

Within an hour, Clarke and Lexa were leading a large mounted group toward the scout group's last reported location. The gunshots made them both uneasy. Gunshots meant there were other Ark survivors. Clarke hoped none of the Trikru scouts had been killed. Lexa's face was set. While she and Clarke waited for everyone, she put on their warpaint. All of the Trikru warriors had theirs on by the time they departed. There weren't enough horses to go around, so some rode double and others jogged beside them.

Clarke was surprised at how close this piece of the Ark was. It was just inside what had been the Azgeda border. She and Lexa had been talking while they rode, and while Lexa didn't like the plan Clarke proposed, she had nothing better to offer.

Lexa and the warriors stayed far enough back to be safe from indiscriminate shots. Clarke, Marcus and Bellamy rode up. The white sheet was tied to two limbs. Bellamy and Marcus held them up while they cautiously approached.

They stopped a hundred feet away and waited. Eventually, three armed people came out of the remnants of the station, and stopped 50 feet from the entrance and Clarke and Bellamy.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Clarke Griffin, this is Bellamy Blake and Marcus Kane. We heard you were here and came to see if you need help."

"Kane?" the man in the center asked.

Marcus smiled at him. "Pike, I am so glad to see you. How many are with you?"

"Less then we landed with. Fucking Grounders killed them."

"When was the last time you saw a Grounder, before today?" Clarke asked him.

"Not long enough," Pike answered grimly. "We caught one of the bastards."

"I understand you had a difficult time when you landed, but things are different now."

"You don't understand a damn thing, little girl."

"Don't talk to Clarke like that," Bellamy warned him.

"It's all right, Bellamy, he doesn't understand." Clarke looked at Pike. "We're going to get off our horses and walk closer so we don't have to shout at each other, ok?"

"Yeah."

The horses followed them as Clarke moved within 10 feet of them. Clarke looked at the people with Pike. "You're Farm Station, right?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Would you mind introducing yourselves?"

"Charles Pike," their leader said.

"Hannah Green," the woman to Pike's right answered.

"Jason Fox."

"You're Monty's mom, right?"

"Yes. Is Monty? Is he alive?"

"He is. He's well. He's been a huge help."

"My kid?"

"Sorry, Mr. Fox," Bellamy said. "She's buried her with the rest of our friends."

"Fucking Grounders."

"I need you all to listen to me, please," Clarke said. "You landed in the Ice Nation's territory. The Ice Nation no longer exists because they refused to abide by the rules governing the coalition of clans. That's why I asked how long it had been since you saw anyone, because they were wiped out in a war before winter truly started."

"How the hell do you know?"

"I was there. There is no Ice Nation. We can show you the satellite maps. The scouts you attacked today were sent at my request to find whether anyone else from the Ark survived."

"Scouts," Pike scoffed.

"Did they attack you? Were they hostile?"

"They came onto our land."

"This is not your land."

"Our people died for it. It's ours."

"We have a treaty with Trikru. These are their lands. I'll talk to their heda, and I'm certain we can work something out, but you can't just start shooting at people."

"Pike, things are not like you imagine," Marcus intervened. "You'll see that if you talk to Clarke and the Commander. We don't want any deaths. I'm sure you don't want any more deaths."

Pike looked at all of them. "We're starving. Power's breaking down."

"We can feed your people. If you'll come with us now, we'll make sure everyone eats tonight."

"I'll go, but one of you has to stay."

"I'll stay, Clarke," Bellamy offered.

"Acceptable?" Kane asked.

Pike nodded.

"You ride behind Marcus, and Bellamy will tie his horse near the ship, ok?"

"Yes." Pike walked toward them. Bellamy handed Clarke the limb holding the sheet and she began rolling it up. Marcus held on to his side until she finished.

"Bellamy, can you hang onto this, please?"

"No problem, Clarke."

Pike turned and faced his people. "If I'm not back by dark, you know what to do."

"Bellamy has a radio, so if we're going to be late, Pike will notify you that way."

"Fine."

Marcus helped Pike mount behind him, and he and Clarke turned the horses toward the camp.

"How many are with you?"

"There's 38 of us left. A lot of us survived the landing, but the ones the Grounders didn't kill died during winter."

"I wish we'd thought to look for you before," Clarke said. "When we get to camp, I'm going to ask you to surrender your weapon before we enter the commander's tent. I'll leave my weapons outside, and so will Marcus. I'll ask the commander to do the same. We just want to talk."

"I don't feel safe surrounded by all those savages."

"They aren't savages," Marcus said. "Putting your weapon aside is a show of good faith on your part that you'll listen. That's all we're asking you to do."

When they reached the warriors, the camp was still being set up. Lexa's tent was up, and a healer's tent, and others were being raised. Clarke's guards were waiting and took the horses. "We'll need them again in a few hours," Clarke told Braddock.

"Sha, Skai Heda."

Clarke led them to the center of camp and asked them to wait outside Lexa's tent for a few moments.

"Are you well?"

"I'm fine, Lexa. I brought their leader back with me. Before he comes in here, I'd like you to come outside and remove your visible weapons. Marcus and I will take ours off, too, so Pike feels comfortable leaving his."

"I do not like this, Klark."

"I know. It's just so we can talk. Roosevelt and Bowie are right outside. Everything will be fine. I told him we would feed them. There are 38 of them up there. Will you send some hunters out?"

"Sha."

"Mochof." Clarke moved close and kissed her briefly, then left the tent.

Lexa followed her out and removed her sword and dagger. She handed them to Bowie, who looked at her with concern. When Clarke and Marcus handed him their weapons, as well, he understood. Pike reluctantly handed over a rifle and pistol.

In the tent, Pike and Marcus sat in the chairs at the table. Lexa dragged a trunk over for she and Clarke to share.

"Charles Pike, this is Lexa kom Trikru, Heda of the Armies of the Alliance of 12 Clans. Heda, this is Charles Pike, leader of the Farm Station section of the Ark," Clarke began. "Farm Station landed in Azgeda lands, and their warriors repeatedly attacked. Azgeda killed many of their people."

"I am sorry for your loss," Lexa said. "Azgeda no longer trouble anyone. Skai Heda said your people are hungry. I have sent hunters, and you will return with meat."

"Who is Skai Heda?"

Clarke raised her hand while Marcus explained, "It is Clarke's title as our leader."

"You're the leader of the Ark people on the ground? What happened to Chancellor Jaha? Why aren't you chancellor, Kane?"

"Things are different here. But we have a thriving community. Heda's people have helped us immeasurably, and we are building a town together."

"I doubt that."

"We have no reason to lie to you. There is peace. No one's hungry. We are learning from each other."

"Then why did you bring an army?"

Lexa laughed. "This is not an army."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No one has threatened anyone. We seek other Ark survivors because Skai Heda wishes it. You should be reunited with your people."

"My people are at Farm Station."

"Sky People should be together," Lexa repeated.

"You're not going to put us in jail."

Lexa turned to Clarke and asked in Trigedasleng, "What is is problem?"

"He met Azgeda first," Clarke answered in English. She looked at Pike. "I'd like to suggest something."

"Go ahead."

"I'd like you to come to TonDC and see what's being built. Bellamy can stay with your people while you come with us. You can decide after seeing it what you want to do. It's too late to leave tonight, but we can go in the morning and return by the end of the day. In exchange, I ask that you release the Trikru in your custody."

"Kane stays with the boy and Hannah comes with me. We'll let the Grounder go when we return."

"I want to talk to him and make sure he's being treated fairly."

"I suspect we have different ideas of how to fairly treat Grounders, Miss Griffin, but you can see him."

"Thank you. Is there anything you want to ask us?"

"No. I'd like to go back to my people now."

"Ok. Do you have any urgent needs beside food? Is anyone ill or injured?"

"We need firewood."

"Heda, can we help them with that?"

"Sha. I will send firewood with the meat."

"Mochof."

Lexa nodded at Clarke. "I'd like a moment before you leave."

"Of course."

Kane took the hint and stood up. "Come, Charles. We'll wait outside."

As soon as they left, Lexa said to Clarke. "I do not like him."

"Once he sees how everything is at TonDC, he'll settle down."

"We'll see. Be careful."

"We'll be back soon."

They didn't talk on the ride back to Farm Station. When Clarke got off her horse, she went through her saddlebag and pulled out a medkit. Bellamy took the reins of the other horses. He stood outside while they were gone, but a few people had come out to talk to him.

Farm Station was a shambles. It hadn't held up as well as the other part of the Ark had, but Clarke had no doubt Raven and Wick would be thrilled for the opportunity to go through it and remove the electronics and power sources.

Clarke recognized the Trikru scout. She knelt beside him. "Heya, Tyson."

"Skai Heda, what are you doing here?"

"English," the Farm Station guard barked.

"I'm checking on you. You won't be here much longer." Clarke looked carefully at his face. He obviously suffered a beating. "How do you feel?"

"I am strong, Skai Heda."

"I know, Tyson. Did you get shot or stabbed?"

"No. I told them nothing."

Clarke nodded. "You'll stay here tonight and tomorrow, and tomorrow night, you will return with me to our people. Can you hold on until then?"

"Sha, Skai Heda."

"Thank you, Tyson. I will let Heda know you are strong."

He nodded and Clarke stood. She was fuming. They beat him because of their prejudice. Tyson was very young. He knew nothing beyond his assignment. Before she left, she made Pike promise that Tyson would be left alone, except for being given food and drink.

On the ride back to camp, Marcus and Clarke compared notes. Farm Station and its people were in terrible condition. They wouldn't even look at them, much less speak to Marcus or Clarke. Pike and his supporters looked relatively well fed compared to the others.

Lexa kept her word, and to make sure there were no problems, Bellamy and Marcus accompanied the warriors who carried meat and firewood to Farm Station early in the evening. Marcus doubted that everyone would be fed, although there was more than enough food.


	42. Chapter 42

Marcus ate dinner with Lexa and Clarke.

"You are willing to stay with them tomorrow?"

"Yes, Commander. I know some of them from before. They'll talk to me."

"I do not like the idea of letting them see what we have."

"Lexa, they aren't much of a threat. Our guards will be with us."

"He does not worry me. I do not like him, but even if he is not honorable, I can protect you."

"I know you will."

Bowie stuck his head in the tent. "Heda, the guards have someone to see you."

"Let them come."

Bowie held open the tent, and one thin female sky person entered.

Marcus stood up. "Hello. Who are you?"

"I want to come with you."

"Come with us?"

"Wherever you're going, I want to come."

Clarke got up from her chair and went to the woman. She brought her back to the chair. "Eat. Drink. Then we'll talk." Clarke went to the entrance and was about to ask for more food when she saw two more sky people being led toward the tent. She walked out to meet them.

"Hi, I'm Clarke."

"I know," the younger answered.

"Josh?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon, let's get you something to eat." Lang stepped up beside Clarke, and she gave him instructions. Before he led the new arrivals away, Clarke asked, "Is anyone else coming?"

"Probably," Josh answered.

When she got back to the tent, Marcus was gently questioning their guest. Clarke waved for Lexa to come outside.

"Farm Station people are sneaking out and coming here. I just sent two off with Lang. What do you want to do with others?"

"We will feed them and find a place for them to sleep."

"I think it's best if Pike doesn't see them."

"Sha." Lexa raised her voice slightly and called for Indra. When she came, Lexa told her to set up some space for the refugees and to make sure they were fed. If any needed medical care, they were to see Nyko. They discussed where to set them up, and once that was settled, Lexa sent Bowie to let the perimeter guards know.

When Bowie returned, Marcus, Lexa, and Clarke were standing outside the tent with the first sky person to ask for sanctuary, and he escorted her to where the others were staying.

"I think it's safe to say there's a problem in there," Marcus said.

"See what you can find out tomorrow," Clarke asked. "We'll be getting an early start, so get some rest."

100 – 100 – 100

Early in the morning, Clarke, Lexa, Bellamy, Marcus, Roosevelt, and Lang rode to Farm Station. Bellamy and Marcus rode double behind Roosevelt and Lang. Bellamy and Marcus dismounted and walked toward the entrance. Pike and Hannah Green came out, and waved Bellamy and Marcus to the entrance. They spoke for a moment before Hannah and Pike began walking toward Clarke and Lexa.

Roosevelt and Lang helped them get on the horses and they set off for TonDC. Clarke and Lexa talked quietly to each other, but neither Pike nor Hannah said anything. They reached TonDC a few hours later and stopped at the stable. Clarke radioed Raven the night before to have Monty meet them in the mess hall, and that was the first place they went.

Their guests' heads swiveled as they walked through the village. Everyone continued to work, although they greeted Clarke and Lexa. Wick waited in the cafeteria with Monty. They were talking and didn't look up right away, but when Monty did, he jumped out of his seat and ran to his mother.

Clarke turned to Pike. "If it's all right with you, we'll leave them here and come back in a bit after they've had a chance to catch up."

"Hannah," Pike called, and she looked over her shoulder at him. "I'll be back later. Stay here with your boy."

She nodded and hugged Monty again. They sat down to talk. Wick went and got water for both of them before heading back to his workshop.

Clarke and Lexa took Pike into the Ark. Abby waited in the Medbay. "Charles, it's so good to see you."

"You, too, Chancellor."

"I'm just Dr. Griffin now. Do you need anything from me?"

"I'd like to talk to you without them, if you don't mind."

"Clarke, Raven wanted to talk to to you. I'll bring Charles to you when we're done here, if that's all right."

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other. "The commander will wait outside, if that's ok."

"That's fine," Abby said.

Clarke and Lexa left the Medbay. "I do not trust him," Lexa repeated.

"I know. I'm going to see whether Raven actually wanted anything. I'll be back."

Lexa nodded.

In her office, Abby and Pike sat down. "You're living with those savages," he said.

"They are not savages, Charles."

"They slaughtered a third of us in the first two weeks."

"Where you landed belonged to another clan. They started a war and were destroyed by the other clans."

"What stops them from doing the same to you or me?"

"We have an agreement. Their commander is honorable. She's a reasonable woman. A year ago, I would have agreed with you. This year, after surviving what we have, and surviving only with their help, I can't."

"Help," he said contemptuously.

"Yes, help. They helped us and taught us the skills to survive. You were here through winter. We didn't lose anyone because we had warm shelters and a stockpile of food. Their healers taught me how to fight the usual winter illnesses."

"What does it cost? Your weapons?"

"We teach them, they teach us, we protect each other. How many are with you?"

"Thirty-eight of us survived the Grounders and winter."

"We have room for you here."

"I will never join these savages."

"Take a walk with me before you decide," Abby said.

Lexa waited at the door, and Abby told her, "We're going for a walk. We'll meet you and Clarke for lunch, if that's all right."

"That is acceptable." Lexa left the Ark ahead of them and went to find Clarke.

She was with Raven, talking to Indra about the Farm Station refugees. Ten snuck out overnight, and three more made it since Clarke and Lexa left. Indra found their missing scouts except for Tyson. Two of them had gunshot wounds. One was being carried to TonDC for Abby's help.

"We'll be back before nightfall," Clarke told Indra. "Keep doing what you've been doing."

100 – 100 – 100

Pike asked questions all during the walk around the village. Most of them were intended to get Abby to agree with his assessment of Trikru. What she showed him instead were the people working together. From vegetable patches to the training area through the neat rows of homes, Skaikru and Trikru worked together. It made him angry, and he did a poor job hiding it.

When they went to the mess hall for lunch, he got the best view of the integration of their cultures. Around them, the cafeteria was loud with multiple conversations in English, Trigedasleng, or a mix of the two. The table where Clarke, Lexa, Abby, and Pike sat was nearly silent. When he finished eating, he told them, "I'm ready to head back."

"Fine," Lexa said.

Pike went to the table where Monty and his mother sat with Monty's friends. "Hannah, it's time to go."

"I'm not going back," she said.

"I wasn't asking."

"I'm staying here with my son, Charles."

Clarke came over. "If she wants to go back later, we'll make sure she gets there safely."

"Hannah," Pike barked.

She ignored him, and Clarke said, "Let's get out of here."

He turned on her. "You've done more than enough."

"Do not speak to Klark in that tone," Lexa told him.

"It's ok, Lexa." Clarke fixed her attention on Pike. "It's a lot to take in. You said you want to return to your people, so let's do that. Like I said, if Mrs. Green wants to come back later, we'll make sure she gets there, but she hasn't seen her son in almost two years. Let them have some time together."

"Fine," he snapped, and strode out of the mess. Clarke and Lexa followed him. Their guards were waiting outside, and trailed them to the stable.

Pike rode behind Roosevelt. Again, he didn't talk, but all of them felt his anger.

He got off the horse without any help when they reached Farm Station.

"Thank you for visiting," Clarke said. "We would like all of you to join us in TonDC."

"Never gonna happen."

"We'll be there if you change your mind. Please send Bellamy, Marcus, and Tyson out."

"That's not gonna happen, either."

"We had an agreement," Lexa told him.

"The agreement was two of us for two of yours."

"Send them out," Lexa ordered.

Clarke held out her hand and a radio was passed to her. "Bellamy, it's time for you and Marcus to come home. Bring Tyson with you."

"We're locked up," Bellamy answered.

"We'll get you out," Clarke promised, and handed the radio back to Lang. "This is the last time we're going to ask nicely. Return our people."

"Float yourself," Pike answered, went inside, and ordered the gate closed behind him.

"Branwada," Lexa growled.

"Back to camp," Clarke said.

100 – 100 – 100

"I want to talk to the people who've come out of there before we do anything," Clarke said.

Lexa thought it pointless, but followed her anyway.

Josh got up when he saw Clarke approach. "Hey, Clarke."

"Hi, Josh. We have some questions, if you guys don't mind."

"No problem." He waved one of his friends over. "You remember Bryan."

"Bryan, Nathan is gonna be so glad to see you."

"He's alive?"

"He is."

Bryan hugged Clarke. "That's the best news I've had since we landed."

She hugged him back. "We need to ask you guys some questions, ok?"

"Yes, anything," Bryan said, and backed up.

"What's going on in there? How many of you are in there? How many weapons and how much ammunition do you have?"

"There's 19 left inside. Three of them would have come out, but they're too sick. We were starving, Clarke," Josh said. "If you didn't agree with Pike, you got one small meal every other day."

"Can't you grow food in there?"

"The power system failed."

"How many guns?" Lexa asked.

"There's a lot of guns, but not much ammunition."

"How many will fight?"

"Maybe 10."

"How did you sneak out?"

"They only keep guards at the gate. There's a loose piece of metal on the fence in the back. We just swung it out of the way."

"Can we get in that way?" Lexa continued.

"Yeah, as long as you're quiet."

She looked at Clarke. "The moon is dark tonight."

Clarke nodded and looked at her friends. "You guys are coming back to TonDC with us. Monty's mom stayed there with him. Pike didn't like that."

"I bet," Bryan said. "She's his second in command."

"Tell us about the others who will fight," Lexa asked.

Josh and Bryan spent the next few minutes describing the people inside.

"You," Lexa pointed at Josh, "come with us." She looked at Bryan. "Thank you for your help."

"He'll be back soon," Clarke told Bryan. She looked at Lexa. "I'll be there after I see who all's here."

"Do not be long. We must plan."

Clarke nodded, and Lexa walked toward her camp. After a few steps, she slowed so Josh could keep up with her. Roosevelt followed silently. Lang kept an eye on Clarke as she went from tent to tent. It took her about 20 minutes to count heads and speak briefly with everyone.


	43. Chapter 43

While she walked back to their tent, she concluded that Pike had to die. On the Ark, he would have been floated. She would make her case to Lexa for he and his ringleaders to be captured, but suspected she would lose that discussion.

Josh drew plans showing the weak spot in the fence and two entrances to the space station. He marked the locations of sleeping areas and who was in them; where Marcus, Bellamy, and Tyson were held; and where the armory was.

When he finished, Lexa thanked him and had Roosevelt take him back to his people. She called for Indra to join them. When they started planning, Clarke asked them to spare as many as they could so they could be punished.

"No," Lexa said. "We do not have resources to keep them locked away."

"I don't want them locked away, Lexa. I want them executed."

"Then we will kill them tonight. Your friend told me more on our walk here. That man deserves no mercy, Klark. He is much like Nia."

Clarke nodded.

"We will wait until late and go in through the back. We will be quick and silent. Pike's people stay together. The others are not near them. We are interested only in Pike and his followers."

Indra nodded.

"When they are taken care of, we will free our people and aid the others. Archers will take out the guards on the gate. There are only eight others to be concerned with. How many warriors do you need, Indra?"

"Four archers and a dozen others."

"Choose them. Give them instructions. When you are finished, open the gate."

"Sha, Heda."

100 – 100 – 100

Lexa was much calmer than Clarke, who paced the length of their tent. After several minutes, Lexa interrupted her. "There is no reason to be anxious."

"I'm worried about our friends."

"They will be back with us in a few hours." Lexa intercepted Clarke. "Come with me."

Lexa led her just past the edge of camp, and they sat together in a clearing. "Look at the sky."

"It looks different from down here."

"The stars tell stories."

"My dad used to read to me about them when I was little. The stories were mostly from Greek and Roman legends."

"They still are." Lexa took Clarke's hand. "Extend your finger with mine." When Clarke did, Lexa began tracing the constellations.

They stayed out there for hours, sharing the stories they knew, until Bowie told them the gate had been raised. They got up and quickly walked there. Indra waited. On his knees in front of her, Pike was bound and gagged.

"Why is he here?" Clarke asked.

"You said you wish to execute him," Lexa answered.

"Where's Tyson? Bellamy? Marcus?"

"They are going to see Nyko." Indra told them.

"Are any others of our people hurt?" Lexa inquired.

"No. Three of his people are also on the way to Nyko. The others, the ones who were not armed, wait for you inside. They are not well, Heda."

"Let's go talk to them," Clarke said. She walked past Pike without looking at him again.

"Keep a guard on him," Lexa told Indra before she followed Clarke.

Five people waited for them on a rough bench. They were all very thin, and none of them looked well. Clarke didn't recognize any of them. "Hi, I'm Clarke Griffin."

"Bellamy told us you were coming," a young teenaged male answered.

"No one's going to hurt you. This is Lexa. She's the commander of the clans. The clan that attacked you attacked us last year, and because they wouldn't abide by the rules, they were destroyed."

"Do you have someplace safe for us?" he asked.

"Yes," Clarke said. "I don't know how much Bellamy and Marcus told you."

"Not much. When they realized we were talking, they dragged them away."

"How about we start with names, and we'll go from there?"

"Baird Cooper, Anise Brodeur, Basil Cheun, Cobb Patel, Ginger Ferro."

"Nice to meet you. We're going back to TonDC in the morning. That's where the last bit of the Ark is. My mom, Dr. Griffin, is there, and Monty Green and his mom."

"You want to be careful with her," Baird said. "She was Pike's right hand."

"Did she mistreat you?"

"Every day."

Clarke glanced over her shoulder. As she expected, Braddock and Bowie stood in the doorway. "Would you please get some food and water for them?"

"Sha, Skai Heda," Bowie answered.

"Tell me how you were treated," Lexa asked.

"We wouldn't do what they wanted, so they didn't feed us. Pike would go off on these crazy rants, and if you fell asleep, Green would kick or hit you to wake you up. Any dirty job, we had to do it. The ones who went along with him got plenty to eat and got to sleep where it was warm. All winter, we slept in a pile, and a lot of mornings, who ever was on the outside of it was dead." He swiped his forearm across his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Clarke said. She knelt in front of him. "TonDC isn't like that. Everybody eats, but everybody works, too. We take care of each other. Nobody died there last winter."

He nodded. Clarke stood up and went to Lexa. Bowie came back with a pack on his shoulder. While he distributed food, Clarke took Lexa into the hall. "Monty's gonna freak if we have to kill his mother, too."

"It is up to you, Klark. They are your people."

"Pike, for sure. I want to talk to Marcus before we decide anything else."

"I wish to see Tyson, so we will go now."

"Let me tell them what's going to happen."

Lexa nodded and waited in the hall while Clarke explained that they would be leaving in the morning. When they finished eating, a guard would take them to join the others from Farm Station.

Tyson smiled when he saw Clarke enter the healer's tent. "Skai Heda."

"Tyson, I'm glad you're safe."

"I could not help Belomi and Markos."

"I'm fine, Tyson," Bellamy said from behind Clarke.

She turned and looked at him. His face was swollen and bruised, and he held one arm against his chest.

"You are not fine," Clarke said. "Has Nyko seen you?"

"He's busy."

"Let's go," Clarke said, and pulled Bellamy into the tent.

Lexa stayed to talk with Tyson. "What did you learn?"

"Their leader is not like Skai Heda. He takes pleasure in being cruel to those who cannot protect themselves."

Lexa nodded. "You did well, Tyson. Tomorrow, you will sleep in your own bed. I'm sure Holly will be glad to see you."

"And I her."

"Rest. We leave in a few hours." Lexa left him to find Clarke.

She would have laughed at Bellamy but he was Clarke's second, and Lexa wouldn't hurt his feelings without cause. Every time Clarke applied salve to his face, he flinched.

"Stop being a baby. If you don't let me take care of this, I'll turn you over to Mom when we get back."

"It hurts, Clarke," he complained, and flinched again.

"Bellamy, did you learn anything?" Lexa asked, partly to distract him.

It worked. "Just that Pike's a monomaniacal asshole. Nothing is his fault, and anyone who doesn't agree is a waste of resources."

Clarke finished putting salve on his face. She prodded his ribs and he flinched again.

"Will you stop that? It hurts enough as it is."

"You're going to the Medbay when we get back. I think you have a broken rib."

"Fine, just stop poking me."

"How's Marcus?"

"About the same as me."

"You go sit down somewhere until it's time to leave."

"Clarke, Monty's mom is just like Pike from what I heard. What're we gonna do?"

"I'll talk to the rest of Farm Station before I decide."

"I'll go with you."

"You need to rest."

"You can yell all you want. You know I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing."

"Fine. C'mon. Lexa, I'll be with the people from Farm Station."

"I will find you."

Clarke smiled at her. "You always do."

Bellamy made a gagging noise as he left the tent. Clarke poked him as soon a she caught up. They didn't talk as they walked through camp to the small group of tents where the Farm Station refugees were.

All of them were gathered around the fire eating, and stopped to greet Clarke.

"Hey, guys, if you don't know, this is Bellamy Blake. He's in charge when I'm not around."

"Looks like you met Pike," Josh said.

"Just a couple of his flunkies," Bellamy answered. "Tell us about Mrs. Green."

"She's a straight up bitch," Josh said.

"She's as bad as Pike," someone added, and one by one they told Bellamy and Clarke what she did to them, and how deep her hatred of Grounders went.

By the time they finished, both Clarke and Bellamy were doing their best not to show how angry they were. Clarke felt ill, too, at the thought of taking Monty's mother from him when he just got her back. "We'll be leaving for TonDC soon. You'll be safe there. We'll see you later."

They went back toward the center of camp. Clarke detoured to check in with Nyko. He was going from pallet to pallet, checking on everyone.

"Marcus is not here, Skai Heda."

"How are they?"

"Very weak, but they will recover."

"Good. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No."

"I'll see you later."

He nodded and Clarke left. She walked toward the center of camp, and wasn't surprised to see Bellamy, Marcus, and Indra speaking with Lexa in front of their tent.

"Monty's gonna have to hear them," Bellamy said. "And he still might not want to believe."

"People can change," Clarke said.

"We can't do anything until we're there," Marcus said.

"It's almost dawn. Indra, start breaking camp. We will leave as soon as possible."

Indra nodded and left to give orders to the others. Braddock approached Clarke, the radio held out. "Raven," he said.

"Raven, it's Clarke."

"You guys need to get back here. Monty's mom stabbed Lincoln. He's in surgery. Octavia's losing her mind. Wick and Harper are sitting on her."

"We'll be there by midday. Where is his mom?"

"Miller's dad put her in cuffs and locked her in one of cubes."

"Tell him to keep two guards on the door."

"Will do."

"Let us know about Lincoln as soon as you hear something."

"I will, Clarke. Hurry back. People are flipping out."

"We're on the way."

Clarke kept the radio. She looked at Lexa.

"They are hurrying, Klark. We will be on the move within two hours. Your mother will do what she can for Lincoln." Lexa turned her attention to Marcus and Bellamy. "Get something to eat and return to us. You will ride behind our guards."

100 – 100 – 100

They didn't hear anything more from TonDC, and Clarke fretted during the ride. She worried about Lincoln, Octavia, and Monty. She worried about the rest of their people and what they would find when they reached TonDC. Lexa recognized her mood and let Clarke stew while they rode.

Clarke immediately went to the Medbay. She found her mother at Lincoln's bedside, Octavia and Star on the other side. Lincoln slept on his side, and his vitals looked good on the monitors. Clarke went to the far side of the bed and hugged Octavia. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault," Octavia said.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Somebody came to bring me here."

"She stabbed him five times in the back, Clarke. Collapsed his lung. He lost a lot of blood."

Lexa growled.

"He lives, Heda, but she is a danger," Octavia said. She put her arm around her daughter, who slept on her chest.

"We will see to it, Octavia," Lexa promised.

"Mom, you're gonna be busy. I don't know about Marcus, but I think Bellamy has a broken rib. Some of the people from Farm Station are really sick, and I want you to check Tyson over. They beat him pretty bad. I think everyone from Farm Station needs to be checked, too."

"I'll get Jackson," Abby said. "Octavia, get me when he wakes."

"I will leave a guard," Lexa said.

"Mochof, Heda."

Lexa nodded at her. "Come, Klark, we have much to do."

David Miller waited for them in the hall. "I got statements from everyone, Clarke." He nodded at Lexa.

"What happened?" Lexa demanded, and gestured for him to walk with them.

"She was in the mess hall when Lincoln went in to get something to eat before going on patrol. There were others in there, too, and they said Green went over to him, said something, and started stabbing him."

"Where's Monty?"

"He wasn't there when it happened, and I told Raven to keep him busy today."

"Thank you. Where's Nathan? Bryan was with them."

"Is he safe?"

"Yes. He'll be going to the Medbay with the rest of them."

"I'll send Nathan there, if that's ok."

"That's fine. We'll need your help again later."

"Whatever you need, Clarke, Commander. I'll be around."


	44. Chapter 44

It took most of the day to get everyone sorted out. By supper time, only Lincoln and a few from Farm Station remained in MedBay. Lincoln woke briefly in the afternoon, and by the time food was brought in, he was sitting up holding his daughter.

Everywhere Clarke and Lexa went during the day, people stopped them to ask questions. They took time at each encounter to give a quick answer and assure their people that the attacker would be dealt with fairly. By the time they reached the mess hall for supper, people were slightly less anxious. Clarke decided to deal with some of it while they waited in line.

"Hey!" she yelled, and the room immediately quieted. "I know everybody has questions. We're going to have everyone meet outside after breakfast tomorrow, and we'll answer all of them there. Everyone is safe. Lincoln will recover. The people who came with us from Farm Station are going to join us. Heda and I will explain everything tomorrow. You'll hear from everyone then, ok?"

People nodded. A few verbally agreed, and slowly the level of conversation returned to its usual level. Clarke and Lexa moved with the rest of the line, and took the first available seats when they had their food. Both Millers and Bryan were at the table.

"Hey, Bryan, you ok?"

"I'm good, Clarke."

"Thanks for bringing him back, Clarke," Nathan said.

"My pleasure, Nathan. You guys take care of each other."

"We will."

"Commander, thank you."

Lexa nodded at him, "Pro," she answered, and started eating. She and Clarke still had much to do before they retired, and they both needed to sleep. Lexa nudged Clarke, who was chatting with her friends. Clarke took the hint and started to eat. They didn't stay to talk when they finished, and before they left, asked the elder Miller to gather all the witnesses and bring them to the meeting room.

Marcus was there when they arrived, and said he would get Indra and Bellamy, who was visiting Lincoln, Octavia, and his niece.

The hall was soon crowded. Clarke and the others sat at the table, and David Miller brought the witnesses in one by one. None of them heard the conversation that preceded the attack, but they all saw Hannah Green stab Lincoln repeatedly before they stopped her. David Miller came in after the last one. "That's everyone," he told them.

"Except her," Bellamy sighed.

"Let's get it over with," Clarke said.

"I'll bring her," David said.

They waited silently until the guards brought her in.

She glared at all of them, and they looked back.

Marcus broke the silence. "You know why you're here, Hannah. Is there anything you want to say?"

"You're deluded if you think you're safe around them."

"Why did attack Lincoln?" Lexa asked.

"I saw him with that Blake girl and a baby. I asked him what he thought he was doing with her. He said they were his, that he loved them. He lied, those savages know nothing about love."

"So you stabbed him."

"To keep him from defiling her again." She raised her voice defiantly. "I'll do it again."

"Em pleni. Teik em we," Indra ordered.

The guards removed her from the room. A few minutes later, David Miller returned.

"Where's Monty?" Clarke asked him.

"The boys are with him."

Clarke got up. "Take me to him."

"Clarke, what are we going to do?" Marcus asked.

"We're going to gather everyone in the morning and tell them what we learned. The Farm Station people can speak. And then I'm going to shoot them in the head."

"Clarke, you don't have to," Bellamy said.

At the same time, Lexa said, "Klark, it is not your place."

"It is my responsibility," she told them both, and looked at Lexa. "If it was your people, you would put them on the pole, and you would be the one to end their lives. In space, we would have floated them. Here, the kindest thing to do is shoot them."

"Clarke, I'll do it."

"No, Bellamy, you won't. I don't get to pick when I'm your leader, and I'm not going to dump another shit job on you." She looked at Marcus. "Anything to add?"

"No, Clarke."

"I'm going to talk to Monty. If you want to discuss anything else tonight, I'll come back here when I'm done."

Bellamy shook his head and Lexa stood. "I will come with you."

"I think I should talk to him alone."

"I will wait outside."

Clarke nodded, and went into the hall. She followed the elder Miller through camp. He rapped on the door of a cabin, and Nathan opened it. He saw Clarke and knew why she was there, so he let her in and gestured to Bryan to join him outside.

Monty sat hunched on the edge of one of the beds. Clarke looked at him for a few seconds before sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Yeah, I know. What's going to happen?"

"You know what she did?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes."

"Did you know she was going to do it?"

"No, Clarke, I would've found a way to stop her if I knew. What's going to happen?"

"I'm going to execute her and Pike in the morning."

"For wounding someone?"

"For what she did at Farm Station."

"What did she do?"

"She and Pike ran it like a prison camp for anyone who didn't believe the way they did. They beat and starved people, let them freeze to death." She put her arm around him. "I'm so sorry, Monty."

"Can't you exile her instead? I'll go with her."

"No. She hates the Grounders so much she was convinced that Octavia was Lincoln's prisoner and he was raping her. I can't let her wander around and endanger anyone else."

"Can I say goodbye?"

"You can spend the night with her. She's going to stay shackled and there will be guards outside."

"As long as I can see her."

"I'll take you whenever you're ready."

He nodded and stood. They walked through camp without talking, Clarke between Monty and Lexa. She gave the guards instructions, and before she opened the door, said, "You don't have to be there tomorrow."

"Yeah, I do."

"No one will think any less of you if you change your mind."

"I won't," he answered quietly, and opened the door.

Clarke and Lexa continued down the hall to the Medbay. They stopped at Lincoln's bed first. He was on his side again, but this time Octavia was with him, Star between them. "Hedas," Octavia said when she saw them.

"Don't move," Clarke told Lincoln and they went to the other side of the bed. "How are you?"

"Sore. I would like to leave here tomorrow."

"That's up to my mom."

"Nyko's arguing for him," Octavia said.

"She's going to be executed in the morning," Clarke said.

Lincoln nodded.

"If you wish to be there, I will arrange it," Lexa added.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Get some rest. We'll see you later."

"Good night," Octavia said.

Lexa wanted to leave, but Clarke went to see the others. She expected to see Tyson, but only Alder and three from Farm Station were there. All were asleep, so Clarke let Lexa pull her away.

They walked to their cabin. One of the LED lights sat on the map table, giving enough light for them to see where their clothes dropped so neither tripped. They made themselves comfortable, Clarke with her head on Lexa's shoulder. Clarke didn't think she'd be able to sleep, but she was exhausted, and as soon as Lexa was certain Clarke slept, she allowed herself to rest, too.

100 – 100 – 100

Bowie woke them shortly after dawn. They dressed and went to get breakfast. The cafeteria was quiet this morning. The conversations around them were subdued. Clarke ate deliberately, tasting nothing. When she and Lexa finished, they went to the armory so Clarke could get a pistol. She got an extra magazine with it and went behind the Ark to the target shooting area.

She went over the pistol, ensuring everything was as it should be, and took three shots to reassure herself that it worked properly. Any other time, she'd be happy about the three bullseyes. Today, put the pistol in her waistband and went with Lexa to the Medbay.

Lincoln and Octavia were eating breakfast, and they passed them with a nod. Alder was awake, too, and they talked to him for a few minutes. The last three were from Farm Station. They looked better, but still far from well. Clarke introduced herself and told them what would happen later.

"We'll be there," the oldest said.

"That's not why I came to tell you," Clarke protested.

"We'll be there," she repeated.

Lexa put her hand on Clarke's arm before she tried again to stop them. "I will send people to help you."

"Thank you."

They stopped to see Lincoln on the way out. He was holding Star, and offered her to them. Clarke shook her head, but Lexa took her. "She is getting big."

"Sha. Strong like her nomon. Has her eyes, too."

Lexa smiled. Clarke watched, but her mind was far away. "Klark," Lexa repeated.

"Sorry."

"Hold Star."

Clarke shook her head again.

"This is why we do what we must," Lexa told her, and stayed focused on Clarke.

Half a minute later, Clarke nodded and took Star from Lexa. She ran her finger over the baby's cheek and smiled when she reached up and grabbed it. "Just like your mom," she said softly.

They stayed only a few minutes more. On the way out, they saw Monty leaving the room where his mother was being held. He heard them, but didn't look up. When they got outside, Bellamy was talking to Monty. Marcus was waiting for them.

"Where do you want us to bury them, Clarke?"

"Someplace out of the way. I don't want people seeing their graves."

"We could take them to the drop ship."

"No. They don't belong there. They don't belong with us at all."

"There's a place just on the other side of the fence."

"Fine."

Monty left and Bellamy joined them. "People are starting to gather."

"We'll be there in a few minutes. The people in the Medbay, the ones from Farm Station, they want to come. Get some people in there to help them. Make sure some are Trikru."

"On it." Bellamy left, and they waited for him to come back with half a dozen guards, three Skaikru and three Trikru.

Lexa and Clarke took that as their cue to go to the open area outside the fence. On the way, Clarke said, "We need to build a meeting area."

"In time," Lexa answered. As they got closer, she told Clarke, "You are not doing this alone. I am with you."

"I know. But they're Skaikru, Lexa."

"I know, Klark. I hope this is the last time we must do anything like this."

"And we still have to tell them they have to decide about being their own clan."

"We will, in a few days."

Farm Station refugees were nearest to where Clarke and Lexa stood. People were still coming, and they waited until everyone arrived. Marcus, David, and guards brought the prisoners and forced them to kneel facing the crowd.

Indra and Bellamy joined Clarke and Lexa. Clarke took a deep breath and began. She wanted to make sure everyone understood why they came to the decision they did. "A few weeks ago, we decided to search for any other pieces of the Ark space station. We sent out scout groups. We haven't heard back from all of them yet, and it will probably be a while before they all return to Polis.

"Three days ago, one of the scout units hailed us on the radio. He said they were being shot at. Heda told them to fall back, and we heard gunshots in the background. When the scouts didn't answer the radio, we gathered our warriors and went to see what was happening.

"They found Farm Station. It landed in what was once Azgeda territory. By all accounts, Azgeda warriors tried to wipe them out. I believe the war that Nia started made them leave before they could do that.

"Marcus, Bellamy, and I approached them under a truce flag. We met Charles Pike, Hannah Green, and Jason Fox." Clarke pointed at Pike and Green when she said their names. "Pike was their leader. Bellamy stayed while we brought him back to our camp. He said their people were starving and needed firewood, so Heda sent warriors to hunt and gather wood for them. Heda, Marcus, and I told him about our town and invited him to visit. He agreed that he and Green would visit the next day as long as Marcus and Bellamy stayed at Farm Station.

"We learned he had one of our scouts, and he let me in to check on him. They beat Tyson to get him to tell him what he knew, which was nothing. He is young. This was his first action as a warrior.

"Heda sent food and firewood to them. She asked for nothing in return. That night, people from Farm Station began to arrive in our camp. They told us that they were mistreated because they didn't follow Pike's belief that all Grounders are evil or murderous. They were starved, overworked, and given insufficient clothing. Every person who snuck out of there told us the same things.

"In the morning, we rode to Farm Station, and Bellamy and Marcus stayed while these two came here with us. We knew her son Monty was here, and we radioed to have him wait for her in the mess hall. That was the first place we went, and we left her there with Monty.

"From there, we went to the Medbay. He wanted to talk to Dr. Griffin alone, so we let him. Heda and I met him for lunch in the mess hall. Pike was not happy to see us living and working together peacefully. He demanded they return to their people, but Green refused to go. We assured him she could go back whenever she was ready.

"When we got back to Farm Station, Pike refused to return our people, as he agreed to do before we left. That night, our warriors entered Farm Station to rescue our people and the remaining Farm Station people who didn't follow Pike. His people beat Bellamy and Marcus. The people we found inside were hungry, weak and ill. Pike was captured, and brought here to pay for his crimes.

"While we were gone, Green attacked Lincoln in the mess hall. He was seriously injured. We're going to give everyone from Farm Station who wants to speak time to do it now."

One by one, they came forward and talked about their experience at Farm Station and their relief at being safe. When the last one finished and was helped away by guards, Clarke stepped forward. "On the Ark, we would have floated him. Here, we have two choices, banishment or execution. I will not banish him because his hate makes him dangerous to anyone he encounters. If anyone objects to this punishment, this is the time to speak."

Clarke waited. It felt like forever. No one spoke. No one moved. Clarke walked in front of him. "Charles Pike, the people have heard your crimes and determined them to be punishable by death. Do you have any last words?"

One of the guards pulled out a dagger and cut the gag. Pike spit the cloth out of his mouth and looked at Clarke. "Fuck you."

She pulled the gun from her waistband and raised it. She shot him between his eyebrows, and gravity pulled his body to the ground. Clarke wanted to vomit. Her hands were visibly shaking, and she removed her finger from the trigger and returned to her place beside Lexa, who murmured, "It is nearly over."

Clarke nodded and took another deep breath. She stepped forward again. "Hannah Green was Pike's second. She believed as he did and acted accordingly at Farm Station. While a guest here, she attacked Lincoln kom Trikru en Skaikru for professing his pride in and affection for his houmon and their daughter. Many witnesses saw her unprovoked assault, and she freely admitted it. They are going to speak now.

Clarke stepped back again, and again, people stepped forward to tell what they saw. When they finished, Indra, Bellamy, and Marcus confirmed the confession she gave them. Clarke stepped up again.

"You heard what she did at Farm Station and here. She, too, is dangerous to anyone she might encounter and can't be banished. If any of you disagree with the death sentence, this is the time to speak." She waited again, and forced herself to move when there was no response.

Clarke stood in front of her. "Hannah Green, the people have heard your crimes and determined them to be punishable by death. Do you have any last words?"

One of her guards removed the gag. She looked at Clarke. "You'll see that I'm right, and it will be too late."

Clarke raised the pistol and fired one shot into her head. Her body fell sideways to the ground. Clarke stepped around it and returned to Lexa's side. Bellamy took the pistol from her shaking hand.

Lexa stepped forward this time. "We will meet here again in two days to discuss happier matters. Skai Heda and I will be away for the rest of the day, but you may speak with us tomorrow."

The crowd began to fade away. The few conversations were quiet. Bellamy told Clarke, "We've got it from here. I'm sorry you had to do that."

She nodded. Her ears were still ringing from the gunshots. This was different than ending the poisoner in Shopton; there, she had been wronged. Today was to show their people that Skaikru were not immune to punishment and that they would do what was necessary if one of their own acted against anyone outside their clan.


	45. Chapter 45

Clarke watched guards follow Bellamy and Marcus with the bodies. Indra stopped in front of her, and put her hand on Clarke's forearm to get her attention. Clarke twitched, and jerked her attention from the procession to the general before her.

"You showed great strength today, Wanheda," Indra said, and Clarke nodded, although it was hard to discern it from her trembling.

"Klark," Lexa said when Indra was gone, seeking to draw her attention. Lexa repeated her name when Clarke didn't respond.

This time, Clarke looked at her.

"Come with me."

Clarke nodded again, or maybe she just trembled as the adrenaline sought an outlet. Lexa wasn't certain. She linked arms with Clarke and they began to walk toward the stables.

Lexa's horse waited outside, saddled, with light saddlebags across its rump. Lexa mounted first and helped Clarke climb on behind her. They rode off alone, Clarke's arms around Lexa's waist, her cheek resting on Lexa's back. Lexa kept one hand over Clarke's or on her thigh when she could.

They rode for little more than an hour, until they reached another place Clarke hadn't been. Clarke got down, and Lexa dismounted. She tied the horse to a tree and got the saddlebags. She dropped them in front of the small hut. It was one of Lexa's secrets, the place she retreated to brood after telling Anya and Indra she was going hunting. After leaving Clarke in the tunnels, she came here to mourn what might have been. It felt right to bring Clarke here, where they wouldn't be disturbed while Clarke regained her emotional balance.

Clarke stared toward the small stream close to the hut while Lexa raised the skin covering the entrance and tied it to one side. She entered and came out with two furs that she vigorously shook before returning inside. Lexa brought the saddlebags inside, then started a small fire and filled the small cooking pot from the stream. When it was in place, she brought Clarke inside. She removed Clarke's jacket and her own, and sat Clarke down so she could remove her boots. She took her own boots off, too, and sat beside Clarke. She pulled the saddlebags near and dug around inside.

Lexa removed mugs and two small pouches. One she emptied into the cooking pot. The other she emptied into her hand and tossed into the flames. The fire immediately put off a sweet smelling smoke that calmed Clarke's nerves.

"I should be there," Clarke said.

"No. Let Bellamy do his job. You did yours."

"I thought there would be more blood."

"There was enough." Lexa went into the saddlebags again and removed a canteen and a cloth. She poured water onto the cloth, closed the canteen, and wiped Clarke's face, removing the small drops of blood there. She moved to Clarke's hands, carefully cleaning each finger and her palms. "You did what you had to do, Klark. No one blames you."

"I blame me. I should have been able to change their minds."

"You cannot save those who do not wish to be saved."

"I don't want to feel like this again."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I shouldn't be around people. There's something wrong with me. Everyone dies."

"Not everyone, Klark. Not you. Not me. Not the ones who walked out of Maun-de, or the ones who returned from Azgeda. Not everyone in Shopton."

"I don't want to feel like this." Clarke tried to get up, but Lexa didn't let her.

"You promised you will not run, Klark," Lexa reminded her.

"I won't."

"Tell me what you see."

"Blood. Every time I think I'm done with it, something happens and there's more. It's everywhere. It doesn't go away, and I can't wash it off."

"The only blood is yours, Klark." Lexa held Clarke's wrist and pried her fingers from her palm, where her nails left four weeping crescents. "Look," she coaxed, and waited until Clarke did. "This pain will pass," Lexa promised.

"Make me feel something that doesn't hurt."

Lexa kissed her gently, with no hurry. Clarke pulled her closer. Her shaking hands pushed Lexa's shirt up and flattened against Lexa's back. Lexa removed Clarke's shirt and binder, then her own. She straddled Clarke and Clarke pulled her close again. Clarke's hands continued to tremble, and her mouth moved against Lexa's throat and shoulders, forming words that Lexa couldn't discern. Lexa kept her hands moving, left soft kisses on every bit of Clarke's skin her lips could reach.

Clarke laid down and pulled Lexa along. It wasn't long before the rest of their clothes were tossed aside. The fire was out when they finished, but it was warm enough that they didn't need it. Lexa napped, and Clarke got up. She put her pants and shirt on and went outside, found a sunny patch and laid on the ground to look up at the sky. She did her best not to think while she watched the day fade and night take over.

Lexa woke alone and for a moment feared the worst. She scrambled into her clothes and went outside, and stopped when she saw Clarke laying on her back. Lexa knelt beside her. "Klark?"

"I needed some air."

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Clarke sat up and looked at her. "I'm not ok, but I will be."

"How can I help?"

"You already have."

"I worried when you weren't with me."

"I promised I wouldn't take off," Clarke said. ''I wanted to." She sighed. "I need to talk to Monty tomorrow."

"I will be with you."

"Does this ever get easier?"

"No, and it should not. If you end a life without feeling the loss, no life has value." When Clarke didn't say anything, Lexa asked, "Come lay with me?"

"Soon."

Lexa leaned toward Clarke and kissed her temple before getting up and returning to the hut. True to her word, Clarke joined her within the hour.

100 – 100 – 100

Monty waited for the crowd to disperse before following Bellamy. When he reached the group, Marcus and Bellamy were wrapping Pike in a shroud. He waited for them to finish.

"You don't have to be here," Bellamy told him.

"I do," Monty answered. "She's my mom."

Bellamy handed him the sheet so they could unfold it. Once it was spread on the ground beside her body, Monty lifted her at the knees, Bellamy at the shoulders, and they moved Hannah Green's body to the center of the sheet.

Monty folded it carefully, and stood when he finished. He took the shovel from Marcus and began digging her grave. While he did, he recalled the mother he remembered, the one who smiled and laughed, who encouraged him to learn and apply his lessons to life, who loved him no matter what. She didn't miss any opportunity to visit while he was in the Skybox, and told him that she loved him every time before leaving. That was the woman he chose to bury, not the hard, angry woman who treated others poorly and attacked his friend.

When they finished burying Pike, Marcus and Bellamy helped Monty dig. They assisted him in placing his mother's body in the grave, and the three of them made short work of filling it. Marcus and Bellamy didn't want to leave Monty, but finally did. He stood at the foot of his mother's grave and solemnly recited the farewell prayer everyone on the Ark knew: "In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again."

Monty walked around the fence and through the gate. He went to Raven's workshop, sat at the small table set aside for making LED lamps, and spent the rest of the day quietly assembling and testing the lights.

When the work day finished, Raven stood beside him. "You can hide in here as long as you want, but nobody blames you for anything."

"I know."

"Come and have supper with me. After, we can sit at a fire and drink. You can talk or not talk, but we aren't going to let you be alone or feel alone because you aren't."

"You don't have to take care of me."

"We have to take care of each other. So c'mon, or I'll get Wick and Miller to drag you outta here."

He almost smiled. "Ok."

No one said anything at dinner. Monty sat with Raven, Wick, Miller, and Bryan. Nearly everyone who walked by patted Monty's shoulder, but no one stopped to talk. When they finished eating, Raven and Bryan walked with Monty to the small fire pit the 100 still used when they wanted time together. Raven started the fire, and Miller and Wick both returned with small packs. Raven filled the first mug and handed it to Monty, and filled and distributed the others.

They drank and watched the fire for a while before others joined them. They brought their own mugs and alcohol to share. Octavia and Bellamy came together, and the others showed up singly or in groups of no larger than three. Each of them stopped in front of Monty and squatted or kneeled to give their condolences.

The weather had been dry, so once the logs were filled, they sat on the ground and began to talk about their parents. Miller was the only one present who had a surviving parent. They talked about their lives on the Ark as if they happened decades before. No one drank to excess. They all had jobs to do in the morning, but they lingered at the fire as long as they could, and patted or squeezed Monty's shoulders on the way to bed.

Raven stayed beside Monty after everyone left. He wasn't drinking, and neither was she. Raven stayed so Monty knew he wasn't alone, so he would have someone to listen when he felt like talking. She stoked the fire occasionally but otherwise sat on the log alternating between watching her friend, the fire, and the stars. They stayed out all night, not talking. Wick brought breakfast to them and left them there. He kissed the top of Raven's head before leaving.

"Thanks," Monty said softly when he finished eating.

"Anytime," Raven answered. She stood up. "C'mon, those lights won't make themselves."

100 – 100 – 100

When Clarke entered Raven's workshop, Raven slid from her stool and left. She met Lexa outside. "She alright?"

"Sha."

"Are you alright?"

Lexa looked confused. "Sha," she said slowly.

"Clarke's my friend, you're Clarke's, that makes you my friend, too," Raven explained. "So I'll ask again, are you alright?"

"Sha, Raven, I am well. How are you?"

"Tired. I sat with Monty last night."

Lexa nodded.

"I'm worried about him," Raven volunteered.

Lexa nodded again. "Klark did not sleep last night."

"She's gonna need some time, too."

"I am aware."

"Yeah, I guess you are."

100 – 100 – 100

"Hey," Clarke said quietly.

"Hi, Clarke," Monty answered, but didn't look up from what he was doing.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'll be fine."

"Is that, go to hell, Clarke, I'll be fine, or I need some time, I'll be fine?"

"Second." He finished the light and turned on his stool to look at Clarke. "I don't blame you. It's not like when Jasper. It's not like that."

"I understand you don't want to talk to me, Monty, but don't shut everybody out this time, please."

"I'm not. They won't let me."

"Good. We need to help each other."

"That's what Raven said."

"Must be true, then."

"She took us to that cave. When we came back from Polis. She made us go. I kinda hoped I'd see Jasper there, and then I remembered that you didn't know."

"I didn't."

"We never found him, but he left me a note. He put it under the last bottle of moonshine he made and put his goggles with it. He left it at the drop ship, in front of the ramp. I knew when I saw his goggles. Raven made sure he got them back, and he left them, said he wasn't that guy anymore."

"I'm sorry, Monty."

"Me, too, Clarke. I guess you couldn't save him again."

"I would have tried."

"I know."

"I don't think I can lose anyone else, so promise me you won't."

"I won't."

Clarke nodded. "We'll be here for a while, so find me if you need anything from me."

"OK." Monty turned back to the table.

Clarke watched him work for a minute before walking quietly outside. Lexa and Raven both looked at her. Raven intercepted Clarke and gave her a big hug but didn't say anything. She went back inside to work, and waved without looking at them before going through the door.

"I need to check in with Mom."

"She will be worried."

"She always worries," Clarke said. "Almost as much as you."


	46. Chapter 46

Abby wasn't in her office or in the Medbay, which was empty, so they headed for the meeting room. They still needed to go over the results of the census so far. Abby was there with Marcus, and they both looked relieved to see Clarke and Lexa. Abby came over to hug both of them, and then hugged Clarke again. "How do you feel?"

"I'm ok, Mom."

"If you can't sleep," Abby began.

"I know the drill. I'll come in to see one of you if I need to."

Abby looked at Lexa, who nodded.

"We came to talk about the census," Lexa said to Marcus, then turned her attention to Abby. "Since you are here, we would like to hear about the training for the healers."

"Get started with Marcus and I'll round up Jackson and Nyko."

"OK," Clarke agreed, and took a seat near Marcus. Lexa sat beside her and opened the binder between them.

"What have you learned?" Lexa asked.

"Several things were quite interesting. I thought that each village would be self-sustaining, but they are interconnected and rely on trade and both between villages and with Polis. Some skills are clustered in the same areas, and those people need apprentices to spread them around. Blacksmiths and healers are the two that come immediately to mind. Every village has someone with basic smithing skills, but just enough to make rough repairs. Healers are separated by too much distance, and people die because of it. The population is skewed toward youth, but if peace prevails for a generation, it should even out."

"How many villages have you been to?" Clarke asked.

"Twenty-seven."

"How can you speed up this process?" Lexa inquired.

"I'm the only one doing it right now, but I can train others. I'm still working out how to do Polis, due to its size."

"Polis will be easy, but time consuming," Lexa said. "I will order citizens to report to you. How many people do you want to help you?"

"We have five more tablets."

"Take who you want."

"The process went smoothly because Rowan helped explain and translate. He wasn't interested in using the tablet, no matter how many times I offered, so I'd like to have two person teams."

"Take who you want," Lexa repeated. "I want this done as quickly as possible."

"It's going to take some time," Marcus cautioned.

"That's fine as long as there is progress."

"Keep the binder and go over it when you have time. I'll be happy to answer your questions, and I'll make sure you get updates."

"Ask Raven for additional maps."

Marcus nodded. "How was your trip? Where did you go?"

"Show me on the map, Leksa."

Lexa got up and went to the map pinned to the wall. The others followed her. "We left Polis and sailed across Chesby." Lexa's finger traced their route. "Up Tico River to Shopton. From there to visit my mother's brother, and from there to the sea. Down the coast to where Chesby meets the ocean, and back to Polis."

Clarke put her hand on Lexa's back when she mentioned Shopton and felt her back tense up when she spoke of returning to Polis.

"I heard you had problems getting to Polis."

"No problems. It just took longer than we thought."

"That was quite the journey."

"Sha," Klark agreed. "It is nothing like here."

"We will go back," Lexa told her softly.

"There are other places to go first."

Abby knocked and opened the door. Nyko and Jackson followed her into the room, and everyone took seats at the table.

"Tell me about the training," Clarke asked.

"We have three classes of six so far. We went over many things, Skai Heda, and especially how they can help expectant mothers and newborns. There was time to do more. They shared what they know, as you asked," Nyko said. "We sent small emergency kits with them when they left. Fisa Abi's idea, but Fisa Jackson gathered everything. The lights will be a great help. We sent a messenger to deliver them to everyone who was here."

"They'll share what they learned?" Clarke asked.

"Sha. They were uncertain at first, but by the third day, everything is good."

"That's when they realized we weren't going to tell them everything they'd been doing is wrong," Jackson added.

"I think they feel comfortable enough to radio for us to help if they need it," Abby said.

Clarke smiled. "Can you keep it up?"

"The next class comes in next week. If you're still here," Abby said tentatively, "you can sit in with us."

"I'd love to." Clarke looked at Lexa. "Can we stay a few more days?"

"Sha. I would like to sit in, too."

"Of course, Commander."

"Is there anything we can do to help things go better?" Clarke asked.

"We need supplies. Needles and suture thread, and tins and bottles."

"I will send word to Polis," Lexa told Abby. "You will have what you need."

"Thank you."

Lexa nodded and looked around. "Are we finished?"

"I'd like to see you and Clarke in the Medbay," Abby said.

The meeting broke up and Clarke and Lexa followed Abby to the medical treatment area. She walked to the back of the rooms, to a counter holding a microscope.

"First," Abby began, "your blood is very interesting, Lexa. It fights off almost every thing." She clipped a slide into the microscope. "Do you want to see?"

Lexa shrugged, but Clarke stepped up. She looked, refocused the scope and looked again. "I haven't seen anything like that."

"Me, either." Abby pulled the slide out and replaced it with another. "This is yours, Clarke."

"What are those?"

"It looks a lot like malaria in the old texts."

"That was from mosquitoes," Clarke said, "and we felt like this when we got to shore."

"Got to shore?"

"Could it be from something in the water?" Lexa asked.

"It could be, and there is an incubation period before you get symptoms. Don't avoid my question."

"Mom," Clarke protested.

"Clarke."

"I slipped into Chesby during the hurken and Clarke came in after me," Lexa said calmly. "We were in the water for many hours."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Abby asked.

"Didn't want you to freak out," Clarke replied.

"Do you ever go anywhere that your life isn't in danger?"

"Polis," Clarke smiled brightly. "Oh, wait."

Abby put her hand up. "Don't."

"Is there anything you can do about this illness?"

"We'll try some antibiotics. I'd like you to stay so I can monitor whether they're working."

"Oral?" Clarke asked

"I prefer that you get an injection for the next three days, and pills after that, if it's working."

"Injections and blood draws?"

"Yes."

"OK," Clarke agreed.

"Follow me," Abby directed.

"Klark." Lexa grabbed her arm.

"What?"

"More needles?"

"Sha."

"I do not like them."

"You're not supposed to like them, Leksa. It should make us feel better."

"And she wants to take more blood from our arms."

"Sha, so she can look at it under the microscope to see whether the medicine is working. I'm open to other ideas. I mean, we can't be the only people this happens to. Maybe George knows something, or one of the healers over there."

"I will send messengers."

"They won't be back in time to satisfy my mom."

"Girls, are you coming?"

"Be right there," Clarke called. "C'mon Leksa. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can be back outside."

Lexa sighed. Clarke was insisting, and Abby was insisting, and that meant she was going to be stuck at least twice a day for the next three days. She hoped it was only twice a day.

It turned out to be three times a day after today; two injections and one blood draw for the next three days. As soon as they left the Medbay, Lexa summoned three messengers and sent them across Chesby to find out what they did for this illness.

They thought they would have a break in the hours before supper, but Indra and Bellamy came to get them to show them what had been done in their absence, including the rough stage and benches being assembled in the area outside the fence. "We'll finish it tomorrow," Bellamy said, "if you can wait another day for the next meeting."

"We can," Lexa answered, still rubbing her arm where she got the injection.

"After breakfast the day after tomorrow?"

"Sha."

"We'll spread the word."

"Thanks, Bellamy. And thanks for getting this done so quickly."

"It'll do for now. We'll work on a proper meeting hall next year."

"It will take that long to get the masons to make the plans," Indra added.

"That sounds great," Clarke said. "Thank you again. You guys keep amazing us."

"C'mon, it's almost time for supper," Bellamy said, and they all headed to the mess hall.

The mess hall was again boisterous, full of light conversation. The four of them sat at an empty table, and were soon joined by Raven and Wick, and a few Trikru. Clarke and Lexa didn't linger after eating. It had been a long day, and Clarke wanted some time alone.

They stopped at their cabin so Clarke could get a sketchbook and some charcoal. Lexa got a sharpening stone and their weapons. They walked out to the meadow and sat in the grass. Lexa worked on their blades while Clarke sketched. Talking to Monty made her want to give him happier memories of the people he missed. Before she started on them, she drew a moonshine bottle on top of a piece of paper, Jasper's goggles looped over it. That was for her, another reminder of someone she lost.

The next sketch was Jasper when they first landed, goggles in his hair, smiling the same way they all did at the wonder of the place. The next was of Monty and Jasper working at the still. Finally, she drew Hannah Green when she first saw her son in the mess hall. She set that aside, unfinished, because the light was nearly gone. She handed the sketch book to Lexa.

Lexa looked at each drawing carefully and handed it back to Clarke. "The boy with the goggles was your friend?"

"Yes. He was Monty's best friend. He disappeared while I was gone."

"Disappeared?"

"Raven and Octavia think he committed suicide. Killed himself. It was harder on Monty than anyone."

"Why would he do that?"

"He had a girlfriend in Mount Weather. He held her while she died. I guess he couldn't see how to get past that."

"You got past it."

"I'm getting there," Clarke sighed.

Lexa moved closer to her and picked up Clarke's hand. She ran her fingers over the scars on Clarke's forearm. "It is in the past, Klark."

"I know. And I know we have so much to look forward to. It's just harder some days."

Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke's temple. "I am glad you think about good things in the future."

"They all involve you." Clarke kissed Lexa, and rested her head on Lexa's shoulder when they finished.

Lexa put her cheek on Clarke's head, and they sat like that for a few minutes. "We should go," she said regretfully.

"I'm tired, too." Clarke stood up and waited while Lexa gathered their weapons. They walked back to their cabin, and fell asleep soon after getting in bed.


	47. Chapter 47

After breakfast, Clarke and Lexa went to the Medbay. When they finished there, they met Marcus in the meeting room and spent most of the day working on what they would say about the choice Skaikru had to make. Abby brought lunch when she didn't see any of them in the mess hall, and stayed while they polished their speeches.

The last thing they had to work out was how to have a fair vote. They finally decided to use two boxes and have each person drop a pebble in either the box of their choice. Clarke and Lexa would sit at the table, and count the votes in public at the end of the day so everyone felt sure there was no tampering. The vote would be held three days later, to give everyone time to think about and discuss the pros and cons.

When they finished, Lexa suggested they go for a ride, and Clarke agreed. She was happy she did when Lexa took them to a place where the river slowed and was broader. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the water. Clarke practiced her swimming, and they had a splash fight that ended with them standing in the shoulder deep water trading kisses.

That evening, they ate with Lincoln and Octavia and afterward played with Star in the grass outside their cabin. It was the most relaxed Octavia had seen Clarke in a long time. Lexa caught a firefly and showed it to Star, who watched its bio-luminescent blink for nearly a minute before reaching for it. Lexa kept it out of her reach, and Star kept her eyes on it. They stayed outside until Star became sleepy and said their good nights.

In bed, Clarke said, "I wish it could stay like this."

"You wish to live here?"

"No, I really like living in Polis. This was a good day. We got a lot done, and we had time to ourselves, and time to visit our friends."

"It was nice." Lexa yawned.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I am too tired to tell. Perhaps your mother will have good news in the morning and there won't be any more needles."

"That won't happen. If it's working, she'll stick to the three day schedule, and if it isn't, she'll try another medicine until she finds one that works."

Lexa sighed. "I hope the messengers hurry back."

100 – 100 – 100

Morning promised another hot, humid, sunny day. Clarke and Lexa hoped to sit alone at breakfast, but Jackson and Nyko joined them.

"Hey, Clarke. Good morning, Commander."

"Hey, Jackson. Nyko," Clarke answered while Lexa nodded.

"We have something to ask," Jackson said.

"Ask," Lexa answered.

"We were talking about all the people who died in Mount Weather, and Nyko said their souls were trapped there. We wondered if there was any way to fix that."

Lexa looked at Clarke, and she looked back before they both turned their eyes to Nyko. "Why is Skaikru asking?" Lexa wanted to know.

"It was his idea," Nyko replied. "I suggested we ask you."

"Why ask Lexa?"

"She is heda."

"I will speak to Titus when we return to Polis," Lexa answered. She looked at Jackson. "Thank you for you for your concern for my people."

"Our people," he and Clarke corrected at the same time.

"Sha."

"Who is Titus?" Clarke asked.

"He is Fleimkepa."

"Like a shaman? A holy man?"

"He keeps our history. He oversees the transfer of the commander's spirit from one heda to the next."

"Sort of like Marcus," Clarke said.

Lexa thought about it before answering. "In some ways. He only gives advice. He does not interfere with heda's decisions."

"Like Marcus," Clarke repeated.

"Sha." Lexa finished her breakfast. She looked across the table again. "I will get an answer if there is one."

"Thank you, Commander."

"Mochof, Heda."

Clarke looked at Lexa. "Ready?"

Lexa took her plate and Clarke's, and piled their utensils and mugs on top. She took them to the return table and walked to the door, where Clarke waited.

They went to the Medbay, got the first shot of the day and let Abby draw blood. "I think it's helping, but I'll know for sure after looking at these."

"OK, Mom, but don't miss the meeting."

"I'll be there."

They went to the meeting room for a few minutes. "I don't know why I'm nervous," Clarke said. "This is easy."

"They will choose, Klark. All you can do is tell them what their choices are." She stopped and moved close to Clarke to bring her into a hug. "It is not the same place. It does not look the same. You are there for a better reason."

"I still think I'm going to puke."

"Downwind this time," Lexa suggested.

Clarke gently pinched her side while she laughed.

"Ready?"

"Sha," Clarke answered, and followed Lexa out the door.

They joined the crowd moving toward the meeting area, and climbed onto the platform. Four chairs waited there. Clarke sat so she wouldn't pace, and Lexa sat beside her. Indra and Bellamy joined them when everyone was there.

Clarke and Lexa stood together near the front of the platform.

"We are here today to talk about the future of Skaikru," Lexa began, and waited for the crowd to quiet before continuing. "Skaikru was to be asked to join the coalition of clans at the midwinter meeting, but other things interfered. Before midwinter, we want to know what Skaikru prefers. You may continue as your own kru, or you may join Trikru."

"If Skaikru continues, it will be equal with the other clans," Clarke began. "The alliance does not dictate your customs or politics. You can trade in Polis or directly with other clans, and travel freely. If other Skaikru are located, they will be protected by the coalition's armies. If Heda calls for the armies, Skaikru will have to send warriors. We can share our technology or keep it to ourselves. If survivors from other stations are located, they will have the option to join us here, or stay where they are," Clarke explained.

"If we join Trikru, we will have to continue to assimilate. We will answer to Heda. You will be free to choose your work or relocate within Trigeda lands, but we will no longer be Skaikru," Clarke continued. "In three days, we will vote. We will count the votes here so everyone can see. If you have any questions, this is the time to ask."

For the next hour and a half, Clarke and Lexa answered questions from both Skaikru and Trikru. When there were no more questions, everyone went back to work.

They spent the next days in the village, speaking with whoever stopped them to ask questions. Clarke spent some time in the Medbay helping Jackson put together the medkits for the healers scheduled to arrive for training to begin three days after the vote. She took some time to finish the sketches and gave them to Raven to pass on to Monty. Clarke was sure he didn't want to see her yet, and Raven confirmed that while telling her that we was doing better than she expected. The remaining 100 rallied around him. The ones whose parents had been floated on the Ark shared his grief and understood how he felt. Clarke did, too, but for Monty's sake, she stayed away.

She and Lexa spent morning sparring with their guards and each other in the training area. When Indra and Bellamy came, Clarke and Lexa teamed up against them. Bellamy was better than he had been, but still was the first one out. As expected, Clarke was next, and she joined Bellamy at the water barrel and watched Lexa and Indra spar. It took longer than Clarke thought it would for Lexa to defeat Indra, but they were both laughing while Lexa pulled Indra from the ground.

100 – 100 – 100

It was raining the morning the vote was scheduled. Bellamy and a crew put a tent over the platform so the people selected to watch the voting wouldn't be soaked. The rain ended by the middle of the afternoon and another crew moved the tent off the platform to let it dry before it was packed away. Another crew set up torches and brought lamps for the count, which would occur immediately after sunset.

Despite the amount of time they spent talking to people, neither Clarke or Lexa had any idea which way the vote would go. They went to the platform at dusk and sat on its edge, feet dangling, to watch the sunset.

When the torches were lit, they took their places at the table. One Trikru and one Skaikru stood beside each of them to watch the count. That was Marcus' idea, to let everyone know the count was fair. It ended up with 61% of the votes in favor of Skaikru remaining as a separate clan.

Clarke and Lexa announced the results, and Lexa added that Skaikru would join the coalition at midwinter. There were many cheers and an impromptu party broke out, but Lexa and Clarke didn't join in. They went to their cabin to lay down.

"Is this really going to work?"

"Sha. They will be fine. There are many things Skaikru brings to the alliance. And we will be bonded after they are brought in."

"How does it work?"

"I announce it, the other clans approve it, and the ambassador accepts the brand."

"Me?"

"No, you cannot be ambassador and head of the clan, too. You must choose someone to be ambassador, to bring to Polis as needed to attend to business."

"Marcus?"

"If that is your choice, Klark."

"Guess I should talk to him."

"Sha."

"I don't want to hurt Bellamy's feelings."

"Sekens are not usually ambassadors. they only come to Polis when invited or sent by their leaders."

"Is everything this complicated?"

"No," Lexa smiled. She kissed Clarke. "This is not complicated."

Clarke laughed into their kiss. "Not any more, thank goodness."

Those were the last coherent words they said for quite a while.

100 – 100 – 100

Lexa expected Clarke's nightmares to return earlier. They both usually slept well after sex, but Clarke's restlessness went from groans to words to screams before Lexa could wake her. Clarke fought her way out of Lexa's hold and landed on the floor with a thump. She scrabbled around on the floor, moving awkwardly moving around the bed until she felt clothing on the floor.

Lexa started the LED light and saw Clarke trying to dress. She knelt beside her on the floor and wrapped her arms around Clarke. "You are safe. It was a dream."

"They're coming."

"Who is coming?"

"They're coming. I have to go."

"Hod op, Klark. Breathe. You are safe."

"I can't." Clarke tried to get away from Lexa again, but this time, she couldn't. She continued to try, but Lexa held tight.

"Komba raun gon ai. Yu ste klir. Stay with me, Klark. You are safe. Breathe. We are in TonDC. A guard is at our door. No one can enter. It is just you and I. It was a dream, just a dream."

"They're coming," Clarke repeated, but the urgency was gone.

"No one is coming."

"They'll never let me be."

"Klark, I promise you are safe. Come back to bed."

Clarke shook her head and reached for the nearest shirt. "We have to go."

Lexa sighed and let her go. She picked up the other shirt and pulled it on, and reached for the other pair of pants on the floor. She stood up and put them on, and shoved her feet into her boots while Clarke did the same. "Weapons," she said firmly when Clarke started for the door.

They both armed themselves, and Clarke hurried out into the night. She took off running as soon as the door was open, and Lexa followed her. Bowie pulled the door shut and chased them.

Lexa hoped Clarke would come to her senses once the adrenaline burned off, but Clarke set a steady pace away from TonDC. She kept Mount Weather to her back as she dodged branches, logs, rocks, and brambles. She splashed through the river and slipped on a rock. The current carried her away while she tried to orient herself.

Lexa let the current carry her, too, while she watched for Clarke to surface. She was near panic when Clarke finally popped up and went under again almost immediately. Lexa took a few strong strokes and dove beneath the surface. She met Clarke, who was fighting her way up, and looped her arm under Clarke's. When they came out of the water, Lexa kept both of their heads above the surface and worked her way to the shore.

When they got their feet under them, they stumbled from the water and leaned against the mossy boulders.

"Sorry," Clarke panted.

Lexa nodded while she caught her breath. Bowie caught up to them. He didn't wait for orders. He gathered firewood and started a fire, and called the Ark to have one of their other guards hail him back. A few minutes later, Braddock answered him.

Braddock arrived an hour later with horses, food, and dry clothes. Clarke and Lexa changed, thankful that he thought to bring them dry boots. While they did that, Bowie scouted for a better campsite, and when he found one, came back to move them away from the water. He made another fire, and put a fur down for Clarke to sit on. Lexa sat beside her, and when Clarke leaned into her, Lexa put her arm around Clarke. "We must talk about this," she said softly.

"Later," Clarke pleaded.

"Later," Lexa acquiesced. "Can you sleep now?"

Clarke shook her head.

A few minutes later, Braddock handed both of them a mug of hot tea. Clarke fell asleep before she finished hers. He squatted on the other side of the fire and asked Lexa, "Bad dream again?"

"Sha."

"Did she tell you what it was?"

"No. She just said 'They're coming,' but couldn't say who."

"The dead," he answered. "The ones she feels responsible for. There is nothing else you can do, Heda. Rest with Clarke. We will keep watch."

"Mochof," Lexa answered, and moved Clarke so she could hold her while she slept.

Braddock woke them at dawn. "Fisa Abi will be most unhappy if you do not see her. Take the horses. We will walk."

"Break camp," Lexa ordered. "We will ride double."

Clarke wouldn't speak or look anyone in the eye. She waited until Lexa was mounted to climb on behind Braddock. Bowie silently mounted behind Lexa.

On the way back, Clarke talked quietly to Braddock. "They're coming."

"They cannot, Klark. Their spirits have been released. They exist in your mind. Memory is powerful, but will take you only as far as you allow."

"There are so many. I thought I was done, and now there are more."

"They made their choices."

"Mine cost their lives."

"Their choices did that, Klark. You protected yourself, Heda, your friends, your people. If being here disturbs you so, you must leave. Heda will not find fault. Look at her."

Clarke glanced over at Lexa. Her brow was furrowed, but it eased at bit when she glanced at Clarke and saw her looking.

"My friends," Clarke began.

"They will understand."

"I don't."

"What you did was necessary. It brought old thoughts to the surface. You must do what you need for yourself. No one thinks you weak."

"I am weak."

"You are many things, Klark, but weak is not any part of them. Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim."

"Sha," Clarke finally answered, and repeated, "Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim."

* * *

Komba raun gon ai. Yu ste klir. = Stay with me. You are safe.


	48. Chapter 48

They got back to camp in plenty of time for breakfast. Clarke was quiet and picked at her meal. When Lexa saw Bellamy and Raven come toward their table, she shook her head. She didn't want to risk Clarke withdrawing any further. After breakfast they steeled themselves for another visit to the Medbay.

"Good news, girls," Abby greeted them. "The antibiotics are definitely working. One more shot this morning and you can start the pills with supper."

"You are not taking blood from us today?" Lexa asked.

"I'll do it again in a week to make sure the antibiotic continues to work. Clarke, are you OK?"

"I didn't sleep well."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, Mom, it just happens sometimes. Can we just get this over with?"

"Lexa, will you excuse us, please?"

"No. Klark will be fine. She had a difficult night."

Abby looked at both of them. It looked like neither had slept. Clarke kept her eyes down and Lexa sat as close to Clarke as she could.

"If this continues," Abby began.

"We know what to do," Lexa answered and offered her arm for the shot. Abby quickly injected both of them. She held out a large bottle of large pills. Lexa took it from her. "One pill with breakfast and another with supper. Like I said, I'll see you in a week."

"Thank you."

"Thanks, Mom."

They left the Medbay. "Come to the training ring with me," Lexa suggested.

Clarke nodded. They both still had the weapons they put on in the night, but removed them when they reached the training area. Lexa got a staff for each of them. Clarke hadn't trained with it much, much preferring blades or her bow. They went at each other for hours. The loud clack of their staffs meeting drew onlookers who quickly backed out of the ring. Indra moved the training to the other side of the storage hut and left Clarke and Lexa the entire training ring for their use.

They grunted and panted, ducked, weaved, were tripped, fell, and got up. Clarke got so frustrated that she began beating on the top rail of the fence until it broke. She was red faced, sweaty, and breathing hard. Her hands hurt, and she still wanted to destroy something. She hadn't realized until well into their workout how angry she was.

Clarke threw the staff aside, jumped over the broken fence and began running. Bellamy caught her. He was on his way to speak with Indra when Clarke nearly bowled him over. He took one look at her and took a firm hold on her forearm. "C'mon, I know what you need."

"You don't know anything."

"Yeah, I know about this, Princess." He pulled her to the wood lot. He set a log on the chopping block, picked up the axe, and yelled, "Jaha," while splitting the log. He set up another. "Wallace." He set up a third and handed her the axe.

Clarke didn't yell, but she grunted at the vibration that ran up her arms and across her shoulders. He stood back and let her work out some of her pent up frustration. When Lexa approached, he shook his head. When Clarke settled down, he would return her to the Commander. He didn't know what was going on, but if Clarke was running from Lexa, she didn't want to see her.

Bellamy made her stop after an hour to drink some water. He didn't ask any questions, and when she continued, he went to the next chopping block and started splitting logs, too. He stopped them every hour to drink, but otherwise, left Clarke alone.

100 – 100 – 100

Lexa watched from a distance. This was the second time in less than a day that Clarke ran from her. Lexa knew that she had been lucky both times, first in slowing Clarke enough to go with her, and second when Clarke literally ran into Bellamy. Lexa watched from a distance all afternoon while Clarke, and later Bellamy, split logs. They weren't talking, and Clarke didn't seem to be slowing down.

Miller found her after a long time searching. "Hey, Commander, Raven asked me to find you. She got another message from one of the scout teams. It's not urgent, but she said you'd want to hear."

"Thank you, Miller."

"You alright?"

"No," Lexa answered honestly, her eyes still fixed on Clarke.

"Did Clarke do something?"

"Tell Raven I will be there as soon as I can."

"Is there any way I can help?"

Lexa sighed. "No."

"Is this because of Farm Station?"

Lexa didn't answer.

"Clarke will work it out," Miller said.

"She has been doing that all afternoon."

"It's good therapy. I do it sometimes."

"Therapy."

"A safe way to work out something you don't want to talk about." When Lexa didn't say anything, he added, "She'll be OK. Sore tomorrow, but she'll be OK."

"I hope you are right."

"I'll see you later, Commander."

Lexa nodded, watching for any sign that Clarke was slowing. When she stumbled while retrieving a new log for the block, Lexa started for her, but Bellamy was quicker.

"Time for a break, Princess." He took her ax and set it aside, and pulled her into the late afternoon shade. They emptied the canteen. When Clarke started to get up, he didn't let her. "What's going on?"

"I killed them," she said flatly.

"You had to."

"I can't think about anything else right now."

"You need to. Do something else. You're done here today. Get a bath and jump your girlfriend. She's been waiting for you for hours."

"What?"

Bellamy pointed at Lexa. Clarke looked, and dropped her head.

"She's probably worried."

"I couldn't sleep last night. I slept for a while and then I woke up and I couldn't get out of it. They're coming," she repeated.

"No one's coming, Clarke. You just need to give yourself some time. We've been hanging out at the fire pit. Come out tonight."

"Monty will be there."

"Yeah."

"He blames me."

"He doesn't. He's a smart guy, he saw how she was. He's flat out said that the person who was killed wasn't his mom. He didn't recognize her. You, he recognizes, Clarke. Monty's your friend. He's one of us. We still need to take care of each other. The others, they don't understand. I do. Monty does. Raven and the rest of them do. So let's go get cleaned up and get something to eat and we'll sit with our friends and talk."

"And drink."

"Absolutely."

"Are you sleeping?"

"Not much."

"I'm sorry. I put you in that position again."

"You didn't put me anywhere, Clarke. It was my choice from the beginning to be your seken." He put his arm around her, and Clarke leaned into him. "Well, once you convinced me you're smarter."

Clarke tried to laugh.

"C'mon," Bellamy said. "Say something to the Commander, and we'll eat and get cleaned up and you can sit with us at the fire pit until you pass out or you're ready to leave."

"OK," Clarke said.

"OK." Bellamy stood them up and they walked toward Lexa. He handed Clarke off to her and walked toward the village.

"I'm gonna get a shower," Clarke said.

Lexa nodded and fell in step beside her. They went to their cabin. Clarke gathered what she needed, wincing every time she picked something up, and walked to the Ark to shower. Lexa followed her to Abby's quarters, and stood guard in the hallway while Clarke showered. Clarke returned the favor, and when Lexa came out, she steered Clarke to the Medbay rather than the mess hall.

Nyko was there, which was a relief to both of them. Clarke didn't say anything, but Lexa showed him Clarke's hands.

"Skai Heda, what did you do?"

"Chopped some wood."

"It looks like you chopped enough to last the winter."

"Not quite."

He nodded and got a pot of salve. He gently rubbed it into her palms and fingers. He pulled a small pair of lightweight leather gloves from his bag and helped Clarke put them on. "Wear these tonight. Wash your hands in the morning and put on more salve. Put it on through the day. Wear the gloves if you will be doing anything that will irritate your hands, and at night. See me in three days."

"We will return," Lexa answered, and took the salve.

They walked to the mess hall without talking. Although Lexa tried to get Clarke to sit and allow Lexa to serve her, Clarke went through the line and carried her own plate and mug. Before they started to eat, Lexa handed her one of the antibiotic pills. Clarke took it without saying anything and ate quietly. When she finished, she said, "I'm going to talk to my friends for a while."

"Do you"

"No," Clarke cut her off. She got up, picked up her plate, utensils, and mug, and put the plate and utensils on the collection table. Lexa watched her leave the cafeteria. When she was gone, Bellamy sat beside her.

"I'll keep an eye on her," he said.

"Mochof."

"She's kinda freaked out about the executions. And she'll probably be sick tomorrow, so if you have anything planned, reschedule it."

"One of her guards will be nearby if you need help."

"I'll make sure she gets to bed where she belongs," he promised.

Lexa nodded, and Bellamy left her.

100 – 100 - 100

Lexa looked around the mess, got up, and moved to the table where Marcus and Abby were eating.

"Good evening, Commander," Marcus greeted her.

Abby was more like her daughter. "You look like hell, Lexa, and Clarke doesn't look any better. What's going on?"

"We will be fine. I have questions about some of your customs. Raven said that I should not bother asking you for Clarke's hand. What does that mean?"

Marcus chuckled.

"When did she say that?" Abby asked.

"It does not matter. Clarke and I will be bonded at midwinter after Skaikru joins the alliance. She wishes to have a Skaikru ceremony here before that. I do not want only Clarke's hand."

"May I?" Marcus asked Abby, who nodded.

"In the old world, it was custom in some cultures for a suitor to seek permission to marry from the bride's parents, Abby in this case. The whole line is 'asking for her hand in marriage,' since approval usually ends with the asking party presenting the other with a ring to signal his or her intentions."

"Clarke said we will have rings at the ceremony. Should I get another?"

"No," Abby said. "Clarke just wants a wedding band." She pulled her necklace from her shirt. "These were Jake's and my rings."

"To be on the safe side, I am asking now, Abby. I intend to marry your daughter. Do you approve?"

Abby laughed. "A few months ago, I would have said, when hell freezes over, but now I wholeheartedly approve."

"Thank you." Lexa frowned. "What does when hell freezes over mean? That is what Raven told me you said."

"It's a way to say never," Marcus answered. "Have you and Clarke talked about your ceremony?"

"She talked about it a little, but not in detail."

"It's customary for both parties to have someone to stand up with them. On the Ark, the chancellor performed the ceremony, but you can choose who you want. I'm sure I can find the ceremonies somewhere in the Ark's memory."

"Ceremonies?"

"There are different ones for each culture. You and Clarke can look at them and pick which one you want, or take elements from several."

"This sounds like a lot of work."

Abby laughed and patted Lexa's arm. "It always seems like a lot at first."

"These are the things I need to do, correct? Talk with Clarke about who will do the ceremony, we pick a ceremony, and find someone to stand up with us."

"Correct," Marcus answered.

Abby couldn't resist teasing Lexa. "There's also the wedding shower, the bachelor's parties, the dresses, and the reception."

"Perhaps I can talk Clarke out of this," Lexa said quietly.

Marcus and Abby both laughed before Abby let her off the hook. "I'm kidding, Lexa. Those things aren't required."

"When are you going to tell everyone?"

"Clarke and I need to talk about everything first.

"Do you know when the wedding will be?" Abby asked.

"When the harvest is in."

"I look forward to it."

"As do I," Lexa answered with a smile. "We will come talk with you about it later."


	49. Chapter 49

Harper and Monroe were at the fire pit when Clarke arrived. They greeted her and went back to their conversation. Clarke ignored the discomfort in her hands and started the fire before sitting on the ground with her back against one of the logs. She was startled when someone sat on the log behind her, but Octavia's strong hands on her shoulders kept Clarke in place.

"Heard you had a rough day," Octavia said softly.

"Yeah."

"Bellamy's getting the goods. He'll be here in a few."

"Good."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No," Clarke sighed and leaned into Octavia. "How's Star?"

"Growing faster than I could imagine. I fed her right before I came over here so I can stay a while."

"Good. I miss you guys. You're my balance. There's all this shitty stuff in the world, and there's your happy family."

"There's not nearly as much shitty stuff as there used to be. I'm starting to think you and Lexa enjoy playing superheroes."

Clarke scoffed. "Yeah, I'm a real badass at running away."

"Don't do that to yourself, Clarke."

"Do you dream, Octavia? Do you remember?"

"I remember everything. I dream. Lincoln dreams. Sometimes they're the same, but we have our own monsters."

"I'd take them if I could."

"I think you have your hands full with yours. Besides, they aren't real, not any more. There aren't any more Reapers. The Mountain is dead. The Mountain Men aren't there to steal people and bleed them to death."

"When we left Polis, everything was so beautiful, like when we landed. Being on the water was soothing. It was just me and Lexa and the wind and the water."

"Sounds nice."

"It was. And then we got where we were headed, and there were people waiting, and we had to be Heda and Wanheda, and some crazy girl tried to kill me because she thought Lexa should be with someone from Trikru."

"Shit, Clarke, what happened?"

Bellamy sat on the ground beside Clarke and filled a mug for each of them.

"I got lucky." Clarke looked away from the fire and saw how the circle was filling in. A mug appeared in front of her and she took it. "Thanks." She drank half of it and took a deep breath. "I got lucky," she repeated. "The healer was really good and I didn't get all of the poison, so I survived and she didn't. Lexa wanted to destroy the village, and I didn't let her. The whole time I was sick, the girl was on the tree. Her face when she saw me looked like I feel when I hear them coming."

"When who's coming?"

"All of them. Atom and Wells and Charlotte and Roma and Finn. The ones from the bridge and the village and the drop ship and TonDC and Mount Weather and Polis and Azgeda and Shopton and here. I don't even know how many there are."

"Oh, Clarke," Octavia said softly, and bent down the small distance to wrap her arms around her friend. Bellamy slid his arm between them, around Clarke's shoulder, and Raven, who sat beside Octavia, put her hand over Bellamy's and partially on Clarke's shoulder. "They can't do anything to you."

"Sure they can," Bellamy answered. He pulled his arm away. "Drink," he instructed Clarke and emptied his mug while she did the same. He pulled her arm close enough to refill her mug, then his. "They steal your sleep and your rest and follow you through shadows."

Octavia sat up again, but kept one hand on Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke looked at him for several seconds and raised her mug. He tapped his against it and they both drank. "They are shadows," she added, "except when they aren't and then they're loud. Stedaunon ste enti. Kikon don gon we."

"Yo gonplei nou ste odon nowe," Octavia scolded them gently.

Clarke nodded and emptied her mug again. "I just want to sleep."

"But they won't let you," Bellamy said and filled her mug again.

Raven held hers out and Bellamy poured some in. "Wick's bringing more."

Clarke slowed down a bit. Wick came and Octavia left. Bellamy stayed beside her while Clarke drank and stared at the fire. Clarke was good and drunk by the time Monty arrived. Raven moved down to make room for him on the log. "Hey, Clarke."

"I'll leave," she said.

"No, don't. I want to thank you for the drawings. They mean a lot to me."

"I didn't want you to always be sad when you thought of them."

"You did a good job."

"Drink?" Clarke asked and offered her mug.

Monty accepted it and took a sniff. "This batch turned out good," he said and drank a third of it before returning it.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I killed your mom. How can you be nice to me?"

"That wasn't my mom, Clarke. That was a crazy person who looked like her."

"Do you sleep?"

"No." He slid off the log to the dirt. "Not for a while. Since before Mount Weather."

Clarke handed him her mug again. She would be fine without it for a while. "Who notices?"

"Bellamy. Raven. The rest of us."

"Nobody else, though."

"No," Bellamy agreed. "They don't notice. Trikru notices, but they don't say anything."

Clarke snorted. "Wait 'til you know them. Then they don't shut up."

"Screams of pleasure don't count," Bellamy snickered.

Monty choked on his drink for a minute.

"Jealous," Clarke answered.

"That you're having crazy good sex, absolutely. That it's with the Commander, no. She's fucking terrifying."

Clarke laughed. "First time I saw her she was sprawled on her throne, armor, warpaint, attitude, the whole get up, playing with a big knife. _That_ was terrifying."

"Both of you were pretty scary when we saw you in Polis," Monty said.

"We were messing with you."

"We didn't know that."

"What happened in Polis?" Bellamy asked.

Raven leaned closer when Monty began to talk. "We put the tower up and I found some extra solar panels and Wick got hold of a bunch of LEDs and Miller came up with the idea to put L heart C and C heart L on the supports."

Bellamy laughed and Clarke smiled. "It was adorable," Clarke said.

"We thought so, too until you guys gave us matching bitch faces over breakfast," Raven answered.

"We spent all day taking them down and putting up new ones with the city name instead," Monty said.

"And then they confined us to our rooms until they got around to seeing us," Miller added. He sat behind Clarke as Octavia had and shook his head when Bellamy offered him some alcohol.

"They came to our rooms after dark and we all stood up right away, even the gimp," Monty said squeezed Raven's ankle affectionately.

"We thought we could get an easier punishment if we showed them the LED lights, so Raven interrupted the Commander to demonstrate and when she got done, the Commander looked at Clarke and said she won the bet."

"I don't want to hear what that was about," Raven said.

"It was a good bet," Clarke said.

"I said I don't want to hear," Raven repeated, and they all laughed. "You can tell us about your trip, though."

"It was a thrilling adventure," Clarke began melodramatically, and took Bellamy's mug. He filled it for her. "You'd love sailing, Raven. Maybe next summer you can come to Polis for a while and find someone to take you out."

"What's it like?"

"It felt a little like flying. Blue and white everywhere and the wind's in your face."

"Sailing, now on the bucket list. The hurricane was really cool."

Clarke shook her head. "Had enough of that to last a lifetime."

"Whaddya mean?" Monty asked.

"You guys were in Polis. Didn't you hear anything?"

"No," Miller answered.

"You must've been the only ones. Let's just say that if we have to go somewhere, I'm happy to take the long way on horseback."

"What happened, Clarke?"

"Nothing. Not important. The ocean's really cool. Literally, the water's cold and salty. Waves are loud. It was all gray and green and white close to shore, and blue out before the waves started. And sand. Ugh. Sand gets into everything. Everything," she repeated, looking at Raven.

"Oh. OH!"

"Yeah," Clarke answered while the guys all looked confused.

"Girl thing," Raven told them.

"It was beautiful, though. We watched the moon rise out of the water, and the sunrise, too. I don't have words for all the colors, but it was so beautiful."

"I thought you were going to bring pictures."

"I brought a couple sketch books."

"Where are they?"

"Somewhere." Clarke tried to think. "Saddlebag, probably. I'll go get them." She tried to get up. Bellamy, Miller, and Monty held her down.

"We'll see them later," Bellamy said. "Hard to see everything by the fire."

"Right. Those lights are pretty cool, though."

"Those were Wick's idea."

Clarke leaned forward. Miller kept his hand on her shoulder so she wouldn't faceplant. "Thanks." She raised her mug in his direction and drank again.

"You're welcome, Clarke."

"Does Octavia have some? Don't want fire around the baby."

"Yeah," Bellamy answered, "Raven made sure she got them first. Everybody with kids got them first."

"Good plan. That's why I feel good leaving you here. But you should come to Polis. You'd like it."

"What's it like?"

"Beautiful. They have bathtubs. Baths are the best thing ever. I love soaking with Lexa at the end of the day." Clarke giggled. She started to say something else, and Miller covered her mouth.

"That's for you and her," he told her quietly. Louder, he added, "Baths are amazing." He looked at Bellamy. "We need to build a bathhouse here."

"It's already on the list," Bellamy answered. "Tell me about Polis."

The ones who had been there all started talking, and the other conversations around the fire stopped. No one realized Clarke passed out until she let out a loud snore.

"That's my cue," Bellamy said.

"I'll give you a hand," Miller told him.

"I got this," Bellamy answered. He picked Clarke up and lifted her by her thighs. She draped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. Miller walked beside him, but Bellamy was steady and didn't need help.

When they got to Lexa and Clarke's cabin, Miller asked, "Want me to wait?"

"Nah, I'm sure your boyfriend's waiting for you."

"Yeah. Good night, Blake."

"Night, Miller."

Lexa opened the door and stepped aside so Bellamy could take Clarke to the bed. He carefully laid her down and pulled her boots off. "She's pretty drunk," he told Lexa softly when he stood.

"Mochof, Bellamy."

"She, uh, she talked to us for a while."

"Oh?" Lexa closed the door and gestured toward the table.

Bellamy waited for Lexa to sit before he seated himself in the chair nearest her. "She said she isn't sleeping, and she talked about your trip a little. We got her to laugh some, and she eventually passed out."

"We?"

"What's left of us." He looked at the table and realized one of Clarke's sketchbooks was open. The page was full of small drawings. "Are those from your trip?"

"Sha."

"Before or after somebody tried to kill her?"

"After. Perhaps you should find your bed, Bellamy."

"She wouldn't talk about a lot of it yet."

"I am not surprised."

"Was she happy at all?"

"We were very happy. Clarke and I spent many days with just each other. I hope it will happen again."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Maybe you guys should go back to Polis."

"We must stay another week."

"Why?"

"The reason is not important. We made a commitment, and we must honor it."

"Send somebody to get me if she's going off the rails again."

"Going off the rails?"

"Losing it."

"Ah."

Bellamy stood and carefully replaced the chair. "Good night, Commander."

"Good night, Bellamy. Thank you again."

"No problem, Commander. I'll see you later."

Lexa stayed at the table for a while after he left, and closed Clarke's sketchbook when she reached the last page. Before getting in bed with Clarke, she put a pail on the floor and a pitcher of fresh water and a few rags on the nightstand. She turned Clarke onto her side and got in bed.

Clarke reeked of alcohol, and would no doubt be ill when she woke. She was completely still except for her breathing. Lexa kissed her temple gently and tried to sleep.

* * *

Stedaunon ste enti. Kikon don gon we. = The dead are hungry. The living are gone.  
Yo gonplei nou ste odon nowe. = Your fight is not over.


	50. Chapter 50

"What troubles you, Octavia?" Lincoln asked while she fed Star again.

"I'm worried about Clarke and Bellamy."

"Why?"

"The things they said tonight, I never heard either of them say anything like that before, no matter how bad or hard things were."

"What did they say?"

"Clarke said the dead are hungry, and Bell agreed with her. Neither of them sleep. And somebody poisoned Clarke while they were away. All she said was that she was lucky. She was almost nonchalant about it, like it wasn't a big deal, and it wasn't a big deal that she didn't let Heda destroy the village."

"Perhaps she felt it was not a big deal."

"She said the natrona was on a tree the whole time she was ill. That's not just overnight."

"Octavia, if you must know, speak with Clarke."

"I don't know if I want to. Or if I should. And I don't have a clue what to do for Bell."

"Perhaps you should wait for them to come to you."

"Oh, yeah, that'll happen." Octavia rolled her eyes. It was like he never met either of the people in question.

"Do what you feel you must."

Octavia thought it over while her daughter finished her meal, and handed Star to Lincoln when she stopped eating. She kissed his cheek. "I'll be back."

A few minutes later, she knocked on Lexa's door.

"Enter."

Octavia went into their hut, invited for the first time. Lexa sat at the map table behind two LED lights, intent on something on the table.

"Is all well, Octavia?"

"Sha, Heda."

"What do you need?"

"I'm worried about Clarke."

"Why?"

"She seemed," Octavia paused, seeking a word, "off tonight."

"How so?"

"Some of the things she said did not sound like Clarke."

Lexa put the sketchbook on the table and turned her attention to Octavia. She gestured toward a chair, and Octavia sat.

"Stedaunon ste enti. Kikon don gon we," Octavia repeated.

Lexa sighed. She hadn't heard Clarke say that in a while.

"She said that before."

"Sha."

"Before or after the cave?"

"Octavia, I will not discuss that with you."

"I've seen it, Heda. I know what Clarke drew, and I know she had to go back because we pulled her out of there before war with the Ice Nation."

"Clarke will be fine."

"Clarke isn't fine now. She's up there getting drunk."

"Who is with her?"

"Bellamy and Raven and a bunch of the 44."

"The 44?"

"The ones who came down in the drop ship with us. Except there aren't even that many of us now. But that's not the point. The point is that Clarke is talking like she wishes she were dead, and Bellamy's agreeing with her."

"They live, Octavia, and they will continue to do so."

"How can you be calm about this?"

"Clarke will be fine," Lexa repeated.

"She's done this before."

"Not this, exactly, but yes. Clarke was not trained as a warrior. None of you were trained the way I was trained, the way my people are trained. We go to war. We fight and bleed and die. We learn about death from a young age, we see people die, we put their bodies on the pyre, we say goodbye and release their souls. Your life in the sky was soft. You were soft. Some of you still are. Clarke is strong, and she is learning, but she is a healer. It hurts her more and differently when she must take a life." Lexa looked at the sketchbook for a few seconds. "I cannot speak for your brother, but he was with Clarke through Mount Weather. He was beside her when she pulled the lever. He fought Azgeda, and cleaned the field after the battle. He buried the two that Clarke killed. Bellamy offered to do that, and Clarke would not let him. She understands what needs to be done, but she does not yet understand that those things do not define her."

"They do if they make her act like this."

"In a day or two, Clarke will be past all of this except her nightmares, and they will fade."

"So you're content to just let her run around with her crazy in charge?"

"She is safe. Your brother is with her. Her friends are with her. Her guard is near. She is not in danger. If this is what Clarke needs, then, yes, I must allow it. I do not like it, but I like less what will happen if she feels like she has no alternatives."

"What, like she was last time you were here?"

"Sha, Octavia, like that. Clarke will let her emotions rule her, and she will flee from things she cannot escape."

"What helps?"

"Tonight helps. Drawing helps. Physical activity helps."

"What will help Bellamy?"

"I do not know him that well."

"Sorry, thinking out loud."

"Do not be sorry for worrying about those you care for."

"What happened while you were gone? Clarke said someone poisoned her."

"Sha," Lexa sighed again. "Abby is going to be upset again."

"Again?"

Lexa nodded.

"What was she upset about the first time?"

"It is not important."

"Does she know Clarke was poisoned?"

"No, and I would prefer she not find out."

"I won't tell her, but there were a lot of people listening."

"Who?"

"Everyone. Everyone is quiet when Clarke talks, just like everyone is quiet when you talk."

Lexa muttered something in Trigedasleng.

"That's new. I'll have to remember it."

Lexa gave Octavia a dirty look.

"So you won't tell me about it."

"If Clarke wants you to know, she will tell you."

"I'll just go talk to Abby."

"You will not, Octavia. That is an order."

"Sha, Heda," Octavia sighed.

"If there is nothing else, it is late."

Octavia took the hint and stood up. She bowed at Lexa and left.

Lexa took a deep breath and went back to looked at the pages in Clarke's sketchbook.

100 – 100 - 100

Clarke didn't stay still for long. First she twitched, then whimpered. Lexa slid one arm under Clarke and put the other over her and pressed her body against Clarke. "Shh, it is a dream. You are safe."

Clarke stilled for a few minutes, and began again. This time, she sat up, bringing Lexa along. She looked around before focusing on Lexa's hands. "You're here."

"Sha."

"Is there any water?"

"Sha." Lexa let go of her and moved across the bed to fill the mug from the pitcher she left on the bedside table. Clarke stripped off her shirt and bindings, and stood wobbily to push her pants and underwear off before falling back on the bed with a giggle.

She wiggled into her regular sleeping position, rolled over to look at Lexa, and leaned up to take the mug. She drained it in a few seconds. "More, please."

Lexa nodded and took the mug so she could refill it. Clarke emptied it again and handed it back. "Why are you dressed?"

"I was waiting for you."

"I'm here."

"You are. And very drunk."

Clarke thought about it for a few seconds. "Yup, don't think I've ever been this drunk."

"Did you enjoy your evening?"

"Hmmm." Clarke laid down and closed her eyes so she didn't have to watch the room spin.

Lexa got out of bed long enough to get undressed. When she returned, Clarke rolled over and snuggled into her. She slept again, and this time Lexa joined her.

100 – 100 – 100

Late in the morning, Clarke groaned. She opened her eyes, closed them, and put her arm across them. She sat up slowly. Lexa looked at her, got up and hurried to get the pail. She got it under Clarke's mouth right before she vomited. Fortunately, Clarke's braids were still in, and kept her hair back.

Clarke clutched the sides of the pail while she emptied her stomach. She thought she was finished, and raised her head, and immediately lowered it again. This time, she was done and flopped back on the bed, moaning. Lexa put the pail outside and returned to Clarke.

"Get dressed."

"No, I'm just gonna lay here and die."

"No, you will get dressed and come with me so we can air out the cabin and the bed."

"Lexa," Clarke whined.

"No, Clarke. It smells horrible in here. I cannot open the door while you are unclothed. Here," she said, and put the minimum amount of clothing Clarke needed on her lap.

Clarke stayed still in silent protest. She felt Lexa watching her, and sighed. She sat up and struggled with the binding for her breasts. "At least help me."

Lexa rolled her eyes but assisted her. She helped Clarke balance while she got into her underwear and shorts, and made sure she didn't get tangled in her shirt. Clarke sat on the bed and Lexa opened the door. She went back to Clarke with a pair of lightweight boots and knelt in front of Clarke to put them on her.

Clarke stumbled to the table and sat with her back to the door. Lexa poured water and put it in front of her. Clarke looked at it uncertainly before drinking. Lexa let her sit for a few minutes, head resting on her folded arms on the table, before getting up and getting the pack she filled earlier. "Come, Clarke."

"I feel shitty enough, you don't have to punish me."

"This is not punishment. We are going somewhere that you will feel better."

Clarke groaned again.

"Come," Lexa insisted, and lifted Clarke from the chair.

They went to the mess hall first. Clarke protested every wobbly step until they were inside and out of the sun. She sat on the first bench and put her head on the table's cool surface. Lexa came to her two minutes later. She put the tray on the table and sat beside Clarke. "You will feel better if you eat."

Clarke groaned, but sat up and started picking at the tray. She quickly emptied the first mug on it, and ate a little more. She emptied the second mug. There was one more mug, but Lexa moved it beyond her reach. "Eat more and you can have it."

Clarke sighed, but ate more. She finally ate the last bite of bread, and Lexa handed her the mug and the antibiotic pill. Clarke swallowed it and quickly emptied the mug. "Better?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded. Lexa got up to take everything to the return table. When she came back to Clarke, she was ready to stand. "Are you sure I can't go back to bed?"

"Sha." Lexa hoisted Clarke up again, and they went back into the unbearably bright light. Lexa swung the pack off her shoulder for a second and pulled something out. She handed the sunglasses to Clarke. "They are a loan from Raven, who said many things I did not understand to make certain she would get them back in their current condition."

"I love my friends," Clarke said as she put them on.

"You look odd."

"Yeah, but they really help. Where are we going?"

"To swim. It is too hot to do anything else while you are recovering."

"I didn't mean to drink that much. We were talking." Clarke tried to remember. "I need to check on Bellamy."

"He is fine. Octavia checked on him."

"She doesn't understand."

"You can speak with him later. Raven also wants to speak with you, and Octavia."

"What did I say?" Clarke wondered.

"Raven said you promised to show her your sketchbook."

"Uh huh."

Clarke sighed happily again as they reached the forest. It wasn't much cooler, but she appreciated the shade.

"Mason radioed yesterday. They found another piece of your ship, but no one was there or had been there recently."

"Did you tell him to check with the villages?"

"Sha, they are doing that today. He will report this evening."

"Where are they?"

"South. They had to backtrack to get close enough for the radio to work."

"Hmm."

"Octavia came to see me last night. You and Bellamy worry her."

"I told you, she doesn't understand."

"I know, but she would worry even if she did."

"Poor Bell. She's gonna try to help him."

"How will she do that?"

"Who knows? But it will torture Bellamy. He has a hard time telling her no."

'I know the feeling,' Lexa thought.

"Where are we going?" Clarke asked again.

"It's not far."


	51. Chapter 51

"It's beautiful," Clarke said quietly.

"It's one of my favorite places."

"I see why." Clarke slowly looked around, her hangover momentarily forgotten. The pool was between two small waterfalls and partly shaded all day by deciduous trees. Three larger boulders were partially submerged, but it looked like they would be easy to climb onto for a break. The only sound was water hitting water.

"Let's take care of your hands first."

Clarke looked at them. The gloves were comfortable and she had been groggy enough that she forgot about them. She held her hands out and Lexa carefully peeled the gloves off. Clarke made a face when she saw her hands. They were raw and air hitting them was uncomfortable.

"Sit down. It will be easier." Lexa dropped the pack and sat cross-legged on the ground beside it. Clarke sat across from her and rested her arms on her knees with the palms up.

Lexa carefully cleaned them despite Clarke's wincing, and put a thick layer of salve on them before putting the gloves on again. Clarke uncrossed her legs and clumsily removed her boots. "Thank you," she said and gave Lexa a quick kiss before walking toward the river.

Her first four careful steps in the water were good. The fifth plunged her into cold water. She came up sputtering, clutching Raven's sunglasses, and was not expecting Lexa to cannonball in beside her. Lexa came up laughing and Clarke splashed her.

They spent the day in and out of the water. Clarke spent much of it napping, either on the warm rocks or in the water. It was difficult for Lexa to do nothing, but she stayed focused on Clarke. They dunked each other in the water a few more times and when the sun hit the top of the trees headed back to TonDC.

They stopped in their cabin to change and tie their hair back. Lexa got their antibiotic pills before they went to the mess hall. They went through the line, and sat with Nyko, who watched Clarke fumble with utensils. "How are your hands?"

"Sore."

"Come see me when you finish eating."

"We will," Lexa answered for her.

"When is the bonding ceremony?"

"We will make an announcement when the time is right," Lexa answered. "Did you pick a date in the pool?"

"I thought about it," Nyko said, "but you have never been predictable, Heda."

"Midwinter," Clarke told Lexa.

"Sha, Skai Heda, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Clarke speared a piece of meat. "Most of Trikru picked that date or sometime near it."

"It is a good time, especially since Skaikru will join the alliance."

Clarke nodded. Lexa continued to eat. She saw Bellamy sitting with Octavia and Lincoln. He looked slightly annoyed. Lexa poked Clarke. "Octavia is helping Bellamy."

"How do you?" Clarke stopped when she saw Bellamy's face. "She is," she said, and called for him. "Bellamy!"

He left his empty plate, mug, and utensils at the return table before sitting across from her, beside Nyko. "Hey, Clarke."

"Lexa thought you could use a break."

"Thank you, Commander."

"How is Octavia helping you?" Lexa asked.

"She's trying to fix me up with somebody, like I'm too lame to find a girlfriend on my own."

Clarke giggled. "She obviously has forgotten the morning that three girls came out of your tent."

"Good times," Bellamy grinned back at her.

"Maybe you should remind her," Lexa suggested.

"Maybe I should," he agreed. "When are you gonna show us your sketches?"

"I don't know. You busy tonight?"

"We're never busy at night, Clarke."

"I have to see Nyko and get my sketchbooks, so in a couple hours? Maybe a little less."

"Longer," Lexa corrected. "We need to find out if Mason called in."

"I'll get Raven to bring the messages here while you do what you have to do."

Clarke looked at Lexa before agreeing.

100 – 100 – 100

Nyko fussed over Clarke's hands. He kept the gloves she wore all day and told her to come back in the morning - "before breakfast," he stressed – so he could look at them again.

Abby caught them in the hall, and Clarke begged off talking to her by asking her to join them in the mess hall. She and Lexa walked briskly to their cabin and Clarke got the three sketchbooks she brought.

There were more people in the mess hall than she expected. She and Lexa checked with Raven first, and were disappointed that there were no messages from any of the scout teams. She decided to stay at that table since she promised Raven to bring sketches.

"Hey," Clarke said, "there are more of you here than I expected, so I hope everybody can see. Please don't touch because I haven't found a fixative yet and the charcoal will smear." She turned to Lexa. "Will you turn the pages and hold them up for me?"

Lexa nodded. "Which one first?"

"Bottom one, I think." Lexa opened it and Clarke nodded. Lexa looked at the drawing and smiled. She showed it to Raven for several seconds before holding it up. It was Lexa at the helm, the larger boat with their guards showing over her shoulder.

"So, if you didn't know, Heda took me to see the ocean. We started out on a small sailboat and sailed down the river from Polis. When we got to Chesby, I thought it might be the ocean because all I could see was water." She waited while everyone got a look and nodded at Lexa to turn the page, which showed part of the boat and part of the sail, and water with several flying fish breaking the water beside them. "We sailed all day to cross Chesby at one of the narrower parts, and then we started sailing up a river."

Lexa flipped to the next page and clarified, "Tico River." She showed Clarke's drawing of the river, marsh, and pines.

"The marsh is home to enormous biting flies that found me delicious and ignored Heda," Clarke said, and everyone laughed. Lexa shrugged while slowly showing the sketch.

"The next day, we sailed further up the river." Clarke waited for Lexa to flip to the next page and shook her head. Lexa nodded, and they had another of those silent conversations.

"I will tell it," Lexa said, and Clarke nodded.

Lexa showed the first page of Clarke's drawings from Shopton. "Village elders met us at the dock. They had a feast planned for us that night. It was a small village and we did not want to insult them, so we accepted their hospitality."

People gasped when they saw the second page, and Lexa calmly continued. "One of the villagers poisoned Skai Heda. She was unconscious for four nights. When she rose, she ended the natrona who admitted her crime."

"From there, we went to see Heda's mother's brother. We stayed with him for two nights, and he gave us ponies to ride the rest of the way." Lexa turned the page from the sketch of George to one full of smaller sketches of plants and birds, and to a second page of similar drawings. "It is nothing like here. It is very flat. We crossed open fields, forests, and a dark swamp before reaching the ocean." Clarke's drawings showed the ponies, a startled rabbit racing away, their reflections in dark water, and finally, the dunes.

"I used to imagine how the ocean would be when I looked at it from the Ark. The oceans were swaths of blue broken up by white clouds. Up close, it was stunning. The water moves all the time. Waves form, break near the shore and roll in, and recede. They are loud, and frothy, and beautiful. The water is salty and cold. We saw many large fish breaching near shore. We saw small pools of animals that were left behind when the tide went out. The beach looks like stretches of white where the sand is dry and brown where it is wet." Lexa continued to show Clarke's sketches while she talked, and when she reached the end of that sketch book, she handed it to Raven, checked the remaining ones, and opened the appropriate one.

"I thought the sand would be like salt crystals, but it's not. Up close, it's different colors, and the individual grains are different colors. It was fine and gritty and got into everything. When it was wet, it became almost solid. It was very peaceful," Clarke said with a smile while Lexa showed the moon rising.

They skipped the next few pages, which were studies of Lexa undressed. "We had to get fresh water every day. There were many wells that still worked. We raised and lowered the handle, and water eventually came from the spout. It was always very cold. We stayed on the beach as much as possible, but when we crossed the dunes again to get water, there was always something new. The buildings were mostly gone or completely covered in vines. One of them was delicious. Some of the birds got really annoyed when we got some blooms. And Heda warned me away from this big turtle. She showed me why. It broke a stick the size of my thumb without any problem."

"We kept riding until we literally ran out of land." Clarke's next sketch was of the launch coming for them, Jonah's boat anchored in the background. "There wasn't any land to see except what we were standing on. The ocean on one side and Chesby on the other."

"We got to the boat and met Cap Jonah. I got a little ill because the boat was moving so much, and Shad brought me a bad tasting but effective seasickness remedy. I think it works because it tastes so bad you can't think about anything else," Clarke added. "We started sailing toward Polis, but the storm caught us."

Clarke stopped and drank from a mug of water that was passed down the table earlier. "I heard you guys had a rough time in the storm," she said.

"It tore down the tower in Polis," Raven said.

"It wasn't that bad here, Clarke," Bellamy added. "We found all the leaks in the buildings."

When the laughter died down, Clarke continued. Lexa flipped to the drawing of the red cliffs topped by pines. "We had a few problems, too. Heda got washed overboard, and I went in after her. We were in the water a long time. A tree found us, so we got a little rest, but it took a long time to get back to land. Heda found a path up the cliffs, and we found some berries and spent the night in a tree. The sunrise the next day was glorious. It took us another day or so to find a village. Naturally, Heda knew the healer there." Clarke smiled at Lexa.

"He fixed my arm when I was young," Lexa added while showing a sketch of Catlett bent over his work table.

"We were there for several days while someone went to get soldiers from the next town. After that, it was just a matter of riding to Polis."

Clarke sat down while her first and third sketchbooks made the rounds through the room. She saw her mother coming and sighed. Abby made Clarke slide over so she could sit between Clarke and Lexa. "Any other adventures you want to share?"

"No," they said simultaneously.

"Any other adventures I'm going to find out about?"

"Not from the trip," Clarke answered.

"But there are others."

"Probably."

"Why didn't you tell me about all that?"

"It was done and I didn't want you to be upset about it."

"Is that why you saw Nyko about your hands?"

"He was there when we went in."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did you do?" Abby asked impatiently.

"I chopped too much wood."

Abby turned to Lexa. "You let her do that?"

"She doesn't 'let' me do anything," Clarke answered.

"Klark needed to do something physical," Lexa added.

"You know there are things that won't make your hands look like ground meat."

"Are you done?" Clarke asked Abby.

"No."

"I am." Clarke got up. She stopped on Lexa's far side, away from Abby. "I'll see you at the cabin."

"I'll be there soon."


	52. Chapter 52

Clarke was in bed when Lexa finally reached their cabin. It took time for everyone to see Clarke's sketchbooks, and she had to settle Abby down. Lexa was happy to remove her clothes and get in bed beside Clarke, and happier when Clarke turned toward her.

"I'm sorry I left you there. I bet Mom had a lot to say."

"She did, but she agreed to let you tell her what you want her to know when you're ready."

"Thank you. I do feel better, though. I won't have to censor myself so much."

"Is that what you are calling it?"

"Calling what?"

"The past days. Were you censoring yourself, Clarke?"

"No. I was being a jerk. I'm having a hard time dealing with the fact that I murdered two people in cold blood. I probably should have censored myself. I'm sorry."

"I do not like when you stay away from me."

"I didn't like it, either, but I didn't want to dump all of my crap on you. You already do so much for me. I would have been content to die in that cave, and you saved me. You keep saving me from myself, and sometimes I forget it's not your job."

"It is not a job."

"It is. Sometimes being here makes everything worse, but they're my people, my family, so I can't stay away."

"It is a visit, Klark," Lexa told her, her tone softened by Clarke's apologies. "We will go home when your mother is certain we are no longer ill. If not for that, we would be on our way to Polis."

"We'll have to come back at least once before the wedding."

"We can get all the details worked out while we are here. Marcus has offered his help."

"What do you think about him doing the ceremony?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I think he'll take it seriously."

"I like Marcus. If he is your choice, I accept."

"Who does the bonding ceremony in Polis?"

"Titus."

"I never heard anything about him the whole time we were in Polis, and this is the second time he's come up in as many days."

"I do not speak with him unless I need to or he asks to see me."

"Why?"

"Tradition. The Fleimkepa documents our history, so he needs to be outside the daily happenings."

"So we don't need to meet him before or anything?"

"Only when I tell him my intention." Lexa took a deep breath. "He will not like it."

"Why?"

"That is a long story and it is late."

"Ok." Clarke leaned up to kiss her before settling beside Lexa. "Love you."

"I love you, Klark." Lexa sighed contentedly and hoped they would sleep.

100 – 100 – 100

They managed a few hours rest before Clarke's nightmares woke them. This time, Clarke latched onto Lexa and did her best to match her steady breathing. It took a long time for her to settle down again, but the second time, she slept until dawn.

When Clarke woke, Lexa was sleeping. She contented herself with looking at Lexa's tattoos while she waited for her to wake up. Their intricacy fascinated Clarke, who wondered what design they would share to mark their bonding. First, though, she had to find a ring for Lexa. She didn't want anything fancy, but it would have to be made of a strong material. She looked at Lexa's hand and wondered whether a wide band would interfere with the things she did.

Clarke hoped Marcus would have time for them today. In addition to talking about the wedding ceremony, Clarke wanted to ask him to act as Skaikru's ambassador. She needed to talk to Bellamy, too, to make sure he understood that custom dictated that he, as her second in command, remain here unless she needed him in Polis.

"You are thinking too much," Lexa grumbled.

"Can't help it."

"It is still early, Klark. I do not wish to be awake."

"Are you sure about that?" Clarke kissed along Lexa's collarbone to her neck, and nipped at her pulse.

100 – 100 – 100

After a late breakfast, they headed into the Ark. First stop was the Medbay, where Nyko cleaned Clarke's hands again. He handed Lexa more salve and a clean pair of gloves, and told Clarke to leave them off as much as possible.

From there, they went to the meeting room, where Marcus was working on a computer terminal. He looked up, and looked pleased to see them. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Marcus," Lexa answered, and Clarke said, "Hi, Marcus."

"How can I help you?"

"Two things today, if you aren't busy," Clarke said.

"I always have time for you two."

Lexa pulled out a chair for Clarke, and sat next to her. "First," Clarke said, "I'd like you to be Skaikru's ambassador in Polis."

"What does that entail?"

"You will represent Skaikru when the clans meet, or travel to other capitals if needed. Those things do not happen frequently any longer. The ambassadors have not met this year, and unless there is some threat or major disagreement, they will not meet until midwinter," Lexa explained.

"I thought that the other groups' leaders met at midwinter."

"Ambassadors, too, to work out the details of any agreement between krus."

"Why me, Clarke? Why not Bellamy?"

"Lexa said sekens aren't ambassadors, and Bellamy's still a bit of a hothead. I think you know enough about us to make sure that Skaikru isn't taken advantage of in trade agreements and mature enough not to attack another ambassador for saying something stupid."

Marcus smiled. "Bellamy's improving," he said, "but you're right, he's still a bit impetuous."

"Will you do it?" Clarke asked.

"If that's what you want."

"It is," Clarke affirmed.

"Good," Lexa agreed. "At midwinter you will come to Polis and take the brand for Skaikru."

"What does that mean?"

"You will be branded with the mark of the alliance. It is not large." Lexa held out her arm and showed him where the mark would be placed and its approximate size.

"I guess it could be worse," Marcus said.

"It will heal quickly," Lexa assured him.

Marcus nodded. "And the second thing?"

"The second thing is actually a couple things about the same subject," Clarke said. "We'd like to you perform our marriage ceremony here."

"I'm honored, and I'll be delighted.

Everyone smiled, and Clarke continued. "And we need to talk about the ceremony. Lexa said you have access to a bunch of different ones."

"Yes." Marcus saved his work and opened the information he found about wedding ceremonies. "Why don't you read through this, and I'll come back in an hour."

"OK," Clarke said. She and Lexa moved when Marcus got up and sat so they could both see the monitor.

They were chatting when he returned. Clarke handed him some papers where she wrote what they wanted. He read them, looked at them, and smiled. "It will be a beautiful ceremony," he promised them. "Anything else you need from me?"

"Not today," Lexa answered, and stood. Clarke got up, too.

"I'll see you later," Marcus said, and they left.

"What now?" Clarke asked in the hall.

"You should speak with your friends."

"What are you going to do?"

"Help Indra train the young ones."

"Guess I'll see you for supper."

"You will," Lexa said, and left Clarke to watch her go.

Clarke went to Raven's workshop and sat on an empty stool. "Lexa said you wanted to talk to me."

"You took off early last night. Everything OK?"

"I had enough of my mom acting like I'm 12. She asked about my hands and looked at Lexa and said, 'You let her do this?' like Lexa makes decisions for me or something."

"Quit acting like you're 12 and she'll treat you like an adult."

"I didn't come here for a lecture, Raven."

"No lecture, just advice." Raven finished soldering and looked at Clarke for the first time. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing. We met with Marcus. He's gonna be our ambassador in Polis."

"Is he going to be there all the time?"

"I don't think so. It's pretty close, and there's the radio."

"I don't think your mom will think the radio is the same as a goodnight kiss."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Are you blind? They're like conjoined twins or something."

"That explains why she doesn't wear her ring."

"She's happy, Clarke."

"Good. I want that for her. Guess I get to have the talk with Marcus."

"That sounds fun." Raven started testing the circuit board she finished soldering. "So when's the bonding ceremony?"

"We'll announce it when we're ready. There's gonna be two ceremonies, though."

"Two?"

"One here, one in Polis."

"You're going to get married here and in Polis?"

"Married here, bonded in Polis. Yes, you're invited to both of them, but keep it to yourself until we announce it, OK?"

"Yeah, I can do that. You know you're fucking up the pool, though?"

Clarke smirked at her. "No, really, I'm making things difficult for the people who bet on my relationship?"

"Yes, smartass, you're gonna cost people a lot of money, except me, because I'm gonna rig it in my favor."

"Have fun explaining that to Trikru."

"I hate it when you're right."

"Some genius you are," Clarke teased her.

"Yeah, yeah, remember that next time you need some impossible gadget built in a day."

"Speaking of gadgets, when are you guys going to check out Farm Station?"

"As soon as Wick finishes whatever it is he's working on. Something for Marcus. Indra's getting a bigger wagon built for us, because from what I learned from Josh and Bryan, there's a lot of really useful stuff there."

"Good. I can't wait to see what you guys come up with next."

"I have a couple ideas. Wick keeps telling me they're impossible, but he has no imagination."

"He's an engineer. That's all math and logic."

"There's imagination in that. Your sketches are all math and logic, at their base. They're pretty awesome, too. Wish they were in color."

"Charcoal's easier to carry around and find. I have colors in Polis, though. I painted Earth on a wall in our home, like it looked from the Ark."

"I miss that view sometimes. I really miss being out in space, with no gravity." Raven looked at her leg brace.

"Have you been swimming?"

"No."

"She taught me to float. It's really relaxing. Maybe she'll teach you. I'll ask her tonight, and if she says OK, we can go tomorrow."

"It's gonna rain tomorrow."

"How do you know?"

"Satellites are still up. I got into another one that doesn't have the super sensitive cameras. It's good for seeing clouds build up and stuff."

"Next time you see a big storm, put out an alert on the radio so people can prepare."

"They knew it was coming, Clarke. I tell Bellamy and Indra what the weather will be so they can plan."

"You guys really work well together."

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm not, I didn't realize you would come up with all this stuff."

"You take care of the big picture, we'll handle the details."

Clarke nodded. They chatted for a bit longer before Clarke excused herself to find Octavia.


	53. Chapter 53

Octavia was gardening again. It relaxed her, and let her keep Star close, and kept her near their home so she could change Star's diaper or feed her as needed. Clarke knelt beside her. "Hey."

"Hey, Clarke, how are you?"

"I'm good. How're you, and how's the little one."

"She's asleep, I'm fine, and I don't believe that you're good."

"Please don't try to help me, Octavia. And stop helping Bell. We'll be fine."

"You guys are not fine," Octavia insisted.

"We are. We will be. Sometimes we forget that everything is working out better than we hoped. Sometimes, that doesn't matter, but not for long."

"Clarke, you scared me. Bell scared me. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. Usually. So is Bellamy. He let you find your own way. Let him find his."

"And you?"

"Some days are better than others. Overall, I'm happy, I promise. Like I said, your happy little family gives me hope. That's why I did what I had to, so we could have this. Look how far we've come from the drop ship. We have houses and gardens and a future that doesn't involve sleeping in caves hoping we don't wake up with a sword on our necks."

"But you didn't sound like those things matter."

"They matter the most."

"Clarke, c'mon, you know you can talk to me."

"I know I can, but I don't feel like talking about it. It just makes it more real."

"It is real."

"So is this. And it's way better than the shit in my head, so I'm asking you again, for me and for Bellamy, to let it go. If we need you, we will find you."

"Promise me, Clarke."

"I promise, Octavia. If I'm here and I need you, I will find you. If I'm in Polis and I need you, I'll radio."

"Thank you. Now move, you're in my way."

Clarke laughed and stood up. Octavia moved sideways and pushed against Clarke's legs, and she stepped back so Octavia could kneel where Clarke had been.

"See you later," Clarke said, and walked toward the gate.

"Bye, Auntie Clarke."

Clarke turned around to see Octavia waving Star's arm. She smiled and waved back before resuming her walk toward the training area.

When she got there, Lexa was demonstrating some moves. The trainees were focused on her movements. She repeated them several times in slow motion, showing them how each led to the next. Lexa and Indra showed them how it worked in real time before pairing them off to practice. Lexa and Indra walked behind them, stopping to adjust an arm or leg until they were satisfied that everyone learned the day's lesson.

Clarke wished she'd stopped to get her sketchpad. The fluid movement from one pose to the next would make an excellent series of sketches, or better, a small flipbook that looked like a movie as the pages went by. She filed that idea away for later.

100 – 100 – 100

When they entered the mess hall that evening, a table full of strangers was uneasily looking around. Clarke called Lexa's attention to them, and they stepped out of line. When they were seen, everyone at the table bowed their heads.

"Have you eaten?" Clarke asked.

"No," the oldest mumbled.

"Come with us," Lexa said, and all of them jumped up to do their heda's bidding.

They got in line, and did as Lexa and Clarke did. When they had their food, Clarke cleared a table so all of them could sit together. Over their meal, they learned who each of them were and where they were from. Mack was the boldest of them, and said to Lexa, "The messenger said you ordered this, but I did not think we would see you here."

"We are visiting, and you will see us with the others in the morning. I am curious about what you are learning."

"Skai Heda, too?"

"Sha," Clarke answered. "It's been a while since I was in class. The teachers are excellent," she added.

"Nyko trained me," Quin volunteered.

"He is here. You will see him," Clarke said.

"Where are your quarters?" Lexa asked.

"In the sky box."

Clarke twitched at those words, but only Lexa noticed. She leaned close and asked, "What is it?"

"Skybox was what they called jail."

"It is the Ark," Lexa corrected, and gently squeezed Clarke's thigh. Clarke covered Lexa's hand and squeezed back.

"I do not like it," Mack volunteered.

"I understand," Clarke said, "but right now, we have no room anywhere else."

"It is safe," Lexa assured them. "I would not permit it if you would be in danger."

"Sha, Heda."

Nyko came in and stood behind Clarke and Lexa. "I see you have met our healers," he said. "Skai Heda, do not forget to see me this evening."

"We'll be there," she answered.

He went to get in line without answering her. A minute later, Clarke saw Abby and Marcus come in together. She watched them, but they didn't notice. They were both smiling and Marcus put his hand on Abby's back to move her in front of him in line. They continued to talk while moving through the line.

"Raven was right."

"What?" Lexa asked.

"Look at Mom and Marcus."

Lexa glanced at them and asked, "What?" again.

"Raven told me they're, I don't know what they're doing, but they're doing it together."

"Sha, for a month or more."

"How do you know that?"

"The reports are very detailed."

"Your reports talk about people's relationships?"

"Only the people important to you."

"You could at least share them."

"This is something your mother should tell you."

"She's obviously not going to do that. I'll be back."

Lexa tried not to smirk. She wondered how Abby would handle this, and watched over her shoulder as Clarke squeezed in between them on a bench at the table behind them.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Marcus. Something you want to share?"

"You obviously know."

"I don't know anything," Clarke lied.

Marcus laughed.

Clarke focused on him. "We're going to have a talk later," she told him.

"Don't threaten him," Abby said.

"I'm not threatening anyone, but I will remind you what a bitch you were to Lexa and point out that I'm being polite."

Lexa laughed and quickly smothered it. She felt Abby's glare and smiled at her.

"Clarke, I'm free whenever you want to talk," Marcus said.

"Thank you." She leaned over and kissed Abby's cheek. "Love you, mom."

"I love you, too, Clarke. Can I eat my supper now?"

"Yup." Clarke got up and went back to her seat beside Lexa. "That was fun."

Everyone at the table was staring at them. Clarke noticed and said, "That's my mom, Fisa Abi."

"Nomon," Lexa clarified.

"Well, now you all have something to talk about," Clarke said, and got up. She ignored the discomfort in her hands while she gathered her empty plate and Lexa's, their utensils and mugs. Lexa wished them all a good evening and went to wait for Clarke at the door.

Bryan jogged toward them. "Hey, Clarke, Raven sent me to get you guys. One of the scout teams needs to talk to the Commander."

"Thanks, Bryan."

He walked with them to the radio room. Raven said, "Here she is," and handed the microphone to Lexa.

"Heda."

"Sha. Who is this?"

"It is Mason, Heda."

"What have you found?"

"There are many Skaikru in the villages. They are prisoners, but they refused to release them even after we told them it was your order."

"Where are you? Is everyone well?"

"Sha, Heda, we are well. Skaikru are not." He described where they were.

"Wait one moment, I will be back."

"Map's on the table," Raven said.

"Chof." Lexa turned and studied the map, and returned to the microphone. "Go to Goshen and wait for us."

"Sha, Heda."

"We need Bellamy and Indra," Lexa told Raven.

Raven picked up the radio and hailed them. When they answered, she told them to come to the radio room on the double.

When they arrived, Clarke and Lexa were looking at the map, plotting the quickest route.

"What is it, Heda?"

"One of the scout teams called. They found a craft, but no people. When they searched the villages, they found Skaikru that the villages refuse to release."

"I'll get the warriors. How far?"

"Past the edge of the radios. The scouts are waiting at Goshen."

Indra nodded.

"Who do you want to send, Clarke?"

"They'll need a healer, so Jackson, and as many as you can round up. Get everyone ready."

"We will leave shortly after dawn," Lexa told them. "Have everyone meet in the mess hall for a meal an hour before, and we will depart after eating."

"Are you coming with us?"

"Sha," Lexa answered. "They will need more than one healer."

"It's going to rain tomorrow," Raven reminded them. "Make sure everyone's ready for it."

"Thanks for the reminder, Raven," Clarke said.

"Show me on the map where you're going. I'm curious about the range of the radios."

Lexa pointed on the map.

"Damn, that's better than I thought. Can you take Monty and Wick? They can put a tower up while you take care of business."

"If they can keep up."

"I'll talk to them. If they're in the mess with you, you'll know if they're coming."

Lexa nodded. "I left maps in Polis. May I take this one?"

"Yeah, no problem, I'll print another one."

"Mochof, Raven." Lexa rolled the map. "We will keep a radio on in case you need to reach us."

"Ok, switch to another channel if you guys are just talking among yourselves."

Lexa nodded again, and looked at Indra. "Go, prepare them. As many horses as are available."

"Sha, Heda."

"You, too, Bellamy," Clarke added. "I'll go talk to Mom. We'll take Jackson. She and Nyko need to stay here with the healers."

She and Lexa hurried back to the mess hall. Abby, Jackson, and Nyko were sitting at the table with the healers, getting acquainted. Bowing heads interrupted their conversation and Abby looked to see who was there.

"Mom, one of the scout teams found another station. The people are being held prisoner. We're going to get them, and we're going to need a healer."

"I'll go," Jackson volunteered before Clarke could ask.

"Go pack what you'll need, and pack extra. The scouts said they aren't well. Meet us here an hour before dawn to eat and be briefed."

Jackson nodded.

"Are you going?" Abby asked.

"Sha," Lexa answered for them. "They defy my orders. I must go. Skaikru will recognize Clarke, will they not?"

"Probably. She saw almost everyone in the infirmary at some point."

"Skai Heda, your hands. Come now." Nyko got up. "I will return in a few minutes," he told the table.

Jackson, Nyko, Lexa, and Clarke left for the Medbay. When they arrived, Jackson immediately went to the storeroom and started gathering medicines, suture kits, and dressings. "Any idea how many people?" he yelled.

"No," Clarke answered while displaying her hands to Nyko.

"They look much better," he told her. "I will be right back."

He left them and returned a minute later with two pots of salve and two pairs of gloves. He applied the one he'd been using and gently rubbed it in. "Put more on in the morning and wear gloves to ride. Leave the gloves off at night and use this."

"Got it," Clarke said, and picked everything up.

"Be safe," he told them. "I must return."

"Sorry we're going to miss the class," Clarke said.

"Perhaps you will make it back before we finish."

"Maybe, but I'm not counting on it."

"It is not likely," Lexa added. "Go. They are waiting for you."

He left, and Clarke went to check with Jackson. He was putting things into a pack and looked up. "I'm good to go," he told her.

"Get some rain gear and a pistol from the armory."

"I won't carry a weapon."

"It's for your protection."

"Clarke, if I need to protect myself, that means you guys are incapacitated, and I'm dead anyway."

"He has a point," Lexa said.

"I'll feel better if you're armed," Clarke said.

"Not gonna happen." Jackson returned to filling the pack.


	54. Chapter 54

Lexa pulled Clarke away. They went to their cabin to pack their saddlebags and lay out their armor.

"Do you think they'll fight?"

"I do not know, Klark. I will give them the opportunity to see their error."

"Thank you."

"If there is to be fighting, I would like you to stay with Jackson."

"I can't do that, Leksa."

Lexa put her saddlebag down and went to Clarke. She waited for Clarke to finish what she was doing and led her to the bed. They sat side by side, Clarke's hand between Lexa's. "I do not wish you to harm yourself any more," she said.

"You're afraid I'll lose it again."

"Sha."

"This isn't the same."

"It is. If they will not submit, there will be many deaths."

"If they don't submit, there should be. And it shouldn't all be on you. These are my people we're going after."

"Our people," Lexa reminded her.

"Our people," Clarke repeated, "and our people who are being obstinate. If they're our people, that means I have to be there beside you."

"I do not want to add to your pain, Klark."

"Knowing that you and Bellamy and Indra and the others are doing this for me, without me, will add just as much."

"Promise me that you will leave if you must, and that you will tell me."

Clarke raised their hands and kissed the back of Lexa's. "I promise."

Lexa wasn't happy about Clarke's insistence, but accepted it. She slipped her bottom hand out and slid it around Clarke's neck to pull her into a kiss. Clarke returned it, and their saddlebags were forgotten.

100 – 100 – 100

Bowie knocked on the door to wake them before they had to meet everyone in the mess hall. They shared a leisurely good morning kiss, then got up to dress. They finished with their clothes and put the rest of what they wanted in their saddlebags before helping each other get their armor and weapons on.

"Paint?" Clarke asked.

"Not until we get there. Are you ready?"

"No." Clarke stepped into Lexa's space and kissed her again. When they stopped, both were smiling.

They picked up their saddlebags and headed to the mess hall. People were already lined up for food. Clarke looked around, but didn't see Monty or Wick. A few minutes later, they came in and got in line. When Clarke saw Wick, she thought of the lights. She was about to send Braddock to get them from their cabin when Raven came in. She brought Clarke a small bag. "Extra lights and salt."

"You read my mind."

"Bring my boyfriend back in one piece."

"He won't be anywhere near the fighting, if there is any."

Raven leaned down to hug Clarke. She reached out an arm and squeezed Lexa's shoulder. "You come back safe, too."

Clarke nodded.

"I'm going back to bed. It's too damn early."

"See you soon," Clarke answered, and returned her attention to her plate.

Lexa watched Raven leave. She stopped on her way out to kiss Wick again, and when Raven went out the door, Abby and Marcus entered. They approached Lexa and Clarke. Abby bent down between them and put an arm across their shoulders. "Be careful."

"We will," Lexa answered.

Clarke looked over her shoulder at Marcus. "Raven is Bellamy's back up, so work with her."

He nodded. "Travel safely. Bring our people home."

"We will."

"Clarke."

"Don't, Mom. We'll be back soon."

"Take care of each other."

"Give our apologies to the healers. We were to sit in with them today," Lexa said.

"I think they'll understand, but I'll tell them."

"Mom, we need to talk to everyone for a few minutes before we leave."

"I know, Clarke." Abby stood up, then leaned down to kiss the top of Clarke's head. She did the same to Lexa, who couldn't cover her surprise.

As Abby and Marcus left, Clarke giggled at the pink on Lexa's cheeks and ears. "Bet you wish you could do something really badass right now."

"Shof op, Klark. It was nice."

Clarke kept smiling. "It's a mom thing. Looks like I'm sharing mine with you now, so get used to it."

"It is nice," Lexa repeated, and drained her mug. She glanced at Clarke's plate, saw the door open. Nyko came in. He tapped the warrior sitting next to Clarke, and she gathered Clarke's used things, and Lexa's when she pushed them down, and left.

Nyko sat next to Clarke. "Hands."

"I forgot."

"I know." He pulled a damp rag from somewhere and carefully wiped Clarke's hands and fingers. He blew on them to dry them.

Lexa leaned close "Looks like you have two moms," she whispered.

Nyko gave her a look, and she knew he heard her. "Mockery is not the product of a strong mind," he reminded Lexa while he slathered salve on Clarke's hands and helped her put on tight leather gloves. He picked up everything he used and stood again. "Safe travels, Heda, Skai Heda."

"Thank you, Nyko."

"Mochof."

When he was out the door, Lexa and Clarke stood and went to the front of the mess hall. All the talk died down and everyone turned to look at them.

"As we told you earlier, scout teams are out looking for other pieces of the space station," Lexa said. "One team called in a few days ago to report that they found a section, but no Skaikru. They went back to in search of them, and last night reported that Skaikru are being held as prisoners in different villages, all of which refuse to release them."

"We are going to bring them home," Clarke added. "We hope they will realize they made a mistake by defying Heda, but if they do not, we will do what we must."

Warriors pounded on the table, making a sound like war drums. Clarke shivered.

"It is time to depart," Lexa said. The pounding continued while she and Clarke walked down the center aisle. Bellamy and Indra fell in behind them, and the rest made an orderly departure.

100 – 100 – 100

The rain started a few hours after they left. Everyone pulled up their hoods and kept going. Camping that night was miserable. Everyone scrambled to put up tents and find wood for small fires in the tents. When Clarke and Lexa's tent was up and the map table unfolded, Lexa spread the map on it. She and Clarke stood side by side looking at it while their guards put up a bed and started a fire in a metal pan set in a small hole in the ground.

"Food?" Roosevelt asked.

"Get your tents set up first," Lexa instructed without looking up from the map. She put her finger on TonDC and estimated how far they traveled. "We are making good time."

"Good."

"I was not sure how quickly we would move," Lexa admitted. "I thought Skaikru might slow us."

"They've been training," Clarke reminded her.

"It shows." Lexa turned her head toward Clarke. "How are you?"

"I'm OK." Clarke leaned into her and put her head on Lexa's shoulder. "You worry too much."

"You are not worried?"

"Yes, I worry about you and everyone with us, and everyone in TonDC, and"

Lexa raised Clarke's head and silenced her with a kiss. "I do not need the complete list."

"Good, because that would take a while. How much longer?"

"Two or three days to Goshen."

"That's a name from the old world."

"Sha. It was far enough away from most of the bombs to remain intact."

"It goes further back than that." Clarke tried to remember where she heard the name. "Something to do with the christian bible."

"Sha," Lexa agreed.

"You've read it?"

"Sha, it is one of many holy books."

"We read a bunch of them in world literature. It wasn't really anything I was interested in."

"There are a few good things in each of them, but organized religion caused much friction in the old world, and survival was more important."

"Yet we still find things to kill each other over."

"As much as like to think ourselves peaceful, as a species, we are volatile and violent."

"Nearly being wiped out apparently didn't teach us a lot."

"People are afraid of what they do not understand."

"Grounders scared the hell out of us in the beginning," Clarke said.

"You frightened our people, too. Fiery crashes, missiles, incinerating warriors."

"That was self-defense," Clarke protested.

"And then you took the Mountain," Lexa finished. "Sky people are scary, too."

"We did it without the intimidating war paint, too."

"I like your war paint."

"You look homicidal in yours, so I guess it serves its purpose."

"Heda, Raven wishes to speak to Skai Heda," Braddock told them.

"Come," Lexa said.

Braddock entered the tent and handed the radio to Clarke.

"Raven."

"Clarke, Mason just called in again. He wants you to hurry."

"Did he say why?"

"No."

"Can we reach him directly?"

"Not yet."

"Get him back and find out what's going on."

"He's talking too fast."

"Get somebody to translate. Get Lincoln. Talk to him again and let us know what he says."

"I'll try."

Clarke put the radio on the map table. "We'll keep it here for now," she told Braddock.

"Should I bring food?"

"Is everyone settled?"

"Sha."

"Yes, please," Clarke answered.


	55. Chapter 55

Raven didn't get back to them that evening, which made them both uneasy. Before she took care of Clarke's hands, Lexa wrapped a mug and its handle in cloth, and brewed tea for both of them. The ritual calmed her, and the tea would help both of them sleep. Clarke sipped hers while Lexa cleaned her hands and applied salve, and Lexa drank hers when she finished.

They removed their boots and armor and got into bed. Lexa waited until Clarke slept to close her eyes. A few hours later, she woke when Clarke sat up. "They're coming," she hissed.

"It is a dream, Klark." Lexa pulled her down and secured Clarke against her side. "Rid op."

Clarke listened for any warning by the sentries. When one didn't come, she listened to Lexa's heartbeat, matched her breathing, and eventually fell back into a restless sleep.

In the morning, they put on dry clothes, helped each other into armor and weapons, and got breakfast from the main fire while their guards pulled down their tent. An hour later, they were underway.

The day was hot and humid, and Lexa sent orders down the line for everyone to stay hydrated. They took rolling stops to refill canteens at every opportunity. It was another long day of riding and walking through the forest, but at least it wasn't raining. When they stopped that night, hunters were ready to prepare the deer they took during the day, so it didn't take long for food to be ready.

Bellamy and Indra joined Clarke and Lexa at the map table when they stopped. Lexa showed how far they had come, and how far they had to go. Although the forest slowed their progress some, it kept everyone from being overheated in the summer sun.

Bellamy's radio went off while they were talking, and Indra's went off, too. She grabbed it and went outside because whoever was hailing her was speaking in Trigedasleng. Raven was talking quickly at Bellamy.

"Slow down, slow down and start again," he told her.

"You need to hurry," Raven repeated. "He said something about raiders. Lincoln is giving the exact message to Indra now, but it doesn't sound good, Bell."

"How's the weather going to be?" he asked, partly to calm her.

"Clear and hot. Is Clarke with you?"

"Yes, she heard you. Indra will be back with us in a minute. Don't spread this around. We don't want people worrying."

"We're safe, but I'm not sure about the scouts."

"I'll check in with you later, Raven. Indra's here."

"Be careful."

"Will do." Bellamy put his radio away.

Indra spoke to Lexa in Trigedasleng. Clarke and Bellamy picked up most of it, but waited for them to tell them.

"Mason said there are reports of raiders. He fears Skaikru will be taken for the slave trade."

"What?" Clarke squawked.

"Son of a bitch," Bellamy said angrily.

"Indra, send riders ahead. Raven sent extra radios. Give them one, set to channel 11. They report every four hours, no exceptions," Lexa directed.

Indra left without acknowledging the order, and Lexa turned to Bellamy. "Eat. Rest. We will leave before dawn. An army is no good if it is hungry and exhausted. We will reach Goshen tomorrow."

"OK," he answered, and left them.

"You mean slavery, like actual slavery?"

"Sha, Klark." Lexa's expression was dark. "Not in my lands, but the lands to the south trade in staples, grains and cotton. A few are very wealthy because of the work of many. The workers are not employees. They are treated worse than animals. They starve. Some are killed to intimidate the rest into submission. Few escape, and fewer still survive the attempt."

"That's not right."

"It is not, but they are not my lands. We cannot afford war with them now. We will stop the raiders before the border. They do not move quickly. It is hard to move so many people at once."

"Are these villages helping them?"

"We will find out. We must eat, and you must rest. Tomorrow will be a very long day. You did not sleep deeply last night."

"If you know that, neither did you."

Lexa shrugged. "Let me tend your hands."

"Don't change the subject."

"Klark, we can do nothing about lost sleep or raiders now. Getting agitated serves no purpose. Your hands must heal. That is something we can control."

Clarke sat down, and Lexa got what she needed from her saddlebag and sat near Clarke. She peeled the gloves from her hands. "They look better."

"They feel better," Clarke admitted.

"Good. Nyko will be pleased." Lexa poured water from her canteen onto a cloth and used it to clean Clarke's hands. It settled both of them, and they were both noticeably calmer when Roosevelt brought their dinner. The mug he put in front of Clarke had been wrapped in leather so she wouldn't burn her hands while drinking anything hot.

She looked at it and then at him. "Did you do this?"

"Sha."

"Mochof. It is perfect."

"Pro, Skai Heda. If you need anything, I will be outside."

"Mochof, Roosevelt," Lexa said without looking up from Clarke's hands. She finished cleaning them and applied salve. "Done. Eat."

"You, too."

"We will walk the camp after. There will be questions."

"We don't have any answers."

"We have the answer they want to hear: We are moving as quickly as we can to help our people. Raiders will not be content to take just Skaikru."

Clarke picked up her mug and drank half the water in it. She examined it carefully before putting it down. "He did a great job. That was so thoughtful."

"Sha. It says a great deal for you."

"Oh?"

"He accepts you as heda."

"I am not his heda."

"You are Skai Heda, and after we are bonded, you will be their Hedatu."

"What, like your backup?"

"No, my queen. If something happens to me, they will follow you until the commander spirit finds its new home."

"What?"

"Why are you surprised?"

"I didn't think about it."

"It will be no different than now. They are our people. We are their hedas. Trust goes both ways. They trust us to do what is best for them, and we trust them to follow where we lead."

"If we make a mistake?"

"We will make mistakes, Klark, and we will fix them. If we cannot," Lexa shrugged.

"How can you be so calm at the thought of dying?"

"Everyone dies. I would like very much to be the first heda to die of old age, but it is more likely that I will be assassinated or challenged by an opponent I cannot defeat."

"And me?"

"I do not know. But I will not die tonight, Klark, or any time soon, and neither will you. Eat. Our warriors need to see us, to know that we are ready to lead them to whatever the future holds."

"When this is finished, we are not leaving Polis until the wedding, and then we are going right back."

"I would like that very much," Lexa said. "I miss the pauna."

Clarke choked on her food and kicked Lexa, who smiled while keeping an eye on her. "Don't do that when my mouth is full and two, when did you become such a smartass?"

"You say I have no sense of humor."

"I won't stay that anymore."

Lexa smiled. "Eat. I will save the humor for later."

They finished the meal and went out to walk through the camp. Everyone was busy, and Lexa and Clarke let them work. They stopped when anyone hailed them, but otherwise walked through to let everyone see them and know that they had matters in hand.

It was dark by the time they returned to their tent. Tea waited on the table, cool enough to drink quickly. They both fell asleep quickly, but again, Clarke woke them by bolting upright, muttering, "They're coming."

"I know. Sleep. We will defeat them." Lexa rolled onto Clarke, partly because she liked it and partly to ensure Clarke stayed in bed. She kissed Clarke's neck and hummed her satisfaction at their closeness. "Sleep," she repeated.

Clarke put her arms around Lexa and turned her nose into Lexa's neck. She inhaled her scent and started counting to keep her brain from running wild with all the thoughts that could keep her awake. It took a long time; Clarke was nearing a thousand before she drifted into sleep.

100 – 100 – 100

The camp was packed and moving again by dawn. Lexa pushed them as hard as she dared, riding the line between the need to hurry and the need to have a fully functioning army. They had more fighters than when they left TonDC. Villages with radios heard what was happening, and spread the word to those that didn't have radios. All of them sent a few fighters to join the force.

They didn't bother with tents when they stopped for the night. The weather was clear and the ground dry, so everyone except Clarke and Lexa slept in furs on the ground. They didn't realize their tent was being set up until it was raised, and their guards ignored their protests. Lexa was about to order them to take it down when Clarke stopped her. "This is one of those things we have to accept, Leksa. Haven't you noticed how they've been since we got back to Polis?"

Lexa frowned and thought for a few seconds. "Sha," she said slowly.

"They worry, too. This makes them feel better."

"It makes us a target."

"Leksa."

"I don't like it," Lexa sulked.

"We didn't ask them to do it. They want to. And I don't want to sleep on the ground if I don't have to. My ass is sore."

Lexa's expression changed as she turned toward Clarke. "I will help you with that."

"Uh huh. Not so upset about the tent now, are you?"

"No."

"And you'll thank them."

"Sha."

Bowie approached them. "Your tent is ready."

"Mochof. Please ask Bellamy and Indra to join us."

"Sha, Heda," he answered, and went to find them.

Clarke and Lexa went into their tent. Before she let Clarke sit, Lexa got a fur from the bed and made a cushion for her.

Bellamy and Indra arrived, and they consulted the map. Indra pointed to the villages the scouts she sent reached. They continued to report rumors of raiders but saw no evidence of them. Lexa tried hailing Pratt on the radio and was pleased when he responded. He sounded relieved when he learned they would arrive the next day.

"There is something wrong here, Heda. It may be the raiders, but I am not certain."

"Keep your eyes open. We will keep a radio tuned to this channel. Call if anything changes."

"Sha, Heda."

"Keep a guard. Scouts are riding toward you. They are using channel 11 to report every four hours."

"I will listen for them."

"Stay safe, Pratt. We will arrive soon."

A few minutes later, Indra's scouts reported. They would reach Goshen tonight, consult with Pratt and the others before heading out again in the morning. They agreed with Pratt's assessment that something was odd in the region, and Indra reminded them to stick to the reporting schedule.

While she was talking, Bowie brought food and drink for all of them. Lexa moved the map from the table so they could eat and continue to plan. Lexa agreed to leave some warriors with Monty and Wick, who would have a radio so they could test the tower. Any unit that was sent off on its own would have at least one Skaikru both for training purposes and because guns still intimidated the majority of Trikru.

When they finished eating, Lexa dismissed them to remind everyone to rest because they would be moving early again the next day.

"What do you think is going on?"

"I hope it is just raiders."

"Me, too." Clarke stood and stretched, and picked up the fur she'd been sitting on.

"Your hands," Lexa reminded her, and Clarke put the fur down and sat while Lexa cleaned her hands and applied salve. "They look much better."

"They're still a little tender."

"We will be up early again tomorrow."

"I know." Clarke stood up. Lexa picked up the fur and turned the lamp down. She followed Clarke to their bed and helped her remove her armor and boots. She took off her own and climbed on the bed.

"Roll over. I have not forgotten that your ass is sore."

"Believe me, neither have I." Clarke turned onto her stomach.

Lexa started with Clarke's feet. By the time she reached Clarke's shoulders, she was snoring. Lexa kissed Clarke's exposed cheek and pulled a fur up to cover them when she laid beside Clarke.

When Bowie roused them before dawn, they were both glad to realize that Clarke slept through the night.


	56. Chapter 56

Raven frowned and slowly turned knobs with both hands. She was hearing someone on one of their channels, but wasn't catching all the words. It was nearly time for her to check in with Bellamy on their private channel, so she switched to it and hailed him. When he answered, she told him, "I keep hearing voices on our main channel, but they aren't ours."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Switch the main to channel 14. Have someone listen in on the one we were using. I really hope it's just interference, but if it's not, it could be a problem."

"OK, we'll do that. I'll check back in a bit."

"I'll be waiting."

Bellamy switched his radio back the channel they'd been using. The conversation was in English, and he didn't recognize the speakers. He found Indra at the fire and pulled her toward Clarke and Lexa's tent.

They all listened, and what they heard made them all nervous. Lexa sent riders out to gather more troops while they waited for Indra's scouts to check in. They all breathed easier for a few moments, told them to switch to another channel, and gave them instructions to lay low until the rest of them arrived.

Camp broke around them, and they stood in a circle, food in one hand, a radio or map in the other, while they planned how to approach the town.

"When it is ours, we will wait there for reinforcements. Scouting can continue," Lexa directed. "Small groups, to watch, not be seen until we know what is happening."

Bellamy finished his breakfast and radioed back to TonDC.

"They know you're coming," Raven told him. "But they don't know how many. I think they have guns, Bell."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Be careful."

"Will do." Bellamy looked at Clarke. "We need to get to the station and see if there are any weapons or ammunition left there."

"You'll have to wait until we reach the scouts so they can take you there."

"It looks and sounds like a trap," Indra observed.

"Let's spring it," Clarke said. "Send part of the group in while the rest surrounds the village. Either we find out what's there, or we have a good perimeter, or both. Use the trees to our advantage. We're good at that."

Lexa nodded slowly while she thought about it. There were a few more minutes of planning before they sent Bellamy and Indra to give out their instructions. Lexa took that time to remind Clarke to take care of her hands.

By mid-afternoon, two dozen warriors joined the scouts inside Goshen. The rest of their fighters were ringed around the small town, some in the trees, others still on horseback, the rest hunkered down behind bushes and boulders.

Lexa and Clarke rode into town with their guards and another half dozen Trikru fighters. The lack of interest in and response to their arrival set everyone on edge. Clarke tried to stay focused on what they were doing, but seeing a standing town made it hard. She only saw anything like it in photos and videos on the Ark.

They stopped their horses in front of the town hall and waited. After several minutes, one middle aged man came out. He was groomed in Skaikru fashion, and carried no visible weapons. "Whaddya want?" he asked insolently.

Bowie and Roosevelt were off their horses in seconds. Each of them held the man by one arm and shoulder as they forced him to his knees. He was unconcerned. "Whaddya want, Heda?"

Lexa dismounted and Clarke followed suit. "Inside," Lexa instructed.

Bowie and Roosevelt pulled the man up and pushed him inside. Two other warriors followed them with drawn weapons while the others, including Clarke's guards, made a circle around their leaders while they waited for the all clear from inside. Once it was received, Braddock and Lang went inside with them. The other two guards came out, and all of the fighters took defensive positions around the building, making sure that someone could see every door and window.

100 – 100 – 100

The scouts were efficient, and Bellamy and Indra had plenty of time to place their fighters where they wanted them while another group approached the town. These fighters, who looked like Trikru but didn't move like them, were allowed through the line before being swarmed, disarmed, and restrained.

100 – 100 – 100

Lexa and Clarke stood side by side looking down at the arrogant man. He smirked up at them. "Explain yourself," Lexa ordered.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

Bowie punched him in the mouth. He worked his jaw from side to side. For the next three hours, he alternately smirked, scoffed, and refused to answer, and in return, Clarke and Lexa's guards beat him. While that went on, Indra and Bellamy sent two small groups into the town to retake it building by building.

When they finished, a large group was tied up and under guard in the center of town. All of the fighters and scouts were in town, with watches set and guards at every entrance and on several roofs. Bellamy and Indra joined Clarke and Lexa. Indra spoke quietly to Lexa, who gestured to her guards to follow them with their prisoner.

Shouts went up when Lexa stepped out of the building. "That's more like it," Bellamy said to Clarke.

She nodded back. "It's gonna be a long night."

100 – 100 – 100

It was a long night for everyone. The village leaders met with Lexa, Clarke, Bellamy, and Indra for hours while they untangled the story of what had been going on and why Lexa hadn't been informed earlier.

When they broke for a meal, Monty and Wick tried to grab Bellamy or Clarke for a few minutes, and got back the message to do what they thought best as long as they did it carefully. Bellamy took a few minutes to call Raven on the new channel, and she told him to talk with Wick about scrambling their signals.

Wick and Monty just nodded when they saw him coming. "Raven get through?" Wick asked.

"Yeah. You have a solution?"

"Short term. Still working on a longer term one, but this will help. You need to round up all the radios and bring them here, and we'll work on them tonight, start on the tower tomorrow."

"I'm on it," Bellamy sighed, and handed over his radio. He actually appreciated the break. Indra had been gracious about translating the many things he didn't quite understand during the long meetings, but he was tired of being cooped up inside. Making the decisions was Clarke's thing; enforcing them was his.

He met up with Indra and their lieutenants around a fire and gathered their radios. He returned them to Monty and Wick and waited until they had half a dozen ready to go. "Someone will bring the rest soon, but I don't want us to have none," he explained.

Clarke and Lexa were talking with Goshen's leaders when he returned to them. He pulled Clarke aside for a few minutes to explain what was going on with the radios. She gave him the extras and told him to swap the upgraded ones with their guards. Everyone was staying in the town tonight, so the scouts who went out in the morning would have scrambled radios, too.

Clarke thanked him and returned to the table. The story they were hearing was long and confusing, and Clarke wasn't sure how much of it to believe. Lexa's face gave nothing away, but something about her body language told Clarke that Lexa didn't think they were getting the complete story.

The moon was starting to fall by the time they stopped for the night. There were extra guards on watch everywhere outside in and inside the building they were using. It had been a hotel before the end of the world, and parts of it had been maintained.

"Something's not right," Clarke said while she cleaned her hands.

"They are leaving something out," Lexa agreed while she got the salve from their saddlebags.

Clarke waved her hands around to dry them quickly, then offered them to Lexa. "They're pretty much healed."

"Two more nights," Lexa said, and spread the salve on Clarke's hands. She took the time to gently rub it in.

"It doesn't hurt this time."

"Good."

"Do you think somebody else has radios?"

"I do not know. Raven thinks so."

"Where did they get them? How did they know to use them? And where is everybody else? This is a big village. Those houses all look lived in."

"I do not know," Lexa repeated, but the same questions were bothering her.

100 – 100 – 100

Anxiety followed them into sleep. Throughout the town, everyone was on edge. The seasoned fighters dealt with it by remaining alert. Equipment was checked and rechecked, every perceived flaw repaired. Weapons were cleaned and sharpened. At every unfamiliar noise, dozens of eyes shifted.

Lexa and Clarke were awake when Lang rapped on the door. When Clarke called for him to enter, he stuck his head in. "Guards found something you should see."

"On our way," Lexa answered.

They rolled out of bed, pulled on boots and armor. Clarke yawned and ran a hand across her bedhead before opening the door. They followed Lang to the meeting room they used earlier. A boy sat at the table, stuffing food in his mouth as fast as he could swallow it. When he saw them, he jumped up and stood beside his chair, head bowed. He kept chewing and audibly gulped when he swallowed the food.

Clarke looked at him then over her shoulder at Lang. Lexa studied the boy. He was pale and skinny with blond hair like Clarke's.

"He was sneaking in," Lang volunteered.

"Why?" Lexa asked him. "Chek au ai."

He slowly raised his head. Dried black blood was crusted under his nose and on his chin. He had a swollen lip and black eye, as well as a knot above his eyebrow. "Please don't hurt me."

"What is your name?"

"Aden."

"Why were you sneaking into my camp, Aden?"

"Are you really Heda?"

"Sha. Ai laik Leksa kom Trikru, heda kom kru-de gon ogeda. Ron ai ridiyo op."

Aden lowered his head again and took a deep breath before looking Lexa in the eye. "They sent me to spy."

"Who sent you?"

"Davis."

Lexa looked him over again. Whoever Davis was, he or she wasn't treating this boy properly. She hoped a little kindness would go a long way. "Sit. Eat. Then we will talk."

Aden didn't need to be told twice. Clarke sat opposite Lexa so they flanked him. "Slow down. You'll make yourself sick," Clarke told him.

He looked at her, but slowed his eating a little and emptied his mouth. "Who are you?"

"Clarke kom Skaikru."

"Wanheda."

"Sha."

"They do not know you are here." Aden smiled and filled his mouth again.

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other until Aden interrupted with a question. "Did you really stop the Mountain?"

"I did."

"Can you stop them?"

"Sha," Clarke answered with more confidence than she felt. "If you help."

"I will help," he promised.

"Are there other natblid here?" Lexa asked.

"I don't know. I don't know any others."

"Where are your parents?"

"Gone," he answered flatly, obviously unwilling to volunteer any information. He swept the empty plate with a last bit of bread and emptied a mug behind it.

"Did you get enough?" Clarke asked.

He nodded, stretched, yawned.

"You'll sleep here tonight, and we will talk in the morning," Lexa told him. Clarke went to their room and returned with a fur. He took it and followed them toward their room, dragging the fur. They went inside, and he rolled up in the fur in front of their door. Lang looked down at him and bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh out loud. He heard the murmur of conversation between Clarke and Lexa for several minutes before light stopped coming from under the door.

100 – 100 – 100

Clarke and Lexa were dressed for battle when they came for breakfast the next morning. Aden waited for them with Roosevelt. The fur he slept in was neatly rolled and set out of the way, and he trailed them to the table. When Roosevelt left to get their breakfast, he went with him, and returned holding the tray of drinks. He distributed them. Indra and Bellamy looked at Clarke and Lexa, who ignored Aden apart from thanking him.

When breakfast was cleared away, Lexa told the boy to bring a chair to the table. Clarke pointed to the corner between she and Bellamy, and Bellamy slid his chair down to give him some room.

"First, Aden, nothing we say goes beyond this room," Lexa told him. "Second, you speak when we speak to you. If you have something to add, you may signal. We will listen only if you do not interrupt. The penalty for treason is death. It will not be quick or kind." Lexa ignored Clarke's look. She had no idea how or even whether Aden had been trained. She wanted to trust him, and to have him trust her. She remembered too well growing up without her parents, different from everyone around her.

Aden nodded, and they got started. Bellamy reported that the upgraded radios had been distributed. Monty and Wick were sleeping in this morning, but would start on the antenna tower when they got up. Their plan was to piggyback it onto the steeple of the church, provided it was stable enough to support the weight.

Indra had teams of scouts and hunters coming and going to confuse anyone who might be watching. Aden raised his hand when she finished, and all eyes turned to him when Lexa acknowledged him. "They are watching. They sent others, not just me. Some were here when you arrived. Others are watching from a distance."

"Do you know any of the others? Do you know where they watch from?"

"I know a few. And I've been to three of the spotting perches. They look through long tubes."

Bellamy pulled a pair of binoculars from an inside pocket. "Like these?"

"Just one. Much bigger, except the ones on the guns."

"Do they have bullets or just guns?" Bellamy asked.

"I do not know. I haven't seen or heard them shoot, but that doesn't mean they can't."

"Who is watching, Aden? Who is Davis?"

"I answer to Davis. He answers to Colt. I don't know who Colt reports to. We keep an eye on the villages, report any changes, deliver messages about how many are needed."

"How many what?" Clarke asked.

"People. They take them away. First they gather them up, and then they go through the pass."

Lexa got up and returned with the map. She spread it across the table. Aden stood up so he could see it clearly. "We are here." Lexa put her finger on Goshen. "Point to the places you know."

His hand jumped around the map, naming villages, then stopped. He studied it carefully. "Watch place here. Here, and here." Before he could move again, Clarke pulled out a pencil and handed it to Lexa.

"Show me again," Lexa instructed, and circled the places his finger selected. "What else?"

"This pass," Aden said, dragging his finger across a thin break high in the mountains that ended in a huge valley. "Camps here and here. One in caves, the other hidden in the trees."

"How many people?" Indra asked.

"Many. Three rings of guards around each camp. When they go to collect, they all walk but a horse or mule carries the shackles. Sometimes they make more than one trip, but not usually. They are this time, though. They want all the sky people. They are supposed to take better care of them because they know things."

Bellamy's jaw clenched and Clarke's hands twisted against each under the table.

"How long until they leave?"

"I do not know. I only count people and carry messages."

"Will he hurt you if you go back with a message from me?" Lexa asked.

"Sha. I am supposed to hide, not talk to anyone."

"I will keep you safe," Lexa promised.

They had ignored the buzz of the radios while they talked, but now Bellamy and Indra excused themselves to check on incoming messages. Clarke got up from the table to pace while Lexa studied the map. Aden remained standing, trying to see what Lexa saw.

"I need some air," Clarke said. Lexa looked at her and nodded after a few seconds.

When she was gone, Aden said, "She doesn't look scary."

"Skai Heda does not wish to frighten you." Lexa studied him with the same intensity she'd been giving the map. "Do not mistake that for weakness."

He nodded quickly.

"Where are the people who live here?"

"Most of them were taken. Some will be returned before they leave."

"Why?"

"To make them afraid."

* * *

Chek au ai. = Look at me.  
Sha. Ai laik Leksa kom Trikru, heda kom kru-de gon ogeda. Ron ai ridiyo op. = Yes. I am Lexa of the Trigedakru, commander of the armies of the alliance of clans. Tell me the truth.  
natblid = night blood


	57. Chapter 57

Braddock fell in step beside Clarke when she walked outside. "Do you know where Monty and Wick are?"

"Sha."

"I'd like to talk to them."

"This way," he pointed, and they set off. "I do not like it here."

"Neither do I. I want to get this mess cleared up and go home."

A block down, Braddock pointed at a small house. "They should be there."

Clarke knocked on the door, and after a few minutes, a sleepy Monty opened the door. "Hey, Clarke, c'mon in."

"I didn't mean to wake you up."

"We need to get started anyway. What's going on?" He stepped back to let her in.

"Just checking in. Thanks for whatever you did to the radios."

He started to explain while they walked to the kitchen, and saw her disinterest when they got there. "You're welcome," he finished, and returned to his seat.

"Hey, Clarke."

"Hi, Wick. Thanks for the radios."

"No big. Rae told me to keep you safe. Not fighting safe, but you know, engineer safe."

"I'll make sure she knows you did a good job," she smiled at him, and relaxed a little. It was nice to have a few seconds without thinking of what was coming. "What are you doing today?"

"We're going to check out the church steeple and start on the tower."

"If someone's listening, will they be able to hear us if you put it up?"

"Only until we get all the radios modded. You guys should probably go back to messengers or whatever they did before we got radios." He put some meat and a couple berries in the middle of a piece of bread and folded it together. "But don't stop calling home unscrambled. Otherwise they'll know something's up." He put half of it in his mouth.

"We showed Bellamy how to turn it off an on, but I doubt he remembered to tell anyone else," Monty added. "There's a switch below the transmit button. A red LED lights up when the scrambler's running."

"Got it."

"How long are we gonna be here?"

"I have no idea."

"It's kinda creepy. I kept hearing noises under the house," Wick said.

Clarke jumped up and ran for the door. She repeated to Braddock what Wick said and hailed a group of patrolling guards. One of them took a message to Lexa, another to Indra for more people. The remaining two began examining the foundation. One crawled under the porch and quickly out. He met the other guard at the side of the house, where large doors opened into the basement.

100 – 100 – 100

High on the mountain, a man smiled an unfriendly smile and spit. "Little bastard did his job," he said, and closed the spyglass. It went back into its case and he pulled a pad from another pocket. "They're coming," he scrawled, pulled the paper from the pad and held it behind him without looking. Another man grabbed it and took off running.

100 – 100 – 100

Trikru spent the rest of the day exploring the tunnels under the town. Nearly every building had one in the basement. A few connected only one building to another, but large ones ran out of town in three directions. Aden was able to help map some of them, and he and Clarke worked together to make a map of the town and the tunnels on the wall in the meeting room.

Lexa and Bellamy followed Monty and Wick up to the steeple. Both took a long look around and traded spyglass for binoculars to take another. Around them, Monty and Wick talked about the antenna's purpose and debated design.

"We can mine the pass," Bellamy said. "Raven sent a couple boxes of explosives."

"She sent her recipes, too, if you can find what I need," Wick interjected.

"Why mine the pass?" Lexa asked.

"Keep them here, keep reinforcements out."

"There are other passes."

"It's a long trip. We'll check the map again. It's just something to keep in mind if time gets short."

"There is still too much we don't know."

"Scouts keep reporting in. We're learning more every hour."

"There are too many people missing."

"We'll find them," Bellamy said. "C'mon, we should get down. If anyone's watching, they've had plenty of time to see us. I'll see you guys later," he added to Wick and Monty, who waved in Bellamy's direction.

100 – 100 – 100

Hour by hour, report by report, the maps in the meeting room changed. Additional warriors began trickling in to the town, and tents were raised to accommodate them once all the buildings were full. Every scout team that returned brought information or someone from one of the nearby villages.

Indra, Bellamy, Clarke and Lexa were in and out of the meeting room. Aden ran for anything he heard any of them request, and otherwise stood quietly behind Clarke, listening. Sometimes he whispered to Clarke, who regularly had him share his thoughts with the others. They took advantage of his intimate knowledge of the area to allow their scouts to sneak around.

At nightfall, everyone was safely back inside the walls. Guards were posted on roofs, at the gates, and in tunnels. After they sent everyone away for the evening, Lexa and Clarke remained in the meeting room, poring over maps, trying to formulate a strategy and ignore the uneasy feeling that preyed on the back of their minds and kept the camp jumpy.

Aden tried to stay awake with them, but he had been busy all day, and fed well. When they noticed him struggle against sleep, Clarke got his fur and Lexa sent him to bed down. He tried to fight them but went to lay in the hallway near their door.

Clarke was next to become noticeably tired, and Lexa took them to their room. As much as she wanted the comfort of Clarke's skin on hers, they remained mostly dressed.

100 – 100 – 100

For the next five days, each day was the same. Scouts and hunters went out and returned with information, food, and the occasional person they ran across in the woods. Fighters swelled their ranks every day. Once radio tower was in place, they could speak easily with Arkadia and each other, and Bellamy set Monty and Wick to making explosives of all varieties.

He spent two days in the field with a small group, stripping everything they could possibly use from the wreckage of what had once been the smallest science station. His time running just shy of the law on the Ark helped him find many hidden compartments. The armory had been securely locked, but he was able to creep through the ventilation ducts to enter and open it. That was a bonanza that made the Skaikru fighters feel a little safer. Trikru still shied away from guns, but understood their value, and armed themselves.

The few days were spent planting explosive mines that would collapse the three passes that were the only easy ways to cross the borders. Lexa wasn't certain closing the passes was wise because it would interrupt trade between the regions, but at the same time, she wanted to make certain that everyone on this side of the passes remained until she was satisfied that things were as they should be.

On the sixth day, they put their plans in motion. Bellamy led one part of the army and Indra another while Clarke and Lexa waited in Goshen with reinforcements. Village by village, the armies took back the area. They freed villages, rescued prisoners held for the raiders, and restrained anyone suspicious.

They were cautious, too, slowly and carefully searching for tunnels and traps and making sure every place was secured before moving on. A small detachment remained in each village, and both detachments made camp early to allow time for their prisoners and the rescued to be shuttled back to  
Goshen and fresh fighters to make their ways to the forward positions.

100 – 100 – 100

Up on the mountain, he watched. The tactics surprised him, as did the size of the forces. He kept his raiders hidden and the prisoners drugged. The loss of the ability to eavesdrop on their radio conversations made things difficult. He retreated the the primary cave and hunkered down in front of the fire while he thought thing out. Eventually, he pulled the pad from his pocket and wrote another note. He went in search of someone specific to deliver it, and when he found him, went to bed.

100 – 100 – 100

Bellamy spoke with Clarke and Lexa on the radio. All the villages in his assigned sector were under their control, but the scouts hadn't been able to locate the cave hideout. Aden didn't volunteer information as he had been doing, and Clarke pulled him aside.

He wouldn't look up from the floor, and she got a sick feeling in her stomach. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Aden, what have you done?" Clarke put her hand on his chin and raised his face, but he still wouldn't look up.

Lexa noticed the motion and joined them. She stared at him, green eyes glittering in the mask of her war paint. "I warned you what would happen if you betrayed us."

"I haven't. I didn't." Aden's breathing was quick and panicked, his voice tight. "He wants me to. I'm supposed to give the signal tonight so they can come and attack. There are more tunnels."

"What is the signal?" Clarke demanded.

"I'm sorry."

She knelt in front of him. "Aden, you have to help us now. They won't stop here. Trust me, you do not want to feel responsible for so many deaths."

He trembled, torn between betraying the master he feared and the leaders who had been kinder to to him than anyone since his parents were taken.

"Chek au ai," Clarke demanded.

For the first time, he saw Clarke for the warrior she was and feared what he saw in her eyes. He snapped to attention and began to speak the complete truth. Lexa sent one of their guards to gather the lieutenants remaining in the village with instructions that they stay to the shadows while they approached.

Clarke pulled Aden over the map and Lexa followed. She made sure to keep him out of her reach. She was angry, although she expected something like it from him. Aden pointed and Clarke drew while Lexa watched. As the drawing was completely filled in, things made more sense. She sent another guard to bring Monty, Wick, and any remaining explosives.

As she gave orders, their lieutenants left to gather their men and move them into position in the tunnels and near the exits. She hailed Indra and Bellamy, and they sent some fighters back to cover the tunnel exits from a distance. When Lexa was certain everyone was in place, she followed Aden to the church. He scrambled up into the steeple and began ringing the bell.

100 – 100 – 100

The simulated chaos in Goshen looked real enough. The fighters left in the town as a decoy started running around, lighting fires and lamps, seeking the enemy. Lexa guided Clarke and Aden to the town hall and locked Aden in one of the cells. He went into the furthest corner and dropped to the floor, hiding his face behind his knees.

When they left the town hall, they heard the whine of passing bullets. "Do not get hurt," Clarke said to Lexa as they ducked into the shadows.

"You either," Lexa answered.

A moment later, the first explosion went off outside the walls, and they took off running for the place where the largest tunnel entered the town. Around them, explosions shook the earth as dirt, rocks, and tree parts were launched upward. Lexa carefully counted the explosions and plotted their locations. When she was certain all the mines outside the walls went off, she and Clarke headed for the tunnels.

There were more fighters packed in than they thought there would be. It was particularly tight in some places, with barely enough room to move, so they kept their swords at their sides and worked with shorter blades.

The fight seemed to last forever to Clarke, but part of it was how quickly they moved from location to location. She tried to keep an eye on Lexa, but most frequently caught only a flash of her red commander sash. Roosevelt and Bowie stayed close to Lexa, as Braddock and Lang stayed near Clarke, and Clarke saw them more frequently due to their larger size.

Clarke didn't kill anyone this time. She took fighters down, broke bones, and knocked them unconscious, taking any action to remove them from the fight while allowing them to live. Lexa had no such compunction, and more than once intercepted someone headed toward Clarke or drawing a bead on her. She felt one bullet pass through her calf and another burn her neck as it grazed it. She received a few shallow slash wounds, but none serious enough to slow her. Clarke collected bruises and scrapes, was stabbed in her right forearm and the outside of her left thigh. She took cover behind Bowie long enough to tear a strip of cloth to wrap around her leg and returned to the fight.

The guards dragged both of them from the tunnels after several hours. There were only a few small fights still going on, and the coalition's fighters swarmed from noisy place to noisy place when they cleared their assigned areas.

"You're hurt," was the first thing they said to each other when they were reunited, and they leaned on each other as they made their way to the building Jackson set up as a hospital. He was busy. Wick and Monty were there helping as best they could.

Clarke's guards brought basins of water and bandages, and Bowie got a suture kit from Jackson. Lexa cleaned Clarke's wounds and made her tend them first. Clarke grimaced while she stitched her thigh. She put salve on her arm and wrapped it tightly. She gently cleaned Lexa's neck and put salve on the line left by the bullet before cleaning and stitching Lexa's calf.

"Go," Clarke told Lexa. "I'm going to help Jackson."

"I will see you soon," Lexa promised. Clarke nodded and grabbed Lexa's hand. She pulled her close for a quick kiss. They smiled at each other for a moment, and Lexa left the building to begin all the things that had to be done.

Hours later, Clarke was ready to drop, but fighters were still coming in. She showed Monty and Wick how to triage the incoming casualties, and she and Jackson had worked together to save several who might have otherwise died. Now they were tending warriors with wounds that were serious but unlikely to be fatal. They felt lucky that three others who had some training as healers came in to give them a hand.

Clarke was stitching up a through and through gunshot wound in a fighter's upper arm when she felt Lexa come in. She finished the sutures, applied a bandage, and repeated the instructions she'd given at least fifty times in the last hours. The warrior left and Clarke turned in her chair to look at Lexa.

Lexa looked as tired as Clarke felt. They were both still dirty, with blood from others and themselves on their skin and clothing, and soil and bits of root caught in their hair. Clarke knew that whatever Lexa was going to say, she wouldn't accept no for an answer. She stood up and took a second to balance herself.

"You haven't rested," Lexa said.

"You haven't eaten," Clarke answered.

They limped toward each other and met in a hug.

"Did we win?" Clarke asked.

"Sha. I have much to share. But you must eat."

"You, too. And we both need a nap. And a bath, I really want a bath."

"It is not good for the stitches," Lexa reminded her.

"You have got to stop listening to my mom."

Lexa snorted and opened her embrace so they were side by side. They slowly made their way outside and walked up the street.

For the first time, their camp felt happy. Everyone was busy getting things back in order, but everyone they passed smiled broadly at them. Clarke was surprised to see Aden waiting in the meeting room and Bellamy and Indra at the table.

While they ate, Bellamy and Indra reported. No one who entered the tunnels exited them. They were killed or captured, and all of the entrances were collapsed. No one would be sneaking in or out of Goshen that way anytime soon. The villages their troops reclaimed were cautiously returning to normal. Every day, more people returned from the woods and more found ways to sneak them information. They knew where the caves were, and more importantly, they knew that more troops would be coming through the passes.

Lexa had more troops on the way, too. Each of the other coalition members was sending all of the troops they had in Polis to them, and sending replacements to Polis. They hadn't lost many fighters, but men and women were out cutting wood for pyres to release the souls of their allies and enemies. The few Skaikru who had been liberated were in Goshen, recovering and regaining their strength, but more than half of them had come forth and asked to fight. Clarke looked at Lexa; they would have to speak with them soon.

Bellamy had one last piece of information that made Clarke extremely happy. He found a hot spring nearby. It was sheltered, and would be easy to guard, and if Clarke hadn't been so sore and tired she would have gotten up to hug him. Instead, she smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "How far?"

"Twenty minute walk."

Clarke groaned. She didn't want to go that far.

"We found a tub, too. It's in your room," he said smugly. "It's really comfortable, too."

"Please tell me you cleaned it out."

"Oh, it's clean. And you might want to go use it before the water cools off."

"You are all dismissed," Lexa said. "Return for supper." She ignored Bellamy's smirk and the look Indra gave them.

They walked slowly to their room and closed the door. The tub was full of steaming water that smelled of herbs Clarke was too tired to try to identify. Everything they needed was there, too, and they helped each other strip out of their armor and clothing.

Clarke hissed at the heat, but sighed happily when she settled against Lexa. "You didn't kill Aden."

"We had a long talk. He is going to Polis to be trained with the other Nablida. Until we return, he will serve us."

"You scared him, didn't you?"

"I did not have to scare him, Klark. You did that quite well."

"I didn't."

"Shortly after he met you, Aden told me that you were not frightening. I warned him against mistaking your kindness for weakness. He did not listen. When you spoke to him earlier, he was certain you would end his fight for considering betraying us. He is grateful you did not."

"I'm grateful I didn't have to. Or anyone's today. I didn't have to kill anyone."

"It will not always be that way."

"I know." Clarke reached out and got the washcloth and soap. She began washing Lexa's hands, finger by finger.

"We are not finished here."

"Is the trade that important?"

"There are other ways to get the trade items. Floukru will send more boats. They will have to move them to the ports instead of overland. Given what we are learning, I think it a better idea. They are not our allies and I do not want them on our land. If we close the passes, it will keep them out of this area."

"Won't they just move to another part of the border?"

"Perhaps, but they will not have the advantage of cover as they do here." Lexa took the cloth and soap from Clarke and began to wash Clarke's neck, shoulders, and arms. She was especially careful of Clarke's wounded arm.

They bathed each other, unbraided and washed their hair, carefully dried each other and wrapped their hair in towels. This time, they fell into bed naked. Lexa pulled the sheet up, and they were asleep in minutes.


	58. Chapter 58

While they slept, their armor and boots were cleaned, repaired, and polished. They dressed for dinner but left their hair loose, and while they ate, the tub was emptied, removed, and cleaned. Indra and Bellamy had additional reports from all over the place, and Lexa eventually had them hold off until they were finished eating so they could plot everything on the map. They spent an hour marking the map before Lexa sent them away, and another after that putting in just enough braids to be presentable before going in search of the rescued Skaikru.

Bellamy gathered them in one building. Monty, Wick, and Jackson joined him there while they waited for Lexa and Clarke. A few of the rescued knew the men by sight or in passing, and although Clarke didn't know any of them, many of them recognized her from the Medbay.

Lexa let Clarke do most of the talking. They made introductions, and Clarke told them about TonDC, the alliance between the other clans, that Skaikru would join it. She explained that they had a choice to stay here or return to TonDC, but that no matter what they decided, they would be safe as long as they obeyed the laws of the alliance and the clan in whose territory they resided.

It was clear that they had been talking among themselves. When Clarke finished, a man and a woman stood up and introduced themselves again. Sergei was a guard on the Ark and Trina had been a mechanic.

"We're going wherever you guys are, so we can be with our people," Sergei said. "No offense," he added toward Lexa.

"We're one people," Clarke explained. "It isn't anything like this in TonDC."

"OK, whatever. We want to fight. They have a lot of us. We want our people back."

"As do we," Lexa answered. "We appreciate your willingness, and we will find a place for you. There are more ways to fight than with a weapon."

"Bombs," Wick and Monty said together, grinning at Trina.

"That was you?"

"That was us," Monty said, "and we need all the help we can get."

She looked at Sergei and after he nodded at her, she grinned back. "I'm in."

After that, Clarke went through the room to find out how each of them were trained. They had a hodgepodge of skills that had been necessary in space, and Clarke wasn't sure how to translate them to Earth. She looked at Bellamy.

"On it."

She stepped close to him for a few moments. "Be nice, OK? I know they aren't trained yet, but let them actually help."

"I need lots of actual help," he answered. "They'll be busy and out of harm's way as much as possible, and I'll keep them together. It'll make them feel better, I think."

"It helps us," she reminded him.

"Yeah. Look, everything I said still stands, Princess. You need me, I'm here."

"I know, Bell. I'm OK, really. I'll see you at breakfast, right?"

"Yeah. 'Night, Clarke."

"G'night, Bellamy."

She left him and returned to Lexa's side. "Anything else you want to say to them?"

Lexa looked around the room. People were breaking into groups, beginning to talk. She shook her head. "We should go," she answered Clarke quietly. "Aden wishes to speak with you."

"OK," Clarke said, and turned toward the door. She and Lexa slipped out and walked down the street to their quarters.

"We need to put salve on your hands tonight."

"They're fine."

"They were poorly treated last night and today. It will ease my mind."

"We'll take care of all our injuries before sleep," Clarke countered. "That will ease my mind."

They continued to walk, nodding at everyone who acknowledged their passing. Roosevelt opened the hotel door for them and they went to the meeting room. Aden scrambled out of a chair and to his feet when he saw them.

They both sat, glad to take the weight off their injured legs. Clark pointed to the floor at the corner of the table between she and Lexa. "You have something to say to me?"

"I made a mistake," he said, his voice wavering. "I believed those who said you are soft. Weak. I am sorry, Wa, Skai Heda. I thought you would leave us to them."

"Why would you think that, Aden?"

"You aren't mean."

"You don't have to be mean for people to do what you want."

"Heda's mean."

"Heda is not mean." Clarke looked past him to smile at her. "Heda is fierce and brave and strong, but she is also kind." She looked at him again. "If she was mean, we wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be here with us. She wouldn't give you this second chance." Clarke looked in his eyes. "There won't be another."

He nodded.

"Go to bed, Aden," Lexa said. "Our generals will join us for breakfast. You will assist in serving us."

"Sha, Heda." He lowered his head and took two steps backward. He walked toward the corner where his fur was rolled, carried it into the hall, and lay down near their door.

Lexa stood up with help from the table, and waited for Clarke, who did the same a bit more slowly. They went to their room and closed the door. Clarke sat on the bed and Lexa went into their saddlebags to get Clarke's medkit.

The LED light made it easier for Clarke to inspect their wounds and make certain they weren't getting infected. She put salve on Lexa's leg and bandaged it before spreading a thin layer on her neck. She was able to tend to her leg without help, but Lexa took over for her forearm, and then massaged Nyko's cream into her hands. Clarke yawned and stretched while Lexa put the saddlebag back in its place.

They removed their boots and armor and made themselves comfortable in bed. Tonight, Lexa rested her head on Clarke's chest, wanting the reassurance of her steady heartbeat. Just before she slipped into sleep, Clarke murmured, "They're coming."

"We are ready," Lexa answered, and moved into the space between Clarke's arm and her body.

100 – 100 – 100

The loss drove him into rage. It was a personal affront, and the smoke that rose from the huge funeral pyres was evidence of how much had been taken from him in a few hours. A handful of his scouts made it back to tell him exactly how prepared they had been for the assault.

He didn't have enough guards to move his prisoners and debated his options. He had reinforcements coming but they were days away, maybe a week. He could kill all of the chattel and return alone, but that would mean death. Returning with fewer slaves than promised was shameful, too, but better than going home empty handed. Either way, he would be lucky to keep his life. The little bit of property and money he'd acquired were as good as gone.

Either way, he wanted to hurt those nosy bitches before leaving, show them that he wasn't impressed by them, and that he'd be back. No matter what the map said, this was his land, and he was owed whatever he wanted to take from it.

100 – 100 – 100

Lexa and Clarke rode out with Bellamy and Indra. Bellamy's group was going to take the first cave today. He and Indra worked out a plan, and he was going to execute it. Clarke and Lexa weren't going in until everything was over. He didn't want to risk either of them getting hurt again. Indra let Bellamy explain their plan. Lexa approved it. Now, she and Clarke waited in the trees, sitting on their horses.

The expected time of battle came and went silently. When their soldiers began to reappear, they were completely unharmed and looked angry and sad. None of them spoke as they returned to their camp. Bellamy was the last one out of the cave, and his body language told Clarke everything she needed to know before he spoke.

"All of them?" she asked.

"Every one. His men, too."

The sound of axes on wood began all around them.

"It's not your fault," Lexa told him.

Bellamy nodded and began to walk away.

"Gloves," Clarke called after him, and he raised his hand in acknowledgment. She looked at Lexa. "I can't."

"I know. I won't be long." Lexa tapped her horse's sides. Roosevelt went with her, leaving Clarke and Braddock to wait for their return.

"They know they are losing," Braddock said.

Clarke stared in the direction Lexa went. "Two more caves."

"It is not your fault, either."

"I know." Clarke held out her hand and he gave her the radio. She hailed Indra, told her what they found. Lexa returned while they were talking. Clarke handed her the radio.

"Go now," Lexa instructed. "Do not wait. Press whatever advantage you have. More troops are on the way." She changed the channel, reached Monty at the radio in Goshen, and gave him instructions to pass on before returning the radio to Braddock. "You do not have to come," she told Clarke.

"I do," Clarke answered, and followed Lexa further into the woods.

100 – 100 – 100

He thought there would be time, but the scouts who came to him breathless said otherwise. They were the only escapees, gone because of their positions above the cave entrance allowed them to move without detection. Two thirds of the cargo was gone now, and nearly 90 percent of the guards. Still, he felt safe. The third cave was high on the mountain, near the pass, well hidden.

This time, he wouldn't rage quietly. He went into the cave and returned with a case. He spent the next half hour assembling the sniper rifle and making certain it was properly positioned. Then he made himself comfortable to wait.

His first shots disrupted the orderly exit from the cave. He didn't hurry, but didn't keep to any rhythm, either. He smiled when he saw those two bitches limp out of the cave together. The blonde stayed hidden behind someone all the way out and up onto her horse. The brunette was careless, and he caught a bit of luck. She was mounting her horse when the bullet went through her thigh and into the horse, which screamed and fell on her.

He made it hard for them to help her. He methodically reloaded and carefully put the rifle back into a secure position. The next time he looked through the scope, the bitch was nowhere to be found. Men and women, soldiers and former prisoners were still leaving the cave and doing their best to disappear into the forest, and he picked them off. More escaped than didn't.

100 – 100 – 100

When Lexa screamed, Clarke tried to turn her horse against the traffic around her. Braddock caught it by the bridle, and she slipped off to move as quickly as she could toward the sound of Lexa's screaming horse and the yells of the warriors trying to get her out from under it.

Clarke met the group carrying Lexa just inside the tree line. They pushed her further into cover, and put Lexa down only when they felt it was safe. Clarke pulled a knife from her boot and cut her sash free of her shoulder. She tied it tightly around Lexa's thigh to slow the bleeding and tried to find her other injuries.

Braddock pulled Clarke to her feet and picked up Lexa. "Mount up now," he told her, and the order got through her panic. When she was on her horse, he handed Lexa to her. Clarke held her tightly and kicked her horse into motion. Braddock was beside her seconds later, then took the lead so she didn't have to worry about which way to go. She followed him, urging the horse to go faster than was safe.

Lexa was silent the whole time, and that worried Clarke. There were many reasons for her to be unconscious, none of them good. She ignored the spike of pain in her leg when she got them down from the horse, and nearly collapsed under their combined weight.

Braddock picked Lexa up, and Clarke got on her feet. She followed him into the hospital, through the building to the room in the back Jackson set aside for surgery. Jackson beat Clarke to Lexa's side, and Braddock did his best to answer Jackson's questions while he removed her armor.

Clarke helped when she got there. "Go get Aden," she told Braddock. "She's going to need blood."

"Clarke, blood's not supposed to be that color."

"She got shot in the leg and her horse fell on her."

"Clarke, something's wrong."

"No shit, Jackson. Help me." Clarke cut Lexa's pants to expose her leg. The makeshift bandage hit the floor with a plop. The bleeding from that wound had slowed, but blood still came out quickly enough to puddle around Lexa's thigh. "Alcohol and a suture kit. Now!"

Jackson turned and grabbed what Clarke wanted from a nearby table.

"Pour the alcohol in the wound," she instructed, and took a deep breath. Lexa didn't react at all. Clarke closed the exit wound quickly, and Jackson helped her turn Lexa enough to clearly see the entrance wound. Jackson poured more alcohol into and onto Lexa's leg before Clarke stitched that closed, too.

They put Lexa on her back again, and Clarke cut the rest of her clothes away, revealing huge, deep bruises on her side and back. Clarke pressed against each rib gently, making sure they all were where they belonged.

"Her lungs are clear," Jackson told her. "Pulse is fast, but stronger than I thought it would be." He checked her head and stopped when he found blood around one of Lexa's ears. Clarke examined her closely and found a small cut and a knot.

"She must have hit something when she landed," Clarke decided. She opened Lexa's eyes, and breathed again when her pupils contracted. Jackson got a sheet from the table and threw it over Lexa. He took a look at Clarke and quickly got a chair. She was in the process of sitting down when Braddock returned with Aden.

Clarke waved Aden forward. His eyes were wide as he took in the scene. Clarke was sweaty and pale, holding on to Lexa's hand. Black blood was everywhere, on Lexa's armor and clothing which lay where they landed, on Clarke's hands, clothing, armor, and boots.

"Heda is hurt. She lost too much blood and her body can't replace it quickly enough. She needs some of your blood, Aden."

"Will it hurt?"

"A little. And you'll be tired after, but you'll both be fine. Will you help her?"

"Sha."

"Thank you." Clarke looked at Braddock. "We need to move Lexa because I'm sure someone else will need this space. She'll need to be on something low so Aden can be higher."

"Skai Heda, you need to check your wounds."

"When I'm sure Leksa is safe, Braddock. Find a place in here. The fewer people who see her like this, the better."

"Aden, bring Roosevelt, Bowie, and Lang, and bring tea for Skai Heda."

Aden raced from the room.

"Klark, your leg is bleeding."

Clarke looked at her thigh. Her pants were saturated. "Shit."

"I will get Jackson."

"I tore the stitches. I'll put them in later. I just need pressure on it."

Braddock looked around and picked up the pants Clarke cut away from Lexa. He cut a dry part away and folded it into a pad. Braddock pressed it to Clarke's thigh and she hissed, but pushed it against her leg when he removed his hand. He found another dry piece of the trashed pants and cut it into strips. Clarke sat on the edge of the chair while he tied the bandage in place.

She moved back into the chair. Braddock gathered Lexa's things and piled them neatly. Lang, Bowie, and Roosevelt came in carrying a large board. Aden was behind them with Clarke's leather wrapped mug. He handed it to her and stood in front of her waiting for another direction.

Braddock went to find a place to move Lexa. Lang looked at Clarke. "You do not look good, Skai Heda."

"I tore some stitches. I'll be fine."

"You do not understand what that word means."

Clarke looked up at him. "Not cave fine, really fine. Once I get Lexa taken care of, I'll put new stitches in."

"You will. And lay with Heda."

"No, there's still things to be done."

The other men returned before he could argue the point with her. They carefully put Lexa on the board and carried her from the room. Aden helped Clarke stand and helped her follow them. When they reached the small room, Clarke nodded her approval.

"Get a transfusion kit from Jackson."

"Sit, Skai Heda," Bowie said, and moved the chair closer to Clarke.

She dropped onto the seat, hissing. "Aden, don't be scared. I'm going to put a needle in your arm and another in Heda's. They will be connected with a tube. Your blood will go through the tube into her arm. She doesn't need a lot, but she may need more tomorrow."

"She can have it all."

"She only needs a little. When we're done, you'll drink some sweet tea and eat some meat and rest for a while and then I'll need you to help me."

"Sha."

"Good. OK, up on the bed and try to relax."


	59. Chapter 59

Jackson returned with Roosevelt. He had what Clarke asked for, and when he got a look at her, said, "You're shaking. I'll do it."

Clarke watched while Jackson prepared them. She got up and went to stand between the beds so she could put her hand on both Aden's and Lexa's shoulders. Bowie moved the chair so she could sit, and stepped back to the wall with the other guards.

"This is gonna sting a little, kid," Jackson said.

Aden didn't flinch when the needle went into his arm, though he looked queasy when he saw his blood begin to flow through the tube.

"You're doing good," Clarke reassured him, and squeezed his shoulder.

Clarke didn't let them stay connected long. When Aden began to look pale and Lexa regained a bit of color, she removed the needle from Aden's arm and put a bit of fabric over the spot it had been. She showed him how to hold his arm and held the tube high so it drained completely before removing the needle from Lexa's arm and putting pressure on that place.

She grimaced and sat again. She didn't notice that Lang left earlier, but saw him return with a tray. It held a mug and plate for Aden, Clarke's refilled mug, and a suture kit. Aden sat up and Lang put the tray on his cot. "Eat," he told the boy, and held Clarke's mug out to her.

She took it and began to drink the hot sweet tea.

"Bowie will be back with pants in a few minutes. Bellamy said he and Indra will return this evening. The wounded and the prisoners are on their way here."

"Why aren't Bellamy and Indra coming back now?"

"They are going to finish this."

"Give me the radio. I need to talk to them."

"Their radios are off."

"I have to talk to them."

"You have to tend your leg. You have to rest. They have a plan and the warriors they need."

"You know Lexa's going to be pissed, too."

"Sha. Finish your tea and remove your pants."

Clarke sipped the tea and thought about what Bellamy and Indra were up to. In their last meeting, they outlined a few possible plans but had made no decisions. Clarke wondered whether their radios were really off. "I need a radio," she told Lang.

He sighed and handed it over. Clarke scanned the channels. All of them except the one reserved for general chatter between TonDC, Polis, and the villages were silent. She tried hailing both Bellamy and Indra on their reserved channels and the designated channel for Goshen, but got no answer. She hated being left in the dark.

Bowie came back with a pile of clothing. He put it on the foot of Aden's bed. "What else do you need, Skai Heda?"

"Something to eat, more food for Aden, and a light, please."

He pulled a small pouch from one of his pockets and removed the LED lamp and salt. He left and came back a minute later with the lamp lit. Clarke put it on Lexa's bed and moved her chair enough for her leg to be in the light it cast.

She untied the wrappings and let the bloody bandage fall to the floor before standing up and pushing her pants down. She didn't look at her leg until she was sitting again. She sighed when she saw it and bent over to pull a knife from her boot. She doused it in alcohol and sliced the stitches open.

Lang knelt in front of her to remove her boots and pants. He used tweezers to remove the bits of string from Clarke's leg, then poured some alcohol into the wound, which was now larger. Clarke flinched, and felt Aden's hand squeeze her shoulder.

"It's too big to stitch. In my saddlebag, there's a med kit," she started.

"I have dried river weed," Lang said while removing a packet from his pocket. He shook a liberal dose into Clarke's wound and put a heavy pad over it. He wrapped a long piece of fabric securely around Clarke's thigh. "You need to rest."

"I'm not leaving her."

"No, you are getting in bed." Lang helped Clarke stand again, and picked her up. Bowie folded the sheet covering Lexa aside and Lang placed Clarke on the bed beside her.

Clarke didn't think she could sleep, but she was out a few minutes later. Aden napped, too. Roosevelt and Lang got chairs and sat on either side of the door to keep an eye on the three of them.

100 – 100 – 100

Aden woke first. He sat up and Lang put his finger to his lips to caution the boy to be quiet. He carefully got out of the bed and looked at Clarke and Lexa. They both slept, hands joined above the sheet, their faces turned toward each other.

He went to Lang and whispered, "Are they well?"

"Soon. Go to the fire, get something more to eat. Then get polish and their boots. You can do that here."

Aden hurried to follow Lang's instructions. An hour later, he sat on the floor, concentrating on getting blood off the leather and metal. Lang and Roosevelt sat in their chairs, listening to everything around them, their eyes fixed on their charges.

When Clarke groaned, Lang went to her side. He shook her gently, and Clarke woke. She looked at Lexa, then at Lang. "It's not a dream."

"No. You are both injured, and will recover."

"Have Bellamy and Indra returned?"

"Only a few hours have passed."

"Did she wake?"

"Not yet."

Clarke sat up and smothered a groan. Her leg throbbed. She couldn't untangle her hand from Lexa's and reached across her body with her other hand to touch Lexa's face. She was warm but not feverish, and pushed into Clarke's touch. She looked at Lang. "We'll need food."

"And medicines. Fisa Jackson left pills for both of you."

"How's Aden?"

"I am well, Skai Heda."

"Go get food and drink for them," Lang instructed, and Aden set his work aside.

"Klark," Lexa said softly.

"I'm right here."

"He was my favorite horse."

"I know, Leksa. I'm sorry."

Lexa leaned up on her elbows and grimaced. "Any news?"

"You knew they were going?"

"Knew who was going where?"

"Bellamy and Indra are going to take the third cave."

"Call them back."

"They shut off their radios."

Lexa growled. "I need to get up."

"Not yet. I'm pretty sure your leg is broken, and a couple ribs. You banged your head, and lost a lot of blood. You're staying right here for a while."

"Klark."

"No, Leksa. Besides, Mom and Dad say we're grounded." She pointed toward their guards in their seats at the door.

"They follow our orders."

"Fisa Jackson said you must rest. After you eat and take your medication, we will see about moving you to your rooms," Roosevelt said.

"I am Heda," Lexa began.

"Sha, but you are injured. You took blood from Aden," he told her

"What?"

"You needed blood," Clarke said. "He's the only other nightblood. When I explained what you needed, he offered."

Lexa laid back and looked at Clarke. "Where are you hurt?"

"I tore my leg open."

"No new wounds?"

"None. Except for you scaring me half to death, I'm fine."

They were quiet until Aden returned with a tray. Clarke helped Lexa sit up. They ate and drank and took the pills Lang handed them. Clarke got out of bed first. She limped around it to the pile of clothing on the other bed and found her pants. She sat on the bed to put them on, and muttered the entire time she worked the fasteners. Aden brought her freshly cleaned boots over and helped her into them.

Clarke helped Lexa swing her legs over the side of the bed. She slid clean pants up her legs, but they both hit the floor when Lexa tried to stand. Lang and Roosevelt got them up and put both of them back on the bed.

"Crutches," Clarke panted.

"Rest," they answered in unison.

"Crutches," Lexa growled back.

"You rest, and I will make crutches," Roosevelt said.

As he left, Lang came over and removed Clarke's boots. He ignored the dual glares pointed at him and returned to his seat.

100 – 100 – 100

The men and women returning to Goshen were a distraction that worked to Bellamy's advantage. The other troops under his command followed him through the forest to join up with Indra's group. He knew exactly where they were going. The odd flashes of light at the top of the mountain gave away the sniper's position, and he was determined that the shooter would be in irons by the end of the day.

Once they met up and went over the plan again, Indra and Bellamy hurried the fighters. They feared another massacre of prisoners as much as the sniper's escape.

When they reached their destination, one of their fears was realized. The cave was empty, and the evidence left behind pointed to a hasty departure. Bellamy and Indra took a few minutes to confer before turning on their radios and signaling Wick, Monty, and Trina.

A few minutes later, explosions echoed off the mountains as the passes were collapsed. Dust plumes rose and warriors moved toward them, following the scouts who were tracking the enemy's retreat.

100 – 100 – 100

A slight tremor immediately followed the booms of the bombs. Clarke and Lexa sat up and looked toward the window, expecting to see dark skies. Instead, there was more low rumbling and they saw dust rise over the trees.

"They blew the passes," Clarke said. She looked at Lang. "I want to try the radio again."

He brought it to her. Lexa looked from the window to Roosevelt, who was making crutches for them. "How much longer?"

"I am working as quickly as I can, Heda."

Clarke ran through the channels again. She heard a broken conversation that wasn't from any of their people, and gestured to Lang. "Say 'come again,'" she told him, turned off the scrambler and pressed the transmit button.

"Come again," Lang repeated.

"What the...there?"

"Fuckers collapsed the pass."

"You...on...don't..."

"You lying son of a bitch."

There was no answer to that, or anything more after. Clarke turned the scrambler back on and ran through the channels again, hoping that one of their generals would answer.

100 – 100 – 100

Indra's warriors prevented the murders of the remaining prisoners. They knew Lexa would want answers and did not kill the few raiders who surrendered. Half of the coalition force began the return to Goshen. Many of the captured prisoners had to be carried, and the raiders were dragged, shoved, and kicked with them.

The rest of the fighters went quickly to find the sniper. He was more concerned about getting away than covering his tracks, so it was chase that would end. When it did, the sniper had several minor wounds. He was searched and all his weapons were taken before he was tied up.

Night was falling when the last of the fighters returned to Goshen. Bellamy and Indra were the last through the gates. They brought the prisoner to the meeting room.

Clarke and Lexa waited there. Both of them were furious and it showed. The prisoner was taken away for the time being, and Bellamy and Indra stood facing Lexa and Clarke.

"Care to explain yourselves?" Lexa asked.

Indra had enough sense to remain silent, but Bellamy answered for them. "We put an end to this."

"Your orders were clear."

"We talked about it."

"Talked. How many more died? How many did you put at risk?"

"None of our people died and only a few are wounded. We got the rest of the people before they killed them, and we got their ringleader."

"You blew up all the passes."

"We agreed," Bellamy began.

"We did not agree. It was an option."

"They had more men coming through those passes."

"You do not know that."

"Our scouts saw them. Hundreds, all carrying guns."

"That is no reason to disobey orders. You turned off your radio. You ignored our plans and orders to pursue glory. You have no idea how much could have gone wrong."

"I'm not interested in glory, Commander."

"Good, because neither of you will have any. You are fortunate this ended well. You are dismissed. We will discuss this in the morning."

They turned to go, and Clarke stopped them. "If you turn off those radios again, I'll tell Raven to find a way to make them part of your bodies."

When they were gone, they looked at each other with relief. "They're safe," Clarke said.

"And they brought prisoners. Perhaps we will get some answers."

"How are we going to punish them?"

"I am not certain. They did well, but much of that was luck."

"We can leave them here for a while to put everything back in order," Clarke suggested.

"Perhaps." Lexa shifted in her chair and grimaced. "Aden," she called.

He appeared moments later. "Heda?"

"My crutches and Skai Heda's, please."

"Where are we going now?"

"To bed. We have much to do tomorrow. The sooner it is done, the sooner we will be back home."


	60. Chapter 60

Neither of them slept well. Every time one moved, she woke. Sometimes the other woke, too. Sunrise found them dozing and a little grumpy. Bowie's knock on their door didn't help their moods.

"Fisa Jackson wishes to see you."

"Enter."

"Clarke, Commander, how are you?"

"What do you need?"

"To check on you. Abby told me to make sure you take care of yourselves." Jackson lit the LED lamp on the bedside table closest to the door. He checked Lexa's temperature, pulse, pupils, and breathing before cutting the bandage away from her thigh. He looked over his shoulder at Bowie. "I need a little help."

Bowie entered the room and supported Lexa's leg while Jackson examined it and replaced the dressing. They put it gently on the bed. "I don't think anything is broken, but you need to stay off it for a few days."

He moved around to Clarke's side of the bed and performed the same basic examination before checking her arm. Bowie came to help him hold Clarke's leg. Jackson frowned at it. "I should have brought some alcohol," he said.

"In my saddlebag," Clarke said and pointed. Bowie brought it to her and she pulled out her medkit. She opened it on the bed. Jackson poured alcohol on a gauze pad and carefully cleaned the edges of the wound. "You need to stay off it, too."

"Right." Clarke leaned forward and got the seaweed powder and poured some into it. Jackson bandaged it.

"You guys aren't going to listen, are you?"

They didn't answer him, and while Clarke closed her med kit, he pulled out a radio and hailed Abby. Both Clarke and Lexa swore softly in Trigedasleng. "Their injuries aren't life threatening, but they need to rest," Jackson reported.

"And they're ignoring you," Abby answered.

"Pretty much."

"Whatever you have to do can wait a day. Indra and Bellamy can take care of things," Abby lectured. "Promise me you'll do what Jackson says."

"We cannot," Lexa said. "I appreciate your concern, but there are matters we must attend to today."

"From a sitting position with your leg resting on something to support it."

"When we can," Lexa answered.

"That doesn't mean on the back of a horse," Abby added.

"Ok, Mom, we get it. We'll be careful."

"My careful, not your careful."

"Yes, Mom," Clarke sighed.

"Lexa," Abby prompted.

"Yes, Abby, we will be careful."

"Thank you. I told Jackson to give you some pain medication. It will make you sleepy."

"We'll take it at bedtime."

"Clarke."

"Mom, don't. There's herbs we can use during the day. You can lecture us when we get back."

"I love you both."

"We love you, too. Talk to you later."

"Thank you, Jackson," Abby said, and they heard her microphone click off.

Jackson shut off the radio. He pulled a pill bottle from his pocket and handed it to Clarke. She looked at him. "You aren't coming with us again."

He tried not to laugh. Lexa's glare helped. "I knew you wouldn't listen to me," he said apologetically. "I'll be back this evening to change your dressings again."

"I can do that," Clarke said.

"You'll be tired, and I'll be quick. Or we can talk to your mom again."

"Go away," Clarke told him.

Jackson picked up his light and raised the wires out of the water. "See you later," he answered, and left them.

"I will bring breakfast when you are ready," Bowie told them before stepping into the hall and closing the door.

It took them longer than usual to dress, but they eventually made it out to the meeting room. When Aden saw them, he left, and soon after Indra and Bellamy entered the room. Lexa pointed at their chairs. "Report," she ordered while they waited for breakfast.

They continued to talk while they ate, and when they finished, Clarke and Lexa grudgingly agreed that they had done the right thing.

"The guy who shot you wants to make a deal," Bellamy reported.

"Why would we make a deal with him?" Lexa asked.

"He wants to save his skin," Indra said.

"He had a lot to say," Bellamy added, "but he said he'll only tell the two of you the whole story."

"Why should we believe him?" Clarke inquired.

"I don't think we should," Indra said.

"I will consider it, but it will have to wait. As for the two of you, you disobeyed my orders. You are fortunate that the outcome was positive."

"Sha, Heda," they answered in unison.

"There is much to be done to restore this area. You will remain here with some of the warriors until order is restored."

"Sha, Heda."

"Return for supper."

They got up, bowed, and left. When the door to the meeting room closed, Bellamy and Indra exchanged a high five. "Told you," Bellamy grinned.

"You did. I will procure the alcohol you desire."

"No hurry. It's gonna be a while before we can sit around the fire to drink it."

"Not as long as you think," Indra answered as they left the building. "We must finish building the pyres today."

"We already gave them those orders. I want to check the passes," Bellamy said. "We can see them from the steeple."

"We should post a lookout up there."

"The Commander did that," Bellamy said as they walked toward the church.

100 – 100 – 100

Lexa and Clarke spent the rest of that day and the next two moving slowly through Goshen. They spoke with nearly everyone jammed into the small town. Each afternoon, they sat on the porch of the hotel. Lexa read and Clarke sketched while they slouched in chairs with their feet resting on the porch rail. In the evenings, Lexa began teaching Aden to read and write.

On the fourth morning, the crutches were set aside. They walked slowly, but under their own power, and over breakfast with Bellamy and Indra, decided that they would head home the next day. That day, warriors began leaving in small groups to return to their homes. Except for the hundred who would stay with Indra and Bellamy, the rest began preparing to leave.

Clarke and Lexa went with Indra, Bellamy, and their guards to where the prisoner was being held. The others waited outside while Lexa and Clarke went in. He smirked up at them from the floor. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Speak," Lexa ordered.

"This is no way to treat the man who's gonna save your ass."

Lexa and Clarke turned to leave. Clarke was closing the door when he said, "There's gonna be a war."

Clarke pulled the door open and Lexa turned. "I am in no mood for games. Tell me what you know."

"I'd be more inclined to talk if I could feel my hands."

This time, they left. Outside, Lexa sent Roosevelt to get something from her saddlebag. He nodded and hurried away, and a few minutes later returned with a small leather box.

"Poison?" Clarke asked.

"No. He will speak true before he dies."

This time, Indra and Bellamy went in with them. Bellamy held him still while Indra forced his mouth open, then held it closed after Lexa poured a small vial of liquid in it. It began acting faster than Clarke thought it would, but he seemed fine, if a bit loopy.

Lexa started with his name - "Michael Parrish, at your service" - and moved to his reason for being in her territory.

It was a long story, and even with the chemical assist came slowly. He was one of the chief raiders from the southern land, and until recently, they had been content to take few people. The influx of sky people and the rumors of the demise of Azgeda made his leader nervous. They were preparing for war, certain that Lexa would invade. In the meantime, as well as improving their defenses, they were getting ready for a spring campaign.

It took all day to get that information from him, and Lexa was sure he knew more. She would spare his life for the time being, and ordered that he be prepared to travel with them.

There was little talk over supper, and both Clarke and Lexa took the pain medication Abby ordered. Standing all day made their legs ache, and the medication would ensure that they slept.

100 – 100 – 100

Bellamy and Indra ate breakfast with them for the last time. They had their orders and would fulfill them. When Clarke and Lexa were ready to leave, Indra and Bellamy stood by the open gate and watched them go.

As much as they wanted to get home, they didn't hurry. There were too many people walking behind them, and riding was uncomfortable. Lexa and her new horse were still getting used to each other, and she kept a running list of behaviors that needed to be corrected.

The line behind them slowly got smaller as fighters returned to their villages. Six days after leaving Goshen, they reached the outskirts of TonDC. Work stopped as they rode toward the stable, and there was no keeping back the crowd that gathered.

Lexa's first order was to put Parrish into one of the Ark's holding cells. Her next was to summon Marcus and his tablet to add the 62 Skaikru they returned with to his census. There were many happy reunions in the next hours. There was no way to catch up with everyone at once, but all of their new residents were taken under someone's wing.

Abby caught Lexa and Clarke before they could slip away, and they followed her to the Medbay. Abby examined them, x-rayed Lexa's leg and looked disapprovingly at Clarke's, lecturing both of them the entire time about the importance of taking care of themselves. When Abby finished, Clarke and Lexa hugged her between them. "We missed you, too," Clarke said. "We'll catch up before we leave for Polis."

"You're leaving again?"

"We will return soon for the wedding," Lexa reminded her.

100 – 100 – 100

The next few days were busy. There was a feast the night after they returned, and Clarke and Lexa circulated through the party until they could slip away to their cabin. They were too tired to make love, but were happy to be able to sleep skin to skin. It made both of them rest better.

They went back to work in the morning. Lexa appointed Baden to work with Raven until Indra and Bellamy returned. Raven protested that she didn't want to be in charge of anything, and they ignored her. The four of them started the evening with Bellamy and Indra on the radio going over everything. Before long, Clarke and Lexa left them to do their new jobs.

They spent one more day in TonDC. They sparred with each other early in the morning before it got too hot, met with Marcus about the census, had lunch with Abby, and visited with Octavia and Star. Lexa arranged for Parrish to be brought to Polis under heavy guard. Clarke spent an hour in Raven's workshop with Monty and Wick. After dinner, she went to the fire pit to say goodbye to the rest of her friends.

Their first stop in Polis was the bathhouse. "I love it here," Clarke said, and leaned back to nap against Lexa. Lexa chuckled, kissed Clarke's neck, and settled in to soak.

100 – 100 – 100

Lexa took a day to go through paperwork and make sure everything was as it should be. Clarke spent it sketching and reading. They soaked in the bathhouse that evening and stopped in to let the healers check their injuries before heading to bed.

After breakfast the next morning, they went to the blockhouse holding their prisoner. Lexa had her pouch of chemicals. They dosed him again, and this time had stools brought in. Lexa interrogated him about some of the same things he told her before, and was satisfied when these answers matched his prior ones.

They were in the cell all day and when they left, knew they would be back in the morning. There were still holes in his story, and Clarke and Lexa discussed them over dinner. Why would Lexa's attention to an internal matter make her southern neighbors believe she would go to war against them? The trade routes were a long settled matter that profited both sides; her destruction of the passes through the mountains only meant that other routes would be established.

It was a point of interest to both of them that raiding adjacent lands was thought an acceptable practice, since it was clearly spelled out that each party would remain on its side of the border. Why risk a war with the Alliance of Clans? Lexa could find no reasonable answers in her mind.

100 – 100 – 100

They returned to Parrish's cell after breakfast. He looked up at them resignation. "Y'all gonna pour that trippy shit down my throat again?"

"Sha."

"I got no reason to lie. You're gonna kill me, and if you don't, if you send me back, I'm dead."

"You owe allegiance to your home."

"I don't owe him shit. He treats everybody like property. Only reason nobody revolts is on account of the army."

"What about the army?"

"He owns them. Literally owns them like he owns land and houses and slaves. They agree cause they don't know better. The ones that figure it out either find a way to move up or they get killed. There ain't no way outta there doesn't involve a coffin. If you're lucky."

"How did he know about Azgeda?"

"Your people are real friendly. They talk about every little thing. No secrets here, are there, Heda. You and the sky girl," he moved his head to gesture toward Clarke, "you got something special. Your people love you. Damn if I know why they think it's alright to follow some perverted little slip of a thing, but they do. And the other one, she's crazy but she only takes it out on your enemies so your people say she's good for you."

Lexa stared at him, refusing to give him any reaction. Behind her, Clarke flushed but held her tongue.

"So y'all gonna kill me when we get done talking, it's gonna take me a while to tell the rest of the story."

"I do not need to hear more."

"Oh, but you do. He's figuring out how to use machines. Big steam engines. Run trains and cars and boats. Big ones. And he ain't friendly like you are. He won't share shit. He'll just run you the hell over."

Clarke laughed. Lexa turned to look at her. Parrish looked, too, wondering whether Clarke really was crazy. "Why would we be afraid of steam engines?"

"They're big."

"You said. What is it with guys needing people to think their toys are the biggest?"

Parrish flushed this time and muttered, "Bitch."

That cost him a boot to the ribs. "You forget your place."

"I don't forget shit. I'm trying to help you out and she's making fun."

"If your only reason that we should fear your machines is their size, I agree with her."

"You would, you fuckin' pervert." He spit at Lexa.

She looked at him, then at the spot on the floor beside her boot. "I am inclined to begin your execution this evening."

"Wish I'd be here to see it when you get your ass whooped."

"Be careful what you wish for," Lexa answered, and she and Clarke left.

"Steam engines are so 19th century," Clarke said.

"Can Raven make one?"

"Lexa, if this gets out of hand, Raven can put Mount Weather back on line and bomb them back to the Stone Age. Again."

"That would be the very last resort." Lexa walked toward the market. "I need maps."

"Call Raven and tell her. She'll find what you need."

"Perhaps we put too much on her."

"We'll see. If she needs help, she'll recruit people. She's probably got Miller in the workshop already. Why are we going to the market?"

"I need to check on something I ordered."

"For me?"

"For me. To wear to get married to you."

"Can I see?"

"I suppose. I will see what you are wearing."

"I have no idea what that is. Guess I figure something out. Go check on your clothes. I'll meet you at home."

Clarke wasn't really concerned about what she would wear. She made a beeline to Truxton's smithy. Although he wasn't a jeweler, he could give her advice about what material Lexa's ring should be made from.


	61. Chapter 61

Lexa went to the tailor, as she told Clarke she would. She knew they would both wear armor at the bonding ceremony and wanted to surprise Clarke at the wedding in TonDC. She had been talking with Abby about it, and decided to wear a dress. She didn't wear them often, but Clarke would appreciate it. She first swore the tailor to secrecy before talking about what she wanted, how she wanted to look for Clarke.

Brenna brought Lexa into the rear of her shop, where she stored fabric. She showed Lexa two fabrics, both light enough for comfort in the early autumn heat. There wasn't enough of either to make a dress, but together, there was more than enough. Lexa ran her fingers over them. They were soft, especially the gold one. "Sha," Lexa agreed, "these two."

"Return in three days so I can check the fit before finishing it."

Lexa thanked her and went down the street to the jeweler. She checked the street to make sure Clarke didn't see her before entering the shop. In her pocket she had a small meteorite, given to her soon after Clarke came to Polis. She didn't recognize the person who stopped her for a few seconds, asking her to pass the small rock to Clarke "because it came from the sky like she did."

She was with Teo much longer. He held the stone, moving it between his fingers the entire time Lexa spoke, and assured her he could do as she wanted, having worked with similar materials in the past before settling in Polis. She left him with the meteorite and a piece of string she used to get the right size.

While Lexa did that, Clarke talked to Truxton. He settled her nerves with conversation about other things before she got to the reason she was there. "I want a ring for Lexa, but it has to be special. It also has to be durable. Every time I think of a material that might be right, it has too many drawbacks."

"I have what you need, Skai Heda," he grinned at her. "Wait here." He went deep into his shop and returned with a small pouch. He poured the contents on the counter.

"They're beautiful. It's perfect." She picked up a piece of the multicolored metal, then looked to see whether her fingers marred it. "Will it stay like this?"

"Sha." He slid a LED light down the counter and started it. "It sometimes changes with the light."

Clarke smiled happily and pulled from her pocket the string she tied around Lexa's finger to get the correct size. "It needs to be this size. Can you make it this wide?" she held her thumb and index finger about a half inch apart. "Is there enough?"

"There is plenty. See me in a week. It is not as easy to work as iron or steel."

"Thank you."

He smiled and sent her on her way. Clarke headed for the training area. Aden was practicing with other kids, a serious look on his face as he worked to repeat what the trainer showed him. A while later, Lexa joined her.

"He's working hard," Clarke said.

"They all do."

"Are they all natblida?"

"Sha. One of them will be heda after me."

"Far in the future."

"That is my plan."

"Good."

The trainer gave the kids a break, and they ran toward Lexa, all asking questions at the same time. Aden went to Clarke. "Skai Heda," he smiled at her.

"Heya, Aden."

"I like it here."

"Good. Pay attention to your lessons."

He nodded. "I wish I could see you and Heda like we did before."

"We won't forget you," she promised. Clarke heard Lexa laugh and looked over to see her fall to the ground under the swarm of kids. She and Aden watched her wiggle free of all but the smallest, who clung to her back.

Lexa knelt in the dirt and the kids did the same. She looked at Aden, and Clarke gave him a small push toward his peers. They stayed there for several minutes, and Clarke listened to Lexa explain to them some of her duties as heda. For a few more minutes, she answered their questions, and then sent them back to the trainer.

Bowie jogged up to them. "Heda, Skai Heda, General Belomi is on the radio."

Clarke walked away from the training area. Lexa and Bowie followed. He gave Clarke the radio when she stopped in the shade. "Bellamy, what's going on?"

"We need warriors as fast as you can get them here. They're trying to clear the passes. All of them. With dynamite or something."

"We're on the way."

"You guys are still hurt. Just send help."

"You know that's not how it works, Bell. We'll be there as soon as we can." Clarke changed the channel and hailed TonDC. Marcus answered, which made both of them frown, but he assured them he was just taking his turn. Lexa gave him the message to broadcast while they walked toward their home.

Braddock had a group of messengers waiting for them. Lexa went inside and began to write out requests and orders while Clarke filled their saddlebags. She put their armor and weapons on the bed while messengers came and went.

"We should talk about radios at midwinter," Clarke said. "They'd be a big help right now."

"They would. The messengers will be quick."

Clarke went to Braddock and got his radio. She hailed TonDC again. Miller answered this time, and she sent him to get Raven.

"What now, Griffin?" she asked in an aggrieved tone.

"We need grenades and stuff."

"Wick's packing it now. You really need to stop borrowing my boyfriend."

"I keep telling you to train some other people. You can't do everything."

"Monty and Trina are going with him. There's a lot of fighters going from here. Lincoln wants to go."

"No, he can't. Tell him both Lexa and I order him to stay. And ask Nyko to go this time. Jackson was a real pain in the ass."

"I'm standing right here, Clarke," Jackson answered. "Your mother said it's me or no one because there's a fresh group of healers coming in a few days."

"At least stop at the river and get some of that red weed. Nyko can tell you how to pack it to travel."

"Will do," Jackson said, and handed the microphone back to Raven.

"Try not to get hurt this time. Both of you."

"You act like we set out to get hurt."

"You don't have enough sense to stay out of the way. And your wedding will be weird if you're both shot up or black and blue."

"OK, I get it. We'll try to duck. Send some extra radios. We'll need them."

"I'll send your care package with the bomb squad. Don't let them get hurt, either."

"We'll do everything we can to keep them safe," Clarke promised. She saw the last messenger leave. "We have to get moving, Raven."

"Check in every day, all right? Everybody here worries."

"We will." Clarke switched back to the Goshen channel. "Bellamy."

"This is Indra."

"We're leaving Polis shortly. TonDC's detachment will be leaving soon. Everyone's coming as fast as they can."

"There are at least a thousand warriors at each pass. It will take time for them to make a way through."

"We're coming. You'll have reinforcements soon. Call if anything changes."

"Sha, Skai Heda."

Clarke gave the radio back to Braddock. "Go get your stuff together."

"Lang and Roosevelt are preparing everything."

"OK. I need to talk to Lexa. We'll be going soon."

He nodded, and Clarke went inside and closed the door. Lexa was rolling maps. "I have a crazy idea."

"How crazy?"

"Missiles."

"Missiles?"

"Raven can get back into Mount Weather. There are missiles there. It would save a lot of lives on our side, and discourage them from attacking again."

"I do not like that idea, Klark."

"Why?"

"Missiles are bad."

"And our people dying isn't?"

"I cannot do that without talking with the other clans."

"How long will that take?"

"Too long. Polis is central, and it will still take many days for them to arrive. We must get to Goshen."

"Let me see if it's possible first. And we should talk to Parrish again, make sure all they have is steam engines."

"Call Raven. I will get the truth potion."

Clarke went to Braddock and got the radio again. "Raven."

"What now? I'm busy?"

"Can you get into Mount Weather?"

"Of course I can get into Mount Weather."

"And restart the missile system?"

"I need Monty for that, but yeah."

"And the guidance system?"

"You're evil sometimes. I like that. It'll take a few days, but yeah, all of that's doable. But I need Monty and Wick to help me, and they can't be in two places at once."

"Send Trina, and pick somebody smart to go with her."

"Miller's waving his arm around like a fool, so I think he's volunteering."

"Good with me. Get started. Lexa hasn't said yes, but she hasn't said no, either."

Raven giggled into the microphone. Clarke rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to you soon."

100 – 100 – 100

There was no pretense of civility this time. Clarke and Lexa ignored Parrish's verbal jabs while their guards poured a large dose of truth potion into him. They didn't bother with stools this time, just stood and waited.

Clarke and Lexa took turns asking questions. Lexa wanted to know about the numbers of fighters and the types of weapons they had, and whether a truce was possible. Clarke asked about technology. They took a brief break to go over everything they learned and debate what to do next.

Lexa could muster thousands of troops, but needed time to get them to the battlefield. The blocked passes were buying them the time to do that, but far more fighters than she expected waited on the other side. Many of them were equipped with firearms. A few pieces of artillery would be in play, as well, but they had nothing more deadly. Parrish assured them there would be no way to make peace. Now that his leader had his dander up, as he put it, he wouldn't back down, especially not to two girls.

"We can end it now," Clarke said. "Three missiles, there goes his army. The passes stay blocked."

"I want to be certain," Lexa answered, and went back inside to repeat her questions. Clarke stood silently behind her, listening to the same answers.

When they left this time, Lexa was obviously thinking. They went back to the house, and she sat down and began to write again. Clarke watched, and when she realized that Lexa had to write the same lengthy message again, offered to help. She copied it, and between the two of them, had the messages ready in little more than an hour. While Lexa sealed them, Clarke sent Braddock to round up more messengers.

"What about Parrish?" Clarke asked while they waited.

"He will stay locked up for now. There may be something he can do for us later. If not, he will die."

"What can he do?"

"If the coalition agrees to launch missiles, he can go to his leader after with a message on our behalf."

"He said he'll be killed."

"Does it matter at whose hand he dies?"

"I suppose not, but I think there are a lot of people who would disagree with you."

"People always disagree."

The messengers arrived and were dispatched. A few minutes later, another knock interrupted them, and Clarke answered the door. "Aden, what are you doing here?"

"You are going back to Goshen."

"We are," Clarke said, and let him in the room.

"Heda," he said to Lexa and bowed.

"Aden, why are you here?"

"I want to go with you."

"You need to stay here and tend to your studies."

"What if you are hurt again?"

Lexa looked at Clarke. Aden watched them, looking from one to the other. After nearly a minute, Lexa sent him to bring them something to eat.

"He has a point," Clarke said as soon as the door closed.

"He belongs here with the natblida."

"You can make an exception."

"He is already different from the others."

"We can take care of his education while he's with us," Clarke argued.

"They must all be treated the same."

"Were you treated like the others?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I was better than they were, so I got extra lessons."

"How is this different? He's useful. He knows the area. He knows what we expect from him. And if you need blood again, he'll give it."

"You are set on this."

"Yes, I think Aden should come with us."

"Fine," Lexa sighed. "But no more talk about the missiles until we receive answers from the others."

"OK," Clarke agreed. She went to Lexa and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

A knock alerted them to Aden's return, and they took their seats at the table. After he put the tray on the table, he stepped to the side to wait for further instructions. Lexa turned to him. "Go pack your things and return here."

"They are outside with Braddock," Aden answered.

"You were certain?"

"Hopeful."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Go get your meal. We will leave soon."

"Sha, Heda." He bowed to her, then Clarke, before leaving.


	62. Chapter 62

When she finished eating, Lexa walked to their bed. She looked at it, their armor and weapons covering it, and wished they could wait until morning to leave. She'd been looking forward to a bath and a long sleepless night with Clarke before Bowie brought them the radio.

She returned to the table and sat to wait for Clarke to finish her meal. In her head, she was going over everything they needed to carry, checking off each item. They should stop at the healers on the way to the stable for Clarke to acquire additional supplies.

Clarke finished eating, and Aden gathered their dishes and left. Clarke got up and Lexa grabbed her arm and pulled Clarke into her lap. Clarke kissed her, and they sat forehead to forehead after, breathing matched. "I wish we did not have to go," Lexa said softly.

"Me, too. Maybe one day we will owe nothing more to our people."

"I hope so," Lexa answered, and kissed Clarke again. They lingered for a few minutes before Clarke stood.

They geared up and walked to the healers, Aden and Braddock behind them. A pack waited for Clarke, and she shouldered it while thanking them. Outside, Braddock took it from her and they walked to the stable.

When they rode through the gate, they saw the warriors waiting for them, a mix of mounted and infantry fighters. They set out, and after an hour Clarke looked over her shoulder at the line behind them. It was short, but would grow as they moved.

They rode until dusk to make up for the late start. Lexa made sure that she ordered everyone to sleep on the ground, and looked pointedly at their guards. While they set up camp, Clarke got a radio and checked with Raven and Bellamy. They had nothing new to report, and Clarke didn't think they would for at least two days.

She hunkered down at the fire beside Lexa and ate what was handed to her. Aden took care of their bowls and mugs while Lexa and Clarke walked through the camp. It was quiet, low conversations and muted greetings. They returned to their fire and the furs that waited, and both wished for their bed. Instead, they looked at the stars, the occasional meteorite that reminded Lexa of Clarke coming to Earth, to her, and Clarke of hours spent looking out the viewing port into eternity.

They didn't talk, but both knew the other was awake. Lexa's hand drifted up and down Clarke's arm and occasionally into her hair. Clarke fiddled with the clasps on Lexa's armor and sometimes stroked her cheek with her thumb. Sleep finally found them, but it was late and short, and far too early when their guards woke them.

It was a long, hot day of riding. Clarke wanted nothing more than to strip and collapse into the streams they forded. She satisfied herself with pouring water over her neck when they stopped to drink and refill canteens. They rode until dusk again, and Clarke was limping when she got off her horse. Her thigh wasn't completely healed yet, and she was feeling it. Being tired wasn't helping, either, and she hoped they would sleep tonight.

When she laid down, Clarke couldn't get comfortable. She knew she was disturbing Lexa, and muttered apology after apology as she sought a position that didn't make her ache more. After an hour, Lexa sat up and pulled her saddlebag close. She dug around and pulled out a pill bottle, removed one, and put it back. She got her canteen. "Sit up," she said sleepily, and Clarke complied with a smothered groan. "Pain medication. You need to rest."

Clarke didn't argue. She took the pill and washed it down with plenty of water. Lexa capped the canteen and set it aside, and laid down. She pulled Clarke on top of her, shushing her whispered protests. Within an hour, they both slept, Clarke boneless and drooling onto Lexa's neck, Lexa's arms holding her in place.

Their guards didn't have to wake them. They were sitting on their furs, Lexa massaging Clarke's thigh, when they came to get them up. Clarke was talking into the radio, holding it between them so they both heard the answers.

Raven told them they would get into Mount Weather today. Indra told them messengers were coming to meet them with drawings of the machines they saw from the church steeple. One was told to find Raven, another to find Lexa, and a third was going to TonDC, where Sinclair was substituting for Raven in her workshop. Someone should be able to identify the machines and their purposes. No one wanted any surprises.

They rode all day again. Clarke did her best to suppress her discomfort, but Lexa noticed. Behind them, the number of fighters following them had doubled. Twice that day, a messenger found them. Lexa collected the responses but save them to read when they stopped for the night.

Raven's evening report told them rain would move in overnight, and that they were bringing Mount Weather online. It was slower than they thought it would be, but they were meticulously following the operating manuals. In TonDC, all the essential jobs were being done, and nonessential jobs set aside until they had the workforce to complete them. The reports from Goshen were that warriors arrived daily. Work continued to try to clear the passes from the south, but they were making little progress.

When Clarke started passing the weather report to their army, their guards immediately went to work to erect their tent. Lexa sighed, but ordered other tents pitched, as well. She knew Clarke would benefit from a night sleeping on a bed, no matter how rudimentary. Clarke didn't realize how much pain showed on her face, but Lexa saw her furrowed brow. Aden saw her stiff, slow movements and as soon as their tent was up, asked Clarke for the reading lesson he normally had after dinner. Lexa smiled at him, appreciating his concern about Clarke and the cleverness of his plan to keep her off her feet.

While Clarke worked with Aden, Lexa read the responses from the messengers. The nearest clans were on the way with their leaders, who wanted to discuss in person the possibility of using the Mountain's weapons. The responses were what she expected, and she put them in her saddlebag before starting the evening radio calls.

Goshen's report was the same, as was TonDC's. Monty answered from Mount Weather. Raven and Wick were repairing shorts in the electrical system, but things were still moving forward.

Clarke and Aden finished the lesson, and he went to get their dinner. Lexa sat at the table with Clarke. "We will reach Goshen tomorrow."

"What news did the messengers bring?"

"Leaders will be joining us in Goshen. Using the missiles is not something to be undertaken lightly. They want to see for themselves what is happening."

"Will they talk to me?"

Lexa smiled. "You know they will, Klark. They all remember your actions at midwinter, and there was much talk after about your prowess in the final battle."

Clarke dropped her head and sighed. "They're never going to see me as anything except Wanheda."

Lexa put her hand on Clarke's forearm. "I know you are much more than that, Klark, and they will come to know it, too."

"They won't. It was all they cared about before, and all that's happened since only reinforces it."

"Use it to your advantage," Lexa said. She moved her hand down Clarke's arm and wrapped it over Clarke's. "When you speak, tell them you will deliver death to our enemies."

"So you're OK with firing the missiles."

"I will decide tomorrow, after I see for myself what is happening. But if that is what we decide to do, you will be the one to convince them. They will listen to you, Klark. You do not yet understand the power you hold."

"I don't have any power, Leksa."

"I wish you could see what everyone else sees in you, Klark. Bellamy and the rest of Skaikru would not follow you if they did not believe in your power. They may call it other things, but in our world, it is power. You should have been defeated, destroyed, time and again, yet you persist. Your strength is astonishing. People want to follow you. You can convince the others to agree to whatever plan we find necessary."

Clarke remained focused on the tabletop, thinking. 'Maybe I really am Wanheda. Death seems to follow wherever I go.' She sighed, and looked at Lexa. "Can we at least give them a chance to back off? I know the missiles were my idea, but can we send them a message or something?"

"There is no way for a messenger to reach them."

"What about the radio?"

"We will talk to Raven about it when we reach Goshen."

Clarke nodded. She was quiet through their meal, and took the pain pill Lexa gave her without arguing. She let Lexa strip off her pants and check her thigh. It was red and warm, so Lexa sent Aden for Jackson. Clarke was asleep by the time he arrived. Lexa watched over his shoulder while Jackson examined her.

"I think it's just aggravated from riding so much. We'll get there tomorrow, right?"

"Sha."

"If she's in a lot of pain tomorrow evening or it looks any worse, let me know. Otherwise, she should feel better in a couple days."

"Mochof, Jackson."

"Pro, Commander. I'll see you later."

After he left, Lexa debated getting in bed with Clarke, and decided to walk through the camp first. An hour later, she returned. Clarke had turned on her side and had Lexa's pillow in her arms. Lexa removed her armor and boots, and after a moment of consideration, her pants, then climbed in bed. She got Clarke to surrender her pillow, gathered the blonde close, and relaxed into sleep.

When they stepped out of the tent, they found a gray, misty morning. It wasn't actively raining, but there was so much water in the air that it didn't matter. Raven's prediction was that it would clear up in a few hours, but they heard Wick laughing in the background while Monty yelled that it would be two days. The weather was the same at Goshen, and impeded the view from the steeple, so scouts were going out to check on progress.

Everyone ate, and the camp was disassembled, and they were underway within two hours. It was a slog. Everything was wet, and mud made footing treacherous in some places. Twice, Lexa got off her horse. She told Clarke to stay on her horse while Lexa led both animals along the steep, narrow trail.

They reached Goshen late in the afternoon. Indra and Bellamy greeted them and they went to the meeting room. The map on the wall was updated, and a second table had been brought in for the maps Lexa brought.

They sat at the regular table, talking about nothing important while Aden brought them all hot drinks. Bellamy handed Clarke several sheets of paper, which she put between she and Lexa. She studied them, and pointed to one. "Transport?"

"Yeah, people and materials."

"How close are they?"

"They aren't close. Making maybe three feet of progress each day. All the work's being done by hand."

"No more warriors have arrived in their camps," Indra added. "There are perhaps a thousand in each camp."

Lexa nodded.

"Can you hear them on the radio?" Clarke asked.

"We haven't checked," Bellamy said.

"We need to do that. Have somebody write down what they hear once you find their channels, if they're even using the radio."

"I'll take care of it. Did you bring explosives?"

"Yes, Miller and Trina have them," Lexa said.

"Where's Wick?" Bellamy asked.

"He, Monty, and Raven are doing something else for us," Clarke told them, her focus still on the papers.

"The other clans will arrive in the next few days. We need a meeting room large enough for all of the leaders."

"The church is probably the largest space," Indra said. "Do we need to find housing for them?"

"I think they will prefer to stay with their people, but I will let you know if I learn different. Unless there is something else, you are dismissed."

Bellamy looked at Clarke, but she remained engrossed in the sketches, so he followed Indra from the room. They always had things to do, and he saw a messenger hand Roosevelt a folded sheet of paper and leave.

Roosevelt whistled and Aden appeared. He took the papers from Roosevelt and carried them to Lexa. A moment later, she was as deep in them as Clarke was with the drawings, and they were both surprised at how long they'd been working when Aden and Lang brought their dinner.

100 – 100 – 100

Waiting was wearing on their nerves. They did everything they could think of. They sparred. Lexa hunted. They both schooled Aden. Lexa read while Clarke sketched. They climbed into the steeple twice each day. They walked through all of the camps, letting themselves be seen, speaking to anyone who stopped them.

They read dispatches and reports, listened to the radio messages from both sides of the passes, and deliberated. It took nine days for the rest of the clan leaders to arrive, and during that time, Lexa and Clarke became angrier each day. The messages going back and forth on the other side of the passes were a constant mix of misogyny and threats.

The messages from Mount Weather were better. They had everything running again, and they were making lists of the systems and their purposes. Raven asked Baden to come to Mount Weather and bring a work crew. Marcus came along to see what Raven was doing, and agreed with her that an inventory should be the first order of business after whatever it was that made Lexa and Clarke order the facility to be reopened.

On the tenth day after they arrived in Goshen, all of the clan leaders met with Lexa and Clarke in the church. Lexa tuned the radio to the most popular southern channel, turned up the volume, and held it with the speaker toward the room. She stood, holding it for half an hour, and watched them become as angry as she was.

Lexa turned off the radio. "This started when I sent scouts to find any other pieces of the space station Skaikru came from. Our scouts found it, and then found that Skaikru were being held prisoner, waiting for raiding parties to take them south to slavery. The raiders had three caves where they kept prisoners until they were ready to depart. In one, we found everyone dead, raiders, Skaikru, Trikru. We were able to rescue them from the second. Indra kom Trikru en Belomi kom Skaikru continued when Skai Heda and I were injured, and captured their leader. He is imprisoned in Polis."

Grumbling began to be heard, and Lexa raised her hand to stop it. "He may still have a use. If not, he will be executed. We had the passes mined with explosives, and they were set off to prevent any escapes to the southern lands. They also slow trade, but that is not my concern at the moment.

"We returned to Polis and were there only days when we received word that the southerners were working to reopen the passes and were gathering troops. If we allow them through the passes, the fights will be long and will cost much. Some of their warriors are armed with guns. They have other machines with unknown purposes and uses.

"We have an opportunity to prevent them from getting any closer to our lands. I have ordered the Mountain to be reopened for the purpose of rearming the missiles there. We can launch missiles at them, and they cannot reciprocate."

When Lexa said "the Mountain," talk began, and by the time she finished her sentence, she raised her voice to be heard over them.

Clarke stood then, and the room silenced. "They intend to attack, to destroy everything this coalition stands for. Anyone they don't kill will be forced into slavery. We can stop it without any of our people being harmed. Three missiles will put an end to this, and we can all go home."

A few of the leaders banged their fists on the pews, and Lexa raised her hand so Clarke could continue. "We're better than they are, and I want to give them a chance to go home. We can speak to them on the radio and warn them from the path they're on. If they refuse, we should launch the missiles."

One by one, the other leaders stood up to make comments and ask questions. They took a break for lunch, and talked with each other, but not Lexa and Clarke. Lexa watched calmly, and Clarke couldn't tell whether she was actually calm or putting on a good show. Clarke tried to follow her example.

After lunch, there was more talk, and after an hour or so, Clarke realized they were agreeing with her. For the first time, she believed what Lexa had been telling her, and that steadied her. It took a while longer for the talking to to finish, but when it was over, Lexa handed Clarke the radio.

She hailed whoever was listening, and waited for a reply. While she waited, she heard confusion in the chatter. A few minutes later, a gruff voice asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Clarke Griffin. Who are you?"

"Andrew Jackson, president of the southern union."

She looked at Lexa. Parrish had spoken at length about this man. "You need to remove your troops and stop trying to trespass on our lands."

"Those passes don't belong to you."

"Everything on this side of them does, and you are not welcome."

"You killed my men."

"They were taking our people."

"And we're gonna take more. We're gonna take all of them we fucking want."

"This is your only warning, Mr. Jackson."

He laughed, and the meeting room erupted in angry shouts. Lexa raised her hands so they could hear what, if anything, came after.

"I'm amused, Miss Griffin. I look forward to meeting you."

"That's not going to happen. Yu gonplei ste odon." Clarke switched the scrambler on and changed channels. "Raven."

"She'll be right back, Clarke," Wick answered.

"When she is, tell her to let them go. And when she has a chance, we're going to need satellite maps of all those lands."

"They're on the way. Should be there tonight. Sit tight for the fireworks."

"Thanks, Wick."

"No problem, Clarke. Raven will probably call when she's ready."

"I'll be here."

Clarke looked around the room once more. "I know you aren't happy that anyone's in the Mountain, but there are many things in there that will benefit all of you. One of them is maps, pictures of your lands taken from space." She handed the radio to Lexa and went to the lectern, where they stashed the map cases. She started handing them out, based on the color of the tube and the insignia on the case.

"There are two complete maps of your lands in there," Lexa said. "Raven kom Skaikru is working on a way to make a map that shows all our lands. If that is not possible, we should have a complete set of maps for each of you at midwinter."

"What about the radios?" the Bear clan leader asked.

"We will discuss that at midwinter," Lexa promised.

"We are here now," he answered.

"We do not have enough for everyone. We do not have enough people to build them or the things you need for them to work properly. We will work it out then. There are many things to discuss at midwinter. It will be a long meeting."

"Hey, Clarke."

"What, Raven?"

"You ready?"

"We're ready."

"You want them all at once or one at at time."

"All at once. I want to scare the hell out of anyone who survives."

"OK, they're on the way."


	63. Chapter 63

"We will be able to see from the roof," Lexa said, and pointed at the door that hid the stairs. She hid her grin at the rush for the door. Clarke went ahead of Lexa, who was the last one up. The lookout handed his binoculars to Lexa. A few minutes later, Bellamy and Indra squeezed in. Indra had a spyglass, and Bellamy had two small pairs of binoculars and gave one to Clarke.

"Is this what you were keeping quiet about?" he asked Clarke.

"Yeah." Clarke adjusted the binoculars, then dropped them.

They soon heard the missiles coming. Clarke looked around. All of the clan leaders had spyglasses or binoculars and were focused on one of the passes. Clarke took a deep breath and wrapped a finger around the lowest buckle on Lexa's armor.

A moment later, everything shook. Dust rose and the booms finally reached them. Clarke looked around, but everyone was focused on the dust clouds, waiting to see what would be there when they settled. Smoke mixed in, then replaced the dust. It took hours to clear. No one on the roof or in the steeple moved.

Clarke forced herself to look through the binoculars. She took a long look at each of the three sites, then left the steeple. Bellamy followed her down.

"Earned my fucking title again today," Clarke said.

Bellamy put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't do this to yourself. It would have been worse if we waited for them to come through those passes."

"I did this."

"It wasn't just you, Clarke. I know you guys were in there talking for hours."

"Bellamy, don't. Just don't. There isn't anything either of us can do."

"Belomi, bring Skai Heda back, please."

Bellamy took his radio off his belt and looked at Clarke. "On our way," he answered Indra. To Clarke, he said, "C'mon, you know how the Commander gets."

Clarke sighed and turned around.

As they climbed the stairs, she heard the radio, but was unable to understand the words until she was in the steeple beside Lexa. "Arrogant fucking bitches," was the first thing she heard, and the diatribe devolved from there.

"Is anyone other than him alive?" Clarke asked.

"No one is moving," Lexa answered.

"So you brought me back to listen to him?"

"Sha."

"Thanks," Clarke answered insincerely.

"The clan leaders wish to discuss matters tonight rather than waiting for midwinter."

Clarke nodded. "I need to let Raven know everything worked."

Lexa looked at her, worry evident in her eyes. She looked over Clarke's shoulder and Bellamy nodded. "I will see you soon," Lexa said.

Clarke walked down the stairs again. She did want to talk to Raven, but she needed to be away from all of them. She knew Bellamy would follow her wherever she went. "Show me where the hot spring is," she said.

"OK," he answered, and pulled his radio from his hip again. He tuned it to the proper channel and turned on the scrambler before he handed it to her.

"Hey, Raven."

"Did it work?"

"Exactly like we planned."

"So you guys are coming home soon?"

"I think so."

"Cool. You're gonna love all the stuff we found. There's a whole garage full of trucks. Your mom, Jackson, and Nyko are bouncing up and down at the medical facility."

Clarke's stomach turned as she remembered what happened there, and she handed the radio back to Bellamy.

"Raven, Clarke had to go. We'll get back to you later."

"No problem, Bell."

He hurried to catch up to Clarke, who was all but running toward the gate. It opened for them, and he grabbed her arm. "It's this way, Clarke."

"How can she? How can she be in there and be happy about it? They almost fucking killed her. Mom, too."

He slid his hand down her forearm and put his palm to hers, folded his fingers back between her knuckles. "It's different for them."

"How can it be different, Bellamy? They had to be carried out of there." Clarke squeezed his hand, expecting him to let go, but he didn't.

"It's different because they didn't see everything. They didn't clean it out. They were in the Ark's Medbay when I went back there. It was me and O and Lincoln. Miller, Harper, Monroe, Monty. Wick wouldn't leave Raven. Jasper was a zombie. The rest of us went, though. We burned the bodies and cleaned everything up, took everything we could carry that would be useful. When we went back to shut it down, you wouldn't know what happened if you didn't see it."

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left you guys to do that."

"I told you before, don't apologize. You made sure we were safe."

Clarke scoffed. "Yeah, safe, and full of holes, and you still had to go clean up my mess."

"Stop beating yourself up. Nobody blames you for anything."

"I blame me."

"You have to stop, Clarke. All it does is mess up your head. Yeah, those guys are dead and you know what? I don't care. It means that everyone who came here is going home. No one's gonna have an empty house, and you aren't going to have to explain that you released somebody's soul because some asshole thought he could take them from us."

"Stop."

"Did you hear me?"

"I heard you, Bell."

"Because I can keep going. O and Linc are safe back there with a beautiful baby girl. Your mom is teaching others what she knows, and we both know she's awesome at that. Raven's deliriously happy that you gave her all those new toys to play with, and that means Wick is happy. We won't see Miller for a day or two when we get back because Bryan's not gonna let him go."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's there for you?"

"Everybody," Bellamy smiled. "They're safe because I did my job, and you did yours, and Lexa did hers, and Indra did hers. We all did what we had to so they don't have to worry about it."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you mean. She'll turn up."

"Well she won't fall from the sky."

"Nope." Bellamy pulled her off the path they'd been following. "I put a blaze on the tree so you know where to turn."

"Thanks."

They were quiet for the rest of the walk. When they reached the spring, Clarke knelt and put her hand in the water. "Great temperature," she said, and scooped a little water up and brought it to her nose. "Doesn't smell bad, either."

"So it gets the official Sky Princess seal of approval?"

"Yeah." She stood up and smiled at him. "Thanks for everything."

"My pleasure. I'm sure you'll pay me back one day."

"I will."

Bellamy's heard his name come from the radio and sighed before he answered. "Yeah, Indra."

"Heda wants to know where Skai Heda is."

"We're at the hot spring. She's fine."

A few seconds later, Indra said, "Heda says to wait there. She will be there soon."

"We'll be here." He put the radio back and looked at Clarke. "Looks like you'll get to use it after all."

"She better bring towels."

Bellamy laughed.

100 – 100 – 100

When Bellamy saw Lexa, he said goodbye to Clarke. He nodded at Lexa as they passed on the narrow path. Lexa dropped the pack she carried when she saw Clarke. Lexa looked at her for a moment before pulling Clarke into a hug.

Clarke sighed against her throat and snuggled into her. Lexa started working the buckles on Clarke's armor. When Clarke realized what she was doing, she started with Lexa's pauldron. They methodically undressed each other before getting into the spring. Lexa examined it and found a seat for them to share.

When Clarke rested against her, Lexa quietly said, "You did well."

"No, I ran."

"You returned, and you stayed with Bellamy. You waited for me."

"The others want to talk before midwinter."

"Sha."

"About?"

"Radios. But since they are here and willing to talk, they will also listen. I will tell them we are bringing Skaikru into the alliance. We will talk about the census and maps and the radio."

"About our bonding?"

"If you wish."

"What about Parrish?"

"With the radio, we don't need him."

"Let's send him back with a message anyway."

"I will have him brought here. What is the message you have in mind?"

"Another warning, and an offer of peace and ways to restore trade. Floukru is here, we can talk to them about it."

"As long as the others agree."

"OK."

"We made the right decision, Klark."

"I know. It's still hard, though, to know that I earned my title. It feels like death follows wherever I go."

"It does not. Everyone in TonDC and Polis say otherwise."

Clarke nodded. Lexa kissed the top of her shoulder.

They soaked a while longer, neither saying anything more, before getting out to dress again.

100 – 100 – 100

As soon as he saw them, Aden took off to get their food. Lexa sent a runner to the other camps to tell the other clan leaders to meet at the church. When the meal arrived, they ate quickly. Clarke grabbed some paper and pencils before they left for the meeting.

The other leaders were waiting when they arrived, and bowed at Clarke and Lexa. Lexa ignored it, but it made Clarke uneasy. Lexa ran this meeting, and opened with Clarke's proposal.

"The prisoner, in Polis is on his way here. Rather than execute him, I want to send him back to his lands with a message to their leader. He seems bent on destruction, but I want to offer him a way to stop but keep his pride. We will tell him that if hostilities end now, we will increase trade by sea to make up for the closed passes. We can consider whether to reopen one or all of them later. If he agrees, Floukru will have to send additional ships to his ports on a regular basis."

Luna nodded.

"If he does not agree, we can use the maps to our advantage. We have maps of his lands, and all winter to plan a campaign. The maps will make it easier for us to select targets."

"Can't we use missiles?"

"I'm not sure, Clarke answered. "I don't know yet how many missiles remain or what their range is, but I'll get an answer." Clarke nodded toward Braddock and they went up the stairs to the steeple.

Clarke looked south, where some fires still burned. She sighed and held out her hand. Raven answered her call this time, and told Clarke she'd get answers to her first thing in the morning. Clarke thanked her, looked south and sighed again, and walked down the stairs.

When she returned, the clan leaders were talking. They stopped when Clarke entered the room. "Raven kom Skaikru will have answers for us in the morning. Please continue."

"You want radios. I understand that," Lexa said. "I am not certain how much use they will be if you cannot reach anyone with them. You saw the device on the steeple. It is the reason our radios allow us to communicate with Polis and TonDC from this district. You may need similar devices. If you do, we will have them built. You will supply the materials and Skaikru will design and build what you need."

"What materials?"

Clarke saw the antenna at Polis, and watched the antenna being built in Goshen. "You'll need a tall building something similar. Metal for the frame. Solar panels for power and wire to connect everything. There may be some other things, and we can send you a complete list."

"When will we get radios? When will the building start?"

"We need to talk to our tech people," Clarke said. "We'll be able to talk about all of that at midwinter."

"In exchange, I want you to perform a census of your people," Lexa said. "Marcus kom Skaikru has completed Skaikru's and is working on Trikru. It is a count of all your people, where they are located, and what skills they have. I ask that at midwinter, you bring no more than six people each to learn how to do this. When it is finished, we can share the information with each other. Wanheda has suggested that people with the same skills from different clans meet to exchange information. Trikru healers are currently being trained by Skaikru in ways to ensure that our women have healthy babies and how to keep the babies healthy and strong when they are here. Those healers are also sharing their knowledge with each other.

"There are many other ways we can help each other as long as we work together. Skaikru does not have many people, but they have much knowledge. At midwinter, they will become the twelfth clan. Three days later, Wanheda and I will be bonded."

Lexa waited while they talked among themselves. She knew there would be questions and she expected some opposition to Skaikru joining them.

"We will adjourn for the evening and return tomorrow after breakfast," Lexa announced.


	64. Chapter 64

Clarke and Lexa stepped down from the riser where the pulpit had been and were swarmed by the other leaders. Everyone wanted to talk to Clarke, to plead their case to be first in line for Skaikru's technology, to discuss the day's events, to talk about the fight against Azgeda, to seek her favor. Clarke tried to remain calm. She breathed, and recalled names, and greeted all of them, and put them off with the promise of later. Lexa stood beside her, watching for the moment that it became too much.

Somehow, Clarke was able to stand it. She wasn't certain how. She still didn't like crowds, even if they liked her. Lexa kept brushing her hand against Clarke's to remind her she would help if Clarke needed it.

Clarke was able to breathe easier when they got outside. She looked up at the sky for a moment and took a deep breath.

"You did well, Klark," Lexa murmured. "They want to follow you."

"Sha."

"Do you need to take a walk before we retire?"

"Sha, outside the gate."

Lexa nodded and took her hand.

"Mochof, Leksa."

"I will give you anything you need, Klark."

"I'm sorry to make so much trouble for you."

"You do not make trouble for me. You provided solutions to many problems today." Lexa gestured at the gate, and the warriors on watch opened it enough for them to pass. Their guards followed at a slight distance. "The southern lands know what they face if they start a war. The other leaders know now that you will deliver what you promise. They are invested in bringing Skaikru into the alliance, especially since we gave them maps. They have seen and heard the radios work, and want them, as well. They will not argue about doing the census, or about sharing knowledge because they know Skaikru will share its knowledge."

"No one said anything about us being bonded."

"They will tomorrow. I do not think anyone will have any objections."

"If they do?"

Lexa shrugged. "It makes no difference. We will have a ceremony at TonDC, and we will be bonded in Polis. We will be together, Klark. We showed them today that we are leading together. They will accept it."

"How long before we can go home?"

"I am not sure. I would like to work out as much as we can with them now. They are here, and agreeable. With the radio, we can talk to Raven and anyone else we need to speak to for answers."

"It's a little overwhelming."

"We will take on one job at a time." Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand gently and raised it. She kissed Clarke's knuckles. "I am proud of you, Klark. You showed your strength."

"I'm trying. All I really want to do is go home and watch the ships enter and leave the harbor."

"We will go as soon as we can."

"I know."

They walked silently for a few more minutes before circling back toward Goshen. They passed through the gates and walked to the hotel. Before they went inside, Lexa asked one of their guards to give messages to Bellamy and Indra to meet them for breakfast.

They climbed the stairs and found Aden asleep at the table in the meeting room, one of his workbooks open in front of him. He woke with a start when Lexa touched his shoulder. She kept her hand there, gently squeezing until he calmed. "Get in your furs, Aden," she instructed gently. "Indra and Bellamy will join us for breakfast."

"Sha, Heda. Reshop," he answered sleepily. Lexa followed him toward the hallway and went into their room. She closed the door.

Clarke had the light on and was slowly removing her armor. She piled it on the floor and sat on the bed to remove her boots, then stood and removed the rest of her clothing before getting in bed. Lexa joined her.

"How is your leg?" she asked while they got comfortable.

"Much better," Clarke answered. She yawned into Lexa's collarbone and kissed her there. "Sorry."

Lexa yawned back and kissed Clarke's forehead. She hoped Clarke would sleep. They had much to do in the morning.

Clarke was restless through the night, but didn't wake. Lexa never woke completely, and pulled Clarke closer each time. When Bowie knocked on the door to wake them, Clarke was mostly on Lexa, who held her in place with her arms and legs.

The next knock meant basins of hot water for washing were coming in, and Lexa made sure they were covered by the sheet. After that, they got up to prepare for the day.

When they went to the meeting room, Bellamy and Indra waited. They had drinks, and Clarke's and Lexa's waited. After greetings, Bellamy started. "Raven and the guys were up most of the night getting what you wanted, Clarke. There are two dozen short range missiles. The ones she used, this is about as far as they can reliably be sent. There are 30 long range missiles, they can go across the ocean."

Lexa and Indra looked at each other and Lexa asked Bellamy. "Across the ocean?"

"Yeah, she said they can go thousands of kilometers and land accurately. She also said stuff about there being missiles in other places she might be able to access."

"I have a bunch of other questions for her, but they can wait until we get home," Clarke said.

"Everyone is talking about the missiles," Indra said.

"That guy, Jackson, he keeps calling for you two on the radio, but he's being extremely rude about it so we've been ignoring him."

"Do not answer until he can speak civilly," Lexa instructed.

"No problem, Commander. Maybe when he sobers up."

"He is intoxicated?"

"Sounds like it."

"Weak," Indra said.

"Sha," Lexa agreed.

"Anything else, Bellamy?"

"Not yet."

"How is your work here progressing?"

"The people have returned to their homes and everything is in order," Indra reported.

"Clarke and I will be busy with the other leaders today, but I would like to visit those villages before we leave. If things are as you say, you may return to TonDC."

They both nodded, but Bellamy frowned, and Clarke wondered why. She didn't get the chance to ask. Aden came in with a tray. Lang followed him in with another.

While they ate, Indra and Bellamy talked about their plans for the day, and Clarke and Lexa discussed what they thought would happen at their meeting. When they finished eating, Indra and Bellamy excused themselves and Clarke gestured for Aden to come to the table.

"Sorry you didn't get your lesson last night," Clarke said. "I'll make sure we have time tonight."

"You will stay with us today, Aden," Lexa added. "We are meeting with the leaders of the other clans in the alliance. If you have not yet eaten, do it now."

"I ate with your guards," Aden answered. "What do you want me to do?"

Observe," Lexa said. "Natblida are normally permitted to observe only meetings with ambassadors. Save your questions for when we are alone after."

"Sha, Heda."

"Gather the dishes and return to us," Lexa instructed.

Aden tried not to hurry, but his excitement showed in the noise of dishes, cutlery, and mugs banging together. Eventually, he had everything on one tray, picked it up, and walked quickly to the door.

"Depending on what Raven finds, we may be able to give them radios at midwinter, but I don't know how much good they'll be."

"We will work all of that out."

"OK. When will Parrish get here?"

"Late tomorrow or early the next day."

"You're still good with sending him back?"

"Sha. I do not wish to speak with his leader on the radio. Branwada continues to threaten us."

"It's just talk."

"I hope so."

Aden appeared in the doorway. Clarke and Lexa stood up. Lexa stopped in their room for her spyglass, and they walked to the church. As they neared it, Lexa nudged Clarke and pointed at the steeple. Three people and the lookout were looking to the south with spyglasses and binoculars.

The rest of the clan leaders were in the church, talking in three small groups. Lexa didn't interrupt any of them. She and Clarke climbed up to the steeple, Aden following. When they got up there, the Trishanakru, Podakru, and Yujledakru leaders greeted them and went downstairs. Lexa raised her spyglass and carefully looked at the southern end of each pass.

The smoke and dust were clear. The missiles left craters where they landed, and little remained of any of the camps. There was no movement, and in the distance, Lexa could see short lines of fighters slowly moving south. The armies were gone. What was left of the machinery they brought was black and twisted metal. It was unlikely that another army could be raised this year, and that relieved Lexa. She would leave a small detachment here to keep an eye out. She could limit their time here to a month, which would allow them to become familiar with the area without keeping them far from home for too long.

Lexa offered Clarke the spyglass, and she took it. She looked, too, knowing that her imagination would make things worse if she didn't. She was glad that she couldn't see too many details. It was obvious that the army had been obliterated. Clarke returned the spyglass to Lexa. She brought Aden up between them and gave him the spyglass.

He looked for a few seconds, then lowered it to look at Clarke. "You did this, Skai Heda."

"Yes."

"It was my decision as well, Aden," Lexa added.

He raised the glass again and this time looked carefully at each site. "Why?"

"To spare our people," Clarke answered.

"But what of theirs?"

"They were coming to attack as soon as they could get through the passes."

"This time, it would not just be a raid," Lexa added. "They were coming to wage war, to enslave our people, burn their homes, and attempt to claim this land, our land, as theirs. Now they know what we can do, and I hope their leader will reconsider that decision."

"What if he won't?"

"If that happens, we will do what we must. We do not take pleasure in this, Aden." Lexa looked at Clarke, noting the frown on her face and the look in her eyes that said she wanted to be anywhere else. "Taking a life is the last resort. We offered them a chance to retreat with honor, and it was disregarded."

"Retreat is not honorable."

"If the choice is between retreat and annihilation, retreat is the proper course. Only a fool will rush to certain death. He would not listen to Skai Heda, and this is the result."

Aden returned the spyglass to Lexa. Lexa went down the stairs. A moment later, Clarke followed her, Aden behind her. When they reached the ground floor, the other leaders were still talking. One group of three immediately went to the stairs. Luna came to them, and Clarke was relieved that it was only her.

"Heda, Wanheda," she greeted them formally. "I did not expect to see you again so soon."

"Nor did we," Lexa answered.

Luna looked at Clarke. "For the record, we have an antenna in place."

Clarke smiled at her. "I'll keep that in mind."

In Trigedasleng, she asked Lexa, "Why are you waiting to be bonded?"

Clarke answered in English, "We want to bring Skaikru into the alliance first."

"You learned our language quickly."

"Sha."

"Will you excuse Lexa and I for a few moments? We are not ready to start yet. One more group wants to go up to the steeple."

"Of course."

"Mochof," Luna said as she pointed Lexa toward a corner.

Clarke watched and wondered what she had to say solely to Lexa. The two of them smiled easily at each other, and Luna laughed as Lexa gestured during whatever story she was telling. Lexa kept an eye on the stairway door, too, and saw one group come down and the final group go up.

A few moments later, Lexa returned to Clarke. "We will start when they come down."

When everyone was seated, Lexa started the meeting. "You have seen what the missiles did. Raven kom Skaikru reports that there are additional missiles that we can use if necessary. I hope it will not be necessary. The prisoner will arrive soon, and when he does, we will give him a message to take to his leader. Our scouts will take him across the mountain and leave him to make his way from there."

"When will we get radios?"

"As soon as we can get them to you. Again, the distance is limited to three to four days' ride beyond Polis. Not riding without a break like messengers do, but regular travel. We will need to build additional radio towers so we may communicate. It is a goal for next year. In return, I expect you to take the census throughout your lands."

"Can we send healers to train with Skaikru?"

Clarke stepped forward. "Yes, but not immediately. I'll talk to them and find out what the schedule looks like."

"Heda, did you say last night that you be bonded to Wanheda?"

"Sha, three days after midwinter. I hope you will all remain in Polis for the ceremony."

"Can we get more maps?"

"Sha. Again, it is not immediate. We need time to prepare them, but if you let me know what you want, I will get them to you as soon as we can."

"About the radio towers, what will we need?"

"We will get the information and send it to you. You will have sufficient time to gather the materials."

"Solar panels, metal for the frame, and covered copper wire are the basics," Clarke reminded them. When talk moved to something else, she went outside for a moment to get the radio.

She talked to her mother about training, and she brought Nyko into the conversation because he was the one sending messengers to notify the healers to come. He and Abby agreed that they could take two extra healers in each class. The next session was scheduled to begin in a week. The training took no more than the two weeks they scheduled, and they took a week off between each class.

They spent the rest of the morning discussing trade, the message to be sent to Thomas Jackson, and training with Skaikru. Clarke explained the schedule for training with the healers, and left them to decide who would attend and when. It was well past noon when they finished. Lexa dismissed them to return home.

This time, when Clarke said, "May we meet again," she meant it.


	65. Chapter 65

They had nothing to do now but wait for their prisoner to arrive. Lexa and Clarke had a late lunch with Aden. After, Lexa gave Aden a weapons lesson and sparred with Clarke. They turned him loose for a while. There were children in Goshen, and he still knew how to play. Lexa settled on the porch with a book, Clarke with a sketchpad. They had supper, took a bath, and went to bed.

The next day was more of the same. Neither of them was good at waiting. They had little to do; Bellamy and Indra were taking care of all the local business. Someone monitored the southern frequencies, but they were quiet. There was no movement by anything or anyone beyond the passes, but a lookout stayed in the steeple.

Lexa had Aden lead them to the nearest villages so she could see for herself that things were returning to normal. She and Clarke left Aden holding their horses while they walked around, their armor and sashes announcing their identities. Lexa spoke with many people. Clarke spoke with a few, as well, but mostly observed Lexa's interactions.

The people seemed happy. Their homes were secure again. Small gardens were making a comeback. Trade was starting. They heard from the warriors who patrolled that Heda and Wanheda destroyed the army that meant to come through and destroy everything. That was the question they heard most, in many forms, and the relief their answers provided prompted Lexa to ask why they never sent a message to her in Polis.

The prior commander wasn't interested in their complaints, so they assumed Lexa would be the same. She assured them that if they needed help, they would have it. She would always have a representative in Goshen who could reach her quickly. She showed the radio and interrupted Indra and Bellamy many times to demonstrate how it worked.

Word spread quickly and by the time they reached the third village, people were waiting for them. Clarke was certain that every person there touched both she and Lexa. Clarke still didn't like being in a crowd of strangers, but stayed near Lexa. Lexa, on the other hand was happy to be among her people. They were thrilled to see her, and by the trust she showed by coming without guards.

Two villages later, they returned to Goshen. Lexa asked for a bath to be prepared after they ate, while they worked with Aden on his reading and writing. He was an eager pupil, especially after seeing Lexa read during her leisure time. When they finished his lesson, they told him he was done for the night. They went to their room and closed the door.

The bath felt good, and after bathing, they stayed in the water until it began to cool. They dried off and sat on the bed. Clarke brushed and re-braided Lexa's hair, and she did the same for Clarke. A few leisurely kisses later, they drifted into sleep.

Clarke woke several times, and each time, Lexa coaxed her back. After the third time, Lexa moved on top of Clarke. It made no difference, other than making Clarke panic more. She shoved Lexa away and got out of bed. Lexa sighed before getting up, too. They dressed for the day by the moonlight coming in the window.

Clarke left the room first. Lexa followed, and Bowie and Lang trailed behind them. Once she was through the gate, Clarke began to run. The path was obvious, and she stayed on it. All she wanted was to get away from the visions that interrupted her dreams.

Lexa kept Clarke in sight but let her run alone. She wished Clarke would share what kept her from sleeping so she could help her fight those demons, and at the same time understood that there were things Clarke would never share. Lexa had things that she would never tell Clarke. When they began sharing a bed, Lexa's nightmares decreased, and now were rare. Clarke's were fewer, but it seemed like every time she got comfortable, something happened to send her back into them.

Clarke slowed, then stopped, bent over, panting, holding her side. Lexa was there first, their guards a minute or so later. One of them offered a canteen, which Clarke drank from and passed to Lexa, who drank from it and handed it back without looking. She stayed bent over beside Clarke. "Better?" she asked quietly.

"Don't know, but I guess we should head back."

"When you are ready."

Clarke took a few more moments, then straightened up. She turned back toward Goshen, walking at a quick pace. Lang took several very long steps to catch up to her and Lexa dropped back with Bowie. They slowed enough to let the others out of hearing. Bowie looked at Lexa quizzically. "He can help her. I cannot," Lexa said quietly.

Lang's voice was low, his words slow. "You trouble yourself about them."

"A little."

"They would have no qualms about killing you and everyone else."

"Because those would be their orders."

"Perhaps. Some just enjoy chaos."

"It won't happen now."

"You are not your title, Klark."

"Sometimes I wonder how many more deaths I'll carry in this life." Clarke rubbed her forearm absently.

Lang reached over and pulled her hand from her arm. "There will be more. We may have war, or you or Heda may be attacked. Any number of things may happen, and they will change you. People will call you Wanheda, but it is not all you are. It is not all you will be remembered as."

"Oh?"

"It is early. You and Heda are young. You have many more years to make the world you want."

"You make it sound easy."

"It is not easy. Uniting the clans was a monumental task. Many thought it impossible."

"Lexa did it on her own."

"Sha, while she grieved. She is not alone any longer. Together you will do great things. Remember you are not alone, either, Do not lose yourself in grief for those who would kill you."

"Sometimes it's hard."

"It is easier if you let us help."

"I'm trying." Clarke looked over her shoulder at Lexa. "I don't want to go back there."

"Good. That is a good start."

"How do you not get lost in your head?"

Lang smiled at her. "You require a great deal of attention, Skai Heda."

Clarke laughed. "The first thing I was called after we landed was Princess, so you aren't the first to call me high maintenance."

"I do not mind," he grinned back. "You keep me on my toes."

"Mochof," Clarke said.

"Go to Heda. She is worried."

Clarke patted his arm and stopped to allow Lexa to catch up. They walked together, their guards far enough behind to hear their voices but not their words.

"I was dreaming about the drop ship and TonDC after the missile strike and it became what I just did. There was blood and body parts and severed heads asking why I killed them. I couldn't answer them. All I could do was look at what I did."

"You did not do it alone, Klark."

"It was my idea and it was selfish. I couldn't bear thinking that you might be injured or killed, Leksa. There were so many of them, and not nearly enough of us. I kept waking up because I was holding your body and praying for a miracle."

Lexa caught Clarke's hand. "I am here."

"I know, but it felt real."

"This is real, Klark," Lexa answered and stopped while she pulled Clarke flush against her.

Clarke returned the embrace and kissed Lexa. After a moment they resumed walking, Lexa's arm across Clarke's shoulder Clarke's arm around Lexa's waist.

The rest of the night was calm, and they slept a little later than normal, but still were up early. They finished breakfast just before Braddock came in to tell them that their prisoner arrived. They had him brought to the meeting room.

Parrish had lost little of his swagger. "Don't suppose y'all saved any breakfast for me?"

"Were you not fed?"

"I suppose, if you call dried meat and water a meal."

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other, and Lexa gestured for the guards. "Take him to a cell and give him a meal."

"Last meal?" Parrish asked.

They ignored him. When the room was empty except for Aden watching and listening from a corner, Lexa said, "He doesn't like us, but he wants to live. We can send him back with a message, or we can use him and send a message separately."

"Use him how?"

"Let him make his way back. Tell Jackson he escaped. Give him lies to tell."

"What if he doesn't agree?"

"I believe he will. Jackson will not kill him outright if he believes Parrish can aid him."

"Aid him how?"

"He can tell what he's seen in our lands. He was taken to our capital, imprisoned, and escaped when being moved to another location. He disguised himself to join the armies marching back here, snuck away, and made his way over the mountains. He can tell about the size of our armies, about our superior weapons, that there are more missiles and bigger missiles. We can talk to Jackson on the radio. I believe he will ignore us until Parrish tells him why he has no chance of winning a war with us."

"He'll want to meet at some point."

"No," Lexa said. "I do not trust him. We can send an ambassador, but neither of us will go."

"Not Marcus," Clarke said quickly.

"Not Marcus," Lexa agreed. "If we get that far, we will find someone."

Clarke thought it over for a while before agreeing.

"We will talk to Parrish now. If he agrees, we will work on his story. If he does not, you will write out our proposal. Either way, he is returning to his lands."

Clarke nodded. "Good riddance."

"We will see." Lexa got up and waited for Clarke. Braddock and Roosevelt followed them to the town hall basement.

Parrish was finishing his meal. He wiped his mouth and hands with the napkin provided and stood. "You brought me here for a reason."

"We did," Lexa answered. "First, we wish for you to see something."

They waited while Roosevelt shackled him. His arms were in front, but a belly chain prevented him from raising his hands. Lexa led the procession to the church. Clarke sat in a pew to wait while the others climbed the stairs.

In the steeple, Lexa handed her spyglass to Roosevelt, who held it so Parrish could look through it.

"Holy hells," Parrish said. "How did you do that?"

"Missiles."

Parrish whistled a long low note. "Bet that pissed the old man off."

"It did." Lexa accepted her spyglass from Roosevelt and gestured toward the stairs. Clarke was pacing when they returned.

Lexa pointed at a pew and Parrish sat. Roosevelt and Lang stood on either side of him. "We have a proposal for you. You have two choices. Three, I suppose, but I do not think the third is truly an option."

"I'm listening."

"The first is that you carry a message from us to Jackson, and return with his answer."

"That won't work. He'll kill me. He won't be interested in anything you have to say."

"The second is that you return to him with information. We will tell what we want you to pass on."

"He might go for that, if what I have to tell him is interesting enough."

"The third is that you reject the first two and we execute you."

"Number two it is. If I survive it and manage to get back here, what's in it for me?"

"If you return to my lands, you will confined to Polis."

"With all due respect, ma'am, I don't think jail is much enticement for me to do a good job."

"I said nothing about jail."

"Oh," Parrish said with a relieved grin, "I believe we have a deal."

"Do not betray us. If Jackson does not kill you, we will."

"I'm tired of him and his crazy bullshit. I been treated better as your prisoner than I was as his chief raider."

"For now, you will remain in a cell. I do not want the local citizens to be alarmed by your presence."

He nodded.

"We will speak again later."

"Thank you, Heda."

"I am not yet your heda."

"Minor detail," he shrugged.

Lexa raised her head toward their guards and they pulled Parrish to his feet. Lexa, Clarke, and Aden watched them leave.

"Do you believe him, Heda?" Aden asked.

"Sha. He has nothing to lose except his life."

"Will you really allow him to live in Polis?"

"If he does as we ask and manages to return to our lands, yes. But he will always be under guard and he will never leave the city." Lexa looked at Clarke. "Do you believe he will do as we ask?"

"I don't know. All we can do is tell him what to do and hope he does it."

Lexa approached Clarke. "When we finish this, we will go home."

"Good," Clarke answered with a smile.

Lexa smiled back. "We should get to work."

Clarke nodded and started for the door. Aden scurried ahead to hold it open for them. When they were outside, Lexa told him, "We will be busy for the rest of the day. You are relieved of your duties until supper."

"I prefer to stay. I am curious about how you will make the story he will tell."

Lexa nodded with a small smile that stuck until they were seated at the work table in the meeting room.


	66. Chapter 66

Three days later, they were on their way home and Parrish was on his way to the president he claimed to despise. Summer's heat made the ride home slower. They stopped frequently to cool off both people and horses. Aden rode alone this time, learning and becoming more comfortable every day.

Polis greeted them with cheers, and it made Clarke a little uneasy, as it always did. They left the horses at the stables, knowing the guards would take their saddlebags to their home. They had things to do, but the bath house was their first stop. Clarke sighed her pleasure at the warm water and Lexa's embrace. They washed each other from head to toe before settling into Clarke's favorite position. Lexa was content to let Clarke nap. She dozed off, too. For a few hours, they had no responsibilities. That would change as soon as they left this refuge, and neither of them was in a hurry to do so.

Pruny fingers and the need to move got them on their feet, dry, and dressed in clean clothes. They walked to the market and split up. Lexa went first to the tailor, where she apologized for not returning earlier. She went into the back and changed into the dress. It was comfortable, and Lexa liked the combination of colors. She stood patiently while Brenna pinned the adjustments.

"It will be ready in three days, Heda."

"Mochof. What is your fee?"

"It is a gift."

"Brenna, you spent many hours and these fabrics are not common."

"It is a gift, Heda. If you insist on giving me something for it, ask Skai Heda to draw you in it."

"I will. Mochof."

Brenna bowed and Lexa left. Teo looked up when the door opened, and bowed when Lexa came in. "Heda, I have your ring ready."

"Mochof." She stepped up to the counter.

A few moments later, Teo joined her there. He unrolled a piece of velvet and removed the ring from a pouch. Lexa stared at it for a few seconds before picking it up. She examined it closely, noting the shine and how parts of it were uneven, pitted like the exterior of the meteorite were. She smiled, pleased with how it turned out. "It is beautiful, Teo," she told him with a smile.

"I am glad you think so, Heda." He picked up a second, slightly larger pouch, and poured two necklaces onto the velvet. They both looked exactly like the full moon.

"What are these?"

"There was plenty of the meteorite to work with."

"They are beautiful."

"My gift to you and Skai Heda for your bonding."

"Mochof. What do you want for the ring?"

"I would like Skai Heda to draw my children. I saw the picture in Truxton's home. I would like something like it."

"I will ask her," Lexa answered. She examined Clarke's ring again before setting it on the velvet with the neckaces.

Teo put the ring in a small pouch, and found another so each necklace would have its own. He made certain the drawstrings were tight before handing them to Lexa. She thanked him again and went back into the market. Bowie waited outside for her, carrying a small parcel. "Honeycakes," he reported.

"Mochof, Bowie. Have you seen Klark?"

"No, Heda."

"She will return home when she is ready," Lexa sighed, and turned toward the house.

100 – 100 – 100

Truxton looked up when the bell on his door rang. "Heya, Skai Heda," he greeted her with a smile.

"Heya, Truxton. Sorry I didn't get back when I told you I would."

"You had things to do," he shrugged before ducking down behind his counter. After a brief search, he stood again and handed a small pouch to Clarke.

She opened it and reached in to remove the ring. She spent nearly a minute looking at it, then looked up at him and smiled broadly. "It's perfect."

"Good." He ducked down again and came up with two slightly larger pouches that he handed to her. "Just open them," he said when she looked from them to his face several times.

Each pouch held a thin bracelet that glimmered with all the colors of Lexa's ring. Clarke put on one her right wrist and admired it. "They're beautiful."

"A gift for your bonding ceremony."

"Mochof, Truxton." Clarke went around the counter and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"It is my pleasure, Skai Heda," he answered and hugged her back.

When she let go, Clarke asked, "How can I pay you for the ring?"

"It is a gift."

"No, Truxton, I'm going to pay you. Tell me your price."

"A picture on the wall in the children's room."

"Of what?"

"I will let them decide. You will come for dinner one night and talk to them about it."

"May I bring Heda?"

"Of course."

"I will send Braddock or Lang with our schedule once I know what's going on here. Pick a date that is good for you."

"Sha." He grinned. "Ai houmon makes a delicious baked fish."

"That sounds good. We'll see you soon. Thank you again."

"It was my pleasure, Skai Heda."

100 – 100 – 100

They for supper. "Where did you go?" Clarke asked.

"I had to see about some things for the ceremony in TonDC. I have some favors to ask of you."

"Oh?" Clarke asked, an amused smile on her face.

"Two drawings."

"For?"

"Brenna and Teo. Brenna made what I will wear, and asks that you draw me wearing it. Teo wants a picture of his family like the one you did for Truxton. I did not promise you would," Lexa rushed to add. "I only said I would ask you."

Clarke leaned toward Lexa and put her hand on Lexa's arm. "I'll be happy to. Brenna will have to wait until we come back from TonDC, though. What you wear is supposed to be a surprise."

"Skaikru custom?"

"Sha. Who is Teo?"

"Jeweler and smith."

"You'll owe me for that one, Heda," Clarke teased. "Making me pay for my own ring."

Lexa's eyes went wide and she put down her fork. "I did not think of that, Klark. I will talk to him tomorrow."

"Hod op, Leksa," Clarke said when she stopped laughing. "I'll draw Teo's family. It's no problem."

"But you are right. I should get your ring on my own."

"I'm sure there's a bunch of ceremonial clothing involved with the bonding ceremony, right?"

"Sha."

"You get that for me."

"I would get that anyway."

Clarke left her dinner and slid her chair around the table so she could sit beside Lexa. "I was teasing. We're a team. I'm sure you had something beautiful made for me. I'm happy to trade a drawing for it."

"I will do better next time."

"Stop." Clarke leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm thrilled that your artists think my work is an equal trade for theirs."

Lexa's frown was replaced by a relieved smile. She kissed Clarke quickly, got up and leaned across the table to pull Clarke's plate and mug over. "We should always sit like this," Lexa said.

"Fine with me," Clarke answered. She took a drink. "We're going to have dinner with Truxton and his family as soon as we can."

"Why?"

"He made your ring, and wants me to paint something in his children's room in return. We're going to eat with them so I can talk to them and find out what they want."

"You may bring them and show them the wall you did for me."

"We'll see."

"You're going to be busy."

"For a few days. A week at the most. I'm sure you can find something to do."

"We'll see," Lexa smirked back.

They were nearly finished eating when there were knocks on the door.

"Enter," Lexa called.

"Heda," Braddock said, "Titus wishes to speak with you."

"He may enter." Lexa pushed her plate to the center of the table and stood up. Clarke did the same.

"Heda, I need to speak with you."

"Speak."

"Alone."

"Anything you have to say, Fleimkepa, you may say before my betrothed, Skai Heda Klark kom Skaikru, Wanheda."

"So it is true."

"Sha, Titus. We were planning to see you soon."

"That is not why I am here, but we will need to speak, all of us."

Lexa waited for him to tell her why he was there. Titus looked at Clarke, disapproval clear on his face, then focused on Lexa. "Aden is not suited for training."

"Aden is Natblida. I was not aware there were other qualifications."

"He undermines my authority. He sneaks off. He teaches the others things they are not ready to learn. He challenges my knowledge."

"I did all of those things," Lexa reminded him.

Clarke had a vision of young Lexa looking up at Titus, insisting that her way was the correct one, and cleared her throat to cover her chuckle.

"You believe Aden will be next to carry the Commander Spirit."

"I do not know, but what you are telling me is that he has absorbed in a few months what it is taking others years to learn."

"Sha, Heda."

"Do you not wish to teach Aden?"

"I believe it is time for him to become a seken."

"Find an appropriate mentor for him."

"Your Seken," Titus said.

"I will give you an answer tomorrow, Lexa said. Clarke felt the change in Lexa's posture. She had been relaxed and was now rigid.

Titus bowed. "Os nat, Heda, Wanheda."

"Skai Heda," Lexa corrected him.

"Os nat, Skai Heda," Titus said and nodded at Clarke before leaving them.

"Leksa, what's wrong?"

"I do not wish to take a seken."

"Then don't. We'll find someone for Aden."

"It is not that easy, Klark," Lexa sighed, and sat down.

"Why?"

"There are many reasons."

"Why don't you want a seken?"

"I do not wish to lose anyone else."

"You won't lose Aden." Clarke straddled Lexa and kissed her forehead. "You know you're the best choice for him. We're the best choice for him."

"It makes him a target, just like you are a target."

"You protected me when I couldn't protect myself. You'll do the same for Aden."

"What if I cannot?"

"Then I'll do it, just like I do for you. And if we can't, Braddock, Lang, Roosevelt, and Bowie will. Everything Anya taught you, you will teach Aden."

Lexa put her arms around Clarke and buried her face in Clarke's chest. "I will think about it."

Clarke felt the words as much as heard them. She kissed Lexa's head and held her close until Lexa indicated she wanted to move. "I need to check my art supplies. You can join me if you want."

Lexa nodded and followed Clarke to the room that held the wall showing Earth. Lexa sat in her usual chair but did not pick up a book. She looked at the wall and listened to Clarke move around. After a while, Clarke sat in her chair with her sketchbook. She looked at Lexa, sad and faraway, and drew her. She turned the page and drew what she saw in her mind earlier, young Lexa looking up at Titus with determination, Titus looking as frustrated as he had when speaking with them earlier.

"What do we need to meet with Titus about?"

"There are rituals before the ceremony, and the ceremony itself." Lexa smiled a tiny, sneaky smile. "He does not approve."

"Of me or in general?"

"Probably both. He insists that love is weakness and that the commander must be alone. After Costia, I believed him."

"He's wrong."

"I know."

"Were you really that much trouble for him?"

"Yes. He said many times I am the reason he is bald."

Clarke laughed and Lexa smiled. Clarke continued working on her sketch and when it was finished turned it toward Lexa, who smiled again.

"Do you have what you need?"

"No, I need to go to the market tomorrow. And I need to know what we're doing so I can tell Truxton when to expect us."

"We have nothing scheduled. The only things we must do are meet with Titus and pick a date for the ceremony in TonDC."

"So two nights from now for Truxton?"

"Sha, that is good."

"I'll tell him tomorrow. I'll talk to Teo and Brenna, too, if that's all right."

"Sha."

"Maybe we can spar after breakfast before it gets too hot?"

"I would like that."

"Good. I haven't had my ass handed to me in days."

Lexa laughed, and Clarke was satisfied that Lexa's somber mood passed. She closed the sketch book and set it down. "I need to talk to my mom before we go to bed."

"Tell her hello for me."

"I'll be in soon." Clarke kissed Lexa quickly and went in search of their guards.

Bowie was standing at the door. He had a few more months of shit duty, but they both believed that he would never fall asleep on watch again, no matter how safe the surroundings.

"I need the radio, please."

"Is there a problem, Skai Heda?" he asked while getting it from his pocket.

"No problem," he reassured her. "I just need to talk to my mom. I won't be long," she added while walking away. Once she was out of his hearing, she hailed the Ark. She didn't recognize who answered, but identified herself and asked them to get her mother.

"Are you alright?" was Abby's first question.

"We're both fine. I got Lexa's ring today and realized I have nothing to wear to get married in."

"I have a dress. Octavia helped with it, so I know you'll like it."

"Thanks, Mom."

"When are you coming back?"

"Soon. We have a lot to do here, but once we pick a date, we'll let you guys know, and we'll be there a few days before."

"Good. I'll see you then, Clarke."

"Lexa says hello."

"Give her my love. I love you, Clarke."

"Love you, too, Mom. I'll talk to you soon."

Clarke returned the radio to Bowie and went inside. Lexa waited for her in bed. Despite the long day, they were both ready to enjoy each other and didn't sleep for the next few hours.

* * *

 _Os nat =_ Good night.


	67. Chapter 67

Lexa woke shortly after dawn. Clarke was wrapped around her, still sleeping deeply. Lexa pushed some of Clarke's hair off her face, but Clarke didn't react. She looked at the ceiling, then out the window. It looked like another clear day.

Her thoughts didn't match the weather. She was still debating taking Aden as her seken. It would prepare him to be heda in the future, but would require much from her. Clarke was first to break through the armor she put around her heart after Costia's death. Until Clarke, Lexa kept everyone at a distance, especially those she cared about. They died anyway: Her family killed by raiders, Anya by Maunon, Gustus at her own hand. Clarke frightened Lexa in a way she never foresaw, and she remained terrified that someone would take Clarke from her. To let Aden in beside her would mean that she had to accept others, as well. When she thought of those others, nearly all of them tied in some fashion to Clarke, she realized it was too late.

She did not think of them as family, as Clarke did, but she knew they cared about her beyond her role as heda, and she reciprocated. Why else would Lincoln and Octavia ask them to raise their children if something happened to them? And why else would Lexa be determined that nothing would happen, that Lincoln, Octavia, Star, and any other children they had would live long and happy lives. Abby treated Lexa the same as she did Clarke. Marcus' advice was as good as any of her other advisers and better than some.

Lexa took a deep breath and thought about Aden as her seken. He had been helpful on their last trip, quick to follow instructions, diligent about his lessons, always observing and keeping his questions until they were alone. He acted as a seken would, she realized, and it sealed her decision. She would speak with Titus later today, and Aden would start in the morning. She did a mental inventory of her weapons and selected those she would give him.

"Mmm, why're you awake?" Clarke asked quietly.

"Thinking. It is still early. You can sleep." Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead.

Clarke stretched against her and said, "If that's what you want." She put her head back on Lexa's chest, felt her laugh softly, and closed her eyes anyway.

Her choice made, Lexa adjusted her hold on Clarke and closed her eyes. Another hour of sleep would benefit both of them.

100 – 100 – 100

After breakfast, they went to meet with Titus to begin preparing for their bonding ceremony, even though it was months away. Clarke did her best not to fidget as Titus droned on in Trigedasleng. She didn't really understand most of it, and trusted Lexa to translate later. A sigh slipped out, and Titus stopped talking. "Am I boring you, Skai Heda?"

Clarke glanced at Lexa, who looked as disinterested as she felt. "Yes, Titus, you are."

"The bonding of a heda happens only rarely. The rituals are important."

"And I will complete them. If there's something I need to do, tell me what it is. If there's something I need to say, tell me so I have time to learn it. Is this how you teach the Natblida?"

"Pleni, Klark," Lexa said quietly and put her hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"I apologize, Titus."

He stood and glared at both of them. It didn't affect either of them. "Go."

Lexa stood up and Clarke followed outside. "Is there going to be much more of that?"

"Probably," Lexa answered.

"Is he always like that or does he not like me?"

"Some of both. I will speak to him about his attitude."

"Will it make a difference?

Lexa sighed. "Probably not."

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be disrespectful. But if that's how he teaches the Natblida, it's a wonder they learn anything."

"Titus is set in his ways."

"He doesn't approve of you, either."

"He believes that I am on the wrong path, that constant warfare is the natural order and peace is weakness."

"Maybe you need a new Fleimkepa."

"Like a heda, a new Fleimkepa is chosen only after the current one dies."

"Is that written down somewhere or is that what he told you?"

"I do not know."

When they reached the training grounds, Aden waited. He smiled broadly when he saw them. "Heda, Skai Heda, Titus said I should wait here for you to speak with me."

"Titus tells me that you are being difficult," Lexa said.

Aden's smile disappeared and he lowered his head. "I ask too many questions."

"Are you interfering with the training of the others?"

"No, Heda. I help them when I can. I understand some things better because you and Skai Heda taught me. Titus does not always explain things so we can understand."

Clarke and Lexa shared a look. "Titus believes you would be better served by being my seken."

"That would be a great honor, Heda, but I am not worthy."

"Why do you say that, Aden?" Clarke asked.

He mumbled something and Lexa said, "I did not hear you."

"There are others who would serve you better."

"That is for me to say. Do you believe that Skai Heda and I can train you properly?"

"Sha, Heda."

"Will you do your best to apply yourself?"

"Sha, Heda."

"Will you act honorably?"

"Sha, Heda."

"You are my seken, Aden. Gather your things from the dormitory. We will find a place for you in our house."

Aden raised his head and smiled even bigger. "Sha, Heda. Mochof."

"Go."

He darted around them.

"I need to speak with the Natblida."

"OK, I'll take Aden home."

"I would like you to come with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Sha, Klark. You will soon be their Hedatu. They must know you."

"So they can follow me when you die," Clarke answered, her tone flat.

"No, so we can teach them together. If we want them to do as we would, we must teach them what that is." Lexa took Clarke's hand. "Do not dwell on death, Klark. It comes for all of us.

"Happy thought for the day."

"It is true."

"I know."

"Let us speak with the Natblida."

Clarke nodded and walked with Lexa into the training area. When the trainer saw them, Lexa gestured for him to continue. She entered the area and began helping them, correcting stances and grips on their weapons while Clarke watched.

When the trainer called for a break, Lexa sent them to the water barrels before having them follow her and Clarke to a shady place. Clarke listened to Lexa teaching them.

"Chit bilaik thri bakon kom hedplei?"

"Noun, fiyanes, en uf," they replied in unison.

"Chon ge sad op gon Heda?"

"Natblida bilaik keryon sad em op. Non sef keryon noumou na shoun raun. Non sef em ge sad in kom keryon na hed op."

"Ha oso na hed op mou os gon Heda?"

Aden joined Clarke in the shade and answered with the others. "Oso badan oso kru op. Ogeda sonraun ste fleimen, en oso teik ogeda wamplei in kom oson."

"Taim Heda na ban em geda op?"

"Taim kom bilaik em keryon ste odon kom graun-de en ste ogud na gyon klin."

"Excellent. How are your lessons?"

No one answered or looked at Lexa.

"You are not happy." Lexa glanced at Clarke and looked for a second at Aden. He wouldn't look back, either.

"There is much you must learn. If there is a problem, please tell me. You may speak true."

"Titus is mean," the smallest and youngest said.

"Why do you say that?" Lexa asked while gesturing for him to come forward. He stood in front of Lexa with his head bowed as Aden had minutes before.

"He yells all the time. He says I'm stupid if I have a question. He hit me."

Lexa finally recalled his name and reached out for his hand. She pulled him onto her lap, and he settled there, hiding his face. "How many times has Titus struck you, Ahto?"

"Every day."

"It will stop," Lexa said, and she was swarmed by the Natblida, all saying the same things, that Titus was impatient and cruel. When she asked about their weapons trainers, they were quick to praise them.

Clarke asked Aden quietly, "Is this why he wanted you away?"

"Sha. I tried to protect the little ones. They try very hard, but they are very young. Most of them still cry for their homes."

"You should have told one of us."

"You found out."

"You should have told one of us," Clarke repeated. "Heda protected you, Aden, and she will do the same for the others."

"Titus threatened them."

"When we finish here, you, Heda, and I are going to have a long talk."

"Sha, Skai Heda."

"You're not in trouble. Come on, before she disappears."

Clarke and Aden walked into the deep shade where Lexa sat. They sat on either side of her, and the kids on the outside of the pile moved onto them. Lexa continued to speak quietly with them, making certain that each of the Natblida got some time just with her. They moved from person to person until Lexa spoke with all of them. It was clear to both Lexa and Clarke that all of them liked Aden, as the youngest ones were quick to move to him.

Clarke saw Titus coming and nudged Lexa. She nodded slightly and waited.

"You are late for lessons," Titus told the Natblida. All of them held tighter to each other, Lexa, Aden, and Clarke.

"There will be no lessons today, Titus."

"Heda," he began.

"There will be no lessons, Titus. Return to your quarters and wait for me."

"Sha, Heda." He inclined his head toward her, glared at the Natblida, and left.

"Aden, go get my guard. Tell him to bring the pouch."

"Sha, Heda." It took him a few seconds to get up, and the kids who had been on him migrated to Lexa and Clarke.

"Klark, tell them about living in the sky."

"We didn't actually live in the sky," Clarke said. "We lived up past it, in space, in a construction called the Ark. When the world ended, there were 12 space stations, and they joined together to make one big space station. That was the Ark."

"What's a space station?"

"It's a building in space. They were made of metal. Some were round, some were rectangular, some were long and narrow. Many people lived there. We had teachers, doctors, and mechanics. People who prepared food and people who kept the common areas clean. We didn't have baths or sunshine or rain or wind."

"That sounds bad."

"If you never knew different, you didn't miss them. My favorite thing about Earth besides Heda is the bathhouse," she said conspiratorially.

Lexa laughed. "That is true."

"If you were in space, how did you get here?"

Clarke thought for a moment, and decided to keep it simple. "The Ark was dying. The machines that kept the air clean were breaking down so we couldn't get enough to breathe. There's no oxygen in space, either, so we didn't have a way to get more. Our leaders were desperate, so they sent a bunch of us down here to see whether we could live."

"Did they throw you outside?"

"No. No one can live in space. They had drop ships, large vehicles that were launched from the Ark." Clarke saw Aden approaching with Roosevelt. "I'll tell you more another day."

"Roosevelt, you and Aden take the Natblida to the market. Make sure they all get something to eat. They may each have one sweet, as well. You are free for the rest of the day. Make certain you return to the dormitory for dinner."

"Mochof, Heda," was repeated many times before they all trooped off behind Aden, with Roosevelt bringing up the rear.

Lexa stood up and pulled Clarke to her feet. "I do not think I should speak to Titus now."

"I don't think you want me near him either."

"I will send guards to confine him to his quarters," Lexa decided. "I want to check the library."

"You think there's anything useful there?"

"I do not know."

"Doesn't hurt to look."

"Sha."


	68. Chapter 68

They didn't find anything about Titus' position in the library. It didn't surprise either of them. Clarke did find a few art history texts, and Lexa took note to speak with the bookseller in the market. By the time they finished, Lexa had calmed down, but she decided to wait until morning to speak with Titus.

The day was hot and humid, too warm even inside the library. Outside was worse. Lexa looked at the sky. It was likely there would be thunderstorms later, but they were hot now.

"Let's go swimming," Lexa suggested.

"As long as it's cool."

"It's a little ride, not too far."

"OK."

They walked to the stable, prepared their horses, and rode out of Polis. Lexa took them off the road and into the forest. It was a short ride, and they left the horses in the trees while they walked to the river. It was broad, shallow, and clear, with equally shallow sandy banks. They took off their outer clothes and waded to the center of the river. Clarke happily sat down, then laid down. "So much better."

"It is deeper further up, if you want to swim."

"I'm fine right here."

Lexa laid down beside her, and enjoyed the cool water flowing over her body. "I do not know what to do about Titus," she said.

"Neither do I. But he can't treat those kids that way."

"He was not like that with me."

"We need to talk with Aden tonight. He should have told one of us. He didn't want to be your seken because he didn't want to leave the younger kids."

"Sha, we will talk with him over dinner."

"Good." Clarke sat up and splashed water onto her chest.

"We need to pick a date for the wedding, too."

"You pick. I don't know enough about the harvest to choose one that won't interfere with the work."

"I will speak with Indra. She will know."

"Is she going to stand up with you?"

"Sha. Who will stand with you?"

"I think I'll ask Bellamy."

"Not Raven or Octavia?"

"No, picking one of them over the other will cause trouble."

"Probably."

"Definitely." Clarke laid in the water again. She saw clouds piling up in the distance. "Is it supposed to rain?"

Lexa looked at the sky. "Looks like thunderstorms. It will be a few hours yet."

"So we should go in."

"We have time."

Clarke sat up again. "Are you sure?"

"Sha, Klark." Lexa sat up and put her hand on Clarke's back.

"I don't want to be caught in the rain."

"We can go. You are getting pink. We still have some of Nyko's cream."

Neither of them moved for a minute. Clarke stood up first, and Lexa followed her to the shore. They picked up their clothes and moved from the sand to the grass to dress. They took their time returning to Polis, but it was a short ride and didn't take long.

When they got to their house, Roosevelt and Aden were standing guard.

"Aden, you will join us for supper," Lexa told him.

"Sha, Heda."

"Skai Heda and I are busy until then. Please see that we are not disturbed."

"Sha, Heda," Aden repeated, and Roosevelt nodded.

Lexa's first order of business was to retrieve the night cream. She pointed at the bed, and Clarke went over to sit.

"Remove your clothes."

"You, too."

Lexa smiled and put the small container on the nightstand. She removed her clothes and dropped them on the floor. Clarke's landed near them.

Lexa started with Clarke's face. She moved to her shoulders and arms, and down to the tops of her feet. The cream was cool on Clarke's overheated skin and she shivered every time Lexa spread it on her skin. "I guess I'm never going to be tan."

"I will make sure the healers have a supply of the day cream for you."

"And this, too."

"Sha." Lexa closed the container and put it on the nightstand. She grabbed the top sheet before laying down and pulling Clarke close. Clarke sighed happily and put her leg over Lexa's. "You are very warm."

"From the sunburn. I'll cool down later."

"I can get," Lexa began.

"Nope," Clarke answered. "I want you to stay right here."

"If you are sure."

"I am positive." She leaned up to kiss along Lexa's jaw, happy at the smile it produced. "You're thinking too much."

"There is much to consider."

"Aden."

"Sha, and Titus and the Natblida. Aden will be with us as the guards are, but I will need to spend time with him, to make sure he learns what he must know. You will have to keep up his other lessons."

"I'm happy to do it, Leksa."

"We may be training the rest of the Natblida, as well."

"What about Titus?"

Lexa sighed. "I do not know. He has been Fleimkepa a long time."

"Doesn't he have a seken?"

"Sha."

"Is there a problem with that person?"

"I am not certain she is ready."

"Tell me about her."

"Cari kom Floukru is young. She was the first to come to Polis after my Conclave. Titus chose her as his seken half a year after she arrived."

"So he saw something in her."

"He must have. I have not had any contact with her."

"Maybe you should talk to her before you talk to Titus."

"I will send a messenger to have her join us for breakfast."

"Good idea."

"It will not make what must be done any easier."

"What must be done?" Clarke echoed.

"With Titus."

"Can't you just keep him away from the Natblida?"

"I don't know that it will be that easy. If he continues as Fleimkepa, he can continue to give Cari orders."

"Oh."

Lexa nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything," Lexa said, slightly confused.

"Whatever you decide, it's going to hurt you."

"Sha," Lexa answered sadly.

"Do you think he can change?"

"I am not sure."

"But it's important for the Natblida to understand what you're doing and why."

"It is."

"So he must change, or step aside."

"He will not step aside, Klark."

"Oh." Clarke squeezed Lexa's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I am sorry that there are so few choices."

"That happens too much."

"Sha." Lexa sighed. "Too much thinking. Sleep or sex?"

"Sex then sleep?" Clarke answered, leaning on her elbow.

Lexa smiled, and Clarke kissed her, and the afternoon slipped away.

100 – 100 – 100

Aden was apprehensive when he took a seat at the table after serving their meals.

Lexa looked at him and said, "You are not in trouble."

Aden nodded and attacked his plate. Clarke was amazed to see how quickly he emptied it, especially since it held at least double what theirs had. "Did you get enough?" she asked him.

"Sha."

"You don't have eat that fast unless there is a reason," Lexa said.

"I'm nervous."

"There is no reason for you to be nervous," Lexa told him. "You are not in trouble."

"But you are not happy with my actions."

"Sometimes the hardest thing to do is ask for help," Clarke said. "It doesn't mean you're weak. It means you're smart enough to know you're in over your head."

"I did not know what to do," Aden admitted. "What he was doing was no worse than I've had before."

"It wasn't right then, either," Clarke said.

"The Natblida are special," Lexa said. "There are few of us, and what we must learn when we are young is important. If you are shown cruelty, it is what you will give back, and that is not what our people need."

"I will not be like him," Aden said.

"I know," Lexa and Clarke said at the same time.

"I hope you have learned your lesson," Lexa added.

"Sha, Heda."

"I also hope the young ones learned from you."

"Can I still see them?"

"Of course. They still need your help." Lexa gave him an encouraging smile. "Go."

He was out the door before either of them could say anything more.

100 – 100 – 100

Aden brought Cari to them in the morning, then left to bring breakfast. Cari kept her head lowered, even after she was seated.

"Why will you not look at us?" Lexa asked.

"It is not my place."

"According to who?"

"Fleimkepa Titus."

Clarke cleared her throat to cover her growl. Lexa glanced at her, then focused on Cari. "Look at me."

She waited patiently. After several long seconds, Cari met Lexa's eyes, then lowered her head again.

"I do not know what Titus told you, but I prefer to see your eyes when I speak with you."

Cari's eyes remained focused on her hands in her lap. "He said you are under the spell of Wanheda."

Both Lexa and Clarke laughed, and Cari raised her head to look at them.

"Skai Heda casts no spells," Lexa said, "but she and I will be joined soon."

"Love is weakness."

"It is not," Clarke answered first. "If that were true, there would be no coalition. The Mountain would still be taking people. Skaikru would not be sharing its knowledge."

"Love is not weakness," Lexa said firmly. "Titus is wrong about that, and about other things."

"How can he be wrong?"

"Things change. It is not always comfortable, so people resist it."

The door opened, and Aden came in with a larger tray than usual. He put it on the table and left. Lexa emptied the tray, handing utensils, filled plates, and mugs to the others before putting them at her place.

"I have a question that I have not had the opportunity to ask Titus," Lexa said to Cari. "It comes from one of Skaikru's healers. He wants to know whether there is a way to release the souls of those taken by the mountain since their bodies cannot be put on the pyre."

"A Skaikru asked that?"

"Sha. He and Nyko kom Trikru are friends, and Jackson asked."

"I do not know, Heda, but I will try to find an answer."

"Mochof. I will ask Titus, when I have a moment that is not taken by another topic."

"If I may ask, why is Titus confined to his quarters?"

Clarke saw how much the situation affected Lexa, and squeezed her thigh gently before answering. "The Natblida told us that he treats them cruelly for no reason."

Cari lowered her head again.

"You knew," Lexa said.

"Sha, Heda."

"Look at me when you speak."

Cari slowly picked up her head. She swallowed hard before repeating, "Sha, Heda."

"Does he treat you the same?" Clarke asked.

"Sha."

"Yet you said nothing," Lexa said.

"It is not my place to complain about my master."

"You should not remain silent about ill treatment, yours or another's," Lexa corrected.

"Sha, Heda."

"Are you afraid of him?" Clarke asked.

"A little."

"Are you afraid of Heda?"

"Sha."

"Why?" Lexa demanded.

Cari pushed some food around her plate.

"Why?" Lexa repeated.

"You are Heda."

"What did Titus tell you about her?" Clarke asked.

Cari didn't want to answer, but knew she had to, with both Heda and Skai Heda asking. "He says you are to be feared. You hold power with your blade. You are quick to anger and slow to forgive."

"You have spoken with me. You have seen Polis. Do you think those things true?"

"I do not know," Cari said quietly. "I only have spoken with you now."

Lexa frowned at her plate and continued to eat. The table was quiet for a few minutes. Clarke and Lexa exchanged a couple looks. When Lexa's plate was empty, she asked Cari, "Are you prepared to teach the Natblida?"

"Sha, Heda."

"You begin today. If you need assistance, ask me. I will help. Skai Heda will help."

Cari nodded.

"Are you ready for change, Cari kom Floukru?"

"I will try, Heda."

"Finish your breakfast first," Clarke told her, and continued eating her own meal. Lexa pushed her plate away and picked up her mug. She had more questions for her next Fleimkepa but didn't want to push her too hard, especially since Cari was afraid.

Cari emptied her plate and mug, stood, and bowed to both women before leaving the room. Lexa gave her enough time to get out of hearing range before saying to Clarke, "I did not think he would commit treason."

"That's a pretty strong word."

"He lies about me and abuses my charges. He fights against everything I endorse. He keeps our history, Klark, and if he lies to the Natblida, he must repeat those lies in the records. I cannot detain him indefinitely. There must be some resolution."

"His death."

"Sha," Lexa sighed. "It is the only way to allow Cari to take his position."

"And you have to do it publicly."

"Sha," Lexa repeated sadly. "I do not understand."

"Speak with him before you decide anything."

"It will change nothing."

"You'll feel better."

Lexa nodded. She took a deep breath and got out of her seat. "Meet me for lunch?" she asked Clarke.

"I'll be here."


	69. Chapter 69

After the day's work was complete, Indra, Bellamy, and their lieutenants sat in the mess hall to find the best day for Clarke and Lexa's wedding. There were many variables, beginning with the timing of the harvest. Then there were the extra food that would be needed for the celebration. Bellamy was worried about the weather, and wanted to get a roof erected over the meeting area. They still needed to make other preparations for winter, as well.

Bottles of Monty's moonshine were passed around while they talked everything through. It took several hours, but when they finished, Indra was satisfied that she could radio Lexa with the date, five weeks in the future. After everyone left, she and Bellamy remained with a mostly empty bottle sitting between them.

"We're not taking on too much, are we?" Bellamy asked.

"No. We have enough people to get everything done." She poured some of the liquor into her mug. "Be glad you do not have to plan for the bonding," Indra grinned. "Between that and mid-winter, people in Polis will be very busy. Everything we must do here, they must do, plus prepare to host the other clans."

"Makes me glad to be here."

"I am glad to be here, too. I did not like being stuck in the mountains."

"We did a good job there."

"We did our jobs," she corrected.

Bellamy nodded. "The missiles, was that the right thing to do?"

"It prevented injury or death to any of our people."

"And killed a lot of theirs."

"It is no different than when you were in the Mountain. You and Skai Heda made the decision that was best for your people."

"Most of them."

"It was the right choice. Our people come first. They did not have to threaten. They will not do so again." Indra sipped from her mug. "It is always a hard lesson."

"Sha," Bellamy agreed. "I worry about Clarke," he added.

"She is not alone as she was after the Mountain."

"I know."

"And she worries about you in return. Do not give her reason."

"OK. Mochof. I'll see you at breakfast."

100 – 100 – 100

Sneaking was a valuable life skill, one that Parrish honed over the years as a raider. It made things easier. Slipping unnoticed into a village to observe and choose, and getting away, still without being noticed, kept him alive for many years.

This was the first time he had to use his skills in his own land. Bellamy led a small group of warriors who escorted him up the mountain and most of the way down. They stayed to make sure he advanced toward his goal. Bellamy watched him until he could no longer find Parrish in his binoculars before ordering everyone back to Goshen.

Odds were Jackson thought him dead, and that would protect him to some degree. No one was looking for him. No one expected him. The worst part so far had been walking through the remnants of the camp at the base of the pass. It stank of death. Bodies and body parts lay where they fell, and everything was covered in soot and ash. There was nothing there he could use. It drove home the opportunity that Lexa and Clarke provided, the chance to stay alive.

He repeated again the things they made him memorize. The little he saw of Polis. How long it took him to reach these lands after escaping their guards. Overheard conversations about troops and weapons. More overheard conversations and gossip gathered before he crossed the border. How everyone followed Lexa and Clarke although their power wasn't based in subjugating their people. That they were sincere in offering peace.

It was a long walk, and three times each day he repeated his story so it would be second nature when he reached his destination. Parrish hoped this plan worked. He wanted to live. He understood that he would never be free, but life under guard in Polis would be better than dying.

100 – 100 - 100

Lexa took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It wasn't necessary, but a lesson Titus often forgot was how far a little courtesy went. She waited for him, and when he didn't open the door in a reasonable amount of time, she entered his rooms.

Titus sat at the table, engrossed in the papers spread around him.

"Titus."

He looked up. "Heda."

"We must talk."

"About the bonding?"

"About your treatment of the Natblida. About the lies you tell them about me. About what you write in our histories."

"They are children."

"You struck them."

"To correct them. Have you forgotten your lessons, Lexa? Has the sky girl made you soft?"

"I forget nothing, Titus, although you feel you can mock my betrothed."

"It was a question."

"It was not just a question. Do not play games. I am no longer a child."

"This is not a game. You are abandoning the ways that kept us alive."

"The world is different now. In case you forgot, I led the armies to destroy Azgeda. I sent the missile to destroy the southern army. What ways am I abandoning?"

"You spend time with Wanheda that should be spent with ambassadors and generals."

"You speak as if I do not perform my duties."

"I did not say that."

"Then speak true. I do not want to put you on the tree, but you are giving me no choice."

"You have made your decision, Heda."

"It does not have to be this way."

"It does. I think you are wrong. You are wrong to spend time with Wanheda. You are wrong to seek peace when you have the strength to defeat those who challenge you. You are wrong about many things."

"As are you. Prepare yourself, Titus. Your time is short." Lexa stopped before she opened the door. "I am sorry."

"Never apologize for doing your duty," Titus answered, giving one final lesson.

100 – 100 – 100

"He gives me no choice," Lexa told Clarke. They sat at the table, ignoring the meal before them.

"Can you send him away?"

"Exile? No."

"No, like to do research or something."

"No."

"There's nothing that says you have to kill him."

"It is the way things have always been done."

"If you did things the way they've always been done, you would have wiped out Farm Station."

"I will think about it, but I do not think there is another way. As long as he lives, Titus will continue to tell his tales."

"I'm sorry, Leksa."

"He was not always like this. I do not understand what has changed."

"You changed. You made peace. You built the coalition. You got people to begin working together."

"He said I am wrong."

"He's wrong."

"He won't change." Lexa frowned and drummed her fingers on her thigh.

"I went to check on the Natblida while you were gone. Aden was helping Cari. She's good with them."

Lexa nodded. "I must speak with her again."

"Have her come for breakfast tomorrow. We're having dinner with Truxton's family tonight."

Lexa nodded.

"Is there anything I can do to help you with this?"

"No."

"I'm going to put on some lighter clothes and go to the harbor, maybe walk on the beach a little. Will you come with me?"

Lexa thought for a few seconds before nodding.

"Let's eat lunch first."

Lexa nodded again, and began to pick at her meal while Clarke ate. When they finished, they changed clothes and Lexa rubbed the day cream on Clarke's face and worked her way down until it covered all of her exposed skin. They walked to the harbor by a route that let them avoid the library and the market. Clarke dropped off the pier onto the packed sand, and Lexa landed beside her moments later.

At first they moved quickly, and slowed when they no longer clearly heard the sounds of Polis. Clarke wandered between the cliff and the water. Lexa stayed with her, amused at Clarke's excitement over shells, stones, and fossils.

Clarke didn't gather anything this time. She looked and sometimes picked up an item to examine it, but left everything where she found it. She coaxed Lexa into a splash fight that cooled both of them off before they turned back toward Polis.

They had time for a quick bath before dinner, and washed off sweat and sand so they could wear something clean and presentable to dine with Truxton and his family.

When they arrived, everyone but Truxton was nervous. He dealt with Lexa for many years, and while he was respectful, he did not fear her. His boys charged for Clarke, who knelt on the floor to accept their hugs and listen as they both talked a mile a minute about how excited they were that Skai Klark was going to draw something on their walls. Lexa smiled at them for a few seconds before properly greeting Truxton's houmon, Charlette. She pointed at the boys and gave Lexa their names: Keek as the older and Dale as the younger.

When she clapped her hands, the boys immediately left Clarke alone and disappeared. A few moments later, they heard splashing water, and after that, they returned to sight carrying plates and cutlery, and made two trips with mugs before climbing up into their chairs. Charlette excused herself to the kitchen and Truxton gestured toward the table.

"When will you be using the ring?" he asked when they were seated.

"We are waiting to hear from TonDC, but soon," Lexa said.

"What will the ceremony be like?"

"I don't know exactly. We picked out some things we like, and Marcus is putting it all together."

"Marcus will be Skaikru's ambassador," Lexa added.

"I like all the Skaikru I've met," Truxton said. "They deal fairly."

"Who have you met?" Lexa asked.

"Raven, because Skai Heda told her to come to me if she needed anything. Her drawings were very good, easy to follow. Miller and Wick were the others. I know there was another with them, and I saw him but did not meet him."

"Monty," Clarke supplied. "He's more into electronic things."

"Sha, he made a deal to have all solar panels that the scrappers bring to Ari."

"Sounds like him," Clarke said with a smile.

"Will more be coming?"

"Probably at some point but they're busy now. If I know they're coming, I'll make sure to send them to you."

Charlette hurried in with bowls of vegetables, then returned with an enormous baked fish on a huge platter.

"That looks delicious," Clarke said as Charlette sat.

She beamed at Clarke. Truxton nodded at Lexa, who took a portion of fish and vegetables from the bowl in front of her. She switched her plate with Clarke's empty on and repeated the process. After that, Truxton and Charlette served the boys, filled their plates, and passed the second bowl of vegetables to Lexa, who put some on her plate and Clarke's.

Everyone waited for Lexa to begin eating, and she tried the fish first. "Delicious," she declared with a smile at her hostess.

"Mochof, Heda."

After that, everyone ate. When they finished, Truxton cleared the table while the boys pulled Clarke to their room. Lexa followed them. Clarke looked around and pointed at the wall at the foot of their beds, where they would see whatever she designed when they got up and before they slept. She sat on one of the beds, a boy on either side of her, and Lexa stood and watched.

They didn't want something they saw all the time, so no images of the harbor or forest. Clarke thought for a few moments and looked at Lexa. "I forgot my sketch book. Will you please ask Truxton for paper and charcoal?"

Lexa nodded and left them.

"I have an idea," Clarke said, "to put the entire sky there. It's a big wall."

"Not as big as the sky," Keek said.

"When Heda returns, I will draw it and show you. Where's your light?"

Dale pointed at the small table between their beds.

"I need to move closer to it so I can see what I'm doing."

"Nomon says not to touch it."

"You won't. I will."

"You know how it works?"

"Sha, my friends made them."

Clarke stood up and moved to the head of the bed before sitting down again. Lexa came back and handed her a few sheets of paper and a stick of charcoal. Clarke pulled the table close, started the LED light, and moved it out of the center so she had room for the paper.

It took her a couple minutes, but she quickly sketched out two arcs that joined at the bottom. One showed the sun moving though the sky, the other the moon. She added a few clouds and stars before picking up the page to show to the boys.

"I'll use colors," Clarke explained. "The sky will be different colors through the day and night."

The boys conferred with each other for a few moments before Keek told her, "Is good, Skai Klark."

"It's going to take a few days, and you can't touch it until it dries, OK?"

"Sha."

"Cool." All three looked at her. "It means good," Clarke explained.

"Cool," the boys said back.

"Cool," Lexa said, a teasing tone in her voice.

Clarke handed her the charcoal and paper. She put the table in its original location, shut down the light, and returned it to the center of the table. "Let's go show Nomon and Nontu, make sure they agree it's alright."

The boys ran ahead and Clarke and Lexa heard them talking excitedly before they left the room.

"This will be a lot of work," Lexa observed.

"Sha, and so was your ring."

"I look forward to seeing it."

"I look forward to seeing you wear it."

"Soon," Lexa said, smiling.

"Soon," Clarke agreed, and smiled back.

Clarke led them down the hall, and everyone sat at the kitchen table again while Clarke showed her sketch and explained her plan. Truxton and Charlette immediately approved it. Lexa was certain they would have approved anything Clarke drew.

"I'll start tomorrow," Clarke said. "I'll try to come every day until it's finished."

"We understand, Skai Heda. Sometimes your attention is required elsewhere. It will be worth the wait, I'm sure."

Clarke and Lexa thanked them for dinner and Clarke got hugged again before the boys would let her leave. They bowed to Lexa, who smiled and acknowledged them like she did her warriors.

Once they were outside, Clarke said, "It's going to take hours to get them to calm down enough to go to sleep."

"They will calm down considerably now that we are gone."

"The boys like you."

"Not enough to attack me as they do you," Lexa said with a smile.

"Give them time."

Lexa laughed and encouraged Clarke to talk about how she would paint the wall for the rest of the walk. At home, they went to bed. Clarke fell asleep relatively quickly, but Lexa spent an hour staring out the window remembering how Titus had been her teacher when she was young.


	70. Chapter 70

The morning promised another clear, hot day. Aden brought breakfast and Cari at the same time. She was less hesitant with them this morning, but still wary.

"I have not yet found anything about releasing the spirit when the body is not available, but I will keep looking," Cari said.

"How did you do with the Natblida?"

"We were fine. They are very young, so we take frequent breaks."

"That's a good idea."

"Aden is helpful."

"If you require our assistance, we will be available," Lexa said.

"They like you to spend time with them."

"So they do not believe what Titus told them."

"No, Heda."

Lexa nodded and took a deep breath. They finished the meal in silence. She pushed away from the table but didn't stand. "I spoke with Titus. He will not change. His treason cannot go unpunished. You will become Fleimkepa."

"Sha, Heda," Cari said sadly.

"You may speak with Titus today," Lexa continued. "It is your last opportunity, so make the most of it."

"Sha, Heda."

"You may go."

"Sha, Heda," Cari repeated, and bowed to Lexa before leaving.

Clarke pulled Lexa back down into her chair.

"Tonight," Lexa said flatly. "Tonight, he goes on the tree."

"I'm here," Clarke said quietly, and Lexa looked at her.

"Go begin your work, Klark. I need to be alone."

Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek before leaving the room. She went to her studio to get what she needed to begin. On her way out, she met Roosevelt and Lang. They both looked grim, and Clarke knew they were to put out word about the evening's event.

She was putting an outline on the wall when she realized that she would have to be there, as well. She would be expected to make one of the cuts on Titus' body. That made her stop. She remembered Gustus, Finn, and the traitor on the shore. Clarke sat on the floor for a few moments, trying to refocus. This task could hold everything at bay for a few hours, if she let it, and Clarke made that choice.

Charlette called her to lunch with the others, and Clarke did her best to keep her mood to herself. She could tell by the way Truxton looked at her that he heard the news. When the meal finished, before he returned to his shop, Truxon told her, "Go to Heda. She will not say it, but she needs you."

Clarke nodded and followed him out. "I'll be back as soon as I can, but it will probably be a couple days."

"When you can, Skai Heda."

"Mochof," Clarke answered, and walked as quickly as she could for home.

Lexa wasn't there, and Clarke went first to the training grounds. She was relieved to find Lexa there surrounded by the Natblida. She and Aden held the smallest on their laps while the others all managed somehow to touch Lexa. The sad look on all their faces told Clarke that Lexa shared the news with them.

Clarke watched from a distance long enough to cement the image in her mind, then approached. She knelt behind and between Lexa and Aden, and sat all the way down when two of the Natblida came around to sit on her. "You told them?"

"Sha."

"Do they understand?"

"Sha."

"Not just about duty."

"Sha, Klark."

"Heda explained everything," Aden reassured Clarke.

The youngest Natblida remained in their laps. The others shifted sometimes to reach out to Aden or Clarke as well as Lexa, but no one spoke. There were no tears, either, just solemn silence and a stillness that was the opposite of the usual atmosphere around them. Clarke had no idea how long they all sat together in the shade, but Lexa ended it. "We must prepare," she told them, and one by one the Natblida peeled themselves from the pile.

100 – 100 – 100

The Lexa who sat in Clarke's studio staring at nothing while spinning her dagger was the same Lexa that greeted Clarke at their initial meeting. She was cold, shut down, and completely closed to Clarke. Clarke let her be while she drew Lexa and Aden with the Natblida piled on them like puppies seeking warmth and comfort.

When she looked out the window and saw the long shadows, Lexa steeled herself. She put her dagger in its sheath and stood. Clarke saw her from the corner of her eye and put her sketchbook aside.

"You do not need to come," Lexa said.

"I do. You need me."

Lexa nodded slowly and Clarke approached her. She put her arms around Lexa's rigid frame. "You aren't doing this alone."

After a moment, Lexa relaxed enough to put her arms around Clarke. She put her face in the juncture of Clarke's neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply. They stayed that way as long as they could, Lexa's eyes glued to the window so she didn't lose a moment of Clarke's comfort.

100 – 100 – 100

Aden and their guards followed Lexa and Clarke through Polis to the meeting ground. Torches circled it, throwing uneven light. They climbed onto the stage. When Lexa reached its center, the crowd quieted.

Titus was brought out. He did not fight the guards, and walked between them, head up. He stopped where he was supposed to and looked up at Lexa. They stared at each other for nearly a minute, neither willing to give in. Titus gave Lexa one last courtesy by dropping his eyes.

"Breathe," Clarke reminded her quietly

Lexa took a long breath. "People of Polis," she began, her voice strong and steady in opposition of how she felt. "Fleimkepa Titus has committed a crime against all of us. He has decided on his own that I am leading you down a wrong path. He has told the Natblida, who he is tasked to teach all they need to know to be heda, lies about my actions. He has written those lies in our histories. He believes I am weak, that I am no longer fit to lead, and has shared all of these tales."

"Natrona," was shouted from the crowd, and they soon were yelling it as one.

Lexa raised her hands and they stopped.

"You hear the people, Titus. What do you say?"

Titus kept his eyes on the ground and did not move or speak.

"The penalty for treason is death by a thousand cuts."

Lexa raised her chin and Titus' guards each put a hand on his biceps and pulled him backward. He did not resist, and let them chain his arms above his head. Lexa left the stage and Titus raised his head as she walked toward him.

"Do your duty," he instructed. "Time will tell which of us is right."

"Ste yuj," Lexa answered, and drew her dagger across his chest. She returned to the stage and sat. Clarke sat beside her. Aden and their guards went to the pole to take their turns, and returned. The Natblida were next, and after that, the citizens of Polis lined up to do their duty.

Lexa watched him take cut after cut. She knew that Cari was locked in the Fleimkepa's chamber, preparing to assume that role at dawn. She felt Clarke's presence beside her. This was the first time anyone other than her guards stayed through the night, and she was grateful for Clarke's presence. Aden's, too, even though she felt his radiating anxiety.

She heard their guards whispering support to Aden and Clarke. If they spoke to her, Lexa didn't hear it. She remained focused on Titus as Polis cut him to ribbons. When dawn arrived, she stood again, and the line disappeared. Lexa left the stage again, and stood squarely in front of Titus. His breaths were shallow and irregular, and his chin stayed on his chest.

"Yu gonplei ste odon," she said, and shoved her dagger into his chest. She moved the handle left and right before withdrawing it to make certain he died quickly.

Lexa turned abruptly and looked up at Clarke. All she wanted was to spend the day alone with her, to find the quiet between them that allowed her to open her heart. Instead, she would stand at Titus's pyre. There were things to be done after that, too, before they could wash away the smells of death and smoke that would linger.

Lexa heard the guards behind her remove Titus' body from the pole and saw Lang lean in to tell Clarke to join Lexa. He and the other guards followed her from the stage. Aden stayed beside Clarke, barely a step away. Clarke didn't stop until she was as close to Lexa as she could be without touching her. She wanted to, but didn't know whether Lexa would allow it even.

"We'll take a break after the pyre," Clarke said softly. She reached out and touched Aden. "We need a canteen," she said without breaking Lexa's gaze.

"We must go, Klark."

"Not until you drink some water. It's hot and getting hotter and I don't want you passing out and falling into a fire."

"I will not."

"I might. He'll be right back. Just stay with me for a minute."

"I cannot look weak."

"Blame it on me."

Lexa didn't answer her, but continued to focus on Clarke. It was easier than thinking about what she just did, and what she was about to do. It was easier than going through all the memories this brought up.

"Say something."

"I came to Polis when I was very young, perhaps five summers. Titus was my teacher for years, until Anya took me as her seken. After I was called to the Conclave, after the Commander Spirit chose me, Titus was at my side as I learned to rule. I do not understand why he did not talk to me before acting."

"He knew what you would say."

"I do not know what I would have said."

"He knew you wouldn't agree with him. He was afraid of the changes you're making, and few things are worse in your culture."

"I would have listened."

"But he would not." Clarke felt the canteen against her hand and took it from Aden. She opened it and handed it to Lexa. "Drink."

Lexa did without arguing. She handed it back to Clarke with the same instruction. She drank and gave it back to Aden. He emptied it and trotted off to refill it for the guards. Lexa tried to leave, but Clarke held her arm.

"He'll be right back. We'll go after the guys get some water."

Lexa nodded and for the first time looked away from Clarke. She looked past her to their guards. They all looked a little worried, and after a moment she realized they were worried for her and dropped her eyes.

"Chek ai au," Clarke said gently.

"You are Heda. You are strong. You care so much for your people, give so much to keep them safe. This is another thing you do for them."

"It was for me."

"It was for them. You said it yourself, that his actions affected everyone."

In her peripheral vision, Lexa saw Aden return. She watched their guards pass the canteen around.

"We must go, Klark."

"Sha." Clarke reached for Lexa's hand and was surprised when Lexa joined it to hers, and more surprised that they walked toward the pyre holding hands.

Lexa needed that support. It felt like every time things began to go well, something happened. Titus was the most recent blow. She felt about his death as she did about Gustus', as if her underpinnings were being washed away. Clarke's hand was an anchor, reminding her that her life was more than a string of deaths.

A large crowd waited for them, all respectfully silent. Lexa took the brand and shoved it into the base of the pyre. "Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim."

After that, they stood as it burned to ash. Everyone else was long gone when Lexa was ready to leave. She didn't realize until she turned to go that she was still holding Clarke's hand, but she didn't let go. "We still have much to do," she said wearily.

"It can wait half an hour for us to eat."

"Sha."

Aden trotted away when he heard Lexa's answer. When they reached their home, a light meal waited with two pitchers of cold water. Lexa ate a little and drank a lot of water. "What now?"

"I need to speak with the new Fleimkepa."

"After that?"

"A bath. And bed."

"Good."

Lexa finished another mug of water. "She is waiting. I must go. I must do this alone, Klark, because we are not yet bonded."

"Do you want me to walk with you?"

"No."

"I'll wait at the bathhouse."

"Wait here so we can walk to the bathhouse together."

"I'll be in the studio."

"Good." Lexa leaned over and kissed her cheek, then rested her forehead on Clarke's temple. Clarke laid her fingers on Lexa's cheek until she moved away.

100 – 100 – 100

Despite the candles and the outside temperature, the Fleimkepa's sacred space was dim and cool. Lexa entered and quietly closed the door. She stood on the landing to allow her eyes to adjust, and saw Cari kneeling before the altar.

Lexa waited for Cari to stand before moving toward her. This ritual was one of dozens Lexa learned during her training. She went to the altar and picked up the vial of oil.

"Fleimkepa."

Cari turned to face Lexa and answered, "Heda."

"Your allegiance is to all of us, and each of us. Your loyalty is to the truth. Your duty is to our heirs, to prepare them and leave a record so they do not repeat our mistakes."

"My allegiance is to all, and each. My loyalty is to the truth. My duty is to our heirs, to prepare them for the future and leave a record so they do not repeat the mistakes of the past."

Lexa uncorked the bottle and put her index finger over the opening before tilting it so the oil covered her finger. She drew a vertical line on Cari's forehead, touched both temples and finally her lips. Lexa corked the bottle. "You will think before speaking, and speak the truth."

"I think before speaking, and speak the truth, no matter how unpopular, no matter the consequences."

Lexa returned the bottle to the altar. "I serve you as you serve me."

"I serve you as you serve me," Cari replied.

"Fleimkepa."

"Heda."

"We will speak tomorrow."

"At breakfast?"

"Sha, if that suits you."

"I will be there."

Lexa nodded and left.

Yu gonplei ste odon. = Your fight is over.  
Chek ai au. = Look at me.  
Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim. = May we meet again.


	71. Chapter 71

Clarke tried to find things to do while Lexa was gone. She prepared fresh clothing for them and sent Braddock to the bathhouse with it. She straightened up the covers on their bed, and roamed around their living area, looking for anything amiss. She found nothing and went to her studio.

Clarke pulled a chair near the window and opened it to get some air. She picked up her sketchbook and returned to the drawing of Lexa and the Natblida. She put a few finishing touches on it before turning to a fresh page. All she saw in her mind was the haunted look in Lexa's eyes, sadness, anger, and a bit of desperation, so that was what she drew.

Clarke lost herself in drawing, as she often did, and didn't see hear or see Lexa until she stood in front of her. Clarke looked up and set her sketchbook aside in favor of standing and putting her arms around Lexa. Lexa returned the embrace and held Clarke tightly. Clarke felt Lexa shake and said softly, "I've got you."

It was the first time since Costia's death that Lexa cried and allowed someone to comfort her. Then it was Anya, who was also gone. One death led to another in Lexa's memory, and she silently wept for all of them: Her parents, taken by raiders; her brother, taken by Maunon; Costia, taken by Azplana; Anya, another victim of Maunon; Gustus, taken by his fear; and now Titus, another victim of his own fear. They were dead, but Lexa still had to pay the price.

It took a long time for Lexa to calm down. Clarke didn't hurry her. She waited for Lexa to pull away, but didn't let her go. She wiped the remaining tears from Lexa's face. "Bath?"

"Sha," she answered, sounding exhausted.

They walked slowly to the bathhouse, and when they arrived, Clarke undressed Lexa, then herself. They got into the water. Clarke bathed Lexa, washed her hair, and had her sit against the side while she performed her own ablutions. When she finished, she moved into her usual position. Lexa's arms went around her immediately, and Clarke covered them. She waited for Lexa to say anything, but she remained silent. When Clarke leaned her head back, Lexa put her cheek to Clarke's. Lexa was physically tired and emotionally enervated, and it wasn't long before she drifted to sleep.

Clarke stayed awake. She was relieved that she didn't have to give Titus one of the wounds and grateful that Lexa left her out of it, except as a witness. Lexa's steady breathing was comforting, as always, and especially so now because it meant she was getting some much needed rest.

Lexa didn't sleep long. Her dreams were vivid and showed so many of the people she lost, including Titus, who kept telling her to do her duty. "I am," she said, notifying Clarke that she was awake.

"You are what?"

"It was a dream."

"I know. You were answering someone."

"Titus. He told me to do my duty."

"You always do." Clarke squeezed Lexa's forearm gently. When Lexa didn't answer, Clarke asked, "Ready to head home?"

"Sha." Lexa released Clarke to stretch.

When she got out of the bath, Clarke was waiting with a towel. She dried Lexa despite her half-hearted protests, and helped her into clean clothes, a sleeveless shirt, lightweight pants, and braided sandals. They left their dirty clothes there, and Clarke had to admit that she really enjoyed that she didn't have to take care of household chores.

Food waited on the table, but Lexa shook her head. She removed her clothing and got in bed, and Clarke followed her. She pulled Lexa close, as Lexa did for her so many times, and waited until she was sure Lexa slept to give in to sleep.

Morning brought Aden with breakfast and Cari in tow. She was still uncertain around them, but Clarke didn't think that would last much longer. While they ate, Lexa and Cari talked about the things that Lexa needed her to do, which now included preparing Clarke and Lexa for the bonding ceremony.

"If the ceremony is not until mid-winter, why are you worrying about it now?"

"Titus made it seem as if there was much to do beforehand."

"There are a few things, but nothing that requires months of preparation. We will talk about it a few weeks before."

"Really?" Clarke asked. "Because he was going on and on."

"Really, Skai Heda. The Natblida have been asking for you. They wish to hear more about where you came from."

"I can talk to them whenever it won't interfere with their lessons."

"May I send them to you this afternoon?"

"Sha. Send them here so I can show them the way Earth looks from space."

"I would like to see that."

"I can show you now, if you have a minute."

Cari looked at Lexa for permission, and Lexa nodded. Cari stood up and followed Clarke to her studio. When they went entered the room, Cari looked around cautiously before going in. Clarke pointed at the wall, and Cari turned to look.

She examined the wall for a long time before asking questions. Clarke patiently answered every one, realizing that she would have to do the same for the Natblida. She'd have to move things around, too, so all of them could sit on the floor.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you draw other things?"

"Sha." Clarke picked up a sketchbook and flipped through it to make sure she was comfortable showing the contents, then handed it to Cari. "You can sit if you want."

"Mochof," Cari answered, and sat in one of the chairs to look at the drawings. After seven pages, she looked at Clarke. "Those are your drawings I see in the market."

"Sha."

"I have heard about a cave with many drawings. Have you seen it?"

Clarke sighed. "Sha."

"They are yours."

"Sha. Please don't tell anyone."

"I would like to see them."

"I'll talk to Lexa about it."

"Mochof." Cari continued turning the pages of the sketchbook until she reached its end. "I will bring the Natblida later."

"I look forward to it," she said as Cari left.

Clarke waited a few seconds before returning to Lexa. "She heard about the cave. She wants to go there."

"I have been thinking about that," Lexa said. "We can take the Natblida with us when we go to TonDC before the wedding."

"I don't want to go back there."

"We do not have to see it, but the Natblida should."

"I'm not going."

"The Natblida will have questions."

"No. I'm not going to talk about any of it."

Clarke turned around. Lexa got up and followed her to her studio. Clarke silently began moving everything to make a large empty space in the center of the room. Lexa silently helped. When they finished, Lexa said, "I will send them with guards."

"And tell Cari not to tell anyone that I did it."

"How does she know?"

"She figured it out somehow."

"I will talk to her."

"Thank you." Clarke looked around for her most recent sketchbook. She found it, turned back to the drawing of Lexa and the Natblida under the tree, and handed it to Lexa.

She looked at it for a long time before returning it to Clarke. "It is beautiful."

"I'll have it framed if you want."

"I would like that."

"Are you OK?"

"Sha," Lexa answered.

"I need to get back to work. Come with me?"

"I cannot."

"See you for lunch?"

"Perhaps," Lexa answered, and headed out the door without saying goodbye.

Clarke gathered what she needed and went out the door. Braddock waited there and took some of Clarke's burden. "Good morning, Clarke."

"Hey, Braddock. I need to be back here for lunch, so make sure I leave on time." They began walking toward the market.

"Sha."

"Do you know where Lexa went?"

"Toward the training area. Do you need her?"

"No, just curious."

"Ah."

They didn't talk until Braddock put Clarke's bag of paints on the floor. "I will return for you later."

"Thanks."

Clarke looked at the wall and started working where she left off, sketching light outlines of the areas to be painted. She started painting in the upper right corner and got lost in her work. Braddock came back earlier than he needed to, and it was a good thing because he gathered and packed up materials while Clarke finished what she was doing.

Braddock carried the heavier items while Clarke carried the rest. She had a fistful of used brushes that needed to be rinsed out, and paint on her face, hands, and clothes. When they reached the house, Braddock put her things in the studio while Clarke used one basin of water to clean her brushes and another to wash her hands and face.

She changed into clean clothes and went to the table, hoping to find Lexa there. Roosevelt was waiting with a message from Lexa asking Clarke to join her at the training area, so Clarke followed him there.

Lexa and the Natblida were again taking advantage of the shade. This time Cari was there, too, and Clarke stood back so she wouldn't interfere. Lexa saw her when she looked at one of the older Natblida and gestured for Clarke to join them.

She circled around and sat in the shade beside Lexa. Clarke listened to the history lesson that the Natblida were receiving, and realized why she had been asked to join when Cari and Lexa looked at her to answer a question about electricity.

"We need Raven," Clarke told Lexa softly.

"Tell them what you know," Lexa answered.

"Here goes nothing," Clarke murmured. "Electricity was generated by solar panels on the Ark, just like it is here. There are solar panels on top of the library here to power the radio antenna. The panels collect sunlight and transform it into electrical energy, which is stored in batteries until it's needed at night."

"How does it do that?"

"I don't know," Clarke said, "but my friend Raven does, so I'll ask her."

"What did you need electricity for in space?"

"Everything. Lights, water processors and pumps, computers, to make food, to grow plants for food, to make medicines, and anything else you need to stay alive and healthy."

The Natblida were full of questions, and Clarke did her best to answer them. She was happy to see a group of people approaching with food and drink, and they stopped long enough to distribute it. As soon as everyone was settled again, the questions continued.

Clarke said "I don't know," a lot and hoped Lexa was keeping track of those questions. There were too many to spend radio time on, so Clarke planned to write them out and send them with the regular messages that went from Polis to TonDC.

When everyone was finished eating, Cari told them to follow Clarke, who had something special to show them. Lexa walked with Clarke, but they didn't talk. When they got to Clarke's studio everyone, including Lexa, sat on the floor and looked at the wall.

Clarke gave them a few minutes to take it all in before starting to explain everything. When she finished, the questions started, and Clarke answered them all. When there were no more, Cari herded the Natblida out, leaving Clarke, Lexa, and Aden in the room. Lexa sent Aden to clean and sharpen swords and began to put the furniture back where it belonged.

Clarke helped and the room was soon restored to order.

"Thank you for your help today," Lexa said.

"It was my pleasure. Did being with the Natblida help?"

"Sha. It worked out well for everyone. We will do it again."

"OK. If you give me a heads up, I can have more answers."

"I will show them the radios next week."

"I will write Raven today for the answers to what they asked today and how to explain the radios."

"I received a message from Indra."

"Oh?"

"She and Bellamy have set the date for our ceremony."

"When is it?"

"Four weeks from tomorrow."

Clarke's face lit up with the biggest smile Lexa had seen from her.

Lexa smiled back. "We leave in two weeks. The Natblida will come part of the way and join us in TonDC later. It will be good for them to meet with Skaikru."

"Is Cari coming, too?"

"Sha, for the Natblida."

"I thought you said the Fleimkepa didn't get involved in day-to-day stuff."

"Perhaps it is time to change that, too."

"Because of Titus? Clarke asked hesitantly.

"In part."

Clarke nodded, uncertain whether she should push Lexa, and decided agains it. "What are we doing for the rest of the day?"

"I can assist you with your painting at Truxton's house."

"Sounds good." Clarke pointed to the bags she needed. "Will you get those while I change?"

Lexa picked up the bags and followed Clarke from the room.

Lexa's "help" didn't include carrying bags because Braddock took them from her as soon as they stepped out the door. Lexa wasn't talking, but didn't seem upset, so Clarke let it ride for the time being because Lexa returned the greetings she received.


	72. Chapter 72

In the small room, Lexa sat on one of the beds and watched. When Clarke asked for something, she found and gave it to her. When Clarke was working on the night sky at the top of the wall, she said aloud, "Wonder if Raven can cook up some luminescent paint."

"What is that?"

"It will absorb light during the day and glow at night."

"I can get that," Lexa said. "Do you need it now?"

"Tomorrow."

"How much?"

"A pint or so."

"If you do not need me for a few minutes, I can get it now."

Clarke turned around and Lexa smiled at the mess. Clarke again had paint on her hands and face, on her clothes and in her hair. "What?"

"Your colors are showing again."

"They do that when I'm painting," Clarke answered.

"I know. I like it."

"Good to know."

"I will be back soon."

"OK."

True to her word, Lexa returned within the hour with two jars of the paint Clarke wanted. She showed them to her when she entered the room, and Clarke grinned. "The boys will love it."

"They will. You can tint it if you need to."

"Really? That'll be awesome. Where did you get it?"

"I promised not to tell."

"Can you get more?"

"If you need it later. It will take a month to make another batch."

"What's it made with?"

"I do not know. It works. I've seen it used."

"Now I'm really excited."

Lexa smiled at her and returned to her seat on the bed. She was content to watch Clarke mix colors and apply them to the wall. It was soothing and she appreciated the calm. Spending the earlier part of her day with the Natblida helped her mood a great deal. After seeing Cari with them, she had no worries about how they would be treated.

Lexa talked with Cari about the Natblidas' trip to the cave out of Clarke's hearing. Clarke was upset enough at the thought of it that Lexa didn't want to make it worse by talking about it more. She understood why Clarke didn't want to go back. Lexa didn't really want to go back either. It held too many bad memories for both of them although the reasons were different.

Neither of them realized how late it was until the boys bounded into the room. Lexa slowed them before they could make a mess of the open paint containers in the floor. They came and sat on either side of Lexa on the bed.

She asked them whether they liked the design on the wall and what they thought of the colors Clarke was using. She asked them about the day's training. She kept them occupied and out of the way so Clarke could continue working while she listened to the conversation. She wondered whether Lexa realized how good she was with children and thought about their brief conversation about having a family. She wasn't ready to jump right into it, but knew she would be one day.

She wasn't paying attention when Charlette hesitantly entered the room. "Heda, Skai Heda, would you like to stay for dinner again?"

"Is it that late?" Clarke asked while Lexa said, "We don't want to impose."

"It is not an imposition," Charlette answered while the boys asked them to stay.

"We'd love to," Clarke said when they quieted down for a moment. "As long as you're sure."

"It is my pleasure to have you both here," Charlette answered earnestly. "Keek, Dale, go wash up and prepare the table."

"Sha, Nomon," they answered in unison.

"Be careful of the paint," Lexa said.

When they were gone, Clarke finished the section she was working on and began cleaning up. Lexa got off the bed and started to help by sealing paint jars. "I will get this," she told Clarke. "Go wash up."

"How much is in my hair?"

"Not much."

"I'll have to rinse it out later."

"Later," Lexa agreed. "Rinse your brushes and clean up."

Charlette had two basins, soap, and a towel at the back door. Clarke washed her face first, then her hands. While she was cleaning her brushes, Truxton came out of the forge. "Skai Heda, how are you?"

"I'm well, Truxton. Charlette invited Lexa and I for supper again."

"You both are always welcome at our table."

"Mochof."

Truxton nodded and began to wash up. When they both finished, the water in both basins was black. Truxton sent Clarke inside while he emptied them. He passed Clarke in the kitchen with Charlette, trying to convince his houmon to allow her to help. Lexa was at the table with the boys, telling them about her first hunt. He sat at the table and listened to Lexa's tale. A few minutes later, Clarke carried in a bowl of vegetables and took her seat beside Lexa.

Charlette brought the rest in two trips. This meal went much like the prior one had, except that Truxton and Charlette were more relaxed with Lexa and Clarke. They left soon after the meal ended, and walked home. Clarke put her paints and brushes in the studio. She was itching to play with the luminescent paint, but spending time with Lexa was more important to her.

She removed her paint spattered shirt and pants and went down to their room to put on other clothing. "Bath?" Lexa suggested as soon as she saw her.

"Absolutely." Lounging in the bath with Lexa was Clarke's favorite thing. On the way out, she said, "Thanks for your help today."

"You are welcome."

"I enjoyed your company. I was worried you would lock yourself away in your head."

"I will not. I needed some time with the Natblida and the Fleimkepa so I could be certain they work together as they should."

"I think Cari will do a good job. All of the kids looked more relaxed, and they were interested in what they were being taught."

"Sha. They liked hearing about how things are in space. I want them to understand that there is much more out there."

Clarke smiled and opened the door to the bathhouse. "Is that why they're going to TonDC with us?"

"Sha. I want them to meet Skaikru so they will not fear them."

They began to undress. Clarke said, "Are you going to turn them over to Raven for a while?"

"Sha. They will see everything, including the Mountain."

"I'm not going there, either."

"I know. I will take them. It is important that they understand what our people were freed from, and that Maun-de was evil only because of the people inside."

"That will be good," Clarke said before submerging in the water. She came up with her hair dripping, the colors beginning to bleed from it.

Lexa got a handful of shampoo and began to wash Clarke's hair. She took her time and guarded Clarke's eyes and ears when she rinsed the shampoo away, and took her time in adding the sweet oils that she would brush through Clarke's hair later.

When they were both clean and enjoying the warm water, Clarke asked, "Is there any way to get a tub to TonDC?"

"Indra said they plan to build a bathhouse next year."

"Alright," Clarke pouted. "I'll make do with a shower."

"As will I," Lexa reminded her. "It is only for a few days."

"We get a week alone, right?"

"Sha."

"Are we going anywhere?"

"Do you want to travel?"

"Not really. Next year, if everything goes well, I'd like to see more."

"I will show you everything," Lexa promised.

Clarke laughed. "I've seen the satellite photos. I'm not sure that one lifetime is enough to see everything."

"There are special places everywhere, if you know to look for them."

"Even in Polis?"

"Even in Polis," Lexa confirmed. "This winter, when we tire of being inside, I will show you some of them."

"I look forward to it."

Lexa raised their hands. When she saw their fingers, she said, "Time to go home."

100 – 100 – 100

When Parrish saw the capital city in the distance, he took a deep breath and began to repeat his list, all the things Lexa and Clarke told him to say. They all contained enough truth that he couldn't betray anything no matter how the information was extracted from him. Parrish was surprised that he made it so far without being intercepted.

Everything seemed different than it had been when he left. Villages were smaller and quieter. Some towns and cities seem to have shrunk. Everyone looked gray and tired, muted emotions reflected in their dress. It took him a while to realize just how many men were lost in Jackson's power play at the passes, and when he did, he wondered whether the truth behind it would be enough to make the people call for change. As he walked deeper into what was now enemy territory, he doubted it.

The little he heard made it clear that Jackson was calling it an unprovoked attack. No one questioned why he revived the army, or why he sent it there. Any questions about what happened were lost in grief and uncertainty, the hope that maybe husbands, sons, and brothers would one day return home. Without bodies, they refused to completely accept the absence of their loved ones. Despite that, they grieved individually and collectively for the two generations of men who would never return.

He knew the capital city well. He grew up there, trained there, returned there after every successful hunting trip pulling long lines of sullen prisoners. Those trips ended with good cigars and better whiskey, grins and backslaps, long overdue baths and a woman for whatever reason he wanted her.

This was different. He slouched through the streets, brim pulled low, collar turned up. No one paid any attention to him as he went around to the back entrance of Jackson's residence. It was reserved for traders and spies, unguarded. He thought for a second about turning back now, returning to Polis to tell Lexa that Jackson refused her deal and that she could march her armies in and take this land without little resistance.

The small bit of honor he still had straightened his back and he strode unimpeded to Jackson's office. The door was open and he walked through. Jackson looked up from the papers in front of him. "Back from the dead, I see."

"Something like that," Parrish agreed. "You got a plan?"

"Assassins are on the way to kill that bitch."

"They won't succeed."

"You traitorous son of a bitch."

"No, sir. I broke out of their jail. I marched with their armies. Their capital city is larger than ours and better guarded. They can call up an army of thousands in days, without straining their resources or leaving anyplace unprotected. Our friends in Mount Weather are dead. Griffin killed all of them and put her people in there. She made an alliance with the ones who were already here, so now they have numbers and technology."

"I know that, dumbass."

"They're serious about making peace."

"They don't want peace. They want to conquer."

"No, they don't. The one they call Heda made peace with and between all the groups up there, including the ones who fell from the sky. One of her groups started some shit, and they were wiped out. And that was before the missiles. She called the armies and they marched through there and left nothin' behind them, just dead bodies and burnt ruins."

"I should just fucking shoot you."

Parrish shrugged. "Go ahead. Ain't like I have a place here any more."

"Peace?" Jackson asked with a sigh.

"Peace," Parrish repeated. "Peace for now. In the long run, they're gonna want you to stop slavery."

"How the hell we gonna make money without slaves?"

"Trade. Fair trade, not the cut rate bullshit you do now. You can salvage this year. I walked here. Lotsa people gonna starve this year if you don't do something. I'm surprised the slaves haven't revolted already."

"They tried. We hung a bunch, burned a few, gave some a head start and set the dogs on 'em. Bastards are still planning something."

"We don't have a lot of choices left. Things gotta change. You can be ahead of it or it can run you down."

"Get outta here. Take a bath and put on some decent fucking clothes. Come back when you're decent."

"Yessir."

Jackson watched Parrish walk out, his mind running through all of his options. He needed time to think about the information Parrish brought, time to find a way to turn it to his advantage.

100 – 100 – 100

Bellamy gathered the remains of the 100 at the fire pit. Their new additions – Raven, Wick, Lincoln, and Bryan – were there, too, and Bellamy counted heads to make sure they were all there before starting. "Clarke and the Commander are going to get married here in a few weeks. I want to give them a gift from all of us."

Monty, Miller, and Raven said in unison, "Bathhouse."

Everyone else laughed, but Bellamy nodded before asking, "Other suggestions?"

No one had any. "Bathhouse it is. We're gonna have to work hard to get it done before they get here. We have three weeks at the most."

"I have the plans ready," Raven said. "It'll be like the one in TonDC."

Bellamy walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. "Tell us what we need to do."

Raven talked for half an hour, and they spent another hour after that sorting out the work details. When they finished, Bellamy told them, "I'll talk to Indra. You guys work on this until it's done, then go back to your regular jobs. Questions?"

"Who won the pool?"

"Nobody yet," Raven said. "That's for when they do their Grounder wedding. As soon as they give us a date, I'll announce the winner."

"We have to get an early start tomorrow," Bellamy said. "I'll see you guys then."


	73. Chapter 73

The next weeks went by quickly. Clarke finished the mural in Keek and Dale's room. The first night they slept in their room, they called for their parents as soon as they turned off the LED lamp, and the family spent many minutes looking at the wall. The sun and moon phases were tinted so they went from dark to bright to dark, and constellations glowed across the day and night skies.

Clarke spent a couple hours one evening with Teo's family, and the next afternoon in her studio completing the drawing for him. She delivered it that evening and left as soon a she could. After that, she spent most of her time with Lexa. They spoke with the Natblida every other afternoon, and Lexa worked with them at the training grounds most mornings. Clarke sketched most of the time, but always spent some time sparring with Lexa and Aden.

Truxton and his family came for supper one night, and Truxton had to physically pick up the boys to get them to leave Clarke's studio where they sat on the floor and fired questions at her faster than she could answer all of them.

The days passed quickly until it was time to leave for TonDC. The Natblida were excited about the trip. The smallest ones rode double with the older students and talked with each other until they were reminded that as warriors, they needed to be silent.

On the third day, the Natblida and a group of guards left Lexa, Clarke, and their guards to travel to the cave. Once they were away, Lexa set a faster pace for them, and they arrived in Ton DC the next morning.

As usual, they drew a crowd, but once they greeted everyone, they returned to work. Clarke and Lexa took care of their horses and got cleaned up in time to join the line for lunch in the mess hall. Abby heard they were back and saw them when she entered the cafeteria. Marcus stood in line for both of them while Abby went to greet them. They stayed to chat with both Abby and Marcus although their meals were finished.

After, Clarke went with Abby to the Medbay and Lexa went to find Indra. Abby detoured to the larger quarters she and Marcus shared in the Ark so Clarke could try on her dress. As soon as she saw it, Clarke recognized it as a blending of what both Abby and Octavia expected. It was light blue and white with a design repeatedly stitched across the fabric. Spaghetti straps would hold it up, and it stopped slightly above the ground. Abby presented Clarke with a pair of white shoes with very low heels and waited while Clarke tried everything on.

Abby smiled broadly and silent tears fell when she saw Clarke. "Beautiful," she pronounced.

"It's really OK?" Clarke asked nervously.

"It is so much better than that. We'll put your hair up. It will be perfect."

"You're sure Lexa will like it?"

"Sweetheart, you could wear a cardboard box and Lexa would love it, but yes, she will like it, I promise."

"I'm gonna put my regular clothes back on now."

"That's a good idea."

When she was dressed again, Clarke went to the Medbay with Abby. They spent the next few hours chatting while preparing med kits for travel.

100 – 100 – 100

Lexa carefully carried the roll of her dress to the training area where Indra was working with her young students. Indra sent them for a break when she saw Lexa waiting to speak with her.

"Heda, is all well?"

"Sha, Indra, how are things here?"

"Everything is fine. Work is on schedule. There should be enough from the harvest to share."

"Excellent. I am pleased."

"What do you have there, Heda?"

"The dress for the ceremony. Clarke said it is bad luck for her to see it before, so I came to ask you to keep it in your cabin."

"Of course, Heda."

"It is another sky custom to have someone stand at the side of each party. I would like you to stand up for me."

Indra smiled. "I am honored, Heda."

"You will do it?"

"Of course. Is there anything else you need from me?"

"Not at this time."

"Can you stay for a few minutes to speak with the yongons?"

"Sha. Of course."

"I will put this on a shelf in the storage hut until it is time for me to leave."

"Mochof, Indra."

"Pro. Call them and I will join you as soon as this is safe."

100 – 100 – 100

When she left the Medbay, Clarke stopped in the meeting room. Marcus looked up when he saw heard the door open. "Clarke, good to see you again."

"You, too, Marcus." She sat down near him.

"What can I do for you?"

"Two really easy things. At least I hope they're easy."

"OK," he answered tentatively.

"One, treat my mom right. I'm sure you are, so we can consider this 'the talk'," Clarke said. "And two, I don't want to hear the word death anywhere in the ceremony. No til death do us part. Change it or take it out."

"Consider both things done."

"Thanks. Lexa's always so blasé about dying, but I'd like one day where we don't think about it."

"I'll look over everything tonight. You and Lexa can come in tomorrow and we'll run through it all together."

"Great," Clarke answered, a huge, relieved smile on her face.

"Are you nervous?"

"Only because of how many people will be watching."

"Look at Lexa. This is between you and her."

Clarke nodded and stood up. "We'll see you tomorrow."

100 – 100 – 100

Clarke met Lexa at the mess hall for dinner. They lingered when they finished eating, but none of the people they wanted to speak with came for supper. That was a bit suspicious, but things did come up sometimes, and people kept stopping to speak with them. When there was a small break in the traffic, Clarke counted the people who were missing. "Bellamy, Raven, Wick, Monty, and Miller. They've got to be up to something. Hopefully nothing will explode."

"I thought they were at Mount Weather," Lexa said.

"No, they drive up there to work when they need to, but they're usually here."

Lexa nodded. She stretched. It had been a long day. They were up early, rode faster than usual, and she spent the afternoon in the training ring. The word ring made her think of Clarke's, stowed securely deep in her saddlebag, and she smiled. "We should visit Octavia and Lincoln."

"You just want to play with the baby."

"Of course. She must be much larger than when we were last here."

"Alright," Clarke agreed. "I'll catch Bellamy in the morning."

They left the mess hall and walked to Lincoln and Octavia's cabin. The family was outside in the shade. Star rolled around on the grass and Lincoln occasionally tickled her. Clarke and Lexa sat down with them.

"Clarke, Raven and I want to borrow Lexa for a while tomorrow."

"What insanely unsafe thing have you two dreamed up now?"

"It's completely safe. We just need to talk."

"Fine with me. OK with you?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"Sha." Lexa picked up Star and supported her with her feet on the grass. "You will be getting around on your own soon," she told the baby.

Octavia groaned. Lincoln and Clarke laughed. Lexa ignored them and focused on Star. "And then you will be big enough to be a fierce warrior like your nomon."

Clarke laughed harder. The only thing she'd seen Octavia attack lately was weeds. To be fair, her eradication efforts were both vicious and successful.

"Any news from Polis?" Lincoln asked.

"Everything is quiet at the moment. The Natblida and the Fleimkepa are going to the cave before they come here. I will take them to the Mountain before we return to Polis."

"What's that in English?" Octavia asked while Lincoln stared, disbelieving.

"Natblida are the junior heda trainees. The Fleimkepa is their boss."

"She is more than that," Lexa said.

"What happened to Titus?" Lincoln asked.

"Natrona," Lexa growled softly and lifted the baby over her head.

"I'll tell you later if you really want to know," Clarke told Lincoln softly.

He nodded.

"Are you ready for the wedding?" Octavia asked them, smirking.

"Sha," Lexa answered.

"We're going to talk to Marcus tomorrow about a few details."

"You guys don't look nervous at all," Octavia observed.

"Why would we be nervous?" Lexa asked. "It is a formality, just as our bonding in Polis is a formality. Were you nervous before your bonding?"

"No," Octavia said, and looked at Lincoln. He smiled back at her.

"Gooey eyes," Clarke pronounced.

"Creepy silent talkers," Octavia answered without looking away.

"They are all silly," Lexa told Star and sat the baby between her legs. She rolled onto her side and used Lexa's thigh as a pillow.

Lincoln noticed and smiled at Lexa. "Time for bed, little one."

Lexa nodded and let Lincoln pick Star up. "We'll see you at breakfast," he told them, and went into the cabin.

"She'll want something to eat soon," Octavia said. "See you tomorrow."

Clarke and Lexa sat for a couple minutes before getting up. Lexa was the first to stand. She held out her hand to Clarke. "We have much to do tomorrow."

"Just like every other day," Clarke answered and got to her feet.

100 – 100 – 100

"Tell me again," Jackson said to Parrish.

Parrish held in a sigh and watched Jackson pace behind his desk. "There's no way we can take them. They have Mount Weather. I was with the army, and it wasn't anywhere near all the troops. Every damn one of them idolize those girls. They'd follow them off a mile high cliff without blinking. They know camouflage better'n anybody. Fuckers disappear into the trees. Literally you see them one minute and then they're gone. They got swords and arrows and guns and bombs and missiles. You play nice, they play nice back. You act like an asshole, they will blow through here like Sherman through Georgia. There won't be a damn thing left. No people. No houses. No fields to plow. No woods to cut. It'll look like a plague of fucking fire locusts came through and burned whatever they didn't eat."

"Once the assassins get back, we won't need to worry about them."

"I'm tellin' you, you ain't gonna see them ever again. They're gonna get caught, and what's gonna be done to them…" Parrish shuddered, remembering the death Lexa promised him if he betrayed her.

"We'll see. Meantime, I need you to start figuring out how I can raise another army."

Parrish stared at him, wondering whether it was insanity or just pride.

"Get going. I expect an answer within a week."

"Yessir," Parris answered.

100 – 100 – 100

There was a ruckus outside during the night, but Clarke and Lexa slept through it. They got up early in the morning to find Lang on guard outside although Bowie should have been there. A messenger waited with him.

"What happened?" Lexa asked.

The messenger handed her a note. "Get breakfast and prepare to return," she told him while opening the note. Lexa scanned it, then looked at Lang. "Where is Bowie?"

"He's in the Medbay. So is the man who injured him."

"Lexa, what's going on?"

"Assassins from the south."

"Shit," Clarke said and followed her. She looked over her shoulder at Lang. "If you see Bellamy, tell him I need to talk to him today."

"Sha, Skai Heda, I will make sure he gets the message."

"Raven, too," Clarke said, and broke into a jog to keep up with Lexa.

Bowie was in the first bed in the Medbay. Nyko stood beside his bed, a worried look on his face.

"How is he?" Clarke asked.

"He was stabbed several times. One lung was punctured. His wrist is broken. Abi sedated him. He needs surgery."

"Where's Mom?"

"In surgery with Jackson. The intruder's wounds are more serious."

"Will he live?"

"I believe so."

The door to the surgical suite opened and they saw Jackson push a bed to the bay across from Bowie.

"Restrain him," Lexa ordered.

"He's still unconscious and he won't be going anywhere when he comes to."

"He was sent here to murder Clarke. I want his hands and feet restrained."

"I will do it, Heda," Nyko said.

"He what?" Clarke said.

"He was here to kill both of us. If he could get only one, he was to target you." Lexa turned to look at Lang. "He is to be under guard at all times. I want a guard to stay with Bowie, as well. I need to speak with Indra and Bellamy about increasing the number of guards and their patrol routes."

Lang nodded and hurried to do Lexa's bidding while Nyko used rolls of gauze to tie the assassin to the bed.

Clarke took a deep breath before asking, "Mom, do you need help with Bowie's surgery?"

"No, Clarke, Jackson and I are going to take a break to eat and then we'll operate on him. The pneumothorax is resolved, but his wrist is a mess. He's going to be in a cast for six weeks, and he'll need therapy after that."

"OK, we'll be back to see him later."

"Maybe then you'll tell me what all this is about?"

"Maybe," Clarke said and turned to Lexa. "Do you want to wait for the guards?"

"Sha. I do not trust him at all."

"OK," Clarke agreed and stepped closer to Lexa. "What was in the message?"

"Guards in Polis caught two trying to sneak into our home."

"When we finish talking to Indra and Bellamy, we need to find Raven and get on the radio so we can talk to him."

"Sha."

"I wish we sent a radio with Parrish."

"I believe we will find out whether he lives when we speak with that joka."

"Do we have to go back to Polis?"

"Not until after the wedding, Klark. They are locked up."

"What if they aren't the only ones?"

"It is likely there is at least one more in this area. Trackers will find him."

"Should we still offer to make peace with him?"

Lexa sighed. "I do not know. My initial feeling is that we should tell Raven to send all the missiles, but that is only because he sent someone after you."

Miller ran into the Medbay and almost skidded to a stop in front of them. "You need to come to the radio shack now. Some guy keeps hailing you, Commander."

"He will wait until the guards arrive." As she finished her sentence, she saw a small group of them walking down the hall. There were eight, including Lang and Roosevelt; the remaining six were evenly divided among Trikru and Skaikru.

Lexa barked orders before she and Clarke hurried toward the radio room, their guards on their heels. When they entered the small room, Raven was at the radio.

"Where is she?" the voice on the other end asked.

Raven handed the microphone to Lexa. "I am here."

"Heda," Parrish greeted her, his drawl pronounced, "Jackson sent assassins to kill you and your companion."

"We are aware."

"How many did you catch?"

"Three."

"There's another one out there. He sent two pairs. He ain't interested in a peace treaty. He still thinks he can raise an army and come up there."

"Your job is complete. You may return if you wish."

"Thank you. I'll be back in Goshen as soon as I can get there."

"Can you keep the radio you have?"

"Yes'm."

"Stay in touch."

"Yes'm," he repeated.

"What channel does Thomas Jackson use?"

"Usually six or eight."

"Mochof, Parrish. We will see you when you return."

"Thank you, Heda."

Lexa looked at Raven. "Questions later. We will try channel six first."


	74. Chapter 74

After an hour of trying to raise Jackson on both channels, Lexa was done. She returned the microphone to Raven with instructions to have someone monitor the other channels. Raven nodded, then asked, "Someone wanna tell me what's going on here?"

"Come with us. We need to speak with Bellamy and Indra. You should be there."

They left the radio room and headed back into the Ark. Marcus wasn't in the meeting room yet. Lexa sent Roosevelt to bring Indra, Bellamy, Marcus, Baden, and breakfast for all of them to the meeting room. As soon as he was gone, Clarke told Lexa she was going to check on Bowie. Lexa sent Lang with her although guards were already posted on the Ark entrance and in the Medbay.

Bowie was still in surgery and his attacker was still unconscious. Clarke wondered what lies he had been told and whether he could be saved. In the next moment, she wanted to gut him herself. Although Lexa said he was after her, Clarke knew that he would kill Lexa just as quickly.

She shook her head to clear it and returned to the meeting room. She met Bellamy in the hall and pulled him aside. "Missed you last night."

"There's a lot to do to make sure your wedding is worry free."

"About that, I want you to stand up with me."

"Me?" He sounded surprised.

"You," Clarke said. "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't helped me, so I want you there beside me. This is the biggest thing I've ever done."

"I'm there, Princess," Bellamy said, smiling, and pulled Clarke into a hug.

"Thank you."

"No worries. No what's this about?"

Clarke sighed. "C'mon in, we're going to talk with everybody over breakfast."

"We won't be long, will we? I have a lot to do."

"I don't know."

"OK, well the sooner we start, the sooner we'll finish, right?"

"Right," Clarke answered, and opened the door.

Bellamy sat beside Indra, across the table from Clarke and Lexa.

"We're waiting for Marcus and and Baden," Clarke told him as the door opened.

Marcus and Baden entered carrying trays. Two of the kitchen crew were behind them with more trays. Through the open door, Clarke saw Lang give Roosevelt a sandwich, so she didn't worry about them eating.

Once the food was distributed and the door closed, Lexa began to speak. "Bowie was injured last night by an assassin sent by that branwada in the south."

"Where is he?" Indra demanded.

"Bowie's in surgery right now. He had a collapsed lung, and Mom and Jackson are repairing his wrist."

"The intruder."

"He's still unconscious in the Medbay. He's restrained and under guard."

Indra stood up.

"Sit," Lexa instructed her. "There is more." She sipped from the mug of hot tea before continuing. "Two more were captured in Polis last night, and there is one more out there, probably somewhere near here. Clarke is their primary target."

The table erupted in angry yells. Clarke sighed and ate a little while they waited for them to settle down. Lexa did the same, and eventually the rest of them followed suit.

"The man we sent back contacted us this morning. He tells us that their leader is not interested in peace. For the moment, he is not a problem except for sending people to try to kill us. Parrish is on his way back. We will honor the deal we made with him. He will live in Polis for the rest of his life. He will be allowed anywhere in the city any citizen is permitted to go, but he will always be under guard.

"Indra, I want scouts out looking for the last assassin. I also want you and Bellamy to increase the number of guard patrols and add different routes. They used a sniper rifle when we were in Goshen, so take that into consideration.

"In addition, the Natblida will arrive in a day or two. They need places to sleep. The Fleimkepa is with them, and they will use the training area each morning. If the Fleimkepa is amenable, they may train and spar with the others."

Lexa emptied her mug and set it aside. She pushed the plate of half eaten food away. "The prisoner will remain under guard as long as he is in the Medbay. Bowie will be guarded, as well. Is Ryder near?"

"Sha, he is here," Indra said.

"Is he still unbonded?"

"Sha."

"I will have him as my guard." Lexa turned to Clarke. "You remember him?"

"Sha."

"We will speak with him soon so you are comfortable with him."

"Anything else, Commander?"

"Not at the moment, Bellamy."

He nodded and pulled his chair close to Indra's. They began talking softly. Raven and Baden pulled their chairs near so they could hear, too, while Marcus asked Lexa and Clarke, "Are you alright?"

"We are well," Lexa answered while Clarke nodded.

"I'll be here whenever you're ready."

"We will speak with you later today." Lexa squeezed Clarke's thigh gently and smiled at Marcus. "I am very much looking forward to this ceremony."

"So is everyone here. They've gone all out for it."

"Hey, don't give away our secrets," Bellamy interjected.

Marcus raised his hands and said, "That's all I can say."

"He's up to something, isn't he?" Clarke asked Marcus.

"I don't know anything specific."

"You're just not telling."

"Maybe. Though between you and Bellamy it's a tossup as to who's more intense."

Lexa laughed and Clarke rolled her eyes. There was a knock on the door and Miller stuck his head in. "Commander, you told us to monitor those channels, and someone's calling Clarke on both of them."

Clarke and Lexa got up and followed Miller back to the radio room. They immediately recognized Jackson's voice. "Miss Griffin, please answer."

Lexa took the microphone, then gave it to Clarke. "What do you want?" Clarke demanded.

"I'm thinking we should meet up to come to an agreement."

"Maybe in spring."

"My people will be starving by then."

"You should have thought of that before you started something you can't finish."

"You fucking bitch! I'll have your head hanging from my desk."

Clarke laughed into the microphone. "You'll have to try harder. We have the four you sent in custody. Once we learn what we need to know from them, they'll be executed. Do your people burn their dead or bury them?"

The answer was an unintelligible stream of profanity that raised both Clarke's and Lexa's eyebrows. "Too bad Raven isn't here to answer him," Clarke said.

Miller laughed. "You should let her taunt him in her non-existent spare time."

"She would enjoy that," Lexa said.

Miller laughed again. "I wanna be here when she does it."

"I'll let her know," Clarke said. "Keep listening in case he makes any actual threats, but we're done talking to him for now."

"Got it," Miller said. "I'm glad you're both OK."

"Thank you," Clarke said while Lexa answered, "Mochof, Miller."

"Your guard's gonna be laid up for a while. Is there anything I can do for him?"

"Talk to him tomorrow."

"I will, thanks. See you later."

"Leida," Clarke answered, and they went back to the meeting room. It was empty except for Marcus. The breakfast dishes, mugs, and utensils were piled at the end of the table closest to the door.

"The others went to take care of your orders and their regular work," Marcus told them.

"You have time now?" Clarke asked.

Marcus smiled. "I always have time for you and the Commander. We can talk about the ceremony and after I'll tell you about the progress with the census."

"Good. I am curious about what you find," Lexa answered with a smile and she and Clarke sat on either side of Marcus.

He gave each of them a two page printout detailing the ceremony. When Clarke finished, she said, "Thank you," to Marcus.

He nodded and they waited for Lexa to finish.

She smiled at both of them when she did. "This is lovely."

"You both approve, that's half the work done. You can keep those."

They thanked him in unison. "On to the census," Lexa said.

He spent half an hour telling them about the villages he'd been to and what he learned. The other census taking teams were out in the field at the moment, but would be back before the wedding. Lexa suggested that he find a team to stay the winter in Polis to at least begin the census there, and Marcus agreed to talk with his group about that.

He sent them away when he was finished because he knew they had much to do as a result of the attempt on their lives. They went back to the Medbay first. Bowie was sleeping, his hand and arm in a bulky cast atop a pile of bedding to keep it elevated. "How bad?" Clarke asked Nyko.

"Very bad," he answered. "His x-rays are still on the light board."

Clarke left Lexa to examine them and returned shaking her head. "What?" Lexa asked.

"Mom put in a bunch of pins and a plate."

"What does that mean?"

"Abby rebuilt his hand," Nyko said. "He may not be able to use it properly even after it heals."

"We will see," Lexa said. "Please send someone to find us when he wakes."

"Sha, Heda," Nyko answered. "I will stay with him until then."

"Mochof, Nyko," Clarke said, and let Lexa pull her away.

Their next stop was Raven's workshop. When Wick saw them, he stopped talking and poked Raven.

"Hey, Clarke. Hi, Commander," Raven greeted them.

"Is everybody up to something?" Clarke asked rhetorically.

"I'm always up to something, Clarke," Raven answered.

"I need the map of the southern lands."

"Two copies coming up," Raven said, and pointed to the rolled maps on the table in the back. Wick brought them up and handed them to Lexa. "Next?" Raven asked.

"The Natblida will be here soon. They have many questions for you. I would like you to give them a tour of the Mountain."

"Those are the kids Clarke told me about, right?"

"Yes," Clarke answered. "Do not teach them how to make explosives."

"I'll save that for their next visit," Raven teased.

"No explosives," Clarke repeated.

"Whatever, Clarke. I'll take them up there, Commander. How many are there?"

"Eleven."

"We'll need two trucks unless they're really small."

"They are not all small, and there will be guards with them as well as the Fleimkepa."

"Two trucks. Wick can drive the other one. Anything in particular you want them to see?"

"I leave it to your judgment. They will have many questions no matter what you show them."

"Not a problem. Anything else?"

"You will come to Polis at midwinter. Bring at least ten radios. Be prepared to answer many questions. You may need maps to help explain why everyone cannot immediately use the radio you give them."

"Can I bring my guys?"

"Your guys?"

"Wick, Monty, and Miller."

"Sha, they may come."

"Thanks. Anything else?"

"You're awfully helpful today," Clarke observed.

"All part of my natural awesomeness."

"That will be all for now, Raven."

"You know where to find me, Commander. Actually, I'd like to borrow you now, if I can. Octavia and I just need an hour."

"One hour," Lexa said firmly.

"One hour," Raven agreed.

"I'll be in the Medbay," Clarke said.

Lexa nodded as Raven pulled her away.


	75. Chapter 75

They went by the garden and picked up Octavia, and retreated to the cabin Octavia and Lincoln shared. A pitcher of cool tea and mugs waited, so it was obvious they planned this talk with Lexa. Raven and Lexa sat at the table while Octavia put Star in her cradle. Raven poured drinks for all of them.

"We wanted to make sure you knew about all of our traditions."

"I was not aware of any other than the rings."

"You got her a ring? Awesome!"

"What does it look like?" Octavia asked.

"You will see it after the ceremony," Lexa said, unwilling to risk that either of them would let something slip to Clarke.

"Well, there are other things. Some of them we can't really do, but there are a few we can," Raven said.

"Abby and Marcus told me that there is a ceremony and sometimes a small party."

"Abby didn't tell you about this one because Clarke's her daughter, but it's one of our treasured customs. The bride wears a garter, a decorative piece of cloth, around her thigh, and during the reception, the groom removes it with his teeth and throws it out for one of the single guys to catch. Whoever catches it is next to marry."

Lexa gave Raven the side eye and asked, "Did you make that up?"

"No, I did not. Ask Octavia."

"That is the highlight of the reception. After Clarke throwing her flowers for the single women to catch. You are getting her flowers, right?"

"Flowers?"

"A bouquet to carry."

"Abby said nothing about that, either."

"Abby got married eons ago. You can't expect her to remember everything."

"What other customs should I know about?"

"Those are the most important ones. So you need to give Clarke this garter to wear." Raven pulled a bit of elastic and lace from one of her pockets. It had a strip of blue fabric the same color as Clarke's dress edged on both sides with white lace.

"You should probably gather the flowers the morning of the ceremony. You don't want them to be wilted," Octavia said.

"You're also supposed to carry her across the threshold of your home," Raven added. "But since it's going to be a while before you get back there, I guess we can let that one slide."

"Anything else?"

"You sure you don't want us to write these down for you?"

"I will remember," Lexa assured them.

"Those are the big ones," Octavia said.

There were three quick raps on the door and Roosevelt stuck his head in. "Heda, Bowie is awake."

"Mochof, Roosevelt." To Octavia and Raven, Lexa said, "I must go. Thank you for telling me this."

"No problem, Commander."

"Pro, Heda."

Lexa left them. She and Roosevelt hurried through camp. Clarke was with Bowie when Lexa and Roosevelt arrived.

The first thing he said to Lexa was, "I am sorry, Heda."

"Do not apologize, Bowie. You did your job very well, and I am grateful."

"I am, too, Bowie. I'm sorry you were injured, but you saved Lexa. I can't thank you enough for that."

"Fisa Abi says I cannot do my duty."

"Not until you are healed."

"Does he live?"

"He does, and we will deal with him later."

"I would like to leave here."

"Not for a day or two," Clarke said. "Just until we're sure everything's OK, and then I will personally make sure Mom lets you go. You'll have to come back so she can check on you, but you won't have to stay."

"Mochof, Skai Heda."

"Get some rest, Bowie. We will see you again soon. If you need anything from either of us, send someone to get us."

He gave an enormous yawn that made Lexa smile. "Rest, Bowie. You earned it."

"Heda, Skai Heda, I would like a moment with him."

"Of course," Lexa said, and she and Clarke went into the hall to wait.

"I think you are off shit duty now," Roosevelt said.

"Who is taking my place?"

"Ryder, but only until you can return."

"I hope it is soon." Bowie yawned again.

"I will return when my watch is over."

Bowie nodded and closed his eyes. Roosevelt watched him for several seconds. He turned to speak with the guards watching over his partner and friend. "Do not leave him alone. If he needs something, send someone to find me. I will make certain he gets what he needs."

"We'll keep him safe," the Skaikru guard promised. His Trikru counterpart nodded at Roosevelt, and he went into the hall where Lexa, Clarke, and Lang waited.

100 – 100 – 100

All of TonDC was on alert. Everyone whose work took them into the woods outside the village carried weapons. As Lexa ordered, the number of guard patrols and routes were increased, and six scout teams searched for the fourth assassin.

After lunch, Ryder met with Lexa, Clarke, Roosevelt, Lang, and Braddock. After a few minutes, the others left Ryder and Roosevelt so Roosevelt could show Ryder how to use the radio and tell him how they did things. Then he sent Ryder off to get some sleep so he would be alert through the night.

100 – 100 – 100

That evening in bed, Lexa asked Clarke about the customs Raven and Octavia told her about. When Clarke finished laughing, she said, "I'm going to smack them."

"Spar with them. If I do, I will hurt them a lot."

Clarke laughed again, and kissed Lexa for being so considerate about her friends' well being. "Don't," kiss, "believe" kiss "anything" kiss "those two" kiss "tell" kiss "you" kiss "about" very long kiss "anything important." And then there was no more talking.

100 – 100 – 100

Miller and Bryan joined Clarke and Lexa at their table for breakfast. "That guy Jackson is a real asshole," Miller said.

"He is," Lexa agreed while Clarke nodded.

"He's been ranting and raving pretty much nonstop. He'll take a break for a couple hours to get drunk and then he starts again," Bryan added. "He's got everybody riled up."

"Tell the others to stay off those two channels."

"Except Raven." Clarke looked around and found Raven at another table. "Be right back."

She walked over there and smacked Raven on the back of the head. "That's for trying to mess up our wedding."

"We were teasing."

"I have someone you can tease all you want."

"Who?"

"That asshole from the south."

"He's on the radio a lot."

"When he is, feel free to taunt him."

"Really?"

"Really. And stop telling Lexa stuff."

"That's not gonna happen, Clarke. Messing with her is almost as much fun as messing with you."

"Remember, what goes around comes around."

"OK, I'll try to behave."

"Good. See you later."

Clarke returned to her table. "I told Raven she can talk back to Jackson all she wants."

Miller and Bryan started laughing. "We're definitely going to listen when she does that."

"Let me know what she says. And what he says."

"OK. We have to get to work. See you later, Clarke, Commander."

Lexa nodded at them. Clarke went back to eating her breakfast.

"Any reports yet?" Clarke asked.

"Not yet. I hope Indra will have news today."

"Are the Natblida safe?"

"They should be fine. They are well guarded."

"When will they get here?"

"Tomorrow, I think. They may have questions for you, Klark."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Cari should know, for the histories."

"Cari has eyes and can figure it out."

"She will not know who your friends are."

"Lexa, I'm not going to talk about it. I don't want to think about it. I hope that someday it won't always be so raw, and if that day comes, I'll write it all down. Until then, stop asking because the answer is no."

"That is all I ask."

Braddock came in and bent down between them. "Scouts are bringing the last one in. They will be here this afternoon."

"Mochof. Tell the same people we met with yesterday to gather in the meeting room as soon as possible."

"Sha, Heda."

An hour later, they were back in the meeting room with Marcus, Indra, Bellamy, Baden, and Raven. "Report," Lexa ordered.

"Scouts captured the intruder early this morning," Indra said. "He had a sniper rifle. He fought them, but no one is seriously injured. They are bringing him here. Where do you want him when they arrive?"

"Put him in the Ark's holding cell," Clarke said.

"Under guard," Lexa added.

"Do you want to continue with the extra guards and patrols?" Bellamy asked.

"Until he is locked up, yes," Lexa answered.

"What are you going to do with him?" Marcus inquired.

Lexa considered for a few seconds. "I do not know yet."

"He should be killed," Indra said. "All of them should be killed."

"We will decide after speaking to them."

"Bowie will be in the Medbay for a few days, and he may need help when he's released," Clarke told them.

"I'll make sure he has whatever he needs," Bellamy assured her.

"Mochof," Lexa told him.

"On a lighter note, everything's just about ready for your ceremony," Bellamy continued.

"The weather looks good," Raven reported. "It's not going to rain."

"Thanks," Clarke said.

"The Natblida should arrive tomorrow."

"We have set tents set up for them and one for the Fleimkepa."

"Where?"

"Along the fence, on the inside."

"Good."

"Do they need anything else?"

"I do not think so. I will speak with Cari when they arrive. The Natblida are to be encouraged to interact with Skaikru."

"I'll make sure everybody knows," Bellamy said.

"They're good kids," Clarke told him, "but they'll probably have a ton of questions."

"We can handle questions," Raven said.

Both Clarke and Lexa looked at her. "No explosions. No bombs, grenades, mines, rockets, or anything else that goes boom," Clarke iterated.

"I heard you the first time. It's like you don't trust me," Raven complained.

"I'm just making sure," Clarke told her.

"Indra, let me know when the scouts return."

"Sha, Heda."

"That is all," Lexa said.

Everyone but Bellamy, Raven, and Marcus left.

"Is there something you need?"

"A few minutes of your time," Bellamy said. "Wait here for a second." He got up, went to the hall, and closed the door. He opened it less than a minute later. "Come with me, please," he said to Clarke and Lexa.

Raven went with them, but Marcus stayed behind. Bellamy led them out of the Ark compound and through the small village to a larger structure not far from their cabin. The rest of Clarke's friends waited in front of it.

"We wanted to give you a wedding present. It's from all of us. Everyone helped," Bellamy said, and waved so they would clear a path to the door for Clarke and Lexa.

They looked at each other for several seconds, shrugged, and went to the door. They opened it and went inside, and Clarke immediately turned around. Bellamy was in the doorway, and he caught Clarke, who hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Mochof," Lexa added, smiling.

"You're both welcome, but like I said, it wasn't just me."

It took a while for Clarke and Lexa to individually thank everyone. They asked each person what they did, and were amazed at how they pulled together to build a bathhouse in less than a month. After they spoke with everyone, they went back inside. Raven went with them to explain how to get water to fill the tubs and where it went when it drained. They had rescued four tubs from TonDC and partitioned off four bathing areas. There was solar lighting so it was bright enough to see at night. Each area had small shelves with candles; larger shelves for soap, shampoo and washcloths; another shelf for towels, and a bench.

"I can't wait to use it tonight," Clarke said to Lexa.

"Remember, this is a public bath, not for sex," Raven cautioned them.

Clarke turned pink and Lexa smirked at her. "We make no promises."

"Good one, Commander," Raven grinned back. "I have actual work to do now, so I'll see you two later."


	76. Chapter 76

Clarke and Lexa heard yelling as they approached the Medbay and ran toward the disturbance. When they heard the drawl of their southern prisoner, Lexa ordered, "Gag him!"

"You cain't treat me like this!" he bellowed when he heard the order.

Lexa swept the curtain around his area open. "You attempted to kill me and seriously wounded my guard. You are fortunate that you continue to live."

Abby entered the Medbay. "What's going on now?"

"Is he well enough to leave?" Lexa demanded.

"No."

"Then move him away from Bowie."

"Remove his gag."

"No. He is a prisoner."

"He is my patient."

"He came here to murder your daughter in her sleep."

"He is my patient," Abby repeated stubbornly.

Clarke went to her mother and attempted to move her toward her office. "We will speak alone," Lexa told her.

"Come on, Mom, he'll be fine for a few minutes."

Abby gave in to Clarke's request. As soon as they were in her office, Abby closed the door. "He is my patient," she repeated to Lexa. "I allowed you to restrain him but you cannot gag him to impede his breathing."

"He has oxygen, Mom. His breathing isn't being impeded. He can't lay in there and disturb the peace. We can't let him keep everyone on edge. Especially your other patient," Clarke finished pointedly.

"You're going to kill him as soon as I release him," Abby said, glaring at Lexa.

"I should have killed him the moment I saw him," Lexa said. "As I said, he was sent here to kill Klark, and I want very much to put him on a tree and let our people give him the pain he meant to deal. However, he has information I need, so his sorry life is spared for the moment."

"When can he leave the Medbay?" Clarke asked.

"It's going to be at least a week."

"When can Bowie leave?"

"If he'll come back every day so I can check his wounds, he can leave today. But someone has to stay with him as long as he needs the pain medication."

"Bowie will have the help he needs," Lexa said. "He will leave with us. If your patient," Lexa snarled the word, "does not have the sense to be quiet, he will be gagged except for meals, which he will be fed so his restraints are not removed."

"He needs to move around to ensure he heals properly."

"If he is well enough to move around, he is well enough to stay in a cell."

"Lexa, I understand you're angry. I am, too. But it is my responsibility to provide the best medical care for him I can."

"It is my responsibility to ensure the safety of everyone here."

Before her mother could answer, Clarke held up her hand and turned to Lexa. "He needs to move around to prevent blood clots that could kill he before we can talk to him." She looked at Abby. "Can we move him to the airlock? That way he's isolated and won't have to be gagged and Bowie can stay for a few more days until you're ready for him to leave."

"We can do that," Abby agreed.

"That is acceptable. He will remain under guard. He will be blindfolded while he is moved."

Before Abby could answer, Clarke gave her a pleading look. "Fine," Abby said grudgingly.

"Thank you," Clarke said.

"Mochof, Abi," Lexa echoed.

Abby got up. "I'll get the airlock ready."

"Thank you," Clarke said to Lexa after Abby was gone.

"He should thank you."

Clarke shrugged. "It's for Bowie's benefit."

"We should speak with him again."

"We should," Clarke agreed, and stood up.

Lexa followed her back to the Medbay. As soon as they entered, they could hear the angry grunts of their prisoner behind the screen that was placed at the foot of his bed to prevent him from seeing Bowie.

Bowie tried again to sit up when he saw them, and stopped when Lexa raised her hand. "I am sorry about the disturbance of your rest. He will be moved away from you within the hour."

"Mochof, Heda."

"Is there anything we can bring you? You'll be here a few more days before Mom thinks you're OK to leave."

"No, Skai Heda, I am fine. Miller and his houmon said they will be here when they are free and will teach me some of your games."

"Good. If you want anything, have one of your guards use the radio."

"Sha, Heda."

"Rest now."

"Don't fight the medicine," Clarke added.

Bowie nodded and let his eyes close. He was asleep by the time Clarke and Lexa left the Medbay.

100 – 100 – 100

To kill time until their prisoner arrived, Clarke and Lexa ate and early lunch and wandered through TonDC. Clarke was still amazed, although she knew she shouldn't be, at the orderly growth. All around them, people were busy at their jobs. Since their last visit, a smith had been recruited and a small market area set up. The stalls were empty now, but foot paths were beginning to show around them. More buildings were being built: homes for the new residents, another warehouse, another smoke house for meat, and another to cure skins and furs.

"It's growing quickly," Lexa said.

"Indra and Bellamy are doing a good job managing everything."

"They are. Did you speak with him?"

"Yes, he's going to stand up with me. Indra?"

"Sha." Lexa took Clarke's hand and squeezed gently.

Clarke squeezed back. "I know it won't really change anything, not like the bonding ceremony, but I'm excited."

"It will change many things in the eyes of your people."

"Not really. They all know we're together. It's a formality."

"It is more than that, Klark."

Clarke smiled. "It is to me."

"And to me."

They walked quietly for a few minutes before Clarke asked, "What are we going to do with them?"

"I wish to speak with them before deciding."

"I doubt they'll tell us much we don't know."

"That's what you thought about Parrish, but he's been very helpful."

"His actions surprised me, but I will never trust him. He changed allegiance to save himself."

"It didn't take much. He was looking for a way to escape him."

"I will honor the deal we made with him, but I will not offer the same to these men."

"What's the difference? Parrish actually shot you," Clarke reminded her. "These guys never got close."

"We will speak to him when he arrives," Lexa said, avoiding an argument for the moment.

"OK," Clarke finally agreed.

100 – 100 – 100

They let him stew in the holding cell for a few hours. In the interim, they spoke with the warriors who found and captured him. They had a lot to say, and little of it was complimentary toward their prisoner.

Clarke and Lexa stood outside the holding cell and examined the man sitting on one of the benches.

"He's gonna keep comin' for ya," he said, eyes locked on Clarke.

"Are you?" she asked.'

"That's my job. 'Find Clarke Griffin and kill her. That heda bitch, too.' But mostly you."

"Why Clarke?" Lexa asked.

"She sent those missiles."

"We sent the missiles," Lexa corrected him. "The entire coalition voted to save the lives of our people."

"The entire coalition didn't mock him in front of his generals."

"Were you there? Did you hear him speak to her, or her speak to him?" Lexa asked.

"Don't have to hear it. Just have to follow orders."

"He's wrong," Clarke said. "He's a liar and a coward. He sent you to your death, and you went willingly."

"That's your story. You gonna feed me or starve me to death?"

"We have not decided," Lexa answered.

They stood and silently watched him for another minute before leaving, and didn't talk until they were outside the Ark.

"I'm sick of blood, Lexa. Can we exile them?"

"Sha. No one was killed."

"So we exile all of them?"

"Sha, Klark. The man in the cell block will leave tomorrow, and another each week after him so they cannot band together."

"OK," Clarke agreed.

"Let's find Indra and Bellamy so they can make the arrangements."

100 – 100 – 100

Because scouts and guards sent word, Lexa and Clarke were waiting at the stable when the Natblida arrived. They swarmed Lexa and Clarke as soon as they were off their horses, all talking at once. Aden squeezed his way to Clarke and said softly, "I would like to speak with you alone later."

"Sha, after everyone is settled."

He hugged her tightly for several seconds before letting go to help Lexa impose order. It took several minutes, but eventually they were lined up, each carrying a pack or saddlebag. The guards who accompanied them carried the rest and the group followed them toward the Ark compound. The Natblida were used to Polis, and their eyes and heads moved constantly as they took in everything. When the Ark came into view, they stopped to stare.

"What is that?" Aden asked.

"That is the Ark. It's part of one of the space stations we lived on," Clarke said.

"Can we see inside?" "Was it cold?" "Is all of it metal?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Clarke answered.

"Come," Lexa told them. "We will show you around after you put your things away."

She let them talk with each other while leading them to their tents. When they reached them, Lexa pointed out the tents that Cari and Aden would use, and told the others to pair off and pick a tent. A few minutes later, they surrounded Lexa and Clarke again.

Lexa raised one hand and silenced them. "We will show you where everything you need is. We will show you some places that you may return to only with permission. Do not touch anything unless it is offered to you," she added, thinking of Raven's workshop.

"Sha, Heda," they chorused.

"Important things first," Lexa said, smiling. She pointed at the mess hall. "That is where we take meals. Inside, you line up, and once you have your food, find a place to sit and eat. You do not have to sit together. The people of TonDC are as curious about you as you are about them, so ask your questions and answer theirs."

They led them into the Ark. Clarke opened the door to her mother's quarters so they could see how small the space was, and took them to the Medbay. She cautioned them to be quiet in case Bowie was sleeping, but he was awake and sitting up. He looked as happy to see the Natblida as they were to see another familiar face, and Clarke and Lexa let him explain what happened and why he was there. Abby came out of her office when she heard the voices.

Lexa raised her hand when she saw them, and they were quiet in an instant. "That is Fisa Abi," she told them. "These are the Natblida. They are learning all they must to be heda one day."

"What did you do to Bowie?"

"The bones in his hand were badly broken, so I put them back where they belong. The cast is there to make sure they stay still until they heal," she explained.

"Can you really bring people back from the dead?"

Abby gave Clarke a quizzical look, and Clarke shrugged back. "Sometimes," Abby began, "if a person's heart stops briefly, an electrical charge can start it beating again."

"Yes," Clarke said, "she can really revive people who look dead sometimes. But what she does most is fix people when they get hurt."

"There is more to see," Lexa said. "You may visit Bowie later, not all of you at once, though."

The next stop was their meeting room, and when they saw Marcus working on a computer, whispers of "tek" filled the room.

Marcus stood up to greet them. "Hello, Clarke. Hello, Commander. Who's with you?"

"These are the Natblida. They are training to be heda one day." Lexa pointed them out by name because she knew Marcus would ask. "This is Fleimkepa Cari," she finished. "She may have questions for you. I am certain the Natblida do."

A blizzard of questions were launched at Marcus, all of them about the technology around him. When they finished, Lexa led them away. Cari stayed behind and Clarke stayed with her while Marcus and Cari made plans to meet later in the day.

They caught up outside the radio room. Lexa was trying to explain the radio to them, so Clarke signaled Braddock to step out of site and hail the Ark on the primary frequency. Except for Aden, their eyes when wide when they heard Braddock's voice. He returned to his usual place, holding the radio so they could see it and hear the answer from it.

That started a buzz among them that took Lexa two tries to stop. "Raven kom Skaikru's workshop is the next stop, and she can explain how it works."

They stopped outside Raven's workshop. The door was open. Wick saw them first and gave Lexa a thumbs up. A few seconds later, Raven moved into the doorway. "Hey, Commander, is this your new army?"

The Natblida puffed up and Lexa smiled at Raven. She introduced the Natblida again and told Raven, "They have many questions about your tek."

"I'm the woman with all the answers."

"May they stay with you for an hour or so?"

"I'll bring them back to you for lunch."

"Mochof, Raven."

Cari stayed with the Natblida, who filed into Raven's workshop, looking everywhere with wide eyes.


	77. Chapter 77

Indra and Bellamy disagreed with Clarke and Lexa's decision to exile the assassins. They made their arguments for killing them, and Lexa agreed that they were probably correct, but the exile order stood.

Bellamy made one last pitch. "I'll take care of it. You won't see or hear what happens."

"I'll still know," Clarke said. "No more blood if we can avoid it."

"What makes you think they won't find their way back here? What makes them any different than Pike? I'm not arguing with you just to argue, Clarke. What's the difference?"

Everyone waited for her answer, and Clarke finally said, "If it was their leader, I would say execute him. But he's just another pawn. He's you sneaking through Mount Weather."

"Where they were going to kill us. If they find a way back, your life is in danger again. You told Jackson they're dead. What happens if they find their way back? You think he won't exploit that soft spot again? And each time they go back with more information."

"Belomi is correct, Skai Heda. He saw too much when they brought him in. The others, as well. They found their way into Polis, to your home. They came into our town and attacked. You and Heda are not injured only because they did not come together," Indra said. She changed her focus to Lexa. "They should be executed, Heda. They came to attack you and Skai Heda. They are all too dangerous to remain alive."

"Clarke was their target, and she has made her decision. Exile. Have him taken as deep into the Dead Zone as you can. Leave him with one day of food and water."

"Clarke," Bellamy pleaded.

"Exile," she told him firmly, and walked away.

"You have your orders," Lexa told them, and followed.

100 – 100 – 100

Raven and Wick brought the Natblida to the mess hall for lunch as promised. They followed Raven like ducklings, and Wick brought up the rear to make sure none slipped away. They copied her, and the first two in line behind her were able to sit with she and Wick. The others found seats at different tables. When Clarke and Lexa came in, they jumped up to bow to them, and Lexa gestured for them to continue eating.

When Clarke and Lexa finished their meal, they found the Natblida waiting outside the mess hall. They knew Cari planned to spend the afternoon with Marcus, so Lexa and Clarke resumed their tour, showing them the limits of where they could go alone, and when they finished, turned them loose with instructions to return to the mess hall for supper. Aden stayed back.

"Aden, you are free to do as you please this afternoon," Lexa told him.

"I would like to speak with Skai Heda."

"Give us some time," Clarke said to Lexa. "Tell me where you're going and I'll meet you there when we finish."

"The training grounds."

"OK, we'll see you there in a while."

They watched Lexa walk away before Clarke asked, "Do we need to sit down for this?"

"Perhaps."

"Follow me," Clarke said, and led him to the fire pit. She sat on a log and pointed to the space beside her.

Aden sat next to her and took a few moments to gather his thoughts. "Fleimkepa Cari took us to a cave," he began.

Clarke waited for what she knew was coming.

"The others do not know yet that you made those pictures."

"I'd appreciate you not telling them."

Aden nodded. "Why did you do that?"

Clarke took a deep breath. "I hoped drawing it would get it out of my head."

"Did it?"

"No."

"Some of the others are not sleeping well since we were there."

"Are you?"

"Sha."

"Good."

"They are all things that happened to you?"

"Sha."

"Can you forget?"

"No. I want to sometimes, but no, I can't. It's all part of who I am."

"Does Heda know?"

"Most of it. I don't want to talk about it, Aden."

"The people on the wall, who are they?"

"They came on the drop ship with me. There were a hundred of us, plus Bellamy, and 99 landed safely. Raven came, and a lot of us died, and now there are 43." Clarke frowned and closed her eyes for a moment, remembering all of them.

"I am sorry."

"Thank you, Aden."

"I would like to meet your friends."

"I'll tell Bellamy. He'll make sure everyone at least says hello."

"Mochof, Skai Heda."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Go explore or whatever you're going to do. Enjoy your free time. You won't have much once we're back in Polis."

He stood up and began to walk away. When he realized Clarke was still sitting, Aden asked, "Are you coming?"

"Soon. I need a few minutes."

A few minutes turned into nearly an hour before Lexa sat beside her. Clarke leaned into her and Lexa put her arm around her. "Aden apologized to me," Lexa said.

"Me, too, but for different things, I hope."  
Lexa nodded.

"He's a good kid."

"Sha. He will be a fine warrior."

"And a good heda, if it comes to that."

"No time soon, Klark." Lexa tilted her head to rest it against Clarke's.

Clarke put her arm around Lexa's waist and her hand on her thigh. She didn't want to cry, but couldn't help the few tears that escaped. "If Wells was here, he would stand up with me. He was my best friend as long as I can remember. I told him what Dad told me about the Ark, and when Dad was floated, I thought Wells was the one who turned him in. I was so mad. I didn't talk to him, and when he came to visit, I made the guards send him away. When he found out I was being sent down here, he committed a crime so he would come too, to protect me. I still blamed him for my dad's death, up until two days before he died. It didn't matter to him that I was mad at him. He did everything he could to keep me safe until he died."

"What happened?"

"We hadn't been down here long and we didn't know anything. Bellamy was running around telling everybody that we could do whatever we wanted, that there weren't any rules. Charlotte was the youngest one with us. I don't think she was 12 yet, and she was talking to Bellamy about being afraid because she was so young and so small. He gave her a knife and told her to slay her demons, and she stabbed Wells because his father was the chancellor and floated her parents. Things were totally out of control after that. We thought Murphy killed Wells because it was his knife, and they started to hang him. She stopped it, but in the end, she jumped off a cliff to stop the fighting over whether she should be hung."

While Lexa listened, she remembered the drawings she saw at the cave. Charlotte was easy to pick out, and she suspected Wells was the solemn young man in the entrance. She knew that the 100 had problems other than learning to survive, but not that they were killing each other.

"I miss him," Clarke said in a tone just above a whisper. "We grew up together. He was the only person who knew me. And then I think that if he lived, even more of us might have died because Bellamy would've just kept insisting that things went his way. Charlotte's death made him realize that he couldn't do anything he wanted, that action and inaction have consequences."

Lexa wondered how many more stories like that Clarke carried, how much more she kept inside. Lexa understood; as heda, she bore her own losses in the same silence.

Clarke took a deep shuddering breath and let go of Lexa to wipe her face. "We should go."

"We are not expected anywhere."

"I need to go to the drop ship."

Lexa nodded.

"Come with me."

"Sha."

Clarke walked faster than usual through the Ark compound and the surrounding town. She didn't slow until they were in the woods, then only to pick flowers. Lexa picked a few, too, and kept pace with Clarke. They both stopped outside the decaying fence surrounding the drop ship. Plants grew in the space that had been burned clean. It all looked fresh and new, except for the fence and the drop ship. After a minute, Clarke pushed through what was left of the gate. Lexa followed her to the small graveyard at the rear of the site.

Clarke put a few flowers on every grave, but saved most of them for Wells' plot. Lexa put a bloom or two on every one, and added the few she had left to Wells' grave.

"Hey," Clarke started hesitantly. "I didn't think I'd come back, but I couldn't get you out of my head today. I'm getting married in a couple days." Clarke held her hand behind her and Lexa put hers in it and stepped forward. "This is Lexa. She's the one. I think you'd like her. I'm pretty sure she could actually beat you at chess. I just. I don't know. I still miss you so much." Clarke sighed. "May we meet again," she finished quietly, and left as quickly as she came. Lexa held on to Clarke's hand and matched her pace through the forest.

100 – 100 – 100

The Natblida were spread throughout the mess hall at supper. Bellamy came in behind Clarke and Lexa and while they stood in line, Clarke told him about Aden's request.

"I'll spread the word. I don't think it will be too much trouble, though. Look at them."

Clarke did. Each of the Natblida was talking with someone from TonDC. The room seemed happier than it had been in a while, and Clarke realized that Star was the only child in the town. There were a few pregnant women, but no children, and Clarke filed that piece of information for later.

"That's Aden," Clarke told him and pointed to him. He was seated with his back to her.

"I'll talk to him as soon as I get a chance," Bellamy promised.

"Thanks," Clarke said, and Lexa nodded at him before they both turned their attention forward and moved up in line.

100 – 100 – 100

They sat next to each other at the end of one of the tables. Neither of them was interested in conversation, and with the Natblida holding everyone's attention, they didn't have to talk. When they finished their meal, Clarke and Lexa left the mess hall. They stopped at their cabin for Clarke's sketchbook and a canteen, and walked to the meadow.

Lexa was content to watch Clarke draw. They were both enjoying the quiet when Braddock jogged up to them. "You must come to the Medbay now."

"What's going on?" Clarke asked.

"That joka has your mother."

Clarke was up and running in a moment, her sketchbook forgotten. Braddock picked it up and followed Clarke and Lexa back to TonDC.

Lexa stopped her from entering. "We need a plan."

"Open the Medbay and subdue him."

"He may hurt Abi."

"I don't think he's stupid."

Lexa turned around and told Braddock to bring Raven to them. "Wait to talk to her," Lexa asked Clarke.

Clarke nodded her assent, but paced the hallway impatiently while they waited.

Raven arrived with a plan. No one would be permanently injured by it. She had some of the red smoke grenades the Mountain Men used to disable groups of people. "I'll set it off at the intake, they'll get knocked out, I'll flush it out, and you can get Abby. And that asshole. I'd like to kick him a couple times."

"We'll see," Lexa said.

"Do it." Clarke's voice showed her anger.

Raven saluted Clarke and left. A few minutes later, Braddock's radio crackled. "Go check on them," Raven instructed.

Lexa, Clarke, and Braddock hurried through the Medbay. The airlock was full of red smoke, and they couldn't see anything. Braddock relayed that information to Raven, and she reversed the airflow. When it was partially clear, they saw both Abby and their prisoner on the floor.

Clarke waited for the smoke to finish clearing to hit the button to open the airlock. She immediately knelt beside her mother and checked her pulse and breathing. Satisfied she was unhurt, she moved aside so Braddock could lift her from the floor. He moved her to the nearest bed.

Clarke and Lexa debated what to do with the prisoner for a minute, and decided that if he was well enough to take Abby hostage, he was well enough to be locked up with his compatriot.

"Can I change my mind?" Clarke asked Lexa while they followed Braddock.

"About?"

"Exiling them."

"Have you?"

"Yes. Does it have to be public?"

"No, they are not our people."

They stood on one side of Abby's bed while Jackson checked her out. "Looks like she's going to be out for a while."

"We'll be back," Clarke told him. "Braddock, get some guards. And Bellamy and Indra. Meet us at the holding cells."

Lexa left her side for a moment and returned with the guards from the hallway. They went to the airlock and retrieved the prisoner. They dragged his unconscious body through the Medbay and waited for Clarke to lead them to the holding cell.

Indra, Bellamy, and a dozen warriors reached the cell shortly after Clarke and Lexa.

Bellamy stopped in front of Clarke. "What happened?"

"That asshole was holding my mother prisoner in the airlock. She and I are going to have a lengthy talk when I'm not so angry and she's back on her feet."

"Is Abby OK?"

"Yes," Lexa answered.

Bellamy put his hand on Clarke's shoulder and felt her vibrating. "Why did you call us here?"  
"You're right, and I'm wrong. They're too dangerous. We're going to take them into the woods and execute them and leave their bodies for the animals."

Bellamy nodded. He squeezed Clarke's shoulder and told the guards to shackle the unconscious prisoner before subduing the prisoner in the holding cell and shackling him, too. Indra ordered that they be gagged and a hood placed over their heads.

"Y'all cain't do this."

Everyone ignored him. They left the Ark through a rarely used entrance and slipped through the place in the fence after Bellamy loosened a panel. There was enough light remaining that they navigated the woods without problems.

"Where to?" Bellamy asked.

"Far side of the drop ship," Clarke said.

They walked half an hour past the drop ship and stopped at the edge of a deep ravine.

"Give me your gun," Clarke said to Bellamy.

"Clarke, let me do this."

"Give me your gun, Bellamy."

"Klark," Lexa said, and touched her arm.

Clarke turned to look at her. Lexa offered a sword. Clarke took it. "Mochof."

Lexa stepped back and gestured for the others to do the same.

"I'm sorry," Clarke said, and slid the sword between the man's fourth and fifth ribs. She moved it from side to side as much as was possible before pulling it out. He fell forward and his body tumbled into the ravine.

She did the same to the still unconscious prisoner and moved his body with her boot until it, too, fell.


	78. Chapter 78

While Clarke and Lexa enjoyed a lazy day at the swimming hole, the rest of TonDC was busy. Marcus and Cari talked about history and culture. They watched videos and talked about how things changed. Cari asked him to write Skaikru's history, and he asked about the history of Earth's inhabitants. When she told him about the library and the written histories she stored, he started planning a trip to Polis.

Jackson and Nyko kept Abby busy in her office because they knew she would object if they told her to take it easy. She caught up on the small amount of paperwork she had to do, polished the course outlines, and packed emergency kits. They checked on her frequently, until she told them to sit with her or leave her alone. Jackson and Nyko chose to sit with her.

Indra and Bellamy directed the day's regular work as well as preparations for the ceremony. Some of the specialty items they traded to get from other villages arrived and were put where they needed to go. Nearly all of it was food and drink, and was safely stowed in the storage area attached to the mess hall.

In the mess hall, the cooks were working overtime. Skaikru bakers were learning new recipes from their Trikru co-workers as a variety of cakes and other treats were prepared. Tables and benches were gathered and set out of the way for the time being, bags of table coverings with them.

In her workshop, Raven had the Natblida mixing chemicals. She made a bunch of small firecrackers for them to play with that evening, and had them help her build small explosive shells. They had questions about every ingredient and every step, and Raven answered all of them. The workshop was full of laughter and chatter. From time to time, Wick caught Raven's eye and winked. One day, he hoped, their children would be in here with them.

Clarke and Lexa didn't pay attention to the time. It was still bright, but late, when Braddock brought them food and drink for supper. They thanked him, and he melted back into the woods. After they ate and swam again, Clarke packed up their things and followed Lexa through the woods.

The trees ended at a rock shelf. They went to the edge and sat to watch the sun set. Colors filled the sky long after the sun fell out of their sight. Stars were beginning to show when they decided to return to TonDC.

The town was quiet, and despite spending the day in the water, they went to the bathhouse to soak before turning in.

100 – 100 – 100

Octavia came to get them in the morning. "Up and at 'em, lovebirds," she said loudly.

"What the hell?" Clarke groaned.

"Leave us, Octavia," Lexa ordered.

"Can't. I'm your officially delegated keep them out of the way person."

"No, you aren't. Go away," Clarke said grumpily. She snuggled into Lexa, who fixed her most ferocious glare on Octavia.

Octavia shifted Star and smiled back. "I'll be back later," she announced.

Octavia returned an hour later, but this time, Roosevelt and Lang blocked the door. "Hedas are busy."

"Busy or busy?" Octavia asked, waggling her eyebrows. "Never mind," she added when they looked at her blankly. "I'll be back in an hour."

"If you want them to be happy to see you, bring food," Lang said.

"Consider it done." She left, and the guards went back to pretending the cabin was soundproofed.

The third time she came back, Lincoln followed with a tray. He looked at Roosevelt. "Is it safe?"

"They've been quiet for a few minutes," he replied.

"Is it safe?" Lincoln repeated.

Octavia ignored them and opened the door. She quickly shut it. "Not quite."

A few minutes later, Clarke opened the door. "You are really being annoying today."

"I brought breakfast," Octavia said as she entered. Lincoln followed her and put the tray on the table. He left without saying anything.

Clarke and Octavia joined Lexa at the table. Octavia took Star from her carrier and sat her on her lap facing the others. "Auntie Clarke and Auntie Lexa are getting married today," she told her daughter and tickled her so she laughed.

That sound improved Clarke's mood, and Lexa smiled at the little one.

"Who put you in charge anyway?"

"Bellamy and Indra. I'm supposed to make sure you let everyone get things ready and make sure you both get dressed and ready," Octavia said. "Indra will meet you at the bathhouse when it's time, Heda, and Bellamy will meet you at the Medbay, Clarke."

"At what time?" Lexa asked.

"They'll hail me on the radio."

"Are the Natblida helping?"  
"They're still with Raven."

"I didn't hear any explosions yesterday," Clarke commented.

"There were a few small ones. They made all the kids and Raven very happy."

Clarke shook her head and continued with her breakfast. Lexa finished first and held out her hands for the baby. Octavia handed her over. Clarke watched them together while she finished eating.

"How many kids are you guys going to have?" Octavia asked.

Clarke choked on her drink. Lexa watched to make sure Clarke would recover, and decided to let her answer. When she could speak, Clarke said, "You did that on purpose."

"I didn't. But you look so happy with Star and the Natblida, I thought you'd want to get started sooner rather than later."

"Octavia, stop teasing Clarke."

"Sha, Heda," she sighed.

"Are we supposed to stay here until they're ready for us?"

"We can go wherever, as long as it's not too far away or where they're setting things up."

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other for several seconds before Lexa said, "If you'll bring sanch, we will go to the river and stay cool."

"Deal," Octavia answered, and was out the door before either woman could say anything more. Clarke got up and dragged Octavia's chair closer to Lexa. They played with Star, and Lexa turned her over to Clarke so she could check their pack to make sure they didn't need anything else.

Octavia returned quickly with a bag and took her daughter back. A few minutes later, they were filing through the woods, guards following. It wasn't a long walk, and they put their things at the last tree before the sandy river bank began.

They all waded in the water for a while. When it was time to feed Star, they all moved into the shade. Octavia fed and burped her daughter, then changed her diaper. Lexa held Star while Octavia cleaned up, and Clarke sketched them together. They sat and talked about nothing important, ate lunch, cooled off in the water again, and drowsed on the shore.

When Bellamy called Octavia on the radio, they gathered their things and returned to the cabin. Lexa left their pack. They both went into their saddlebags to get the rings and were careful to keep them hidden. They shared a brief kiss before separating to go to their destinations.

100 – 100 – 100

As promised, Indra waited at the bathhouse for Lexa. When she went inside, she saw her dress waiting. It hung from a nail on the wall, a pair of sandals under it. The tub was full of hot water. Flower petals floated on top. Lexa raised an eyebrow, and Indra told her, "It is a special day."

"It is," Lexa agreed. "What are you wearing?"

Indra pointed to another wall, where a dark blue dress hung.

"Very nice," Lexa commented.

"I'm glad you approve. In the bath now so there's time to properly braid your hair."

100 – 100 – 100

Clarke looked around while she walked to the Ark. She saw how much had been done. A few people still hurried around, but most were somewhere out of sight. Bellamy waited at the entrance to the Ark. "Hey, Clarke, you ready to do this?"

"Yeah. Here." She put out her hand. "Hold this for me until Marcus tells you to give it to me."

"That's pretty."

"Yeah. Truxton made it for me."

"It's nice. C'mon, you need to take a shower. Your mom's gonna do your hair," he told her as they walked toward Abby's quarters. "I'm gonna shower and shave and I'll be back."

"See you soon," Clarke answered, and entered her mother's room. Abby was waiting. "Get in the shower now."

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Clarke, you need to take your shower and wash your hair so it has time to dry and I can pin it up."

Clarke rolled her eyes but went into the bathroom. She leaned around the door. "Underwear?"

Abby handed her a pair of white lacy panties and bra.

"Where'd these come from?"

"Just take your shower."

Clarke sniffed them cautiously, decided they were clean and that was what mattered. She closed the door again and stripped. She wanted to linger in the shower but decided not to, given the state her mother was in.

When she left the bathroom, she wore the new undergarments. The towel was turbaned over her wet hair. Abby helped her into the dress and sat Clarke in a chair. Someone knocked on the door and she said, "Come in."

"Need help?" Octavia asked.

Abby removed the towel from Clarke's hair and dried it a bit more while Octavia sat on the bed and watched.

"You look nice," Clarke said.

"You should see Lincoln," she answered. "And Star has a bow because it's a special day."

"Cute. Ow, don't pull so hard," Clarke said when Abby's comb caught a snag.

"Sorry. What were you doing today?"

"Nothing. Bellamy and Indra sicced Octavia on us to keep us out of the way."

"We went to the river and hung out," Octavia reported.

"Do you have Lexa's ring?"

"I gave it to Bellamy. He'll hold it until it's time to give it to her."

"What's it look like?"

"You'll see it later," Clarke said.

100 – 100 – 100

"I need you to hold this until it's time to give it to Clarke," Lexa told Indra. She displayed her palm, Clarke's ring shining in the center of it.

Indra nodded her approval and took the ring from Lexa's hand. She examined it before removing a necklace. She threaded the leather through the ring and made certain the charm wouldn't let the ring pass before putting it on again. "I will carry it in my hand after your hair is done," she assured Lexa and pointed at a waiting stool.

Lexa sat down and Indra went to work. It took a long time, and when Indra finished, Lexa's braids were numerous and intricate. All of her hair was held back. She felt it gently. "Mochof, Indra."

"It is nearly time, Heda."

"I would like some water."

Bowie handed her a canteen. His casted arm was in a sling that held it against his chest. Lexa smiled up at him. "Mochof."

"Pro, Heda. I would not miss this."

"I expect you to be present for our bonding, as well."

"Of course."

He waited while Lexa drank, and took the canteen back. Lexa took another minute to look at him, recognizing that he was in the finest clothing available. "You look very nice."

"Mochof, Heda. I am certain Clarke will have eyes only for you."

The radio squawked, and Indra answered and turned it off. "It is time, Heda."

Lexa smiled and followed them.

100 – 100 – 100

Bellamy knocked on the door. "Is it safe?"

"It's safe," Clarke answered

Bellamy came through with his eyes covered anyway. He spread two fingers and took a quick peek before dropping his hands. He whistled at Clarke.

"Thanks, I think."

"Look in the mirror," Abby said.

Clarke went into the bathroom. Most of her hair was in a loose bun, but tendrils surrounded her face. "I like it. Thanks, Mom."

"The tradition is, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," Abby said. Your dress is new and blue. I'm loaning you this for the day. My mother gave it to me when I married your father."

"Thank you."

"He'd be very proud and happy for you, Clarke."  
Clarke struggled to hold back her tears and lowered her head. "Put it on."

Abby fastened the pearl necklace around Clarke's neck and made sure it laid properly. She wiped her eyes quickly, and went to her closet to remove her dress. "Give me a minute to change and we can get this show on the road."

Bellamy waited for Abby to come out of the bathroom before he signaled Indra that it was time.


	79. Chapter 79

When they got out of the close quarters of the room, Clarke got a good look at Bellamy. "You clean up good," she told him. He wore dark pants and a royal blue shirt with a tie that matched Clarke's dress. He was freshly shaved and his dark curls were under control for the moment. She had a moment of panic. "You have the ring, right?"

He pulled the fabric of his shirt pocket tight so she saw its outline. "Don't worry, Princess." He offered his arm and Clarke put her hand through it. Octavia and Abby followed them. Clarke looked everywhere for Lexa as they walked to the meeting area, but didn't see her until they were nearly there.

Indra guided Lexa around the far side of the meeting space. It was roofed but open, and there was a bit of breeze that with the shade made it comfortable underneath. Marcus waited for them on the stage, dressed in a dark suit and white shirt. His hair and beard were neat, and he smiled as he looked from one side to the other.

Octavia led Abby to the front, where Lincoln ensured there was space available. The Natblida were grouped on Lexa's side of the stage, and everyone else was wherever they had the best view. The crowd stopped talking when Clarke and Lexa climbed onto the stage to take their places on either side of Marcus. He smiled at them, but Lexa and Clarke had eyes only for each other.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments," Marcus began, "the joining of two hearts, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage.

"Marriage is one of our oldest traditions. It's been called many things by many cultures, but the ritual is the same. It exists because the bonds that tie us to one another are fragile, and to have those around you recognize and acknowledge those bonds helps strengthen them.

"Clarke and Lexa have been through a great deal together. The first bond between them was an alliance between our people. Each day they spent together added another layer, another tie between them that remained solid and unbroken in adversity and separation. They persevered through events that would have separated them, and continue to find their way home to each other.

"We are here not only as witnesses but as their support system. Our duty after hearing them speak the words that bind them is to help them live those words. We must remind them, if necessary, of the words they say today and what they mean. We must help them reach the goals they set together. We must reassure them, advocate for them, and encourage them.

"If you agree to do this, say, I will."

Everyone, including Indra, Marcus, and Bellamy spoke as one and repeated, "I will."

"When you were children, you talked like children, nut now that you've grown, you should be done with childish things and put them away. When you were children, you looked into a mirror that gave only a blurred reflection of reality, but with love and maturity, you shouldn't be afraid to look into that mirror and see each other face to face. Be swift like the wind in loving each other. Be brave like the sea in loving each other. Be gentle like the breeze in loving each other. Be patient like the sun who waits and watches the four changes of the earth in loving each other. Be wise like the roaring of the thunder clouds and lightning in loving each other. Be shining like the morning dawn in loving each other. Be proud like the tree who stands without bending in loving each other. Be brilliant like the rainbow colors in loving each other. Now, forever, forever, there will be no more loneliness because your worlds are joined together with the world. Forever, forever."

He looked at Lexa, then Clarke. "Clarke and Lexa, look at each other and repeat after me.

"From this day on I choose  
to live with you and laugh with you;  
to stand by your side and sleep in your arms;  
to be joy to your heart and food to your soul;  
to bring out the best in you always;  
to be the best I can be, just for you;  
to celebrate with you in the good times;  
to struggle with you in the bad;  
to solace you when you are down-hearted;  
to wipe your tears with my hands;  
to care for you with my entire being;  
to share with you everything that I have;  
as we treat each other with tenderness, compassion and love."

When they reached "to stand by your side," Clarke and Lexa reached for each other and held hands for the rest of their vows.

Marcus told them quietly, "Accept the rings from your sekens." When they had them, he said, "Rings have long been symbols of marriage. The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. It has no beginning and no end. Its center is a gateway to the life you will make in the wholeness of your love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken.

"Place the rings on each others' fingers and repeat after me:

"I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring,  
so that my word and my love,  
will always be with you,  
close to your heart."

The rings on, they held both hands and looked at each other while Marcus continued.

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever.

"These are the hands that will work along side yours as together you build your future.

"These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other.

"These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief temporarily comes your way.

"These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy.

"These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children.

"These are the hands that will give you support and encouragement to chase down your dreams.

"These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times.

"These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it.

"These are the hands that will lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into eyes that are filled with overwhelming love for you.

"And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch."

Marcus looked out over the audience and said, "To complete this ceremony I remind you that through others, we are someone. Through this marriage, we broaden our family circle, we remember our heritage and recall those who gave us life. We call upon our ancestors, the foundations of our families, immortalized in our thoughts. We call upon our elders, whose wisdom we seek in all endeavors, our friends, whom we are blessed to have in our lives and our parents, who have guided us along the road to adulthood. We call upon those who have passed and cannot be here today, and we call upon Clarke and Lexa, that they may always find prosperity in love and devotion. And we wish everyone to leave more blessed than when they came."

To Clarke and Lexa, he said, "Share a kiss to seal your union."

Cheers and applause accompanied their kiss. They kept it short and stood forehead to forehead for a moment. "Ai hod yu in, Leksa."

"I love you, Clarke."

"The feast begins as soon as the newlyweds get there," Marcus told the crowd, and nearly all of them left the meeting area.

"My ring is beautiful," Lexa said.

"So is mine."

"I will tell you about it later," Lexa promised.

"Me, too."

They came out of their daze for a few moments to get down from the stage. Abby waited for them, as well as their guards, and behind them, Lexa's uncle.

Marcus stood with Abby while the couple was passed around for congratulations. Lexa's face lit up when she saw George. He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I did not expect to see you until midwinter," she said.

"I would not miss this, or that," he said and put her down to give the same treatment to Clarke.

When he put her down, Clarke asked, "Did you bring the recipe?"

"I will give it to you when you are bonded, as promised. I did prepare a large kettle of it last night, and there is a smaller pot set aside just for you."

"Mochof," Clarke said. "Will you prepare some for us at midwinter?"

"Of course. You will help."

"I will."

Clarke took his hand and pulled him forward to introduce him to everyone. Lexa stood close, her hand resting at Clarke's waist. When everyone knew who everyone else was, Lexa told them, "Go. We will be there in a moment."

They watched them leave before turning to each other again. "You are beautiful. I love your dress."

"You, too." Lexa kissed Clarke gently. For the next two minutes, they kissed each other before they broke apart and laughed.

"We should go," Clarke said, and they walked toward the party they could hear beginning.

100 – 100 – 100

All of their guards waited behind their designated seats. Bellamy, Abby, and Marcus sat on one side of the table. Indra and George sat on the other, with Clarke and Lexa in the center. They stood and waited for the crowd to settle. When it didn't, Bellamy let out a deafening whistle that got everyone's attention and smiled brightly at Lexa.

She nodded at him before speaking. "Thank you all for joining us today, and thank you for everything you have done. It is time to celebrate, so let's begin."

Lexa seated Clarke and sat beside her. A few minutes later, the Natblida came to the table with full plates and glasses for everyone there. Clarke and Lexa smiled and thanked each of them as they went past.

A few minutes later, music started coming from the speakers around the Ark compound. Clarke looked at Lexa and said, "Raven."

"Sha. It is nice. The musicians will take over later."

"If she lets them."

Bellamy leaned forward. "She agreed that they would split the entertainment. And Commander, I didn't get to tell you before, but you look beautiful."

"Mochof, Bellamy. You look very nice, too."

After an hour, people began to come to the table to speak with Clarke and Lexa. They took a few moments with each of them, and when the long line of people was finished, the Natblida returned with fresh plates and drinks.

Bellamy stood up and the music stopped. Raven was in sight, and Clarke spared a moment to wonder how she did it. "I was told," Bellamy said, "that it's customary for the best man and maid of honor to toast the happy couple. Since I did that the other night, I'm going to turn it over to Indra."

Everyone laughed as he bowed in her direction and she mock glared at him. Indra stood up, a glass in her hand. "I have known Heda for many years, since she was a yongon with armor that didn't fit and a sword that was too big for her. She has always done what was necessary for her people, all of them, no matter the cost to her. When Klark kom Skaikru entered her tent, I did not foresee that we would be here today. I was certain Heda would kill Klark and the rest of Skaikru and be done with it. Instead, Klark stood up with an outrageous idea, one that she made a reality. Klark has continued to surprise me, but I was not surprised when they told us they wanted this day. I was surprised that they waited at all. Alone, they are each great leaders. Together, there is no force that will stand before them." She raised her glass. "To Heda and Skai Heda."

Both women were blushing at Indra's words, but they sipped from their glasses and Lexa leaned over to give Clarke a quick kiss, which caused an outburst of applause and table thumping. Lexa was still pink, but didn't care. All she saw was the smile Clarke had for her. When Clarke put her mouth near Lexa's ear to speak only to her, it happened again, and every time after they did something intimate. After two more drinks, they stopped paying attention to it.

The music came from the speakers again, and when a slow song played, Clarke stood up and offered Lexa her hand. "Dance with me."

Lexa nodded and stood up. Their guards stood aside to let them reach a small patch of empty ground behind their seats. "You'll have to lead," Clarke said.

"My pleasure."

"You look so beautiful today," Clarke said as Lexa began to move them around. "I can't wait to draw you in your dress. Not tonight, though."

"Yu ste meizen, Klark."

"How long do we have to stay?"

"At least until the surprise the Natblida and Raven prepared is revealed."

Clarke looked toward the forest. The bottom of the sun was touching the top of the trees. "I hope it isn't too long. I'm looking forward to taking these shoes off."

"Only the shoes?"

"And your dress."

"Hmm." Lexa kissed Clarke and somehow didn't miss a step. They giggled together at the brief roar of appreciation from the crowd.

George and Bellamy cut in, George taking Clarke and Bellamy taking Lexa.

"I am so glad you came," Clarke said.

"Thank your guards. They sent a messenger."

"I will. You'll be in Polis at midwinter, won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," he smiled down at her. "I'm going to trade with your seken."

Bellamy smiled unreservedly at Lexa. "Congratulations, Commander."

"Thank you, Bellamy. Everything is perfect."

"Everyone helped."

"That speaks well of you and Indra."

"Yeah, she's really good at getting her way. Like Clarke but with attitude."

Lexa laughed. "I will not tell either of them that you said that."

"Thank you. Your uncle's coming our way. I'll talk to you later." Bellamy handed Lexa off to George and led Clarke away. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. I can't tell you how amazed I am at everything. It's perfect."

"We did our best," he told her with a smile. "All you have to do is enjoy the rest of the day."

Clarke looked toward Lexa and smiled. "I can do that," she said, and kissed Bellamy's cheek.

"So, Heda, you finally got the girl," George teased.

"Not until midwinter."

"That won't stop you from making her scream."

"Unca!"

"Relax, little one, no one can hear us. And you deserve some pleasure. I heard you had quite the adventure after leaving me."

"Who told you?"

"I was drinking with the boys. Don't be mad at them, Leksa. Both of you are very dear to them. And they know how important Klark is to you."

Lexa's smile lit up her face when he said Klark's name. "She is perfect for me."

"So it seems. And judging by her nomon, she will age well."

Lexa laughed and slapped George's chest. This time, he laughed, too.

100 – 100 – 100

When the musicians assembled, their music began exactly when the speakers fell silent. By then, Clarke and Lexa were back in their seats, but had moved the chairs as close as possible. Around them, everyone ate and drank. Dancing began, and they were pulled up again and again, but always ended up together.

When they weren't dancing or speaking with the guests who continued to come by to congratulate them, they were happy to hold hands and watch the others. Everyone was having fun. Lexa couldn't remember the last time a feast went so well.

When it was full dark, the musicians took a break and Raven stood up. The Natblida surrounded her, vibrating with excitement. They were overjoyed to be part of this gift to Heda and Skai Heda. Music came from the speakers again, followed by a boom. A burst of color appeared in the sky, and when they realized it wasn't an attack, everyone's attention was focused on the fireworks.

They got larger, louder, and more colorful as the display continued. Indra nudged Lexa. "Time for you to go. Everything is in place."

"Mochof, Indra. I will never forget all that you have done."

"It was my pleasure, Heda. Enjoy the rest of your night," she added with a smirk.

Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear, and the two of them left their seats. Their guards covered their exit as they walked at the edge of the party and out the gate. In the shadows outside, they stopped to watch the rest of the show. The grand finale was a long string of explosions and bursts of color, and Clarke took advantage of their break to remove her shoes. The colors raining down were, Clarke thought, a perfect end to a perfect day.


	80. Chapter 80

When they began to walk again, Clarke held her shoes and raised her dress off the ground with one hand. The other was holding Lexa's and being held in return. When they came out of the woods and into the meadow, Clarke saw the tent. Its lighter weight fabric glowed with the candlelight inside.

"It's beautiful," she said quietly. "Thank you."

"Indra arranged this."

"Because you asked."

"Sha. Shall we?"

Clarke kissed her quickly before they began to walk to the tent. Their guards stayed in the trees, positioning themselves so they could protect them. Ryder joined them quietly. Bowie knew he was there, but he was determined to do his part for them tonight.

In addition to a ridiculous number of candles, the tent had a bed that looked comfortable enough to rival theirs in Polis and chairs around a table full of covered plates and bowls of food and pitchers dripping condensation.

As soon as they were inside, Clarke threw her shoes aside and gave Lexa a proper kiss. "I wanted to do that all day," she said breathlessly, and kissed her again.

"Do you want anything?" Lexa asked.

"You."

"I am always yours."

"And I'm yours. How do I get you out of this thing?"

"Hooks in the back."

"Mine has a zipper, so you first."

It took Clarke a few seconds to figure out where the hooks were and how to work them, but she made quick work of them and turned around so Lexa could lower the zipper on her dress. They faced each other and dropped their dresses at the same time, and bumped heads when they bent down to pick them up. That set off a round of giggles, but the dresses were draped over a chair and Lexa was pushing them toward the bed a few moments later.

She admired Clarke's lacy undergarments before taking them off her, and let Clarke remove her undergarments.

Later, they laid in bed and Lexa reached across Clarke to raise her left hand. She put her own beside it. "Tell me about my ring," she requested.

"Truxton made it. I was talking to him about it, trying to figure out what I wanted, and he came out with this metal. I knew it was the right thing as soon as I saw it. It has all the colors of Earth, and it's so strong. It made me think of you right away." Clarke raised Lexa's hand and turned the ring until it showed what she wanted. "Your eyes," she smiled.

Lexa looked at it and turned it a few times, then pointed at a smear of blue. "Your eyes."

"And every other color," Clarke repeated, and stole a kiss.

"Your ring is made from a piece of fallen star."

"A meteorite?"

"Sha. When you first came to Polis, I was walking and someone came to me and gave it to me to give to you. He said it fell from the sky, like you did. I wanted to give you something that will always remind you where you are from."

"That's so sweet. It's beautiful."

"Like its wearer."

Clarke kissed Lexa again, and they made their own fireworks.

100 – 100 – 100

They woke late the next morning. They had nothing to do except enjoy each other and their time together. They both knew it wouldn't be long before something brought them back to their regular lives. They ate most of the food and drank watered down wine before relaxing against each other. Clarke drifted in and out of sleep. Lexa slept more deeply, but mumbled something every time Clarke woke.

The sun was still high when they woke again. "Swimming," Clarke said with a sigh.

"Good idea."

"We need clothes."

Lexa pointed at a pack and got a series of kisses in return before they got up to dress in shorts, lightweight shirts, and sandals. They held hands as they crossed the meadow and didn't let go until they reached their destination. They shucked their clothes, and Clarke leaped into the water beside Lexa.

Clarke came up first and wiped water from her face. She thought she saw someone in the trees. When Lexa surfaced, Clarke asked her quietly, "Who is that?"

"Who?"

"On the other side."

Lexa took a casual look around, then turned and unleashed a loud whistle. Warriors came running from the trees. Lexa pointed, and all but one of them splashed across the river into the trees.

"We must go," she told Clarke apologetically.

"I know. Can he at least turn around?"

He did without being told by Lexa. They dressed and started the walk back to TonDC.

"I like our tent."

"If it is safe, we will return there tonight." Lexa took Clarke's hand. "I like it, too. Come. We will visit Star while we wait for them to return."

100 – 100 – 100

Octavia was thrilled to see them. "Miss us already?"

"Just the baby," Clarke teased her back.

"You can have her. She's teething and nothing makes her happy."

"Don't underestimate Heda."

"Her charm really only works on blond sky girls."

Lexa ignored her and told Star, "Your nomon is silly. I did not care to charm anyone except Skaiprisa."

Clarke and Octavia laughed.

"So what brings you back so soon?" Octavia asked.

"Peeping tom."

"Really? Because the guys went out and cleared the woods."

"Not at the tent. At the swimming hole."

"Did you catch him?"

"They're chasing him right now."

"Any idea who it might be?"

"No. It's kinda quiet here today."

"Everybody was up drinking most of the night. Your mom and Marcus were dancing after you left."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And Bell was flirting with two of the girls from Farm Station when Lincoln and I left. Haven't seen him yet today."

"Good for him."

"Yeah," Octavia agreed. "Good for him."

"Where's Lincoln?"

"Helping clean up. Let me see the rings."

Clarke held her hand out and Octavia examined it. Lexa offered hers next. "I like Lexa's better."

Clarke shrugged. Star crawled to her, and Clarke helped her stand and bounce. "She'll be walking soon."

"I know. Lincoln puts her feet on top of his and they walk from one end of the cabin to the other."

Ryder jogged up to them. "Heda, Skai Heda. Octavia."

"What is it, Ryder?"

"I am sorry to disturb you, but you and Skai Heda should come with me."

Clarke put Star on the ground and pointed her toward Octavia. "See you later."

"Leida, Octavia," Lexa echoed, and they followed Ryder away.

"Did they catch him?" Lexa asked when they were out of earshot.

"Sha."

"And?"

"You will see for yourself."

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other, wondering why Ryder was saying so little.

He led them back to the swimming hole. Beside, a group of warriors made a protective circle with their bodies. Lexa approached them, and they opened up to show a young male. He obviously tried to pick leaves from his hair and clothing, but missed several. He had fresh bruises and scrapes on his face and arms.

"Heda," he said after bowing. "I bring a message from Goshen."

"Why didn't they use the radio?"

"Parrish didn't want anyone to hear what is said."

"Why did you hide in the woods instead of coming forth?"

He lowered his eyes while his entire head turned scarlet.

"Don't ever do that again to anyone," Clarke said sharply. "Where's the message?"

He pulled a crumpled folded sheet of paper from his pocket and held it out without looking at either woman.

Lexa took it, opened it, and scanned it before handing it to Clarke.

"Go home," Lexa told him. "Know that people are watching you as you watched us."

"Moba, Heda. I'm sorry, Wa- Skai Heda."

"Go," Lexa commanded, and the soldiers stepped aside so he could cross the river and enter the woods. "Follow him," she ordered. "Make certain he returns to where he says he came."

Two men left, and the others continued to wait for orders. "Skai Heda and I will return to our tent later," Lexa decided. "We will swim."

Ryder gave directions, and all of the warriors disappeared into the woods around the swimming hole.

Clarke carefully folded the letter and left it between her sandals and shorts. "Do you believe the note is real?" she asked Lexa while they stood in the cool water.

"I do not know."

"It doesn't sound like him."

"Why would the boy lie?"

"I don't know."

"We can do nothing about it now. We will meet him when he returns to Polis. He should be there within a day or two of our return."

"So we're going to laze around here for a few more days?"

"We are." Lexa thought for a moment. "Does lazing include hunting? I would like to get a pauna for the floor on your side of the bed."

Clarke splashed her, uncertain whether Lexa was teasing her. "I guess it can. You're not allowed to get hurt this time."

"I will do my best. And you will be with me."

"I will," Clarke affirmed. She raised her legs in the water so she could float on her back. A minute later, she felt Lexa take her hand and looked over to see her floating, too.

100 – 100 – 100

When they finally returned to the tent, it had been straightened up, the food supplies replenished, their dresses hanging neatly on one wall, safe from the candles. There was a note for Clarke on the table. She picked it up and recognized Bellamy's messy scrawl.

"The boy is legit. I used him as a messenger several times in Goshen. He's young and stupid and you two are very attractive. Indra scared the shit out of him. I'm not sure he'll even look at his houmon when he has one. Just be safe, we doubled the guards. Sorry about the intrusion."

Clarke laughed and handed it to Lexa. It took her longer to read it, but she smiled before she finished and folded the paper. She put it on the table and looked at Clarke. "Bellamy thinks we are attractive," she said, and they both laughed.

100 – 100 – 100

They laid in bed, awake, and sated, and watched fireflies in the meadow. Lexa reached across Clarke and laid her left hand over Clarke's. There was a soft metallic click when their rings touched, and Clarke turned to kiss Lexa. It was slow and easy, and they smiled at each other when they pulled apart.

Lexa looked at the meadow. "I thought I would never have anything like this in my life again."

"I always wanted something like my parents had. They were so happy together. He had to know she turned him into Jaha, but he still kissed her goodbye."

"I am sorry I cannot know him."

"Me, too. He would have liked you." Clarke smiled, picturing Jake tweaking Lexa's braids.

"I remember very little about my nomon and nontu."

"What's your favorite memory?"

"After breakfast," Lexa sighed. "In the winter, we would eat together at the fire, and after, nontu would sit and work on his weapons or traps while nomon sewed. I had a small wooden knife and I would sit there with them and buff it. Nomon would hand me pieces of leather to pierce so she could sew them."

"What happened to them?"

"Azgeda raiders."

"I'm sorry."

"I was in Polis with the other Natblida when Gustus came to bring me home so I could release their souls. He insisted that they wait for me to arrive. I stayed in their house that night. It was the first time I was alone there." Lexa kissed Clarke's shoulder before putting her cheek on it. "I went through their things and found that wooden knife. It was the only thing I took when I returned to Polis."

"Do you still have it?"

"Somewhere," Lexa said, but she knew exactly where it was, safely buried at the bottom of a trunk full of weapons.

"They took his watch when they took us into the Mountain."

"Perhaps it is still there."

"It's not important."

Lexa raised her head so she could look at Clarke. "It is important to you."

"It was, but it's just a thing. I don't need it to remember him."

Lexa nodded. She had put all of Costia's things on her pyre for the same reason.

Clarke changed the topic to keep them from sinking further into melancholy. "Hunting tomorrow?"

"Sha. We need a rug for your side of the bed."

"Uh huh."

"You killed the previous one. It is my turn."

"OK," Clarke agreed, and yawned. "Sorry."

"We should sleep."

"Um hmm," Clarke agreed, kissed Lexa, and lowered her head to the bed.

Lexa watched her for a few seconds before putting her head down and closing her eyes.


	81. Chapter 81

The pauna hunt was unsuccessful, but Lexa wasn't concerned. They would have other opportunities. After four days, they returned to TonDC where their first stop after their cabin was, at Clarke's insistence, the bathhouse. After a leisurely bath, they walked through the small town holding hands.

Their first stop was the radio shack, where the only message of any importance reported the execution of the attempted assassins. Lexa told Monty to tell them to be on the watch for Parrish's arrival. They went next to the meeting room, but it was empty, and in the Medbay they learned that Marcus was out with a few trainees conducting the census in villages to the west. Abby was very happy to see them, and corralled Clarke and Lexa into her office.

They sat there and talked until supper time, and made their way to the mess hall together. They joined Octavia and Lincoln and passed Star among them while they ate. After the meal, Clarke and Lexa stayed at the table. Bellamy and Indra joined them for a while, then Raven and Wick, followed by Miller and Bryan. Monty was next, and Bowie after him, which made the others pass by.

Bowie's arm remained in the cast, supported by a sling. "How are you?" Clarke asked.

"Your mother has spies reporting to her."

Clarke laughed. "She caught you without the sling, didn't she?"

"Sha," he answered sourly.

"She is not returning to Polis with us," Lexa said in an attempt to comfort him.

"She already radioed the healers there."

Clarke laughed harder before trying to compose herself. "I'm not laughing at you," she said. "She was the same way with me when I broke my collarbone. I'd come home from class and over dinner she would lecture me about keeping the sling on after enumerating every time I took it off."

Lexa smiled and Bowie's frown became smaller. "I must return when it is time for the cast to come off."

"Yeah, she probably wants to check your hardware."

"Hardware?"

"The screws and stuff in your hand."

"We'll come back with you if we can," Clarke said.

"Sha," Lexa agreed.

"Ryder should return to Polis with us," Bowie said.

"Are you certain?"

"Sha, he is an acceptable stand-in until I can return."

"I will let him know," Lexa said.

"When do we leave?"

"Day after tomorrow," Lexa answered after glancing at Clarke, who nodded.

"I will be ready." He saw Cari approaching and stood. Bowie acknowledged her before leaving them.

"Join us," Lexa invited.

Cari sat across from them. "The Natblida have been asking for both of you."

"What are they doing tomorrow?"

"Weapons training in the morning. I have been letting them go free in the afternoon so they can speak with Skaikru."

"Have they?"

"Sha. Every night, they sit and talk before going to bed. Raven is their favorite," Cari added with a small smile.

"That's because she taught them about explosives," Clarke said.

"It is because she is a big kid," Lexa added. "Tell them we are leaving the day after tomorrow and they will have our attention during the trip home."

"Sha, Hedas."

"Have you spoken with Skaikru other than Marcus?" Clarke asked.

"Sha, but he is the closest thing you have to someone in my position."

"He is," Clarke agreed. "Did you meet my mother?"

"You are very much alike."

Lexa shook her head at Cari, but Clarke took her comment as a compliment. "Thanks."

"Your people feel strongly about you."

"Some days that's even a good thing," Clarke agreed.

"I must go to make certain the Natblida are not doing something they shouldn't."

"Like helping Raven make bombs."

"That, too," Cari agreed. "We will be ready to leave at dawn."

"After breakfast is fine," Lexa said.

"We will be ready," Cari repeated.

Lexa looked around. The mess hall was emptying out. "Our tent is still in the meadow."

Clarke smiled. "I can't imagine what we would do there."

Lexa smiled back. "We will think of something."

100 – 100 – 100

They spent much of the next day with Indra and Bellamy discussing the harvest, TonDC's readiness for winter, and their plans for continued building. Lexa and Clarke took a walk through the market together, and noted how many people had come from outlying villages to trade. TonDC was becoming the town Lexa envisioned, and the mix of their people on both sides of the trade tables made both of them smile. Clarke looked at the variety of things for trade. The stall trading the LED lights was always busy.

"There's no honey cakes," she observed.

"We will go for some when we get to Polis," Lexa promised.

"Thank you. They are so good."

"They are," Lexa agreed. "You keep the bakers busy."

"It helps the economy."

"It does," Lexa answered through laughter.

Clarke grinned. Making Lexa laugh always made her feel good. The sound used to be rare, but was becoming less so. Clarke reached for Lexa's hand and squeezed after they were joined. They finished their walk through the market area and walked to their cabin.

They packed their saddlebags and we relieved of them as soon as they stepped out of the cabin. Lang and Ryder followed them to the meadow. "Will you eat at the mess hall tonight?"

"Sha," Lexa answered, not wanting to make any more work for them.

They nodded and returned to the woods. Clarke and Lexa took out the clothes they would wear the next day from the saddlebags and put them on top of the pile of their armor. They carefully rolled their dresses and put them deep in the bags.

When that job was finished, they walked barefoot through the meadow, holding hands. Lexa had Clarke's sketchbook in her free hand while Clarke carried a canteen. On the far side of the meadow, they sat in the grass. Clarke opened her sketchbook to a blank page and began to draw their tent as they approached it the first night. When she was satisfied with the bones of it, she turned the page and started another drawing of her favorite subject, who leaned back on her arms, face turned up to the sky, eyes closed.

"Let me know when I can move again," Lexa said.

"I will," Clarke answered, and kept at it until she was done. "You can move."

Lexa laid back with her hands clasped behind her head. "I am almost sorry we have to return to Polis."

"I'm not. I like visiting, but I'm always happier at home."

Lexa smiled at Clarke, who was again moving the charcoal stick around paper. "Wherever you are is home."

"Guess it's a good thing I don't have itchy feet."

"What do itchy feet have to do with anything?"

"It means someone likes to travel and is unwilling to settle down."

"Sky people say the oddest things sometimes."

"Yeah," Clarke agreed. She closed her sketchbook and moved beside Lexa. She put her head on Lexa's chest and Lexa put her arms around Clarke. "Are there otters around here? I still haven't seen any."

"There should be. We will find them."

They got up and walked to the river after stopping at the tent to leave Clarke's sketchbook and put on sandals. As they walked downriver, Lexa remembered their last time here, chasing Clarke through the dark forest, fearing she lost her in the river. She blinked slowly to clear her vision and her mind. They walked around and climbed boulders along the riverbank until the current slowed. A few minutes later, Lexa saw the slide and pointed it out to Clarke. They settled in to wait.

It didn't take long. Lexa saw the first otter peek out of the burrow before exiting, followed by the rest of the group. She glanced at Clarke and smiled at the look on her face. The otters dove and floated before getting down to the business of catching dinner. They floated on their backs to eat smaller fish and crustaceans, and dragged larger ones onto the land. The meal taken care of, a few of them scampered up the riverbank and launched themselves on a long slide, landing in the water and coming up many feet away. Others groomed themselves or floated on their backs.

"We need to get back," Lexa said softly. Clarke nodded but didn't move so Lexa let her have a few more minutes before tugging Clarke to her feet. They walked back to TonDC holding hands with Clarke talking animatedly about what she saw.

100 – 100 – 100

After supper, they found Abby and spent a few minutes with her. She was reluctant to let them leave, but Clarke reminded her that she could visit them in Polis, and was expected there for midwinter. Abby hugged them both extra tightly before letting them leave. When they left the Ark, they heard children shouting happily and followed the noise to an empty patch of grass on the other side of the fence.

They found all of the Natblida and several of the younger Skaikru playing soccer. Raven coached the Natblida from one sideline while Bellamy coached Skaikru from the other. There wasn't much order to the match, but everyone was having fun.

Clarke and Lexa were pulled into the game, which ended with a dogpile of Natblida atop Clarke and Lexa. When they all got up, Aden herded the younger ones away. Raven tossed him the ball as he passed and he tucked it under his arm. "Mochof."

"Next time, I expect to see some improvement," Raven told him.

"We will practice," he promised.

She waved him away and waited for Clarke and Lexa. "I love those kids," she told them.

"I believe the feeling is mutual," Lexa said.

"Maybe you should have some of your own," Clarke suggested.

"Maybe," Raven answered. "You guys leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Be safe. Let us know you got there safely."

"Sha."

They didn't realize Bellamy and the others were waiting until they tried to leave, and quickly turned around to say goodbye to them.

It was dark when they reached the tent, but the candles were lit and food and water waited on the table. Before laying down to sleep, they redid each other's braids so their hair wouldn't be in the way while they traveled.

100 – 100 – 100

It seemed like everyone in TonDC was there to see them off. Clarke, Lexa, their guards, and Aden were at the front of the procession. The older Natblida rode alone while the smallest were tucked in front of warriors.

Lexa set a quick pace. She was impatient to return to Polis in the hope that Parrish would be there soon. His written message was cryptic, and she wondered what he didn't want to risk saying over the radio.

When they stopped for the night, everyone helped set up camp. They all had jobs to do, except Lexa and Clarke. Every time they tried to pitch in, they were shooed away. Eventually, they sat with Bowie, who looked as happy about being excluded as they did.

After the meal, the Natblida gathered around Clarke and Lexa, chattering like a flock of birds. They were excited to share everything they learned during their visit to TonDC. Raven's name came up a lot, which didn't surprise them, but so many other people were mentioned that Clarke was thrilled at the way her friends and the rest of Skaikru stepped up to ensure the Natblida felt welcome.

The rest of the trip was more of the same. Each evening, between the end of the meal and time for them to bed down, the Natblida talked with Lexa and Clarke. After the first night, they were less overexcited and were able to share what they learned and what they remained curious about. They remained especially proud of helping Raven create the fireworks because it meant that they, too, contributed to something important to their Heda.

100 – 100 – 100

As usual, Clarke and Lexa's first stop in Polis was the bathhouse. They had plenty of time to clean up and soak before the evening meal and they used every minute of it. Clarke leaned against Lexa, who kept her right arm around Clarke's waist. They held their left hands so they could see both rings, and both smiled at the thought of the small matching gifts hidden away until their bonding ceremony.

"After our bonding ceremony, there is a hunting lodge we can use," Lexa said. "No one will bother us there unless there is an emergency."

"Sounds good."

"I will make sure it is ready for us."

"You should put Indra on that."

Lexa laughed softly.

"Really," Clarke said. "The tent was amazing."

"It was perfect. I will ask her."

"Let me. I didn't get a chance to thank her."

"She will appreciate that."

"She and Bellamy do such a good job with everything. We should make sure they get something equally wonderful for midwinter."

"We can bring them to Polis at midwinter and give them new winter clothing," Lexa suggested. "Coats and boots that are both warm and waterproof."

"And something nice to wear while they're here."

"Sha." Lexa kissed Clarke's neck. "We can talk to Brenna tomorrow."

"I owe her a drawing of you. And many thanks for making something so beautiful for you to wear."

"Yours was beautiful, too."

"I don't know where Mom found it, but it was something I would have picked."

"It suited you."

"Yours too." Clarke raised Lexa's right hand and kissed her knuckles before returning it to her waist. "What will we wear at midwinter?"

"I will take care of it."

"I know, but I'm curious."

"We will have new outfits of leather and our armor will be clean and polished. You will get a pauldron and cape lined in blue."

"Like yours is red."

"Sha. You will get new armor. Yours is a collection of castoffs. It is not suitable for ai houmon."

"But it's comfortable."

"Your new armor will be comfortable," Lexa promised. "And since this midwinter meeting should be calm, you can wear a dress to the feast, if you like."

"The red one?"

"If you like." Lexa smiled. "I look forward to removing it."

Clarke turned her head and kissed Lexa. She sighed and resettled herself against Lexa when they finished. "I guess things get back to normal tomorrow."

"Some order is good."

"It is. I just like having you all to myself."

"We will have time for ourselves, Klark," Lexa promised. "But we must take care of our people first."

"I know."

"I would like you to begin reading the dispatches so you understand all that is going on."

"Does that make me an honorary Natblida?"

Lexa laughed softly. "I suppose it does, Heda-in-Training."

Clarke snorted. "I want a better title."

"Niron. My bethrothed."

"Much better."

"Meizen," Lexa continued. "Ai hodness."

"All of those are suitable," Clarke answered huskily. She turned to straddle Lexa.

"Ai houmon."

"Yun."

Lexa smiled. "Yun," she agreed, and kissed Clarke.

* * *

I'm soliciting ideas for the tattoo Lexa and Clarke will share as part of their bonding ceremony. Please let me hear your ideas.


	82. Chapter 82

Cari joined them for breakfast. She saved many of the Natblidas' questions until their return to Polis. She wanted to tell them what Lexa thought appropriate, especially about the cave. She apologized to Clarke before bringing it up. Some of them still had nightmares about it. They asked for Lexa, Clarke, and Aden when they woke.

"I'm sorry," Clarke said, and left the table.

Lexa's eyes followed her, and she didn't say anything until she heard the exterior door close. "I will allow Aden to continue to sleep with them until they are settled."

"Moba, Heda, I did not wish to upset Skai Heda."

"I know. She wishes to leave those things in the past, but does not know how."

"They have many questions about Maun-de, too. Raven told them about the tek, but would not speak of Maunon."

"I will tell them."

"They are very excited about the things Raven showed them."

"Good."

"They are already talking about making fireworks for your bonding ceremony."

"I suppose we will have fireworks often."

"Every day, if it is up to them."

"Did you enjoy the trip?"

"I did. Skai Heda's drawings are very powerful. It is much to think about. TonDC was pleasant. It is a happy place."

"It is now. When Skaikru came to Earth, there was much turmoil. After Klark, after the Mountain fell, there was much distrust between Skaikru and Trikru. It took much work by all to build what you saw."

"Skaikru spent much time making sure we felt welcome."

"That was Klark's doing."

"The ceremony was lovely."

"It was." Lexa smiled and rubbed her ring with her thumb.

"Does Skai Heda understand that ours is different?"

"She does."

"And that she must be tattooed?"

"Sha. Do you have the design yet?"

"I will know it soon. I must speak with Skai Heda alone."

"Give her a day or two."

"Sha, Heda."

"Is there anything else you need today, Fleimkepa?"

"No."

"I am, we are here if you need us."

"It is different than with Titus, but I like it," Cari admitted.

"Change is not always bad."

"Not always."

"Tell the Natblida I will answer their questions tomorrow."

"Sha, Heda. We will see you then."

100 – 100 – 100

Braddock trailed Clarke through Polis. She looked unhappy and angry, and he let her get some of it with her run through the quieter streets. Clarke stopped on the bluff overlooking the river and stood looking at the harbor.

"I know you're there," she said

Braddock came closer. "What troubles you, Klark?"

"The little ones are having nightmares because of my drawings."

"They will be fine. You know it was right for them to see it."

"No, I don't know that. What I know is that I gave little kids my monsters." She began to pace.

"It is better that they see it now and know what war means, what it costs. Words alone are not enough."

"They're kids, Braddock."

"One of them will be heda."

"After he or she slaughters the rest of them."

"It is our way. To make certain the strongest leads."

"It takes more than brute strength."

"It does. That is why Heda won her Conclave." When she didn't say anything, he told her, "You cannot change everything at once."

"I can try."

"The Natblida knowing now what war is like is a huge change. If you talk to them, they will understand better why you and Heda are determined to allow them to live in peace."

"I can't."

"You cannot run from it forever, Klark. Everyone in the Coalition lands knows what you have done. It will come up again and again. Talk to them."

Clarke shook her head. "I won't do that to them."

"You would rather do this? Run from your home? From your houmon? The Natblida saw what you saw. Explain it to them."

She stopped and looked at Braddock for the first time. "How?"

"Answer their questions honestly."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"You can. Their questions are not as difficult as you think."

"The answers are." Clarke began to pace again and after a few seconds took off running again. Braddock sighed and jogged after her.

Clarke was preparing her horse when Braddock reached the stable. He silently began to saddle his, moving quickly to ensure he would be ready when she was. They rode for the gate and Clarke turned north, away from everyplace familiar.

As soon as they were away from Polis, Clarke let her horse run free. She veered off the road into the woods after several minutes, to slow her horse and let both of them cool down. Clarke was aware of Braddock following her. He sounded so reasonable and made it sound easy. Sit down with the Natblida and talk about the things that made her feel ill, made her unable to resist the need to run.

Their nightmares were her fault, and Clarke felt obliged to do something about them. She decided she would sleep in the Natblida dorm that night, and if they wanted to talk, she would listen. She would answer what questions she could. The decision didn't make her feel any better, and Clarke sighed and she turned back toward Polis and duty.

100 – 100 – 100

Lexa wasn't home when Clarke returned, and she left her a note that she would return in the morning. Clarke gathered what she would need and filled a pack. She threw the strap over one shoulder and walked to the market. She bought something to eat now and later, and enough sweets to share with the Natblida.

Clarke found an out-of-the way place to eat. Braddock stood near, watching, and asked, "Should I get my saddlebag?"

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

"But you have a pack."

"I'm going to stay with them tonight."

"Does Heda know?"

"I left her a note."

Braddock nodded. He doubted Clarke's note was very clear, but she seemed calmer. He followed her through the market after she ate. Her first stop was Truxton's shop. She thanked him again for Lexa's ring. He tried to get her to stay for supper, but she begged off with the promise of another time soon.

She stopped next in Brenna's shop. They talked for a while, and before she left, Clarke told her she'd be back within the week with the drawing Lexa promised. Her final stop was Teo's shop. He examined her hand briefly while she thanked him for making her ring.

From there, Clarke walked down to the harbor. She climbed up a pile of boxes and sat watching the activity around her. As twilight approached, the activity slowed and Clarke was surprised to hear, "Heya, Skai Heda."

She looked down and saw Shad. "Heya, Shad. We didn't know you guys were here."

"We are here at least once a month. Are you going somewhere?"

"No, it's just some stuff I need."

"I heard you and Heda had some kind of Skai bonding."

"Sha, we got married. We'll be bonded soon."

"Good. Heda has been alone too long." She stopped and grinned. "Cap Jonah will be jealous I got the story before he did."

Clarke laughed. "Good for you."

"I am going to get our supper. Do you want to join us?"

"Ne- Yes." Clarke climbed down from her boxes. She and Shad walked to the inn, and Clarke helped her carry everything back to the ship.

Cap Jonah was at the gangplank as soon as they boarded. "Skai Heda, it is good to see you again."

"You, too, Cap."

"Will you join us for supper?"

"Sha, Shad invited me."

He called out some orders and three minutes later, a table and three chairs appeared on the deck. "It's stuffy in my cabin," he explained while a crew member put what they needed on the table.

"This is nice," Clarke answered. "Thank you."

They sat and began filling their plates. "I heard you and Heda had some kind of ceremony."

"Sha," Clarke said, and glanced at Shad. "For the record, Shad asked before you did."

Jonah laughed. "She usually is the first to know anything. Tell us about it."

Clarke described the ceremony and showed her ring while they ate, and stayed to chat a while when the meal was over. She excused herself when it was dark, and invited both of them to eat with she and Lexa next time they were in port.

Shad gathered the bowls from the inn and walked that far with Clarke. Clarke continued to the Natblida dorm. They were surprised to see her, and happy to find out she would spend the night. Aden offered his bed, but Clarke refused it. She put her fur on the floor near his bed and laid down.

The room gradually became quiet as they fell asleep. Clarke tried to stay awake, but she, too, fell asleep, and woke with the rest to crying. She got up and stumbled between the beds until she found Shepard.

"Shh, it's all right," she soothed and sat on his bed.

"Monsters," he said. He got into her lap.

"What monsters?"

"They don't have skin."

"Black skeletons," Lee volunteered from the next bed.

Clarke gestured for her to join them. She looked around. Everyone was awake. A minute later, half of them were on the bed with her and the rest on the bed opposite her with Aden.

"They weren't monsters," Clarke said. "They were people."

"How do you know?" "What happened?" "Why do they look like that?"

"You're talking about what you saw in the cave?" she clarified, and was answered with vigorous nods. "I drew everything in there. It's what I saw, what I did."

"Black skeletons."

"Sha. Skaikru was not always friendly with Trikru. When we came to Earth, Trikru treated us as trespassers, which we were. They attacked us at the ship we came to Earth in, but we had enough fuel left to start the engines one more time. The engines burn the fuel. It makes a lot of heat and flame when they start. I ordered them to be started when the Trikru warriors were nearly inside."

"Why?"

"They were going to kill us."

"You did that?"

"I ordered it. I helped get it ready. We would have died otherwise."

"What about the people with no skin?"

"I did that, too." Clarke swallowed hard, trying to stay steady. "Those were the Mountain Men."

"Maunon?"

"Sha."

"What did you do to them?"

"They couldn't be outside, so I made their system bring in outside air. They were hurting my mom and my friends. They were going to kill them. So I stopped them."

"You saved Skaikru?"

"Sha." Clarke still wanted to vomit at the memory.

"Where was Heda?"

"Ask her."

"What were the other places?"

"Which ones?"

"On the floor."

"That's from Azgeda."

"You were there?"

"Sha."

"The words on the floor, what do they mean?" Aden asked.

"When you stand in front of me and look at me, what do you know of the griefs that are in me and what do I know of yours?" Clarke quoted.

"What does it mean? Why did you put it there?"

"It's a reminder that you can't know people just by looking at them. You have to get to know them. If you saw Heda for the first time like she looks on the cave wall, what would you think of her?"

"Mean." "Scary." "Mad."

"She's not like that, though, is she?"

"Only when she needs to be," Aden answered.

"Who are the other people?" Shepard asked.

"My friends. The ones who came to Earth with me but didn't survive."

"What happened to them?"

Clarke sighed. "A lot of things. Most of them died because we didn't know what we were doing."

"Do you dream about them?"

"Sha, sometimes. I have nightmares sometimes, too. I didn't draw those pictures to give anyone nightmares, and I'm sorry they did that to you."

They all sat quietly for a minute before Clarke said, "Back to bed."

The Natblida disagreed, and the final compromise was that they all dragged their furs to the floor and slept touching Clarke and Aden.

That was how Cari found them when she came to start the Natblidas' day. She reached Aden first and when he was awake, he nodded at her and reached over to shake Clarke's shoulder. They woke the rest, and had them put their beds in order before starting their day.

"I hope I didn't overstep," Clarke said to Cari. "I was trying to help."

"We will see tonight whether it worked," Cari answered.


	83. Chapter 83

Lexa sat anxiously at the table, waiting to see whether Clarke would come home for breakfast. She found Clarke's note the night before and appreciated it, but would have preferred Clarke tell her in person. Of course, Lexa would have done her best to coax Clarke to stay. It was the first night they'd been apart since leaving the cave the second time, and Lexa found it nearly impossible to sleep. She suspected that Clarke's guards made themselves scarce so they would tell Lexa where Clarke was.

Clarke came in looking a little disheveled, pack on her shoulder. "Hey," she said, and dropped the pack near the fireplace.

"Are you well, Klark?"

"I'm fine, Leksa. What's wrong? Didn't you get my note?" Clarke walked across the room and sat beside Lexa.

"It didn't say anything helpful and I could not find your guards."

"I stayed with the Natblida."

"I would have stayed with you."

"Did you know Shepard and some of the others have been having nightmares?"

"No."

"Since Cari took them to the cave. Since I gave them nightmares, I thought I should help them."

"We will both stay with them tonight."

"Tomorrow night, if they need us." Clarke yawned. "Sorry, there wasn't enough actual sleep."

"You could have told me."

"I wanted to fix it on my own. And they're going to ask you a lot of questions about the Mountain."

"I know."

"They asked me where you were, and I told them to ask you."

"I will speak true. I am not ashamed of my actions. I remain sorry that they hurt you so much."

"I know." Clarke leaned over to kiss her, and Lexa's anxiety vanished.

Until that moment, she hadn't realized how worried she was that Clarke's absence meant more than it did.

"Sorry," Clarke said quietly. "I didn't mean to worry you. I missed you last night, but I needed to do that by myself."

"I understand."

Aden came in with their breakfast and quickly left them. Clarke and Lexa ate without hurry. When they finished, Clarke changed her clothes and went with Lexa to the training ring.

100 – 100 – 100

It was another hot, humid day. Although the calendar said autumn was nearly there, the weather said it was still summer. After a morning sparring with Clarke and Aden, Lexa had the Natblida eat lunch with them in the shade of the big tree outside the training ring.

When they finished eating, they sat facing Lexa and looked at her expectantly. She looked back for several seconds, seeing how young they all were. She remembered her training at that time. Heda Jana had no time for the Natblida and struggled through his entire tenure to stay alive. His fight lasted long enough for Lexa to learn enough to battle through her Conclave. At its end, it took the last of her strength to blow the horn. She struggled to stay upright while Titus came to get her.

Her last look of the others had been their bodies and the sand around them black with their blood. They were her friends, and Titus' lessons had been impressed on her then. Love is weakness; it was why Luna sneaked away before the Conclave began. Heda is alone, and he forgot to add, surrounded by the death of all she loved. Clarke asked whether it could be changed, and Lexa began to think about it then, as she looked at the yongons waiting for her to speak.

"Skai Heda told me she stayed with you last night because you are having nightmares."

"Sha, Heda."

"What troubles your sleep?

"Skai Heda's cave," Lee answered for all of them.

"Those are things a warrior sees, things you will not forget no matter how much you want to."

"Do you have bad dreams?" Shepard asked.

"Sometimes." Lexa paused. "Every warrior has them sometimes. The things we must do are difficult. Heda must lead the charge in war, and find ways to maintain peace. War does not harm only the warriors. Families and villages feel the loss of every fallen gona. It is one less hand to help with hunting, fishing, or farming. It means a child will grow up without one or both parents. Every loss hurts all of us."

"Raven wouldn't tell us anything about what happened in the Mountain," Aden said.

"That is my story to tell, mine and Skai Heda's." Lexa glanced at Clarke, who seemed fine. "For generations, the Mountain punished our people. They watched us with cameras. They used acid fog to control us, to keep us from attacking. Few survived that."

"In the cave, you saw my friend Atom," Clarke added. "The acid fog hurt him so much that he begged to die. It burned your skin, and when you breathed, it burned your throat and lungs."

"Maunon took our people. Some they turned into Reapers and sent them out to kill and capture us. Others, they kept to bleed. Something was wrong with them, and our blood cured them. Instead of asking, they acted like they were the only ones that mattered, and stole our people and their blood, discarded their bodies like trash."

Lexa took a moment to calm herself and glanced at Clarke again. Clarke was looking into the distance, but Lexa knew she was listening.

"Skai Heda was captured by Maunon and escaped with Anya, my Fos. Anya did not make it home, but Skai Heda came to me with her braid and a bold idea. She said that we should ally with Skaikru to stop Maunon's capture, torture, and murder of both of our people. That is what we did.

"It was not easy. None of the clans trusted Skaikru or believed they could do what they said they could do. It took many hours of talk to persuade them. Bellamy kom Skaikru made his way into Maun-de with the aid of Lincoln kom Trikru en Skaikru. Bellamy stopped the acid fog, and that allowed us to bring our armies to Maunon's door. Raven stopped the power so we could open the door. We were to enter with our army, and free our other army, our people inside."

She stopped again and looked at Clarke, who looked back this time and nodded slightly. Lexa slowly closed her eyes and swallowed before looking back at the Natblida.

"At that time, nearly all of Skaikru was inside, too. Maunon discovered that their bone marrow made them able to come outside, and were taking it from them by force. One of the Mountain Men set up a ploy to meet me, and he offered me a deal I could not refuse. All of our people would leave the Mountain unharmed, including those inside. In return, Maunon would leave us in peace. As I said, I could not reject this offer. It was a difficult decision, but as heda, my responsibility is the safety and well-being of my people. Skaikru were not yet my people."

"You left them?" Marl asked indignantly.

Lexa stared him down, and he apologized for challenging her that way.

"Heda did what was best for her people," Clarke said. "Hundreds of them were freed that day."

"Skai Heda did what was necessary to save her people. Both us carry the burden of the decisions we made that day."

"We bear it so our people don't," Clarke told them. "There are things you will do to protect the people you love, the people who give you their trust. Some of those things will hurt you deeply, and you must find a way to live with them. That can be as hard as things you do. As a leader, you can't let others do the hardest things."

"You have questions," Lexa said.

The Natblida remained silent.

"You are dismissed for the day," but no one moved.

"Swimming," Clarke said. "It's too hot to do anything else."

"Sha," Lexa agreed, and stood. She offered her hand to Clarke, who took it and let Lexa pull her up.

Together they led the Natblida to the nearest swimming hole. Every time they looked over their shoulders to check that everyone was with them, they saw Aden at the back of the group, keeping all of them moving.

100 – 100 – 100

When Clarke and Lexa returned home, a messenger waited to tell them that Parrish made it back to Polis. They were keeping him at the gate until they received instruction from her.

They headed out immediately, discussing along the way where he would live, and decided that for the time being, they would put him up at one of the inns.

Parrish looked relieved to see them. He bowed at both of them. "Heda. Miss Griffin."

"Skai Heda," Lexa corrected him. She pointed at one of the guards and sent him to find Roosevelt and give him the message to arrange for guards for Parrish. The first should be at their home within the hour. "Come," she instructed, and he fell in behind them.

They didn't go beyond the entrance hall of their home. A table with three chairs, a pitcher of water, and three mugs waited there. They sat, and he gratefully drank two mugs of water.

"What news do you bring?"

"Jackson is royally pissed off at y'all. Now he wants your head," he said to Clarke, "and the girl who keeps smartin' off to him."

"That is not news."

"I'm gettin' there, Heda." Parrish drank more water. "He's probably gonna send more assassins, on account of he's too pissed to think clearly. He's raisin' an army now, and he'll try to invade again in spring."

"What will happen if he is no longer your leader?"

"I dunno. He ain't said nothin' 'bout a succession plan. He doesn't have kids."

"How did he become leader?"

"In the time honored fashion of a military coup."

"Who is the greatest threat to him?"

"You," he said bluntly. "He has everybody believin' his word is law."

"If we sent our own assassins, what would happen if they succeeded?"

"I ain't sure. But if wipe out another army like you did the other one, there won't be enough people left to farm. He's roundin' up every male older than 14."

"What would you do in our position?" Clarke asked.

"I'd kill him and send a small army in to take over. Put out the message you wanted to send with me, that they can have peace. The people I talked, they're tired of working hard for nothin', and the women are frantic about their men. If they find out how much he lied to them, they'll be yours in no time."

"What is winter like?" Lexa asked.

"Cold. Windy. Rains a lot. Muddy as hell." He paused to drink again. "You get there in the next month, promise they'll eat this winter, they're yours."

"And your slaves?"

"That's up to you, Heda. Right now, they're all pissed off, too, and he's been extra vicious in puttin' down the small rebellions."

"How many are there?"

"Damn if I know. A lot, I imagine."

"We will have more questions later." Lexa got up and went to the door. She opened it to find Roosevelt, Lang, and a third man. She stepped outside.

"Heda, this is Talpa. He and Anders will guard Parrish."

"Mochof, Roosevelt. Take him to one of the inns. He will stay there for the time being. He has the run of the city, but a guard must always be with him."

"Sha, Heda."

"I will send coin to the innkeeper and some for Parrish," she added before returning inside. "Your guard waits," she told Parrish.

"Good evenin', Hedas," Parrish said and made a small bow to each of them.

100 – 100 – 100

"What are we doing, Lexa?"

"I don't know." Lexa sat at the table. Her fingers drummed on its surface as she thought.

Clarke sat beside her and reached for paper. "Do we have maps?"

"Sha. At the map table."

"OK, we'll get to them in a few minutes. We have options, right?"

"Many. Too many."

"Let's start with the things we agree on. One, Jackson has to go."

"Sha."

"Two, sooner rather than later."

"If we can manage it, yes."

"Three, we want to keep bloodshed to a minimum."

Lexa nodded.

"Four, we want to free the slaves."

"Sha," Lexa agreed emphatically.

"Five, we don't want this to be a long term thing. They need to accept the changes and learn to govern themselves so they can join the coalition."

"Sha."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing major."

"So what do we need to do to accomplish all of this?"

"We cannot decide alone."

"We can. You're Heda. But if you want to call the leaders here again, we will."

"We can write to them and ask what they want to do." Lexa sighed. "This is where the radios are helpful."

"It is, and we'll get there."

"How do we know Parrish speaks true?"

"I believe him, but we can drug him again. He probably expects that anyway. I would."

"We will speak to him again in the morning," Lexa decided. "Then we will decide what to do next."

"OK." Clarke moved the paper away. "You did a good job with the Natblida."

"I am not certain that they understand."

"They will."

"You sound certain."

"I came to understand, and I was the one you left standing there."

Lexa lowered her head and frowned at the table.

"Don't." Clarke leaned close, her hand on Lexa's thigh. "Kiss me."

"Klark?"

"Kiss me," Clarke repeated.

Lexa did, and her frown quickly disappeared.

"That will never happen again," she vowed when they paused.

"I know," Clarke said, and kissed her again. They ignored the knocking on the door and went to their bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes.


	84. Chapter 84

As much as his guard wanted him to hurry, Parrish saw no need. He had enough time in the woods and was enjoying all there was to see. Polis was spectacle of the best kind after his trip, and he thought it would make a fine home. The young leaders were fair, but he had no illusions about what they would do to him if he lied. Still, it was better than where he came from. There was life here. People were happy. He didn't think he'd ever seen that in his adult life.

The inn he'd be staying at was a big step up from his recent accommodations. The innkeeper took one look at him and started talking rapidly to the guard, who rolled his eyes, but gave in. "She says you must bathe before you can stay."

"I have no problem with that," Parrish answered.

"Do you have clean clothes in your pack?"

"I haven't had time to wash anything."

The guard held back a sigh. He wasn't happy about this assignment, but Heda expected him to treat this man with courtesy. Roosevelt made it clear that his status as a prisoner didn't mean he would be locked away. He told the innkeeper to hold the room, on Heda's order, and took Parrish to the market to buy clothing.

It didn't take long. Parrish wasn't fussy and accepted what the guard chose. He knew he'd have to learn the language, but it could wait until tomorrow. For the moment, he was content to be led around and told what to do.

A bath and a suit of clean clothes made him feel and smell much better. His dirty clothes disappeared while he was bathing. He hoped they would be returned. On the walk back to the inn, Parrish said, "Excuse me."

When the guard didn't respond, Parrish repeated it. The third time, he touched the guard's shoulder and was immediately immobilized. He didn't fight the hold. "Sorry, I was just tryin' to get your attention."

"Why?" the guard asked as he released him.

"I'm Parrish."

"I know."

"And you are?"

"Talpa." He moved them out of the flow of traffic.

"Talpa. Thank you. I know this isn't your idea of a good time."

"You are correct."

"I'm not gonna cause any trouble. I'm just tryin' to figure out what's gonna happen."

"Anders and I are your guards. You are permitted to go anywhere in Polis that every citizen may go. You are not allowed to have weapons or train with them."

"Thank you for the information."

Talpa nodded.

"I guess we can continue on our way."

"Sha."

"That means?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Mochof means thank you."

"Mochof," Parrish repeated. "After you."

100 – 100 – 100

Shepard's nightmare woke him, and he sat up. Around him, everyone else slept. He reminded himself that his dreams could not harm him. If Heda and Wanheda could manage their nightmares, he could manage his. After several minutes lying awake, he got out of his bed and into Lee's. The other boy stayed asleep, and after a few more minutes, Shepard slept, too.

100 – 100 – 100

When they finished eating breakfast, Lexa sent for Parrish. He joined them within half an hour, and sighed when he saw the vial on the table.

"Sit," Lexa directed.

"Hand it over," he said when he was seated.

Clarke gave him the vial.

Manners drilled into him by his mother had him say, "Thank you." He poured the contents into his mouth and swallowed. "I told you everything," he said.

"This is the only way we can be certain."

"From here out, I'd appreciate it if you'd trust me. I'm your man, not his."

Lexa nodded. Clarke watched him.

"It's startin' to work," Parrish said, and yawned hugely.

They asked him the same questions, and got the same answers as the night before. Lexa had additional questions today. Was Jackson guarded? How many guards did he have? Would it be better to send an army or to send a few small units to organize the slaves to rebel? How large was the army Jackson was raising. Were they trained at all? In what weapons? Would he ever surrender? Under what conditions?

Clarke gave him paper and a pencil when he asked, and long after the drug wore off, the three of them debated the merits of different plans. When Aden brought lunch, they realized how long they'd been working.

The break was welcome. During the meal, Clarke asked about his accommodations and whether they were acceptable for the long term. They talked about what he wanted to do, and he told them he'd have to think about it. For years, all he did was train soldiers and raid the borders of neighboring lands. "Havin' a choice is somethin' new. Don't want to make the wrong one."

"We're pretty flexible. It's not like you won't be allowed to change your mind."

"Mochof."

Clarke smiled at him. "Good start. Trigedasleng is mostly bastardized English. Gonasleng. It has a few idiosyncrasies, but you should be able to pick it up."

"I'm gonna try. It's the least I can do."

When they finished eating, Lexa took them to the map table. Parrish pointed out landmarks and Clarke labeled them. He pointed out the routes he used to travel to the lands bordering the south, and Lexa realized how many different clans had been victims. She and Clarke looked at each other briefly, and continued until they were finished with the map.

"That is all for now," Lexa said.

"Hedas," he answered, and left them.

"We have to tell the clan leaders," Lexa told Clarke as soon as he was gone. "They will want to be part of this."

"Do we have time to do this before winter?"

"No."

"Let's work it out now and present it to them at midwinter. That way they'll be ready in spring."

"And a winter of hunger will make them less able to fight."

"Probably. So what's the first step, Heda?"

"The passes are blocked. Moving an army across the mountains will be difficult." Lexa examined the map. "We can pass their borders here or here."

"What if we divide the armies into three parts?"

"Why three?"

"Send some by boat."

Lexa studied the map and trailed her fingers along the different routes. "If every warrior carries an extra weapon, we can arm the slaves and have them join the armies." She examined the coast. "The boats can put warriors ashore here. "We can meet at their capital."

"They have guns," Clarke reminded Lexa.

"We will confirm that with Parrish. Many have been destroyed." She tapped the passes slowly, thinking. "The passes will have to be reopened when we finish."

"We can put Raven to work on that."

"She should be training others what she knows."

"They're working on it," Clarke answered. "Wick's keeping a record of everything they do. He's more patient about it than Raven is, so it's more step-by-step."

"Good. I do not want Indra or Bellamy to be part of this."

"They won't like that."

"We need them at TonDC."

"You know they'll fight us tooth and nail."

"The work they are doing in TonDC is more important. It is growing quickly. They need to continue so it happens in an orderly fashion."

"I agree," Clarke said. "We'll probably have to tell them ourselves, and they'll argue that Baden and Raven can take care of things."

"Raven will be busy with the radios. Marcus will working on the census. Who else do you trust to hold things together?"

Clarke thought about it and finally sighed. "No one."

"So they cannot leave. It is not like before. Our lands are not in danger. If we must call for reinforcements, they can lead them to us."

"That might make it a little easier for them to swallow."

"I will order them to stay."

"You might have to."

"We will work on this more later," Lexa decided.

"OK. What do you want to do now?"

"Let's spar," Lexa suggested. "It's been a while."

"It's on," Clarke answered.

100 – 100 – 100

As the days became shorter, the temperatures dropped. The residents of TonDC worked steadily now that they knew firsthand what to expect from winter. Raven made a push and she and the guys finished stripping Farm Station of everything the least bit useful. She talked with Bellamy and Indra about sending a crew to dismantle the rest of it in the spring. Metal was always useful.

This time, Skaikru got to enjoy the changing of the season. Lexa and Clarke made one final visit to TonDC, and this time, Clarke brought her colors to capture the red, gold, and orange of the deciduous trees foliage against the dark evergreens.

Cari and the Natblida rode with them again. TonDC expected them and had been preparing for a week. Teams systematically went through the Reaper tunnels around Mount Weather and gathered all of the remains that were there. One huge funeral pyre held them.

The job had been strictly volunteer, and Lincoln was the first to sign up. A few other former Reapers joined him. So did Bellamy, Jackson, and Harper, as well as a few Trikru. It was an unpleasant job, but they treated all of the remains respectfully. Those who had been in the Mountain but couldn't bring themselves to go into the tunnels again prepared a huge funeral pyre.

Clarke battled against the familiar panic as they neared Mount Weather. This wasn't a visit for pleasure, and the meadow just outside the tunnels was closer to Mount Weather than she ever wanted to be again. Lexa and Clarke's guards were aware of how hard this trip was for her, but it was Aden, Cari, and the Natblida who kept her distracted. From time to time, one of them rode up to talk with her, and on the second day, the ones too small to ride alone had a system that kept one of them riding in front of Clarke.

Clarke knew what they were doing, and was grateful. During the day, they were a pleasant distraction. The Natblida had an endless stream of questions, and the ones who rode with her forced Clarke to remain grounded in the present.

Still, on the final night before their arrival, Clarke couldn't sleep. She kissed Lexa and got out of the furs they shared. Clarke dressed and went out to the fire. Bowie and Lang joined her there a few minutes later.

"Is all well, Skai Heda?" Bowie asked.

Clarke nodded. "I can't sleep, that's all."

Lang put a few more logs on the fire before taking a seat beside Clarke. "I am not sleeping well, either," he told her.

"We're too close to Maun-de," Clarke said.

"Sha."

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"I am glad your people knew how to save us."

"It was the right thing to do." A smile twitched on Clarke's face and left just as quickly. "It was how we cemented the alliance, and it nearly didn't happen. Lincoln was dead when Lexa and I got there, and she was about to kill all of us when Mom grabbed a shock baton and used it as a makeshift defibrillator. That was what clinched it for Lexa, Mom reviving Lincoln. And here we are."

"Fisa Abi is a great woman," Lang answered. "She returned my life. The Red is a terrible thing. I know that your actions in Maun-de cause you much pain, but what they felt was but a fraction of the pain they caused." He stared into the fire.

"This was Jackson's idea," Clarke said. "He worried for their souls, like you worried for mine and I worry for yours."

"Our fight is not over, Klark."

"It's not. It's harder some days. When you have those days, I'm here like you've been there for me."

"Mochof."

"Let one of the little ones ride with you tomorrow."

"My yongon was five summers the last time I saw him. He was running away like we taught him to do, but they caught him anyway. He and my houmon, and they killed them both."

"Tomorrow their souls will be released. Perhaps you will meet again in another life."

"That is my hope."

They watched the fire for the rest of the night, and moved only when the camp began to stir. Clarke returned to her tent to find Lexa getting dressed. "You are up early," Lexa observed.

"I couldn't sleep. Lang kept me company."

"We will be home in our bed in a few days."

"I know." Clarke began to roll their furs. "I think Aden's the reason the Natblida are with me so much."

"It was their idea. Aden asked whether you would be amenable, and I told him the only way to find out was for them to try. Does it help?"

"It does." Clarke tied the rolled furs so they would remain in that shape. "I told Lang to take one of them today."

"This is difficult for him?"

"Sha. Maun-de stole his family and his life."

"He was a Ripa."

Clarke stood. "He was. Today he's the personal guard of Heda's betrothed. Tomorrow, he'll be one of who knows how many people who get to say goodbye to their loved ones."

"He's your friend, as well."

"He is," Clarke agreed. "Thank you."

Lexa smiled and closed the distance between them. "I am glad he was the right choice."

"He and Braddock are perfect for me, Leksa."

"I was so worried about you then. I hoped you would not just ignore them."

"They didn't let me, just like you didn't let me ignore you." Clarke stepped into Lexa's space and wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist. She put her head on Lexa's shoulder.

"I could not lose you, Klark, not after you made me feel alive again."

"This," Clarke said and tightened her hold on Lexa, "is worth all of it."

They shared a brief kiss, knowing they didn't have time for more, and were still holding each other when Aden came in with their breakfast.


	85. Chapter 85

Shepard rode with Lang. Lee wanted to ride with Clarke, but she handed him off to Aden. She wanted to be close to Lexa and needed to concentrate on what they were riding toward.

When they reached the meadow, it was filling with the residents of TonDC and a few other nearby Trikru villages. Clarke and Lexa walked through the crowd, stopping occasionally to share a few words, squeeze a shoulder, or accept a hug. Cari and the Natblida trailed behind them like ducklings.

Jackson and Nyko waited for them near the pyre. Their greetings were brief and they tried to blend back into the crowd, but Cari didn't let them.

When the sun reached its zenith, Cari stepped forward and the quiet murmuring in the crowd stopped.

"We have gathered here to bid farewell to our kin who were taken by Maunon. Their remains have been in the tunnels for years, moldering in the dark, until Jackson kom Skaikru asked whether we could do something to bring them the peace they deserve and the opportunity to return. Today, we release the souls of all those Maunon stole from us," she said, and held out her hand.

Cari received a torch and put it into the head of the pyre. "Yu gonplei ste odon." She handed the torch to Jackson, who walked to the other end of the pyre and repeated her action and words.

Clarke took the torch from Jackson. "Your fight is over," she said, and lit one side. Lexa took the torch from her and walked to the other side. "Yu gonplei ste odon," she repeated, and shoved the torch deep into the piled wood.

Jackson stepped back into the crowd while Clarke joined Lexa near Cari. They were surprised when the Natblida stepped forward to recite the Skaikru goodbye: "In peace may you leave this shore. In love may you find the next. Until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim."

They remained in formation behind Cari, who spoke again. "Death is not the end. You will return to fight again, but you will never again face the enemy who took this life. Be free of the pain they inflicted and come back whole and strong." She bowed her head, and everyone mimicked the action, offering a final show of respect.

More than two hours passed before the crowd began to break up. Six hours later, dark was quickly approaching. Lexa, Clarke, Cari, Aden, and the Natblida remained at the pyre while it burned to embers. A short distance away, guards set up camp.

"This is truly the end of Maun-de's hold on our people," Cari told the Natblida, "but we cannot forget the thousands who were taken from us. Fear drove Maunon, and it drives people to do terrible things. Your fears can define you, as they did Maunon, or you can acknowledge them and continue forward. You are dismissed. Get your dinner and get in your furs. We leave early tomorrow."

Lexa sent Aden with the rest of the Natblida. Cari stayed with Lexa and Clarke at the pyre. They stood there for two more hours, each lost in her thoughts while they made certain the fire didn't spread.

When Lexa and Clarke went to their tent, food and water waited on the table. They ate and drank without talking before getting into the furs together. Clarke stared at the top of the tent, stroking Lexa's hair back while Lexa laid with her head on Clarke's chest, her arms around the blonde. It took a long time for both of them to sleep, but neither said anything.

When they were roused for breakfast the next morning, they were surprised to see how many people waited around the fire for them. Bellamy hugged Clarke and handed her over to her mother for another hug. He gripped Lexa's forearm firmly and nodded to her before giving her a gentle push toward Abby and Clarke.

Jackson was speaking with Cari and waved at them. Indra and Nyko waited to speak with them, too, and spent several minutes with each of them. Bowie finally pulled Clarke and Lexa away to make sure they ate, and their friends stayed with them, chatting easily, talking about anything except where they were or why.

Clarke, especially, was glad that no one tried to make them stay longer. Abby hugged Clarke and Lexa again and stepped back to stand with the others so they could mount their horses. Clarke looked over her shoulder as they rode away, and raised her hand to acknowledge the goodbye waves of the others.

100 – 100 – 100

The next two months passed peacefully. There was a rhythm to their time in Polis, and Clarke liked it. They met with ambassadors, sparred, and trained the Natblida. The days grew shorter and the leaves dropped with the temperatures. Cap Jonah and Shad made a point of seeing them when they were in port. Cari was a frequent breakfast guest. Aden continued to shadow Lexa, but spent much of his free time with the other Natblida. Clarke had time to draw and paint. She went to the market regularly, searching for gifts for midwinter.

The radio kept them up to date with the happenings in TonDC, but orders and instructions were sent in writing by messenger to make certain they weren't intercepted. Lexa had Raven build extra radios that were as powerful as she could make them.

Every two weeks, they brought Parrish in to meet, go over the maps, and hone the plans for the spring campaign. Aden watched over their shoulders at each of these meetings, and when they were over, asked questions that they patiently answered.

A month before midwinter, Polis began to get busier than usual. Temporary merchant stalls appeared in the market. Hunters set out to gather the meat for the upcoming feasts. Cari sat with Lexa and Clarke and explained the tattoo they would share. Clarke sketched it and they went back and forth until everyone was satisfied with it.

Two weeks before midwinter, the tattoo artist who applied Lexa's designs inked the design on their sides. Lexa had hers done first and was stoic during the process. When Clarke's turn came, Lexa positioned her with Clarke's head in her lap. She gave Clarke one of her hands to hold, encouraged her to squeeze it and reminded her to breathe. She spent much of the time bent over, filling Clarke's ear with with her love and hopes for their future. When the design was finished, Lexa pricked her finger and gently spread a bit of her blood over it to help it heal faster.

When it was finished, they stood side by side in the mirror so they could see the completed piece. A streak of fire tore through the night, lighting up the forest on Clarke's side, and landed in the trees on Lexa's. The skies on both were filled with stars; Lexa knew they were the constellations visible in autumn, when Clarke and her friends first came to Earth.

The week before midwinter was spent in meetings with the other leaders. Every evening, they met briefly with Cari to discuss the bonding ceremony. The TonDC delegation arrived for their kru's initiation into the coalition and the bonding ceremony. Lexa and Clarke hosted all of them for dinner the night before the midwinter feast and they exchanged gifts then. It was a long evening filled with smiles and laughter, and Lexa was glad to have a few hours to relax. She accepted Clarke's people as her family, and looking around the room to see them all safe and happy filled her with joy and satisfaction.

It increased when they came one by one to say goodnight and realized that they, too, had taken her as one of theirs, extending the love and loyalty they had for Clarke to Lexa.

100 – 100 -100

At a late breakfast on midwinter morning, they exchanged small gifts. Lexa had specially made oil paints and a palette for Clarke. Clarke gave Lexa two pairs of gloves and a cloak, "to keep you warm when I can't," she explained.

It took all of Lexa's willpower not to drag Clarke back to bed for the day. They had too much to do today, and Lexa reminded both of them that soon they would have a week alone together.

The day passed quickly, and they had to rush their bath. Indra came to braid Lexa's hair while Lexa braided Clarke's, and they hurried to the feast hall so Lexa could inspect it and make last minute changes.

During the week, Clarke seemed a little unsettled to Lexa, but she was managing it, so Lexa said nothing. Lexa does not anticipate problems this year, so they are unarmed. Their guards will be inside with them this year, bearing enough discreet weaponry to keep them safe and share if needed.

Clarke was able to hold her memories at bay until they entered the feast hall. It was decorated the same as it was before, and she couldn't stop the trembling that took over her body as she saw what happened a year ago.

"No," she whispered, seeing blood everywhere, bodies on the floor. "No, no, no," she groaned, pulling at her bloody sleeves, feeling blood hot and fresh on her hands and face, in her hair, seeing it on her clothes.

Lexa stopped her review of the room to look at her, saw Clarke's meltdown starting and hurried to her. "Look at me."

"No, no, no, no, not again," Clarke moaned.

Lexa pulled her hands apart. "Klark, chek au ai."

Clarke tried, but she saw so much more, and choked on all of it. The door opened, and Clarke's guards entered. They recognized Clarke's body language and Lexa's. Braddock put his arm around Clarke's shoulders and took her outside, while Lang stayed to stop Lexa's protests.

"She will be fine," Lang soothed his Heda, seeing nearly as much panic on her face as was on Clarke's. "He will talk to her and she will breathe, and she will come back to you, as she promised."

"I do not know what," Lexa began and trailed off. For a moment, she saw what Clarke did, blood pooling on the floor and dripping from the walls, the bodies of Nia and the other Azgeda, gasping those last desperate breaths. "Oh."

"Heda, it is long gone."

"Is this what Clarke feels?" she asked.

"Sha. She is still learning to stop it. You have not been in here since last year."

"I should have prepared her."

"Klark is strong, Heda. She will be back before your guests arrive." He paused, the hint of a smile on his face. "Dance with her. She will try to say no, but you must. It will be good for both of you."

Lexa couldn't decide whether he was teasing her, but his advice was sound. "Mochof, Lang."

"Pro, Heda." He bowed and took up his place at the door.

While Lexa waited for Clarke to come back, she returned to inspecting the hall.

100 – 100 – 100

"Breathe, Klark," Braddock said, and kept her moving.

"So much blood."

"Sha, and none of it yours, or Heda's. You are fine. Heda is well. This is the first midwinter you greet your guests as a married couple. At next year's, you will be bonded and everyone will be asking about children."

Clarke stumbled and looked up at him with impossibly wide eyes. "What?"

"Can you not see them?" he teased. "Hair like the sun and eyes like forests."

Clarke finally got a full breath and elbowed Braddock in the side. After a few seconds she asked, "You are teasing, right? She can't get me pregnant, can she?"

"I do not know," he smirked back. "So far, Heda has done everything she sets her mind to."

"Jerk," Clarke said and elbowed him again.

Braddock laughed and steered them around a corner. "There is nothing in that building that can hurt you. Heda waits for you. Skaikru will be with you this year. Lang and I will be behind you. You will be safe."

"Sha." Clarke took a deep breath. "It looked like it did last year."

"It looks like that every year."

"OK."

"OK?"

"Sha."

"Ready to go back?"

"Sha," Clarke repeated and looked up at him. "Mochof."

Braddock nodded and led her back to the feast hall.

Lexa stopped her anxious pacing when the door opened. She rushed to Clarke. "I am sorry."

"Me, too."

"If you do not feel well enough to stay, I will make your excuses to our guests."

"I'll be here, Lexa." Clarke kissed her quickly. "We'll talk about it later."

Lexa nodded. She put her hand on Clarke's face and stroked Clarke's cheek with her thumb. They looked at each other for nearly a minute before Lexa believed that Clarke was fine. She held Clarke's hand while they greeted their guests anyway.

This year's feast went as it was supposed to. People ate, drank, and talked. Lexa let the music play for a while before she asked Clarke to dance. Clarke finished her wine and followed Lexa to the dance floor.

"Relax, Klark." Lexa led her around the floor. "Look at me," she coaxed.

Clarke did, and stumbled, but Lexa caught her.

"It's just us," she told Clarke, and smiled. "In three days, we will be bonded."

At that, Clarke did relax. She smiled back at Lexa and moved with her like they had danced together for years.

Before the night was over, Clarke danced with everyone from Skaikru, and at least one person from each delegation. When the party broke up, she was still pleasantly drunk, and murmured any number of suggestive comments in Lexa's ear on the walk home. She promptly passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow, and Lexa snuggled against her, smiling.

100 – 100 – 100

When they entered the feast hall the next day, the tables were pushed to the side, but the chairs were in orderly rows on either side of an aisle. Lexa's throne sat on a platform. Clarke stayed with Skaikru for the initiation ceremony. She and Marcus were the only ones involved in it, but Abby and Bellamy were there to witness it. Raven was with the Natblida, taking advantage of the chance to visit with them while they prepared fireworks to launch after the bonding ceremony. Indra was with the Trikru delegation.

Everyone quieted when the singer began. Two lines into the song, Lexa entered and strode to her throne, looking every bit the regal leader she was. She had warpaint today, applied carefully by Clarke to accentuate her eyes, and the gear that was one of many symbols of her rank was between her eyebrows.

As the song drew to a close, Clarke walked down the aisle, her eyes locked on Lexa's. She wore a green gown today, and Lexa had been extra careful with Clarke's warpaint. Clarke kept running through her head that she was there as Wanheda, Skaikru's leader, and kept her back straight, her steps measured.

Clarke reached the end of the aisle, separated from Lexa by only a few feet, when the song ended.

"Our first order of business this year is to bring Skaikru into our alliance," Lexa stated. "They have proven themselves valuable allies and worthy to join us." She looked at Clarke again, and Clarke lowered herself to her knees. She held Lexa's gaze for a few more seconds before bowing lowering her head.

Clarke stayed that way for a count of ten before Lexa said, "Rise, Wanheda, and present your ambassador to take the brand."

Clarke stood and turned to nod at Marcus. His approach was as measured as Clarke's. He rolled up his sleeve when he reached her.

"You become one of us when you accept our mark."

Marcus nodded and presented his arm. He was happy that Cari wasn't trembling, and he remained steady, gritting his teeth and clenching every muscle in his body to avoid making a sound. When it was finished, he bowed to Lexa and returned to his seat with Clarke.

She pulled a small tin from a pocket and handed it to him. "Put this on every few hours," she said softly.

"Thank you."

"The ambassadors will meet here this afternoon while Lexa and I meet with the other clan leaders."

"I know," Marcus answered, and smiled at her. "Everything will be fine, Clarke."

She nodded and turned her attention back to Lexa, who was relating everything that happened in the past year. She was interrupted by shouts of approval from time to time, and continued when they ended. She concluded by inviting everyone present to witness the bonding ceremony between she and Clarke on the day after next.


	86. Chapter 86

The afternoon meeting of clan leaders went late into the night as they debated the course of action against the southerners.

"We are agreed," Lexa said finally. Every clan that bordered the southern lands would send assassins for Jackson over the winter, and in spring, the armies would march, ride, and sail into those lands, equipped with satellite maps and radios to keep in touch with each other.

Marcus' dealings with the other ambassadors were exponentially less taxing. Skaikru's primary trading tool was knowledge, and they wanted little for it since they were, because of Trikru's help, self-sustaining. It was most important, he knew and Clarke instructed, that Skaikru gain skills and training from the other tribes in return for teaching what they knew. The ambassadors from clans far from Trikru lands were suspicious of a deal that sounded too good to be true.

Marcus anticipated that and brought hundreds of the LED lights to share. He explained the cross training happening with healers and Clarke's desire for every clan to share its knowledge with the others. Even after talking until he was hoarse, Marcus was uncertain about his success. He hoped the LED lights, which he repeatedly demonstrated, would help things move forward.

100 – 100 – 100

Parrish remained calm about the short leash he was on before midwinter and while the clans gathered. He asked questions about everything that was happening in Polis. He didn't always get the answers he wanted, but he understood everyone's caution. The midwinter gathering was a prime opportunity to wreak havoc, and he hadn't been with them long enough to gain their trust.

When he learned that gifts were given at midwinter, he sat in his room to think for a long time before reaching a solution. Each evening, he worked on the carvings, carefully coaxing the forms he wanted from the wood. In the field, it had been a calming distraction, something requiring a different kind of focus and discipline than completing his orders.

Parrish asked his guard where he could buy small amounts of paint and a brush or two, and was met with a slew of questions. He finally gave in and showed what he was making, and for the first time, Anders looked at him with something approaching a smile. "For Heda?" he asked.

"Sha, and one for Skai Heda."

Anders nodded. "We will speak with Heather. He makes paints for Skai Heda."

"I only need a little."

"Bring these," Anders instructed.

That night, Parrish began painting the carvings. It took three nights for him to be satisfied, and another for them to dry completely. When they were done, he looked at them critically one more time and decided he'd done the best he could with a pocket knife. On the way to breakfast, he asked Talpa how to deliver his gifts.

He wasn't expecting the knock on his door late on the night after midwinter. Seeing Lexa and Clarke in the hall surprised Parrish, but he quickly regained his equilibrium and invited them in.

"We can stay only a few minutes," Lexa cautioned.

"We came to say thank you," Clarke said. "The carvings are beautiful."

"It was my pleasure," he answered with a bow.

"I have a job for you, if you're interested," Lexa told him.

"What kind of job?" Parrish asked cautiously.

"A chess set. The biggest piece this size." She spread her fingers.

"I don't really have the tools to do that."

"Anders' nomon makes things from wood. If you help him, he will let you use his tools."

"She makes amazing things," Clarke added. "I have a box for my paints that's not like anything I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Heda. Mochof."

"You will start in the new year, once the celebrations are over."

Parrish nodded, still stunned by everything they did for him, and remembered after a moment the plans they drew up. "Did they agree? Are you goin' in the spring?"

"Sha. We will talk about it later. Enjoy the celebrations. Thank you again."

"Yes, thank you," Clarke said. "They're beautiful."

They left as quickly as they came, and walked quickly back home. It was cold, and Clarke wrapped her scarf around her face. Lexa moved half a step toward her and put her arm around Clarke. Her hand, in her new glove, rested easily on Clarke's far shoulder.

In their home, they stripped off their outerwear and sat near the fire to drink tea. The small carvings, one of each of them on a horse, sat on the table where they could see them.

"There are more meetings tomorrow," Lexa said.

"I know."

"They have many questions for you."

"No, it's just the same question from many throats: When do I get a radio?"

"That, too," Lexa agreed with a small laugh. "But also the training and the conferences and the census."

"Good thing we have answers." Clarke yawned. "Who's coming for breakfast?"

"We will have breakfast with the Natblida since we will not be seeing them for a little while."

"And Aden?"

"Aden is busy with the other sekens. We will see him when we return."

Clarke smiled. "Day after tomorrow."

"Sha," Lexa smiled back. "Our clothes are ready. Cari will send someone to do our hair. You know what to say?"

"I know what to say."

"I am sorry we could not allow all your friends to come."

"I'll see them soon. Raven will be thrilled to deliver the details."

"No doubt."

Clarke drained her mug. "C'mon, the bed should be warm by now." She stood up and waited for Lexa to join her for the short walk to their bedroom.

100 – 100 – 100

Bellamy's favorite thing about Polis was the library. It reminded him of growing up with Octavia. They read together, Bellamy teaching her, both of them enjoying stories that were old before the world ended. He found many of the stories they shared on the shelves. Some of their favorites were worn, indicating that others enjoyed them as much as he and Octavia had.

There wasn't much for him to do once he took the obligatory walk through the town, and Bellamy spent most of his time in Polis in the library. The parties were fun, but he was more content losing himself in fictional worlds and more than once wished Octavia was there to share the stories with him.

100 – 100 – 100

Raven was as happy to see the Natblida as they were to see her, and "boom" was said more times than she could count in the first few minutes. She hooked her fingers in her mouth and let out a whistle. "Yes, we will be making things go boom. You guys did an awesome job with the fireworks for the wedding, so we will definitely make some more. This time, you're going to have to help me find what we need. I couldn't bring much of anything except the stuff Le, uh Heda told me to bring."

After that, questions came at a more reasonable pace, and as she recited the list of what they would need, the Natblida sat quietly, looks of concentration on their faces. "Got it?" Raven asked when she reached the end of the list.

"Sha."

"I'm trusting you guys. If you need anything, come and find me. And no making anything explode until we're all together," she called as they raced from the room.

100 – 100 – 100

Abby spent her time walking through Polis. She enjoyed the market, and recognized Clarke's artwork in the stalls and shops. It was a surprise, although she'd heard that drawings were what Clarke used to barter. The one of Lexa in her wedding dress made her smile. "That was a beautiful dress," she told Brenna.

"You are from TonDC?"

"Yes. Clarke's my daughter. They were both so lovely that day." Abby continued to smile as she recalled the wedding.

"You are Skai Heda's nomon?"

"Yes."

"Mochof. Thank you very much. Ai bro was a Ripa, and you saved him."

Abby studied her for a few moments. "Linden's your brother, right?"

"Sha."

"He talked about you."

"He talked about you," Brenna answered. "If you can wait a few minutes, I can send someone to bring him here."

"That's not necessary."

"It is," Brenna insisted. "He was talking of traveling to TonDC to aid you."

"He said he wanted to be a healer."

"He is training here. Please wait."

"Of course," Abby answered. Brenna left briefly and returned with two cups of hot tea. She and Abby sat in the comfortable chairs used by customers to drink tea and wait for Brenna's brother. Their conversation was mostly about the wedding, and it wasn't long before Brenna's door opened and a huge man entered. He closed the door and dropped his fur on the floor as he approached.

"Fisa Abi, I am so glad to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, Linden. How have you been?"

"Strong again, as I was before. I am learning from our healers."

"That's wonderful."

"Are you here to stay?"

"No," Abby laughed. "I'm here for Clarke and Lexa's bonding."

"Why?"

"She is Skai Heda's nomon."

"You never said anything about her."

"We were busy. And I showed you her photo, but you were still sedated a bit so you might not remember."

"You showed me a little girl." He shrugged. "No matter. Will you join us for supper tonight?"

"May I bring someone?"

"Certainly."

"I will come for you so you don't get lost," Linden promised.

"You don't even know where I'm staying," Abby answered, laughing.

Linden waved his hand as if that were unimportant. "I will see you shortly after dark. I must return now."

"See you later," Abby said. When Linden was gone, she turned to Brenna. "Should I tell you where we're staying?"

In reply, Brenna described the house.

"How do you know?"

"It is where Heda's most honored guests stay."

"Then I guess I'll see you this evening. Thank you for the tea. It's been a pleasure."

"My pleasure, Fisa," Brenna answered, and walked Abby to the door.

100 – 100 – 100

Aden wasn't sure what to expect from the other sekens, but went to the training ring with as confident a pose as he could muster. After all, Heda chose him, and Skai Heda helped him out of the ring. He might not yet be the best at anything yet, but he was young and would learn.

The sparring was friendly, full of goodnatured taunting, and Aden felt like he belonged there. It was a feeling he was getting used to. When they broke for meals, Aden sat with the others and made conversation. Many questions were thrown at him about Heda, Skai Heda, and Polis, and he answered them without difficulty.

He got his first kiss at the midwinter feast, from a Sankru girl with dark eyes and darker hair. For the rest of her stay in Polis, Aden and Gisela spent their free time together. He was clearly smitten, and both of them laughed off the teasing of the other sekens while Aden turned red.

100 – 100 – 100

TonDC was quiet before and after the midwinter feast. Everyone remembered what happened the year before and there was some unease despite the understanding that it had to be safe because all of their leaders left. The feast was muted, too, as the survivors of the Azgeda attack shared the story with the newcomers. Midway through the gathering, Wick and Monty decided to hold the fireworks for the new year.

They started a new tradition that year. It came through the stories of the fight with Azgeda, each ending with the speaker saying she or he was grateful for surviving another year. Eventually, everyone squeezed into the mess hall named something they were thankful for, and they all raised a glass in recognition.

100 – 100 – 100

Raven resented being pulled away from playing with the Natblida, but understood that the radios were her her area of expertise. As instructed, she and her guys – Wick, Monty, and Miller – found a way to give the radios more power and expanded range. They weren't sure how far they would reach, but until everyone had antennas and radio towers, it was the best they could do.

Lexa decided to present the radios first in the hope that the clan leaders would listen to Marcus talk about the census. Everyone brought with them the people to be trained, which told Lexa and Clarke that they took the ideas seriously, or at least were willing to work for the rewards.

When Raven finished explaining the radios, she gave one to each clan leader. Miller had taken it on himself to paint the cases in each kru's colors with their symbol on the back of the case. When Clarke saw that, she murmured to Lexa, "He'll be sorry for that later. They'll expect all of their radios to look like that."

"It was a good idea," Lexa answered. "There will be no arguments over whose radio is whose."

"Are you kidding?"

Lexa shook her head. They returned their attention to Raven, who was distributing the list of materials needed for the antennas and attached signal boosters and repeaters. "You guys gather this stuff, and we'll build an antenna or tower in your capital this year. If you have people who are good with tech, we can teach them how to build the others you'll need and how to build radios.

"I know the radios are new," she continued, "but remember that somebody here or in TonDC will have to answer your calls, so try to limit them to important things. No fart jokes."

When the laughter settled, Raven continued. "I'm not sure what the range is so I will ask that each you check in periodically on your way home so we can get an idea of it."

For the next hour, Raven answered questions. For the last half of it, Marcus waited his turn. He watched the leaders with interest and quickly understood that no matter how wary their ambassadors were, Lexa and Clarke had won over the people who mattered.

It made his job easier. He explained the purpose of the census, the information wanted and why. There were few questions, and when he finished, the meeting took a brief intermission. Lexa called him over to make certain he was ready to begin training the others that afternoon, and let him leave when he assured he he was prepared. When he left, she said to Clarke, "I think we will finish soon."

"Good. Can we go for a ride or something?"

"No," Lexa said sadly. "We must still speak with the others personally."

"Is it like this every year?"

"This is a good year. Everyone is in a good mood. They are happy with the radios. They have a common enemy uniting them. There was no blight, so everyone has enough food for the winter and some to trade."

"What's a bad year like?"

"If the people are hungry or ill, they bring old disagreements in new clothes, thinking a fight will improve things."

"Why? You know what, never mind. I'll deal with it when it happens."

"A wise plan." Lexa looked up to see the others returning. "If there is any light when we finish, we can ride."


	87. Chapter 87

They didn't get to ride and barely got a chance to speak to each other until they made a determined push long after midnight to leave what turned into a celebration. Every time Clarke looked around for Lexa, hoping to be rescued from a conversation or yet another offer of a drink, Lexa gave her the same look back. When she and Lexa were handed off to someone else but kept on opposite sides of the room, Clarke wondered when the other leaders found time to plan it.

After the second late night, they slept until mid-morning. Bowie brought breakfast, and they took their time eating before heading off to the bathhouse. They lingered there, too, enjoying the last few moments of quiet. They heard the excited buzz of the city during the brief walk to the bathhouse, and knew it would only grow as the day passed.

More people than Clarke expected waited in their quarters. Her mother was there, and Indra, and two women Clarke didn't recognize. When Lexa introduced them, she explained that they would braid their hair. It was a special day and their usual braids wouldn't do.

They closed the bedroom door and helped each other dress in the clothing that waited on the bed. Clarke's clothing was dark red leather and lined against the cold. Her new armor was black, like Lexa's, but had light blue trim. The sash on her pauldron and the lining of her new cloak matched the blue on her armor. New boots with a bright shine waited for both of them, too.

Lexa had one final gift, a new sword and scabbard that she fixed around Clarke's waist while stealing a kiss. Before they went out to have their hair done, they exchanged the gifts that were part of their wedding rings, which led to more kisses and Indra pounding on the door.

"We can be late if we want to," Lexa pouted, and kissed Clarke again. Clarke giggled and kissed her back. They weren't anxious or nervous although their attendants seemed to be.

When they finally opened the door, Lexa smirked at Indra and Clarke smiled sweetly at her. Abby rolled her eyes, but the extent of her scolding was to rush them to the chairs that waited side by side at the fireplace.

It took another hour to put in all the braids. They chatted with Abby and Indra about how they liked Polis and what they would take back to TonDC. When their hair was ready, they helped each other with their cloaks. Lexa put a pair of her new gloves in her pocket and Abby carried Clarke's scarf and gloves.

Roosevelt and Braddock led them through Polis. Indra and Abby followed Lexa and Clarke, with Bowie and Lang behind them. The crowd divided for them, and the cheering increased as they passed. It took more than a half hour to reach the meeting area, and a several more minutes to make their way through the crowd to the platform.

One set of guards stayed at the steps they climbed up and the others went to the stairs on the opposite side. Indra and Abby remained at the front of the crowd, shifting toward the middle so they could easily see.

Cari waited on the platform and greeted them with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Sha," Lexa and Clarke answered together, and Cari ushered them forward.

When she raised her arms, the crowd quieted, and Clarke was surprised at the volume she projected when she began to speak.

"Today is a momentous occasion. It is not often that our Heda chooses a bondmate. Heda has chosen Klark kom Skaikru, Wanheda, as her houmon, and Klark kom Skaikru has chosen Lexa kom Trikru as her houmon. They were wed in the Skaikru tradition this summer and now will solemnize those vows in the manner of Heda's people."

Cari waited for the crowd to settle before continuing. "Heda belongs to all of us. She serves us, protects us, guides us. Her houmon will do the same. The vows they swear today are to us as they are to each other." She looked at Clarke and Lexa. "Your hands," she directly softly, and resumed speaking to the crowd. "Jus drein jus daun does not apply only to the wrongs we do to each other. Blood is what makes us whole, and blood will bind Lexa kom Trikru and Klark kom Skaikru."

Cari sliced their palms with a very sharp dagger and raised their hands so the crowd could see that they bled. She lowered their hands and put their palms together. Clarke and Lexa shifted the grip until they were comfortable, but didn't let go.

Cari removed a braided cord from her neck, red for Lexa's color, blue for Clarke's, white for love, yellow for the eternal sun. braided cord from her neck, red for Lexa's color, blue for Clarke's, white for love, yellow for the eternal sun. She wove it around their joined hands.

"As this knot is tied, so are your lives now bound. Woven into this cord, imbued into its very fibers, are all the hopes of your friends and family, and of yourselves, for your new life together. With the fashioning of this knot do I tie all the desires, dreams, love, and happiness wished here in this place to your lives for as long as love shall last.

"In the joining of hands and the fashion of a knot, so are your lives now bound, one to another. By this cord you are thus bound to your vow. May this cord draw your hands together in love, never to be used in anger. May the vows you have spoken never grow bitter in your mouths.

"As your hands are bound by this cord, so is your partnership held by the symbol of this knot. Two entwined in love, bound by commitment and fear, sadness and joy, by hardship and victory, anger and reconciliation, all of which brings strength to this union.

"Hold tight to one another through both good times and bad, and watch as your strength grows. This is the life you make together. You are physically bound today, and remain so until your fights end. Say the words that seal your bond."

"I pledge fealty to you, Klark kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own, your people as my people. I swear this with my blood."

"I pledge fealty to you, Lexa kom Trikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own, your people as my people. I swear this with my blood."

Cari raised their joined hands and the crowd roared its approval. "Heda and Hedatu invite you to feast in celebration of their bonding."

The crowd's approval was so loud they felt it. The fabric holding their hands together would stay in place until they left the party. The dyes would stain their skin for weeks.

"We wish to share our joy with you," Lexa told the crowd. "Celebrate with us!"

They roared their approval again, and both Clarke and Lexa smiled.

The crowd stopped them repeatedly on their way to the feast hall and it took nearly an hour for them to reach it. The doors remained open despite the cold so everyone could congratulate the couple. They sat as far from the door as possible, in the seats they held during the midwinter meetings. The other tables were filled with clan leaders, but the table nearest them was filled with the people from TonDC. Raven was absent, and they both knew what that meant.

They ate a bite here and another there while greeting everyone who came to their table. Some of them came around the table to hug them or rub their shoulders. Keek and Dale went under the table and came up between them, talking about Heda Skai Klark while Lexa and Clarke laughed and Charlette looked mildly mortified. The Natblida came in twos and threes with bright eyes and faces red from the cold, and quickly left. Parrish came to offer his congratulations, and they greeted him as they did the other citizens.

After four hours the doors closed and music started. People continued to come and go, bringing congratulations and good wishes. It was nearly time for fireworks before Lexa's uncle made his way to them. Clarke began to apologize for not being available to learn to make the crab stew, but he laughed it off. "I will be here all winter," he promised. "You will have all the time you need to learn the recipe."

"Thank you so much for coming," she answered, and hugged him with her free arm.

"I will be here whenever you ask," he answered, and moved to Lexa's side. "You're happy now," he said so only she could hear.

"Sha." Lexa glanced at Klark speaking with one of the Podakru delegation, and her smile grew. "Will you stay until we return?"

"I will stay all winter."

Lexa's smile exploded over her face. "I am glad."

"Enjoy your party, little one." He folded Lexa in his arms for a moment before ambling off into the crowd.

A while later, Cari stood and the hall quieted. "The Natblida have a gift for their hedas. Please follow me outside."

The entire group inside the building, Clarke, Lexa, their family and guards, the leaders of the other clans and their entourages, followed Cari toward the river. They lined up on the bluff and Cari used a radio to notify Raven that everyone was in place.

The first bang had everyone around them grabbing weapons, but they forgot about them when the sky rained orange. For the next ten minutes, fireworks went off by ones and twos. Then they unleashed what Clarke knew Raven would call "the grand finale." For 10 more minutes, the sky over the river was a relentless flood of colors. Their reflection on the water made the display more effective.

When it finally ended, there were a few moments of silence before the bluff exploded in a chorus of approval. Clarke, Lexa, and Cari looked down at Raven and the Natblida. Lexa gave them a slight bow. Clarke signaled her approval with a thumbs up. Cari said something into the radio, and they began to clean up the firing site.

As the crowd began to make its way back to the feast hall, Cari told them, "Your horses wait in the stable. We will see you when you return."

They both thanked her before beginning the walk to the stable. Their guards accompanied them there, and walked their horses to the gate.

Clarke and Lexa rode for hours in the dark, but the trail was clear. Still, they were glad to see the hunting lodge. Light showed through the windows, and a lantern hung at the entrance to the small stable. They went there first, to untack and tend the horses, and were mildly surprised to find someone waiting to do those jobs for them. She promised she was the only one there, and would come daily to tend their animals. They wouldn't see her or know she was there. When they thanked her, she congratulated them and pointed toward the door.

The hunting lodge wasn't small, but it was warm and well lit. A fire burned in the fireplace, and Lexa stoked it before leading Clarke to their room, where another fire burned. Lexa stoked it, too, before turning her attention to Clarke, who watched her. When Lexa was close enough, Clarke reached and pulled her into a kiss that left both of them breathless. After that, there was clothing dropped on the floor and a few moments of chilliness before their body heat warmed the furs.

100 – 100 – 100

The only evidence of the people who brought food, drink, and firewood was the restocked provisions and the occasional boot print at the door. Lexa and Clarke spent most of the first two days in bed. On the third, they spent the afternoon walking in the woods, enjoying the pristine view of the first snowfall. They spent the fourth hunting, and Lexa was pleased to bag a fox and some birds. Once they warmed up, they lounged by the fire in the main room, Lexa reading while Clarke drew. It snowed again on the fifth day, and they spent it in bed, too, soaking in the uninterrupted time. The storm was strong enough to give them two more days at the lodge before they could leave.

Although they rode out shortly after sunrise, it took most of the day to get back to Polis. The bathhouse was a welcome retreat, and they soaked in the hot water long after they thawed out.

The next day, they returned to their regular schedules. This time, Clarke went through the paperwork with Lexa. She read reports and helped Lexa compose replies when they were needed. By lunchtime, they finished that work, and Lexa went to the Natblida while Clarke found George.

When Lexa returned, the house smelled delicious. Clarke and George were chatting by the fire, and Clarke got up to greet her. She shared her drink with Lexa and all three of them talked for a while longer before George declared that it was time to eat.

Lexa's smile when she took her first spoonful of stew was matched by Clarke's when George told Lexa that Clarke did all the work.

George didn't linger after the meal and promised to visit often. "But you were just bonded and..." he trailed off.

Lexa didn't take the bait. Instead, she walked him to the door and thanked him for sharing the recipe with Clarke. He winked at her as he left, and Lexa laughed and shook her head.

100 – 100 – 100

Clarke's first winter in Polis was peaceful. She and Lexa had routines. Breakfast, frequently with guests, followed by paperwork, sparring and training; time with the Natblida; training Aden; dinner, again with frequent guests; baths, and bed. When it stormed, they stayed in, sometimes in bed, sometimes in Clarke's studio, always enjoying the quiet time alone.

Although Clarke thought she had her fill of snow the previous winter, she ran snowpeople building contests, tried repeatedly to build an igloo, and organized citywide snowball fights that made so much work for the healers that they asked her to help in the hope that seeing the aftermath would end the practice. It didn't. The wounded, usually with sprains and the occasional cut, were happy to be treated by Clarke, who traded winter war stories with them while stitching and bandaging, and Clarke was always happy to meet the citizens of the capital.

As a result, when they walked through the market, Clarke was greeted with vocal exuberance and the occasional snowball. The first time one hit her, Lexa and the guards went immediately on alert, but Clarke laughed and ducked behind one of the stalls to make one of her own. She held onto it until the trip back, hit her attacker squarely between the shoulders, and laughed again as she ran off. After a moment, Lexa followed her, smiling.

The Natblida always took Clarke's side in the battles, and Lexa had to admit that they were learning from them. They planned, set up fortifications, sent out scouts, attacked with ferocity and remembered to guard their base. They honed their sneaking skills, which gave both Cari and Lexa mixed feelings when the kitchen was raided. They learned to communicate and signal each other silently. Most important to Clarke, they had fun. Except for Aden, the Natblida were younger than 10, and with Titus, fun was not allowed.

As winter wound down, they spent more time at the map table, looking for flaws in their plan. Parrish was invited in twice to give details about the land, but he was happy to leave them to their planning. He liked working in the wood shop and Athol was happy to have an assistant.

When the first thaw came, Lexa worked extra with Clarke in the training ring to make certain Clarke was prepared to fight in mud. She might never be as good a fighter as those trained from childhood, but Clarke was quick and inventive, and she didn't stop trying.

When Lexa was certain winter was over, she called the armies. They met at their assigned locations. The radios were an immense help in making certain that their movements were coordinated.

The worst part was getting to the southern lands. Lexa's army bypassed the fallen passes and took a longer route. Those on the western border waited for them to get into position, but no one moved until they heard that troops were landing on the coast.

The hours of planning paid off. There wasn't much resistance. People were thin and hungry. In many places, the barriers between slave and master had fallen in the common fight to stay alive. The consistent complaint was that Jackson and the capital were still demanding things the outlying lands didn't have to give. There were no men, no food, and nothing to trade.

As they had in Azgeda, the armies converged on the southern capital and prepared for a drawn out fight. Parrish's help gave them a few advantages, and the first thing Lexa did when her army was in place was destroy the armories. The explosions, created with Raven's careful instructions, signaled the beginning of the fight.

To let Raven know that things went as planned, Clarke stood facing the city, radio held up, mic button pressed so she could hear the ruckus. When it stopped, Clarke released the transmit button and turned up the volume so everyone near could hear Raven's whoops of excitement.

After that, the real work began. They were expected, and while there wasn't much actual fighting in the beginning, there were traps. Most were basic hunting traps, but a few suggested that Jackson had a Raven of his own. He had artillery, too, which was a constant worry and had Lexa drive the troops as quickly as they could safely go.

It took three weeks to get through the suburbs, and three more after that to get all of the troops around the city center. Jackson's troops were dug in and ready for them. One probing attack showed that head on wasn't the best approach. Lexa gathered the leaders and generals in a captured community center to ask for opinions.

Although several wanted to keep attacking, consensus was that they should wait them out while reorganizing the outlying lands. There was plenty to be done to ensure that all of the Coalition's extra production didn't go into supporting the new land. Lexa parceled out the work before she and Clarke rode toward home.

100 – 100 – 100

They set a blistering pace, but were ambushed twice before crossing back into Trikru lands. Both attacks were well organized, and the small group defeated their attackers after fierce fights that left all of them with some injuries. Clarke did the best she could to patch them up, and they all ignored their pain as they pushed the horses and themselves.


	88. Chapter 88

The scout network was quick and accurate so Indra and Bellamy waited at the stables when Lexa, Clarke, and their guards ride up. When they first saw the group, Bellamy and Indra exchanged a look.

"Did we make it?" Clarke asked.

"The ceremony's tomorrow morning," Bellamy answered while Clarke dismounted. She held her right arm close to her body and went immediately to Lexa and helped her dismount. Clarke staggered under the sudden weight, but no one else was allowed to help Lexa with this. Their guards dismounted slowly, painfully. Their horses weren't in the best shape either and their riders gratefully turned them over to the grooms.

Lexa limped toward them, trying not to lean too much on Clarke.

"You should go to the Medbay."

"If you rat us out to my mother, I will run you around the training ring for a day," Clarke threatened Bellamy.

He held up both hands. "She'll find out, but not from me."

"Sorry, I'm just, we're tired. We've been riding like crazy to get here, and we have to go back right after the ceremony."

"Heda, do you wish me to send a healer?"

"No, Indra. Clarke and I will soak for a while and go to the Medbay if necessary." She looked at their guards. "Go. Eat. Rest. We are safe here. Indra and Bellamy will send someone to stand watch at our door."

"Sha, Heda," Roosevelt answered for all of them, and they trudged past.

"If they try to stand watch, tell them it is our order that they rest."

"Sha, Heda," Bellamy and Indra answered together.

"We'll talk at supper," Clarke said, and she and Lexa slowly walked toward the bathhouse.

"I will get them clean clothes," Indra said.

"I'll set up the guards and get their cabin ready," Bellamy answered.

As slow as they were walking to the bathhouse, they were slower inside. Clarke made Lexa sit on the bench so she could wrestle off her boots and everything above the waist. It was difficult with one arm, and Lexa helped as much as she could. Lexa stood long enough to get her pants and underwear past her hips, and sat again so Clarke could awkwardly remove them, too.

Clarke sat on the bench and swung her legs into Lexa's lap. Lexa untied Clarke's laces and pulled her boots off. Socks were next, and after that Clarke stood in front of Lexa, who quickly worked the fastenings on Clarke's pants and pushed them down.

"Hedas, I have clothing."

"Let her help you," Lexa asked.

"Let's get you in the tub first," Clarke said. While they did that, Lexa called, "Give us a minute."

When Lexa was situated, Clarke said, "Indra, come in, please."

Indra came in and put the clothes on the bench. Before she could leave, Lexa instructed her to help Clarke.

It took a few minutes, some groans and a few moments of swearing to divest Clarke of the rest of her clothes. Indra made sure she got into the tub safely. "I will wait outside. Call me when you are ready to get out."

"It's going to be a while," Clarke said.

"I will wait," Indra repeated.

"Mochof," Lexa said to her, and Indra nodded back.

When she left, Clarke leaned back. She lowered herself in the hot water up to her neck and sighed.

"How is your shoulder?" Lexa asked.

"Still dislocated. Mom's going to have a fit, but she'll fix it. How's your leg?"

"It aches, but this helps."

"The bruises are better. Nyko's salve is definitely helping."

Lexa lowered herself further in the water, too. "That's better."

They soaked for almost an hour before beginning to wash. Clarke needed more help than Lexa, but she helped Lexa when she could. When they were satisfied they were clean, Lexa called for Indra.

Indra helped Clarke stand and made certain she kept her balance while she stepped out. They both helped Lexa. When she saw the bruises on both of them, Indra was glad she brought lightweight, comfortable clothing. She said nothing about their injuries while she helped them dry off and dress.

When they were ready to leave the bathhouse, Indra said, "If you do not go to the Medbay, I will be the one to tell Abby that you need care."

"We're going now," Lexa said.

"I can accompany you," Indra offered.

"We'll be fine," Clarke answered. "Thanks for your help."

As they walked, it appeared that word got around quickly that they weren't to be disturbed until they were medically cleared. Everyone they passed greeted them, but no one stopped to talk.

Abby, Nyko, Jackson, and a roomful of healers were waiting when they entered the Medbay.

"You know something we don't?" Clarke asked her mother.

"We're in the middle of a training session. You," Abby pointed to Lexa, "bed one. Clarke, bed two."

"Mom, you know that's not how it works."

"It is today."

"At least lower the beds. Neither of us can get up there right now."

Abby nodded, surprised that Clarke would admit it, and that Lexa didn't correct her. She lowered bed one while Jackson lowered bed two. Both women accepted help to get on the beds.

"What did you do?" Abby asked Lexa.

"My horse and I were both shot. I could not get free of her before she fell."

Abby looked at Clarke. "Did you check her ribs?"

"As much as I could. I don't think any are broken."

"I'll x-ray them to make sure. And your leg, too."

Nyko explained x-rays to the visiting healers while Jackson brought the machine over. While the x-rays developed, Abby turned her attention to Clarke.

"Dislocated shoulder," Clarke volunteered. "The guy who did it's dead," she added. Abby examined her and agreed with Clarke's diagnosis.

"You've been riding with this?"

"Yeah. Two healers tried to get it back in place, but it's stuck."

"Nyko, I need your help."

"Skai Heda, what have you done now?"

"Long story," Clarke answered with a grimace. "Whatever I say isn't personal."

Abby put his hands where they needed to be on Clarke's arm and explained how she needed him to pull while she manipulated Clarke's shoulder. It was over before Clarke finished screaming. "I'm gonna puke," she said, and a basin appeared in front her her. She vomited and accepted the water that was handed to her. Clarke rinsed her mouth and drank the rest of the water.

"I'm going to put you in a sling. You need to wear it until the swelling's gone," Abby said. She raised the head of the bed to give Clarke support and put her arm in a neutral position that didn't strain her shoulder.

Abby disappeared for a minute and returned with the sling and a bottle of pills. When Clarke saw them, she said, "You can't knock me out."

"Anti-inflammatory. And you need the rest, both of you need some rest."

Jackson helped Abby put the sling on Clarke. Clarke held onto the pill bottle. "I'll take them when I eat," she promised. "Help Lexa."

"You stay right there," Abby ordered.

Clarke nodded and turned her head so she could look at Lexa. "It's a lot better," she told Lexa. "And it'll be much better by the time we get back."

Lexa nodded and looked from Clarke to the group surrounding Abby at the light board. They watched her explain the x-rays and what they showed before returning to Lexa. "You have two cracked ribs and a nick in your femur from the bullet."

"Clarke has been putting Nyko's salve on the bruises."

"I will prepare more tonight," he volunteered.

"There's not a lot I can do except give you some pain relief."

"As long as I stay awake."

"Peas in a pod," Abby muttered while she left them. She returned with another bottle and gave it to Lexa. "This should help. Take it four times a day with food. If it doesn't help, swap with Clarke. I'm going to give both of you a shot now. It should give you some immediate relief."

"Thanks, Mom. It's been a rough few days."

Abby gave injections to both Clarke and Lexa. "Give it a few minutes to work before you try to leave."

"Mochof, Abby." Lexa looked to the healers there for training. "We are sorry to interrupt your training."

"You didn't interrupt anything," Nyko assured her. "And they got to see how the x-rays work."

"Good."

"We will leave you to rest," Nyko said, and ushered them from the room with Jackson's help.

Clarke sat up and swung her feet out of the bed. Abby came back into the Medbay. "You're both going to rest here until supper."

"Mom, we have things to do."

"Two hours won't make any difference. You both look exhausted. I promise I'll wake you up if you fall asleep."

"OK, but we're sharing Lexa's bed."

"Fine." Abby came over and helped Clarke off the gurney while Lexa moved over to make room for her. Clarke walked around so she could put her uninjured shoulder against Lexa and Abby helped her onto the bed.

"I'll check on you in a bit," Abby said, and left them alone.

"We made it," Clarke said softly.

"We made it," Lexa agreed. "It is good to see everyone, even if it is just for a few minutes."

"How are you?"

"The shot helped the pain."

"Yeah, mine's much more manageable now."

"Can we sneak out?"

Clarke leaned forward and checked the door to her mother's office. "Maybe. The door's closed." She awkwardly got out of bed. Lexa moved to the same side of the bed and Clarke helped her down.

The door to Abby's office was cracked, and she sighed when she saw them walk past. Some things never changed.

Lexa and Clarke went to the radio shack. Bryan reported that there were no messages for them. Raven's workshop was empty. They were installing an antenna for Sankru. Floukru had been first to have a usable radio because all they needed was for the antenna to be re-wired. Luna gave them two people to help, and Wick explained everything they did so that when they left, Luna's people could do the maintenance on their own.

From there, they walked to the mess hall. It was too early for dinner, but they could wait. They looked forward to a hot meal, and to eating it without being rushed.

They were surprised when two of the kitchen staff brought them heaping plates, cool drinks, and cutlery. They were nearly finished when people began to come for supper. Lexa was about to get up to return their plates when another of the kitchen staff came to get them and trade their empty mugs for full ones. Clarke and Lexa thanked them while they waited for Bellamy and Indra.

They didn't have long to wait.

"What's going on out there and why weren't we allowed to go?" Bellamy asked as he sat down.

"It's almost over," Clarke said. "You two did all the heavy lifting last time. We thought we should give someone else a chance."

"I would like to return with you," Indra said.

"You are needed here," Lexa answered.

Neither of them liked the answers, but accepted them. Abby came over while Marcus stayed in line. "Did you take your pills?"

Clarke rolled her eyes and Lexa sighed, but they got the bottles out and took them as Abby watched. "Thank you," Abby said. "I expect to see you before you leave."

"Before breakfast," Lexa told her, and Abby returned to Marcus.

"You still didn't answer my question," Bellamy said. "What's going on out there? We've picked up bits and pieces of radio transmissions, but nothing coherent."

"The assassins were not able to reach Jackson over the winter, so the armies gathered. They laid siege to Jackson's capital. It will not last long. There are few supplies. The rest of the lands are planting."

"How did you get there so fast?"

"Most surrendered, so we left a small unit in each town," Lexa explained. "It was a long winter. They are hungry. There are few men."

"Then how'd you get hurt?"

"Bell, we're fine, just dinged up," Clarke assured him.

Their guards came in, and they could tell by looking at them that they'd been to the bathhouse and Medbay, too. Still, they looked exhausted and Lexa hoped they would rest while they could.

"Sorry," Clarke said when she realized Bellamy was waiting for an answer.

He shook his head. "Go get some rest."

"As soon as we see Octavia, Star, and Lincoln."

"I'll tell them you're here. You both look exhausted. Get some rest, please."

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and nodded. They got up and headed for their cabin.

It was warm and well lit, and the furs were fresh. They had one of the guards follow them in to remove their boots. They didn't bother taking off anything else except for their coats before getting into bed. Sleep came quickly.

The guards roused them two hours before the naming ceremony was to begin. One of them brought food while the other carried the clothes that had been cleaned while they slept. Again, they managed to change their clothes by helping each other, but had to get assistance for their boots.

They sat down to eat and there was a knock on the door. Lexa sighed before saying, "Enter."

Abby came in. "I want to check both of you again before you leave."

"Can we at least finish breakfast?" Clarke asked.

"Where are your pills?"

"Mom, we just sat down. We'll take them when we're done."

"Where are they?" Abby persisted.

Lexa pointed at the table beside the bed and Abby brought the bottles over. She handed each of them two pills and watched them take them. "Thank you."

Clarke grunted and Lexa went back to eating without saying anything.

"Aren't you at all excited?"

"Very," Lexa answered.

Abby gave up trying to converse and watched them eat. They were clearly tired, but Abby knew they wouldn't stay an extra day to rest. Bellamy warned her they were leaving right after the ceremony while he walked with her to their cabin when they didn't come to the Medbay.

Lexa finished eating first and Abby checked on her while Clarke finished her meal. She took Clarke's arm from the sling to check her range of motion, and immediately put it back. "You need to keep it on for at least three more days."

"I'll try."

"You know what exercises to do, right?"

"Yes."

"And you'll do them."

"Yes," Clarke answered.

"OK." Abby gave each of them a hug. "I hope next time you'll stay a while."

"We will," Lexa answered for both of them.


	89. Chapter 89

They finished breakfast, and Abby helped them get their boots on. She walked with them as far as Lincoln and Octavia's cabin, gave them both a hug, and returned to the Medbay. Lexa knocked on the door. Lincoln opened it and smiled when he saw them. "We didn't think you would make it," he said as he let them in.

As soon as the door closed, Octavia put Star down and whispered in her ear. Star looked at them and said, "Heda."

They both smiled and Clarke dropped to one knee. Star toddled toward them while Lexa took a seat. "Are you ready?" she asked Octavia.

"Yes. I'm really glad you got here."

"We said we would be here," Lexa said while watching Clarke with Star. "Do you have a name for her?"

"Aurora, after my mother."

"A good name."

"We'll name the next one for Lincoln's nomon if it's a girl," Octavia added casually.

Clarke gave Star to Lexa and stood facing Octavia. "When are you due?"  
"Late winter."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. I want her to have siblings, you know? I know I was the exception on the Ark, and it shouldn't be like that."

"It isn't any more."

"There's going to be a lot of babies born this summer."

"Good," Lexa said. "I am glad to hear it. Babies mean things are going well."

"We need to go," Lincoln said. "Bellamy and Indra have everything set up."

"How many will be there?"

"Most of Skaikru and a bunch of Trikru," Octavia answered while walking toward Lexa. "Let's go, strik gafa," she said while lifting Star.

They walked together to the meeting hall. Work had started on the walls, but was suspended for the morning.

Bellamy and Indra waited on the platform and smiled when they saw the group approach. The people who waited for them stopped talking when they climbed the platform and everyone quieted when Bellamy and Indra stepped forward.

"This is the first time I've done this, so bear with me," Bellamy said. "Today we're welcoming a new member into our community. Octavia kom Skaikru and Lincoln kom Trikru had a beautiful, healthy daughter a year ago. It's been my great pleasure to watch her grow." He smiled at his sister and her family.

"This child is the first of the union between our people," Indra continued. "Our Hedas have agreed to watch over her as she grows and step in to raise her should it be necessary." She turned to look at Clarke and Lexa. "Do you accept responsibility for this child?"

"We do," they answered together.

Indra looked at Lincoln and Octavia. "What is the name you choose for your child?"

"Aurora," came from both mouths.

Bellamy's smile became larger and Octavia gave him a slight nod while he walked toward her. He took the baby from his sister and held her so the audience could see her. She was a beautiful blend of her parents' best features. She had curly black hair, Octavia's blue eyes, and skin color a shade between Octavia and Lincoln's.

"Aurora kom Skaikru and Trikru," he announced proudly.

The attendees applauded enthusiastically and after several seconds, Bellamy returned her to her parents. Lincoln took her this time.

"Thank you for witnessing Aurora's naming," he said to he crowd. "We know you will help her grow to fulfill her potential."

Indra stepped forward again. "We will finish celebrating tonight. For now, back to work."

"We're going," Clarke groaned. She hugged Octavia, then Lincoln and Aurora. "We'll see you as soon as we can."  
"As soon as we can," Lexa echoed, and ruffled the baby's curls. "Stay safe, all of you."

"You as well," Lincoln answered as they began to walk away.

Their guards waited at the stable. The horses were ready to go, their saddlebags carried from the cabin while they were gone. Braddock steadied Clarke while she mounted and Bowie did the same for Lexa. They rode out of TonDC at a gallop. The end of a war waited on their arrival.

100 – 100 – 100

They rode as fast on the return trip as they had getting there. There was only one hiccup on this trip. They were forced to a stop by a frantic man on the narrow trail. His wife was having trouble giving birth. Clarke told him to lead the way, but he walked slowly, hindered by a limp, and one arm hung uselessly at his side, so she told Braddock to have the man ride double with him.

They heard his wife screaming as they approached the house. The man gracelessly dismounted. Clarke and Lexa were next off their horses, and Lexa held the reins for both while Clarke removed her medical kit from a saddlebag. Lexa gave the reins to Bowie and followed Clarke into the house, Roosevelt following. Lang stood at the door while Braddock went in search of a back door. He didn't find one, so he returned to Bowie.

Although there weren't any animals in sight, there was a watering trough, and Braddock worked the pump. The horses somehow managed to get all of their heads into the trough at once, and Braddock continued pumping until they stopped drinking. He and Bowie led the horses to the barn. It was empty, too, but there were grooming tools, so they untacked all of the animals and put them into stalls before giving them the attention they needed.

Inside, Lexa scurried around getting the things Clarke needed, light, towels, and hot water. She sent Roosevelt to the stable to get all of the LED lights from their saddlebags and put water on to boil. Clarke got the names of her patient, Melody, and her husband, Shaun, while she calmed them. This was their first child, although Melody had a miscarriage before. Shaun was injured by a wagon. Clarke was glad he wasn't one of the few survivors of the missiles.

They were there for hours. The baby was taking its time. Clarke got Melody out of bed and had her walk around. That gave Clarke and Lexa the opportunity to prepare the bed so the mattress wouldn't be ruined.

Clarke had no idea what time the baby was born. She was exhausted and her arm was extremely sore when both mother and child were calm and settled for the night. She and Lexa went outside for some air. Lang told them they had prepared beds for them in the stable, and they went without encouragement or comment.

The stable was dimly lit when Braddock woke them. They both drank some tea and ate a small meal from their saddlebags. Clarke took half of the remaining food into the house when she went to check on them. Lexa gathered all but one of the LED lights while Clarke used the remaining one to examine Melody and her son. They were both well and the baby was nursing, so Clarke felt it was safe to leave them.

They pushed the animals to make up some of the lost time, and traded their horses for fresh ones at one of the towns held by their troops. They rode through the night, taking advantage of wide roads and bright moonlight, and reached the siege line before noon.

There were no changes in their absence. Jackson talked into the radio, but no one answered. An artillery shell occasionally flew over their heads, but landed well behind their camp. The night they returned, the first defector approached one of Sankru's sentries.

That began a trickle of deserters from Jackson's stronghold. They were hungry and worn down, happy to be a prisoner of whatever kru they walked into as long as they were fed. At the end of the first month of the siege, the Coalition had more than 100 prisoners who left Jackson. Their stories were much the same, and as much as Lexa wanted to believe them, she still sent spies in to verify their stories.

It took a week for the spies to get in and out. Lexa gathered all of the clan leaders to hear what they had to say. In the morning, they marched into Jackson's capital city, clearing block by block. They used the radios to make sure everyone advanced at about the same rate. Lexa wanted Jackson to hear their approach and know he could do nothing to stop it.

The first big success was the capture of the final armory. It was nearly empty, which surprised no one, and Clarke immediately ordered the healers to set up there. She sent word by messenger to the other pieces of the army to protect the warriors who were sent there. She had no doubt that Jackson would shell the improvised hospital if he knew it existed.

The advance of Coalition army was slow and steady. They cleared building after building and sent the sick and injured civilians they flushed from hiding to the temporary hospital. Everyone they encountered was terrified, their fear fueled by the ongoing campaign of lies Jackson spread about the Coalition.

Clarke heard some of them at night when she went to help the healers for a few hours while Lexa studied maps and gave orders for the next day. Many of them were about Lexa, which enraged her. Clarke laughed at those she heard about herself. The best way to counteract the misinformation was by action, and every night Clarke returned to Lexa knowing she turned potential enemies into allies.

When they reached the capital, there was a suspicious lack of resistance. Lexa and the clan leaders had an impromptu meeting and decided they would enter together. They searched room after room before finding Jackson behind his desk.

"Took y'all long enough," he said calmly. "Lexa. Miss Griffin. Where's the lovely Miss Reyes?"

"She has another engagement," Clarke answered.

"Shame. I was looking forward to killing her, too."

"You will kill no one," Lexa said.

"That's where you're wrong."

"Bomb," Clarke said. "Bomb!" she repeated at the top of her lungs and turned, grabbing Lexa's arm. "Out. Out. Get out now!" She shoved Lexa through a window and went out behind her. She heard glass breaking around her, and screamed when her landing jolted her injured shoulder.

Lexa pulled her up and they ran. Lexa tried to count heads, but didn't get far before the explosion threw them to the ground.

100 – 100 – 100

Warriors from every clan moved into the debris field soon after the explosion. They were silent as they searched for their leaders, and remained silent as they were carried to healers. Clarke was the last to be carried away.

Healers from every kru descended on the field hospital. They triaged all the leaders before going to work. Ripped clothing was cut away so bodies would be bathed and examined closely. Most of the injuries were caused by flying debris. Bruises were rubbed with salve, cuts cleaned and stitched or bandaged, the odd broken bone properly set and splinted, and they were dressed in clean clothing.

One by one, they woke and were examined again. They, too, were warriors, and pushed the healers away and ignored advice that they remain in their beds. Clarke was the last to wake; a board landed on her head, knocking her out, and she knew she had a concussion. She sat up, looked at the leaders around her bed, Lexa sitting beside her, and concluded they were all concussed. She sat up. "I'm good," she said, and believed it until she tried to move her arm.

The healers who circled came closer. They shooed Lexa from the bed, and Clarke saw their lips move although the ringing in her ears made it hard to hear what they were saying. Still, she knew what was coming from the positions they took.

She felt the pop when they corrected the dislocation, and took a few deep breaths. She nodded when they approached with fabric for a sling, and refused the drink the healer offered. Lexa helped her stand, and the others followed them from the hospital to the nearby gymnasium where tables, chairs, and food waited.

The guards rushed in several times after hearing shouting, and stopped when they realized their leaders were compensating for the ringing in their ears. Lexa dismissed them when it was clear they wouldn't accomplish anything. They left with instructions to return in the morning or send a representative.

When she and Clarke were alone, they both stood and moved to embrace. Lexa was careful of Clarke's shoulder, and they broke apart to hold hands while leaving the building. Braddock and Bowie saw them coming through the window and held the door open.

Lexa and Clarke put up a good front while walking to their quarters, but both sagged as soon as the door closed behind them. Lexa pointed at the bedroom and Clarke nodded. It took several minutes for them to help each other out of their clothing, and a few more to find a position they were both comfortable with. They went to sleep with Clarke's head on Lexa's shoulder, her uninjured arm between them, and Lexa's arm around Clarke, her hand holding Clarke's between their bodies.

When they woke their hearing was much better, but they were both stiff, achy, and completely unsurprised to see the pill bottles Abby gave them on their breakfast tray.

100 – 100 – 100

The next meeting was quieter. The leaders were gathered when Lexa and Clarke arrived, and they quickly went to work. There was some disagreement over what to do with the new lands, given the population imbalance. Unlike Azgeda lands, which were good only for hunting, this land was fertile, and had long traded its bounty to neighboring lands, even while it stole their people.

Everyone was equally unsatisfied with the final decision. The land was divided and each neighboring kru would oversee it until they were stable enough to be run their own affairs. When that happened, they would be monitored until they were ready to join the Coalition. Clarke and Lexa would spend the next few months riding through the lands, showing the people that they weren't the monsters Jackson said they were. Any warriors who wanted to stay would be directed to towns and villages that were short on workers.

By the time the meeting ended, the armies were ready to celebrate. They deserved it. They'd been away from home for a long time and succeeded in the task set to them. As they had after defeating Azgeda, warriors moved freely between camps. Their leaders did, too, and Clarke and Lexa offered as many toasts as they were given, their mugs filled with watered down wine.

The thing that made both of them the proudest was that they included the people they captured in the celebration. That action was the one thing that clearly demonstrated what the southerners could expect from their new leaders.

Two days later, the armies began the trip home. Many of the warriors stationed in the outlying areas returned to the army, but a few in each place took the opportunity to remain. They knew what was expected of them.

Lexa and Clarke stayed in the capital city for another week while their lieutenants surveyed the city and collected information. Clarke spent several hours each day at the hospital. When they heard medical care was available, people lined up outside in the morning. Most of the complaints were minor, a side effect of months without proper food.

Their guards were glad they stayed put. Lexa was still limping and Clarke used the sling. Both women were bruised and sore. The first thing they did was find a place for them to stay that had a large tub and working water. The second thing they did was move them there. Both women protested the change until they saw the tub.

"It works?" Clarke asked.

"Sha," Braddock answered with a smile.

Clarke put the plug in the drain and turned on the hot water. It took a few minutes to heat up, but soon steaming water came from the tap. She added some cold water to it before standing and turning to face their guards.

"We'll see you in the morning," she said.

They hid their smiles while bowing to them. Clarke heard the door click shut and started removing her clothes. Lexa watched her until Clarke asked, "Do you need an invitation?"

Lexa continued to watch Clarke while she removed her clothes. A few minutes later they were relaxing in the tub, both slouching so the water covered their shoulders. "So good," Clarke sighed. Lexa hummed her agreement. That night, they both slept better than they had since leaving Polis.

100 – 100 - 100

For the next three months, Lexa, Clarke, and their guards rode through the southern lands. The only two consistent things were the need for Clarke's skills as a healer and Lexa reinforcing that slavery was no longer permitted. They met with all the warriors who elected to stay and impressed on them the importance of their work.

After a month, Clarke was tired. She missed Polis, but missed most of all having time alone with Lexa. Their guards were considerate and left as much distance as they could, but Clarke was always aware that they watched. It took another month for Lexa to admit that she, too, would rather be in Polis. Clarke stopped her before she could launch the duty speech. They were both well aware of what they had to do.


	90. Chapter 90

The next month wore on both of them to the point that the time spent riding was as close to a reprieve as they got. Things were improving; anyone could see that. The fields were full, and the harvest would be more than enough to sustain them through the winter. The warriors who stayed understood that they were there for the long term, and Lexa and Clarke spoke with them about their concerns. Clarke spent hours in each place holding an open clinic. For some, she was the first healer they'd seen in nearly two years. She did what she could, and her guards learned enough to help her, but the constant onslaught of ill and injured people exhausted her, just as meeting with the citizens exhausted Lexa. At night, they were glad to lay in each other's arms. Sometimes, they needed more, and fumbled beneath the covers until that need was met. More often, they settled for kisses and the knowledge that this would end eventually.

Their mood began to improve on the ride home. It was too hot to hurry, so they stayed in the woods as much as possible, and all six of them were constantly on guard even after they crossed into Trikru lands. No one breathed easy until they saw Polis in the distance.

100 – 100 – 100

The Natblida mobbed them as they left the stable. They somehow moved to the shady side of the stable before going down under the weight of the children attached to them. They all talked at once for a while before calming enough to take turns asking questions. They didn't stop moving, though, as they all took turns sitting in Lexa's and Clarke's laps and where they could touch them. It was almost three hours later that Cari came to collect them, and she, too, ended up sitting in the shade listening to them explain what they did and why.

Eventually, the Natblida ran out of questions and were content to stay snuggled on and between Lexa and Clarke. The heat made everyone drowsy, and Clarke eventually gave in. Soon everyone but Cari and Aden were napping. Aden remained attentive to their safety even though they were safely inside the city walls. Cari pulled a book from the pocket in her robe and read. No one slept long, and Lexa was the last to wake. She sent the Natblida back to their duties with the Fleimkepa and she and Clarke walked home.

They stayed only long enough to gather clean clothing before going to the bathhouse. They had been staying clean with buckets of water, and the bath was especially welcome after so many days riding. This time, it was Lexa who sighed with relief as the hot water soothed tired muscles. Clarke washed herself twice and her hair three times while Lexa bathed. When they were both clean, they settled in to soak, enjoying the first time they had been alone in far too long.

When they finished bathing, they went home. The map table was piled with paperwork that needed their attention, but they ignored it and went directly to their bedroom and closed the door. That put three doors between them and the world, and nothing would save the person who dared interrupt them.

There was no need to hurry this time, no reason to be quiet or hide, fully dressed, under furs. They had time to relearn the other's body, noting fresh scars and firm muscle, and time to appreciate the quiet contentment of holding each other close. They forgot about dinner and everything that existed outside their bubble, and stayed in it until late the next morning.

100 – 100 – 100

It took a week to catch up on paperwork and get back into their routines. Aden brought breakfast each morning. Cari joined them for breakfast the first three days. They trained with the Natblida and each other before it got too hot, and spent afternoons wading through the waiting messages. There were messages from the radio, too.

Nearly all the reports contained good news. The peace was nowhere near as tenuous as Lexa feared it might be now that they had no common foe. One reason was the installation of radios; Raven took one team and Wick another, and by the time they returned to Polis, six of the ten clans had working radio towers. The others would have to wait while they figured out how to boost the signals over the distance from Polis, but they all had at least two radios and were satisfied for the moment.

Marcus reported that the census information was pouring in faster than he could collate it. A second terminal was set up and he recruited two more workers to input data. The medical training program was very popular, and Abby had taken on three full-time students so her surgical skills would survive.

Every time anyone came from TonDC, they made sure to spend time with the visitors. They saw Marcus the most, as the ambassadors met at least once a month. Indra made the trip once, as did Bellamy. Raven, Wick, Miller, Monty, and their assistants all came for a few days as a reward for the work with the radios. That night, Skaikru had a raucous party in the visitors' quarters. Clarke and Lexa didn't mean to stay as long as they did, but Clarke was happy to see her friends and Lexa was happy that Clarke was happy. She liked Clarke's friends, too, and appreciated that for this brief time, they treated her like one of them.

When the leaves began to turn, they went to TonDC for a week. While they were there, Clarke skipped training one morning to have a lengthy talk with her mother. After, both women refused to say what they discussed, but Clarke spent the day before they left at the mountain. That night, she slept little, but stayed in bed listening to Lexa's heartbeat to calm down.

Before they knew it, the seasons changed again and it was time to prepare for the mid-winter celebration. Clarke spent more time than usual on the radio and two weeks before the feast, told Lexa that she needed to go to TonDC, and would return the morning of the gathering.

Lexa insisted on going with her despite Clarke's protests. She had no idea what was going on when Clarke went to the Mountain instead, her jaw and fists clenched during the last hour of the ride.

"You do not have to go there," Lexa said again, and again Clarke ignored her.

When they arrived, their guards were uneasy, and all four were happy to wait outside. Clarke made a beeline for the medical area, where Abby waited. She hugged both of them and asked Clarke, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm sure."

"What is going on?"

Abby looked from Clarke to Lexa and back at Clarke. "You didn't tell her?"

"No, she did not tell me," Lexa answered.

"Clarke," Abby reproved. "I'll give you a few minutes."

"Klark, what is going on?"

"Nothing bad, Leksa, I promise." She paused and took a deep breath. "You're so good with kids and so happy to spend time with the Natblida, and I. I'm, I don't want to wait because anything can happen."

"Klark," Lexa coaxed.

"We're going to try to have a baby. We're here so Mom can put the egg in me."

"A baby."

"Sha. **Our** baby."

Lexa grabbed Clark and held her tightly. "I have been worried," she said.

"Mom needed time to work everything out, but she's ready."

"Mochof, Klark. Mochof. I did not think I would have a child. It is always too dangerous."

"Things are good now. You made peace and it looks like it's going to stick. I was going to tell you when I was sure it worked. That's why I wanted to come alone."

"I am glad I came with you."

"Me, too."

"How did she do this?"

"It's not too difficult, but it was time consuming. I'm hoping there won't be any complications."

"What kind of complications?" Lexa asked.

Before Abby could answer, Clarke said, "They aren't likely. This is the hardest part."

"The same complications that can occur with any pregnancy. But Clarke is young and strong and it's probable that the only issue she'll face is morning sickness." To Clarke she said, "Let's get you ready and on the table."

Four hours later, Clarke and Lexa went out to join their guards. Abby would tell them in the morning whether the implant was successful, and they could try again if it didn't take. Clarke was adamant that she wasn't going to spend the night in the mountain. Camping in the meadow outside one of the entrances was as close as she was willing to get.

Clarke didn't sleep that night either, and Lexa stayed awake holding her, her mind racing about all the changes to come and what they needed to do to prepare. Clarke was less preoccupied with that than with her history at Mount Weather, both good and bad. She wondered whether the scales would ever balance, if one day the lives she saved would equal or exceed those she took. The missile craters flashed in her mind and she sighed. She could count those she saved, but she could no longer count those she killed.

In the morning, they ate a silent breakfast before going to Mount Weather's medical unit. Abby found no evidence that the first implant took, and placed a second in Clarke's uterus. When she released Clarke for the day, Abby told them that Raven and her tech crew were in the complex that day.

Clarke didn't want to answer the questions Raven was sure to have and asked Abby not to let them know she and Lexa were present. The vehicle Raven drove into Mount Weather entered at a much lower level than where Clarke and Lexa were camped so it wasn't likely that Raven would know they were there.

Abby agreed and Clarke and Lexa slipped away and went immediately into the woods. They stopped at their camp and Lexa gathered a few things before leading Clarke to yet another place known to only a few. She unrolled a fur for them to sit on and put the bag within easy reach before getting Clarke to sit between her legs to admire the view. Lexa splayed her hands over Clarke's belly, and Clarke smiled as she put hers over them.

"We will rest here today." Lexa leaned forward to kiss Clarke's cheek.

"If this doesn't work," Clarke began, and hesitated.

Lexa waited.

"If this doesn't work, would you want to try again?"

"That is up to you, niron. You are doing all the work."

Clarke sighed and shifted closer to Lexa. "We can try once more this time, and if it doesn't take, we can try again in spring."

"You do not have to do this for me."

Clarke shifted again so she could see Lexa. "I want to do it for us."

Lexa leaned forward enough to kiss her. "For us," she repeated, and kissed Clarke again. After that, Lexa relaxed against the tree and Clarke nestled closer and they watched the day pass. The quiet was rare and welcome, and ended too soon. In a few days, there would be progressively more light each day, but now the dark came swiftly and completely.

Supper waited at their camp and after, they sat around the fire with their guards for a while before retiring.

The sleepless nights caught up to Clarke, and she soon fell into a restless sleep. Lexa kept her close even after she, too, fell asleep, and her sleep was light. Every whimper from Clarke woke her enough to ascertain that they were safe. Each time, she kissed Clarke and hummed softly as they both slipped back into dreams.

While they went to meet Abby in the morning, their guards began to pack up their camp. They left enough out to make it easy to set things up again in case they were staying, but knew Lexa would be anxious to return to Polis ahead of the feast.

Lexa and Clarke returned a few hours later, smiling, and told them to finish packing and catch up to them. They mounted their horses and rode away. The men watched them for several seconds before getting to work, speculating about the dramatic difference in the hedas' demeanors in a few hours.

Bowie was the first to figure it out. He saw Lexa kneeling in front of Clarke, her cheek pressed to Clarke's abdomen, Clarke's hand stroking Lexa's hair, the contented smile on her face matched by Clarke's. He kept it to himself until they were asleep, and called the others to the fire.

"I know why Skai Heda returned to Maun-de."

They waited for him to tell them what he knew, and after several seconds, Braddock prompted him. "Are you going to tell us?"

"I saw Heda and Skai Heda in their tent. Heda knelt before Skai Heda with her face against Skai Heda's belly. They were both smiling."

"So?" Roosevelt said.

"Klark laik fulop," Braddock said, and smiled. He looked forward to reminding Clarke of the conversation they had nearly a year ago.

Lang and Roosevelt looked from Braddock to Bowie. "Are you sure?" Lang asked.

"No," Bowie admitted. "But they way they looked, I can think of no other reason."

"We must make certain nothing happens to either of them. No injuries, no matter how minor," Lang said.

"They will notice if we act differently," Roosevelt pointed out. "And Heda will insist we protect Skai Heda, not her."

"Klark will have us protect Heda," Braddock answered.

"We do our jobs," Lang said. "They will tell us when they are ready."

All four turned to look at the tent holding their charges and back. "Let us hope they stay in Polis," Bowie said, and stood up. "I will take first watch."

100 – 100 – 100

Polis was bustling when they returned. Everyone was busy finishing preparations for the midwinter feast that evening. Lexa knew they would have to apologize to the other leaders for not being there to greet them, but she didn't care. Her mind continued to marvel at the fact that Clarke was willing to carry a child for them even as she struggled with the fact that she would be their daughter, a genetic mix of both of them. Her mind continued to race toward the future, and every glance at Clarke brought her back to the present.

They had little time to prepare for the feast. They bathed and dressed quickly and sat quietly holding hands while the women Lexa summoned braided their hair more quickly than either could do for themselves or each other.

There was no time to inspect the hall. They had only minutes before the first clan arrived at the feast hall. This year, all the clan leaders were happy to be there and greeted them cordially. It was, Lexa realized, the peace she worked so hard to make. It gave her another reason to smile.

Marcus and Abby were the last to arrive, and Abby hugged both of them while everyone except Marcus and Clarke stared. The murmur that went through the room made Clarke sigh. She and Lexa would have to introduce Abby to everyone or at least explain who she was.

The feast went well. Clarke and Lexa socialized with their guests, apologized for their earlier absence, and assured everyone they would have time to speak with them individually after the next day's meeting. They stayed until the last guest staggered out.

In the morning, Abby and Marcus came for breakfast. Abby handed Clarke a box of prenatal vitamins from the stores at Mount Weather. "One every day," she instructed.

"Thanks, Mom. Sorry we can't visit today, we have to work."

"I know. I thought I'd go to the market. I'll see you before we leave."

"Good." Clarke hurried to eat, as did Lexa and Marcus.

Marcus left first. He nodded at Lexa and Clarke and kissed Abby's cheek before going to the ambassadors' meeting.

"That's our cue," Clarke said. "Let yourself out when you're done." Clarke gave Abby a brief hug on the way to the door, and Lexa, too, paused to embrace her.


	91. Chapter 91

The previous evening's goodwill carried over to the meeting of the clan leaders. Lexa gave a recap of the year and laid our her plan for the coming one. It was simple: Ensure the peace held, that all of her people had what they needed, and that the southerners continued to progress toward joining the alliance.

She and Clarke answered questions. Yes, they would get information from the census as soon as it was available. Yes, Skaikru was working on more maps. Yes, the healers would gather in Polis in the summer to share their knowledge. Yes, they should explore the bunkers in their lands, and call Skaikru for help if they needed it. Yes, yes, yes. Even old quarrels had been set aside, and clans that spent generations battling each other agreed to work together.

It stunned both Clarke and Lexa. They remembered meetings that had to pause so arguing parties could cool off, disagreement for no apparent reason, and reluctant agreement. When their work was done, everyone stayed. Clarke went to the door to have their guards bring more food and drink, and watched Lexa speak with the Trishana leader on the other side of the room when Luna snagged her.

"I would not have thought Lexa ready to settle down."

"Why?" Clarke focused on Luna for the first time.

Luna shrugged. "It is not something hedas do."

"Is Lexa not doing something?"

"No, I do not mean that. I have known her a long time, and when we were young, she swore she would not have a spouse. Then she met Costia, and all that was forgotten for a time. After, well, she was interested in nothing except making certain no one else had to suffer like that. She buried nearly all of herself."

"I know."

"You got her to dig herself out. It is good to see her again."

Clarke smiled. "She's amazing."

Luna laughed. "She is," she agreed. "Go to her. We will talk business before I leave."

"Mochof," Clarke answered, and began to cross the room. She smiled and nodded, but didn't stop until she was beside Lexa. She put her hand on Lexa's back, and she continued speaking, but took a half step closer to Clarke.

100 – 100 – 100

They were both relieved when the meetings ended and the others left for their homes. The morning that she and Marcus started for TonDC, Abby examined Clarke to reassure all of them that everything was fine. She nodded with a satisfied smile. "I'll let you know when we get home," she told Clarke.

"OK. Be careful." Clarke stood and hugged Abby tightly. "Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, Clarke." Abby returned the hug just as tightly. She let go and they went out to the meeting room where Lexa and Marcus chatted.

When the door opened, Lexa immediately turned her head. Clarke smiled and nodded, and Lexa smiled back. She stood and offered her hand to Marcus. "Safe travels, Ambassador."

"Thank you, Commander."

Abby and Clarke came to them, and Abby hugged Lexa. "Take care of each other," she said softly.

"I can send guards with you."

"We'll be fine, Lexa." Abby kissed her cheek and let go while Marcus and Clarke made their goodbyes.

When they were gone, Clarke said, "Alone at last. I need a nap." She held out her hand, and Lexa took it.

They returned to their bedroom, closed the door against everyone, and decided their nap could wait.

100 – 100 – 100

This winter was much like the last, except that Clarke felt a little smothered by the constant attention of her wife and their guards. Even after Clarke sat all of them down and told them, confirming their guards' suspicions in the process, that she was fine. She would continue to be fine, but if they didn't stop trying to constantly 'help,' she wouldn't be happy and they would be unhappier. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Sha," five voices responded together, and Clarke sent the guards away. "And you," she said to Lexa, "come with me."

Lexa followed Clarke to their bedroom, where Clarke showed her exactly how fine she felt.

100 – 100 – 100

The changes to Clarke's body were subtle, but Lexa noticed and appreciated all of them. She bit her tongue every time they saw the Natblida and they jumped on Clarke. Instead, she scooped up a few and played with them until they were ready to stay around them on furs in front of the fire, listening to the lesson that they cloaked in stories. Cari usually joined them before they finished, and Lexa was gratified that one or two of the Natblida moved to her. Young as they were, they understood when this was allowed and when it wasn't. They jumped to obey Clarke and Cari as they did Lexa.

They found a way to turn their endless questions into good experience, too. Through the week, the Natblida wrote their questions down. Lexa sent them to TonDC with a messenger, and for an hour twice a week, they gathered around a radio while Raven answered them. Any questions that came up were included in the next dispatch to TonDC.

100 – 100 – 100

"None of my clothes fit," Clarke grumbled as she tried pair after pair of pants and threw them on the bed when she couldn't comfortably close them.

Before she could remove the final pair, Lexa stood in front of her and put her hands over Clarke's. "We will see Brenna after breakfast." She kissed Clarke and took her to the wardrobe. She picked out a tunic that would cover Clarke's unfastened pants. "Put this on." She handed it to Clarke and kissed her cheek. "I will find something to hold your pants until we get there."

Lexa tied leather throngs together and put them through the belt loops that Clarke never used while Clarke held her tunic out of the way. When Lexa finished, she kissed Clarke's belly before standing, pulling her close, and kissing her.

Brenna was the first person they actually told about the baby, and she was happy for them. The picture Clarke gave her of Lexa in her green and gold wedding dress had been framed and was in a place of honor on the wall between swatches of the fabric.

This time, Lexa made it clear that she would pay for Clarke's clothes, and Clarke smiled and kissed her cheek. They were there for an hour after Brenna got Clarke's measurements, looking at fabrics while Brenna carefully remade the pants Clarke wore to make them comfortable enough until she got the pants that would expand as the baby grew.

They knew then that word would get out, and spent the rest of the morning making a list of the people who had to be told personally before they made an announcement. When they finished, Lexa said, "I want Aden to be her guard."

Clarke smiled. "He'll like that."

"He still takes care with the youngest Natblida. She will be safe with him."

"That's a good idea, Leksa, but ..."

Clarke long enough that Lexa prompted her. "But?"

"I think we should have at least one more. Nobody on the Ark had brothers or sisters except Bellamy and Octavia. It was lonely sometimes. I don't want our daughter to be lonely."

"We can have as many children as you want," Lexa said.

"I think two will be enough," Clarke answered, laughing.

"Two, then," Lexa smiled back.

"What if she's a nightblood?"

"She will be trained like the others, Klark, but we will be here with her."

"And if she's not?"

"It does not matter. We will love her no matter what."

"Seven toes on one foot and three eyes?"

"Beautiful," Lexa declared. "Like her nomon."

They both laughed and fell into a kiss.

100 – 100 – 100

The announcements had to begin in TonDC, and Abby wanted Clarke to have an ultrasound, so as soon as the roads were less muddy, they set out. The third time one of their guards hurried to remove firewood from her arms, Clarke resolved to chat with them about their actions over dinner.

They all nodded and agreed, even Lexa, and in the morning continued exactly as they had. Clarke wasn't allowed to pick up or carry anything. It was frustrating. She'd become used to doing things for herself when they traveled, and the excessive solicitousness of her companions was frustrating. They and another talk the second night, and the third. The fourth night, in their bed in TonDC, Lexa told Clarke that she would have to accept the treatment from their guards, as Lexa had to get used to it when they returned after going overboard.

Clarke pouted, and Lexa restrained herself from laughing. She kissed Clarke goodnight and smiled when Clarke snuggled against her side.

In the morning, they went to the Medbay first. Abby waited for them alone, and after greeting them, got down to business. She examined Clarke before putting her on the treatment table and pulling over the ultrasound. The conductive gel was cold but warmed quickly. They couldn't see the screen, but something on Abby's face made Clarke ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, honey," Abby answered. "Remember when we thought the first one didn't take?"

"Yeah."

Abby turned the monitor so they could see it. It took a few moments for Clarke's brain to assemble the picture. "There's two of them?"

"Tu?"

Abby held the wand in place and with her other hand traced the shapes on the screen. She smiled at Clarke and Lexa, both staring at the screen. "Twins," she announced, and hit the print button. She pressed it twice more, and gave one to her daughter and the other to her daughter-in-law. The third would go above her desk, with the few photos she'd put in her pockets before the Ark was launched toward Earth.

Abby cleaned Clarke's stomach and left them alone while she put the machine away. Lexa repeatedly looked from the paper in her hand to Clarke's abdomen. She stood up and put her hand on Clarke's belly and finally looked at her face. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just in a bit of shock. I didn't mean we should have both of them at once." Then she groaned. "I'll be lucky if Braddock and Lang don't carry me everywhere."

Abby returned in doctor mode. "There are extra risks with carrying twins."

"I know, Mom."

"I think you should here until they're born so I can keep an eye on all of you."

"We can't do that, Mom."

"We can," Lexa told Clarke.

"What if I don't want to?"

"The Natblida will come," Lexa offered.

"There aren't any honeycakes," Clarke said, reaching for any excuse.

"You will have honeycakes."

"Not too many, though," Abby cautioned.

"I want to go home."

"If it is safer for you and them to stay, we will stay."

"It's months, and I didn't bring any clothes."

"Abi, will you give us a moment, please?"

Abby nodded to Lexa and left.

"Klark, why are you set on leaving?"

"I don't like it here. And it won't be here. She'll want us to move to the Mountain when it gets close, because there are better medical facilities there. I don't want our babies to be born in a metal box like I was."

"I will be with you," Lexa offered in attempt to soothe her. "It is more important that all of you are safe. We can set up a tent outside Maun-de, and move inside only if it is necessary."

"No."

"Beja, Klark."

"No. I'm not staying here." Clarke sat up and slid off the table on the side opposite Lexa. She set a determined pace through the Medbay, Lexa on her heels.

"Klark, hod op, beja."

Clarke ignored her, and ignored her mother's sharp call, too. She strode through TonDC, and the look on her face cleared the way. She didn't stop until she reached the stable. She started to ready her horse for travel, and Lexa came up behind her and trapped Clarke in her arms.

"You promised you would not run."

"I'm not running. I'm going to ride home and stay there. The midwives are good. We'll be fine."

"Klark, I have seen your mother perform miracles. I would rather she be near if you have the slightest problem."

"I don't want to stay here."

"Let us talk about it," Lexa pleaded.

"Let go of me."

"If you promise to talk."

"Fine," Clarke huffed.

Lexa released her. Clarke put an arm around her horse's neck and pressed her face into his side. Lexa waited. After a few minutes, Clarke let go of her horse and turned to face her wife. "I like Polis. I like our home. There is no reason for me to be here, other than my mother scaring you. I know the risks. If I feel like the tiniest thing is wrong, I will come back. But I am not spending the summer here. That's not a visit. That's moving in, and it's not happening." She softened her tone. "You saw them. They're fine. I'm fine. I can be careful in Polis."

"We can bring Abi to Polis," Lexa suggested.

"She won't be happy without all of her tools."

"I will talk to Raven. The machine she used is not attached to the Ark. It only requires power when it is used, correct?"

"Sha," Clarke answered cautiously.

"What else will she require?"

"I don't know."

Now that Clarke was a bit calmer, Lexa moved close to her. "I only want you to be safe. I do not think I could survive if you did not, especially if there was anything I could do to prevent it."

"We're going to be fine." Clarke put her hand around Lexa's wrist and put her hand on her stomach. "All of us."

"Abi will come to Polis. She and Nyko can do the training there. Marcus can come. Raven will make power for the tek." Lexa felt better with a plan. "We will be fine," she finished after a moment, and kissed Clarke.

Clarke kissed her back, relieved that Lexa found an alternative to them staying, and pulled Lexa as close as she could, her hands drifing down Lexa's back. She began to walk Lexa further into the stable, and Lexa let her. They stopped in the last stall, where baled straw was stored.

"Klark," Lexa said between kisses, "we have a bed."

"Don't want to wait." Clarke pulled her tunic over her head and Lexa forgot her objection.


	92. Chapter 92

Raven and Monty listened to Lexa explain that they needed power for Abby's medical machinery.

"How much power are we talking about, Commander?"

"Enough to run this machine." Lexa reluctantly handed the ultrasound image to Raven.

Raven looked at it and handed it back with a smirk. "Not only did you knock her up, it's twins. Damn."

Lexa smiled smugly back before returning to the reason for her visit. "Klark will not stay here or in Maun-de. Abi must bring what she needs to Polis. The machines need power."

"Solar panels aren't going to cut it," Monty said. "But there are some portable generators in Mount Weather. We just need fuel for them."

"Moonshine," Raven answered. "It's just high end biofuel."

"We need to see how much power we need to generate."

"Marcus will need some, too, for his tek."

"That won't take much," Monty said.

"Does Abby know about this?" Raven asked.

"Klark is telling her now."

"You let her do that alone? You better get over there pronto."

"Pronto?"

"Now," Monty said. "Go. Quickly."

Raven shooed her toward the door, and Lexa headed for the Medbay. She heard the raised voices as soon as she entered the Ark and met Marcus walking toward the Medbay. When they reached it, they moved quickly to separate their partners.

"Abby, what's going on?"

"Clarke has lost her mind, that's what's going on."

"Calm down and explain the situation."

Abby huffed at him and glared in the direction that Lexa took Clarke. "Clarke's pregnant with twins. She should stay here so I can monitor her and catch any problems, but she's insisting on returning to Polis and thinks I'm going there. I can't go to Polis, Marcus. Everything I might need is here."

"What do you need?"

Abby began listing medical equipment, but little of it required electricity.

"If they find a way for you to have what you need, will you go?" Abby started to speak and Marcus held up his hand. "Hear me out. You know Polis is the capital. They need to be there. Clarke's much happier there, too, and that's better for her and the babies, right?"

Abby reluctantly agreed.

"I'll go with you. There's no reason I can't do my work there, and we'll have the radio if anyone needs to reach us."

"The classes," Abby began to protest.

"Nyko and Jackson can teach them. You can work with the healers in Polis. I'm sure they'll be happy to share what they know and learn from you."

"I hate it when you're reasonable."

"You love it," he smiled at her, and pulled her into a hug. "Should you apologize to Clarke?"

"She should apologize to me."

"Abby."

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll apologize to Clarke."

100 – 100 – 100

"We should have just left," Clarke growled.

"I spoke with Raven. She and Monty said they can do what we want."

"Of course they can. It's what they do. Did you tell them?"

"I showed them the picture."

"And?"

"Raven was impressed."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "If she thinks you did this by yourself, we will never hear the end of it."

"I am heda, Klark. Let them think what they want."

"I am hedatu, Leksa, and if we decide we want more kids, you'll be carrying them unless you clear that up."

"I would not mind."

"Seriously?"

"Sha, Klark. If we keep the peace, there is no reason I cannot have your child."

"Our child."

"Sha. Three children is not too many."

"Can we talk about it after these two arrive?"

"Really?"

"Sha. You would be so beautiful pregnant," Clarke said, and drifted into her mind for a few moments.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Clarke smiled at her. "Sweet talker."

"For you," Lexa agreed.

"So you're going to order my mom to come to Polis, right?"

"First we will speak with her like adults, and if that does not work, I will order her."

"Good. Now let's find Bellamy and Indra so we can tell them before Raven's big mouth spoils the news."

100 – 100 – 100

Bellamy stopped working when he saw them coming. "Hey, I heard you were here."

"We have news," Clarke told him.

"Good news, I hope?"

"Very good news," Lexa answered.

"Don't leave me hanging here."

"We're having babies."

"Babies? When? How?"

"Babies," Lexa affirmed, and handed him the ultrasound."

"Uh, who is this?"

"Me," Clarke said.

"You guys happy about this?"

"Very," Lexa beamed, and Bellamy smiled back before looking at Clarke.

He saw some tension on her face, but she looked happy, too, smiling and holding Lexa's hand. "I'm happy for you both," he told them sincerely. "When are you due?"

"At the end of summer."

"Right after Octavia."

"I should talk to her," Clarke said.

"She's in the gardens, as usual. Aurora helps. It's adorable."

"We have to go talk to a few other people. Meet me at the fire pit tonight?" Clarke asked.

"After supper," Bellamy promised. "I'll bring you some cool tea."

Lexa nodded to him before she and Clarke went toward the training grounds. "Do you wish to speak to him alone?"

"Yes. I just need to check in with him."

"And the others?"

"Sha. But Bellamy first. I won't be too long."

"I will wait," Lexa told her as they approached the training ring.

They watched Indra train her students. She didn't notice them until she called for a water break, and then hurried to them. "Hedas, it is good to see you.

"You, too, Indra," Lexa answered. "How are they?"

"Adequate. They will improve with practice, but only one wishes to be a warrior."

"One?" Lexa repeated.

"Sha. Seeing Skai Heda's cave changes many minds. They are more than willing to be trained, but do not find it to be their calling."

"Sorry," Clarke said sheepishly.

"It is better to learn now," Indra answered. "Is there something you need from me?"

"We came to share our good news with you."

"Good news?"

"Sha, Indra, good news," Lexa repeated. "Babies," she grinned. "Two, at the end of summer."

"Do you think that wise, Heda?"

"I'm carrying them," Clarke said while Lexa presented the ultrasound.

Indra frowned at the image. Lexa went to stand beside her and traced the forms on the paper. Indra looked at Clarke while she returned the photo. "You must take better care of yourself, Skai Heda."

"I am, Indra. We're returning to Polis in a few days. My guards won't let me lift anything heavier than a sketch book."

Indra nodded. "Good. I look forward to hearing about their safe arrival. Heda, may I speak with you later?"

"Sha, after supper."

"Mochof. I will see you then."

100 – 100 – 100

Octavia was their next stop, and Clarke could tell from her grin that she already heard. She stood and brushed her hands on her pants. "Two at once?"

Lexa lifted Aurora. "Are you helping nomon?"

"Twins," Clarke confirmed.

"Is it safe to assume you had some help?"

"From Mom. They're ours."

"Of course they are. You'll be fine." Octavia looked at Lexa and Aurora who were talking about Aurora's duties.

"I know. But is there anything I should know?"

Octavia's grin got bigger. "Your back will ache and they'll crush your bladder and kick you black and blue and you'll love every minute."

"I don't know," Clarke said doubtfully.

"You will. I'm sure Heda will give you back rubs and foot rubs and whatever you need."

Clarke pulled her two steps away and asked quietly, "Sex?"

"Like crazy a while, and then not so much for the last two months." She pulled a piece of straw from Clarke's hair and laughed when Clarke turned red.

"How are you?" Clarke asked to change the subject.

"Good. A bit ahead of you. Still in the sex phase," she added quietly.

Clarke laughed. Lexa came to join them. Lexa held Aurora while she reached to hug Clarke. Clarke hugged her back. Lexa put Aurora down and they let Octavia get back to work.

100 – 100 – 100

By suppertime, everyone in TonDC heard the news. People stopped at their table, some for a few seconds while others sat with them for a few minutes. Miller was alone when he came and before Clarke could ask, he volunteered, "We broke up."

"Sorry."

He shrugged. "It happens. But you two, congratulations."

"Mochof, Miller."

"Thanks. I think Raven's going to be coming to TonDC soon. You should come with her."

"I'll tell her you said so."

"You could stay in Polis," Lexa offered. "If you are not happy here, you can stay in Polis."

"We'll see," Miller said. He looked up and saw Abby. "Time for me to go. I just wanted to tell you I'm happy for you."

"See you soon," Clarke said, and suppressed a sigh when she saw her mother.

"Mind if I join you?" Abby asked.

Clarke gestured at the bench.

"You surprised me earlier. You know I only want what's best for you, Clarke."

"I know, Mom, but you need to listen. We had a plan. We have a plan."

"I know. I'm sorry for yelling."

"Are you going to come to Polis voluntarily?"

"Yes, within the month, or as soon as Raven can get everything ready."

"Thank you. We'll find a house for you and Marcus."

"The guest quarters are fine, Clarke."

"Are you sure? People float in and out of there all the time."

"That will keep it interesting."

"Let me know if you change your mind."

"I will, sweetheart. See me before you leave."

"We will." Clarke twisted to hug Abby. Abby hugged her back and kissed her head before letting go


	93. Chapter 93

Bellamy was waiting at the fire pit. "The others will be here later," he told Clarke and gestured at a log.

They sat next to each other. "Something else going on?" he asked while filling a mug from a large sealed container. He handed it to her and closed the vessel, which was wrapped in a towel to help it stay cool.

"I almost lost it today, for the first time in forever. There's something about being here that puts me on edge, and then Mom was insisting I stay until the babies come." She drank some of the tea. "This is good, thanks."

"You're not, are you?"

"No. She's going to come to Polis."

"Good."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, Clarke."

"Really?"

"Really. I met someone," he told her.

"That's great."

"It is. She is."

"Tell me about her."

"She lives in one of the villages nearby. I met her in the market."

"What's her name? What does she do?"

"Shanna." He smiled again. "She's a trader. She's really nice. She'll be here tomorrow."

"Can I meet her?"

"Sure. She'll stay to visit after the market closes."

"Has Octavia met her?"

"Yeah, she's been approved by everyone who matters. Except you, but that's because you weren't here."

"Happy looks good on you."

"You, too."

"Yeah, until I start looking like a whale. I already had to go to the seamstress for new clothes."

"Oh, poor baby, that's such a chore."

Clarke laughed when she gently slapped his arm. "Jerk." She leaned against him. "I missed you."

"I miss you, too, Princess." Bellamy put his arm around her. "Things will be quiet next month."

"Come to Polis."

"I thought you'd never ask."

They laughed together and sat quietly for a few moments. The others began to arrive, Monroe first. She sat beside Clarke and offered her congratulations. She gave up her seat to the next arrival, and they kept moving until everyone spoke with Clarke. Monty was last.

"Twins, Clarke? Didn't you think maybe you should try one first to see if you liked it?"

She laughed before answering, "This way I don't have to do it again."

"You look good."

"Thanks. You, too. You've been busy?"

"Always. I talked to Wick earlier, he said to give you his best."

"Where is he?"

"We figured out the distance problem, so he's out in the boonies with his team."

"Awesome."

"I'll tell him that."

Bellamy stood up, and the circle went quiet. "I know you all heard Clarke's good news." He raised his mug. "Congratulations. We're all happy for you."

Everyone raised their mugs and drank. Clarke started to get up and Bellamy gave her a hand. "Thank you," she said when she had her feet. "You guys are the best. This is always my favorite time when I'm here, just hanging out with everyone. To us," she finished, and raised her mug.

"To us," they repeated, and drank with her.

Clarke didn't stay long after that. It had been a long day and she was tired. She said her goodbyes and made her way to the mess hall, where Lexa said she would wait.

100 – 100 – 100

"Heda, I do not understand why you would let Skai Heda be unfaithful," Indra said, getting directly to the reason she asked to speak with Lexa.

Lexa glared at her. "You forget your place."

"I am concerned."

"Then you should ask before accusing ai houmon of something she would not do."

"Who is the father of those children?"

"I am. Abi made our babies. They are ours."

"I apologize, Heda."

"I know you do not like Klark."

"I did not like Skai Heda," Indra agreed. "I have come to respect her."

"Not enough, if you think she would be with anyone else."

"I did not realize there was another way to become pregnant." Indra lowered her head for a moment, then looked at Lexa. "I will stop underestimating her."

"As you should. Is that all?"

"Sha, Heda."

"I will forget we had this conversation."

"Mochof."

"Abi will soon travel to Polis. She will need to bring equipment with her."

"Perhaps Raven can take her in one of those things. It will be faster than a cart," Indra added, clearly unhappy to admit it.

"It will be soon. Make arrangements with Raven. Do not leave Abi out of the planning."

Indra nodded. "Anything else, Heda?"

Lexa softened. "Everything looks wonderful. I am very pleased."

"Skaikru is generous, so it makes it easy to get help when we need it. We make sure Skaikru is treated fairly in such trades."

"Are they fitting in?"

"Sha. There are couples beside Octavia and Lincoln. Bellamy is seeing trader from Lenhom."

"Good for him."

"It is. He is happier."

"Klark will be glad to hear it."

"How is the situation in the south?"

"It has been quiet, so I hope it means all is well." Lexa looked at her general. "Perhaps you should see for yourself."

"How many should I take with me?"

"Enough to be safe. No more than 20."

"I will not need that many."

"It is up to you. Be certain to take a map and a radio."

"Sha."

"And a few Skaikru."

"Sha, Heda."

"Is that all, Indra?"

"Sha."

"You may go."

Indra stood, bowed, and quickly left the mess hall. Lexa wondered how many more people would assume Clarke had been unfaithful. The babies would settle that question. Lexa wondered what features they would take from each of them. She hoped one had Clarke's beautiful hair, or at least her eyes, the blue Lexa easily lost herself in.

Clarke arrived sooner than Lexa thought she would, and Lexa hurried to meet her near the door. Clarke was smiling and looked relaxed, and Lexa couldn't help but smile back.

100 – 100 – 100

The next day was busy, as their visits always were. Indra prepared a group to accompany her south and spent much of her day briefing Baden again on what she expected in her absence. Bellamy was busy with the initial stages of planning Abby's exodus to Polis. He and Baden met with them and Marcus for a while to discuss TonDC's growth, and they spent time in Raven's workshop going over the things they were working on. Raven assured them that relocating Abby and her tools to TonDC wouldn't be a problem and offered to take them back to TonDC the next day so they could see how easy it would be.

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and declined.

100 – 100 - 100

Bellamy came to sit with them at supper the next evening and introduced Shanna to Clarke and Lexa. She wouldn't look up from the table at first. Lexa had more success coaxing her to talk than Clarke, which confused both of them a bit, until they heard her begin to address Clarke as Wanheda.

"Hey," Clarke said to get her attention, and when she had it, said, "I have a lot of titles, and that's not one I really like."

"Moba."

"No, I mean, when I'm here, I'm Clarke. I'm Bellamy's friend. Did he tell you he stood up with me at our wedding?" Clarke asked and put her hand on Lexa's thigh.

"He did not." Shanna paused. "I heard about the ceremony, though. There were colored explosions in the sky."

"Fireworks," Lexa said. "Courtesy of Raven and her assistants."

"They were beautiful."

"Don't forget the boom," Bellamy grinned.

"It's hard to forget when the Natblida lobby for them at every festival," Clarke said.

"If you ask Raven," Lexa added, "I am sure she would be happy to prepare some for you."

"Prepare," Bellamy scoffed. "You know she keeps some on the shelf. Calls them mortar shells, but they're fireworks."

"That does not surprise me," Lexa answered.

"She offered to take us back to Polis," Clarke said.

Bellamy started laughing. "Do not ride with her. Behind the wheel, her motto is faster is better."

"That's what I thought," Clarke said. "I'd love to be a bug in the cabin when she brings Mom to Polis."

Bellamy laughed harder. "I don't know who's going to have it worse."

"Abi," Lexa answered while Clarke said, "Raven."

"I'm sure you'll get an earful from both of them."

After that, both Clarke and Lexa worked to include Shanna in the conversation, but she remained reserved, and looked a bit relieved when Lexa and Clarke excused themselves.

100 – 100 – 100

Clarke left the cabin empty handed. When she picked up her saddlebags, Lexa took them from her. Clarke rolled her eyes and held the door open so Lexa could pass through. Their guards took the bags from Lexa and carried them to the stable. Their horses were ready and they felt fortunate that no one waited there to say goodbye.

The trip back to Polis left Clarke just as annoyed as the trip there. Any time she tried to do anything for herself, someone was there. The first night, Lexa showed the guards the ultrasound image, and after that, Clarke felt lucky that she was allowed to walk. By the time they got back to Polis, she was ready to beat all of them with a stick, although that plan was doomed to fail. If she so much as looked at something, one of them picked it up and offered it.

In the bathhouse, Clarke told Lexa, "We have to do something about them."

"They worry."

"I understand that," Clarke sighed. "I know I'm lucky to have them, but they have to stop. When I was injured, it was reasonable. Now it's ridiculous."

"We will speak to them again in the morning."

"All of them at the same time so it's clear to everyone. Including you."

"Klark, I am going to be more protective of you."

Clarke shifted so Lexa could see her face. "I know. But you have to let me do things for myself, at least until I can't see my feet. I promise I'll be careful."

"I know you will, and I will try." Lexa leaned forward to kiss Clarke and splayed her fingers across Clarke's belly.

100 – 100 – 100

The talk wasn't fun. Clarke finally resorted to ordering them not to help unless she asked for assistance, and Lexa backed her. The men filed out looking confused, and immediately decided to continue to care for Clarke – and Lexa – as they had been doing for more than a year.

The Natblida were much easier to handle. Lexa explained that they could no longer jump on Clarke. It didn't mean that they couldn't sit with her or on her, only that piling on until the weight of their bodies was no longer allowed. In the days after they saw the ultrasound image, they reminded each other until it was second nature to approach Clarke more slowly. They continued to mob Lexa, and every time Clarke watched her play with them, she saw their future.

When they told Aden that he would be the girls' personal guard, his eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Really," Clarke affirmed. "We know you'll make sure they're safe."

"I will protect them to my last breath."

"We expect no less," Lexa said. "Go to Roosevelt. He is waiting for you."

"Sha, Heda." Aden bowed before leaving them, something he hadn't done in a long time.

100 – 100 – 100

Clarke spent a lot of time planning the gathering of healers. She spoke frequently with Nyko, Jackson, and her mother about it and implemented their suggestions. Clarke spoke with the clan leaders on the radio, and sent written messages, as well.

In the final week before the meeting started, her mother arrived with all of her equipment. Clarke and Lexa met Raven at the gate. The streets were wide enough for the transport, so Raven slowly drove to the healers. Lexa ensured that she went slowly by walking in front of the truck while Clarke rode in the cabin.

The transport was packed with equipment and people, and Raven told them she'd be making another trip with the generators and everything she needed to set them up. "Miller's going to stay to keep everything running," Raven told Clarke.

"Who else is going to help you?"

"The usual suspects," Raven said. "Wick, if he gets back tonight like he's supposed to, and Monty. Monty wants to stay a few days, if that's OK."

"As long as it's OK with you. You guys are welcome any time. By the way, where's Marcus?" she added to her mother.

"He'll be here next week," Abby replied. "The town he went to is bigger than it looks on the maps."

"Cap Jonah's supposed to arrive any time. Maybe Shad can take you sailing, Raven, if you can spare an afternoon."

Raven stopped in front of the hospital. "I'll make time," she said, recalling Clarke's description of racing across the water.

Lexa opened the door and helped Clarke down from the cab. The four warriors who followed the truck through town waited for instructions. It took almost half an hour for Raven and Abby to agree how to set up the room reserved for Abby's equipment, but after that, the unloading and unpacking went smoothly.


	94. Chapter 94

Raven left the truck in front of the hospital and walked to the market. She went directly to Truxton's shop. "Heya," she called so he heard her over the forge.

"Heya, Raven," Truxton answered. "I'll be there."

She came around the counter. "Don't stop on my account. I just came to warn you I'm going to need a few things."

"I heard Skai Heda's nomon is coming."

"She's here, and she'll be here for the duration."

"Probably after, as well," he agreed. "Charlette's nomon came to help when the boys were born. Good thing, too."

"So I'm going to need brackets and braces and stuff so I can get everything set up safely."

"Bring me the drawings, and I'll get them done the same day if I can."

"Cool. And, uh, I saw the ring you made for Clarke. The one she gave the Commander. It's really, I like it a lot. Could you maybe make one for me?"

"Only one?"

"Two," Raven admitted.

"I can measure your hands when you bring him by."

"I want it to be a surprise."

"Skai Heda used a string."

"I can do that. What do you want in return?"

"I will think about it and let you know when you come for the parts."

"Does your wife sew?"

"Everyone sews."

"She makes your clothes?"

"Sha, and the boys."

"I found some sewing machines in storage. Think she'd like something like that?"

"I will have to see it. Brenna would be interested. Hers breaks as fast as I can make parts for it."

"Where's her shop?"

Truxton gave her directions and Raven thanked him before heading back into the market.

100 – 100 – 100

Raven returned to Polis the next day with another truck full of equipment and "her guys," Wick, Monty, and Miller. Clarke met them at the gate, but when she tried to walk in front of the truck as Lexa had, Braddock insisted he would do it. Instead, Clarke climbed up on the running board at the driver's window and hung there, talking to her friends while the truck crawled through the streets. When they arrived at the hospital, Clarke told them, "I'll bring lunch by in a bit."

"Thanks, Clarke," Wick said as he exited the cab.

Clarke waved and walked toward the market. She walked through it and down to the docks. As Floukru built more radios, Luna gave them to her trading vessels. Lexa ordered that the harbormaster have one, so he had more control over arrivals and departures. It was no longer a mad rush for the harbor with the first to arrive getting a berth; ships waited their turns, and the piers were always full.

Cap Jonah wasn't scheduled to arrive for two more days, and Clarke asked the harbormaster to notify her when he arrived. She would make certain that Raven got to sail. She would never float in space again, but there were other ways for her to get that rush.

She stopped at the inn and ordered lunch to be delivered to Skaikru, and purchased a bag of honeycakes which Braddock promptly confiscated. "I will return them after you eat."

"My mom talked to you, didn't she?"

He ignored the question and kept the bag out of Clarke's reach. "Skaikru waits."

"Skaikru is busy working and the babies are hungry."

"Nice try, Skai Heda."

"Braddock," Clarke whined.

"After lunch," he repeated.

Clarke growled and started for the hospital. Braddock cleared his throat to cover a laugh.

Lunch arrived shortly after Clarke, and all of them took a break to eat. When Clarke finished, he gave her one cake from the bag and handed it to Abby. Clarke nibbled the treat to make it last, and when it was gone, she went to work out the final details for the gathering of healers.

100 – 100 – 100

"I need to get some more wire," Wick announced.

"Will you take these to Truxton?" Raven asked, offering a few sheets of paper. "We'll need them tomorrow."

"Sure, no problem," Wick answered, and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll go with you," Monty said. "Ari said he found something cool."

"Guess it's just you and me," Miller said to Raven with a sigh.

"Looks like," she answered, and they worked quietly on smaller jobs until there was nothing more to be done without help from the other two.

"Should we wait for them or just go to the market?"

"Market," Raven answered. "C'mon."

They went to the truck and Raven pointed to a pair of crates still in the truck.

"I can't carry both of them."

"Can you put one inside for now? I'll get it delivered tomorrow."

"No problem," Miller answered. He hoisted one and carried it inside. A minute later, he returned and picked up the other. "What's in here?"

"Sewing machine." Raven set off for the market.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Trade it for some nice clothes." She looked critically at Miller. "Yup, you're on the list, too."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"I know guys have lower standards, but 'not full of holes' doesn't equal nice."

"I'm working."

"You're staying here and you won't be working all the time. A new outfit might come in handy."

"If I say yes, will you shut up about my clothes?"

"As long as I get to pick what you get."

"Fine."

"We're almost there." When they reached Brenna's shop, she held the door for Miller.

Brenna came out from the back when she heard the bell. "I did not expect you so soon."

"This is my friend Miller kom Skaikru. Miller, this is Brenna kom Trikru. She made the Commander's wedding dress."

"Nice to meet you," Miller said. "Raven, this box is getting heavy."

"It goes back here," Brenna said and gestured toward the back of her shop.

She followed Miller back, with Raven behind her. When he saw her old sewing machine, he put the crate down. While Brenna cleared space, Raven opened the box and Miller he removed the old machine from the table. A few moments later, the new machine sat in place. Brenna sat down, threaded it, and quickly joined two pieces of scrap. She turned and smiled at both of them. "Perfect," she beamed.

"Great," Raven answered while Miller boxed up the old machine. "So, a dress for me, a suit for my boyfriend, and an outfit for my friend here."

"Double that," Brenna answered.

"No, a deal's a deal."

"That machine," Brenna pointed at the box, "cost me a month of work, and I had problems with it from the beginning. This is new. It is worth much more."

"Take our measurements, and we'll get one outfit now and another closer to midwinter."

"That is more than fair."

"That's us," Raven grinned, happy that Brenna said nothing about the dress she asked for.

Brenna took measurements for both of them. She asked Raven to return later to discuss fabrics. When she tried to suggest some to Miller, he put up his hand. "Raven's buying, she can pick. Please don't make me regret those words," he added to Raven.

"I won't," she answered. To Brenna, she said, "I'll bring my boyfriend so you can measure him, and we'll look at fabric then."

"Mochof."

"Pro. C'mon, Miller."

"It was nice to meet you," Miller said to Brenna and picked up the box.

Raven sent him back to the truck with it. She stopped at Truxton's shop. It was empty except for Truxton. "Heya, Raven, I told Wick they will be ready before sanch tomorrow."

"I have the string."

"Good job. I will start on it as soon as I have a chance. When do you need them?"

"Not sure yet, how about by the end of summer?"

"It won't take me that long. I'll let you know when they're ready."

"Thanks, Truxton. Mochof."

"Go so I can get your parts made."

She smiled and waved at him. He smiled back. Wick hadn't asked only for the parts they needed. He, too, asked him to make rings. As he had with Raven, Truxton held off on settling the price. Charlette wasn't really interested in the sewing machine, but he was sure Skaikru would come up with some tek his houmon would like as well as she liked the LED lamps, which were now in every room of their home.

100 – 100 – 100

It took three days to get everything in place, wired, and secured. When they finished, Abby gave her approval, and they took the rest of the day off before starting on setting up a work area for Marcus. Raven took Wick to Brenna, who took his measurements. Raven showed him a few fabrics and he looked at them and shrugged. "You pick."

"OK," she answered with a smile, and told Brenna she'd return later to talk about everything.

A messenger found them when they exited the shop and handed them a note from Clarke. If Raven wanted to sail, Shad was free this afternoon. Raven thanked the messenger and she and Wick walked to the docks.

Shad saw them coming and flew down the gangway toward them. "Skai Heda said you would come," she said to Raven. "I am Shad kom Floudonkru."

"Raven kom Skaikru. This is Wick kom Skaikru. Clarke said you would take me sailing?"

"Both of you if you like."

"Not me," Wick said. "I like solid ground."

"You'll be sorry," Raven said.

"Maybe next time," Wick said. "Have fun." He kissed her cheek. "I'll be here when you get back."

Raven smiled at him, excitement obvious on her face. She followed Shad down the pier. Behind Jonah's ship, a much smaller boat waited. Shad let Raven figure out how to get aboard, and tossed her the lines before leaping in.

It started slow, but when they got out of the harbor, Shad turned them so they caught some wind. Clarke told her of Raven's wish to fly, so Shad hauled in the sheet until they were moving so quickly and so close to the wind that the boat leaned enough to raise part of the hull out of the water. Raven whooped.

Although Raven knew they weren't going as fast as it seemed, Clarke was right to compare it to flying. She wasn't weightless, but she wasn't falling, and there was nothing slowing them.

Raven's lack of fear led Shad to show off every trick she knew. Every time the boat slid into another direction without losing speed, Raven cheered. It felt good to move like this, to not feel weighted down by her body. After a while, she started asking questions, and before they went back, she mastered the basics.

Before they parted, Shad offered to take Raven out again the next morning. She would be in Polis until the next afternoon's high tide, and Cap Jonah didn't care what she did in port as long as her duties were taken care of. He would be pleased that she was doing something for one of Skai Heda's friends and would overlook any small lapse.

Raven immediately agreed. When they returned to the berth, Wick was waiting. He caught the lines Shad threw to him and held them until she scrambled up on the pier to fasten them. Getting Raven out of the boat looked problematic, but Shad jogged to her ship and returned with a small ladder. "We use it at home," she explained.

Raven took her time climbing out, but she smiled the entire time. "See you tomorrow," she said to Shad, and leaned on Wick as they walked toward town.

100 – 100 – 100

Miller and Monty sat at a table in one of Polis' many inns. It was quiet and they sipped their beers. "Is is just me or is Wick acting weird?" Monty asked.

"Raven, too," Miller answered. "She traded a sewing machine for a bunch of clothes for her and Wick, and then insisted I get some, too, since I'm staying here. Then she went to see Truxton even though Wick took him the designs."

"Wonder what they're up to?"

"No idea. She'll tell us when she's ready."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Where you off to next?"

"Don't know. I'm sure somebody will need something."

"They always do." Miller drank again. "I don't know long I'm gonna stay here. Maybe if I get bored, we can swap places after a while."

"Like you'll get bored here. We haven't even found half the bars."

"True."

"And being around Clarke means there's always something going on."

"I don't think I'll see Clarke a lot."

"If you want to see her, you know she'll make time."

"Yeah."

"You all right?"

"Yeah," Miller answered, and smiled at Monty. "It'll be different."

"You can always come home. With the truck, we can be here in a few hours if there's a problem."

"I need to stay away from him for a while."

"He was a total jerk."

"Some of it was my fault."

"He was still a jerk."

Miller smiled a little. "Yeah."

Monty grinned at him and took a swig from his mug. "Yeah."

"Don't get used to having the whole shack to yourself."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Yeah, you say that now."

"I'm serious," Monty said. "You get bored, you get lonesome, come home. I brought a radio for you. I'll be here before you can stuff your things into a pack."

"Thanks." Miller smiled at him. "Same for you."

Monty held his hand out. Miller shook it. "Deal," they said simultaneously, and drained their mugs.


	95. Chapter 95

Clarke was nervous about the gathering of healers. Polis was as full with them as it was at midwinter, and they were to get to work in the morning. Everyone had schedules, and the first event was for them to be welcomed this evening. Clarke insisted she didn't need any help, so Lexa let her make all the arrangements on her own.

In the middle of the afternoon, she found Clarke in the feast hall. Clarke looked stressed, and Braddock and Lang didn't look much better. They both looked relieved to see Lexa, who walked up beside Clarke and put her arm around her waist. "Is all well?"

"I think so," Clarke answered without looking up from the papers she held.

"Did you have lunch?"

"No time."

"Klark," Lexa reproved. "You can take half an hour to eat." She looked at Lang. "Sanch."

He nodded and loped out of the building.

"What else must be done?"

Clarke started listing minor tasks, and Lexa knew Clarke's nerves were getting the better of her.

"Everything will be fine, Klark. Come outside and sit for a few minutes."

"But."

"No buts." Lexa led her outside and they sat on a small bench. A moment later, Lang brought two mugs of cool water. "Mochof," Lexa told him with a smile, and handed the first one to Clarke. "I fear I will not see you at all until this is over."

"I think I'll be better once it gets going. Unless it's a complete disaster."

"The healers want to be here or they would not have come."

"Nyko and Jackson are supposed to be here in the morning."

"Good. It will be good for them to be with the others. What will your mother do?"

"What they've been doing."

"So everything will be fine. Your mother has convinced many that small changes make a difference."

"I think that was Nyko, but yeah, she's showed them enough that they trust her."

"Did I see lights?"

"Sha. Everyone will get a small kit. We will be busy replenishing supplies through the winter."

"I think you and I will be busy with other things," Lexa smiled and put her hand on Clarke's stomach.

"I hope one of them has your eyes."

"And the other has yours, but as long as you are all healthy, it does not matter."

Lang returned with a tray piled high with food. Lexa and Clarke each took a sandwich from it. Braddock took one, and Lang took the last. Clarke inhaled hers. "Didn't realize I was that hungry," she said sheepishly.

Lexa saw her eying her sandwich and gave her half of what was left. Clarke ate it at a more sedate pace. When Lang finished eating, he pulled a small bag from his pocket and handed it to Lexa. She peeked inside and nodded at him before handing it to Clarke.

Clarke opened it and handed one of the two honeycakes to Lexa. She wound up with half of it, too.

"How much more do you have to do?" Lexa asked.

Clarke consulted her list again. It seemed much more manageable now. "Just a few things."

"Can someone else do them?"

"We can," Braddock said.

Clarke looked at the list for a few seconds before handing it to him. Lang moved close enough so he could read it, too. "It will be done, Skai Heda," Braddock promised before he and Lang left Clarke sitting on the bench with Lexa.

"Not so bad now?" Lexa asked.

"Not so bad," Clarke agreed. "Thank you."

"Of course. We have time to soak before you must prepare to welcome them."

"I don't have a speech ready," Clarke said.

Lexa stopped her panic. "You do not need a speech. They know you. They know why they are here. Talk to them. Welcome them to Polis, tell them you look forward to learning from them and hope they learn from each other."

"What if they hate it?"

"They will not hate it or they wouldn't come. Of all the people in the coalition, healers have the most in common. No matter where they are from, they deal with the same things."

Clarke took a slow, deep breath. "OK."

"Good," Lexa smiled. "Our tub is being filled. Let's use it while the water is hot." Lexa stood up and held out her hand.

Clarke took it and rose. "We should get Raven to build a bath in the house."

"Raven has more than enough to do," Lexa said as they began the walk home.

"I asked Shad to take her sailing."

"I'm sure she enjoyed it."

"I hope so. She always feels heavy and awkward in the brace."

"Has she tried swimming?"

"I don't know. I suggested it, but didn't have time to take her."

Lexa opened the door for Clarke, and she opened the second one for Lexa. The bathtub steamed in front of the fireplace, the surface strewn with flowers and leaves. They took their time undressing each other, and Lexa helped Clarke into the tub before climbing in behind her.

"This my favorite thing about Earth," Clarke sighed as she leaned against Lexa.

Lexa laughed. "Should I worry?"

"You're in here with me. That's what makes it best."

Lexa kissed Clarke's neck. "Good save."

"You spend too much time with my friends." Clarke pulled Lexa's arms around her.

"They are amusing. Especially Raven."

"Hmm."

"Tired?"

"Sha." Clarke yawned and slipped down a little further in the water.

"We have time for a nap if you wish."

"We'll see."

"Everything will be fine, Klark."

There were several firm knocks on the door.

"We're busy," Clarke yelled.

"Clarke, I need to see you," Abby answered.

"I thought Bowie learned his lesson about letting her in," Clarke said to Lexa.

"We will see you later, Abi," Lexa answered.

"Clarke, it's important."

"Is your hair on fire?"

"What? No."

"Then we'll see you later." Clarke raised her voice. "Bowie!"

They heard voices that gradually quieted.

"I'm awake now," Clarke grumped.

"Relax, niron," Lexa said and pulled Clarke back to their preferred position. "We will talk to her later and explain that she cannot come and go here as she pleases." She moved Clarke's hair aside and kissed her neck several times.

Clarke sighed and put her head on Lexa's shoulder. They stayed in the bath until the water cooled, then got ready for the evening.

100 – 100 – 100

"Is that every healer in the Coalition?" Clarke asked as they approached the meeting grounds.

"I don't think so," Lexa answered. "You will be fine." She squeezed Clarke's hand and helped her onto the platform. She stayed at the bottom of the steps while Lang and Roosevelt stood slightly behind and on either side of Clarke.

She scanned the crowd and took a deep breath. "Greetings," she began. "Can you all hear me?"

Clarke continued after hearing the crowd's affirmation. "A while ago, my nomon, Fisa Abi kom Skaikru, started working with Trikru healers to help pregnant women have healthy babies who survive. They talked about other things, too, and all of the healers learned from each other. That cross training continues because it's important that our people, all of our people, are healthy and strong. Because it worked so well, I thought we should ask healers from throughout the Coalition lands to come and share their knowledge. Thank you all so much for coming. Heda and I appreciate your willingness to learn. We'll start early tomorrow, but tonight we want you to enjoy yourselves. The feast hall is open, and I'll see you there."

The crowd began to murmur again as they exited. Lexa waited for Clarke at the bottom of the stairs.

"They hate me."

"They do not. This is all new. Come. They will not eat until you do." Lexa took Clarke's hand as their guards formed up around them.

"You're staying, aren't you?"

"Of course, but this is your operation."

They began to walk toward the feast hall.

"Smile, Clarke, all is well." Lexa squeezed her hand gently. "There is nothing to worry about."

They reached the hall, and people moved aside for them. They went to the table furthest from the entrance, and Clarke tried to remember what Lexa said, but drew a blank. She took a deep breath and said, "Again, welcome. Eat, drink, talk, relax before the work begins tomorrow." She sat down, and the sound of dozens of conversations filled the hall.

"Do you wish me to get something for you?" Braddock asked Clarke.

"No, I'll get it myself. Stay here," she added, and stood up.

Lexa went with her to the first serving table. While they waited in line, a familiar face approached them.

"Heda," Catlin greeted her. "Hedatu."

"Catlin," Clarke answered with a smile. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Heda sent a messenger."

"How are you?" Lexa asked him. "Did you have a safe trip?"

"I'm well, Heda. The horse was a great help."

"Are your people well?" Clarke asked.

"They are, and thank you for the assistance."

"You helped us," Lexa said. "I do not like to see my people in distress."

"We thank you," he repeated. "Will I see you again?"

"We will be here," Lexa said. "I hope you enjoy this meeting."

"I hope to learn much."

The line moved forward and he was lost in the crowd, but his conversation made others feel free to approach them. For the rest of the evening, Clarke spoke with healer after healer. Most of them were curious about her and in awe of Lexa, who stayed at her side.

When Lexa saw Clarke tire, she gestured for their guards. When Clarke finished speaking with one of the Sankru healers, Braddock stepped between her and the crowd. With Lang beside him and Lexa's guards behind, they made their way to the exit and from there home.

Clarke was yawning while she undressed and quickly fell asleep. Lexa spooned her and fell asleep smiling.

100 – 100 – 100

Clarke had messages sent by radio to the surrounding villages and put the word out in Polis that there would be many healers available, and people came to be treated. It worked well for everyone. As healers learned new skills and techniques, they had a ready supply of people in need of their services.

Clarke continued to worry the first morning, but it dissipated by the time she participated in a second workshop. All the attendees were willing to share their knowledge, and Clarke spent more time than she planned jotting notes about herbs and their preparation. The healers were nervous around her at first, but soon recognized Clarke as one of their own. At the end of the first day, Clarke was exhausted but happy.

She told Lexa everything that evening while they soaked in the tub. With the number of people in the capital, Lexa planned for them to soak at home so the bathhouse could be used by as many people as possible. The hot water and her tiredness made Clarke wind down quicker than she thought she would, and they were in bed earlier than usual.

The rest of the week continued in the same vein. Clarke spent all day moving between the different groups of healers, learning from them and sharing the things she knew would make their jobs easier. She continued to stress the importance of keeping everything clean, especially in childbirth. The healers who attended training sessions at Arkadia were vocal about the successes they had when they returned to their villages. More infants stayed healthy and fewer mothers died of infection. Clarke beamed every time one of them spoke up.

She spent one day with her mother being used as a pregnancy demonstrator. After an hour, she sent Lang to ask Lexa whether she could join her. Lang returned, and Lexa wasn't far behind him. She was delayed in the market, she whispered to Clarke, and throughout the day snuck her bits of honeycake, which greatly improved Clarke's disposition.

The day's training sessions were over and Clarke was ready to leave when Abby insisted on another ultrasound. Clarke sighed and pulled up her shirt again, and Lexa asked Abby to move the screen so they could see it.

Both babies were there, and incrementally larger. Abby seemed satisfied and let them go.

"I need at least two days before I see her again," Clarke said as they walked home.

"Three," Lexa answered.

"I'll be glad when Marcus gets here to distract her."

A messenger jogged up to them. "Heda, Indra wishes to speak with you."

"Mochof," Lexa answered, and they walked a bit faster. When they reached their home, Roosevelt handed over his radio and all of their guards followed Clarke and Lexa inside.


	96. Chapter 96

It took them a few minutes to find the channel Indra was using, but once they did, answered immediately.

"Sha, Heda, I am here."

"Report."

"There is much unrest."

"What is the problem?"

"There are several groups of former slaves who are forming groups of raiders."

"End it."

"I require warriors."

"How many?"

"Four units."

"Things are that bad?"

"Sha. Two days ago, they burned a village and two farms."

"The people?"

"Many escaped, but now they have no homes, and will have no food."

"Relocate them. It is too late to rebuild and replant. I will send the warriors you request. They will not all be Trikru," Lexa cautioned.

"As long as they understand what they are to do, it doesn't matter."

"Report again at this time tomorrow. I will know then when you can expect reinforcements to arrive."

"Sha, Heda."

Lexa went to the map table, where Clarke was already seated. While Lexa talked, she put the map of the southern lands on top.

"Bellamy's been itching to go," Clarke said.

"Sha." Lexa pointed to other borders. "Sankru, Trishanakru, and Ouskejonkru can get there quickly. I will leave in the morning."

"No, you won't," Clarke protested.

"I must go, Klark. Heda must lead the armies in battle."

"This isn't battle. It's raiders."

"Klark."

"Leksa."

They stared at each other.

"Indra didn't ask for you," Clarke said. "She asked for reinforcements."

"I must go," Lexa repeated.

"Then I'm going with you."

"You cannot."

"You can't stop me. You aren't running off to do this without me."

"Klark, the babies."

"The babies are fine, Leksa."

"Abi said they will come early."

"So?"

"It will not be safe for you."

"If you leave Polis, Lexa, I'm coming with you. If you try to sneak off and leave me here, I'll follow. We're a team."

"We will discuss this later," Lexa said, and turned the radio to Skaikru's frequency. A few minutes later, she was giving Bellamy directions. She repeated the action three more times before returning the radio to Roosevelt and dismissing their guards.

She studied the map while Clarke stewed, and finally gave up. "We should retire."

"Not until we decide what we are doing."

"I," Lexa emphasized, "am going south. You will stay here."

"No and no. Either we both stay or we both go. I need you to be here when our daughters come. If that's in some tiny no name village someplace that isn't our lands or here doesn't matter."

"It matters. But our people come first, Klark. They must."

"They aren't our people yet. They may never be our people."

"All the more reason to help them."

"If you're going, I'm coming with you."

"I forbid it."

Clarke stood up so quickly the chair fell backwards. "You forbid it?"

"Sha. You will remain here where you and our children are safe."

Clarke stormed toward their room. Lexa tried to grab her arm as she passed, but Clarke shook free. She slammed the door and Lexa heard Clarke set the bar. She listened at the door.

At first, she heard drawers and doors opening and closing, but there was soon quiet. The quiet went on, and Lexa thought Clarke might have gone to sleep. She tried the door, but it didn't budge. Lexa sighed. At least it was warm. She stretched out on the rug in front of the fireplace and bedded down for the night.

When she woke in the morning, Lexa tried the door again. She pounded on it when she couldn't get it open. "Clarke, come out and have breakfast."

There was no answer, so she waited a few minutes before trying again. This time when she didn't get a response, Lexa went outside and walked around the building to one of their bedroom windows. It was open and the smashed shrubbery beneath it made her swear softly. Lexa quickly boosted herself into the room. The first thing she did was raise the bar on the door. Then she shoved things into her saddlebags, put on her armor and grabbed her weapons.

Lexa ordered Roosevelt to round up their guards and prepare to travel. They should follow them south. He followed her to the stable, where Bowie waited with all of their horses ready to travel. Lexa thought about pushing them to catch up to Clarke, but it wasn't the safest thing to do. They rode at a more sedate pace while Lexa fumed. It took her an hour to realize that Clarke's guards weren't with them.

"Where are they?"

"With Skai Heda," Bowie answered. "They are headed to Arkadia to join Bellamy."

"Why is she so stubborn?"

"Skai Heda would have agreed eventually, but you ordered her to remain in Polis," Roosevelt pointed out. "One of the first things she said to Braddock was that no one, not even you, tells her what to do. That has not changed."

Lexa growled with frustration. All she wanted was for Clarke to be safe. It was more important than ever now that she was more than halfway through the pregnancy. She could not send warriors to fight without her. To do so was a betrayal of everything she believed she must do as heda. Her life was no more valuable than any other warrior's.

She knew that Clarke would heartily disagree and would attempt to explain why that wasn't true. She still didn't grasp that heda belonged to the people. The only way to get the southern lands to join them was to demonstrate that they didn't stand alone. Stopping raiders before they became something more would show the people that they hadn't freed them from a madman to throw them to the wolves.

Lexa remembered Clarke riding with her into Azgeda, how she did everything she could to prove herself a warrior, and how she found her months after. Fighting raiders was different than war. It meant they had to move quickly and strike decisively. There would be no camp with tents, just furs on the ground and one hot meal a day, if they were lucky. It was far too dangerous for Clarke, especially as her pregnancy advanced. Lexa tried to think of ways to convince her wife of this argument, but a voice in the back of her mind told her it was a lost cause.

100 – 100 – 100

Three days after they marched from Arkadia, Clarke caught up to Bellamy and the growing contingent of warriors following him. He was surprised to see her, especially since the only ones with her were her guards.

"Uh, not that I'm not glad to see you, Clarke, but what are you doing?"

"Going to fight raiders."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?"

"I didn't ask you."

"OK," he said slowly and looked to her guards. They ignored him, their eyes on Clarke.

Throughout the day, one or the other rode up to her offering water, fruit, and dried meat. Clarke nibbled on the food and drank. She was uncomfortable. Her armor didn't fit properly and her back ached, but Clarke ignored that and continued to fume about Lexa's order that she stay in Polis while Lexa ran off to risk her life over a few bandits.

When they stopped for the night, Clarke was grateful to get out of the saddle. As tired as she was, she tended to her horse while Braddock and Lang set up a tent for her. They tried to make her sit down when she finished, but she insisted on getting her own supper. She sat on her furs with a sigh and ate and drank quickly. She set the used items aside, laid on her side, and nearly instantly fell deeply asleep.

When she woke, it was still dark and Lexa was wrapped around her. Clarke elbowed her. "Let me up," she hissed.

"Ugh," Lexa answered, but released her.

Clarke returned after she emptied her bladder and nudged Lexa with her foot. Lexa sat up.

"Why are you in my bed?" Clarke demanded.

"Where else would I be?"

"According to you, off fighting while I wait at home knitting socks or something."

"Klark, it is late and I am tired. Come back to bed, beja." Lexa yawned hugely and moved so Clarke wouldn't have to climb over her.

Clarke reluctantly laid down with her. "I'm still mad at you."

"Um hmm," Lexa answered and put her arm across Clarke. "Yell at me in the morning," she added, and yawned again.

"I will," Clarke said, but she was too tired to muster too much indignance.

100 – 100 – 100

Bowie woke them in the morning and handed them both mugs of tea. "Food will be here soon," he said, and left them.

"I do not like fighting with you," Lexa said quietly.

"I don't like it, either, but you can't order me around. I'm not one of your warriors."

"I am sorry for that."

"But you haven't changed your mind."

"No. I believe you will be safe in Polis. Your mother is there to make sure nothing happens to you or the babies."

"I want you to be with me when they arrive, not chasing some idiot thugs across land that isn't even ours."

"I spoke to Indra. She has a plan for attacking the bandits and said she does not need me to lead the warriors."

"You're going anyway, aren't you?"

"No. She is a great general, and I trust her to do what must be done."

"So what are you doing?"

"Returning to Polis. I hope you will come with me."

"Is that an order, Heda?"

"No, Klark, it is not an order. I would like very much for you to return to our home with me, but if you choose to continue, I will follow you." Lexa spun her wedding ring on her finger.

Clarke watched her for several seconds, but didn't say anything. Before she could, Bowie returned with their breakfast. As he was leaving, Clarke said, "Please tell Bellamy I'd like to speak to him."

Bowie nodded and a few minutes later, Bellamy appeared at the entrance to their tent. "What do you need, Clarke?"

"I'm not feeling well and I'll just slow you down, so go without me."

"Should I send Jackson over?"

"That's not necessary, but thanks."

"Commander, are you coming with us?"

"They are yours to command, Bellamy. I will stay with Klark."

"OK. I can leave some guys with you," he suggested.

"Our guards are more than enough," Lexa told him. "Safe travels and good luck."

"Same to you," he answered, and waited until he turned his back to them to smile. All four guards converged on him. "I think they're going home. They aren't coming with me."

They thumped Bellamy on the back and wished him luck before returning to their places around the tent.

Shortly after the warriors disappeared into the woods, Clarke and Lexa were on their way back to Polis.

100 – 100 – 100

The trip back was at a more leisurely pace. It was quieter than their travels usually were. Clarke wasn't talking. She responded to Lexa's questions with one or two words, clearly not interested in conversation. Lexa suppressed a sigh. She didn't want to have the conversation they clearly needed to have with their guards around them. Lexa wondered what, if anything, Clarke said to Lang and Braddock.

The second night of silence was Lexa's limit. She went to Braddock and Lang first, but they had nothing to tell her. She growled and went to their tent. Clarke sat on the furs, hands working at her lower back. Lexa sat behind her and took over. Clarke sighed with relief. Lexa was able to exert the proper amount of pressure and reach the places that hurt the most.

"I am sorry, Klark."

"Why?"

"I should not have said what I did. I should have talked about it with you."

"Yes, you should have. If you had waited to speak with Indra again, you would have known you didn't have to go."

"Sha."

"You made me so mad."

"I am sorry," Lexa repeated.

"I am, too. I shouldn't have taken off."

"No," Lexa agreed.

Clarke leaned back and put her head on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa scooted forward a few inches and put her arms around Clarke, joining her fingers under Clarke's rapidly expanding belly. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. And I've had some spotting."

"I will get a cart." Lexa started to move but Clarke held her down.

"It's normal. I'm fine. They're fine."

"How can you be sure?"

Clarke pulled Lexa's hands apart and moved them to her abdomen. A few seconds later Lexa felt brief pressure under both hands.

"See? There's nothing to worry about." She put her head back on Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa kissed Clarke's temple and waited for her daughters to strike again.


	97. Chapter 97

As soon as she heard Clarke and Lexa were back in Polis, Abby dropped what she was doing and went to see them.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded of Clarke when she saw her.

"Mom, I'm really not in the mood."

"You need to come to the hospital right now so I can examine you."

"I'll come by tomorrow."

"Now, Clarke."

"No. I said I'll be there tomorrow, and I will."

"Lexa, I need to examine Clarke."

"We will be there tomorrow morning," Lexa answered.

"You shouldn't have been out riding horses and doing who knows what in the woods."

"Mom, for the last time, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Abi, please leave," Lexa asked.

"But."

Lexa turned Abby toward the door. "We will see you in the morning." She walked Abby out of their quarters, and then outside.

"Unless there is an emergency, we are not to be disturbed," Lexa told their guards.

The guards nodded. Lexa closed the door and returned to their rooms. Clarke wasn't there, so Lexa went looking and found her on the bed in her undergarments. She didn't open her eyes, but when she felt Lexa get on the bed with her, she said, "I'm hot and they're playing soccer in there."

Lexa watched. The babies were very active, and she saw tiny feet and fists push against Clarke's skin. She put her hands on Clarke again and gently pushed back. "They are strong."

"Like their nomon." Clarke put her hands over Lexa's.

"If I am their nomon, what are you?"

"Mom. Mama. Mommy. You pick."

"Mama."

"OK. What about their names?"

"You know we have much time to find their names."

"I know, but we have to call them something other than won and tu."

"We will know when we see them. Though won and tu would work."

Clarke looked at her for a second before deciding Lexa was joking. "Cute. There were these books on the Ark, kids books. One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish."

Lexa laughed then. "Won swima, tu swima, red swima, ouska swima."

"Works better in gonasleng."

"Sha. They are quiet now."

"It won't last long."

"Perhaps if we just stay here for a while," Lexa suggested.

"Only if you take off your clothes."

Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke's stomach before getting off the bed and removing everything except her undergarments. She got back onto the bed and Clarke moved over and made herself comfortable on Lexa.

"Klark, if I must go away in the future, you should stay with them."

"We'll see," Clarke answered.

"Would you have them lose both parents?"

"No. But I'd rather be with you, Leksa. We both know I can fight and I can take care of you. You don't take care of yourself at all when you're away."

"I hope I am not called away, but we both know it may happen."

"We'll deal with it then," Clarke said, and Lexa knew from her tone that the conversation was over.

100 – 100 – 100

Abby was pacing when Clarke and Lexa arrived the next morning. She started in on Clarke immediately. "What were you thinking? Do you know how much damange you could have done?"

"I'm here and I'm fine," Clarke answered reasonably.

"Good morning, Abi," Lexa added.

"On the table."

"What's wrong with you?" Clarke asked while Lexa helped her onto the exam table.

"You snuck out in the middle of the night to go join an army. You didn't even leave a note."

"Mom, I'm going to say this one last time. It is my life. I will do as I see fit."

"Clarke, you need to stop acting like a petulant child. It's not just your life on the line."

Lexa debated getting between them and decided to let them hash it out. She didn't need either of them angry with her. Clarke and Abby went back and forth while Abby prepared the ultrasound. She was moving it around Clarke's abdomen when the occupants decided they were unhappy with the service.

Clarke giggled. The babies were shivering from the cold conductive gel, and it tickled. When they started stretching their limbs, they made it impossible for Abby to get a clear image.

"Told you they're fine," Clarke said. "Next time, warm up the gel." She picked up the towel on the table and wiped it off.

"I'm not finished."

"Yeah, you are. I don't need you to yell at me any more. The babies are fine. I'm fine. Lexa's fine. And all four of us are leaving. We'll see you in a few days."

"No horseback riding."

Clarke raised her hand and waved as they walked out the door.

"You do that on purpose," Lexa said.

"Do what?"

"Never mind. We have paperwork waiting."

100 – 100 – 100

Clarke got bigger and more uncomfortable as summer went on. Bellamy personally came to report that the raiders were wiped out. He spent a week in Polis. Shanna was with him for the first few days, but had to get back to work once she restocked. Clarke spent some time with him, but he was obviously nervous around her. When she called him on it, he pointed at her. She smacked him and stormed off as fast as a very pregnant woman could waddle.

She was uncomfortable. It felt like her bladder was being used as a punching bag, as were all of her organs. It was cute the first few times Lexa played with them, pushing back against tiny fists and feet, but the game soon lost its charm. The ongoing hovering of her guards made Clarke angrier than she thought she could be over something so small, and they took to ducking out of sight when Clarke practiced throwing knives. It was the only thing she could do; Lexa wouldn't let her spar or even work with weapons because her balance was sometimes precarious. Her hands and feet swelled, and hormones made her crazy. Even when she recognized the problem, the rollercoaster of emotions left Clarke and everyone around her exhausted. The heat made her more miserable, especially when her body retained extra fluid and it felt like her skin would split. There were several nights that Clarke cried while Lexa tried to cool her with damp clothes and a hand fan. Lexa spilled a few tears, too. Not being able to do anything about Clarke's discomfort left her frustrated.

A sharp pain woke Clarke one night. She hadn't been asleep long, and tried to go back to sleep when it eased. It came again, and when Clarke sat up, she felt wetness underneath her. Her swearing woke Lexa. When they saw the spot on the bed, Lexa scrambled into clothing and helped Clarke walk.

At the door, Lexa sent a guard to bring Abby to the hospital. Bowie caught Clarke when she doubled over. Lexa picked Clarke up and Bowie stayed beside her until they reached the hospital. He went ahead of Lexa then to hold doors open.

Lexa tried to remember all the things Abby told her, but all her mind offered was that Clarke was in pain. For the next hours, Lexa stayed with her. Abby came and went, but Lexa remained at Clarke's side. She had heard entirely too many horror stories over the past months, but all Clarke did was hold tightly to Lexa's hand. Lexa did everything she could think to help, but by the end of the day, when the babies decided they were ready to come out, she was nearly as tired as Clarke.

That feeling left the moment she saw her daughter. The first one had her dark hair and a healthy set of lungs. The younger had a bit of blonde fuzz and equally healthy lungs. It took a while for everything to be finished, but when it was, Abby left the new family alone. Clarke tried to stay awake, but she was exhausted. The girls nursed while Lexa watched over all of them, and she wished she had Clarke's talent at art so she could capture the scene.

Instead, when they began to fuss, she took them from Clarke and walked around the room, talking quietly to them.

When Abby came back to check on them a few hours later, everyone was asleep, Clarke in her bed, Lexa on the floor in the corner, a child in each arm. She checked Clarke's pulse and temperature, did the same to the babies, and left all of them as she found them.

100 – 100 – 100

Clarke never wanted her sketchbook more than she did when she woke up. She looked around in a mild panic before spotting Lexa in the corner, one child asleep in each arm while she, too, slept. Clarke stared until she was certain every detail was engraved in her memory, then got out of bed. She dragged the covers along and gingerly sat on the floor in front of Lexa.

Lexa woke shortly after Clarke put her hands on her knees, and smiled sleepily at her.

"How long have you been down here?"

"Since they went to sleep. How are you?"

"Sore and a little tired. They should be waking up any time now. As if she heard the conversation, the older child began to fuss. Clarke took her and let her nurse. She stared for a while before tentatively stroking the soft, dark hair on her head. "Does she have all her parts?"

"She is perfect. They are both perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes, two ears, one mouth. And they both scream like panthers."

Clarke smiled and her other daughter began to fuss. Lexa handed her to Clarke, then moved to sit behind Clarke to support her, her chin on Clarke's shoulder so she could watch.

Abby came in and nearly panicked until she saw them sitting on the floor. "Clarke, you shouldn't be out of bed."

"I'm alright, Mom."

"When they get done eating, and you get done cleaning them up, you should eat."

"OK."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm good."

"I'll be back to check on you later."

"No, you need to stay so you can show us how to do stuff."

Abby chuckled. "It's not hard to change a diaper, Clarke."

"I've never even seen a diaper, Mom."

"OK, I'll get what you'll need and be back soon."

"Do you know how to change a diaper?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"No, but how hard can it be?"

Much harder than it looked, as it turned out, and Abby suppressed her snickers at the difficulty both Lexa and Clarke had with cleaning and changing diapers and clothing. Both babies were out of sorts when the ordeal ended, and their mothers walked them until the crying stopped. When they were sure the babies were asleep, they put them together in the bassinet.

Lexa went to make sure food was coming. Clarke sat on the bed and hoped they could go home soon to start getting into the new routine.

Food was welcome, but Clarke was happier to see the clean clothes Lexa brought. After they ate, Clarke bathed from a small basin of hot water. Before she finished, the babies were fussing.

She nursed them and burped them. She and Lexa changed their wet clothes for dry. It was less awkward than the first time. When they were asleep again, Clarke asked, "Is everything ready at home?"

"Sha. They will stay in our room for now. There is a cradle for each."

"What are we going to call them?"

"Won and tu?" Lexa suggested, laughing.

Clarke laughed, too. "Red fish, blue fish."

"They are red."

"Sun and moon?"

"Deimeika and natshana."

"It's easier in gonasleng."

"Sha."

"We should have thought more about this."

"Sora and Swima," Lexa suggested.

"Bird and Fish?"

"It works better in Trigedasleng."

"Yeah, it does. Sora and Swima." Clarke thought for a few seconds. "It's just for a year, right?"

"Sha, and then they will receive their names."

"Sora and Swima it is," Clarke said. "Which is which?"

"Sora is firstborn, Swima second."

"At least they aren't identical so we can tell them apart."

"We would manage," Lexa said.

"We would," Clarke said. "We will. I'm ready to take them home."

"I will get our guards."


	98. Chapter 98

Aden was the first of the guards to arrive, and he was there before Lexa made it back. Clarke smiled at him. He tried to keep his excitement under wraps, but it was hard. "May I meet them?" he asked Clarke.

"Sha," she answered, and got out of bed. He followed her to the bassinet.

Aden stared. "They are tiny."

"For now. We're trusting you to take care of them. Lexa and I will be with them most of the time for now, but when they're bigger, they'll need you to protect them."

"I will. I swear it." He reached out tentatively and stroked Sora's hair, then Swima's. Clarke told him their names when he touched them. Aden looked at Clarke. "I had a younger brother, but the raiders took him when they killed my parents."

"I'm sorry, Aden."

"You and Heda saved me although I betrayed you."

"You told the truth so we were able to keep our people safe. Since then, you've proven yourself worthy of everything we offered."

"Mochof."

The door opened and they looked to see Lexa returning with Roosevelt, Bowie, Lang, and Braddock. Aden stepped aside so they could see the babies.

"Can you walk, Skai Heda?" Braddock asked.

"Sha. We will carry the girls."

"We have been to the market," Bowie said. "You should have everything you need at home."

"Mochof," Lexa said, and looked at Clarke. "Ready?"

"Sha," Clarke answered and picked up Sora. Lexa got Swima.

Clarke wasn't expecting the crowds in the streets, or how quiet they were. They lined the way, looking for a glimpse of the babies, but the five guards kept them moving.

They reached their home and put the babies in one cradle. It would be a while before they were big enough to each need one, so Lexa brought the other into the sitting room where she and Clarke spent much of their time. Then she went back to the bedroom where she found Clarke standing beside the cradle. She stood next to her and put her arm around Clarke's waist. Clarke put her head on Lexa's shoulder and they both watched the little ones.

"You should sleep while you can," Lexa said softly.

"I'm waiting for Mom."

"What?"

"She'll be busting in here any time now. I almost feel sorry for whoever's out front."

Before Lexa could answer, they heard Abby beating on the door. "I will let her in before she wakes them."

Clarke nodded. Lexa closed the door behind her.

"I swear, that girl does things just because she knows they'll upset me," Abby said as soon as Lexa opened the door.

"Klark wanted to come home. Is there some reason she should not?"

"The babies came early, and the birth was difficult. She needs to be where I can keep an eye on her."

"I will keep an eye on her," Lexa answered. "She is tired and the babies are sleeping."

"I need to check all of them."

"Later," Lexa said firmly. "Come back after supper."

"Lexa,"Abby began.

Lexa shut her down. "You said Clarke needs to rest. I will see that she does. If something happens, I will send someone to bring you here. When you are here tonight, we will arrange a schedule." While she talked, Lexa walked Abby back to the door. "We will see you later," she said, and handed her mother-in-law off to Bowie and Lang. She closed the door and returned to the bedroom.

Clarke laid on her side in bed, facing the door. Her eyes were closed, but she asked, "Do I need to get up?"

"No," Lexa answered while getting on the bed beside her. "I told her to come back after supper and that we will set up a schedule for her to check on all of you."

"I'm impressed," Clarke said and stretched to kiss Lexa.

Lexa moved closer and slid one arm under Clarke and put the other over her. "I am heda," Lexa answered.

Clarke chuckled. "You say that now, but it hasn't been that long since you were afraid of her."

"I was not afraid," Lexa protested softly, but gave up when Clarke buried her face in her shoulder to quiet her laughter. "Maybe a little."

"She can be scary," Clarke agreed. "But I don't think those two will ever see it."

"I will keep them safe, Klark. I will keep all of you safe."

"That means you, too. They need both of us."

"Sha."

Clarke yawned.

"Rest, hodnes. They will wake you soon enough."

"Mmmm," Clarke agreed, and surrendered to sleep.

Lexa stayed awake, her eyes constantly moving from Clarke to the cradle and back again.

100 – 100 – 100

When Abby returned that evening, she carried her bag in one hand and a sheaf of papers in the other. Clarke and Lexa were still eating. The cradle was between them, and Lexa kept it rocking gently.

"What's that?" Clarke asked.

"Messages from your friends." Abby put the papers in the center of the table.

"I guess it didn't occur to you that we would tell people about them when we're ready," Clarke said.

"They've been asking about you all the time," Abby said.

Clarke rolled her eyes and went back to eating. Lexa said nothing while she finished her meal.

"I need to examine all of you," Abby said.

"Mom, let me finish my dinner. They've been quiet for the last few minutes and I swear if you get them riled up again, you're going to take care of them until they settle down."

"There's no need to be rude," Abby said.

"I've been the opposite of rude considering what you've done so far."

"What I've done?"

"You haven't let us have any time alone. You went ahead and announced our daughters' births and now you're here insisting that we let you do whatever on your schedule. Newsflash: I'm not on your schedule. They aren't on your schedule. We don't need you on top of us all the time. I know enough to recognize when there's a problem, and if there is one, we will ask for you."

Clarke was interrupted by one baby crying, which almost immediately became two babies crying. Lexa tried to quiet them, but they weren't having it. She picked up Sora and gave her to Clarke, then picked up Swima and helped Clarke to her feet. They went back to the bedroom and Clarke got comfortable on the bed so she could feed them. Abby stood in the doorway.

"Leksa," Clarke said softly.

Lexa nodded and went to Abby. "Clarke needs some time."

"But I didn't," Abby protested.

"You won't, not tonight." She backed Abby out of the doorway and closed the bedroom door. "I will send someone when Clarke is ready to see you."

"But the babies."

"Are fine. Clarke is fine. We just need to be alone for a few days. If there is a problem, we will send for you."

"Lexa, I'm trying to do what is best for Clarke and my granddaughters."

"I am doing what is best for my wife and our daughters. If you continue to push Clarke, she will demand that you be sent back to TonDC."

"You would do that?"

"Sha." Lexa opened the door to the outside. "Reshop, Abi."

She closed the door, and the door to their common room before returning to Clarke.

"Did you bar the door?"

"I considered it." Lexa stood beside the bed and watched the three of them. She didn't try to stop the smile that spread over her face or hide her feelings.

Clarke looked back with the same look on her face. "Waiting for something?"

Lexa shook her head and climbed on the bed. She stroked the soft hair on the girls' heads while they suckled, then leaned over them to kiss Clarke's cheek. "Meizen."

"If we can move the big mirror down here I can try to draw us."

"I would like that."

100 – 100 – 100

Although it was still summer and there was a lot of work to be done, Raven asked Bellamy if she and Wick could take a few days off. Bellamy laughed. "And if I say no?"

"We'll go anyway," she smirked.

"So why ask? Just tell me. Take a radio in case there's an emergency and have fun."

"I'm taking the truck."

"Don't scare anybody too much with it, OK? I hate those calls."

"We'll see."

100 – 100 – 100

They didn't go far, although nobody had to know that. Raven drove toward Polis, and halfway there, turned into the woods, and stopped in a clearing. Before she parked the truck, she moved it so it was heading out.

There wasn't much setting up camp to do. Wick made a fire pit. Raven pulled out folding chairs. They both gathered firewood. Wick arranged their bedding in the back of the truck. They sat in the chairs and Wick asked, "You gonna tell me what this is about?"

"Why does it have to be about anything?"

"C'mon, Rae, you always want to have something to do. Hanging out in the woods for three days is not your idea of fun. I thought we were going to Polis or something."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Well since we're alone, I have something I want to ask you." He moved from his chair and kneeled in front of Raven's. "Will you marry me?"

"You jerk, I was going to ask you."

"Yes, I will marry you," Wick answered with a grin. "You gonna make me ask again?"

"No. I mean, yes. You are the only person that makes me sound stupid. Yes, I'll marry you."

"Cool. I got our rings."

"I got rings, too."

Wick pulled them from his pocket. They looked a little like Lexa's, thinner and with fewer colors. The surface wasn't smooth. Somehow, Truxton managed to put a few random stars on both bands. "Nice," she said. "Let me get my pack."

"I'll get it," Wick said, and did just that.

Raven dug deep into it and pulled out a small tin. She handed it to Wick. He laughed after opening it. These bands were of the same material but twice as wide and smooth. He closed the tin and handed it back. "Save those for the ceremony. We can wear these now."

Raven smiled at him, and he helped her stand up. She kissed him, said, "OK," and kissed him again. She let go and took half a step back. "So put it on," she said, the rings he had made in her right palm, left hand out, palm down.

Wick picked up both rings, and slid Raven's on her ring finger. He started to put its mate on, and she took it and did it for him. They admired them for a few seconds.

"What do you want to do now?" Wick asked.

"I'm kinda hungry."

"Did you bring food?"

"No," Raven admitted.

"Then I guess we better go to Polis today, because I'm not staying in the woods with you if you're hungry."

"I suppose you want to drive, too."

"Sure."

"Ha! Not happening." Raven grabbed her pack and walked toward the driver's seat.

"Saw that coming," Wick said as he got their chairs. A minute later, he joined her in the cab.

100 – 100 – 100

Raven and Wick parked the beside Polis' main gate and walked to the guest quarters. The city was buzzing, but they didn't know why. After leaving their gear in one of the rooms, they walked to Truxton's shop.

He grinned at them when they entered. He put the sword he was working on in a cool part of the fire and joined them at the counter. "Do they fit?"

They put their hands on the counter. "I didn't think you were sneaky," Raven said.

Truxton laughed. "The ceremony will be soon?"

"Yeah. I don't know when, but soon," Wick answered.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, we're not here to work. But I'll check in next time we come."

"Good."

"We'll let you get back to work," Raven said. "Oh, wait, what's going on?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Skai Heda had the babies. Girls. Everyone is healthy."

"Awesome. We'll see you later." Raven waved as she headed for the door.

Wick and Truxton looked at each other and shrugged before Wick followed.

He caught up with and asked, "Where are we going now?"

"To see Clarke."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Are you kidding? It's a great idea."

A few minutes later, Raven was arguing with Lang. "Just tell them we're here."

"Heda said they are not to be disturbed."

"I'm pretty sure that means Abby." Raven ducked under them and pounded on the door before Bowie moved her back, protesting the entire time.

A few minutes later, the door slammed open. In the background, they heard the babies' screaming. "What part of no visitors is unclear to you?" she barked at the guards. "The branwada who beat on the door woke them. We just got them to sleep."

"Sorry, Commander," Raven said.

"Do you need something?"

"We came to see Clarke."

"Later. I will tell her you were here." Lexa firmly closed the door. She wanted to slam it but knew it would set off another round of screaming from the babies.

She took a second to calm herself before returning to Clarke. She took Swima from her and they both began what felt like an endless circuit around the room until the girls were quiet again. They put them in the cradle and when Lexa sat, she began rocking it gently.

"Was it Mom again?" Clarke asked wearily.

"Raven."

"You should have let her in and we should have gone for a walk."

Lexa smiled and moved her chair closer to Clarke's. She rubbed Clarke's shoulder. "Do you wish to see her?"

"Later. Maybe tomorrow." Clarke yawned. "I'd really like a bath and eight hours of consecutive sleep."

"Perhaps we should allow Abby to watch them for a few hours."

"She can't feed them."

"We can get a wet nurse."

Clarke shook her head, but Lexa's words gave her an idea. She got a sheet of paper from the center of the table and wrote a quick note. Clarke left the room. She left the door open and Lexa watched as she opened the main door only wide enough to put her arm through it and give soft instructions to the guards.


	99. Chapter 99

"Raven, slow down," Abby demanded again as she held tightly to the door.

"I'm only doing 40," Raven scoffed and swerved to avoid a hole. "We need to get whatever it is Clarke needs and get back there."

"We have plenty of time, and we can't help Clarke if you kill us."

Raven ignored her and put more pressure on the accelerator.

"Raven," Abby threatened.

"You've ridden with me before. Did anything bad happen?"

"There's always a first time."

"If I creep along at 35, will you stop screeching?"

"About the speed, yes. About you saying I screech, maybe."

Raven slowed to the promised speed. "Better?" she asked sarcastically.

"Much. Thank you."

"What's Clarke need anyway?"

"A breast pump, bottles, and nipple. I know we have immersion heaters. Do we have immersion coolers?"

"No, but there's enough power at the hospital to run a small ice maker occasionally."

"Do we have a small ice maker?"

"In one of the storage rooms, I think. The Council used to use it at meetings."

"I don't remember that."

"That happens when you get old," Raven teased.

"Cold stethoscopes for you," Abby answered.

Raven laughed and put a little more pressure on the accelerator.

100 – 100 – 100

Octavia met them as they walked toward the Ark. "How's Clarke?"

"She's fine. They're all fine."

"Then why are you here? I thought you were taking a couple days off, Raven."

"I am. We went to Polis."

"Have you seen them?"

"No. I woke the babies up when I knocked on the door and the Commander was not happy."

"They're beautiful, Octavia. One of them has Lexa's hair and the other has Clarke's. They're a little on the small side, and Clarke left the hospital too early, but everyone is fine."

"So why are you here in such a hurry?"

"Clarke asked for a few things."

"What?"

"A breast pump and bottles."

"We have those?"

"Yes," Abby answered.

They entered the Ark. Abby went right, toward the Medbay. Raven went left. Octavia thought for a second and followed Octavia. "You're going back, right?"

"Yeah, as soon as I find what I need." She opened the first storage room and walked through it quickly, examining the shelves.

Octavia followed her to the second and third rooms while Raven told her about Wick asking her before she could ask him. When she had the ice maker under her arm, she showed Octavia the ring. "We'll use the others at the ceremony."

"Nice. When's that going to be?"

"Don't know yet. We'll talk to Bellamy and Indra when we get back. And before you ask, yes, I want you to stand up with me."

"I'm honored. And slow down."

Raven glanced at Octavia and slowed her steps as they walked to the Medbay. They were nearly there when when they met Abby carrying a box.

"Got everything?" Raven asked.

"Yes."

"Let's go."

100 – 100 – 100

When they returned to Polis, Raven went immediately to the hospital to set up the ice maker. Abby went to Lexa and Clarke's home. Before letting her in, Lang checked with Lexa. He took the box from Abby and held the doors open for her. He put the box on the table and left.

Lexa put the reports aside and stood. "They are sleeping."

"When Clarke's ready for me to show her how this works, send somebody for me. I'll be at the hospital."

"Mochof, Abi."

"You're welcome, Lexa," Abby answered and left without a fight.

Lexa went right back to reading reports. Clarke was trying to keep up with them, but the babies demanded so much attention, and since Clarke was their food source, her hands were regularly full, keeping her from doing anything else.

Lexa had moved the mirror to their room and brought a new sketch pad and every drawing tool she could find downstairs. Clarke tried to find a few seconds to work on the sketches she was doing. One was a surprise for Lexa, of all four of them, showing the times that Lexa sat behind Clarke and watched over her shoulder.

The other was of Clarke nursing the babies. She was taking her time with it, wanting to get every detail right. She had a surprise for Abby, too, a drawing of the girls sleeping in their cradle. She planned to have it framed to give her at midwinter.

100 – 100 – 100

For two weeks, their guards kept everyone at bay. Abby was allowed in only when they sent for her. Raven hung around for a couple days before realizing she wasn't going to see Clarke or the babies. On the drive back to Arkadia, she came up with a brilliant idea. She locked herself in her workshop. Wick brought meals to her, and dragged her out, over vociferous protests, late each night. She refused to tell him what she was working on and kept him busy with other tasks.

Fortunately, the village ran itself for the most part. Anything that had to be dealt with was brought to Raven during breakfast, which Baden ate with her. They had no idea when Indra and Bellamy would return. Radio reports were spotty, but they hadn't asked for any help, so Raven figured everything was going as expected.

After a week of frustration, Raven put her project aside and got back to work. Something always needed to be fixed and there was the ongoing list of improvements. People started coming to her workshop to find her, and Raven wondered how Bellamy ever got anything done. She made a note to ask when he got back.

In her free time, she visited Octavia and her family, now larger by one. In another year or so, there would be lots of kids underfoot as they began to walk and run. They needed to work out some kind of educational program.

When Wick thought Raven was getting too stressed out, he did what he could to give her a break, even if it was just to close the workshop door for an hour. Raven began to vent in the smith's shed, too. Shaping metal in fire wasn't that different than shaping it in her shop, and the hammering felt good. She melted down and reformed the same blade a dozen times before she was satisfied with it, and moved quickly from that simple job to more complicated ones making things they always had to stop to have made. She made brackets, braces, and hangers in sizes that they used most often, and one afternoon a week of Raven beating hot metal on the anvil gave Monty, Miller, and Wick enough to carry in their tool boxes.

100 – 100 – 100

Bandits, Indra and Bellamy agreed, were a royal pain in the ass. They were too lazy to work, and took from people who were badly hurt by the loss of the items taken. The biggest problem with finding them was that they weren't organized. The warriors searching for them were, though. Bellamy and Indra had maps covered with grids that they checked off as they searched those areas.

He became adept at spotting someone out of place, or a home with more than its neighbors had. He learned to set a trap and when to spring it. He didn't want to kill anyone. He felt like there was more than enough blood on his hands, and struggled each time they caught someone.

It took two months to clear out all of the bandits, and by the time they finished, Bellamy had enough. He decided that when he got back to TonDC, he would let Clarke know that he would fight to defend his family and home, but otherwise, was done.

100 – 100 – 100

Polis' citizens soon got used to seeing Clarke and Lexa walking through town carrying the babies. At first, it was a novelty to see Lexa carrying one or both girls while she and Clarke walked through the market. People soon got used to seeing them and because Clarke and Lexa let everyone see them, things soon returned to normal.

Both women appreciated all the help they got. Their guards and Aden all learned to change diapers, and all of them gladly held the girls. Aden spent as much time with them as he could, and took his lessons from Bowie, Braddock, Lang, and Roosevelt seriously. The first time Lexa returned to the Natblida after her daughters were born, they had so many questions that Lexa gave in. They followed her home, and practiced their stealth moves as they moved around the cradle where the girls slept. After that, she and Clarke took the babies to their meetings with the Natblida, too.

Lexa loved mornings at home. She usually woke before the babies began whimpering, and brought them to bed. She watched Clarke feed them, and cleaned them up while Clarke napped. She brought them back to bed and held them until Clarke woke. Watching all of them sleep gave Lexa a sense of peace she had never known. She quickly became used to rocking the cradle whenever she was at the table.

Planning for midwinter was easier this year. The only thing that worried Clarke was that she would have to slip in and out of meetings to tend to the babies. They tried to plan around it and gave up. "They will stay with us and the others will get over it," Lexa pronounced.

Clarke looked at her and bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. She was fairly certain that attitude would last until it was time to feed the twins.

100 – 100 – 100

Clarke and Lexa invited Bellamy and Indra to the midwinter feast to recognize their successful campaign against bandits in the south. Bellamy brought Shanna and delivered Raven's fireworks to the Natblida. Indra didn't bring a guest, but she packed the dress she wore for Lexa and Clarke's wedding.

When each clan arrived for the meeting, the leader went first to meet with Lexa and Clarke. News of the births spread quickly throughout the coalition, and everyone had special gifts for them. Several of them were parents, as well, and were pleased to hold one or both babies while they talked to Clarke and Lexa.

After the third time, Clarke realized that no one would care that the babies were with them through meetings or the feast. She decided to feed both of them right before she and Lexa had to prepare to greet their guests.

The first ones to enter the feast hall found Clarke and Lexa waiting, each holding one of their daughters. The feast went as expected. Clarke slipped away to feed the girls and put them to bed. Aden stayed at the house to watch over them so Clarke could return to the party.

She saw Lexa deep in discussion with one of the new ambassadors when she arrived, and went to her. She interrupted the conversation, telling Lexa, "Heda, you promised to dance."

"I did," she answered Clarke, smiling, and nodded to the ambassador.

"What did he want?" Clarke asked while Lexa moved them around the dance floor.

"Nothing important. The girls are sleeping?"

"Aden's watching them."

"So you're mine for a few hours."

"I'm always yours," Clarke replied, smiling.

"As I am yours." Lexa spun Clarke and pulled her close to give her a quick kiss.

100 – 100 – 100

Lexa planned for the meeting of the clans. She had their guards carry a cradle and a large rug to the meeting room with everything they might need for the babies. Aden would stay with them to keep the girls occupied while Lexa and Clarke tended to business.

This morning, Lexa stayed in bed with Clarke while she nursed the girls. She never tired of watching the three of them. The framed drawing Clarke gave her of all of them in bed together was already hanging on the wall, but as good as it was, it wasn't close to the real thing. She loved the quiet sounds and the love that showed plainly on Clarke's face. She loved sitting behind Clarke and stroking the fine soft hair on her daughters' heads. There was nowhere she'd rather be.

The meeting began at mid morning to give everyone time to recover from the party the night before. As always, Lexa and Clarke were the first ones there. They squatted near the girls, watching them work on the mechanics of crawling, and it was an effort for both of them to turn to the matters at hand.

This meeting was one of the easiest they had so far. Everyone was relatively happy. There was peace, and trade, and the meeting of healers earlier in the year had spread enough information that there was a noticeable difference in mortality rates across the board. The radios were still immensely popular, and the census was finally close to finished. The longest discussion was about what to do with the southern lands, and after several hours of talk, the decision was put off for another year. Depending on what happened in that time, they could choose what to do.

When the work was done, food was brought in. While the others talked and ate, Clarke sat with her back to them nursing the girls. She was surprised when Lexa joined her. She took Sora when she finished, burped her, and cleaned her up with Clarke did the same with Swima. After that, they returned to the table, leaving the girls under Aden's watch.

100 – 100 – 100

That evening, they invited Indra, Bellamy, and Shanna to come over so they could catch up. They got the business portion of the discussion out of the way first. While the four of them leaned over a map on the table, Shanna sat near Aden and the babies. Clarke kept watch out of the corner of her eye while Shanna talked with Aden and played with the twins.

When the meeting broke up, Bellamy asked Clarke for a minute alone. They went to sit in the window seat. "What's up?" Clarke asked.

"Well, first, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you, too," Clarke said with a smile. "Whatever it is, just spit it out."

"I'm done fighting."

"OK."

"OK?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're not going to let raiders come near TonDC, right?"

"Right. But I'm done leaving home to chase them."

"OK," Clarke repeated. "You ready to settle down?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Go home, make some more little Blakes."

"I thought you'd put up a fight."

"Why? You've done everything I've asked of you. You did things I never would have asked you to do. I can't find fault with you for not wanting to kill anyone."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Go get your girl before she decides to kidnap one of my babies."

"She's really nice."

"Bell, as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

He stood up and pulled Clarke along. They shared a long hug and she reached up to tousle his carefully combed hair when they separated.

At the table, Lexa's gaze went from her daughters to her wife to her general. "Do you know what they're talking about?" she asked Indra.

"Bellamy wants to retire from fighting."

"Altogether?"

"No. He said he will fight to protect his home, but he does not want to go on another campaign."

"Clarke will permit it," Lexa said with a sigh.

"Sha. He may change his mind."

"Let us hope. How is everything in TonDC?"

Indra smiled. "Things are well enough that Bellamy and I are here."

Lexa smiled back. "That speaks well of both of you. I appreciate all that you have done to make it a good place for Skaikru and Trikru."

"Skaiprisa makes you soft, Heda," Indra said.

"In some things, perhaps." Lexa's smile grew as she looked again from Clarke to the twins. "I wish for them to grow up without ever going to battle."

"An admirable goal."

"Sha." She watched Clarke ruffle Bellamy's hair before going with him to kneel on the floor. He put his arm around Shanna while Clarke kissed both girls all over, making them laugh.


End file.
